


边缘

by FelixFelicis_PN



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 261,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis_PN/pseuds/FelixFelicis_PN
Summary: 南作为养母、独自在东京抚养纱夏长大的故事。
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 37line；背德；逆年龄差；养母x养女；请提前避雷

1

纱夏被铐在床头，标准大小的手铐显然不是适合她的尺寸，金属与手腕间多余的空隙让挣扎更容易留下痕迹。

意识飘在空中，快感被剥离以后依旧在身体里横冲直撞，她的理智自万米之高的悬崖跌落。

作乱的人居高临下地审视起纱夏，手指轻点在她的额头，一路往下滑，像念咒语一样呢喃：“纱夏的这里…”滑到她因解开衬衫扣子而暴露在空气里的双乳，滑到她平坦紧绷着的小腹，再直直探向她臀肉间湿润的裂缝：“还有这里…”

南自发地截住话头，换掌心去贴近纱夏的下身，温热的水渍舔舐起她手掌的纹路，她满意地看见纱夏主动抬了腰、讨好般地迎合起她的抚摸。

因为得到快慰，纱夏微微张开的嘴唇逸出几声喘息。

“勾搭其他人的时候倒不像现在这么乖。”

南眉梢染上少许怒气，她有意羞辱纱夏，却故作温柔地拨开了她穴口的那两片花瓣似的软肉——被爱液打湿之后显得脆弱又色情、粉嫩得像可以含在嘴里化掉的草莓果冻一样，这激起了南某种近乎变态的、想把她从里到外都弄得一团糟的暴虐心。

她故意不知轻重，大拇指有一下没一下地揉着探头的肉芽。身下承欢的人发出了像猫咪一样的呜咽，腿根也在发抖。

“我…没有…”纱夏的眼泪在控诉南，却并不针对她在性事上的坏心眼，只想反驳她怀疑的态度。

“我是怎么教你的？”并未因此心软，纤长又特意被主人修剪得干净手指浅浅地探到纱夏的身体里，就是不彻底满足她。

要被一点点淹没了，就连骨头都泛起了酥酥麻麻的痒，羞人的、隐秘的情潮席卷了纱夏的世界，将她的太阳熄灭了。

“不能和…男孩子有…嗯…”说到最后的那刻南像报复似的将手指插进去了，纱夏满足地呻吟出声，可令人幸福的饱胀感觉只维持了短暂的一瞬，对方不顾她的乞求，还是顺利地抽了身，“啵”的一声在安静的室内里回荡，纱夏白皙的皮肤泛起一阵薄薄的粉红。

“你好像把我的话当耳旁风了。”

南眯起眼睛，相处了这么长时间，纱夏知道这是她发脾气的征兆，以前每次都是这样的——妈妈难得责怪她，却也有少见的被惹毛的时候，比如说现在，明明该被她疼爱的，可对面这个人的神色却格外冷冽，纱夏觉得她过分得很。

“我没有…是他突然…”女孩子眼里还残留着那点可怜兮兮的水光，又落了一滴泪下来：“我不知道…”

这么良好的认错态度，放在平时她是会放过纱夏的——如果没被她撞个正着。

因公务出差了几天，回来时想早点见到养女，南干脆开车去学校接她，好巧不巧就遇上了少年人告白的这一幕，那男孩不满足于口头上的示爱，被拒绝了也要以友谊的名义提出拥抱的请求。若不是南下车赶人的话，不知道他还要以暧昧的姿势圈住纱夏多久。

“你是…”

计划被打断的追求者相当紧张地观察起明显来意不善的女人，舌头有点打结。南面无表情时收放自如的气势封住了愣头青的嘴，她亮出母亲身份之后也无视了对方往后倒退时的慌张神情，转身带着纱夏走了。

回家路上车里的温度一路跌破冰点，纱夏好几次想开口说话，但也只是凝望着南紧闭的双唇，将句子吞了下去。

她从没见过妈妈这么对别人。

“我的纱夏长大了，想谈恋爱了？”南在强调，呼吸就落在她耳畔：“我的纱夏”。

“不想…不想恋爱…”

刚刚成年的少女不和同龄人一样对爱情抱有憧憬，反而抛出了截然不同的答案。

纱夏的果断掉进了陷阱，引得南满意的轻笑，她俯下身，吻在女儿那有着优美线条的下巴上，位置是她脸颊上未干泪水划出尾迹的终点。

南继续欺负她，舔舔纱夏的侧颈，覆了嘴唇上去，纱夏反应过来她是想留下什么印记，又被温热的鼻息激起一身战栗：“今天不行…明天要上课，会被同学看到的…”

“小时候不听话要罚，长大了不听话也要…”南含糊其辞地回答，趁着纱夏分心的机会如愿弄出了让人遐想联翩的暧昧记号。

“明天不许穿高领的衣服。”

典型的家长式权威，得到了乖巧的应允她才停止。

南又去找女儿的胸乳，极有耐心地、像牙牙学语的孩子一样将纱夏小巧的乳头含在嘴里。她毫不留情地逮着了她的弱点，又以下位者的姿态抬起了视线，纱夏靠着墙，因为快感低垂着脑袋，目光相撞，养女那双盛着如糖浆一般甜蜜的浅色眼眸里装满了近乎病态的心甘情愿。

南知道无论自己做什么，纱夏都不会拒绝。

“妈妈…”纱夏恳求她：“要我…”

南终于不再像最开始那样冷漠，也亲昵地喊她的名字，因为纱夏几乎一丝不挂的身体露骨地昭示着她最赤诚的愿望。

她遂了女儿的心，一点点将她填满了。

纱夏哪经得起这番攻势，手腕被割破所带来的刺痛感在骚动，她的神经因此变得脆弱无比，这种令人害羞又甜蜜的冲撞诱惑起她，纱夏主动把两条长腿打得更开，迎合起南的动作，求饶声也变得细软。

少女美妙的身体像含苞的花骨朵，从里到外都要为了她绽放。

纱夏泄在了南手上。

没从高潮的余韵里缓过神来，她失了力气，双眼闭上了，还呜呜咽咽地小声啜泣，南不忍心再折磨她，她找来钥匙解开所谓的金属束缚，温柔地扣住纱夏被勒出红痕的细腕，打量起有些出血的伤口，好像用目光将它们吻过一遍。

纱夏被抱起来，南觉得女儿一点都不重，身体轻轻的，似乎从小到大都没怎么长过一样。

南允许她以环住自己脖子的举动来撒娇，女儿那般乖顺的模样总让人疼爱不已。她的视线黏在她脸庞上，尽管已经被当事人抗议过了，南还是能透过她的五官就轻易地捉住她小时候独有的那点模样，女儿容颜的那些变化是她在陪她长大时已经一一见证了的。

南轻轻柔柔地带纱夏回到床上，体贴地为她掖好被子，又退回客厅拿了从瑞士带回来的巧克力，她以尽量不打扰她休息的力度将三角柱形的糖果搁在浅棕色的床头柜上。

这些习惯都从未改变。

床头灯晕出了昏黄的色调，卧室里的氛围让这场景变得平凡：她在纱夏的额角留下了一个吻——就像这十年来，她们共同度过的大部分夜晚一样平凡。

2

“小南，你是否考虑过这有多残忍？”

南下定决心去求她父亲的法律顾问之前就知道对方会想办法拒绝她，她依然在预设的情境里寡言不语，沉默像长了脚一般地爬遍了整间房。

“未来的她要是知道你父亲做了什么事情，该会多…”

南少见不讲礼貌地斩断了他的话。

“这是唯一能弥补她的办法。”

也是唯一能拯救我的办法——她在心里这样祈祷如此愿望得以实现，却没了多余的勇气将它说出口。

“您应该知道那个孩子的经历，我可以用父亲留下的钱带她离开这里，只要保密…”

从父亲出事的那天起到现在，南身上几乎是发生了翻天覆地的变化，年轻女孩瘦削的肩膀和紧握的拳头让钟武心里五味杂陈。

“求您了，她如果继续留在这里，根本没办法…”

南在他反应过来前便支撑不住了，她双膝狠狠朝地板下坠，像是断了线一般的泪水滚落、砸得他动作一滞。

时间好像就要以此为起点，沿着这条线无穷无尽地延伸拉长，而就在要被绝望吞噬之前，南才得到了年长者肯定的回复。

“希望你能想好，”他几乎快要能发自内心地为她感到痛苦：“把她带在你身边意味着什么。”

“如果答案还是不变，我会立刻帮你准备，不过作为同行的你应该要清楚，”钟武的话语重心长，他既像她的长辈，也像她的老师：“身份和年龄都不具备收养人的条件，这样做是有风险的。既然是通过法律的灰色途径，就要做好失败的准备。”

好在一切顺利。

院长兴许是可怜纱夏，她对这个新来的孤儿很是关照：同情的方式有很多种，原先完好的家庭因悲剧而破碎，这比一开始就一无所有更令人心碎。

然后来了两个人，说要收养纱夏的女人看起来年轻，院长不知道能不能安心将纱夏托付给她，但她身旁那个处理文件的白胡子男人很可靠。

会不会有觉悟去照顾这个孩子？

院长无意间和南一直撇得低低的眼睛对视了——就连钟武也很意外，而直到现在南依然不大明白她为何会一改开始的模糊态度、又突然选择去做这段收养关系的公证人——他们本以为要伪造身份去领养这个孩子，到头来却没想到纱夏的名字能这么简单地同她的名字写在一起。

南接过自己的公民信息册，看到女孩的姓氏端正地印在上面。

凑崎。

她懵懵的，这就有一个女儿了？

去领纱夏的那天，天气不好，下了暴雨。

南待在车里，她透过车窗提前看见被牵出来的纱夏，小孩就像木偶一样，无生气的四肢随着丝线摆动。

养女没问她是谁，也没说话，只是和她上了车，见到打包的行李把车后座堆得满满当当的诡异景象时也一言未发。

南就这样带着她离开了，临走之前，她想的也很简单——

不管去哪里、不管目的地在何处。

离这个该死的地方越远越好。

3

这个孩子和她差了十几岁。

南是独生女，从未有过妹妹：她本苦恼于如何与纱夏交流，但对方像是未卜先知一般地直接为她解决了这烦恼——在南和纱夏相处的前一周，她没能从女孩嘴里听到任何一个音节，自然也不会面对她所认定的这个最为困难的问题。

除此之外纱夏表现得和正常孩子无异，她饿了会吃她准备好的饭，想上卫生间就去。南出门了她就乖乖呆在家里，南到家时也只向打开的大门投向简单的一瞥，见到她之后再接着做自己的事情。

“你是好人吗？”

那天，在南把晚饭端到餐桌上的时候，她听到纱夏的问题。

女孩的声音不大，听不出疏离亲近哪个占比更多，南舀饭的手不露痕迹地暂停了一秒。

她没回答，纱夏也没接着问。

这并不代表南就此动了退却的念头，她偷偷摸摸观察女孩，看出对方喝蟹肉味噌汤时神情最放松，于是选择在这个时候继续讨论前一个话题。

“以后就这样跟着我生活，可以吗？”

时机好像已经成熟了。南默数和纱夏一起生活的日子，快两个星期了。

她发现纱夏的眼珠在滴溜溜地转动：小姑娘想得很认真。南也低头继续吃饭，她不想让纱夏觉得她是一个很期待回答的人，况且，就算纱夏说不可以，她也会继续带着她生活，直到——

“可以。”

她猝不及防地听到同意。

女孩很郑重地点头，这让南觉得意外。

纱夏补充，语气耐人寻味，好像她要回答的对象不止是南，还有她自己。

“除了爸爸妈妈以外…”纱夏低头盯着自己的足尖，将那个简单的理由告诉了她：“你是第一个对我这么好的人。”

她小小的鼻子一下就红了，是想起了伤心事。

南要去扯餐巾纸，却发现盒子里空空如也，上一包早早地被用完了，她还没来得及添上新的。

她只好用一种不熟悉的姿势去拥抱这个泪人儿。

南的手很巧，在读大学的日子里她靠着手工作一技之长还能赚上不少零用钱，这双手在安慰纱夏的时候却显得有点笨拙，顿了很久才准确地拭掉了她的眼泪。

因见证了父亲的罪行而开始漏风的泣血窟窿对南而言是致命伤，她不知道血肉模糊的伤痕是否会有彻底治愈的日子，而和这个女孩的缘分是被罪孽和绝望捆绑在一起的。

带着纱夏一起生活的决定…

只能借由时间告诉南是否正确。

“和我一起住的话，”南开出条件：“需要你做一件事情。”

“什么事？”纱夏眨巴着眼睛，怯生生地问，未干的水痕在小朋友还有些肉嘟嘟的脸上反光，衬得她可爱又委屈——女孩有点紧张地捏住了裙子的下摆。

她怕自己做不到，而如果做不到，是不是又要回孤儿院？

“以后要叫我妈妈。”

南吐词清晰，尽量让自己的表达不引起歧义。

纱夏还在她怀里抽泣，听了这话顿时往后退了一步。

她瞪得圆圆的眼睛很明显地表达了某种惊诧的情感。

什么？

纱夏仔仔细细地观察起这个年轻女人的面容。南是完美的东方美人，秀眉下的那双眼携着一层难以名状的光彩，漆黑的瞳仁里倒映着白炽灯散落下的辉芒，换个角度看起来像是把钻石嵌进去一样精妙。

她的脸上有两颗痣，还是三颗，如果谁脸上有这么多位置明显的痣——纱夏肯定要说了，那样一点也不好看。

但道理放在这个人身上，显然大错特错。

以前的国文老师教过纱夏，桃花是能够被用来形容漂亮女人的，所以她也觉得南鼻子上的那颗痣是上天的恩赐，可能是桃花露水从上面滚落时也不忍离开，将错就错地驻足停留了。

小孩盯着她的脸看了老半天，好像发现什么怪物一样，盯得南直想笑。

“你有三十岁啦？”

就算再没见过世面…

不管纱夏打量她几次，也还是没办法相信面前的女人的年纪到了可以做她妈妈的份上，本以为再怎么过分，也该叫这人“姐姐”才对。

“没有，”南回忆了一下纱夏的年纪：“比你大十二岁。”

“噢…”纱夏若有所思地掰着手指去算：“二十二岁？”

她的小脸都皱成了一团。

纱夏的反应让南忍不住思考是不是自己太心急了，她本不打算主动请缨让这孩子叫自己妈妈。

母亲——南跳过了几个关键的步骤就要提前扮演这角色，她也觉得怪怪的，可转念一想，就连法律文书都承认了她们之间的关系，若不教会纱夏在公众场合这样叫自己，迟早会被人说闲话。

既然要戳到她的痛处，那干脆就提前一点——会尽全力去弥补她的——而且南的担忧也没有成为实在的困扰。孩子的注意力已经被转移了，那颗纯洁无暇的心此时正在纠结天真的问题：为什么要用“妈妈”来称呼一个二十二岁的姐姐。

被纱夏看得有点羞赧，南叫停了女孩无休止的观察。

“我的名字是名井南。”她告诉纱夏。

南又将这个罗马音重重地拼了一遍。

4

纱夏比想象中适应更快。

她也不会再像以前一样，生硬地用“你”或“喂”这样的词去叫南。

原因很简单：直呼名字既没有礼貌，也让纱夏不好意思，叫姓氏的话又显得太生分，南明明对自己很好。

于是最开始磕磕绊绊说出的“妈妈”，现在能很自然地被纱夏用来呼唤南。

事实上，被叫到的人也可以心安理得地接受这个身份，南几乎见到了纱夏在青春期成长的全过程。

比如生理期，第一次来月经的时候女儿慌慌张张地跑来书房打断了她在周末还未完的工作，涨红了脸却支吾半天说不出口，像是在心里天人交战了一番才扯扯她的袖子，小声地念着“流血了”。

南吓了一跳，她还以为女儿哪里受伤了，直到看见对方裤子上晕出的那片淡红色才反应过来纱夏指的是月经。

“对不起，妈妈最近太忙，”南有点歉意地揉揉女孩的头：“连这件事情都没有和你说。”

纱夏的身体也开始发育，一起出门散步时南看出她最近不知怎地在含胸走路，通过循循善诱地对她提问才知道缘由——班里有顽皮的男孩爱拿女孩的胸部开玩笑，南知道那些言语会有多么不堪入耳，更何况是对一个刚步入青春期的女孩来说。

纱夏生得漂亮可爱，就算现在年纪还小，也足够引发异性间蠢蠢欲动的荷尔蒙效应了。

南挑了个时间去解决这麻烦、在家长会的那天拉着纱夏的手一起出现在教室里。

她特意穿上了正装，吸引了几乎在场所有人的眼光，没有太多人还在意老师说什么，压低了声音的讨论锁定在这对漂亮母女的身上。

议程结束以后南要纱夏给她指出罪魁祸首，她找着那两个男孩子的家长，单刀直入地奔向主题，让他们管好自己的儿子。

当天晚上南语重心长地和纱夏谈心，同她约定好和异性相处需要时刻保持距离的条令。

“不要有亲密的肢体接触，”南怕女儿受伤，就算说教独断霸道她也没改口：“保护好自己。”

在南给纱夏编了头发之后，两人之间的关系变得更好。

那阵子羊角辫的时尚席卷整个班级，纱夏羡慕极了同班同学，她用手指去卷过肩的长发，知道如果是自己要编，一定要花上好久的时间。

她又想起工作繁忙的妈妈，南看起来不像是会为这种事费心思的样子——哪知道只是在前一天晚上的饭桌上随口一提，第二天早上纱夏就被南提早叫醒。

爱赖床的女孩没睡饱，洗漱完之后坐在凳子上继续犯困。

南用手托着她的脑袋，指节灵活地在她发间穿梭，纱夏只闻到妈妈身上的香味，觉得她在头上施的力气让人舒服，于是安心地又睡了一会儿。

等被送到学校的时候她才在同学们的夸奖中后知后觉，明白妈妈早上就是在满足自己的愿望。

纱夏在洗手台前的镜子前照出了这样漂亮的新发型，觉得妈妈给她辫的羊角辫是最好看的。

南是律师，虽然年轻，但在业界上已有了不少名气，免不了遇上几个居心不良的客户，应酬也躲不掉。

多数情况下——对方看她年轻貌美，揩油的手正准备落下，南也都靠“女儿”一词将好色之徒挡在门外，久而久之她发现这招行之有效，而为了从根源上解决麻烦，南真的给自己买了颗钻戒，若是还有不死心的人追问，她就说女儿已经十四岁了，那群如狼似虎的追求者因此跑走了不少。

南的人生已走到事业蒸蒸日上的阶段，在很多个深夜都沾得一身酒气回家，一般都是纱夏把南挪到她的卧室。

看着妈妈因醉酒而显得不太好受的表情，纱夏暗下决心：她以后绝对不碰这个坏东西。

时间是无情地走在前面的，纱夏才发觉她和南已经相遇这么久了——她看着南这几年来毫无变化的容貌，这张脸还有向着更美的方向发展的趋势。

南的秘密，她又知道多少？

几年前从孤儿院把她接走，容忍了她的沉默，又像阿拉丁神灯一样无所不能，在东京找到工作以前也有不容小觑的财力保障她的一日三餐。

入职日比谷的律师事务所以后妈妈压缩了陪伴自己的时间，纱夏为此还有些难过。

她的小脑袋其实是琢磨不出其中道理的，她也不知道为什么南会尽心尽力地照顾自己：纱夏发现妈妈好像是个天才，几乎没有不会的东西，而越是深入了解她，她就越无法理解。

南明明光芒万丈，能有更好的前途——小小年纪的人儿也懂，在这个世界上还有很多职业的薪资远超律师，妈妈大可以去做别的事，却依然选择孤身一人留在法律界。

纱夏觉得妈妈有时好像很累，但她也抓不到她的什么漏洞。

她为此特意问了南。

“为什么不像以前那样留在家里，那样我们也过得很好，做律师那么辛苦，”女孩观察着妈妈的表情：“有非做不可的理由吗？”

“再多钱也会有花完的时候，”纱夏看到南神色无异地回答自己：“我哪有不工作的道理？”

纱夏想说，那也可以做轻松的工作呀，而且我很好养活。

可是她还是没讲出来，她感觉妈妈的选择别有理由，这份万能的标准答案指意不明。

南肯定不坏的，工作再忙也不会忽略她的感受，周末还特意抽空要带她去出去走走，提出的物质要求甚至也都全部满足了。

要说有什么不好的——纱夏唯一能挑出来的缺点，大概就是妈妈没能给她太多个人自由——除了上学时间以外，南不会让纱夏单独出门超过两个小时，这直接导致她和朋友见面都不能去看电影的憾事，每次都只能约在附近的咖啡馆简单喝个下午茶，等到两个小时被消耗得差不多了，纱夏就要和朋友告别，对方一般都会撇嘴说：“你妈妈管你管得好严”。

纱夏只好尽最大努力扬起一个显得不那么遗憾的微笑、为她妈妈说一句好话，再挥手和朋友说再见。

可她不怪妈妈。

甚至更过分，只要看到坐在自己身侧，那个专心看文件的南，纱夏心里冒出的幸福感就要溢满全身。

虽然她在世上再没有血脉相连的亲人，但她拥有名井南。

5

纱夏的内衣要换了，少女的身体长势惊人，体重没怎么变化，曲线却是一天天地让人惊艳。

更早些时期的婴儿肥已经褪去，她眉眼间点缀了少年人才有的气质，这份不自知的美最能显露锋芒，一下子让南没回过神来。

南之前让纱夏穿自己的内衣——尽管看到纯黑的蕾丝花边时纱夏还是会脸红心跳，暗自腹诽妈妈怎么会选这样的款式，但她最后还是会乖乖听话。

日子过去，纱夏的胸部好像变得更丰满了，南的尺码她也穿不下了。

即使已经临近高中的最后一个学年，南依然爱把女儿留在身边，这次也不例外，是她带纱夏去女性用品店。

服务员在那边目测女孩的身高体重，尽职尽责地给顾客推荐了几款内衣，而南就在这边偷听纱夏的罩杯的大小。

此刻她玩心大起，但也没打算弄得太过分，只是顺手拿了一款印了豹纹的前扣式内衣，想捉弄一下这个纯情的丫头。

纱夏没想到妈妈会跟着自己一起进试衣间，可对方的动作太快，她还没来得及阻止南，门就关上了。

看着纱夏扭捏的样子，南觉得有点好笑。

“害羞什么呢？”

她伸手为纱夏解衣服，少女借着这个机会看到了南拿在手里的内衣，柔软的耳垂都因为充血变红。

南好像没在意这细节，她惊叹于纱夏的身体的变化——似乎用一只手就能握下女儿的腰，南感觉她裸露的肌肤因为自己过分的触摸被激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“是不是太冷了？”她抱歉地问。

纱夏沉默着摇了摇头，她用左手搂着脱下来的衣服，像是抱着必死的决心一样挡在胸前，南为了这场景而忍俊不禁。

“那我就来帮纱夏解扣子吧。”

南从正面去拥抱女儿、双臂绕过了纱夏的后背，她单手拉开了不算繁琐的扣环，肩带顺着少女优美的肩膀弧线往下落，为了追求方便，南偏过脑袋去调整女儿的衣服，她垂下的头发在纱夏光裸圆润的肩头轻轻地搔了两下。

“嗯…”被弄得有点痒，女孩忍不住轻哼了一声。两人的头挨得很近，纱夏呼吸的热气熏得南耳朵一热，她受了这影响，没能在这狭小的空间里站稳，不小心跌坐在身后给顾客准备的试衣椅上，又借由惯性把女儿也拉到了自己的怀里。

纱夏捧着的衣服因为这次不清不楚的拉扯全部掉在了地上，她穿着的内衣也只是堪堪挂在身上。

刚解放的乳肉像是白兔一样，弹跳着落入南的眼里。

她没想到会这样。

正处在碧玉年华的女孩，胸型比想象中还要漂亮，半圆的形状好像很适合握在手中，两点自然地挺起来，白白嫩嫩的颜色适合坏人去留下痕迹。

纱夏本来就害羞，这下脸唰地红到了耳根。她挣扎着要站起来，不敢去和妈妈对视。

被腰间的力阻止了，南拦住了她的动作。

纱夏浑身的血液先是凝固，再一齐往头上涌——妈妈居然直接剥掉了她的内衣。

她在余光里能清楚地看见南与她之间越缩越短的距离，妈妈只要再往前探身就能…

“别动。”

南开了口，声音却哑得让两人都不由自主地心跳加速。

“我来帮你，”南颤抖的音调出卖了她此刻的心绪，饶是身经百战的律师在此刻也没办法控制自己的舌头：“方便一些。”

她后悔现在说话，幸好纱夏此时也根本没心思去捉她的马脚。

南的左手还搭在纱夏腰间，她探出右手把掉在地上的内衣捡起来。

“你先穿好。”

她将衣服递给纱夏，对方咬着唇接受了——南看着女儿半裸着身体坐在自己腿上扣内衣扣子，无来由的一阵口干舌燥。

“好了…”

纱夏嗫嚅了一句。

“就这样？”她的眉头皱起来。

当母亲的角色太久，南很自然地担任了家长的义务，但受制于工作繁忙的局限性，南也没办法做得面面俱到，她不知道纱夏对这些小事这么不上心。

“你穿好了？”

“嗯？”

面对纱夏的疑问，南又觉得是自己的教育出了问题。

她正视纱夏，年下的目光在闪躲。

算是见过世面的人，南靠着年龄的优势比纱夏早一点缓过来。

强迫自己不要往歪门邪道上想，南自我催眠，只是教她怎么好好穿内衣，就像别人的妈妈那样，动作快些就好了。

就连南自己都没有反应过来——她其实完全可以用说话去解决问题——可那只手却不听理智的呐喊，硬是要挤进纱夏胸部和内衣之间的空隙。

顺着曲线滑下去的瞬间纱夏睁大了眼睛，虽然是小鹿一样无辜清澈的视线，但她的腰在往前挺，身体顺从地听了南的命令。

南清楚地感觉到本来不是那么明显的、可爱的存在正顶在她掌心，好像还在因为胆怯发着抖。

一点点微小的电流往心脏蔓延。

她去捞被挤在下面的乳肉，用手腕带动起五指，又沿着纱夏胸部的弧线划了个小圆，直到女儿的乳房完全地被包裹在罩杯的钢圈里。

“要这么穿，”南的眼睫闪得有些快：“要不然会对身体不好。”

南装出一副大人的样子——她本来也就是纱夏的大人，是纱夏的监护人，是纱夏名义上的养母。

她的底气稍微足了一点。

南终于把纱夏的腰松开，她顺势站起来，女儿也跟着起身，像做错事的孩子一样退到墙角。

她看一眼纱夏。

“之后就像我教你的那样，”南尽量让背影显得沉稳，逃也似地去找门把手：“剩下的你自己试，感觉尺码合适就拿出来，我给你买。”

两个人挤在一起显得狭窄的试衣间，退出一个又变得有许空旷。

女孩把掉在地上的衣服都捡起来了。可她鬼使神差地先试起南给她拿的那件豹纹胸罩：大小刚刚好。

纱夏看着镜子里的自己。

妈妈…喜欢这样的吗？

脑海里闪过这个念头的时候，她方才如梦初醒。


	2. Chapter 2

1  
毕业旅行的地点定在了爱知县，南给纱夏提过意见，告诉她可以借这难得的机会出国旅游一趟，却被女儿拒绝了。

“我想和我们班同学一起去。”纱夏说这话的时候眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“他们说夏天最适合看花火大会了，可以直接穿泡温泉的浴袍出去，我还一次都没看过呢…这么大的烟火。”

南有点犹豫，单单让纱夏和同学出去旅行，她其实不太放心。

本来都想好了，也准备和事务所的老板请个假，好带纱夏去美国几个有名的大州玩一圈。

女儿很喜欢看漫威电影。  
结果还没来得及告诉她计划，纱夏突然就说要去爱知县了。

而且不是和她一起…

——是不是太自私了？  
女儿周身环绕着欢快的氛围，让南悄悄反省了自己的行为。  
好像的确是她把纱夏绑得太紧了，对方明明已经长大了。

换作是别人家的孩子，在这个年纪怕是都有夜不归宿的经历。  
但纱夏没有怨言地听她的话，每天放学就乖乖和她待在一起，同年龄相仿的朋友一起玩乐的时间，还不如和自己相处的时间多。

就连自己更年轻的时候…

南想起读大学时和寝室同学混迹酒吧的事迹，有些犯难。  
于情于理都不该再这样管着纱夏了，可一想到女儿也许会被机敏的朋友带着一起，某天对家长产生逆反心理…

她就莫名其妙地觉得烦闷。

纱夏在旁边站着，妈妈没说话。  
其实是个很正当的请求，她又有点心虚。

潜意识放话了，它告诉纱夏，像毕业旅行这样重要的事，主人是想和南一起去的。

可面对朋友的请求，纱夏同样也没有办法铁心拒绝。

平井桃给出的理由很充分。  
“平时都难得和我们一起玩，这次也不能来吗？纱夏已经十八岁了诶。”

纱夏的内心更偏向妈妈。  
但对于同伴，她也常常怀着不能赴约的愧疚感，于是便一口应下了。

更何况，桃描述的场景真的很动人，纱夏有过憧憬。

沿海城市在夏季的夜间是怎样的？  
潮热海风会温柔地抚乱人们的碎发、夜幕中划过灿烂轨迹的花火会停驻在这个瞬间。

反正从爱知县回来，也可以再和妈妈去别的地方。

相比之下，七八个人的局就不好再凑了，指不定过了这个时间，大家就会因各种乌七八糟的原因分别。  
和相识三年的同窗好友们一起，能拥有这样的旅行机会也实属难得。

纱夏有点紧张地把玩着衣服上的纽扣。  
“嗯，什么时候去？”南言下之意是准了，她一愣，马上反应过来。

“下周六！”女儿雀跃的欢呼把快乐铺散开，惹得她的嘴角也沾上了笑意。

算了，纱夏好歹也毕业了。  
读了大学以后，女儿又能再和自己待多久呢？

属于她的人生和梦想，也不能干涉太多。

南盯着墙纸有点脱落的一角出神。

纱夏如今长得比她还要稍高一点点，脸蛋出落得完美，单看鼻子的高度，可能会被怀疑成是外国人。

眼睛是琥珀色的，跳跃着灵动的天真感。  
即使经历了那种事，纱夏依然长成了善良的样子，这样的孩子，内心该有多么坚韧呢。  
自己把纱夏保护好了，是这样的吗？  
南不知道能不能自负地这样说。

倾泻在纱夏身上的复杂感情太多了…  
她一心一意地，在八年以前就决定抛弃“名井南”的身份，只以照顾纱夏为理由继续活下去。

以为再也没办法拥有的那份属于普通人的感情，终于也在和纱夏一起生活的日子里频频现身。

究竟是她帮了纱夏，还是纱夏无暇的灵魂贴近了她的痛苦，治愈了她的伤口。  
这个问题，南没法回答。

岁月斑驳投下的光影，打翻了眼前的一切，浓墨重彩地给纱夏涂上了颜色。

尤其是在她眼里。

接触过再多人也好，南依然觉得纱夏的色彩是最鲜明的。

不管她有没有做好心理准备去接受纱夏未来的离去，有没有能够看开她已长大的事实——

南只能承认，在此时此刻的心绪作用之下，就算要把谎言织进每一次呼吸，她也不愿解开这份染血的缘分。

纱夏，她的养女，她的孩子…  
会理解她的偏执吗？

女孩背对着她。  
天气热，家里虽然开了空调，但纱夏还是出汗了，脖子上滚落的水珠让她的一举一动都被镀上了层不大真实的美感。

纳西索斯，女儿是如水仙花那样动人又致命的存在。

松松垮垮的丝绸外套下，裹着少女初长成的身体。她走路的时候，睡裙柔软的下摆会飘起来，南可以看到纱夏如嫩藕一般的白腿。

她下身没什么东西遮，只穿了一条黑色的热裤，紧翘的臀部被很好地包了起来。

南察觉到自己的视线没办法从纱夏的身体上离开。

她的头有点疼。

2  
再三确认没有遗漏下的东西，南开车把纱夏送到新干线站台。

“到了之后给我发个短信。”一时间也不知道该嘱托什么，分手之前，南的手搭在方向盘上，虽然是目视前方，但话说给女儿听。

“会的，”纱夏听话地应了，像想起什么，她转过头去看南，语气里衔着狡黠的笑意：“妈妈不要太想我。”

小孩一下子就知道调侃她了。  
南的神色带了点放松的意味。

纱夏收到了桃的短信。

对方说她已经到了，就在进站的入口那里等她，为了方便纱夏找人，还特意穿了显眼颜色的衣服。

于是纱夏一眼就看到她的高中同学。  
桃的穿衣风格还是照惯，踩了双舒服的运动鞋，绿色的短T恤让整个人都清清爽爽，露在外面的小臂有漂亮的肌肉线条。

“看到她了。”纱夏和妈妈说，在车里给她指了一下拉着行李箱的平井桃：“那我下去啦？”

南伸手去按开后备箱的开关，点了点头：“路上注意安全。”  
纱夏解开安全带，清脆的声音响起，几乎是一瞬间，她感觉少女甘甜的气息混合着稍高一点的体温向她靠近。

南的脖子被纱夏环住，女儿飞快地在她脸上印下了一个吻，而又因为南偏头的缘故，她们的鼻尖短暂地碰在了一起。

纱夏像触电一样退开了，可两人的脸依然离得很近。

少女垂下了眼睫，脸颊上好像晕起了一抹飞红：“刚刚和你说的不算数，”她在害羞，支吾着不知道怎么把表达爱意的话说出口：“你要记得想我…我也会想你的。”

胸腔里都吸进了纱夏的味道，缠得南昏昏沉沉的。  
女孩的眼神使她心旌摇曳，空气中环绕着让人有些害怕的因子，好像在酝酿一场化学反应。  
纱夏一定要得到个答案，南有点无奈，在她不折不挠的眼神中败下阵来。

她揉揉纱夏的发顶：“会的。”  
只有趁着女儿下车去取行李的时候，她才能明目张胆地收拾起自己的情绪。

南轻轻抬手，停在纱夏方才落下那个吻的位置，只感觉被双唇碰过的肌肤滚烫地燃烧了起来。

上次亲吻纱夏，是什么时候？  
她其实不太擅长做这种肉麻的事情。

纱夏那时似乎还小吧，南也根本不知道怎么去对付孩子。  
真正的母亲一般会怎么做呢？  
她特意在记忆里长久地搜寻了一番，没找到答案。  
只是有意模仿电视剧里的温馨情节罢了，为的是象征性地奖励一下做得好的纱夏。  
价值观的问题：南觉得请纱夏吃一顿冰激凌远比亲吻更有意义。

纱夏最后朝她挥手，南才似梦初觉一般，回应她的信号。

女儿满足地转过身去，她留在车里，目送纱夏的离开。

年轻人不知道在说些什么。  
在她们进站之前，南看到平井桃亲密地把手搭在纱夏的肩膀上，女儿侧过头去聆听她说话。

对谁都不设防，对谁都真诚得要命，南有点后悔，是不是把她保护得太好了？

这两人好像有很多要分享的事，以至于笑得眉眼弯弯。

她想再看看纱夏，眨眼间女儿就已消失在了车站的入口。

南瞥一眼后视镜里自己，差点被这个陌生又疯狂的女人吓一大跳。  
她凝望着那双眼睛。  
说实在话，南不确定那是不是自己的眼睛。  
可如果是…她在好奇。  
嫉妒为何会出现在其中？

“你妈妈开车送你来的？”桃问纱夏，女孩好像有点气喘，可是也没走多远。  
桃去看朋友的行李箱，看起来也不重的样子。

“嗯。”纱夏点头，她一直在想名井南，为了分散注意力，还特意给自己找了事做。  
比如现在，她正努力在人潮中寻找正确的站牌。  
可桃这家伙，又问到妈妈了。

能不能赶快结束这个话题？

南那张脸好不容易才从脑海里擦去，现在却又变得更醒目。

再想想什么吧。

她看着脚下的阶梯，发散的思绪终于落座，暗自庆幸今天没穿裙子，要不然该有多麻烦…

“真好啊，”桃在旁边嘟囔：“你妈妈好宠你，我爸妈就让我自己搭电车来。”

才转移的注意力又徒劳无功地回到起点。  
纱夏只好放弃了原有的想法。  
我的妈妈…

名井南。纱夏在心底念了一遍这个名字。  
来之前亲了她，不仅如此，还厚着脸皮要求她想自己…

她的语气不自觉地变得娇软，抬眼看平井桃的时候，都压不住欣喜。

“羡慕吧？”

那样子是在炫耀妈妈吗？

桃怀疑自己看错了。

这更像…炫耀爱人吧。

3  
抵达爱知县的时候，太阳还没落山，之前在网站上已经预约好了房间，纱夏掏出证件之后，从应侍生那拿到一把钥匙。

底部有温泉，不同于东京都市里用钢筋水泥搭起的大酒店，这座宾馆的结构是木质的，自然也没有电子门的存在。

“他们到了吗？”纱夏躺在榻榻米上问平井。她有点累了，一闭上双眼差点没陷到梦乡里去。  
“到了，说就等我们了。”平井靠着墙壁，在看手机，回复着他们聊天群里的消息。

“现在是去吃饭吗？”纱夏问，坐起身来打量室内的环境。  
“嗯，你收拾好了我们就走。”  
“那出发吧。”  
“哗啦”的声音让平井去看纱夏，她拉开了壁橱的门，弄出不小的噪音。  
“你干嘛把壁橱打开？”  
“想看看里面有没有哆啦A梦…”纱夏吐吐舌头，有点不舍地又关上它，和平井桃一起下楼了。

晚饭时刻很愉快，大家往日闹闲嘴的功力终于有发挥作用的地方了。

说中学时读书好辛苦，抱怨那几个臭名昭著的老师，也有些怀念那些迟到被罚站的日子。  
除此之外，几乎所有人都在谈论未来，都在提问。

大学是什么样子的？

纱夏是很想回答，可她也没经历过，以后有机会的话，还是要问问南。

下次聚在这里吃饭又该是什么样的光景呢？

她忍不住这样去想。

又加了一盘寿司，纱夏刻意点了鱼腩的，结果只是把鱼腩吃得一干二净，米饭留了不少。  
杏子第一次看到有人这么浪费食物，忍不住皱了眉头：“纱夏，你这吃法也太费钱了吧。”

桃向杏子递眼色：“她一直都这么吃，习惯就好。”  
“别在意嘛，”纱夏举起手边的小酒杯，她之前明明说过不会碰酒精的，可这么多人坐在一起，不喝反而会觉得不好意思：“吃得开心就好。”

杏子笑了，和她碰杯。

时钟指针转过七点半。  
眼见消食消得也差不多了，大家纷纷起身向下一个目的地转移。

负一楼的温泉池。

纱夏在楼层中间拿了消过毒的浴衣。  
挑尺码的时候她犹豫了一下，本来有四个尺码的浴衣，不知怎么缺了最小号的，她去问管理人员，对方很抱歉地告诉她，现在这个点刚好是泡温泉的高峰期，所有人都想舒舒服服地去看花火大会。  
这不，五分钟前才放了一件，又被人取走了。

纱夏只好退而求其次，把腰带多绑了一圈。  
她回房间的时候，室友已经准备好了。  
桃给刚冲完凉的她拿了个皮筋，纱夏两下就把头发扎好。

“等一下。”桃出声拦住了要开门出去的朋友。  
虽然素颜也很漂亮，她还是不由分说地给纱夏抹了口红。  
“泡完温泉就会花掉的。”纱夏扭头想躲，她本来也想稍微化点妆，正是考虑到待会要去温泉池子那种水涔涔的地方，才放弃的。

“只涂嘴巴就好，不容易掉色的，相信我。”桃松开她，打量她的脸庞：“漂亮。”  
男女汤池入口不一样，但还是有班上的男生在大厅等她们下来。

显然有人是奔着纱夏来的，阳太看到她的时候甚至往前走了一步。

女孩对此倒是没什么反应。  
她对“美”没有太多概念，不甚在意其他人眼中的自己。  
她的身边已经有名井南了。  
在纱夏心中，妈妈算得上是美的代名词。  
而且是“最美”。  
再说，她从来都只听南的话。

还没忘记小时候南专门去学校给她出头。  
也是多亏了妈妈，那两个爱说闲话的男生才再没骚扰过她。  
妈妈和她说要与异性保持距离来着，她都照做了。

“凑崎…”阳太有点腼腆地叫了她的姓，这个一米八的男孩子喜欢运动，身材匀称，除了肤色偏黑一点，好像暂时挑不出什么外貌上的缺点。

他挠挠头：“待会你去花火大会吗？”  
纱夏抬头看他，女孩的表情让阳太看痴了。

她露出了微笑：“当然会去。”  
阳太脸红，他很开心地笑，不敢直视凑崎的眼睛，只好说：“那待会儿见。”  
有几个男生在起哄，甚至连桃都在揶揄凑崎，声音压得低低的：“你看你，果然很有魅力。”

纱夏真的不觉得有什么好自豪的，她会微笑也只是因为“花火大会”本身就是一件很美好的事情，并不是因为问她的人是阳太。  
她去瞪桃，但一点威慑力都没有。

其他人走得比较快，纱夏被展厅里宣传花火大会的海报吸引了，看了一会儿，直到桃叫她走了，她才勉强挪了脚步。

桃走下楼梯，纱夏也跟着她转了个弯。

结果前面的人突然站住了，纱夏没预料到，一下子撞到桃的背。

虽然叫着不要涂口红，但纱夏还是怕刚刚的碰撞会把口红弄花。  
于是她赶快去看有没有在平井桃的衣服上留下印子。

幸好没有。

桃还是没动，纱夏出声问她：“怎么不走了？”

“那个人…”缓了一会桃才开口，好像真的是被震撼到了：“好漂亮。”

怎么还犯起花痴来了，纱夏很无语。

“也只有你才会因为这种理…”

她的话戛然而止，因为在绕过桃以后，她也看见了那个人。

对她的侧脸再熟悉不过，纱夏甚至只要一个背影，就能一眼认出她来。  
女人没笑，纱夏知道她一个人的时候不太爱笑。  
但是依然不影响那份美貌，无论看过多少次，都没办法不被惊艳。

妈妈…？

“你还不是一样。”纱夏发愣的速度甚至比桃还要快，桃去反驳她。  
本来只是想要戏弄一下纱夏的，结果对方真的就像哑巴一样，半个字都没说出来，眼睛直直地盯着那个女人，恨不得要把她吃了。

桃看她这架势不像是开玩笑的，有点后怕：“你…原来喜欢这种？”  
纱夏根本听不见桃说话。  
同样，她也没办法开口叫住名井南。  
一向引以为豪的视力也没能成为底气，纱夏甚至都怀疑是不是自己看错了。

名井南现在不应该躺在东京新宿的家里休息吗？

问题好多，多到不知从何说起…  
为什么才分开又在这里见到？  
为什么会来爱知县？  
为什么和她出现在同一个酒店里？

就在这踌躇的当口，那女人转过身朝着另一个方向走了。  
“那边好像是私人汤池。”桃的声音给出了纱夏此刻最想听到的关键词。

她迅速看向桃，把对方吓了一跳。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
桃白她一眼，指了指旁边那个大到令人发指的路牌：“我开始还说呢，这么大的路牌就算是瞎子都能看见，没想到还真有人看不见，”她拿手去试纱夏的额头，假装是被烫到了：“你今天脑子有问题？”

纱夏把桃的手拍掉了。  
“桃，你先去泡。”她转起脑筋来，要支开桃。  
“啊？那你呢？”朋友显然没这么好糊弄。  
“我有个东西忘拿了。”这借口也太蹩脚了，纱夏在心里给了自己一耳光。  
“什么东西啊？”桃锲而不舍地继续问。  
“就是…就是…”  
她有点着急，怕再不去名井南就不见了，可桃在这里磨磨唧唧的。

“就是很重要的东西。”不管了，纱夏把桃往入口那里推，自己又走回楼梯，作势要上去。  
她头也不回：“你先去吧，我待会就来了。”

“噢，那好吧，快点来就行…”桃也不介意，声音渐渐小了。  
纱夏闪到一边，靠在楼梯的拐角。  
有点紧张，她不知如何缓解这种情绪，背死死抵住了楼梯的扶手。

打开手机，纱夏点进了和南的聊天记录。  
最新一条回复也是在两个小时前。

“我已经到酒店了，晚上泡温泉，现在要去吃饭了。”  
“好，要多吃点。”

简短的回复。  
纱夏的手指在屏幕上敲击。打了几个字以后很快又删掉。

太激动了，这样不行。  
她抬起头思索了一下，编辑了一条看上去尽量显得普通的短信。  
“我准备泡温泉了，妈妈在家里干什么呢？”

信息发出去了，送达的提示却迟迟未现身。  
关机了吗？两分钟过去，她的手机死寂，还是没弹出“已送达”的标识。

纱夏的目光最终还是落在了私人汤池的入口。

4  
拉开门的时候，她感觉冒着热气的水雾正从脚边逃窜。

肉眼可见的蜿蜒的痕迹，让纱夏在恍惚间以为这是白色的毒蛇。

换衣服的地方空无一人。  
插着钥匙的储物柜倒是关上了一个，其他的都敞开着，里面空空如也。

纱夏在取衣服的时候看到的浴衣只有三种，黄色、红色以及蓝色。

独独缺了绿色。

她现在看到篮子里装了一件浴衣，是绿色的布料——也就是四个尺码里最小的那件。

喉头滚动了一下，她是赤足踩在席子上向前移动，并没有发出声音。

纱夏在出汗，她悬空的手轻轻放在里间的纸拉门上。

打开这道门，就能看到里面的人——只要她还在。

还在的，衣服还在这里，柜子也锁了一个。  
不止是身体在出汗，纱夏的心脏好像也在出汗。

露天的温泉，刚入夜的天空只浅抹上了黑色，边边角角的地方依然透明，能看到光亮。  
树梢从侧边向院内伸进枝桠，乡下的天空被星星点缀，从这个角度看，繁星正好落在了绿叶之间，变成了大地结出的果实。  
看不见月亮，只有水波荡漾出的银色反光暗示着它的存在，可能是被屋檐遮住了。  
靠着池子边缘的女人背对着纱夏。

她应该是听到声音了，却没有回头。  
这种优雅高贵的姿态，纱夏只在一个人身上见过。  
她抿了抿唇，吐出一个词：“妈妈…”

女孩小声试探的胆怯让南觉得可爱，但她还是很给面子地应了纱夏。

纱夏的呼吸差点停止了，她咬到了舌头。

南精致的脸颊上贴着零散的湿发，光裸的脖颈曲线优美，水珠顺着轨迹往下滑。  
她是第一次这样去看南。  
那张清丽的面容上闪着纱夏读不懂的表情。  
南举手投足间透露出矜贵的慵懒，让纱夏一下子忘记了两人的身份。  
流水让气氛更加的旖旎动人，本就是一副错落有致的工笔画，作为画里点睛之人的那尤物居然活了过来。

哪有爱美之人会错过一睹她风采的机会？  
纱夏情难自已，她想去触碰妈妈，去确认她的存在。  
南是人鱼，纱夏像海上被蛊惑心智的水手。  
她踩着漫出来的水，小小的水花溅起了微弱的涟漪。

南不必费心歌唱，纱夏也会为她调转船头。

她靠近了妈妈，两双眼睛在这期间没偏移过一寸，彼此的倒影都落在其中。  
南的身体被水温温柔柔地包裹住。  
纱夏意识到如果再不收敛视线，就会不可避免地看到她让人脸红心跳的部位。

她慌忙地转移了目光，可离得近了，她连妈妈的眼睛也不敢看了。

“你怎么来了？”  
纱夏憋了半天也只憋出这句话。  
南往前探，胸前的风光露出来更多，她不知道怎么办才好。

“你涂了口红。”答非所问，南好听的声音让纱夏一下就醉了。  
真的是妈妈没错，她现在才敢相信。  
“不怎么样吗…”纱夏的眉毛耷拉下来，露出了泄气的表情。

妈妈实在是太美了，所有人在她身边都会黯然失色吧。  
南摇头：“好看。”

她用更笃定地口吻补了一句：“非常。”

女人把一只手从水里抬了起来，纱夏感觉南温热的手指贴向了她的脚踝。

幸好黑夜让人看不清表情。

“好看得想把…”南的语气有点不符合她性子的调皮，几个字弄得纱夏痒痒的：“纱夏也拉进来。”

“会被弄湿的。”纱夏被妈妈露骨的挑逗弄得脸红了，有点嗔怪地去反对这个提议。  
言语间单纯又色情的暗示，让南握她脚腕的手紧了紧。

少女不知道自己说了什么话。

南放开了纱夏，她好像用脚踩着温泉的壁沿，蹬了一下，以游泳的姿态划向更远的地方。

她被月光笼罩着住，像刚从天上降落凡间的女神。  
“那就把衣服脱了再下来。”南被自己这句话弄得胆战心惊。

但她太难掩饰了。  
对纱夏深不见底的欲望和索求，好像再不发泄出来，她就会被折磨至死。

妈妈今天的态度好霸道，纱夏却一点儿也不想拒绝。  
最开始她心里还在纠结，想耍赖，要和妈妈说她来是为了陪同学玩的，看她一眼就得走了。

现在她又已经把隔壁的朋友都忘得一干二净。

纱夏纤细的手指先移到腰间，灵巧地挑了几下，就把系好的结打开了。  
南看女孩的衣襟慢慢舒展，雪白的肌肤也露了出来。

就是没有下一步动作，她在咬唇害羞。

南心神领会地闭上了眼睛：“我不看。”

妈妈阖上了眼帘，一副淡然自若的样子，纱夏反倒更不好意思。  
细嫩的皮肤沾了点粉色，不知道是被热气熏的，还是羞的。

趁现在，纱夏把浴衣剥掉，放在一旁的椅子上。

她紧张地没顾得上名井南是否在偷看。  
把脚伸进水里，好舒服的温度，纱夏满足地舒了口气，才潜下来。

确认自己只有锁骨露在外面，她才说话：“好了。”

南把头偏向一边去看纱夏。

“过来。”她宠溺地唤女儿，像是叫一只她最爱的小狗。

5  
其实以前分离过这么久的，甚至有更久的时候。

却没哪次，南有过这样的感觉。

如坐针毡，如芒在背。  
大脑不受控制地回放纱夏和平井聊天的画面。

随之而来的…是可以冲垮她的占有欲。

夏季的花火大会是年轻的恋人交换誓言的最好时机吧，她不知道平井桃喜不喜欢纱夏，就算不喜欢——她的女儿那么漂亮。

一想到同行的那群男生，那种病态的痛苦感，最终还是被引爆了。

女儿什么都告诉她，要去的酒店在哪，叫什么名字。

爱知县和东京都之间的距离不长，如果现在掉转车头，能抵达的，赶在纱夏去花火大会之前。

南把地图导航的应用打开。  
刚进多治见市，纱夏的短信就来了。  
女儿说是安全抵达，准备去吃饭。和她最开始预计的没错，还有更多充裕的时间。

把车停在附近的商场，她以最快的速度买了几件能应付的衣服。

出来得太急了，什么都没准备。  
赶到酒店的时候是七点，得亏南有钱，才能在旺季把最高层的单人房间给订下来。  
离花火大会开始的时间还早，既然来了也不能太奢侈地把这次机会浪费掉。  
她问是否还有私人温泉的位置，得到了肯定的回答之后，南去拿了浴衣，刚好只剩最后一件小码的了。

没有抱着刻意的心态，她下楼的时候，正巧看见有一群年轻的男孩子簇拥在一起。  
直觉告诉她这些人是纱夏的同学，为了印证，她等了好一会。

纱夏是挽着平井桃出来的，她们两睡一间屋子吗？  
以为到这就结束的挑战并未完。  
那个看上去最受欢迎的男孩子低头看纱夏，好像是在说什么。  
至于内容，在南眼里，十有八九是觊觎她女儿的可恶言论。  
如果，南心惊地想，如果纱夏喜欢她的同班男生。

两情相悦的话，她该怎么办才好？

而且，既然是两情相悦，她又为何要阻止…

不知道…  
南的脑子很混乱。

趁现在拦下纱夏，她只给了自己这个选择。

拦下女儿。

想着顺其自然的那份从容消失得无影无踪，南在确认纱夏看到自己之后，才进了汤池。

她起先是面对着更衣室的，直到女孩的影子离那道门越来越近，南才心满意足地转过去。

纱夏的睫毛已经拢了水珠，肩膀好像在颤抖，南把手覆上去，纱夏被她拉得靠近了一点。  
她示意纱夏用背对着她，所以等女儿转了个圈，南才再把手搭在对方的肩膀上。

在给自己按摩，纱夏想，妈妈手上的力气用得恰到好处，手部的皮肤保养得也好。

把她按得软绵绵的，纱夏的意识浸泡在温泉里，有点涣散。

“你…待到什么时候？”纱夏还想问妈妈为什么来，但她才吃了闭门羹，只好换一个问题。  
“明天有事，上午就走。”

纱夏明了，她的言下之意就是：现在没事。

南来这里不是出公差。

看纱夏沉默，南换了手法去捏她的脖子：“和同学们玩得怎么样？”  
“嗯…很好。”被按得舒服，纱夏吐出绵长的气音。

南的小腹一紧，差点就没控制好劲。  
让心智安定下来，她才接着问。  
“等会儿去看花火，路线计划好了吗？”

妈妈向来虑事周道，纱夏经这一提醒才想起等会还要和同学出去，这下有点不情愿了。  
“计划好了…”听出纱夏撒娇的意味。  
南笑吟吟的：“你听上去不开心。”

“还好啦。”纱夏有点抱怨地去想，妈妈要是没来就好了，和她呆在一起的缱绻情意就不会被拿来当作对比，衬得什么事情都索然无味了。

“有什么想做的吗？”

“想和…”差点把整句话都说出来，纱夏忙不迭地把“你”字往里吞。  
都多大了，还这么黏妈妈，会被嫌弃的吧。

虽然妈妈好像压根不在意，但她还是有点好面子的。

“纱夏想和喜欢的人去看花火吗？”  
她眉心一跳，简单地思索了一下。

如果说…南就是自己最喜欢的人。  
那应该也是可以的吧？

纱夏干脆应了：“嗯。”

这个答案却在南那里掀起了巨大的风浪，她只不过是想试探。  
没成想，纱夏的答案居然真的是肯定。  
现在南哪里会想得到，纱夏口中说的人就是自己。

她生硬地用错误的念头去理解：“是那个男孩子吗？”

控制不住的情绪使她的语气变得酸溜溜的。

“什么男孩子？”因为二人心中的人选对不上，纱夏没反应过来。  
“在大厅找你说话的那个。”  
女孩有点急切地转过身，露了侧脸在南面前，和她辩解：“才没有那回事，我不喜欢他。”

怎么连这个都被看到了？纱夏心里七上八下的。  
“这样。”南屈起指节弹了女儿的额头，她放心不少。  
很了解纱夏的微表情。  
不是在说谎，看来女儿是真的不喜欢他。

“那是谁？”南继续问，语气有点玩味：“纱夏该不会读书的时候就早恋了吧，不告诉我吗？”

心中想着的人是名井南，结果妈妈竟然用“早恋”这个词去概括这样的感情。  
“没有早恋。”纱夏的头摇得像波浪鼓，脸不争气地红了。

她费力地去琢磨“早恋”一词暗含的意思。

要“早恋”的话，得是爱情。

哪里出了问题？  
纱夏突然找不到反驳妈妈的底气。

女儿不说话了，南敏锐地察觉到第二个回答是有猫腻的。

可是，还有必要刨根问底吗，得到回答又有什么用呢？

纱夏的想法和她那龌龊心思所希冀的不可能一样吧。

已经问得够多了。

纱夏听到南的叹气声。  
“纱夏…”妈妈好像在强忍着什么，第一次这样去叫她。

女孩的心脏跳得很快。

妈妈的下巴轻轻靠住了她的肩膀。

南的青丝被挽起来，两人的皮肤亲密地贴在了一起，鬓发厮磨。

纱夏半边身子都麻了，快要站不稳。

她感觉，妈妈的手先是降落在她的肩膀，再隐晦地路过她的肋骨。  
要是靠得更近一点，纱夏被这个念头弄得心悸。

这双手就可以把她的胸乳握在手里。

她眼角泛红，没意识到有什么东西在她身上蔓延。

南最后缠住了她的腰。

又来了，她们两人之间那阵不清不楚的情潮。  
之前都只没到小腿肚，这次干脆是直接让人溺亡的高度。  
汹涌的，让人喘不过气来。


	3. Chapter 3

1  
男孩从熙熙攘攘的人群挤出来，叫了纱夏和桃的名字。

“来尝尝虾饼。”

是森川，他和阳太关系很好。

“听说是每年花火祭夜市里卖得最好的小吃。”

作为最早知道兄弟喜欢纱夏的人，森川是来邀功的。

“不知道对不对得起阳太排这么久的队。”

“那阳太君呢？”桃买了他的账，往同学身后张望：“他不来试试味道吗？”

“我们买了好几份，他还在等，”森川在偷偷瞟纱夏，想看她什么反应，好向阳太汇报：“想先给你们吃，就叫老板把这一份拿出来了。”

桃很乐意，逛了这么久也差不多饿了：“阳太君真是体贴。”

她知道，如果这会儿纱夏没站在她身边，自己估计是没可能吃到这份虾饼的。

受人恩惠者可不能就这样没心没肺地独吞好处，她补充一句。

“森川君也辛苦了，给我们送过来，就和我们一起吃吧？”

桃用手肘捅了一下从花火大会开始到现在一直心不在焉的纱夏，用只有两个人才听得到的音量提醒她：“阳太那家伙是给你买的，赶快说声谢谢。”

“真是太谢谢了。”纱夏理了理一团乱麻的心，知道在比肩继踵的集市上买到热门小吃不容易，所以也还算是真诚地作出了回应。

得了这句感谢，森川的反应可能会让人误以为喜欢纱夏的是他本人而不是阳太。

大概是男生间相处时的义气作祟吧？

既然已经听到了这句话，森川摆手。

“我的那一份还在摊子上做呢，就两块，塞牙缝垫垫肚子而已，”他找借口撤退：“你们吃就是，我去看看他们。”

目送森川离开，桃才问纱夏：“你还好吗？肚子是不舒服吗？”

“还好，”纱夏没想到自己在这次旅行中，居然沦落成要厚着脸皮说谎的人：“就是有点累。”

不过这句话也不完全是谎言，纱夏的确累了。

如果要作比较，来时那高涨的兴致至少抹去了一半。

她的身体待在这里，心还留在另一个人的身边。

妈妈现在在做什么？

纱夏抬起头。

这一次比一次盛大夺目，吸引人的银花火树，此刻也像落入她眼里那样，落入了南的眼里吗？

留在耳边潮热的吐息好像黏在了触觉神经上，纱夏时不时抬起手去抚弄一下右边的耳朵。

自这里为起点，泛出了噬人心骨的痒。

从汤池里带出来的心跳还没有彻底平息。

如果不是桃突然打电话来。

她今晚有可能真的会因缺氧死在妈妈的怀抱里。

手机的响动惊醒了池子中央的两人，纱夏看到她脱在椅子上的浴衣有一块布料被照得发亮。

那是还没来得及存进柜子里的手机。

铃声在这静默的时刻里中断了越燃越旺的火势。

南好像不紧不慢的。

纱夏感觉腰间存在感极强的那双手在放开之前还轻轻捏了捏她的腰。

“纱夏再这样发呆，是会被同学认为在做坏事的哦。”

被妈妈弄得久久回不过神来，她这下才逆着水流往岸边走。

纱夏的手指在干燥的浴衣上蹭了蹭。

看了眼屏幕，是桃打来的。

她才想起来，之前说好的，待会儿就去汤池里找桃，一个不小心就在妈妈这里赖上了。

纱夏回过头，南的神态倒是自在得很，好像始作俑者不是她。

不是她哄骗纱夏脱衣服下来，也不是她诱惑纱夏去忘记与同伴之间的约定。

“纱夏去哪了？怎么没看到你，我们都泡完出来了。”

“那个…桃，”纱夏支支吾吾的，终于找到一个借口：“我来姨妈了…”

她努力忽视名井南无声的轻笑。

“这么不巧…买到了卫生巾吗？”

“买到了，去了边上的便利店。”

纱夏有点心虚。

这周围有便利店吗？她搜索着来时的记忆。

“放回房间没？身体有没有难受？”

好在桃也没展开多问。

“嗯…我没事的。”

“那就好，我们在这里喝大麦茶，里面还有几个人没出来，”桃停顿了一下，好像在数缺席的同学：“待会儿门口见？”

“好。”纱夏小心地挂断了电话，才安定下来。

“好像小瞧了纱夏骗人的功夫，”南双手抱胸，表情耐人寻味：“有没有骗过我？”

“没有！”纱夏急忙否认：“而且还不是因为妈妈，我才…”

她停住了，想要控诉南。

但要控诉她，就得把妈妈刚刚在她身上做的事情都列举出来，那是罪名。

南看纱夏低眉垂眼，羞态毕露的样子，心情好得要命，一路上的那些郁闷气结都消失了。

“快去吧，晚了就会错过烟花的。”她决定放纱夏一马。

妈妈终于不揪着小尾巴逗她，纱夏听她的话，手扶着岸边，她准备借水的浮力起身，再踩着台阶上去。

身后又有水流的声音，她用余光发觉妈妈正在往她这里游。

她停在了纱夏的正前面。

“怎么了吗？”女孩疑惑的音调甜美动听，像羽毛一般拂过南的心头。

轻捷的羽毛再掉落，落在月色无边的水面上。

南摇摇头：“没什么。”

但她的身体在说反话，并且离纱夏越来越近。

这次换过来了，换南亲在纱夏的下巴。

“纱夏也是，记得想妈妈。”

2  
一语成谶。

因为想着妈妈，纱夏在夜市穿行的时候，一直琢磨着要给南带点礼物。

她不爱在晚上吃东西，所以食物全部被纱夏在心里否决。

女孩在人头攒动的路边摊买了个纪念品，是绘了烟花图案的御守，下面写着“平安”二字。  
除此之外，纱夏还决定和南分享今晚的记忆。

她打算用手机拍张照，背景定为以黑夜为幕布的烟火舞台。  
可无论她怎么试，都没有捕捉到烟花完全在空中绽放的那最美的一瞬——至少在她眼里，怎么拍都不够完美。

摆弄了好一阵子，纱夏都快放弃了。

“凑崎？”是阳太的声音，纱夏看到他站到自己身边来：“你在做什么？”

“啊…我想拍烟花，”她有点不好意思，咬住了嘴唇：“但好像都拍得很丑。”

“不介意的话，”阳太伸出手，做出一个请求的手势：“我可以帮你。”

想起这个男生是摄影同好会的会员，纱夏没怎么犹豫就把手机给他，阳太翻了几张所谓的“失败品”。

“凑崎对自己要求很严嘛，拍得其实都不错。”

他点开相机，因身高优势把镜头举得更高了。  
阳太调试了几下，他耐心地等待光影在空中舞动，在那时按下快门键。

“这样可以吗？”阳太把手机递给纱夏，纱夏凑过来看。

“拍得真好。”

纱夏忍不住感叹，她和阳太一齐低着头看那张好看的相片。

金色的花火在空中闪耀出绚烂的光芒，烟火的光迹把夜晚的天空以一种精巧的比率切割开来。

专业的果然就是不一样，纱夏真诚地对阳太说了一声谢谢。

她沐浴过后残留在发间的香气被阳太闻到了，女孩漂亮的脸因屏幕的微光而被照亮。  
他的太阳穴因心动在突突地跳着，那只垂下的手握成拳头，趁纱夏还在用手机的时候给自己打气。

几个知趣的朋友都已经闪开，识眼色地给他留了二人独处的空间。  
纱夏点开和妈妈的对话框，她发现前一条发出去的短信气泡被标记了“已读”。

把刚刚阳太拍下的照片拉进来。  
纱夏编辑了短信。

”本来想由我自己拍的，但是还是托同学帮忙了，因为这样才能给你看最漂亮的烟花。“

她点了发送键，放下了手机。  
阳太看她停下动作望过来。

“谢谢你帮我拍照。”女孩又一次道谢，笑眼弯弯，直直地击中了他的靶心。

不等了，他深吸了一口气。

“凑崎同学，我有话想和你说。”

手机没暗灭，纱夏刚刚发出的消息旁边跳出“已读”。  
阳太不等纱夏回答，自顾自地说下去。

“我喜……”  
“什么？”她没听清，因为手机突然震动了一下，转移了她的注意力。

太期待名井南的回复，所以她抬手去看。  
有一束好大的烟花在此刻升空，“砰”一声爆裂开来。  
整个天空一下就像白昼一样明亮，拉长的花火线条旋转着往海洋里坠落。  
南回了一张看起来是从更远的角度拍下的照片，主角同样是烟花。

“……欢你。”  
配了一行小字：“很好看，不过我相信由你亲手拍的会更好看。”

3  
“纱夏好慢啊…”桃看着纱夏边擦头发边从浴室里走出来：“今天不是洗过澡了吗？”

“看花火的时候又出了一身汗，不洗不舒服。”

“噢，这样啊。” 桃的眼神变了，一下子变得很八卦。

“对了。”

显然她有强撑着困意也要等纱夏出来的原因。

阳太刚刚和你说什么了？”

“阳太？他帮我照了张照片。”

桃摇头，去推纱夏：“不是这个，我说他拍完照之后和你说了什么？”

“之后…”纱夏绞尽脑汁地在回想。

那个时候好像有很震撼人心的烟花，南正回她消息。

说了什么呢？阳太在光亮熄灭后好像显得有点局促，和她随便寒暄了几句就走了。

“没说什么重要的事，就随便聊了一下。”

“啧，”桃撇了撇嘴：“看你俩气氛那么好，我还以为他会和你表白。”

“瞎说什么呢。”纱夏作势要敲桃的脑袋，桃笑嘻嘻地往后躲。

“还想听劲爆消息的，算了，我还是睡觉吧。”桃装作失望至极，倒回了枕头上。

不过今天从上午开始收拾行李，又坐了一下午新干线，晚上还在花火祭的场地走了一个多小时，她困得不行了。

纱夏往后退了几步，按灭了大灯。

桃闷闷的声音传过来：“你头发不是还没干吗，我开灯也能睡的。”

“没事，可以用卫生间的灯，反正我弄干头发也睡了。”

她回到里间，对着镜子擦了一会儿，头发还是有点湿湿的。

但她打算先上床玩手机，所以就没继续折腾，简单地抓了两下头发之后，她就踩到客房的榻榻米上。

桃好像就睡着了，安静地蜷缩在被窝里。纱夏因此也紧张兮兮的，生怕发出什么响声吵到她。

她去茶几上拿手机，结果在黑暗里摸到个塑料纸包着的硬东西。

完了，到酒店之后忘记把御守给名井南了。

回家给也不迟，但她今晚只是发了张照片过去，感觉有点寒酸。

在汤池的时候妈妈还特意说了明天就得走…

“桃？”纱夏小声地喊了一下平井，对方没有反应。看样子是完全睡着了。

——

南的手机发出叮咚的声音，她刚换上新买的T恤，打算将就着作睡衣穿。

听到手机响，她去拿。

是纱夏。

“妈妈睡了吗？”

过了几秒又发过来一条。

“你已读了，还没睡。”

她轻笑一下，打字问：“怎么了？”

“你在哪间房？我有东西要给你。”

没过一会，房门就被小小的力度敲响，南去给她开门。

纱夏穿了一件松松垮垮的深蓝色睡衣。

这件衣服是她给女儿买的，因为面料摸起来高档舒服。

不过纱夏扣子没系好，领口那空了两粒没扣，头发还有些未干的在滴水。她的左手拿了个用纸包好的小方块。

名井视线再往下，纱夏是赤脚，也从侧面印证了她出来得是真的很急。

她弯腰，将房间另一双一次性凉鞋丢给纱夏：“把鞋穿上。”

“我不进来了，”纱夏说：“桃睡了，待得太晚我怕回去之后会吵醒她，我来这里是为了给你这个。”

她把左手拿着的纸包给她。

南摸了一下形状，猜到个七八分。

“御守？”

“嗯。”纱夏怕她嫌弃，因为家里有很多个不同样子的御守了，连忙加了一句：“图案是花火祭限定的，可以保佑你平安。”

“谢谢。”南好像喜欢，纱夏也就不担心了。

她正准备转身的时候，南拉起了她的手。

对上纱夏的眼神，她没解释，只是把女儿牵进了房间。

“妈妈有什么事吗？”纱夏问。

南打开浴室的门，给她拿了吹风机。

“不是说你朋友睡了吗？吹头发声音大，等头发干又要很久，在我这吹了再走吧。”

进了房间以后纱夏才开始打量南，她妈妈可能也才洗完澡没多久，因为浴室里还有未散的氤氲水汽，仔细闻的话也可以闻到南身上的沐浴露香味，和她身上的是同一种，大概是宾馆里配好的。

但其实十年以来，她们用的都是同一种味道的沐浴露。

“好，不过…” 纱夏是第一次看到名井的这件T恤：“你这件衣服是什么时候买的，以前没见你穿过。”

为她插上吹风机电源，妈妈示意她坐在凳子上。

南在家里也经常会给自己吹头发，所以纱夏乖乖地照做了。

吹风机打开之前，纱夏听到妈妈的答案：“今天来找你的时候买的。”

4  
“好软，”纱夏发出欢呼，滑到被子里去：“最贵的价格订到的房间果然是最好的。”

南将最后一盏灯熄灭了，她想主动去适应黑暗，所以闭了会儿眼睛才睁开，看到纱夏躺在她的床上：“真不回去了？”

“不回去了，”纱夏撒娇：“妈妈都说是来找我的了。”

南也掀开被子，顺势抱住纱夏抱住，贴着她耳朵问：“明天怎么和你同学解释？”

“妈妈借我一件衣服穿就行，反正你买了那么多件，”纱夏弯着眼睛转过身，结果额头不小心撞到了南的下巴：“嘶…我就说我醒得早，看到桃睡懒觉，所以先出去散步了。”

南挑眉，帮纱夏揉揉脑袋，好像明知故问：“以前没发现你竟然是个谎话精，为什么不直接和同学说妈妈来了？”

“桃今天也看到你了，”纱夏有点抱怨名井南的意思：“你什么提示都没有，害得我都没敢认。她都看我傻站那么久了，我明天难道还要去和她说：‘昨天晚上你看到的漂亮女人其实是我妈妈’吗？”

多丢脸啊…纱夏心中诽谤她。

“不过，妈妈果然是想我了，”纱夏主动凑头去靠南的颈窝：“毕业旅行也想陪我吧？”她的声音透露着小小的得意。

“你在车上都那么直白地叫我想你了，我还能不给你长面子？”南又怪到纱夏身上。

不愧是律师，论动脑筋的速度还有嘴皮子上的功夫，纱夏想打败她得再修练个十年。

前提是南的实力也得在原地踏步才行。

被妈妈的话所提醒，纱夏想起自己在车上亲名井南的那一下，又想起离开汤池时名井回赠在下巴上的那个同样性质的吻。

她在黑暗里的脸又泛红了。

纱夏去顶嘴，故意不接这个话茬，只自顾地说下去：“妈妈，这么黏女儿可是不行的。”

不行的。

女儿只是在调侃她而已，南知道。

不行的，这样是不行的。

“纱夏是不喜欢这样？”虽然她猜测纱夏不会用否定来回答自己，但怀抱着更多难言的爱意，南显然处于下风。

至少在等待纱夏的答案的时间里，她有点忐忑。

纱夏发觉气氛变了：妈妈在等她。

明明是用玩笑话开始的，为什么回答的时候又没办法以同样顽劣的方式结束结束…

她难得感觉主导权在自己手上，南好像有点不安，这种不安和她每次等考试成绩公布时的那种气氛相似。

“我…”

纱夏不知道怎么回答，如果说‘喜欢这样’，她前面干嘛还和名井南抬杠，这不是让她打自己脸吗？

可是她没有不喜欢，她还愿意和南在一起待得更久。

今晚的花火大会也是，她希望站在身边的人是名井南。

她想妈妈大概是独自开了四个小时的车，跑到她在的这个城市来了，不仅如此，因为她，南还要匆匆地去商店买衣服。

她为自己做了这么多事，所以纱夏主动丢掉了主动权。

女孩温温软软的呼吸喷在名井身上。

她听见纱夏小声地说了一句：“喜欢…”

“所以下次想我的时候也要来找我…在路上的时候要早点告诉我，这样你就不会孤单了。”

“我会等你来的。”

南没说话，但纱夏已经撑不住了，脑海里又杂七杂八地想了一堆事，没能等到南的下一步动作，她就要驶着小船进入香甜的梦乡了。

妈妈的身上好香，味道也好好闻…

纱夏的眼皮开始变重。

南发现女孩的身体越来越放松，软绵绵地靠着她。

她安静地等待纱夏完成睡眠的过程。

有什么东西过了临界点，就好像一座天秤，原本持平的两端突然朝着一侧倾斜。

南敏锐地察觉到。

纱夏睡着了。

5  
难题被抛给了另一个人，南做不到和纱夏一样。平稳地入睡。

女孩甜甜的体香无孔不入，钻到她身体的每一个缝隙里。

今晚在温泉汤池里已经产生裂缝的心智，此刻又开始剧烈地晃动起来。

她没想到纱夏听了自己的话以后，就主动说要留下来。

晚上在温泉里抱着纱夏的时候，如果时间就以那样的气氛继续走下去，她真的会做出遭天打雷劈的事情。

幸好那时有平井桃的一个电话打来，才让她如惊弓之鸟一样退开。

纱夏离开之前，南给了她一个单纯的吻，不带情欲的色彩，好让她躁动的心脏平复稍稍。

现在，纱夏作为她欲望的源头，柔软的躯体正紧紧贴着她的。

没有任何东西可以阻止她，只要她伸手，纱夏的身体就能被她探索。

南今晚为皮肤沾着水的纱夏简单地按了摩。

她触碰到纱夏光裸的肩膀，指尖还残留着那种触感。

南放任自己的思绪去回忆，拼死地压住越发高涨的罪恶念头。

已经很久没这样抱着她睡觉了，上次是什么时候来着？

好像是纱夏读高一的那年，春季有个电闪雷鸣的雨夜。纱夏被吓哭了，跑到她的卧室，小心翼翼地扯着她的被角，一面问能不能一起睡觉，一面又去捂耳朵，南觉得有点好笑，纱夏把耳朵捂得那么死，怎么听得到自己的回答呢？

那天也是像这样，把纱夏揽在怀里睡的。

一开始还折腾了好久，纱夏一直在发抖，南不厌其烦地去轻拍她的背，也不知道费了多大力气，女儿才像小猫一样被哄好，规矩地在她的怀抱里找了个舒服的姿势睡去。

那时和纱夏同床共枕的时候，南还没有过龌龊的想法，满脑子都是赶快哄女儿睡觉的念头。

可现在…南的视线纱夏往领口敞开的雪白肌肤上落。

纱夏就离她这么近，好像在邀请自己来品尝一样。

是什么时候开始的…要不要放纵一次？

她的心里好痒。

越去搜寻和纱夏有关的记忆…她那变态扭曲的欲望就越有存在感。

甚至是纱夏年幼时纯真的样子，也没办法把她从混乱中解救出来。

纱夏睡前的那番话让名井听明白了她的意思，女儿是说，只要自己去找她，她就会等。

她的女儿是这么善良、这么懂事、这么性感、这么漂亮…

大概不知道她妈妈一直想着怎么把她压在身下蹂躏。

她把纱夏养大…

整整八年了。

只是摸摸女儿而已。

她爱纱夏，这应该不过分吧？

不过分，一点儿都不过分的。

恶魔的声音在回答她。

南想起今天在大厅里看到的那个四肢发达的傻大个，想起他对纱夏流露出的所有爱意。

难道她要把纱夏拱手让给别人吗？

不行。

或者…

让女儿被其他人占有吗？

不行。

她有权享用纱夏。

残存的理性终究敌不过燎原之势的冲动。

她撩开女儿衣服的下摆，沿着她的小腹往上探。

五指趁着时收紧，南拢住了纱夏的乳房。

早就想这样做了，从教纱夏穿内衣的那一天起，她就没有一瞬间不曾可耻地想念着她女儿的这里。

“嗯…”因为被温柔地握住了乳肉，纱夏在睡梦里无意识又难耐地呻吟了一声。

南想听这样的甜美音节不断地从她女儿的嘴里吐出来。

不满足于此，衣服松开了两个扣子还不够，她要把剩下的也全部解开。

纱夏是侧躺着的，压住的半边身子还矜持地躲在睡衣里，而另外那半边身子已经全部落在了南眼里。

因为有点冷，纱夏在半梦半醒间往她这里靠，她是热源。

南张嘴，看着主动送上门的美食，像饿极的孩子一样去啃纱夏的胸部，把她的乳尖吮得又红又肿。

手也不安分地在纱夏的身体上游走，南捏住她被三角短裤包起来的臀肉。

女儿挣扎的幅度越来越大。

南要把她弄醒。

她要让纱夏知道，爱她的人是谁。

——叮。

临界点再次到来，天秤的另一端缓缓落下。

南抬头，看到纱夏睁着迷蒙的双眼，小嘴一张一合，吐出个词来。

“妈妈…”

6  
纱夏是被胸前的异动感弄醒的，她不由自主地把腰往前送了一点点，好像这样做就可以让不知从何而来的情欲熄灭。

这种陌生的快感将她从梦境中拉出来，她艰难地想要看清眼前的事物，却发现自己的衣服已经被剥掉了一半。

她的妈妈从她的胸前抬起头来。

“妈妈…”纱夏想问，妈妈在做什么。

可才说完这个词，她就被吻住了。

携带着南气息的吻让纱夏头晕目眩。

她在和妈妈接吻。

不是浅尝即止的吻，不是单纯的母女之间的吻，是情人相爱时舌头都缠在一起的深吻。

纱夏下意识地去闭上牙关，南却握住了她的要害，她显然比纱夏更清楚地知道女孩的弱点在哪，于是轻松地打开了她的身体。

两只手同时爱抚着纱夏的丰满，少女被弄得嘤咛一声，舌头又不争气地被南勾住。

纱夏被南这种粗暴又高超的技巧吻得喘不上气来。

南松开纱夏，给女儿休息的机会。

“纱夏，别怕…别怕…”

“妈妈在疼你…”

纱夏来不及反应，她的短裤就被南迅速又准确地扒下来。

南的膝盖顶到她空无一物的双腿中间，阻止她合上。

出汗了，好热。

把盖在她们身上的被子丢在一边，纱夏上身的那件衣服已经全部敞开，被南看了个彻底。

南想用手去碰纱夏的花瓣，摸到少女柔软的耻毛，她多停留了一会儿。

怕纱夏空虚，她的膝盖又暧昧地蹭了蹭她的腿心。

下面已经完全湿了，南理智的最后一根弦因为女儿的淫荡而彻底绷断。

她爱怜地去打开纱夏那两瓣湿热的嫩肉。

“好奇怪…妈妈…”纱夏第一次感觉到体内汹涌的情潮是如此摧人意志：“不要揉那里…”

不明白到底该以何种称呼去叫眼前的人。

纱夏知道情爱之事，但却怎么也没想到，会是妈妈在教她这种事。

可除了一声一声唤着“妈妈”去讨饶，纱夏别无他法。

南欺负少女那未经人事的敏感，像按压熟透的桃子那样，让这颗果实流出更多汁液。

乱伦。

这个词弹跳着，在纱夏的脑海里闪烁。

什么东西崩塌了，碎裂的砖瓦荡起散落遍地的尘埃。

她被抛到像棉花糖一样柔软的云端上去了。

全身心体会到欲望和背德快感的刺激，纱夏尝到了性的甜头。

南的手指还没插进去，女儿就搂着自己的脖子，咬着牙关颤抖着高潮了一次。

“纱夏好听话…”好像小时候难过流眼泪的时候，南也是这样来软言软语地哄她的。

纱夏迷迷糊糊地想。

“好听话，想不想更舒服？”

说完南又来吻她，一只手扣住她的后脑勺，和最开始不一样，她的舌头极尽温柔地邀请纱夏同她共舞，纱夏嘴都合不上，两人的口水沿着她的下颌线滴落在锁骨上，南另一只手的拇指和中指捻着纱夏刚高潮之后最脆弱的花蒂。

被妈妈爱不释手地玩弄着，纱夏像是中了甜蜜的烈性剧毒，陷进幸福的沼泽，又抽抽噎噎地攀上了顶峰，差点昏过去。

高潮两次了，南看着小腹一抽一抽的纱夏，觉得前戏已经做得足够充分。

女儿的下半身滑腻得可以吞下南的整根手指。

纱夏迷失在初尝禁果的快乐里，表情羞涩又娇媚。

“乖女儿…纱夏…” 南快要发疯了。

“给妈妈好不好…”


	4. Chapter 4

1  
屈起的指节探进纱夏身体的时候，南久违地想要爆粗口。

情潮已经激荡得冲垮她的怜爱心。

小骚货，她想羞辱纱夏：吸得这么紧是要勾引谁。

以为做好扩张了的身体经历了两次高潮，还是紧得不像话。

嫩肉贪婪地缠住南的食指，热情地迎接着攻占纱夏的第一个客人。

“纱夏，放轻松…”她看着被弄疼的女儿，心里居然泛起罪人才有的安定感。

南吻掉纱夏的眼泪：“别吃得这么用力…”

女儿被放在她的心尖尖上，平日里听话懂事得很，就算是犯了错，南也舍不得对她说重话，只在事后诚心地同她讲上一次道理就会放过她。

所以更别说体罚纱夏。

女儿不小心摔倒在地上，把哪里划破一条口子，南都会心疼半天。

她什么时候像这样过？

将纱夏弄得可怜兮兮、不着寸缕。

让女儿光着身子，打开腿躺在她身下，噙着泪光，被侵犯得说不出话来。

异物的存在让纱夏蹙起了眉头，虽然这种疼痛可以忍受，但刚体会到被抛上云端的欢愉，这份快感就被硬生生地截断了。

本来想要继续做下去的念头又开始退缩，纱夏有点害怕。

“痛…”她扭着腰在向后撤，要避开这种不舒服的感觉。

可南怎么会给她这个机会，她好不容易才进来，满脑子都只想怎么把纱夏的花穴操开，怎么把她里面搅得乱七八糟。

“纱夏乖…宝贝…忍一下下就好…”她凑近纱夏，细碎的吻如夏季的骤雨一般落在纱夏身上，她感觉女儿的柔软的身躯被情事的羞意惹得发热，嘴唇所碰到的皮肤都变烫了。

“一下下就好…”

南一路吻到她的肚脐，纱夏小腹上细软的汗毛都被妈妈吻得竖起来。

她的一切好像都开始变得支离破碎…

感官、灵魂、情意。

不知道此刻到底身处天堂还是地狱。

妈妈的吻畅通无阻地在她的世界里穿行，还在往高压线前进，纱夏等湿热的呼吸拍打着她的花瓣时才察觉到，她心里警铃大作。

“别…妈妈…”她带着哭腔，羞得要去遮南的眼睛，但南还有一支手指埋在她的身子里，她轻轻一逗，纱夏就又软下去了。

南看得有点痴。

纱夏含着她手指的秘处一张一合，晶莹的爱液在小嘴吞吐的时候染到了她的指腹，交合的地方沾上了香甜的气味。

千千万万朵玫瑰…

南心里想，由她亲手栽出来的这支，一定有最美味的花蜜。

她好像着了魔一样。

“妈妈亲一下就不痛了…”

南俯身贴近纱夏下身的小嘴，把头轻轻偏了一个角度，姿势正式地如同要和它接吻一样。

不行…不行…

妈妈的话无疑在纱夏的心里掀起了一场暴风。

尽全力把蒙在她意识上的那层纱布给扯掉，纱夏用手肘支起身来。

“不要……脏…”

可来不及了，南已经埋进了她的腿心。

“嗯啊啊…”她没说完，小穴就被南柔柔地含在嘴里。

妈妈托起了她的臀。

再也没办法忍住呻吟了，纱夏放荡地叫出声来。

妈妈在亲自己的…

她视觉上接纳到的刺激甚至比身体获得的快感还要强。

女孩的眼角烧得通红，好像被有着炽热温度的火苗舔过。

她看到南用空出来的手将垂下显得碍事的头发拨到耳后。

完全适应了黑暗的眼睛可以描出那张脸的轮廓，又或许是已经对妈妈的长相烂熟于心。

即使视觉被弱化，她也能猜出南的表情和神态。

那是艺术家逐帧雕刻出来的绝迹。

南往常清澈剪水的双瞳彻底沉入了想要取悦纱夏的雾霭之中。

纱夏回忆起她的嘴唇。

妈妈是律师，纱夏知道她做得好，胜诉率高。

所以她偶尔也会想象，那个坐在客厅里翻着卷宗，看上去显得沉静又无害的女人，她在法庭上到底是什么样的？

一定很帅气，靠她那张能言善辩的嘴，卷着滔天的气场把对手逼得节节败退。

在情事里，妈妈的舌头也好灵活，吸得她轻飘飘的，好舒服…

南那饱满红滟的双唇…

这一切晃得纱夏的那颗心脏荡漾不已。

女人的鼻子时不时顶到勃起的小豆豆，纱夏觉得它可能会蹭到妈妈鼻梁上的那颗痣。

羞死人了…怎么能被妈妈看到…看到她这个样子…

但是，就快要融化了，好像变成了冰淇淋，会被妈妈的舌头舔成水。

可以是薄荷味道的吗？妈妈最爱吃薄荷口味的东西。

纱夏意识涣散地想。

她的眸子要失焦了，可还想再忍一下，不要被南当作坏孩子。

但妈妈这样伺候她…她真的一点都做不到。

咬住南手指的内里终于不再像刚刚一样紧。

因为被口舌安慰过，酥麻的快感逐渐覆盖掉了疼痛，纱夏的身体重新被点燃，允许她再次沉醉在这场交欢里。

南有机会抽动手腕，她的动作开始是温柔缱绻的，不想女儿再因为疼痛而落泪。

感觉到纱夏身体接纳得越来越好，吃得越来越多，腰肢迎着她的节奏开始摆动时，她才放心地用起劲来，用得女孩直求饶。

不止如此，南还不依不挠地和纱夏接吻。

她好像不知道自己的杀伤力有多强，让她的女儿有多心动。

南吻得纱夏坠入意乱情迷的漩涡。

这还只是女孩第一次做爱，南一点都不会怜香惜玉。

她的女儿哪里经得起这么弄？

纱夏不久前才体会到升入云间的怡悦，现在她的腰际酸胀麻痒，好像要断掉了。

耳朵能听到淫靡的声音，越来越响的“啪啪”声昭示着这场欢爱即将走向顶端。

纱夏什么都做不了，她攀着妈妈的肩膀，从来没想到南那看起来苗条的胳膊居然这么有力气，好像不知疲倦一样，能把她碾到坏掉。

“太…快…你慢点……”她的语气里掺了娇嗔，指甲都要嵌进南的血肉里去，硬生生地在妈妈背上刮出两条印子。

“纱夏是小猫？”南被抓得痛了也没恼，只是轻咬了一下纱夏的乳头作为报复。

“还是…调皮的小猫…”她自问自答，加快了速度，把纱夏撞得七零八落。

最后纱夏哭叫着唤她眼前的人。

“呜…妈妈…”

她剧烈地痉挛了几下，额头抵着南的，爽得眼睛都没办法张开，压抑又断续地喘着气。

意识像是计算器被按了归零键，一下子全部清除。

纱夏直接被操得昏了过去。

高潮的时候女儿的花穴贪图无厌地绞着她的手指，这种力度的收缩吸得南头皮发麻。

她有点庆幸，幸亏自己不是男人。如果是，在纱夏面前，恐怕坚持不了三分钟就会被榨得丢盔弃甲。

已经累极，因为脱力的缘故，纱夏腿间虽然已是副一塌糊涂的光景，但她还是彻底地睡着了。

南有些不舍地放过她。

她拨开纱夏被汗湿的头发，轻轻吻了一下女孩的额头。

是想要更多的，可纱夏真的很累。

南不想索求无度，反正回家了她还会和纱夏住在一起。

多少次都可以…

她敛了心绪，起身去拉壁橱的门，温泉酒店大都会在里面留一套被枕，纱夏第一次和她睡榻榻米房间的时候就很惊奇，因为家里的被子一般都放在立式柜的最顶格，她没见过这样的。

那时为了哄她，南说这是给哆啦A梦准备的。

纱夏相信那个戴竹蜻蜓的蓝色机器猫的故事，因为她每晚都能在电视机上看到，所以她很满意妈妈的解释。

这会儿想起，她的心又被柔和的情意填满，方才暴戾恣睢的样子也没有了。

她将被子铺在地上，相当于新开了一个床铺。

好在这样的酒店都没有实木床。

她摩挲着刚刚进入纱夏身体的食指，那根手指真切地见证到女儿对她殷勤献媚的样子。

要是她们是在那样的大床上做爱…

纱夏可能会把床垫都弄湿，怕是谁都睡不了了。

她将纱夏从那团惨不忍睹的床上用品中解救出来，女儿只穿着上身的那一件衣服，屁股都光溜溜地露在外面。

南抱着她一起躺进了新的被窝里。

纱夏呓语了一句什么话，没醒。

可能是闻到了南的味道，纱夏抓着妈妈的衣服，继续安心地陷在梦境里。

2  
最顶楼的房间第一个接到阳光的信号，那一束暖意照在纱夏的眼皮上。

全身酸痛得像是被拆卸之后又重新组装。  
她醒过来的时候，恍惚间觉得自己昨晚是否经历了一场惨烈的车祸。

衣不蔽体，纱夏裸露的肌肤都直接和亚麻布料亲密地贴在一起。

发生什么了？

她有点迷茫，只记得来了妈妈的房间。  
晚上是和南一起睡的。

她抬眼扫了一下室内的装潢，都没变，只是没看到妈妈在哪里。

纱夏掀起盖着的被子，目光往下落。

不看还不要紧，这一看——

她浑身都木了，像是连串的火星子引爆炸药，炸得她脑袋空空如也。

从锁骨开始，一直蔓延到大腿根，她的身体上都有清晰可见的粉色印记。

记忆的碎片闪回，昨夜让人脸红心跳的画面一幕幕地重映。

妈妈说给她听的情话、自己不知廉耻的迎合。

唇齿相依的幸福感，以及水乳交融的欢乐…

都是真的…

她居然和妈妈…做了那种事…

“咔”。

另一侧传来响动，是浴室门把手被按下时金属锁舌发出碰撞的清脆声音。

纱夏猝不及防地看到南从里面走出来，对方好像是刻意等着这个瞬间。

四目相接，她慌忙往其他地方瞟。

“醒了？”妈妈问她，她已换了身衣服，纱夏听不出南明显的情绪。

不敢看她，也猜不到她在想什么。

纱夏难得地沉默，心脏失去控制，疯狂地怦怦直跳，要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。

不知道过去多久，纱夏觉得有什么东西在悉悉索索地移动，南的气息随之倾倒下来。

她的脸被妈妈用手掰正。

什么时候走过来的…

被不轻不重的力道扣住，她躲不开，只得愣愣地接受南的注视。

微卷的发衬得妈妈越发迷人，这致命的魅力把纱夏抓得极牢。

她看到南的光足，一阵口干舌燥，突然间明白了为什么妈妈走到她面前她才发现。

“看着不像还在睡觉的样子，”南笑得很狡猾：“怎么不回答我？”

“我…”一开口发觉自己嗓子哑了，纱夏又闭上嘴，羞赧地一个字都不肯再多说。

“要不要去洗个澡？”南体贴地问她，一点也不害臊：“会舒服点。”

大尾巴狼好像全然不管，就是她把女儿搞成这样的。

纱夏咬着唇点头。

但妈妈没有回头的意思，她也就不动。

被南盯得要晕死过去，纱夏才小声地抗议。

“我要起来了，你…别看…”她没办法裹着被子去拿衣服，这种被子是和床垫连在一起的，她浑身酸得要命，快散架了，真的没力气套着笨重的东西走来走去。

如果妈妈不动的话，她就要被看得精光…

“哪儿我没看过？”南以前说过这句话，但这次再提起，意味已经截然不同了。

少女羞恼地伸手捂妈妈的嘴，没想到南轻松地捉住她，在她掌心吻了一下。

纱夏没有谈过恋爱，好像也没有喜欢过谁。

没想到棋逢的第一个敌手，竟是最了解她的人。

身子也被占了，再加上两人这禁忌的关系。

这下无论妈妈对她说什么，都能轻易地搅乱女孩心中原本平静的水潭。

别说亲密的肢体接触…

妈妈是在赤裸裸地和她调情，纱夏有点眩晕。

好在戏弄完她的南也安分下来。

她听女儿的话，闭了眼，仿佛纱夏的手覆住的不是她的嘴，而是她的眸子。

“不许睁开…”纱夏松一口气，她说话已经没什么魄力了，此刻只得小心地翻动起被子，以最快的速度从里面逃了出来。

纱夏本来想找昨天穿上来的短裤，那是她睡觉前洗澡时换上的。

可当她看向右手边那一堆几近报废的衣物时，设想的那般计划统统化作泡影。

纱夏快要崩溃了，昨晚的她到底是有多放浪，怎么会把底裤搞成那个样子…

她悄悄地去看南。

妈妈没有在偷看，只是好像通过空气的凝滞猜出了纱夏在因什么事发愁。

“衣服从桌上拿就好，有新的，”南停顿了一下：“也有一次性短裤。”

话里有话，纱夏的脸倏然红了。

南听到对方从身侧绕过去的动静，紧接着就是塑料袋被翻响的声音。

浴室门打开，又不那么利落地被关上，她这才缓缓地睁开眼睛。

她的女儿，真的很可爱。

至于纱夏，冲进浴室后就简单地在花洒下冲了冲，带着浴帽才没把头发淋湿——要不然太难弄干了。

她多挤了一点沐浴露涂在腿间，摩擦的时候被未散的粘腻触感弄得害羞极了，感觉腿心又有点泛起湿意。

趁愈演愈烈之前，她停下了动作。

洗得差不多，纱夏拿毛巾擦干水滴。

她出来对着镜子，不知道要抱以什么样的心态去看名井南。

因为一直在想，纱夏手滑，内衣扣子来回扣了几次才锁进正确的位置。

这到底是有多渴望自己的身体…连乳房周围都留下了不少痕迹。

坏妈妈…

不过南还是保留了一点理性，纱夏套上短袖的时候发现露在衣服外面的皮肤，颜色都很正常。

应该是刻意为之，这是聪明的举动。

既让纱夏在同学面前不至于处境窘迫，又能让她能在一丝不挂的时候想起这场疯狂的情事。

“纱夏。”妈妈的声音在门外响起，因为还没穿上短裤，纱夏的目光急忙去检查那扇门有没有落好锁，确认南不能直接打开之后她才放心，所以紧绷着情绪一直没应答，直到对方接着往下说。

“你收好东西就可以下楼了，钥匙我取了，出去的时候把门带上。”

“你要走了吗？现在就开车回去吗？”纱夏没发现自己的语气依依不舍，以至于连着把话都问了出来。

“事务所有急事，我得去处理，”南细心地回答了纱夏所有的问题：“现在不开车，下楼吃完早餐再说。”

“嗯…”她有点扭捏，不知道出去了要怎么和妈妈讲话。

要不要让南等她一下，待会一起吃饭？

指不定会被桃撞见。

其实她也可以向朋友解释，说这是自己的妈妈…

可是昨晚发生的事…

纱夏总觉得有种私会情人被发现的感觉。

也不知道夜不归寝的事被桃知道了没有…

“我走了，你的手机别忘了拿。”南补充，纱夏回过神来，本想再说几句话，可她听到妈妈开门的声音。

好像南真的很忙，她也没办法挽留。

“知道了…”纱夏在纠结要不要叫“妈妈”。

“玩得开心。”名井南最后这么说，门被她关上了。

3  
纱夏下到一楼吃早餐的地方，有点做贼心虚的意味。

她在穿戴整齐地出了浴室以后，发现妈妈把她弄脏的衣服都顺手带走了。

于是女孩回了趟自己的房间，桃已经离开。

但是纱夏也迟迟没接到桃发的短信，有可能是对方正如她预想的那样，以为自己有什么别的事，才没有过问的。

“纱夏。”正这样想着，她循声找到了桃的身影。

现在还早，下来吃饭的人并不多，所以纱夏很轻松地瞧见了桃。

“我起来的时候你都不见了，还以为你早就来吃饭了，怎么比我还晚到？”

桃问她，把随手带上的一个空碟子推给纱夏：“不知道你爱吃什么，所以就没帮你拿。”

“看到今天天气不错，”纱夏又撒了个谎：“就去溜达了一圈。”

她接过白瓷质地的碟：“谢谢桃给我拿餐具。”

在基础菜品区绕了一圈，她夹了点烤好的土豆作主食，水果挑了几颗草莓。

女孩盘算着再吃点什么。

临海，这是爱知县所有的温泉酒店最值得自我推销的一点了。

店里的早餐很有特色。

有个扎着白围兜的厨师在烤鱼，香气四溢，纱夏被吸引得凑过去看。

十来条的样子，她猜测，烤鱼在架子上转来转去。

纱夏很少看到这么小的秋刀鱼，被烤得外酥里嫩，绝对不会不好吃。

“您好，我想要两条。”纱夏把碟推给厨师，厨师笑眯眯地给她夹了再放在碟子上。

“您好，我也是。”纱夏回过头，发现是阳太，对方是对着厨师说话，但眼睛却毫不遮拦，直直地盯着她。

意识到半天没讲数量要求，阳太才接着和厨师点单：“和她一样。”

“这是您的。”这位厨师好像见过很多世面，习惯在暑期看到高中生情侣度假出游，于是见怪不怪地朝他们抛了一个眼色。

阳太很开心，纱夏倒是置身事外。

“凑…纱夏…”她正要走，阳太就叫住她，没喊她的姓，改称她的名字，叫得很亲昵。

以前从没被阳太这样叫过。

纱夏想，他是不是有什么重要的事对自己说，所以停住了。

“那件事…你考虑得怎样？”男生有点胆怯，但怕纱夏在沉默里不耐烦，所以硬着头皮说出来了。

“什么？”和阳太间有值得以如此严肃的氛围展开讨论的话题吗？她在心里好好找了一下，也没找到。

可是阳太看起来好像在等她主动开口。

纱夏怕男生会觉得窘迫，于是很努力地琢磨起他的意思。

唯一能想起的，只是同学昨晚帮忙拍的那张照片。

她知道同龄的男孩间的习惯，他们好像都挺重视一来一往。

“想要谢礼？”纱夏确实挺感谢阳太的。

再加上…

看阳太支支吾吾的，纱夏理所当然地以为他有什么要找自己帮忙做的事。

谢礼？

这个回答和他意料中的答案差别挺大，他以为纱夏的答案只有肯定或否定两种。

阳太抬起头，有点疑惑。

不过他一下子就反应过来了。

帮纱夏拍了照之后，就和她表露了心意。

虽然不知道女孩到底有没有听清，但阳太怕她害羞。

为了让自己显得更有绅士风度，再简单地和纱夏寒暄了几句他就离开了，想给喜欢的人留一点思考的时间。

本来还有点担心，因为纱夏听到“我喜欢你”四个字的时候似乎不为所动。

早知应该问得更直白，直接问她愿不愿意做自己的女朋友。

不过今早再看到她的时候，阳太有百分之八十的把握确定纱夏是听清了那句话的。

他在学校里是摄影同好会的会员，在观察事物上特别有一套。

女孩的卧蚕处有些明显的黑眼圈。

是因为在苦恼要不要接受这个请求，以至于晚上没睡好吧。

纱夏不好意思直接应他，所以用了“谢礼”一词。

意思是，她作自己的女朋友——就是那张照片的谢礼吧？

“你愿意做我的女朋友？”阳太喜出望外地确认一遍。

纱夏瞪大了眼睛。

阳太这…是什么意思？

从见面到现在，自己难道说了什么让人误会的词吗，为什么对方会问这种问题？

女朋友…

是她以为的那个女朋友吗？

纱夏觉得莫名其妙。

她清澈无辜的视线没起到控诉的作用，只是让对方觉得是自己的行为太过唐突。

是他把纱夏都吓住了。

阳太刚要道歉。

“借过。”

这声“借过”扑灭了阳太一部分高涨的情绪，让他感觉有点不舒服。

“不好意思。”阳太还是侧身，毕竟是他站在这里太久。

纱夏看着妈妈出现在同学让出来的空间里。

来酒店之后，她就只在大厅里停留了几次。

怎么次次都能碰见名井南…

妈妈出门时穿的衣服纱夏没看见，因为她还待在浴室，漂浮在自己的心事里挣扎。

南套了件纯白色的短衫，看得出来下摆还是太长。

于是妈妈扎了一个结系在腰间。

可以想象妈妈灵巧的手指翻飞、漫不经心地打着蝴蝶结的样子。

那双细长漂亮的腿套在七分长的深蓝色牛仔裤里。

即使是很休闲的装扮，在南的身上也能多出另一种味道。

禁欲的，也许可以说成是诱惑的…

纱夏看妈妈踩了双高跟鞋，她脚背漂亮的线条正提醒着纱夏，自己在今日晨间见过那双如玉瓷一般精细的光足。

昨夜在她才在妈妈的爱抚下体会到成为女人的滋味…

现在又要她和南装成一点关系都没有的陌生人。

纱夏觉得藏在衣服下那些印记都在灼烧，好像在提醒她。

宣示着妈妈对她身体的所有权。

南和她擦肩而过，纱夏闻到她身上那股晚香玉的味道，是她用得最多的那支香水——她只知沉沦其中。

“纱夏…”男孩看着这女人离开的背影，调整了一下心态，才继续和纱夏讲话：“做我的女朋友吧。”

他决定把被打断的话题复述一次，再说纱夏也已经答应了。

“阳太。”她站定，可心思怎么也没法集中。

只要想起情情爱爱的事，南就又要出来捣乱。

纱夏意识到她必须先解决眼前的麻烦，才能再去外面叫住妈妈。

“可能我们弄错了对方的想法。”她带着竭诚的歉意，勉力让自己平静下来。

但是没办法，不管阳太看起来还有多少话要对自己说，纱夏都做不到耐心听了。

“对不起，让你误会真的很抱歉，”纱夏拔腿要往餐厅外走：“但我现在有急事。”

4  
纱夏追出来，在停车场前坪一下就找到妈妈那辆黑色的奔驰跑车。

女人靠在车门上的姿势实在是太显眼。

南知道纱夏会踏着自己的脚步来，她抱着成竹于胸的自在，干脆在门口等着她。

女儿一路小跑，到跟前时不住地喘着气。

“我还以为你走了…”纱夏开口，她感觉自己做了坏事，妈妈好像并不开心。

她一时间也找不到什么该谈论的话题，只是头脑一热，就跟着南走到这里了。

“那还出来干嘛，和我汇报你交了男朋友？”南一说话就没了破绽，看起来神色无异。

这让纱夏觉得就算她肯定了，妈妈的下一句也会是祝她恋爱快乐。

她有点生气，眼里是不服输的倔，好像一定要看到南松口：“妈妈觉得我谈恋爱也没关系吗？”

又叫自己妈妈了，她眸子里的光跳了一下。

南甚至想把纱夏拉到车里和她做，做到纱夏乖乖听她的话扭腰，哭着说只喜欢妈妈。

“长大了谈恋爱很正常，是你自己的事情。”

这不能完全怪南，她现在不爽到了极点。

纱夏晚上还被她操得死去活来的，白天就要当人家的女朋友了。

如果不是她刻意慢条斯理地进餐，想临走之前远远望一眼女儿，也许还不知道会发生这种事情。

被她听见了…  
换了谁能不生气？

那个家伙果然是觊觎纱夏的。听到他表白的时候，南脑子嗡嗡响。  
他的措辞还是“愿意做我女朋友？”这样的问句，好像女儿已经应允了这个请求一样。

她看纱夏沉默，有点委屈地在忍泪，后知后觉地意识到自己的占有欲对她而言很不公平。

“纱夏遇到喜欢的人就去谈恋爱，妈妈支持，不会反对的，”南把话说得柔和了点：“我不是那种死板的家长。”

她打开驾驶座坐进去，车钥匙插进点火锁，但没把门关上，纱夏还站在距离她一米内的范围里。

重点居然是自由恋爱的合理与否。

纱夏觉得南根本没有落到实处。

“我没答应，”她看着妈妈好像事不关己的表情，来了一股无名火，好胜心被激起，决定不管怎么样都要说下去：“我不喜欢他，是他误会了，我已经拒绝他了。”

南依然没说话。

有几只海鸥从湛蓝的天际线那端飞过去，张开的白色羽翼足够大，纱夏用余光都看到它们了。

纱夏从昨晚开始就有点分不清。

这一切都像梦境。

或许世界的自然规律都是假的，其实鸟儿是在海洋里翱翔，鱼群是在天空中梭巡。

难以理解。

妈妈也一样，做了让人难以理解的事。

行吧，既然她的意思是无所谓了。

纱夏准备离开，手腕突然被抓住。

妈妈在扯她，把她扯得坐了在她的大腿上。

纱夏的头没磕到车门，因为南的手提前帮她挡住了。

南压住纱夏的后脑勺，将她压向自己。

这样，两个人的身体就都藏在车里了。

南急不可耐地去吻她，像是得到了爱不忍释的玩具，她顶开纱夏的唇舌，吃到草莓汁液的味道，酸涩又轻甜。

纱夏还想去推她，但妈妈很有力气，昨晚做爱的时候她就已经体会到。

挣扎徒劳无功，反而会被搂得更紧，于是女孩被动地接受了这个吻。

她被吻得气短，分开的时候忍不住去怪南，纱夏有点嗔怒，但只敢压低了嗓音。

“会被人看到的…”

南又在她唇上啄了一下，好像故意要给人发现，亲得特别明目张胆：“怕什么？”

纱夏不知道妈妈的性子有这么顽劣。

“我得走了，”南很不舍地去抚摸她女儿的脸庞：“要来不及了。”

纱夏懂事地起来，她妈妈倒是还在拉着她。  
“不是说来不及了吗？”纱夏去看南。

南点点头，这才放开女儿。

妈妈的唇角挂着笑意，她很少见南这么高兴的样子。

纱夏帮忙把门关上，南降下车窗。

“纱夏，”她说，“东京见。”


	5. Chapter 5

1  
季节的变化从天上显出来，夏日的云彩销声匿迹，却让人说不出是喜是忧。

和朋友谈天时总会希冀出行那天要惠风和畅。

能把天空尽情收进眼底，也不会有哪儿飘来的柔软棉絮遮住灿阳，应该是最符合理想状态的了。

但遇上现实又免不了抱怨。

七月里的温度太过不近人情，热浪甚至有点像毒气，誓要把人的呼吸都按回肺叶。

潮热的水汽通着灵性，总要从裤腿里钻进去。  
汗津津的大腿蹭到裤子，能惹得人无端地恼起火来。

静冈县的情况更为恶劣，出于市政发展的考虑，这里没什么拔地而起的高楼大厦。  
人行道旁栽的几条绿化带可以勉强作为庇荫的去向，这还得靠着树木撇下的影子。

悬日熔金，在地面投出刺人的反光，无处可躲。

他们一行人到的时候正值中午，在烧鸟店围成一团吃了饭。

纱夏谨小慎微，努力克制着自己的动作幅度。  
她担心那有点宽大的衬衫袖，也许会在伸手夹菜的时候暴露妈妈留下的吻痕。  
所以女孩连章鱼烧的味道都没尝，那离她太远了。纱夏只一个劲地扒拉着面前的鸡块，吃得有点恶心。

来到这里是为了去富士山，她再小些的时候被南领着见识过了，所以也算是故地重游。  
当时坐了大巴上山，在公路上蜿蜒前行的时候，纱夏以惊叹的眼光去看云卷云舒，它们翩翩起舞，像是被造物主用来点缀天空而施以逶迤的洁白绩纱。  
天幕下的银峰绒布里交杂着生出绿色的长鞭，挂在山的侧面。

纱夏来时问过妈妈，知道这是座休眠火山。  
她有想，说不定藏在里面的不是熔岩，而是冬雪。  
说不定它也压根儿没有休眠，甚至每年一到九月份就开始喷发，将银白涂料盖在山口。

与现在的风景大抵全然不同。

见识过正儿八经的花火大会，纱夏顺路来看看夏日的富士山，她觉得这总是不亏的。  
但中暑不是件好受的事，谁也不敢在正午的这个点逃出去。  
峰回路转是个听起来都足够幸福的词语——他们本以为只能无所事事地挨过这漫长的时光，却迎来了转机。

这家饭店的展示柜里放着和歌纸牌。

找老板打听了，原来很有名的比赛选手也来这里吃过饭，他提前做好一切准备，买了几幅，人走之后也一直放着没动。

店面门庭冷清，大多数食客已经用完餐回家。  
反正在酒店也得等着，回去还要先步行一段距离。

两点之后再出发，想着有人熟悉“小仓百人一首”的玩法，头脑明智的人干脆借来一副打发时间。

不好意思厚着脸皮占位，高中毕业生们纷纷提议续菜，纱夏忙不迭地补了句“要章鱼小丸子”。

她终于可以在坐席间走来走去，去夹想吃的东西。

每张牌上都写了句诗，全部摊开放在桌上。  
找个人随机念，念上句就行，谁在牌堆里找到写着下句诗的纸牌就能拿一分。  
说难不难，也算不上简单，想要赢就得把那一百首和歌背得滚瓜烂熟。

再加一点，动作必须快，抢不过别人也得输。

纱夏在旁边看得津津有味，虽然她的歌牌玩得并不好。

全都要怪妈妈。

她刚入门，还没尝到歌牌的乐趣，就被名井南杀了个灰头土脸，在那之后兴致全无。  
妈妈的脑子恐怕是复印机，纱夏忿忿不平。  
上句念都没念完，南就把牌堆里写着下句诗的纸牌斩飞了。  
纱夏玩了两局，没拿到什么分。

拿到的分也都是妈妈看她可怜才让给她的。

“不玩了！”她撅嘴，腮帮子鼓起来：“根本赢不过你。”  
南笑着去揉她的脑袋，还捏她软乎的脸：“纱夏想赢过妈妈的话，”她在玩游戏的时获胜，神情总是最得意的，只怕伤到小女孩的自尊心，才谦虚补充：“再下一点功夫就好了。”

不信你的鬼话。

纱夏没说出来，要下多少功夫才能赢过南，虽然不知道具体数值，但肯定不是妈妈说的“一点”。

不过，一到南几乎什么都会，纱夏又为她自豪。

手里拿到的牌。

女孩看看那几张因为激动被捏得有点皱巴巴的硬纸。  
只有一张是她抢先抓住的。  
纱夏觉得这句诗很浪漫，牌摆的位置又靠近自己，所以一下就拿到了。  
  
“昨夜相逢后——”

同学们簇拥着念诗的那个男生发出了下一轮抢牌的信号。  
熟悉的诗句，映射出交叠的记忆，让少女重回现实。

纱夏想起与南共度的夜月花朝…  
妈妈那如柔丝一样、又如弯弓一般的眉，掩映着盈满灼灼爱意的双眸。

下半句从她心里滚落。  
左胸方寸之地所埋下的器官，从未像今天这样，肆意地翻动起她世界的山江河海。  
纱夏眼睫轻颤。

她喃喃低语，只说给自己听。

依依…  
恋世间。

2  
“您来了。”秘书麻生奈未在办公室等着南。  
“客人到了吗？”她向助理点头，看到内间的门已掩上。

答案不必再费口舌多说。

挂在白墙上的电子表再跳两分钟就到一点了，同约定好的不差。

“婚姻纠纷，诉讼请求是关于共同财产分割的问题，”奈未照例承担了记事的任务：“被告预约了半个小时的咨询。”  
南应了，她向来是按贴好的标签页来给资料分类，所以很轻松地抽出档案袋，又从圆筒里挑了支签字笔。

进门之前，她在手腕上轻敲两下示意秘书：“看好时间。”

听到开门声，坐在椅子上的男人有些局促地起身。

“名井…小姐，您好。”

他没想到，日比谷的这家事务所里居然有这么漂亮的…

在来之前的的确确已经看到了照片没错。  
推荐名井的同僚也让他做好心理准备，说这位律师可是个大美人。

“千万别在咨询的时候掉口水。”他被这样调侃道。

真人出现在眼前的时候，委托人就知道那些描述都不夸张。

“市村先生，您好，”南把办公椅拉出来，朝他礼貌地微笑，示意对方坐下：“久等了。”

市村发现律师的手指上戴了个东西。  
当女人的纤纤素手放在黑色的桌上时，那个东西泛出的光泽十分显眼。

是钻戒。  
他也跟着坐下。  
谈判的时间不长，案子本身简单，没有复杂的细枝末节。

“您在离婚前给儿子买了套房，它的所有权没变更。”南最后简明扼要地总结。

“没错。”

“现在是您和您前妻的共有财产，对方起诉是不打算将属于自己的房子分给小孩，”她快速地在纸张上补了几笔：“要求您撤回赠予房屋的约定。”

“嗯，她有她的想法，但我也有我的，”市村语气很坚定，再度强调自己的请求：“我不会撤回，作为父母的应该信守承诺，房子是我给我孩子的礼物。”

他发现，律师在听到“孩子”一词时，表情松动很多。

那副客套疏离表情下的五官就像是从冰层里解放，被蜿蜒复苏的情感溪流一点点占据。  
“名井小姐，或许您……”市村想问她是不是也有孩子，却觉得有些唐突，又停住了。

“您说就是。”南看他欲言又止，却一直盯着自己的脸看，于是便认真地问他。

“我的脸上沾了什么东西么？”  
“没有。”市村摆摆手，觉得还是不该问。

转移话题，他又回到这次来访的核心事项：“那么，裁判…”

“请放心，我们的判事会偏袒您这种情况，”南把翻出来的文书收回夹子，言语间透出的胆量不显得傲慢：“我有把握胜诉，您只要相信我就好。”

3  
“名井律师，”奈未的声音被门掩得不大清晰：“半小时已经到了。”

市村知道对方的时间是寸土寸金，该说的都说完了，于是男人起身告别，南和奈未将他送到门口。

目送客户的背影消失，她才回过头来问自己的秘书。

“还有什么要处理的吗？”南斜靠在桌侧线条分明的硬角上，午间的阳光沾到了她的发尾。  
在昨天的电话里，奈未提到了一件事，说是要当面交待，正是为此南才匆匆赶来。

工作时间总是不确定。

干他们这行的人，都是靠着资历在社会上混口饭吃。  
讲个前后辈的礼仪，不管胜诉率有多高，人要是年轻，周末依然没办法休息，得坐在这和客户周旋。

但南的地位不一般，她已经坐到了这个位子上。  
这些可有可无的官司纠纷完全可以为了女儿往后推迟。  
要不是听到奈未压低了声音、甚至是在知道自己去爱知县找女儿之后，也依然坚持要她回来一趟。  
南还真的不想就这样离开纱夏。

“老板那里会有个案子，”奈未小心地观察女人的神色：“是小道消息，因为检方还在收集罪证。人在看守所里押着。”

“检方参与就是刑事案件。”南去确认，她在看自己的日历表。  
“是的，案子比较特殊，媒体没怎么报道。”

南的眼皮跳了一下，像是察觉到什么地抬起了头。  
“他们打算以什么罪名起诉？”  
奈未看着精明的上司好像猜到了一两分，咽了咽口水。  
“罪名是…毒品走私。”  
律师沉默了，没说话。

“老板知道您的原则，但是他还是想再争取一下，”奈未有点着急地去补充，因为南听到这四个字，就好像被惹火的猫科动物，浑身的毛都炸了：“如果能接下这个案子，在审判的时候拿到最低刑罚，会对事务所…”

“我不为贩毒的人辩护，更别说真心实意为这种人减刑。”她没等秘书说完，打断了剩下的话。

名井南没再看日程表，她刚刚还在盘算着哪天有空，可以去看守所见见这个案子的委托人。

“您不接的话，案子就会分给神木律师…”奈未怕她的风头被那个倒人胃口的中年男人压倒：“老板也是欣赏您的能力，所以才…”

不能再说下去了，奈未想。  
触到了这人碰不得的逆鳞。

南点到为止——虽然她没有更生气，办公室的氛围却冷冽得很。  
奈未拿着案子的初动调查报告书，这也是一定要她回来的原因。

得把这份称得上是机密的文件交到南手上。  
可是眼下的这种情况…又怎么能做得到呢？

“既然您不愿意，我让板仓先生另找其他人。”奈未看着南已经把单肩包挎好，只能出此下策了。

南掩饰了其他情绪，淡淡回应一句辛苦了。

“名井律师，抱歉把您从爱知县叫回来。”奈未叫住了她，有点忐忑。

“说了让您不愉快的事…您和纱夏玩得还开心吗？”

听到女儿的名字，南默认点头，神色柔和了些。

“真羡慕您和女儿的感情，”看到律师露出这样的表情，奈未稍微放下心来：“纱夏都这么大了，和您关系还是一如既往地好。”

感情好…

南想起纱夏在床上和自己接吻，又低泣求饶的画面。

她不露痕迹地勾唇笑笑。

关系的确很好，而且变得更好了。

再等两天，南心想。

女儿就会回来了。

她很想念纱夏。

4  
纱夏在静冈搭了JR东海特急列车到东京站。  
在她下新干线没多久以后，妈妈就给她打电话来了。

“到了？需不需要我来接你？”交流电没能藏住南悦耳的嗓音。

女孩没察觉自己在微笑。

“现在堵车，我坐电车回来会更快。”纱夏敏锐地捉到妈妈语气里的倦意，不想麻烦南开车，她拒绝了这个提议。

“好，饭呢，吃了吗？”南又问了，怕妈妈还要给她准备晚餐，所以纱夏也把用餐问题早早地解决了。  
“吃了三明治。”她回答妈妈，手上拿了西瓜卡，刷闸机进到站里。  
“那我在家里等你，”南停顿了一下：“路上注意安全。”

纱夏转到丸之内线，一路经过了银座，最后从新宿站出来。

天黑了，歌舞伎町的霓虹灯招牌在闪光。

慕名而来的游客很多，有的本地人也爱来这里找乐子。  
东京的市中心，比举行烟火祭的乡下还要热闹不少。  
她不敢太往里走。

以前和同学出来逛街的时候，被牛郎搭讪过。  
长相不错的大哥哥站在纱夏面前，嬉皮笑脸地调侃她，问要不要试试开荤的感觉。

“这么漂亮的妹妹，可以免费来一次。”

比现在还要青涩、薄脸皮的纱夏想都没想就拒绝了，但她脸红得彻底，也没能用说话表达自己的意思，只是往后退离了红灯区。

之后一周女孩偶尔做梦，以另外的方式和大哥哥再见过。

醒来的时候，纱夏总感觉脑袋昏沉沉的，身体也会泛起空虚感。  
激素这种东西真是害人不浅，光是暗示强的句子，就能挑逗少女的春心。

学校的性教育工作做得好。  
虽然大多数时间是和妈妈生活，纱夏不太好意思主动开口提起桃色之事。  
但和班上同学闲谈一两句，总会不可避免地听到这种话。

有早恋的同学。  
大胆的孩子甚至已经有了性经历，闺房秘事这种事就在玩得好的几个女生之间传来传去，纱夏听得面红耳赤，恨不得把耳朵堵住。  
她不是没有自慰过。  
在发现用大腿夹着被子可以让身体舒服之后…  
极少数情况下，纱夏会这样安慰自己，但又害羞，她也不敢用手去摸。

自慰到达高潮，也怕被妈妈发现，她总会有点罪恶感。

这种隐秘的刺激，让纱夏一度有点沉迷于其中。

不过也仅仅维持了一段时间而已，升入高中最后一个年级，她课业的负担又加重了不少，纱夏慢慢地没了这种心思。

久而久之，情色的想法也被抛至脑后。

妈妈是成年人，难道不会想要吗…  
纱夏以前有过这个疑问。

和南生活了八年，没看到她带哪个男人回过家，在纱夏的印象里，南也没什么称得上是能玩暧昧的对象。

妈妈好像，仅仅只在身边留了一个位置。  
这个位置是给自己的。

是不是过得太清心寡欲了？

可是…  
又和前几天晚上的妈妈完全不一样…

纱夏耳朵尖冒了淡粉色。

一路上想着这些，女孩在不知不觉中离家更近。

公寓楼就在新宿站附近的高档小区。

纱夏没走几步路就到了。  
一层楼两户，她坐电梯上来。深棕色的进户门上挂了写着‘Myoui’的门牌。  
行李箱的轮子在空旷的楼道间发出堪比与巨响的轰鸣。  
这没给纱夏在门口踌躇犹豫的机会，她想，妈妈肯定已经听到了。

开门的时候钥匙都插不进锁孔，纱夏手心有点出汗。

橙树的香气在燃烧，她反应过来，是南点了香氛蜡烛。

客厅里只开了一盏护眼灯，只有坐在它身边的人才能看清周围的东西。  
妈妈半躺在沙发上看书，她应该是洗完澡了，黑发像翎羽一样自然地披在肩头。  
听到纱夏开门进来的声音，南也没说话，只是静静地翻着手头的小说。

她好像沉浸在故事的氛围里。

“我回来了。”纱夏怕出声太突兀，又不想被妈妈无视，所以把音量控制了一下，不至于吵到南，也能宣布自己的存在。  
“欢迎回来。”妈妈回她，往下再读了几句，视线才从口袋书转移到了纱夏身上。

“不早了。”她站起来，把书搁在茶几上，朝着女孩那边走过去。

“休息一会儿就去洗澡吧，”南接过纱夏的行李：“我帮你收拾。”

5  
纱夏躺在床上，有点忐忑。  
应该要睡觉了，可她好像不怎么睡得着。

以为见面的时候会有不一样的气氛，但也和往常没什么区别。  
她预设了好多种情况，却无奈地发现妈妈对自己不是很热情。

洗完澡出来没看见南，应该是待在主卧了…那间房门是关上的，纱夏不好意思去敲。  
有很多话想和她说，有一肚子问题想问。  
为什么在妈妈面前，她一句话都说不出来呢？

纱夏伸手要去按床头的灯，打算先熄灭光源。  
灯开着会一直胡思乱想，她有点烦。  
手伸出去还没碰到开关，门被敲响了。  
“纱夏，”女孩听到声音，是妈妈：“睡了吗？”

她没应，但门还是被打开了，南站在门口。

妈妈从自己回来之后就挺冷淡的，所以纱夏也在和南置气。

“我还没说话呢……”

这句话的意思是，还没经过同意，南就擅自开门了。

“猜你没睡。”南移步到她床边。

纱夏和她顶嘴：“那我万一睡了呢？你这样就会吵醒我了。”

“不会的，”南轻轻地抛出自己的观点：“猜你睡不着。”

纱夏看着她笃定的样子，哑了嗓子也没说出来话。  
妈妈似笑非笑，眸光里蕴起了水雾。

她都不敢用力出气了。

“那…你来干嘛？”缓了一会儿纱夏才开口。  
“让你乖乖睡着，”南对纱夏说：“把眼睛闭上。”

看女儿愣着没动，她重复了一遍：“闭眼。”

拗不过。  
纱夏还是听了妈妈的话。

女人的五指插进了她的发间，是在固定她的脑袋。  
纱夏在闭上眼睛的时候，听觉就更灵敏了。

她知道南在靠近她。

心跳的声音好像太响，纱夏怕被听到。

但是全身的血液都在不受控制地奔涌流动。

妈妈是要吻她吗？还是想，和她做更亲密的…

三秒，两秒——  
在磨人的窒息和期待中，纱夏先跳出来。  
她慌张地把头偏到一边去，躲开了名井南。

没敢看好像有点惊讶的妈妈，纱夏侧过身，死死地盯着被子。

“现在不行。”她忸怩道，红晕漫在她身上。  
“我来姨妈了，”想起她泡温泉的时候，在妈妈面前撒了次谎，怕南不信，她又说：“这次是真的，没骗你。”  
直到女人低低的笑荡漾开来，她才去看南。

视线落在对方的手上，纱夏突然知道南想干嘛了。  
她懊恼的神色明明白白地全给南看到了。

妈妈拿着的东西是…  
蒸汽眼罩。

如果没躲的话，南现在应该已经帮自己戴上了。  
她刚刚都说了什么…

看纱夏张皇地不停眨眼，南就更想挪揄她。

“那你的意思是，”她凑过去了一点，能闻到女儿嘴里吐出来牙膏的薄荷气味：“没来姨妈的时候就行了？”

至于是什么行不行的问题，两人都心知肚明。

纱夏的嘴张张合合，脸部表情变化有趣得很，最终只憋出一句话。

“我要睡了。”

她拉一下被子，作势要倒下去。  
“别嘴硬，”南把女儿扶住了：“戴上再睡，你看你黑眼圈重得成什么样子了。”

还不是你害的，纱夏腹诽道。

没等妈妈要求，她就主动把眼睛闭上。  
自作多情真的很让人丢脸。

可是等了很久，对方也没有一点动静。

纱夏闻到眼罩的香味了，好像是柚子的味道。  
已经开始发热了的话，妈妈怎么还不用呢？  
这样很浪费。

纱夏等得快要不耐烦，她就差一点要看南在做什么了。

上一个回合留下的吻如愿以偿地降临，她的肩膀被抵在了床头。

两人本该都清醒些，纱夏却先投降。

虽然不愿意承认，但从进家门的时候就开始期待。

她等这个吻等了很久。

想和妈妈…接吻。

纱夏喜欢自己的舌头和妈妈的舌头缠在一起的感觉。

女孩情不自禁地去搂南的脖子。

感觉到女儿在小心又胆怯地回应，南索取得更加厉害。

纱夏是新手，吻技生涩得让她想笑，却又动人得紧。

南不想放开她。

吻了好一会儿，你来我往的，直到纱夏开始轻推妈妈。  
对方不为所动。  
她的心跳得更快，呼吸变得重了一些，却还是感觉周身的空气很稀薄。

再不分开就要窒息，纱夏和南拉开了一点距离，虽然水光潋滟的唇瓣还以一种暧昧的角度贴在一起——好像再过一会她们又要开始接吻一样，但这已经足够女孩开始调整混乱的呼吸了。

“你怎么…”纱夏在喘气，没完全恢复过来。

“今天放过你，”南亲热地挠挠她的耳朵，言语里露骨的暗示让女儿把头低了下去：“亲到了，这下睡得着了吗？”

有这么明显吗…全被发现了。

纱夏有点难以说出口的害羞，她点点头，顺从地闭了眼。

南给有弹性的带子绕了两圈，将它绑在了女儿的后脑勺上。

眼睛被温温热热的布料覆盖住了。

睡觉之前，纱夏推翻了自己的猜测。

原来妈妈也不是那么冷淡的人。


	6. Chapter 6

1  
咬得太用力了，纱夏吃到了铅笔尾巴的石墨。  
她皱起眉头，喝了几口水把这种味道冲散。  
已经思忖好长时间，还是没下定决心。  
太阳在天上转了个不小的角度，女孩已经被这事困扰将近一天了。

悬在空中的笔尖一直没落下，白纸上留了些未擦除的痕迹，唯一看起来有进展的项目是在旁边垒得越来越高的橡皮屑堆。  
  
从爱知县回来没多久，中心考试的成绩便跟着出来了。  
除开世界史的分数不那么尽人意，其他的科目都发挥得出乎意料的好。

纱夏在对比高校历年来的招生数据，她按自己所报考的科目一个个检查，划掉了不能选的专业。  
本来也不打算把纯理科的研究工作当成未来的职业，所以在将物理学、生物科学、化学诸如此类的专业从清单上删除之后，她安心不少。

纱夏的现代社会这一科拿到了最好成绩，离满分不差多远。

其次是国语。

按兴趣再修修改改，在初步框定的范围里，最后能选的也就只剩那么几个了。

文学、法学，以及心理学。  
好歹不是完全没有头绪。  
女孩活动了一下肩膀和脖子，她长时间专注地低着头，现在肌肉都有点僵硬。

堆满的晚霞是暮色降临的象征，可以准备晚饭了。  
便利店和窄小的马路之间有行人穿梭，染成金黄色的点点碎云在天际的另一侧。

纱夏发消息给妈妈。  
“裁判结束了吗？”  
没过一会儿收到了消息，南很快就回了她：“嗯，回家路上。”

纱夏去到厨房，打算倒腾点吃的。  
一起去超市买来的速冻饺子还有剩下的，她把包装纸五马分尸，盛了内容物到碗里。

直接加热也可以，但那是自己赶时间去上课时才派上用场的吃法。

纱夏不打算弄得太简单。

她扫视了一下冰箱，觉得应该再找个什么时间去逛一下街，把货给补好才行。  
不过，纱夏还是有机会做个菜。

夹层角落里那两个相依为命的鸡蛋很是惹人注目。  
反正两人的食量加起来也不大，这些东西应付一下今天的晚餐还是绰绰有余的。

她用油热了锅，把打好的蛋液往里倒，又眼疾手快地拿木制锅铲去翻动它们，怕火开得太大会烧糊。

纱夏下午思考了很长时间，这会儿确实有点饿。  
黄澄的鸡蛋已经有点松软的质地了，和调味汁拌在一起，香味出来得很快。  
但肯定还没熟好，为了转移注意力，她又去看另一个锅子里蒸着的饺子。

纱夏拿筷子去试，发现面皮基本上都软了，很轻易地被她戳破，于是夹起一个吹了两三下就送到嘴里。

猪肉和韭菜的内馅果然是最好的搭配，女孩满足得眉毛都扬起来。  
如果南看到她这副样子，一定会调侃她，说她像只小狗。

咽下最后一口，时间把握得也刚好，纱夏去弄隔壁煎得差不多的蛋卷。

这次也照例完成得不错。  
  
把两道菜都装进笠式碗，她听到家里的门被打开，高跟鞋踩在地板上的声音清脆。

南心神领会地在厨房门口捕捉到了纱夏轻捷的身影。

女孩被热气熏得有点出汗。  
  
妈妈上班的时候总是穿着女式西装，和在家里的风格是截然不同的。  
看起来干练又帅气。  
她肩部的线条，好像是为了嵌合西装款式才生成那个样子。  
要是自己真的是小狗，那就会有尾巴，纱夏想。

恐怕在见到妈妈的时候，它会摇得最开心。  
  
“欢迎回来。”  
  
2  
“判决结果等几天就能出来了吗？”纱夏把碗推过去，南给女儿夹了几个离她更近的饺子。  
“嗯，一周之内。”  
“硕以，”纱夏嚼着东西，口齿有点不太清楚：“你觉得法院会肿么判？”  
被这样说话的方法逗笑了，南等她做完了吞咽的动作之后才接着说。  
“没什么值得争议的地方，驳回上诉，房子的所有权，”为了方便纱夏理解，她做了小小的停顿：“大概会在他们的儿子成年之后转到他的名下。”  
“那就是又胜诉了，”纱夏比她自己获得成就还要开心：“妈妈是不是全东京最厉害的女律师啊？”  
“被别人听到的话，就要说我得意忘形了，”南开着玩笑去教训她：“这么简单的官司也要拿出来显摆。”

“我没说错，”纱夏朝她眨眨眼，埋下头继续吃饭：“在我心里是最厉害的。”  
被夸的感觉很好，南决定礼尚往来。

视线落在这桌菜上，女人忍不住表扬纱夏：“你的厨艺又进步不少。”  
南用筷子把煎蛋卷夹碎，她喜欢这样吃。

“我也觉得，”纱夏一点都不谦虚地回答妈妈，又觉得有点可惜地补充：“本来想给你在上面涂番茄酱的，可是家里没有了…我到时候去买。”

“好，”南温柔的卧蚕浮现出来：“周末一起去。”

“不过，”雀跃的小心思又露头了，怕像上次一样，把念头直截了当地写在脸上给妈妈发现，纱夏这回稍微学聪明了点，及时转移了话题：“要当一名好律师应该很难吧。”

纱夏今天一整天都在选专业。  
南知道这件事，所以没觉得突兀：“刚要问，你想学法？”

小孩点了下头：“还有其他想学的，妈妈要不要猜猜看？”

南停下了手中的动作，很配合女儿，抿着唇思考：“有文学吗？”

“有，”纱夏笑眯眯地肯定：“怎么猜到的？”

“国语从小就很好，”南先从好理由开始列举，女孩还很满足。

“喜欢看书喜欢得眼睛都不要了，晚上还偷偷开手电筒躲在被子里读小说。”说到面前这人小时候的罪行时，南发现女儿变得有点窘迫。

“哦…”纱夏因心虚小声地应着妈妈。  
  
“需要我给你出主意？”南问。

“想听你的意见。”妈妈比她还要了解自己，纱夏觉得听听没坏处。

“如果学法，毕业可以考虑直接来我的事务所。”  
南漫不经心地把话摆出来，好像不知道她这随口一提的约定，会引得多少毕业生对纱夏投来嫉恨的眼光。

“会不会太高调了？”纱夏的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

那可是全日本数一数二的律师事务所呢。

“想多了，真本事才是最重要的，我充其量只是你的推荐人而已。”南不加掩饰地笑她的天真。  
“那你还这么肯定…”  
“嗯，”律师很认真地考虑着：“因为我可以教你，而且你聪明。”  
妈妈的期待和信任，让纱夏有点不好意思。

可要是这样的想象实现了。

与妈妈一起工作，那会是什么样子的？

有理由多看妈妈两眼了。  
不错过她的每一场裁判，也可以和她在逼仄的茶水间相遇…  
  
纱夏半敛了眼帘。

仅仅是在家里，她都忍不住要…

女孩埋怨自己的不争气。 

如果真的和妈妈成了同事…  
还会有心思扑在正经事上吗？  
  
3  
“虾好像不是很新鲜。”南离水箱有点远，她眯起眼睛在看。

“是不是下午来的原因？”纱夏在旁边把着购物车，倒觉得这些被关起来的海产品和平时没什么区别，她只是在给妈妈的结论作一个推测。

“有可能，那换一个菜可以吗，纱夏还有什么想吃的？”南自然地从女儿手里接过了推车，开始寻找别的食材。

“三文鱼？”纱夏看到切好了的刺身，突然有点食欲。  
循声看到女儿左手指着的那个橱窗，南有些意外地挑了挑眉：“可是做起来没什么技术含量。”  
“没关系，和你一起吃就很开心了，”纱夏侧过身子去拿：“两盒够了吗？”

“会吃到撑的。”南接过，示意女孩过来挽着自己的胳膊。  
  
周末的商场依然很拥挤。

不过不用太担心了，她的纱夏如今长得比她还要高一点点了。  
不会再和小时候一样…总害怕她在人潮里走丢。

“完美，没有漏掉的。”纱夏拿着手机，她在比对列好的购物清单。

妈妈不爱去热闹的地方，每次出来逛街的目的性都很明确，一般买完了就撤退。

“买了这么多东西，我不在家的话，妈妈也要好好吃饭，不要随便应付了事。”纱夏去牵南，她的五指从缝隙里挤进去，扣紧了妈妈的手。  
  
真快，纱夏再等不久就要离开家了。  
南怔怔地想，她盯着女儿的眉梢出神。  
  
“不过我会经常回来的，”纱夏怕她失落，追着她调皮地补充：“为了监督你。”

南好心情地捏捏她的手心：“有把握吗？”

她指的是纱夏填的志愿学校。

“当然，录到我，他们高兴还来不及。”  
  
“最后还是选了文学，”两人已经走到了结账的队伍里，南敲敲纱夏的脑袋：“傻瓜，有我这么好的资源，也不会利用一下。”

“利用了的，”纱夏被妈妈教训了也不委屈，她吸吸鼻子装可怜：“所以选了离家近的学校。”  
  
从超市出来的时候有点下雨，幸好南是开车来的。

地下停车场不通风，刚还待在空调房里，她们现在像挨了一闷棍，被热浪轰得有点晕，坐到车上打开冷气才好受了一点。

南熟练地抬起手刹，慢慢去踩油门，轿车平稳地从停车位上滑了出去。

还没开到室外，车里突然响了铃声。

有人给南打电话。

停车场里信号不好，她让纱夏别管放在架子上振动的手机。  
直到把车开到下一个路口，南才在等红绿灯的时候回拨过去。

那头是个男人，不过听筒一直靠在南的耳边，纱夏听不到他们在说什么。  
妈妈简单地应了几声，回了句“发地址过来”，在车再次开动前把电话挂断，又将手机放回了原位。  
  
“纱夏，”她的语气里有点歉意：“今晚突然有个应酬，我可能不在家吃饭了。”

“没关系，我自己也可以。”纱夏很懂事地回她。

当律师的女儿这么久了，一个人待在家里的这种事…

她早就习惯了。

只不过之前说好今晚一起吃饭，南还说会亲自下厨。  
妈妈这下又被一个电话叫走了。

纱夏忍住了不必要克制的小任性：“工作重要，”她扭头看看南：“那三文鱼我不吃，等你回来明天再吃好不好？”

“好。”南说，纱夏的乖巧让她的心脏有点柔软地抽痛着。

她专注地开车。  
  
4  
纱夏本来以为妈妈把她送到公寓楼下就要走了，没想到南不仅下车，还进了电梯。

“我不可能就穿成这样去吃饭，”南看出女儿的疑问，点醒了她：“再说，买这么多东西，你一个人也不好提。”

所以她们又一前一后地进了家门，南把鞋蹬掉，往衣帽间走。

纱夏趁这个时候把要冷藏的东西一件件地往外掏。

她还在往冰箱里塞采购回来的食材，妈妈就换好衣服出来了，衣服算不上特别正式。  
但名井南不管怎样都漂亮，所以能光靠脸就把服装衬得很高级。

南已经打了层粉底，但嘴巴还没上妆，纱夏出声提醒她。

“妈妈不涂口红吗？”

南此刻已经穿好高跟鞋，像是才反应过来一样，她请求纱夏。

“口红在卧室里，可以帮我把那支偏粉的拿过来吗？”南提示她：“你也夸过好看的。”

女儿听话地去了。

粉色的那支…  
纱夏在化妆台上寻找，一踏进这一块区域，她就能闻到妈妈最常用的香水味。所以动作在不经意间放慢了。

终于看到了，纱夏怕南的时间被自己耽搁，是踩着小碎步回来的。

她走到南的跟前，而妈妈因为穿了鞋的缘故，又比她高上了不少。

“给你，是这支…唔…”

南毫无预兆地亲了纱夏。  
那双唇去探她女儿的，殷切却不鲁莽。

柔软又湿热的感觉。

触到了生怯的舌尖，她虚揽着纱夏的腰，不给女儿后退的机会。

南轻轻柔柔地缠住女孩的舌叶，给予纱夏的这个吻就像她本人一样温和缱绻。

松开对方的时候，纱夏又抓着自己的衣服在吸气，耳垂泛红。

忍不住要去笑女儿的稚嫩，南把她拉得更近了：“你怎么一点长进都没有？”

纱夏的鼻尖抵着她妈妈的，而此刻环绕在耳边的是南动听的浅笑。  
“不要笑…”她抗议着，但对方没有收敛的意思。

“谢谢纱夏。”觉得闹够了，南接过口红，发现壳子都被纱夏捂得温温热热的。

她看一眼色号，露出一副诧异的样子。

“看来是我记错了，好像不是这个颜色。”

没错啊？  
和妈妈给的描述有区别吗？

偏粉的，自己也夸过妈妈涂起来好看的…

电光火石间，纱夏后知后觉地抬头去看名井南。

是故意的，她被耍了。

她的妈妈工作这么久，哪天不打理得整整齐齐的才出门？

南怎么可能忘记上唇妆，只是…

只是因为……

涂了口红不好接吻罢了。  
  
这人在车上还正经得很，一回家就要对自己动手动脚的。

见了南得逞的表情，纱夏觉得这像初恋一样的情愫甜得更厉害。  
她决定不能这样窝囊下去。

每次都只是妈妈捉弄她，自己也要扳回一城。

纱夏尽力让眼神安定下来，不要因心跳太快而飘忽不停。

“那你的口红在哪里？”

南好看的眉毛挑起来了，她没想到纱夏还要和自己继续讨论这个话题。  
“我猜应该在车上。”  
  
那就是离家之前，还可以再和她接吻的意思。  
纱夏得了这个答案，猜测计划是可以进行下去的。  
  
她踮起脚。

怕把妈妈的衣服扯出抹不平的褶皱，所以那双手只是安静地垂在下方。

不知道应该怎么开启唇舌相缠的吻，纱夏带着试探的心情压下了一点力，去描南的唇形。  
好像她的舌头才是妈妈想要的那支粉色口红一样。  
  
南有点惊讶。

女儿大概不清楚，这种毫无章法的吻会把嘴亲肿吧？

在反应过来以后，也不管晚上还要参加什么酒局，她任由纱夏摆布，很有耐心地纵容着这个小家伙。

在纱夏觉得妈妈好像是木头，亲了这么久还是没反应，想要退开时…

南才回吻她。

女人的动作褪去了前几次的急迫感。

知道纱夏这次是主动方，不会轻易逃跑的。  
  
“看来以后都要纱夏先做才行。”南通过说话结束了这个吻，她用侧脸蹭蹭女儿：“这次好像没喘不上气来。”

南好像一只猫，纱夏想。

“你少喝点酒…”她不愿意回答这个丢脸的问题，把头埋在妈妈的怀里，声音有点闷闷的：“对身体不好。”

“知道，”南亲了亲纱夏头顶的发旋：“别担心。”

她把门打开，单手环着女儿，在哄她：“如果我很晚还没到家，你就先睡。”

纱夏好舍不得她，此刻也只能可怜兮兮地放她离开：“妈妈…”  
一时冲动，她的问题脱口而出：“今晚我可以…在你的床上睡吗？”

“可以。”南回答她，眼里的墨色滚动着汹涌的爱意，又在女孩嘴上留下了一个轻吻。

“纱夏想怎样都可以。”

妈妈关上门出去以后，纱夏这才觉得刚刚的举动是不是太过火了。

南留下来的温度还没散掉。  
她摸摸自己发烫的脸。

温度也要突破阈值了。

自己和南说的那些话、做的那些事。

现在她和名井南的相处方式…

纱夏想把这个让人面红耳赤的想法从脑海里删除。

就好像，她是妈妈的女人一样…


	7. Chapter 7

1  
包厢里的灯调得比大厅稍暗一些，南觉得晃在餐具上的光线开始流动。

好像有点喝醉了。  
在场的人里面，只有她一个女性。

所有同僚与客户都希望见到漂亮女人出糗，所以无不例外地把南当成靶子，争先恐后地来灌她酒。

幸亏她在这些年的推杯换盏中累积了不少经验，能熟练地使用藏在桌下的手去调换杯子里的内容物，才躲过了其中不怀好意的暗箭。

但又考虑到在他人眼里，自己是实打实地喝下了不少。  
南只得作出一副不胜桮杓的样子，表示酒量已经到底了。

再喝了小半杯烧酒，她把杯子轻轻搁在圆桌上。  
此时，听得对面的男人爽朗地笑了两声，南抬眼去看。

“全凭了名井律师的口才，”对方锐利的目光正锁定在自己身上：“我的产业才能死里逃生。”

福田雄一，她曾经的客户。

资本家以大金额偷漏税的理由被内部举报者告上法庭，而南帮他洗脱了罪名。

这大概是半年以前的事情了。

客户用来评价她的词很是夸张，显然是话里有话。  
“不知这次，能否依旧劳烦名井律师高抬贵手？”

要在饭局到一半，当众人都喝的七荤八素时，才能直奔主题。  
南看着身旁滴酒未沾，抿着清茶的老板。

她心下了然，知道板仓为何打电话叫自己过来了。  
酒精成了装聋作哑的借口，她笑而不语，回避了这个问题。  
只把头发拨到耳后，露了小巧又粉红的耳垂出来。

福田愣住了。  
美人计这招，果然是百试不厌。  
虽然有点见风转舵的谄媚，但作为拖延时间的小伎俩，还是足够了。  
南借机观察对面那人的神色，盘算着要怎样才能继续与他周旋。

“福田先生，您就别费力气了。”  
出乎意料。  
坐在福田左手边的神木律师，在此时打断了他们的客户，竟然给她解了围。  
会错意了，下一秒她就反应过来，就以神木堂的这副德性——他怎么会错过攻击对手的好机会。

神木涎皮赖脸地同福田开玩笑：“您还不知道呢，想在名井律师那儿讨裁判，是有一套规矩的。”

“哦？”福田对神木的话很是好奇：“这倒是我第一次听说，什么规矩？”  
“别看她这样，人可是倔得很。”  
神木看似醉醺醺的，不知是不是故意这样：“和毒沾边的案子，她从来不接。”

“名井律师，我一直很想问，”他讲个没停，把矛头对准名井，耍起了酒疯：“你是不是和毒贩子有什么过节啊？”

“神木。”南那边没什么动静，板仓叫停了他：“注意你的措辞。”

“对不起对不起，有点喝多了，口无遮拦的话别放在心上，”神木嘴上说着，却根本没有同名井南道歉的意思，反倒在讨好她原来的客户：“我胡说的。”

“再说了，刚刚的话也不成立，您的弟弟又怎么会是毒贩子？”

福田的眼神不动声色地敛了敛。

自己前不久才摆脱不太光彩的罪名，亲弟弟又在上周入境时被海关搜出了带在身上的致幻药物。

量还不少。

搁在谁身上都会觉得丢脸，他不知如何反应。

“我看了警方的报告，您猜我发现了什么？”神木在故弄玄虚，看到福田有在认真听他说话，才一鼓作气地说完。

“贤弟带回关内的那些东西，虽说有致幻效果，但药理检测的结果都没有出来。”

“说句实话好了，在我们国家规定的条例里，它根本不能算作毒品，”他拍拍桌子，变得激动起来，声调抑扬顿挫：“药物的成分都是和传统毒品完全不同的。我们怎能就这样坐视不管，让您的弟弟被冠上莫须有的罪名呢？”

“这我的确清楚，家弟也和我说过，他那是新型…药品。”  
福田知道弟弟在美国有些狐朋狗友。

那个一根筋的孩子，被发财的念头煽得找不着北，只能靠吸毒寻找刺激。

弟弟没和自己商量，就搞了批货回国，出关时运气好藏了过去，下飞机之后却不小心落了网。

等福田接到弟弟的电话，他才发现在那头与自己对话的人是警察。

“神木律师，您的意思是？”好像从律师的话里瞧着点希望，福田这样问。

“我托人查了一下，”神木翻出手机，给客户聊天记录，他有相熟的警察，对方居住在美国的加利福尼亚州：“听说这种新的致幻剂在美国好几个州都很流行，吸它的年轻人都叫它‘bethlehem’。”

“为什么叫这个？”福田不能理解：“啊，请见谅，我与家弟不一样，虽然我们关系亲近，但他从小就去了国外，所以英文很流利。比较惭愧，我的英文一点都不好。”

“伯利恒。是耶稣出生的圣城，坐落在以色列，”板仓在旁边回答：“福田先生不必妄自菲薄，不知道也是很正常的，一般只有基督教徒比较了解这些。”

南在旁边听着，她皱起了眉头，觉得讽刺至极。  
名字是那些吸毒的年轻人取的，他们大概是觉得这种东西是上帝的恩赐。

“没错。贤弟在出关时未被拦住，并不是运气有多好，而是美国那边本来就不把伯利恒当作违禁品。”神木紧接着补充：“在日本，伯利恒的存在就是一张白纸，完全不比海洛因，要是可以的话，抓住这个结论作为突破点。

”我有过处理同类案子的经验，“神木拍拍胸口，真诚万分：“您要是愿意寄信赖于我，那真是太好不过，我能保证把这场官司打得完美。”

福田被神木说得动摇了。

他不知道，神木口中说的那个关于名井律师的规矩，是否是真的？

虽然名井还没有作出回应。

但凡事都要以最坏的情况去考虑。

如果是真的…

名井南若是真的对毒品怀着什么恨意，他还把弟弟的案子交给她，会不会有什么风险？

神木律师显然已经着手开始进行资料的收集工作。无论是对案子的熟悉程度、还是对其牵涉毒品的调查情况——比起一言未发的名井律师，这位男律师好像更有热枕。

“板仓先生，”福田询问这家律师事务所的老板：“您看，如果我选择神木律师的话？”

“神木律师值得您托付信任，”板仓回答，他看着好像因酒精而变得沉默的南，还是放弃了让她接下这个官司的念头：“既然他这次准备如此充分，也主动请缨了，我看您可以放心。”

“那么就这样定下。”福田答应，想速战速决，不要再拖沓下去。  
他再次举起酒杯，看向名井南：“名井律师，不好意思，没有提前和您打招呼，就提出了让您有些为难的请求，我自罚一杯。”  
他三口就干掉了杯子里还满盈着的酒。  
“您别这么说，”南回以同样的方式，她与他碰杯：“我是觉得神木律师比我适合，他一定能做得很好。”

板仓看着自己最得意的手下。  
虽说南是微微笑着的，但她在想些什么？

要谈的事谈妥了，该离席了。

“希望这次，我们的辩手也能让您满意。”事务所老板以茶代酒，他示意所有人共同起身。

酒杯撞在一起时，发出的清脆玻璃声玲珑动听。  
神木堂在另一边，他透过杯子里盛着的澄澈液体去看名井南。

婊子，他恨不得大声骂出来。  
装什么清高？

2  
“南，我送你。”板仓目送福田和神木一起搭上计程车离开之后，叫住了女律师。

他是南的上司，对这个独自带着孩子，又生活在东京的女人很是照料。

单独相处时，他一般就用名井的名字称呼她。

“我可以叫车回去。”南猜到自己要喝酒，她没开车出来。

“我有话和你说，”板仓把他那辆SUV的副驾驶车门打开了：“上来吧，这么晚了，你一个人也不方便。”

她钻到老板的车上，看到他挂在后视镜上的照片。

是一家三口的全家福。

“太太在家？”板仓上车扣好安全带之后，南问他。  
“在，和她说好今晚不喝酒，才准我出来。”板仓无奈地笑笑，语气很温柔，显然只是口头上埋怨而已。

纱夏在她出门时，也说了类似的话。  
女儿现在，会在家里等着她吗？

车在道路上平稳地行驶。  
南把车窗往按下了点缝。

东京这座城市的灵魂带着夏夜的温热渗了进来。

“关空调？”板仓问她。  
“不用。”南轻轻摇了摇头，只呼吸了一下外面的空气，就又把车窗关好了。

“神木那家伙，”板仓有点愠色：“越来越过分了。”

“没事，他能这么热情地接下这个案子，我倒还有点谢谢他。”不是阴阳怪气的语气，南的口吻是真的很放松。

“我以为，好歹都过了七年，你入社时说的话就不算数了。听奈未说你不开心，我还打算再试一试，劝你别太死板了，”他自嘲地说着话：“看来我不够了解你。”

车里没开灯，有一点微弱的光芒，是前方的汽车尾灯留下的。

南有点疲惫，所以在黑暗里把眼睛阖上了。

“再过七年也一样。”

“就这样给神木机会…你要是再接个毒品走私的案子，就能大满贯了，履历得有多好看，”板仓往右边打方向盘准备转弯，他觉得很可惜：“接一个也不行吗，特意找了熟人的，案子的性质也没有那么严重。”

“我知道你在为我着想，谢谢，”她轻轻说：“我不会接的，如果你想让事务所的招牌被砸掉，就尽管把这种案子分给我。”

听出她的坚持，板仓沉默着，到下一个路口时才开口。

“你今晚没带律师徽章。”

南去看自己空荡荡的衣领，承认了。

“南，”板仓突然问了她一个问题：“正义和责任，你会选哪一个？”

“这个问题我早就答过了，”女人终于给了他一点正面的反应，车里的气氛不像之前那样死寂：“现在还要再问一遍吗？”

“我们的徽章都褪成银色的了，”板仓无视了南的反问，像她的老师一样等着回答：“当了这么多年的律师，你能拎清了吗？”

“能。”被问到的人想都没想就肯定了。

他停顿了一下，相信了这个回答。

板仓以理性思辨能力闻名于法律界，年轻时创下了难以打破的胜诉率，看人的眼光又极准，这才带着一票律师蒸蒸日上，做出了令人咂舌的成绩。

他机敏地发现，南有个心结——这个心结至少存在了七年，甚至是更久的时间。

最后再对她说点什么吧，他想，难得有这样的机会。  
“南，这个世上没有什么东西是非黑即白的。即使是走投无路的狂徒，也有可能怀着无法诉诸的温情，”车停了下来，再走几步路就能进门禁，板仓的手按下了解锁车门的按钮：“律师眼里的正义和责任，不该是两个互相矛盾的命题，不是你死我活，存一毁一的关系。”

除了他深爱的法律，板仓很少对身外之物流露出眷恋的情意：“在和平年代里，能守护正义的东西是法典。对我们而言，守护法典就是我们的责任。”

“你的职业道德不存在问题。我虽不清楚你曾经经历了什么，它让你如此憎恶这类委托人，”板仓很郑重地总结：“我会尊重你，以后不会再让你碰这种案子，你不要再让我失望了。”

南还想同板仓争点什么，又知趣地闭上了嘴。

能换来什么吗？

南和他告别。

临走时，除了感谢老板对自己的理解之外，她什么都没说。

高跟鞋在石砖上敲出的声音回荡着。

刚刚还让人呼吸困难的热浪一霎那间便消失殆尽了，南觉得她的心脏被一股极寒攥住。

对于板仓的理论，她再了解不过了。

走投无路的狂徒，也会在心间藏着对谁的爱意吗？

那么，残忍地夺取了他人生命的凶手…

是不是也有可能是哪个家庭里慈祥和善的父亲？

她的影子被路灯拉得长长的。

3  
纱夏开着电视，在看今晚的综艺节目。

她有点困，以往能逗她笑的桥段也没了意思。

说好了要去妈妈床上等她的，但纱夏总觉得自己一定要守到南到家。

电视上闪动着的倒计时马上要十一点了。

现在也没有太晚。  
如果午夜时分妈妈还回没来，她再去睡吧。

正这样想着，纱夏听到钥匙插进门锁的声音。

通过对方走路停顿的方法，甚至是分析来人呼吸的节奏——女孩都能感觉到，是名井南回来了。

她往玄关那边迎，果不其然见到了妈妈。

南的状态不是特别好，脸颊上晕了两朵酡红。

看到纱夏来了，她还是对女儿温柔地笑着。

“怎么还不睡，在等我吗？”南记得很清楚，纱夏在出门时对她说了什么。

她这下在暗示女儿要不要兑现诺言。

反倒是纱夏，在见到南之后就只担心妈妈会不会因为醉酒而难受，都没顾得上理睬这句不清不楚的调情，全身心放在了照顾南的这件事上。

纱夏搀着南，把她带向了沙发。

“不是说少喝点的…怎么又喝了这么多？”感觉妈妈的体温都变高了，以往纱夏都是靠着南降温的。

尤其是在炎夏季节断电的难熬日子里。

“还好，一点点而已。”南安慰女儿。

妈妈说话的气息都带着酒的味道…  
纱夏闻到了。

不过，和那些醉汉身上的酒臭味不一样，南身上的酒香总是醇醇的，这让清醒的她也闻之即醉。

“我去给你泡点东西，你在这坐一会儿，喝了就去睡觉。”纱夏觉得南有点黏人。

把妈妈移到沙发上之后，对方就一直拉着自己，手臂不愿意从她身上撤下来。

“我马上就回来了，”纱夏握住南的手，在妈妈掌心里乖顺地蹭了几下：“妈妈。”

女儿进到厨房时，南并没有出言阻拦，但明眼人都能看出来，她不想女儿离自己太远。

纱夏觉得南在喝醉以后有点好笑，一点也不掩饰对自己的依赖。

她的心因此变得很软很软。

家里常备着护肝的保健品的，纱夏每次去药妆店的时候，都会顺带着采购不少。

她其实一点都不希望家里出现这些药品的包装盒。  
因为这样就意味着南又要在应酬里喝下躲不掉的酒。

不过有胜于无，虽然无法完全逆转酒精对人体的伤害，但好歹也能起到补救的效果。

所以纱夏坚持不懈地囤着货，她就像即将冬眠的松鼠那样…还是以护肝颗粒为食的松鼠。

在烧开水了，女孩没开灯，她盯着开水壶底座的红色指示灯，水蒸气的轮廓被照得带上了颜色。

为了等水烧开，纱夏出神地发着呆。

所以，当南从身后抱住她的时候，纱夏整个人都吓得抖了一下。

“妈妈…？”纱夏小声地去叫名井南，明明让妈妈好好坐在那里等着她的。

怎么又过来了？

“纱夏为什么不陪妈妈？”如此直截了当，纱夏都不知道自己应该是心动，还是应该嘲笑南少见的幼稚。

“要给你泡东西喝，你再等等，马上就好了。”纱夏出声，好言好语地对南说。

南埋在她肩膀上的头小幅度地摇了摇：“我不喝。”

“要喝。你醉了，就这样不管的话，”纱夏还是担心：“到明天白天都会很难受的，要垫垫肚子才行。”

“不喜欢，苦。”妈妈在和自己撒娇。

两人的身份好像调转了。

她在想，在平时的生活里，南遇到这种情况时会怎么做呢？

“那要不要喝点什么不苦的？今天刚好去了超市，牛奶、橙汁，你要什么，我就去给你拿。”

是了，如果撒娇的是自己，妈妈肯定会满足她的要求。

所以她也要满足妈妈的要求。

南没有说话，搂着她的手又收紧了一点。

纱夏怀疑是不是自己的表达有什么问题？

或者是会错意了，也许妈妈不想喝东西。

“要不吃点零食？家里也有饼干，妈妈有没有想吃的？”

连着问了一串问题，南都没什么反应。

空调的作用范围又没能波及到这里，她们贴在一起的地方有点出汗。

水已经烧开了，给不够大的空间添了热。

无言的时间太长，再这样下去，开水都会冷掉。  
纱夏想，要不她先把水给倒出来吧。

“有…”南说话了。

她散出来的气息好烫，落在纱夏的耳畔，带着葡萄果酒的香味。

气氛虽然暧昧，但没什么比妈妈想要的东西更重要。

“是什么？”纱夏终于在南的嘴里听到了她想要的回答。

她等着南说出来。

南没有用语言公布答案。

纱夏感觉自己穿着的裙子被撩开，妈妈的手从她的大腿往上摸，摸到了她的底裤。

“纱夏怎么穿这么性感的内裤，是因为要和妈妈睡觉吗？”

南有点粗鲁地扯了内裤的花边，手伸进去，用食指勾了几下。

纱夏被她勾得发痒。  
她脸红了，怎么妈妈又开始做这样的事了…

女孩小声辩解：“我没有。”

真的不是故意的，洗完澡随手换了而已…

南却不管女儿的解释。

她轻轻地揉着纱夏的臀肉，今晚不打算放过她。

只是被妈妈这样弄，纱夏感觉自己的股间就不争气地湿润了。

“既然纱夏说，吃什么都可以。”南的手已经开始隔着纱夏的短裤打转。

她腿软得很，快要站不住，手撑在台子上，想支撑一下身体的重量。

羞意一路蔓延到了后背。

她听到妈妈接下来说的话。

“那纱夏就让妈妈吃一口吧…”

4  
黑白条纹的柔软棉被下藏着什么，所以能闻到温柔甘美的甜香。

女孩不着衣物，赤裸裸地趴在南的身上。

纱夏颤抖着。

高潮留下的水波此刻还有一圈涟漪未从她身上散去。

她闭着眼沉在着余味里享受。

南的手指一下又一下地穿过纱夏的发间。

女儿在半推半就之下，被她哄上了床。

纱夏的下巴垫在南的肩上，它安稳地卡在南锁骨的弧度里。

“很晚了，睡吧。”南觉得女儿好像累极了。

还不行。这句话叫醒了纱夏。

她忍着腰间的酸麻，用行动否决了妈妈。

纱夏勉强支起了身子，她的理智好像在慢慢回笼，身体也没完全被快感支配。

她撑在南的上方，去和南接吻。

多简单，明明只是唇舌相缠罢了，纱夏却觉得，滴酒未沾的她也喝醉了。

“不睡觉，还想干什么？“南在接吻空隙间问女儿。

她对纱夏的想法心知肚明，还是想听女儿亲口说出来。

情潮没从纱夏身上褪下去，已经在妈妈面前高潮过一次，她的胆量变大了。

她去啄南鼻子上的痣，因为能够肆意地吻它，纱夏感到心满意足。

“想要妈妈也舒服…”

纱夏说完，就去解南的衬衫，她想了很久了。

她的妈妈正以饶有兴味的眼神看着她。

这道视线让她有点紧张，纱夏的手指有点不太听话。

“妈妈一件都没脱…不公平……”纱夏的声音越来越小，觉得这种道理好像也没什么说服力。

南轻笑，纱夏闻声，看到妈妈带着醉意的神情，心跳得好快。

她的妈妈真的太美了。

纱夏从小就读希腊神话，她觉得如果阿弗洛狄忒在人世间被赋予肉身，那神祗就是面前的妈妈。

南的手覆在了女儿的手上，这温度抚平了女孩心里的慌乱。

她牵着纱夏，带着她的五指，缓慢地把胸前的扣子一颗颗解开来。

“纱夏的手指好像没有看上去灵活。”南打趣地说，在纱夏羞恼地出声反驳之前，她叼住了女儿食指的前两个指节。

纱夏感觉妈妈的舌叶把她手指的每一寸都舔到了。

南松开了嘴，她笑得很挑衅，用激将法刺激纱夏。

“真的做得到吗？”

纱夏口干舌燥，南的肌肤已经因为解开的扣子露在了外面。

她感觉才熄灭没多久的情热又由于妈妈的这份魅力而卷土重来。

她换了力道，有点急切地去扯南的内衣，想证明给妈妈看，她也可以让妈妈很享受。

当纱夏用手裹住翘挺圆润的乳房时，南吸了口气，不可避免地扭了一下腰。

“妈妈…”纱夏俯下来，吻她的乳尖。

南在情事方面，总是异常地宽容，她纵容自己的床伴，会同意用对方喜欢的姿势。

以往大多数时间里，都是她扮演那个强势的角色。可现在局势扭转了…

南有点后悔，纱夏的学习能力比她想象中的还要强，女儿落在她胸上的吻霸道极了，好像是真的想要吃到她的母乳一样……

南低低地喘气，纱夏的发丝随着她的动作摆动，一会儿聚拢，一会儿又散开，落在了她的心间。

纱夏空出来的那只手探到南的下身。

她在扒妈妈的短裤，动作很小心，又用试探的眼神看南。

南看到纱夏那像幼犬一样的可爱神情，懵懵懂懂的，是在问她。

可以吗？

她递回一个默许的信号，轻轻点了点头。

继续往下，纱夏沿着南的身体曲线游动，她摸到了妈妈的腿心。

她的呼吸凝住了，手指的触感在告诉她不争的事实。

妈妈的身体很邀请自己进来。

她抵在南的洞口前，指腹也沾上了水。

犹豫的时间太长，南被纱夏撩拨得难受，对方又迟迟不来填她的身体。

她忍不住，抬眼去看咬唇的纱夏。

女儿正贪恋地盯着自己的秘处，眼神像匹饿狼。

南的心里竟隐隐约约地泛起一点害怕，她的下身又吞吐出了更多蜜液。

如果得到自己的允许…她想，女儿很可能会把自己弄到下不了床。

“要怎么…？”纱夏又急又羞，她好想赶快进到妈妈的里面去。

可是她也不知道找对了位置没有，就这样插进去吗？还是再…

纱夏想起初夜她被妈妈占据时的感觉，虽然做到最后时她欲仙欲死的，但她不想把妈妈弄痛。

小丫头，青涩得很，想把自己吃了，又没那个胆子。

南忍住笑她女儿的心思。

这么晚了，纱夏会累，就连她自己也喝了不少酒。

那就换一种轻松的姿势，能让两个人都爽得死去活来的…

南张口，她的嗓子有点哑了，话语间里藏了点微微的湿意：“妈妈教你…”

她用脚去踢纱夏并拢的双腿。

这双足踩在自己皮肤上的触感，引得纱夏的五脏都拧到一起。

她的腿分开了，南的腿也是。

“纱夏，坐上来…”

就好像男女交欢一样…纱夏一下就明白了。

女人的性器官，也能惊人地契合。

在此之前，纱夏没有想过：她终于可以和妈妈在一起了。

她乖乖地挺起身，按南说的去做。

臀部往下掉，感觉越来越靠近那个温热的地方。

纱夏心猿意马，重力系数在此刻变为无穷大。

一刻也不愿再忍，纱夏像个急色的采花贼，直接坐了下去。

两人的下身瞬间严丝合缝地贴在一起。

“妈妈…”纱夏唤着南，她在发抖，身体毫无防备，就接纳到如此程度的爱怜。

“嗯…”不知是因为酒精的缘故，还是因为她太久没有和爱的人做过了，南被女儿年轻又热情的身体钓得乱了阵脚，浅浅地喘了一下。

南感受到了，她女儿那柔软又粉嫩的蓓蕾正抵着她的，那一点的轨迹沿着女儿腰身挺动的方向，一上一下地滑动，刮着自己的内壁。

纱夏…纱夏…

凑崎纱夏…

南在心里以不能再眷恋的语气默念了无数遍，她女儿的名字。

被她父亲摧毁掉的家庭，由她捡回来的那个幼弱女孩…

第一次见到她的时候，纱夏还是胆怯不安的，和她说话时的声音也小小的…

晚上也会做噩梦，小手紧紧地去揪自己的衣服…

同她生活了八年。

纱夏长大了，又会有多少男人愿意为一睹她石榴裙下的风光而跪倒？

可现在…

女儿却骑在自己的身上。

是她摘下了纱夏。

嚣张的美在纱夏身上肆无忌惮地生长。

她为妈妈打开了双腿，为妈妈变得如此放浪，也为妈妈绽放…

柔软的床垫被晃得有节奏地响动着。

纱夏像是初来乍到的骑手，想要用她那生涩的骑乘技术来驯服身下的这匹烈性马。

可是，南想，纱夏更像是她的小野马。

她在和自己的女儿上床。

这是第二次了。

纱夏已然陷进欲望的眼眸里，泛起了柔情媚意。

清纯又色情。

还会有下一次的…

南的意志力，正被女儿下身湿热的花瓣磨得以肉眼可见的速度崩塌。

而禁忌的词在纱夏的脑海里蹦来蹦去，割裂着她的神经。

这远远不够。

情动得厉害，床单被洇出的爱液晕成深色的。

纱夏未曾尝试过这样的姿势，少女控制不住身体的渴求，着魔一样地扭着屁股。

她的小口努力地去黏南股间的两瓣嫩肉。

连妈妈的温度都感觉到了…

“纱夏，”南的手去卡她的腰肢，想调整她的节奏，要把女儿从近乎灭顶的快感里拉出来。

年下这不知轻重的索求，让她也快受不了了：“别着急…”

纱夏也只是小小地挣扎了一下，恢复了一瞬间的清明。

很快，她又挣脱了南来救她的手，自发地游向更深的海底，寻找近乎能使她溺亡的窒息感。

比起身体里泛起的噬人麻痒…

纱夏觉得，南的存在，才是她愿意自我毁灭的根本理由。

她在讨好妈妈，去找能把残存理智彻底糟蹋掉的极乐。

她知道，这能在南的身上留下反作用力。

要把妈妈在她身下的容颜留得再久一点，直到南这如天使落入凡间一般的动情样子，完全地烙在她的视网膜上。

“妈妈，”纱夏骑在南身上颠簸，因为身体起伏，晃起了乳浪：“我做得…好不好…”

女儿是在向自己邀功，南握住她抖个没停的双乳，轻轻捏了几下就把纱夏弄得软掉了：“想要什么奖励？”

纱夏摇摇头，她知足得很。

不要任何奖励…她呢喃。

妈妈更爱我一点就好了…

她因快感流泪，生理性的泪水从眼角滴落下来，南凑过去吻掉了这颗泪珠。

纱夏在叫她妈妈。在她胸前啜泣，去找她的乳房。

南的头脑混沌，被一声又一声的“妈妈”叫得快要晕了。

哪有母女会像她们一样，在床上光裸着肉体相拥，还把彼此的屁股搞得湿答答的…

南听任快感的诱惑，变成撒旦派来的信徒。

她勾引纱夏跟着她一同掉进地狱。

她去揽女儿，吐气如兰：

“纱夏，喜不喜欢？”

她们的乳肉都挤在一起，而纱夏因为痒，发出了像猫一样的哼哼。

“喜欢…”女儿娇滴滴地回答她，樱唇小小地张开，来舔妈妈的耳朵。

南被女儿弄得颤栗不停，为了夺回一点年长者的尊严，她侧过头去吻纱夏，一只手死死钳住了女儿光滑的腰。

不仅上面的嘴在接吻，下面的两张嘴也在。

纱夏唯一能出声的途径被妈妈堵住了，排山倒海般涌来的快感，甚至将她的舌头麻痹了。

“那纱夏以后…只和妈妈做，好不好？”

纱夏好像根本不知道南开下了什么筹码，也不知道自己将要许下什么诺言。

她只觉得好幸福，好快乐。

被妈妈疼爱的感觉让她飘飘欲仙，快要飞起来了。

“好…”她搂着南的脖子，一瞬犹豫都没有，就答应她：“只和妈妈做…”

床单湿得好快，做一次就弄湿一床被子的话……

南恍惚地想，为了女儿，她隔几天是不是要去再买几套床上用品。

女儿的腿挂在她的腰间，而她们的下身紧紧地缠在一起。

纱夏潮吹了。

南本来还能再忍一下，但女儿射在她小腹上的液体，让她意识到纱夏的身体是有多淫荡。

她往日里现给外人的神情总是淡漠疏离的，如今那张脸上也布满了娇俏的春意。

她和纱夏一起到了高潮。

纱夏天真地用人类最原始的性爱冲动，去确认南的心意是否同自己一样。

道德感沉没在海浪的尾音中。

南自暴自弃地想，她和父亲在本质上没有区别。

罪人的血液正在自己的身体里流动，她躲不掉的基因，因戒断纱夏而带来的副作用暴动。

只有和纱夏在一起时，和她的女儿在一起时…

她破碎的心脏才能复原，被割裂的灵魂才能找到栖息之所。

纱夏就是她的bethlehem，是她的伯利恒。

是她一辈子无法摆脱的毒品，是世间一切奇景的诞生之地。

纱夏是上帝赐予她的神迹。


	8. Chapter 8

1  
燃烧的白昼有无尽时？

分不清现实与虚幻是在何处交汇，也辨别不出它们又是在何时分手。

只好耽溺，纱夏想。

只好耽溺。

没人凿破冰层，即使另一种形态的水分子酝酿了一场汹涌的暗流。

纱夏猜不出南为何要这样做，有的时候，她也不愿意猜。

妈妈一下发狠地来吻她，会吻得她倒退好几步，肩膀也要撞在白墙上。

但真的痛吗，她忘了。

吻又变得轻轻柔柔，在对刚才的鲁莽道歉。

纱夏不敢和她对视太久。

妈妈大抵是个情场高手，眼里旖旎缠绵的爱意是要交付给情人的。

就好像在春日误入绿意盎然的果园…

纱夏摘下了某颗未熟透的柑桔，橙色的汁液迸在舌尖。

她不知道味蕾究竟尝到了什么，哪种分子占比更多。

究竟是在嫉妒心作用下变得具有存在感的酸涩，还是在抓到了心爱之人后尝到的甜蜜？

洒着馥郁香气的外套被主人狠心地丢在脚边，无论南早晨挑的香水是哪一支，气味都会和她的脸庞很契合。

用几个夜晚就好了，八年间构建出来的生活模式被颠覆得彻彻底底。

如果南是下班回家，她会先把无名指上的戒指取下，怕它弄疼女儿。

纱夏在看到这枚泛着光泽的金属银环时，心下总要闪过无法言说的——她那近乎可以称作是耻部的兴奋感。

藏在胸腔中的气球被绵绵密密的细针戳破，爆裂的噪音在耳膜上留下痛痒的触觉。

她觉得自己就像在和妈妈偷情，对手是一个从未存在过的爸爸，或者是其他的什么人。

也被南这样爱着的人——然而会有吗？

含在口中化掉的禁忌糖衣里，裹着她那颗小小的虚荣心。

纱夏偶尔有点骄傲，毕竟只有当妈妈进入她身体的时候，她才能发现南乖戾的那一面。  
她越来越爱南了。

等妈妈回家的时候很想她，躺着沙发上的时候也是，想起南把自己压在上面，独断专横地把她的大腿分开的样子。

她喜欢看妈妈难以自持的表情，甚至愿意勾引妈妈…

比如故意不穿内裤，她背对着南弯下腰，让妈妈看见自己下身不着一物的淫乱景象。

纱夏浮在心中升起的虚空海洋上，葡萄酒一样澄澈幽深的海面广阔无垠。

咸湿的液体沾满了她的身子，她只能跟着南的节奏漂泊。

“乖孩子。”南表扬她，纱夏跪在她面前，高高地撅起屁股，含着她的手指。

女儿的花穴被她操得又红又肿。

后入的姿势让纱夏不知道妈妈要做什么，她的身体变得比平时还要敏感。

南故意用力地拍了一下纱夏的屁股，她的五指撞到臀肉上，发出清脆的声音，而纱夏哼哼唧唧地叫唤，只是表面上看起来不满，绞住手指的软肉其实接近崩溃，又收紧了一分。

她呜咽着说不要了，但到达高潮的速度比以往任何时候都要快。

南俯下身，拥住纱夏看起来脆弱不堪的肩膀。

碰不得，一触到好像就要粉碎的少女骨骼，正被高温烧得滚烫，融成绵软金黄的蜂蜜，淌满她的手掌。

南感觉自己拢了一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

蝴蝶翅膀扫过她手心时，留下了闪着微光的鳞粉。

她把这只蝴蝶牢牢地抓住了。

纱夏恃宠而骄，比以前要任性一点。

也许可以说，这要怪南。

她好像正把这个夏天当作最后一个夏天，垒起年深日久的怜爱，全部砸在纱夏身上。

毫无节制的性爱，倾倒给对方的吻…

女儿因此冲破了栅栏。

方向盘也拆除掉的那辆敞篷吉普，会驾着她去向哪里？

纱夏枕住南的手臂，找了个舒服的姿势躺好。

制冷的空调响着，呼呼地往外吹风。

南看着落日余晖从窗沿爬进来，抹在纱夏睡裙遮不住的地方。

给她最爱的蛋糕添了一勺枫糖浆。

纱夏也不觉得冷，她在用南的手机。

“痒，”纱夏喉间散出模糊的娇嗔，妈妈伸进她裙子里的手又在作乱了，流连在她的腰间，来轻轻地挠她：“等我弄好嘛。”

她往南的怀里钻了一点，想压住妈妈的小臂。

“在干什么？”南凑过来，她看纱夏专心致志地盯着电子屏幕，正捣鼓着什么东西。

“装个软件，”纱夏眨眨眼，她的计划彰明较著，也不打算隐瞒：“和我的手机绑定了，点进来就能看到你在哪里。”

“这不都是为了查孩子的岗才用的，” 南含笑挪揄她：“怎么在你这里反过来了？”

“你也可以看到我在哪，”纱夏觍着脸努力争辩，她伸手去够自己的手机，亮给妈妈看：“输我的号码就可以了。”

“这么说，如果你夜不归寝，我也能知道。”南没有拒绝女儿，虽然这个请求听上去是肆意妄为的：“可别后悔。”

“我才不会夜不归寝，倒是你，”纱夏眉头皱起来，有点担心：“我住学校的时候，你万一又因为应酬很晚不回家，会被我抓到的。”

南在点头，告诉女儿她不会的，纱夏因此没说下去。

不要再喝醉，我没办法照顾你。

手机响了一声，纱夏低头去看，有验证码的短信发来了，她可以进行下一步。

-您的姓名。

只有罗马音的键盘，纱夏试了好几次，也不知为何打不出片假名。

她只好输入了‘Sana’。

-绑定用户的姓名。

纱夏悬在空中的手指停滞着。

明明是知道得很清楚，却几乎从来不叫的名字。

妈妈的名字。

M——

也是四个字母。

她慢慢地去按，再停下。

输入框里的线形光标在‘a’字母的后面闪动。

Mina。

没念出声的音节，妈妈的名字就像隐秘的情话。

南…

纱夏猜测问题到此为止就结束，软件里却又弹出了提示。

-绑定用户与您的关系是？

-爸爸/妈妈/爱人/子女/朋友/自定义

南也扫了一眼选项。

“选一个，”看见女儿踌躇，南换了个姿势去抱她，靠近对方为她提议，听不出喜怒。   
女儿耳朵尖都红红的，南去捏她柔软的耳垂：“随便选。”

纱夏犹疑片刻，最后还是飞快地点了“妈妈”。

身旁那人的眼神一下子变得晦暗不明。

好暧昧，暧昧又色情。

纱夏在南开口说话以前，把手机锁屏扔到了一边。

她捧着妈妈的脸和她接吻。

原来并不一定要踏进极圈，才能在这个季节看见永不消亡的太阳。

在东京的这间屋子里就可以了。

白炽烈焰也在滚滚燃烧，她的身体即将化为灰烬。

纱夏想，夜已走向终焉。

敞篷吉普车驶过热带地区，在经过气旋影响的范围内，又撞见了电闪雷鸣。

她们正在前往世界的边缘。

2  
接近年末，进入冬季的城市开始飘雪。

天空的极点坠下白花，开遍整个本州岛。

南办公室的落地窗能看见电车行经的天桥，盖在轨道上的素银地毯还有加厚的趋势……

她盘算着，从今天起，这些由块状车厢串成的交通工具大概也会开始不定期地延误。

今晚还是她开车去接女儿吧。

纱夏加入了学校的话剧社。

圣诞节碰上周五，学院说是要迎合年轻人的口味，特意选在西方的新年这天举办晚会，而社团恰巧又是要在晚会上大放异彩的主力军。

本来女儿下午就能到家了，这下必须等演出结束了才行。

纱夏几乎只有周末回来，上个星期还因为排练剧本的缘故，压缩了本就不长的二人时光。

南对此也不好说什么，她知道这挺重要。

毕竟新生只有一次参加汇演的机会，等纱夏再升一个年级，就要以学姐的身份登场，去指导后辈了。

女儿如愿以偿地考进梦想大学的文学部，读的专业是思想文化学科。

纱夏打电话和妈妈抱怨，说老师开的书单实在太多，自己要写的读后感也可以砌成高墙，第一个学期看的还都是古代文学，通篇出现的句子要花好长时间才能理解。

“得多去图书馆了……”纱夏在电话另一头叹气，南笑着鼓励她：“肯下功夫才能学到真本事。”

正因如此，名井少了能督促的对象。

纱夏不在家，她不用再早睡给女儿作榜样了，所以这位律师常不自觉地翻看卷宗，等到搁笔作罢都已至凌晨。

南买了杯热美式，来弥补不太充足的睡眠。

是事务所楼下这家咖啡店的老顾客，她不喜欢酸味太重的黑咖啡，咖啡师按她的口味挑了豆子。

借着纸杯散发出的热量暖手，推开挂着圣诞树灯饰的玻璃门时，她发现自己嘴里呵出的气也能凝成水雾，于是抬头望了一眼天空。

云层结晶，悬在头顶犹如皎皎透明的钻石。

奈未同名井确认日程，顺便给她拿来了文件。

下午那个身陷民事纠纷的客户打电话来修改了预约时间，说是临时有事。

名井想，对方可能是今天才发现圣诞节的日期，现下匆匆赴约去了。

不过，没有多余的谈判、处理完手头的工作就能下班，正好遂了她的心愿。

“对了，名井律师，”奈未在退出她的办公室前停住了脚步，她思前想后，觉得还是应该和南报备：“神木堂负责的那个案子…法院二审的判决书下来了。”

“审判结果是什么？”

以为南只会简单应一声，谁知她接着问下去，助手有一瞬间的愣神，马上简明扼要地回答：“法院判定被告非法走私精神药物，有期徒刑两年。”

“很成功地粉饰太平，”南抿了口咖啡，似笑非笑：“恭喜他了。”

律师大半张脸都被装了咖啡的纸杯遮住，奈未觉得自己没什么再待下去的理由，她应该出去了。

门被合上。

南放下杯子，少见地发起了呆。

她在思考这个结果会带来什么样的影响，指尖也不自觉地敲着桌面。

在饭局上，她通过众人的谈吐就能猜出七八分。

很明显，神木是把新型毒品美化成了精神药物…

如果不出台法律条文的话，南想，这个名字也许会在未来的日本流传开来。

变本加厉的焦躁感在短时间内无法得到缓解，她没翻开奈未带来的那叠写满文书的纸张。

南像突然记起了什么一样，拉开身侧那个活动柜的抽屉，里面摆着女儿上星期回来塞给她的门票。

正下方写了一行小字，南再次确认晚会开始的时间。

12/25 周五 18:30~20:30

她摩挲着这张门票，浮躁的情绪因这个动作变得平缓了一些。

不愧是高等学府，做得煞有介事的。

“真的是一票难求，我托认识的前辈才多拿了一张，”纱夏说话间也是藏不住的期待：“妈妈会来看我吗？”

“会。”南在纱夏脸上留了好几个吻，直到女儿被自己有点轻佻的动作弄得笑起来。

“纱夏要演的舞台剧是什么？”南问她。

“保密。”女儿眯起笑眼，狡猾地躲过了这个问题。

“这么神秘，”南拿出思考重大决策的架势，倒让纱夏有点不好意思：“那我一定要去了。”

纱夏知道名井见过世面，怕妈妈期望太高，急忙添了句话：“我透露一下，是童话故事。”

“不演戏剧吗？像莎士比亚或者莫里哀这种大文豪写的。”南有点意外，听女儿说社里的同伴几乎都是文学部的，应该要选更华丽的作品才是。

女儿摇头否认：“前几年古典戏剧演多了，今年大家都想尝试别的风格。”

“那纱夏是不是要演公主了？”南屈起食指去刮女儿的鼻梁。

她偏心地觉得，整个学校都没有比纱夏漂亮的女孩。

更别说一个小小的戏剧社里。

纱夏被妈妈恭维得很开心。

“是的。”她回答，眼里的水泽折射起漫天的星辉。

3  
为了避免撞到下班高峰的堵车——路面上也还有积雪，南及时从事务所出发。

她到得很早，只把车规矩地停在位置上，进到附近的便利店里买了吞拿鱼口味的三明治，让店员把它放在微波炉里转了一圈，撕开包装就简单地解决了晚餐。

天开始黑了，太阳一刻也没有出现过。

进入夜间，恐怕还得再下一阵子雪，为了确认自己的判断，南用手去试。

现在就在下。

纯白晶莹的碎片掉在她因寒冷而微微泛红的掌心。

剧院还在进行最后的布置，不想打扰到女儿的彩排，她独自在纱夏的大学里散步。

南穿了浅灰色的羊绒大衣，内衬搭了一件高领毛衣，它被主人精巧地折了一下，领口圈住了她修长脖颈的中线。

鞋是双有跟的长靴，踩在雪地上的声音让她觉得很惬意。

她没撑伞，落入黑发间的点点雪花，即使是全部融化了，也无伤大雅。

与南擦肩而过的年轻学生，尤其是男学生，总忍不住要回头再多看她一眼。

她庆幸地去感谢着谁。托纱夏的福，在完全忘光校园记忆之前，她又得以重温了一遍…

成双的情侣、行走时也不忘相互辩论的教授、静默伫立着的教学楼，以及雪天也未销声匿迹的白鸽。

一切都有迹可循，南想起自己背着法典出入图书馆的那些日子。

八年……乍一听恐怖吓人的长度，在换算过来以后，却显得格外温和。

给人以错觉，长日并未留痕。

她只能在纱夏的成长中，发现时间的强大作用。

南安静又沉默地站在空地中央。

她意识到自己似乎被仁慈地放过了。

人群开始以整齐的趋势行进，和寒暖流互相冲撞时汇在一起的鱼堆没什么区别。

估摸着差不多可以进场了，她调转了方向。

守在门口的两名学生拿着打孔器在那张卡纸上留下了一个检票的印记，左边的男生伸出手，示意她，剧场的方向在那边。

礼堂入口前摆着用来揩掉雪水的毯子，南把鞋底拭得干爽了才往里走。

聚光灯束拢光线，在舞台正中央的红色天鹅绒幕布上留下了大而显眼的正圆形光斑。

用力扯开巨幕时，人眼也能捕捉到飞扬的细小纤维。

她在梯形的剧场里挑了靠中间的位置入座。

清一色的扶手椅，都是橡木材质，她坐下来，后背靠住柔软的黑色垫子。

手机在响，南把它从口袋里掏出来，想调个静音。

是纱夏的短信。拨好按钮之后，她戳了一下那个聊天气泡。

“来了？”

南的唇角绽出了她自己都不知道有多温柔的笑意。

她点开纱夏之前安在她手机上的软件。

两个光标靠得很近，南抬起头想找找看，能不能发现纱夏，可马上又作罢了。

她猜测女儿此时在后台准备。

“嗯。”觉得有点冷淡，南加了一句：“现在心情如何？”

“又紧张又兴奋”女儿回她。

没有标点符号就直接发给自己，南都能想到纱夏的神态，好像女儿就靠在她肩膀上对她说话一样。

她的手指飞快地敲击着屏幕。

“我会好好期待的。”

看到妈妈传过来的简讯，纱夏心满意足地放下手机，任凭化妆师在她的脸上施粉黛。

同辈的美沙负责后勤，她拿了租来的服装，等纱夏化好妆就让她换上。

看着编好头发的女主角，美沙只能发出惊叹：“你上台什么都不用说也可以，站在那就行了。”

“美沙你太夸张了啦。”纱夏笑吟吟地摆手，很谦虚。

少女生动灵巧的表情，让她看起来更像了…

美沙透过纱夏，捉到了故事主人公的影子。

纱夏现在已经和角色融为一体了吧。

作为剧本的策划者之一，美沙久违地放下心来。

今晚的舞台会很完美。

观众席只留了微光。

中场休息时，南瞥了一眼手表。

虽然还没等到纱夏出场，好在节目的质量算得上出色，她也不觉得无聊。

气氛被炒得火热，身边也没有一个空着的座位。

她突然对纱夏口里说的“一票难求”更有概念。

有些事得承认，就好比，时间的力量还是不容小觑的。

刚刚才得出的结论瞬间就被推翻，南无奈地笑了一下。

至少在她读大学的时候，还没有这么多人愿意聚精会神地待在礼堂里，耐心地看完一台又一台演出——要端坐在散发潮湿木头气味的椅子上，先听校长以激昂的口吻发表一篇狗屁不通的演讲，再过一遍毫无创意的流程。

别开玩笑了，甚至还不如学习有趣。

现在完全不一样，花招百出都只为争个奖状，音乐部的孩子还能弄来一座气派的三角钢琴。

穿着正装，打好领结的男孩弹了李斯特写的那首《钟》。

居然能在这里听到难度如此高的古典乐曲，南有点意外。

演奏家鞠躬谢幕时，她也跟着观众一起鼓掌。

幕布被拉起，帘子后面有什么在移动，帷幕上出现了红色的波浪。

主持人站在最外圈，等耳麦里传出一切就绪的信号。

南看着他举起了话筒。

“大家多久没读过童话了？”

她眉心一跳。

“下一个节目里的故事，出自和李斯特来自同一片大陆的、一位欧洲作家笔下，”拿手持牌流畅地报幕，这个看上去是学长的男生，应该是练习了很多次：“被誉为现代童话之父，生活在丹麦的安徒生。”

“我反复强调‘童话’，因为这是一个没有美满结局的童话，”名井听着，她想题词板应该是社里的哪个同学帮忙写的：“但我依然诚挚地邀请您，跟随话剧社团演员们的脚步，走进这个故事…”

灯熄灭了，是从开场到现在唯一一次全灭。

这阵仗让南顺从地闭上了眼睛。

直到聚光灯的亮度再次召唤她的时候，才睁开。

4  
在海的远处，水是那么蓝，像最美丽的矢车菊花瓣，同时又是那么清，像最明亮的玻璃。

变换的背景闪动着湛蓝色的荧光，定格在南的瞳孔里。

不过人们千万不要以为那儿只是一片铺满了白砂的海底。不是的，那儿生长着最奇异的树木和植物。它们的枝干和叶子是那么柔软，只要水轻微地流动一下，它们就摇动起来，好像是活着的东西。所有的大小鱼儿在这些枝子中间游来游去，像是天空中的飞鸟。

南在她读过的为数不多的童话故事里寻找着。

在那儿，处处都闪着一种奇异的、蓝色的光彩。你很容易以为你是高高地在空中而不是在海底，你的头上和脚下全是一片蓝天。

即使是她这样的童话苦手，也知道了正确答案。

海的女儿。

如果是这样…  
纱夏一定会是那个最小的人鱼公主。

南对此深信不疑。

心有灵犀的预测，一下子就被证实。

观众席很适时地响起了吸气声。

想都不用想，这些赞叹都要赠予现在出场的这个人。

没有一个词能描摹出此刻站在舞台正中央的女孩。

世间也没有什么瑰宝能够比拟她的美貌。

她的皮肤又光又嫩，像玫瑰的花瓣，她的眼睛是蔚蓝色的，像晶莹的湖水。

最美丽的，最漂亮的。

南攀在椅臂上的手微不可闻地轻颤了一下。

人鱼们在深海的宫殿里围成一圈。

她们合着歌声的旋律起舞。

现在，只剩下最小的那只人鱼没有成年。

姐姐们都知道人类的世界是什么样的了，她却必须留在海底。

年龄大一些的人鱼在白天结束之后才能回来告诉自己，陆地上有什么奇景。

就连漆黑的星夜，也离小人鱼好远。

她想亲眼去看一看。

她最愉快的事情，是听人讲人世间的故事，对此她充满了美好的幻想。

音乐剧没能给纱夏留太多发挥的空间，台词并不多，但这样便足够了。

“什么时候，我才能浮上海面？”这只最小的人鱼开口，自问的语气泫然欲泣，引人心碎。

可人鱼是不会流泪的。

“什么时候我才能满十五岁呢？”

她站起来，带流苏的裙摆轻抚着海底的地面。

女孩的目光缓慢又依恋地扫过台下的观众，双眸里蓄起一串液态的珍珠。

好像在离她所处的深海王宫极远的地方，有她深爱的人。

那个人正坐在陆地上远远地望着她。

不过很快，小人鱼也长大了，她一下就到梦想里的十五岁。

在被夕阳染成玫瑰金色的云层下，她见到了王子。

在风浪卷起的无情海啸中，她又救下了他的性命。

人鱼的手触到了人类的面庞，这似乎可以慰藉双肺呛进海水的受难者。

她渐渐地开始爱起人类来，渐渐地开始盼望，她能够生活在他们中间。她觉得他们的世界比她的天地大得多。

她无法拥有一双人类的腿，即使她再深爱着她救下的那个男子，她都不能以原本的样子踏上地面。

人鱼的歌声是多么动听啊。

无论是升到最高的穹顶，还是降至最深的海沟…  
生活在这其中的万物生灵里，只有小人鱼的嗓音最美。

而小人鱼自己呢？

她只想告诉王子，她对他的爱。

她去求巫婆，去求上到陆地的方法。

巫婆赐给她走到爱人身旁的恩典，同时也将最可怖的诅咒施在她的身上。

她失去了舌头，成了哑巴，得到了人类的那双腿，也付出了代价。

如今，她的每一步都仿佛是踏在尖锐的利刃上。

南凝眼，细细地看她的纱夏。

她为他离开了亲人。

念白像挂钟的摆槌。

它沉稳地、重重地、不容置疑地用力锤击南的呼吸。

每天忍受痛苦。

女儿的百褶裙因轻盈的舞姿而飞旋。

她感觉自己的心被什么东西割碎了。

小人鱼的额头上沁出汗珠。

她正强忍着足下传来的那阵鲜明的撕裂感。

这一切都是为了换来王子的爱，即使他马上就要结婚了。

在那个残忍的契约生效时，小人鱼已经知道了。

如果王子和其他人成婚，她就会在婚礼的第二天死去，化成海洋上的浮沫。

她的姐姐们在那个夜晚拼命地游，终于追上了那艘船。

她们交给这个可怜的哑女一把匕首。

“杀了他，让他的血溅在你的脚上，”大姐恳求她：“回到我们身边吧。”

小人鱼接过来，她沉默地退回了原位，目送姐姐们沉进海底。

碧绿的大海和深黑的夜空连在了一起，满月将清辉投到蓝墨色的海波上。

那里是她的家，她还能回去吗？

她走进船舱，右手抓着那把银柄的锐器。

王子的睡颜是那么沉静，她痴痴地看了好久。

太阳就要现身于地平线的那一端，自己的身体越来越虚弱。

此刻她已经成为了一个真正的人类。

能呼吸地面的空气，也有着同样深厚真挚的感情。

再近一步，她就可以不用死去，不用为了负心之人献上自己的生命。

而她只是不舍地，在王子额头上吻了吻。

再便如同来时那样，轻轻地离开了。

小人鱼靠近了桅杆船的侧舷，纯白的帆布被海风吹得鼓起来。

迎面拂来的…还有她最熟悉的海盐气味。

“快点动手，妹妹，太阳就要出来了，”她听见亲人们在海水里呼唤她的名字，“再这样下去，你会死掉的。”

匕首掉落的声音很响，盖过了汹涌的波浪怒吼。

如果眼泪能算得上是点睛之笔。

晶蓝色的宝石漾出碎芒，从纱夏的眼睑滚落。

刀子沉下的地方，浪花就发出一道红光，好像有许多血滴溅出了水面。

她最后一次把模糊的视线投在王子的身上。

她就从船上跳到海里。

礼堂又陷入了黑暗。

她觉得她的身躯正在融化成为泡沫。

结尾的念白换了人。

不管别人知不知道，南想。

是纱夏的声音。

现在太阳从海里升起来了。阳光柔和地、温暖地照在冰冷的泡沫上。

女儿柔柔地说道。

多么天真的愚勇。

好像纱夏和小人鱼一样，也不觉得死亡会是件多么遗憾的事。

因此小人鱼并没有感到灭亡。她看到光明的太阳，同时在她上面飞着无数透明的、美丽的生物。透过它们，她可以看到船上的白帆和天空的彩云。

何况是为爱死亡呢？

南的口腔里泛起了铁锈的味道。

原来泡沫尝起来竟会如鲜血一般辛辣。

她听见有人躲起来，悄悄地哭了。

5  
“今晚的聚会，纱夏不来了吗？”

纱夏扶着美沙递过来的那只手，跃到了台下。

“我家人已经来接我了，”她的身际还环绕着童话的氛围，旁人会以为她口中的父母也是人鱼：“对不起啦，下次有机会一定去。”

“美沙，”饰演王子的伊堂喊她：“学院那边找节目负责人说是要开会，好像很急。”

“我就来了。”美沙回复伊堂，等纱夏稳稳地站好就要转身。

“糟了，”她拍了一下脑袋，问纱夏：“你的家人已经到了吗？”

“她应该就在外面。”名井的意思是要她表演完就出来，所以纱夏一退到后台就妈妈发了短信，说好了见面的地点，约在剧场的另一个出口。

“储物柜的钥匙我放在包里，被佐藤拿走了。”

演员换下来的衣服都放在更衣室的柜子里。

“佐藤现在在哪，”男生在听她们讲话：“我去找她？”

“不是选了志愿观众吗，她在剧场，现在都是只让出不让进，”美沙掏出手机拨了个号码：“我看能不能让她走到门口来。”

那边一直没应，电话打不通：“估计是调静音了。”

“戏剧社的负责人呢？”过道尽头传来一声呼唤。

“在这里！”美沙应答，她有点焦灼。

佐藤没这么快出来，可也不能让纱夏的家人在这么冷的天里等到晚会结束。

纱夏看她有点懵，马上替她解围：“你快去吧，我穿这个走也没事的。”

为了方便跳舞，纱夏穿了一双很薄的软鞋，如果这样出去，鞋子没多久就会被雪水浸湿。

她的裙子也太长，拖地的下摆需要一直提着才能不被弄脏。

美沙犹豫，纱夏怕学院的领导等急了不开心，要发脾气，出言安慰她：“反正我妈妈开车来的，回家就没事了，只是要麻烦你帮我拿走柜子里衣服了。”

“这有什么的，是我抱歉。”美沙往外走，她有点内疚地看着纱夏：“戏服下周一带到学校来就行，我再找人去退。”

纱夏摇了摇头，只催促她赶快过去，别在意这些。

“伊堂，你送一下她。”美沙的背影消失在门后，不忘嘱咐一下别人。

南等在女儿短信里说的地方，这里没什么学生经过。

在声控灯关着的时候，只有“非常口”的淡绿色标识是亮着的，能隐约地听到会场里传来的音乐。

她默然地站在建筑物向外伸出的房檐下，有一半身子隐在了黑暗里。

等待的时间并不漫长，在她凝视着飘舞雪花的这当儿，那盏灯亮了，把雪片的棱角都照得很清楚。

脚步声在走廊的另一侧响起，离南越来越近。

“妈妈。”纱夏叫完她以后，才从那个狭窄的出口探出身来。

从灯亮起来的时候，南的视线便没从那扇门离开过。

在看到纱夏以后，像劫数难逃似地，她的呼吸也情不自禁地放慢了一拍。

女儿还穿着表演时的裙子，如雪缎的肩膀露在外面。

纱夏戴了美瞳，蓝色的的奇光在那双鹿眸中明灭不定。

南有点分不清了。

分不清纱夏是否真的来自另一个世界？

女儿身后的人帮她提着裙子的下摆，纱夏从对方手里接过布料，礼貌地向那人道谢。

南认出这个男生是舞台上同纱夏演对手戏的主角。

“您好。”伊堂有点生怯地向南问好，他喊不出“阿姨”。

他听凑崎说，来接她的人是她的妈妈。

可凑崎同学的妈妈未免也……

太年轻了一点。

南只礼貌地向他点了头，没说话，也没再看他。

她自然地拿过了纱夏攥着的裙摆。

女儿走路的声音太小，南低头，发现纱夏穿着拆掉了足尖套的芭蕾舞鞋。

“服装出了点问题，所以耽搁了，”纱夏觉得名井的衣服很单薄，怕妈妈在外面冷到感冒：“等很久了吗？”

“没有，”南牵她到自己身边，包住她的手：“我也刚到。”

一旁的伊堂有点局促，他觉得这对母女之间流动的氛围过于温柔松弛。

这让他不知该不该开口说话。

“伊堂，快进去吧，”纱夏想起还有个同学看着呢，急忙侧过身对这位王子告别：“不用担心我了。”

“嗯。”他这才觉得没那么尴尬，走之前夸了纱夏一句，表扬她今晚绝佳的演技。

“你就在家等好消息吧。”

等伊堂彻底不见了，南有点僵硬的身体才慢慢放松下来。

纱夏察觉到对方的戒备心，她勾着妈妈的小指，明知故问道：“怎么了？”

不会轻易掉进女儿的陷阱，南没回答。

她只把自己的大衣脱下，轻轻披在纱夏的身上。

两人说话的声音都不大，灯泡灭掉了，刚刚还被照亮的区域一下又回归了黑暗。

“走吧，”在带着纱夏踏上雪地之前，南和女儿十指相扣：“稍微忍耐一下，到车上就把鞋脱了。”

身体被有妈妈体温的呢子衣裹住，纱夏跟着南，亦步亦趋地走在她身边。

冬夜里的雪静谧地降在她们的头顶，掩住了纷乱嘈杂的尘嚣。

纱夏偶尔偷瞄一眼南。

耐心、体贴、可靠。

雪氤氲了南不苟言笑时的锋芒气度，让她侧脸的轮廓看起来温和极了。

纱夏觉得，妈妈比任何人都要像她的王子。

6  
进到室内时，纱夏的脚底几乎全都湿了。

女儿牵住自己的那只手，也没刚开始那么暖和。

地下三楼用来停车的场地，在这个点变得空旷。

有车的老师几乎都在上完课之后开车离校，像南这样来看女儿演出的家属——大学里并不常见。

光线不够充足，南掏出车钥匙，她凭着解锁的声音，一下找到了自己的轿车。

要让纱夏先待在车里，副驾驶的门被她拉开。

后备箱放了纸巾，干湿的都有，南去拿来之后才坐到方向盘前。

“冷不冷？”她有点心疼，为了让女儿好受一点，还把暖风空调打开了。

其实没多远，纱夏才表演完，心跳一直没办法平息，路上也有妈妈陪着，还算受得了：“不冷。”

“靠上去。”南不管纱夏的说辞，让女儿紧贴着皮革车座躺好，按下了放平椅子的按钮。  
纱夏能活动的范围大一点，更方便她脱鞋。

少女关节处的皮肤泛着粉红色。

南抓住她的脚踝。

女儿没有额外练过舞，南知道她只是肢体柔软，所以在表演时跳出来的动作还算有模有样的。

真正学过芭蕾的人是南。

可惜的是，这个爱好由于繁重的学业被中断了。

再说，在收养纱夏以后，南也没时间跳舞。

纱夏知道南会听古典音乐，妈妈有着很厉害的技能——只听一小段旋律，就能叫出曲子的作品名。

她不清楚，妈妈的这个习惯是在学芭蕾时养成的。

所以，即使绑在纱夏脚上的那个系带很复杂，南也轻易解开了。

南把沾了冰水的鞋丢到后座，扯了几张纸去擦纱夏的脚心。

动作太轻了，纱夏被妈妈弄得很痒。

她忍不住笑，想把脚腕抽出去，但妈妈的力气又不容她逃开。

“痛吗？”南突然问她。

“不…”纱夏很直接地回答妈妈，她只是怕痒而已。

她抬头对上南的眼神，却发现了妈妈话里的另一层意思。

“痛吗？”南又问，不依不饶地。

她撇下纸巾，手指按在纱夏的足底，好像是想抚平什么伤口一样。

纱夏开始心悸。

妈妈和缓的动作间流露出的爱意里，要问出什么问题……

人鱼如果要到陆地上来，是不是很痛？

虽然每次当她的脚接触到地面的时候，她就像是在快利的刀上行走一样。

纱夏一下子说不出话，她想回答南，那是在童话里。

“现在，”她最终只是轻轻地摇了摇头，败给妈妈，以同样柔软的语气回答南：“已经不痛了。”

南得到了安心的答案，她把女儿的脚擦干。

在南用湿纸巾清洁手指时，纱夏在推敲妈妈刚刚提的那个问题。

她后知后觉地发现，南好像在换着法子夸她演技好。

“你觉得怎么样，”纱夏得意时，尾音也在上扬：“我演的人鱼公主。”

南浅浅地笑着：“现在才问，是不是太晚了？”

“你都分不清了吧，我是不是人鱼，”女儿调皮地凑过来：“所以才心疼我的。”

南既没承认，也没否决，她慢条斯理地继续做自己的事。

纱夏都想按住南用的那张湿巾了。

南幽幽地开口：“真的吻了他吗？”

没头没尾的句子，纱夏倒是很懂。

没能得偿所愿地听到南的夸奖，但换来妈妈的醋意，这不吃亏。

她咯咯地笑，躺倒在放平的椅子上，歪着头看妈妈：“小气鬼。”

“纱夏现在，”南终于停下了动作，她把湿巾放下：“才是越来越放肆了。”

她知道女儿在逗她的嫉妒心，但她这次偏偏要咬钩。

“下次要是再被我发现……”

“妈妈会惩罚我吗？”纱夏不甘示弱地回击。

女儿的妆还没卸，南轻易地联想起纱夏在舞台上的样子。

恍惚间，南怀疑是不是小人鱼辜负了王子？

若是让观众席的那些人们…

让那些被纱夏干净气质吸引了的人们看见，女儿在自己面前的样子。

他们又会作何想法？

南去吻纱夏的唇，女儿伸出舌头接纳了她。

“会，”纱夏听到“咔哒”一声：“先罚你一次。”

南把车门锁住了。

纱夏才反应过来，妈妈刚刚从容不迫地清洁手指，不是她以为的那样…

不是嫌她沾在她脚上的水渍脏，而是要…  
“等一下…”在南的吻变得越来越急迫以前，纱夏推她。

她的羞意在黑暗里都是那么明显：“这里…万一被看到…”

“那你要憋好了，不要让别人发现。”南不打算停下，她又去堵女儿的嘴。

怎么这么赖皮。

南压到纱夏的身上。

“你轻点，”纱夏知道自己逃不脱，在一切还没被彻底毁掉之前，她提醒妈妈。

“不能弄坏衣服，我要还回去的…”

“没关系，”南把头埋在纱夏的肩上，她的鼻子抵着女儿裸露的皮肤：“我买下来就是。”  
纱夏看不到她的表情。

还好，南后怕地想，她是纱夏。

今晚她有好几次认错了。

差点真的以为纱夏是住在深海里的精灵。

南的灵魂在震颤，在发抖。

她在害怕。

女儿…

南把这副温热的人类身体抱得更紧了一点。

是不会变成泡沫消失的。


	9. Chapter 9

1  
萤火虫。

脑子里闪现出来的这个词好平庸——

英夫凝望着在道路尽头闪烁着星子的橙红色光点，突然间觉得自己愚不可及。

加绒的连帽卫衣，无业游民在这个季节里最基本的搭配。

是不是过于轻率地以偏概全了？这也许会对那些喜欢穿连帽卫衣的精英人士带来偏见性的侮辱。

桥墩底下静悄悄的，砖瓦居然没在反复的热胀冷缩下产生裂缝，这很让人意外。

凄清的月光被遮了大半，正持续不断地透过点点缝隙坠落。

有几个印着“什么电器”的米色纸箱子亮着，英夫看不太清楚，想必是流浪汉从处理垃圾的资源循环站里偷出来的。

不用多加思考，零零落落的箱子里，肯定也零零落落地躺着几个无家可归的人。

那些躲在纸箱子里的蜷缩身体……英夫回想起折磨了他数个月的监仓生活。

他用鼻子去嗅，渗进水泥的寒气带来了阴冷的潮湿气味，也和在牢狱里闻到的没什么区别。

除此之外，倒是多了一种味道。

缠在乞丐身上的破烂布料正在散发恶臭。

它们好像是生在一起的，没有违和感。

贫穷的味道。

英夫默念了一遍“贫穷”的罗马音，脊背发凉。

比死亡还要可怕的魔鬼，他想，幸好我没被盯上。

一条蜿蜒的河安静地从他左手边流经，很和缓，没有波纹搅乱倒映在其中的明月。

江户川延申出的支流，或者，就是江户川的主干道。

没在日本生活过多久，英夫也不知道正确答案。

他只是有个日本名字而已。

带着兜帽的黑影子离他越来越近，来人是英夫整暇以待的对象。

对方的上衣印了个大大的花体英文，写着‘Champion’的字样，嘴里还叼了支点燃的香烟。

火星在暗处发光，这是英夫最开始看到的萤火虫。

“公共场合抽烟会被罚款。”英夫好心出声提醒。

男人却嗤之以鼻，他扬了扬下巴，说话间有股关西腔，调子扬得厉害：“被这群垃圾举报吗？”

“那也给我来一根吧。”英夫自然地伸手，接过被压得皱巴巴的烟盒，他摸出上衣口袋里的打火机，这才发现香烟的品牌是最普通的七星。

“就抽这个？”英夫话里有话，在吐出第一个烟圈以后，他把标准版七星交还给男人。

“样货呢？”

关西男咂了咂嘴，露出不知被什么熏得发黄的两颗门牙，喉咙深处发出声压得低沉的笑，像荒原上的野兽，让人不寒而栗。

他从衣服的袋鼠兜里掏出一包用自封袋锁好的粉末。

“老大说是加强版的。”关西男捏着袋子的顶端晃了两下：“可以爽死你。”

“大货什么时候到？”英夫收起了那层不温不火的面孔，他的心因尝过这东西而干渴，此刻正在不停地狂跳。

“等几天，你开车来接。”男人的眼里蒙上一层戏谑的阴翳，把袋子抛给面前的新人。

英夫急切地去扯开它，有点白色的粉末飘到了他三角形的衣领上。

关西男的视线一下就变得像秃鹰那样凶恶尖利：“给老子忍着。”

被这声警告叫醒，尽管现在，英夫可以直接用烟把这玩意儿吸到身体里来，但他还是去给袋子封口，最后把粉末塞进了长裤的口袋。

萤火虫交给自己一把铜制的钥匙——英夫擅自给关西男取了个绰号，他一直不知道对方的名字。

“下周四去，地点到时候再告诉你，条子抓得紧。”萤火虫的烟要到底了，他猛嗦了两口烟屁股，踩着那双蓝色的帆布鞋碾灭了烟蒂。

“规矩不用我说，不要打电话，不要发短信，用加密的域名联系，老服务器。”

“好，”英夫已经入行好一阵子，这些程序都记得清清楚楚，俨然像个贩毒的老手：“博多会和我一起去。”

“随你便，”萤火虫点头，补上一句很像寒暄的话：“博多是你介绍来的吧？”

“是的，很靠谱。”英夫耐着性子回答。

他有点想走了，尼古丁无法慰藉他，他觉得紧贴着大腿的那袋子白粉在让他的皮肤发痒。

好在也没什么可吩咐的了，萤火虫只传达了最后的消息：“老大说了，再做成两笔单子就一起吃个饭。”

他不再逗留，转身的时候，挂在腰间的金属丁零当啷地碰撞在一起，发出清脆的响声。

有个醒着的流浪汉听到动静，颤巍巍地从纸箱里坐起身子，想去看发生了什么，不过马上又躺了回去。

大概是觉得，这个点约在这里见面的人，都不会是什么好惹的角色。

萤火虫的背影消失在桥柱后面，英夫也忖思是时候回去了。

没拿到什么，比起来之前，他身上只多出一把钥匙和一袋伯利恒。

但英夫感到很满足。

毕竟，对任何一个新手而言，这不错的开端都已经算得上是完美。

他单手把住方向盘，不自觉地咬住后槽牙，浑身散发着狂热者特有的那股疯劲，决心要做出更大的事业来。

线状的车灯流光黏在玻璃上。

萤火虫，他不知怎地又想起这个生物来了。

在去到美国以前，留在日本的每个暑假都会让他翘首以待。

家人带着他去到坐落在乡间的那栋平房，年幼的英夫得以随心所欲地穿越田野。

尤其是在夏夜，他只要一拿上捕虫网，就要进到枝桠丛生的林间穿梭——去寻找拍打着翅膀的星星们。

萤火虫是地上的星星，这是母亲告诉他的。

英夫拉好手刹，他把车停在府邸门口，米黄色的信筒上用钉子设好了主人的名牌。

擦得程亮的皮鞋在半圆形的门廊前站住，鞋的主人顺便轻掸掉还留在衣服上的明显粉末。

“我回来了。”他拉开大门，毫不意外地见到坐在客厅看电视的长兄：“哥哥。”

室内很温暖，福田英夫惬意地眯起了眼睛。

现在已经是冬天。

林子里再也不会有萤火虫了。

2

刚结束裁判没多久，名井从法院回来。

不止提着午饭，她还拿上了用绸布包好的文件。

名井两只手都满满当当的，只好屈起肘部去按电梯的按钮。

检方估计还要发起一次抗诉。

在电梯到达办公室所在的那一层以前，名井一直在回想法庭上那几名判事的眼神。

要是能读懂人心该多好，就不必每次都这么费力地去揣摩陪审团的想法。

名井踏出那个狭小的空间，走上用大理石砖铺好的走廊。

不管怎样，要开始着手准备二审的资料了，她脑子转得飞快：总该有备无患。

她把罗森便利店的袋子搁在地上，在挎包里翻起办公室的钥匙。

名井先前想着审判的事出神，这才注意到门前的情况。

来了个不速之客。

在一家事务所共事这么多年，团建活动里也能经常碰面。

名井对他的站姿和身型都很熟悉，就算不怎么喜欢他——

“神木律师？”她试探性地叫了一声。

对方应声回头。

“难得来这层办事，顺便就到名井律师这里看看。” 是神木堂，他在名井问话前就把上门的理由交代清楚。

“敲了门也没人应，我还以为是故意叫我吃闭门羹。”这阴阳怪气的讲话方式就没变过。

名井没理会他话语间的讽喻，一样地针锋相对：“神木律师不会不知道现在是午饭时间吧？”

“别生气。”神木咧嘴笑了：“当然知道，所以在等你回来，要不然多可惜。”

他端正地挡在门口。

空气中涌动的氛围有些尴尬，名井只好继续出声打破这种局面。

她看向神木手里的东西，转移话题：“神木律师是来材料室拿东西了？”

被问话的这人把手背到身后去，掩住了那个发旧的信封。

名井以为他不想谈这个事，没想到神木的态度出奇温和：“托住在大阪的朋友邮的，今天接到电话说快递公司已经放在事务所了，”他依然在笑，至于是否出自真心，也无从查证：“以为这个案子很难查，没想到他真的寄过来了。”

“看来是会起到很大帮助的资料。”她应道，顺着神木的意思说。

从地方法院那搜集已判决完毕的案子，这是每个律师都有的特权。

名井偶尔也会托奈未替自己找来有参考价值的案例。

“听说是有名的案子，我就拿来借鉴一下。”神木好像说完了，他长腿一迈，给名井让路。

目的就是为了炫耀？

名井觉得莫名其妙，但她还是先进了房间，把提着的物什放在桌上。

神木跟着她往里走。

“有什么事吗？”名井去问，一个那么大只的人站进来，很难忽视这道存在感极其明显的眼神。

神木环顾了一下室内的装潢，从墙壁上的时钟看到那扇巨大的落地窗，才慢悠悠地开口。

“没事，只是觉得时间过得很快，你搬到这个办公室也有好些年了，我没来过几次，”神木的皮相本身就适合插科打诨：“上次来，还是沾你女儿的光。”

名井为自己的工作环境而烦恼，对手是资历老练的律师，她很难从对方的表情里找到漏洞。

神木说得没错，女儿上次来她办公室时，的确是在大厅的电梯口碰见了他。

纱夏当然不知道妈妈同事的葫芦里卖的什么药，也不知道这两人间的过节。

神木扮演了一个好叔叔的形象，是把纱夏送到名井跟前才离开的。

他狭长的眼角上挑，似乎想起了什么值得探讨的话题：“这样说起来，纱夏今年也该读大四了吧？”

看不出神木的来意，那张脸上挂着的询问意图无懈可击，无限接近关心。

女儿的存在不是秘密，名井却有些抗拒神木的问题，但她没有不回答的理由。

“过了这个暑假就大四。”她淡淡地回复，扫了一眼神木的穿着打扮，旋即撇下目光，开始整理带回来的东西。

“神木律师，” 名井拉起了防线，怕对方听不出来，她咬字很重：“大夏天穿着长袖不热吗？”

这句话让神木有点心虚，他不落痕迹地往后退了一步。

弦外之音一听便知，名井是要赶人了。

这间办公室因午饭时间无人留守，特意关闭了空调，里间的温度可不低。

长袖白衫被攻击，对方转弯抹角地说他不适合再在里面待下去。

反正得到了确认，他安慰自己，没必要再和这女人周旋。

话说得越多，反倒越容易露出马脚。

“风热感冒，最近有点怕冷，”神木看她拿出了便当，借口离开：“行了，不打扰你吃饭。”

明明没有鼻音，在神木掩上门之后，名井皱眉。

他在演哪出好戏？

神木脚步匆匆，连电梯都没搭，直接走安全通道去了楼上。

一进工作室就风风火火地把门锁上，留在外面的助手被神木吓了一跳。

那个信封被打开，他把里面的东西一股脑地倒在自己面前。

神木想拭掉纸张上那层像黄土一样的灰尘，却发现无济于事，浮在表面上的颜色应该是长年累月印刻下来的，已经渗透了这沓文件。

档案袋上标记的年份显目又赫然。

他快速地浏览着十二年前的法庭记录的庭审过程。

大四……他嘴里念念有词，一边心算纱夏的年龄。

这不是巧合。

关上文件的时候，神木找到一种堪比猎人得手时的快意。

老鼠的尾巴被自己抓住了。

3

有先见之明的人会选择弃车步行。

大晦日这天的浅草寺挨山塞海，连脚都没地方下，名井甚至是被人潮挤上吾妻桥的。

早已预料到这里的火爆程度，反正每个新年她都要这样来祈福。

一年哪怕只经历一次这种场面，就能积累下不少经验。

何况她已经在东京生活这么久了。

名井护着自己的包，姿势很娴熟，灵敏地在人墙的缝隙中穿梭。

快要到了，她看到化为袅袅云烟的白雾从寺里升起，想必是前来祈福的人们点燃了香烛。

名井打电话给纱夏：“在哪呢？”

“左边，”听声音，女儿大概是看到自己了，怕理解出现问题，她还特意换了个方式去形容：“你的十点钟方向？”

纱夏经常迷路，描述方位可真是为难她了。名井想着女儿绞尽脑汁的样子，哑然失笑。

她的身子偏转了小小的一个角度。

还没走到跟前，名井就把贴着耳廓的手机放下。

她们的目光隔着数米遥遥相遇。

纱夏在向她招手，那双伶俐笑眼望向自己。

“怎么来的？”名井条件反射地牵住纱夏，去确认她手心的温度，好知道女儿有没有偷偷减衣服。

温温热的，她放下心来。

“很近，我散步就到了。”学府离浅草寺也就几步路的距离，纱夏上完课走路来的。

“给你的礼物在家，”名井拨开女儿额间的碎发，又帮她把散落的发丝划到耳后。

“没当面和你说生日快乐，现在补上。”

大学的最后一个学年，纱夏刚满了二十二岁，忙得却是不可开交，生日也没能回来。

名井提出去学校找她的想法，被女儿贴心地回绝：“你工作辛苦就别来了，反正两天之后就放寒假，我们到时一起去浅草祭拜，怎么样？”

女儿开始安排起传统节日的行程，纱夏长大的实感在名井这里更强烈了。

她答应下来，同意约在新年的前夕碰面。

“没关系，在电话里不是说了好多遍吗？”纱夏怕名井内疚，她回握妈妈的手：“每年都可以回家过生日，外地的同学都嫉妒死我了。”

这番话好像没能起到安慰的作用，妈妈“嗯”了一声，表情依然有点难以察觉的别扭。

纱夏想起前几天的事，心下了然。

生日的时候，她和妈妈说不用来学校看她，本意是叫名井在家好好休息。她记得电话那头的人在听到以后短暂地沉默了一会儿。

纱夏去整理名井的围巾，抬起的左手绕过了妈妈的脖子。

律师今天穿了平跟鞋，纱夏刚好比她高上一点。

“没弄好？”女儿的表情很认真，可能是来的时候被别人蹭乱了，名井偏过头，她想用余光看出问题所在。

这会南的侧脸就无遮挡地露在她眼前。

凑崎蜻蜓点水地在上面吻了一下。

“好了，”迎着妈妈有点嗔怪意味的眼神，她露出得逞的狐狸笑容：“祝福我收到了，谢谢。”

有点粗粝的绒毛和纱夏的吻，名井不知道哪个让她的心头更痒——纱夏变狡猾了。

还没完全暗掉的天空带来寂寂光华，它留下不灭的光晕，纯净的闪烁白圈在此刻拥住女孩的面庞。

温柔是跃浪的鲸鱼，一头扎进了南的心里。

在和纱夏一齐跨过寺庙门槛的时候，住持递来两张白色的纸条。

浅草寺的预示很灵验，老人们都说，纸条上写的那句诗会揭露一个人整年的运势。

但名井向来对这种东西无感，她完全不在乎结果，随便折了两下就把它塞进了口袋里。

令她意外的是，纱夏也把纸条收起来了。

名井有点惊讶，在没学文学之前，女儿就很喜欢琢磨写在纸上的句子，这下居然反其道行之。

对纱夏的举动十分好奇，她问道：“怎么不看？”

“我还想抽个签，贪心的话，结果可能不准…”纱夏的回答让名井忍俊不禁。

果然，纱夏还是相信命运的。

女儿被闹得有点脸红。

为了满足她的愿望，名井踮脚去看放签筒的地方，发现旁边的人没有守在香炉面前的人多。

“刚好，现在抽可以吗？”

纱夏眼睛一亮，她惦记好久了，求之不得呢。

她们站到求签队伍的尾巴里去，这条队列看起来不短，前进得倒是很快。

上一个人记下数字去解签了，纱夏上前，拿起那个有点沉的木筒。

里面的签被晃动一下就“簌簌”作响，怕掉出来的签会失去效力，她急忙放缓了动作。

纱夏的表情很认真，开始摇那个圆柱体，这阵势弄得名井南也有点想知道女儿抽出来的签会是什么。

一小截木片从缺口那掉出来，纱夏眯起眼睛去看。

十…四。

纱夏一路小跑到解签的窗口。

名井跟在她身后，递给女儿一枚一百元的硬币。

“抽到了十四号。”纱夏和坐在里面那个穿和服的女人交谈，交完钱才接过了签文。

纱夏紧攥着宣纸，一直没打开，犹犹豫豫的。

她向名井投来求援的眼神：“万一结果不好……”

“刚刚不是很想抽吗，”名井轻拍她的手背，说话也温声细语：“别怕，实在不行就不看。”

最后这句话起到了决定性作用，纱夏重振了士气。

来的目的就是为了求签，大费周章排了这么久队，没得到结果也说不过去。

她慢慢展开纸张，把它摊平。

看到汉字之后，名井想，签应该带不回去了。

捕捉到纱夏脸上一瞬即逝的失望，是末吉。

名井在一旁安静地等待女儿把剩余的部分读完。

不过，纱夏的眉头渐渐舒展开来，神态也变得轻松不少。

“不算特别差。”纱夏总结道，让妈妈也来看。

顺手环上了对方的腰，这个姿势很省力，她的下巴抵在女儿的肩上

“花发应残枝……”名井念这句话，有点不确定是好是坏：“是说开花的时候，枝叶已经枯萎了吗？”

纱夏停顿，想研究它背后的含义，但也没得出什么结果：“可能吧。”

南小幅度地点点头，继续往下。

恋爱运的下面写了一个“迟”字。

有句话说得很好，信则有，不信则无，这也算得上是南对神秘学的信条了。

不想让自己的行动被飘渺抽象的枷锁禁锢，她很少抽签，得到的签文也从来不解。

南是不懂的，她只是猜测而已。

“迟”。

本不信这些的。

南现在却不知为何，一刻没停地盯着这个字。

能得到各路神明保佑的爱恋，应该都是光明正大，不违正道的关系。

纱夏是她的女儿。

她哪里有资格享到上天的宽恕。

南怔怔地出神，灵魂的悲悯心甚至都在自我同情。纱夏的正缘……

在未来会把女儿从乱伦关系解救出去的谁，他能和纱夏终身厮守。

吸进来的气体变成了一个又一个小而紧实的汞，将她的血液全部推到了心口。

她入迷地胡思乱想，没注意到女儿的身体变得有点紧张。

纱夏突然往前走了一步。

南的重心还靠在对方身上，差点没站稳。

怎么了？

她猜签上写了什么东西，于是看到下一行字。

——注意的事项是偷盗。

要说最有可能遭遇小偷的场所，不就是她们现在待着的浅草寺吗？

“都在吧。”名井看女儿小心翼翼地把双肩包背到前面。

没发出惊叫，担心的事目前还没发生。

“嗯，”纱夏心有余悸：“看来以后得注意点了…”

“没关系，”名井退开，给她提解决方法：“把不好的签挂在树上能消灾，我们走之前留下它就好。”

接下来许愿的时候，纱夏特别诚恳，她双手合十地夹着线香，闭了好长时间的眼睛。

直到名井出声打断她：“和观音说好了没有？”

暮色将至，浅草寺没一会就该关门。

游人越发少了。

在离开之前，名井带着纱夏找到那个专门用来系签的院落。

“哪棵？”她随纱夏手指的方向，看到了东面墙壁附近那棵靠外生长的光秃枯木。

这个季节看不出树的种类，自然也叫不出它的名字。

名井行至树下，她拿出折好的白纸，再接过了纱夏的签文，三两下就把她们写了新年寓意的提示系在了一起。

“然后，是你的签。”名井说着，挑了这棵树的另一根分叉，绕到那边去。

她刻意多卷了一圈，这样一来，“末”字就可以被遮住，迎风拂动的签文只露出了“吉”。

“不知道对恋爱运有没有帮助。”名井绑好了，却没马上转身，她像是在自言自语，没由来地冒出这么一句话：“如果纱夏能找到喜欢的人。”

纱夏愣住。

她喜欢的人……不就在眼前吗。

“会感谢我吗？”名井似梦初觉，她的眸光平静。

“什么？”南的回答和她所想象的天差地别，凑崎没反应过来，只好反问名井，她手心在出汗。

“只是突然在想，纱夏未来的丈夫。”

南的嘴角牵起一抹笑容，思绪好像飘到了很远的地方：“会不会因为这个来到你身边。”

纱夏为这句话被钉在原地，觉得自己腹部的腔室都被搅得颠三倒四。

她藏在鬓角里的那根筋哏哏地跳动起来。

4

吵架了。

不算是明面上吵架：吵得脸红脖子粗的那种。

名井南和凑崎纱夏还住在同一个屋子里，坐在一起吃饭的时候也会讲几句话。

但不一样了。

除去不得已非要打照面的情况，她们都躲在自己的房间里，各干各的事。

这种氛围僵持了两个星期，而纱夏何时和名井这样相处过。

寒假的时间短，她下学期就要毕业。期间再联系导师准备论文，大概率还得提前返校。

若是不解决这个问题，上课了该如何是好。

那天从浅草寺回来，纱夏就已经很想发火了。

她忍着怒意在外面的餐厅吃完了饭，一直忍到进家门。

差一点就要和南对质了。

又怎么生得了气呢？

新年用的饰品接踵而至地撞进视线所及的范围之内，纱夏猜测这又是名井挤出工作时间独自布置的。

为了让家里更有节日的氛围。

原本可以好好地度过这个假期，不是吗？

可她现在真的不太愿意搭理妈妈。

从第一次开始到现在，四年了。

南的态度总是这样，忽明忽暗，闪烁不定。

纱夏再也受不了了，懂装不懂也要有个度。

有哪次她回来，两人不会像久别重逢的情人一样纠缠着滚上床。

为什么？她实在是没办法理解。

先开始这段关系的明明是名井，在那之后不放过自己的人也是名井。

就算名井南真的后悔了，只要她早点停下，纱夏想，自己也不会怪她。

要等到她的半截身子都陷进流沙，挣脱不出来。

她懊恼地闭上眼。

那支签是为了南求的。

对于恋爱运的态度，纱夏的第一反应其实很镇定，她知道妈妈在身后一定也看到了。

时间还多，南只要一直在触手可及的地方，总有一天会承认的。

真的吗？

纱夏自嘲，知道这份虚有其表的自信心是虚幻的海市蜃楼，它甚至没有得到过任何证实。

吵架的日子里，她睡得很不安稳，只要醒着，就会开始翻来覆去地回忆。

南在情思恍惚之际说过的那些话……

简单的几个字而已，纱夏不信没有。

但她即便是走到编织宫殿里那个最隐蔽的角落，也没能得偿所愿。

她意识到，自己果然敌不过南。她把真心都交出去了，对方却有所保留。

南从未开口说过“喜欢”。

要么是以吻封缄她喋喋不休的追问，要么是用那双寄满温情的眼眸拉着她一同沉沦。

纱夏天真地以为，南会像任何时刻表现的那样，满足她的所有希冀。

到头来她发现，原来是她冥顽不灵，还妄想与南相爱……

暧昧的界限模糊不清，南却给了自己想象的空间：专擅地给她打下烙印，又时刻惦记着把她推得更远。

纱夏觉得很委屈，她叹着气倒在床上，视线无可避免地望向身侧。

书桌的一角摞着堆高高的平装书。

几个月之后要交付的毕业论文，是以古典文学为主题的。

正版书贵得惊人，想要拿来看又只能在图书馆借。续借的手续有多麻烦先按下不表，编成文集的长篇巨作，不是缺了“上”就是少了“下”。

随口的抱怨而已，纱夏在说之前就已经作好克服困难的心理准备了，她单纯地把这当成生活里发生的小事分享给了妈妈。

没成想，南真的买回来了……

那是妈妈许诺的生日礼物，第一本书的扉页里还夹着给自己的压岁钱。

把一切都安排得周全的名井南，也依着自己闹脾气。

她不主动去找南，南就不会来和她讲话。

没想到南会成为困扰正常生活的心结，她以为两人能相安无事地再度过长长一段日子。

要是没心急地点破，该多好——

纱夏猛地直起身子，她竖起耳朵。

听到门外有声音，好像是妈妈弄出来的。

身体快一步作出反应，纱夏按下门把手时候，刚好看见名井南准备出门。

“要去哪？”妈妈穿了工作时的黑色西装，衣领一丝不苟地摆在正确的位置上。

“去一趟事务所。”南低垂着眼睛。

她没拿包，纱夏猜测，大概不是耽搁时间的公务。

“中午吃饭……”她的声音不是很大。

南抬脚跨过门廊，却没回头看她：“回来的。”

“咔哒”，锁舌的弹簧归位。

名井就这样出去了。

5

离正午差一刻钟，南从财务主管那里拿来了复印好的年度报表。

她看到女儿的房门紧紧关着。

饭已经在煮了，不过还没熟，等好了再叫纱夏出来吧。

她这样想着，走进了书房。

纱夏在家，她从不对女儿设防，于是书房的门大敞。

南挑了支颜色醒目的细水笔，要检查账目。

负责出纳会计的翔子在做年终总结的时候发现资金有点对不上，他一个个打电话给事务所里的律师核实。

这其实是在家也能完成的任务。

但因为家中的低气压实在是很折磨人，不管电话那头的对方怎么说“你不必亲自来一趟”，南还是开车去了工作的地方。

她的效率很高，资料上没过一会儿就留下了圈圈点点的红色笔迹。

马上就能完成了，南不自觉地开启了工作狂人的模式。

“吃饭了。”女儿的脚踩在木地板上，发出了动静。

南才看一眼表，她发现自己耗上的时间比想象的要多。

“你先去吃。”南打算再算一组数字就去吃饭，但她怕纱夏会饿。

对方没有走出去，依然站在原地。

“我马上就来。”南补充道，左手按开计算器，中指飞快地点着数字。

纱夏在向自己走过来，她被女儿从后面抱住了。

花的味道。

南有一段时间极其迷恋这个气味。

她要揽着纱夏，把鼻尖凑到女孩颈间最温热的肌肤上去嗅。

南不禁放软了语气：“马上。”

女儿没听，反而转到了自己面前。

纱夏看到了摆好的公文。

名井南又在工作。

她张腿跨坐在南身上，用身体把这些文件统统挡住了。

“这些字比我还好看吗？”女儿的眼神变得很有攻击性，话里也带着尖刺。

怕纱夏从自己腿上滑下去，南圈住她的腰，拉近了两人之间的距离。

没有你好看，南想，但她没说出来。

“要做什么？”她问纱夏，结果女儿凑过来，毫不留情地咬了她一口。

南的下巴上浮现出明显的齿痕。

“你可以再不解风情一点。”纱夏说话恶狠狠的。

“你是来和我辩论的，”被咬痛了，南眯起眼睛，姿态像高贵的猎豹：“还是来和我吵架的？”

纱夏想起妈妈的职业，又看她时刻不忘工作的那岔子事，赌气般地选了前者：“不是已经在吵了吗？吵不出结果，就换一种。”

“好，既然是辩论，”南爽快地应了，她双手使力，把纱夏拉得更近，近到她能数清纱夏的睫羽。

“那么凑崎小姐，就从你开始。”

妈妈来真格的了，她叫了自己的姓。

纱夏被女人嘴里吐出的字词扰乱了心神，她的喉结忍不住滚动了一下。

她虽然真的很想来一套法庭上的问话，但她不太会，也不太好意思。

怕重形式，自己就发挥不出实力了，于是纱夏梗着脖子去声讨南：“明明是你有错在先……”

“驳回，”话还没说完，南就果断地否决纱夏，数起女儿的罪行来：“你生日没回来，我权当是你学习太忙。但在家里待了两个星期了，我都没看到过你的好脸色。”

是有点过分，纱夏的视线因为理亏有点闪躲。

可是——

“你觉得你说的话不伤人吗？”

“什么话？”南皱起眉头。

“未来的丈夫，”终于讲出来了，纱夏又开始生气，她觉得妈妈一点自知之明都没有：“你为什么要拿这个说我？”

“我只是随口一提。”南的表情阴沉沉的，好像光听纱夏说出“丈夫”这个词都能让她感到无端的烦躁。

“随口……”纱夏被南的态度激怒。

“好，本来不想找的，但妈妈既然都这么说了，那我干脆就去试一试。”

女儿这幅故意犯冲的样子……

“嫁人生子只是选择里的一种，”南把舌头都咬出血了：“你想怎么选都可以。”

“你就没选这个。”纱夏顶嘴，她就坐在这个最有说服力的例子身上。

“那是因为我遇见你了。”南尽量控制自己说教的口吻。

“这么说，如果没遇见我，你也要结婚。”生锈的钝刀没给纱夏一个痛快，她的嫉妒心被一点点划开。

酸涩的红浆在身体里肆意地翻滚。

纱夏想起她们之间的第一个晚上，妈妈的动作是那么轻车熟路。

恐怕在之前，南也是有爱人的吧。

妈妈是有过一个能依在对方耳边说“喜欢”的对象，所以才觉得自己的爱幼稚吗？

“不要用这种谬论来推测没发生的事，”发现纱夏的语气里是掩饰不住的失落，南阻止她想下去：“既然我已经作出决定，其他的选项就都没有意义了。”

“我也遇见了你。”纱夏再也不想从南的嘴里听到那样的话了。

她发了狠，一定要把这个问题彻底解决。

“你还小，”南试图和纱夏讲道理：“你遇见我的时候才十岁……”

“三十多岁难道算老吗？”纱夏打断她：“你要是突然想走，我拦得住你吗？”

“你身边会有很多优秀的人，”南避之不答，字句却掷地有声：“你以后会后悔的。”

纱夏没说，没说一切的开端都是南。

纱夏也没问南，问她为什么总这样反复，一边用占有欲和爱控制自己，一边又大发慈悲地要放过自己。

她不想把责任全部推到南身上，她怕南真的就妥协了。

可是，遇到关键问题只知道逃跑，碰到重要的部分就马上躲开。

“所以，”纱夏气笑了：“你是想要我和别人结婚？”

妈妈没有果断地肯定，纱夏从南的神色里看出她呼之欲出的情绪。

不想。

“不一定是结婚，”南松开环在纱夏腰际的手，还在强撑，她找到了另外的说辞：“陪伴也可以。”

“和你在一起就很好，”纱夏不知道除了南，她还有什么合适的人选。

“你是这个世界上对我最好的人。”

可是这句话好像更猛烈地击中了南。

“那你的意思是，”纱夏看到妈妈淡淡地笑了一下，眼底却流动着不轻信于人的谨慎：“要永远留在我身边？”

到底在害怕什么，纱夏实在不知道妈妈为什么不安。

我可是你的女儿啊，她想对南说，我们在一起这么多年，你难道不相信我吗？

“嗯，”纱夏打了直球，不偏不倚的眼神迎上南的：“永远。”

南无言。

她沉默了一会才开口。

“永远。”南好像觉得这个词很荒诞，她又重复了一遍。

“我比你大十二岁，等到老了，只会留你一个人。”

如果这就是南的理由——纱夏想，这未免也太可笑了一点。

她尽量让自己有点耐心，至少这个问题她可以解决：“没关系，我不会怕的。”

“而且，”不想要南再往后退，纱夏一股脑地直接把想的东西全部说出来：“谁说要我等你，说不定我会死在你前……”

妈妈把自己的嘴捂住了。

“不许，”纱夏看到南在流泪：“再也不许说这种话。”

怎么……

纱夏没想到南会哭。

她手忙脚乱地去擦南脸上的泪珠，但好像怎么擦都擦不完。

纱夏去吻南，想止住妈妈的眼泪。

“对不起，”纱夏慌了阵脚，她从没见过南的眼泪：“是我不听话，我惹你生气了。”

她把妈妈抱在怀里，同时感觉南纤弱的肩膀在颤抖。

不争了，她的心都要碎了，她不争了。

滚烫的眼泪就从衣服宽大的领口那里掉下来，滴落在自己的皮肤上。

“我不会走的。”纱夏不厌其烦地重复：“别赶我走。”

这份爱究竟是属于亲人的，还是恋人的……南的选择对她而言已经完全不重要了。

不会让她在黑漆漆的房子里筹备新年的装饰。

不会让她忘我工作到错过饭点。

不会让她在喝醉酒的时候没人照顾。

和好吧，纱夏想，不要再吵架了。

“妈妈。”在纱夏这里，好像所有的选择最后都会汇入一条长河。

即使以后会被孤零零地遗落在寂寥的世界里，也没关系。

她去捧南的脸，深知自己没办法逃过这一劫。

在叹息散在双唇相贴以前，纱夏终于不用再隐藏心意了。

“我爱你。”


	10. Chapter 10

1  
出门太急，没把充电器带在身上。

南问了一圈，身边居然没有同事和自己手机型号相同。

好不容易碰到一个，对方也一样，办公室没充电器。

这下糟了，再怎么节约用电，手机也不敌客户轮番的电话轰炸。  
晚宴开始之前它壮烈牺牲，任凭南怎么按开机键都毫无反应。

相反，“需要充电”的信号灯倒是不知好歹地亮个没停。

她这阵子特别忙，忙着站稳脚跟。  
委托金额一单高过一单，辩论表现一场胜过一场的同时，南在律政界声名鹊起。

投过来的视线太多了。

对家事务所的同行、对自己抱以厚望的上司、垂涎三尺的追求者，包括同一个阵营里的笑面虎…  
敌友难辨，南干脆对所有人一视同仁。

她的行动越变越谨慎，叫人抓不到破绽。

要确保万无一失，珍惜时间去接触信用良好的客户，之后获得的声誉就能成为底牌。  
若孑然一身，南当然是不怕的。

可事与愿违，如果她做不出什么成绩——作为独身女性，还带着纱夏生活在东京的这件事情本身，就会变成别人眼中的把柄。

挺过去了就好。她以这种说辞宽慰自己。

但南也愧疚，心本向着女儿，却也为此频频错过陪伴纱夏的机会。

尤其是最近，她觉得自己没起到家长的作用。

全东京的公立初中都是这周考试，别人的父母是怕孩子考试累着，名井倒好，在当甩手掌柜，喝得酒气熏天才回家，还要麻烦纱夏替她操心。

她白天趁午休打电话给女儿，抱歉地和她说，晚上恐怕又得陪客户谈生意了，不过也顺便问了问纱夏备考的情况。

“数学复习得怎么样？”

“还不错，最后一门了。”女儿在这个时候还惦记着自己，关于考试的话题，纱夏用简单的几笔寥寥带过，就把话题转向更在意的方向：“妈妈今天可不可以少喝一点？”

“放心，我会尽早回来的。”南这次真的会信守诺言，毕竟，她已经连续几天都没能说到做到了。

要是再不听女儿的话，家长的公信力都要丢光。

“考试辛苦了，”她正要挂电话，突然想起纱夏晚饭还没着落：“听说三丁目的饮食街开了家烤肉店，今晚可不可以先派你去踩点？”

“好，”语气是很雀跃的，她听到纱夏答应：“如果好吃…”

“就再一起去，”南接话，又问她：“钱够不够？”

“够的，你给那么多，我都用不完…”

拖长的尾音，怎么像是在抱怨？

南有点无奈地笑了。

女儿还真是好养，连钱都不喜欢，就要她陪。

“注意安全，最好和同学去。”她耐心地补充。

“八点之前要回家。”

纱夏有没有听话不知道，名井南反正是没有的。

九点才散场的酒局，几个系领带的男人还打算拉着她去唱歌。

南婉言谢绝了。  
说女儿一个人在家，要早点回去。  
她抬手拦了辆计程车，上去时还特意问了司机时间。

“快十点了。”师傅告诉她。  
希望纱夏没等急。  
不长的距离因焦躁的心绪而变得有点难挨，南感觉车开了好久，她合理推测，司机是不是看她一个人好欺负，所以故意绕了远路。

看到小区门禁的治安亭，递给师傅几张日币以后，南就匆匆下了车。  
不过，还没那么快就走到家。  
关键时刻，南有点看不清路。  
踩着高跟鞋怕摔倒，她只好放慢了脚步。

是酒精的缘故吗？

可今晚她也没喝很多。

南抬头，发现了问题所在。

月亮好好地挂在头顶，今天甚至是云彩最少的日子。

周边的环境依然很暗。

原本该亮着的路灯都灭掉了。

她刚好走到保安面前，对方认出南来，拿工位卡给她开门：“晚上好。”

“这是怎么回事？”她边进去边问，指的是为什么没开灯。

“施工的原因，照明电源要等两个小时才恢复，”保安回答：“不过不用担心，电梯能正常使用。”

停电了。

纱夏很怕黑，南有点不安。她得赶快上楼才行。

可能是闻到了女人身上的酒味，保安怕业主有个什么闪失，抄起门口小桌上的一个手电筒给她。

“没关系，反正就是给你们用的，我在外面又不需要，”南拿着手电筒走到电梯间的时候，心里感谢这个善良保安慷慨的赠予行为：“明天还回来就行。”

电梯里也是一片黑，但南喝了酒，手上还持着光源，自然不紧张。

楼道的感应灯没反应，她凭记忆走到门前。

手上的动作不稳，南插了几次才成功扭开了锁芯。

“纱夏？”她把大门关好之后，唤着女儿的名字，拿着手电筒往家里照。

幸亏楼高，满月悬着的微光能够漏进客厅。

南听到沙发那边传来了很轻很轻的呼吸声。

纱夏蜷着身体，她的两只手紧紧地抱着膝盖。

“妈妈…”女儿应了，好像终于放松下来，发出微弱的呜咽。

南把包随手丢在一边，快步走到纱夏身侧，马上就被女儿撞了个满怀。

“你去哪里了，电话也打不通……”纱夏抓着南的衣服，手指用了很大的力气。

南感觉小臂上的肉都被女儿揪住了，有点痛。

“对不起，”纱夏像树袋熊一样粘着自己，细软的头发蹭得她脖子很痒：“手机没电了。”

“我等了好久，你都没回来…”纱夏在抽泣，话也说不完整，却还是没有怪南：“我好怕你不见了，万一你不见了，我…”

就又要一个人了。

南的酒醒了大半。

“不怕，没事了。”南放任纱夏去确认自己的存在，尽管她有点担心，女儿把头死命地埋在她胸前会不会窒息。

她心疼得要命。

极尽耐心地哄了纱夏一会，南才松开女儿的后脑勺，借着月光去看她的脸蛋。

“哭了？”应该是的，纱夏的泪痕依然未干，可怜兮兮的。

“突然停电了，我也不敢到外面去…”她吸了吸鼻子，越说越难过，眼泪还在往外掉。

南终于感受到少女对自己完完全全的依赖。

这份信任来之不易，她一方面感谢纱夏的宽容，一方面又深知自己责任重大。  
纱夏乐观，年龄…也正值最天真无邪的时候。

她体会得到生命里的善，才能回馈近乎同等的爱。

可是，亲身经历失去双亲的疼痛，是没办法被轻易抹去的。

南差点就这样，忽略了纱夏内心的敏感纠结。

女儿如何能不害怕呢？  
她把纱夏的坐姿摆好，再一次将女孩拢进怀里。

已经是纱夏的亲人了。  
也是纱夏的妈妈。

不会再这样了，南下定决心。

“明天妈妈把同事的号码都给你好不好，”她对纱夏说：“找不到我的时候，就给他们打电话。”

纱夏听话地点头。

不知道静默的时间就这样过了多久，两人的呼吸自然而然地变得和缓。

胆怯已经从纱夏的身体里逃离，南觉得是时候了，于是想站起来。

女儿不肯放她走。

居然又要哭了，这要是被别人看到，南怀疑自己会被冠上家暴纱夏的罪名。

“只是去洗个澡，”她蹲下来，平视女儿的目光：“今晚我陪你睡。”

“乖，”南止住了纱夏满溢的悲伤情绪，她轻揉小女孩的头顶。

“不哭了。”

2  
“不哭了…”

纱夏推着妈妈倒在书房的扶手椅上。

她用手垫住了南的腰。

眼泪融在舌尖，好像化成了极细的玻璃碎片扎进喉咙，刺得纱夏说不出话。

南的眸子里积了一帘水幕。

从源头让它消失掉吧，纱夏去亲妈妈的眼角，把南吻得不得不闭上眼。

“不要生我的气。”她好像一头不知疲倦的幼兽，抖抖沾湿的皮毛，要继续往雨里冲。

纱夏换了方向，留恋地在南的鼻尖痣上停留了很久，最后用舌头撬开她的牙关。

眼泪明明是咸的，为什么她在妈妈这里尝到的味道又这么甜？

得亏南教得好，把纱夏教得这么有耐心。

她一副永不厌倦的样子，锲而不舍地哄着妈妈。

除此之外，还要感谢南教她怎么接吻，女孩的吻技今非昔比。  
南在抽噎，她因此被纱夏占了上风。  
女儿的安慰夺走了她呼吸的氧气，南这下分身乏术，顾不上伤心。

这套无章法的吻好像卓有成效，纱夏松开南，她发现对方的鼻子没那么红了。

糅杂在行动里的爱意好好地传达出去，纱夏稍微放心了一点。

为了确定南的泪水不会接着涌出来，她眨眼看妈妈。

南的眼睛底下，也有一圈不明显的青色痕迹。

和自己一样，妈妈失眠了。  
她忍不住去轻轻摩挲女人的卧蚕。

被女儿仔仔细细地盯着，南受制于对方探究又关切的神色，这才觉得刚刚在纱夏面前流泪是不是过激了，有些吓到对方。

她再次想起女儿的表白。

笨蛋，南又惊又喜。

怎么能把爱说给自己听…

“看什么，”她把头偏过去，因为哭过，声音雾雾的：“很丑吗？”

纱夏一愣，为了回答这个问题，她更认真地端详起妈妈来。

“不是，”硬是不能从南的脸上择出半点瑕疵，她实话实说：“很漂亮。”

“少哄我，长皱纹了。”南自讽，没有真正怪纱夏的意思。

她默数和女儿共同度过的日子，十二年了，即使是神仙也会老去的：“这样了还漂亮。”

纱夏觉得奇怪，南的这张脸是得了造物主垂怜的，就连落泪也是这样楚楚动人。

要是妈妈都对自己的容貌不自信，世界上还能有几个美人呢？

她低头，脑袋去碰南小巧的耳朵，叫妈妈不要担心：“真的，是我见过最漂亮的。”

第一眼见到的时候就这样想了，纱夏当时以为是自己没见过世面。  
长到现在，她终于发现，根本问题没出在她身上，是出在南身上。

一上来就让她碰到了，纱夏想。

名井南年轻时的样子，现在的样子，包括以后的样子。

没人比得过妈妈。

“知道了。”女儿的直截了当把南弄得更不好意思，在被发现以前，她截住了话题。

扶手椅不大，两个人挤在上面的姿势显得有点局促，南的背枕住了一条椅臂，纱夏就撑在她的上方。

会很累的，南拉一下女儿，纱夏的体重顺势就压过来。

她们两人的身体贴在了一起。

那人沉默着没说话，南挑起眉毛：“没别的了？”

“有。”可以让战火消停了，日思夜想的人就偎在自己怀里。

纱夏用手背蹭蹭南的鬓发。

“我好想你。”

闹了两个星期的别扭终于结束，握手言和之后的安宁显得格外难得。

谁也没马上出声。

“不饿吗？”似乎待得太久了，南想起纱夏是来叫自己吃中饭的。

女儿在用食指绕她的头发玩。

她很体贴地依纱夏去做这些调皮的小动作。

“不饿。”女孩摇摇头。

纱夏知道妈妈在乎她，就像她也同样地在乎着名井南。

互相牵挂的力度不相上下，她们无法争出胜负。

这种辩论太幼稚了。

可纱夏还是没想到，自己无心提起的死亡，竟是惹得南哭泣的缘由。

短短的，就类似与别离一样的争吵。

纱夏觉得这种失而复得的喜悦是某种征兆。

命运在警示她，她是个将死之人了。

爱是不是一种无药可医的疾病？

纱夏感到她的血肉正在重构。

她好像被病毒同化了，要变成一束细胞植株。

南是她唯一想要感染的健康人。  
她要妈妈成为自己的宿主。

青丝被她拢进指缝之间。

纱夏困惑，为何南身体的每一处都叫她这么着迷？

有什么东西爬到了女孩浅蜜色的瞳孔里去。

适合撒娇的声线压得低了，纱夏出尔反尔地把方才的回答推翻：“又好像…很饿。”

“那就去吃饭了。”南拍拍她的肩，但是对方不为所动。

她拦住了妈妈起身的动作。

迎着南疑惑的视线，纱夏也不闪躲，只顺势抬起妈妈的下巴，从女人的下颌线一直吻到锁骨，又沿原路回溯。

力道一下轻，一下重。

纱夏的喘息变得好急，一反先前哄人的柔态。

这样的动作，任谁都能猜到女儿的下一步。

南被这种开门见山的调情方法蛊得五迷三道。

她反应过来，女儿是想在这里要她…

纱夏轻巧地往后倒，从妈妈的身上跃起，脚踩住地板。

这是放寒假以来两人第一次做，要让南舒舒服服的，所以纱夏决定只让对方躺在狭窄的椅子上。

她有点歉意，去解律师西装上的圆形纽扣。

“我们待会再去床上。”纱夏不忘暗示南，这回合制的赛程还长得很。

妈妈的内衬是套头式的衬衫，要去掉就得全部脱下来。  
纱夏是怕她冷，所以干脆只卷起衣服的下摆。

她摸到了妈妈光裸的皮肤。

“妈妈，”纱夏把衣尾送到了南的嘴边，好言好语道：“帮我个忙好不好？”

女儿笑眯眯地凑过来，完全不给拒绝的机会。

南只好顺从又羞赧地把自己的衣服叼住，等着纱夏给她解开内衣。

很熟练了，纱夏用单手就挑开了扣子。

她看到南的乳头。

好漂亮的颜色，粉粉的。

像小颗的樱桃，悬在牛奶涂层的傲人山峰上。

纱夏用舌头在感受这颗果实，怕冷落了妈妈的宝贝，她腾出的手用很轻的力道去揉南的乳房。

她松开嘴，勃起的乳尖上留下了泛光的水液。

能尝到女人胸前丰满的，只有她的孩子和伴侣。

纱夏有种饱餐后的餍足，自己既是南的女儿，也是妈妈的情人。

不用和任何人分享，南那两团乳肉是属于她的。

“我想听你的声音…”纱夏把南咬着的那角衬衫拉掉，将衣服推到她胸部上面，继续欺负身下之人。

南的睫羽不受控制地颤动，那双柳眉里挤进了被欺负时才会出现的脆弱感。

刚安慰好的泪腺又开始运转了。

重头戏在下面，少女接到了妈妈动情的信号。

纱夏感谢女式西装的设计者——这让她不用对付恼人的皮带。

沿着妈妈的腰际往里，她很轻松地就把这条裤子褪了下来。

水润匀称的双腿裸露在外，臀部的形状像熟透的蜜桃，它被半透明的内裤包在里面。

甜蜜的软桃，正中间的裂缝淌了果汁。

妈妈已经被自己弄湿了。

香甜的气味把纱夏钓得晕头转向。

3  
摆在桌上的手机突然开始震动。

有电话不识眼色地打进来，阻止了她剥掉妈妈内裤的动作。

南的身体早早地就做好准备，被打断也很不好受。

但纱夏比她更辛苦。

她看女儿急色又吃瘪的样子，忍不住笑起来。

“帮我接一下，”南吩咐她，眼睛眯得像最皎洁的弦月。

她假装没看到纱夏看起来要把自己拆吃入腹的眼神：“可能是急事。”

好吧。

想起南的确是忙人一个，纱夏极不情愿地把手机递给她。

“喂，名井律师。”是翔子，事务所的会计师。

南和声应道：“怎么了？”

“您吃饭了吗？”对面问她。

南瞥一眼“进食”被打断的纱夏，心情忽然变得很好。

她躺在椅子上，玩味地盯着女儿，回答的话不知道是给谁听的。

“正在吃。”

妈妈现在和全裸没太大区别。

衬衣被推得老高，胸全部晃在外面，上面还有刚刚被她玩弄后留下的红色指印。

南的乳头都是立着的，她下半身也剩被情液弄湿的短裤了。

这种情况下，妈妈看起来还是不紧不慢的。

是在炫耀。

纱夏决定，她必须给南一点颜色看。

“抱歉，打扰您了，您先吃。”

“没事的，”南没有真的在吃饭，她不想找虚假的借口逃脱，更重要的是，捉弄纱夏很有意思：“有什么要我处理的吗？”

“是这样，我这边已经统计完了，就想找您核对金额数字，”翔子那边好像在翻什么东西，纸张沙沙作响的声音传过来：“不过，您既然在吃饭…”

“不要紧，文件就在我旁边，”南看到她搁在办公桌上的便条本，叫站在旁边郁郁寡欢的纱夏给她拿来：“早点弄完也好。”

又是工作，都这个时候了，纱夏不知道名井南为何还有心思处理那破东西。

“帮大忙了，谢谢您，”翔子在那边道谢：“您的进度现在如何了？”

南侧过头，用肩膀把手机夹在耳边，接过本子检查：“算到十一月七号。”

“那我们可以从一月份对起吗？”

“好的。”南的视线被挡住，她去找一月份的那个表格。

“我这边是…”她刚要说结论。

纱夏把她的短裤扯下来了。

南一惊，她换单手去接电话，伸直肘部把听筒放远，想将腿往回抽，但已经迟了。

布料堪堪挂在她右脚脚踝。

别闹，南对纱夏做口型，无声地制止女儿。

你说你的，女儿以同样的方法回复她，我做我的。

南的腿合不拢，因为纱夏正掰着她的腿根，用身体卡在中间。

“名井律师？”对面觉得奇怪，名井南突然就没声音了。

“刚刚信号不好。”南没办法，硬着头皮继续对话，只能速战速决了，攻守方对调，谁知道纱夏想得出什么鬼点子来整她：“一月的委托，和你统计表上的一样，数字应该没…”

女儿在摸她。

虽然没插进来，但是动作比那更过分。

南抬腿要踢纱夏，想和女儿拉开距离。

可是挣扎的幅度越大，花穴里的嫩肉就被纱夏看得越清楚。

妈妈的弱点被控制住，根本碰不到自己，晃的那几下反而像是为了迎合她的抚摸。

这具身体好热情，蜜液沾了她满手。

南的身体成了樱花树的枝桠，情欲的粉红花瓣如遇了春日的暖风…

正一点点地盛开。

妈妈还不举白旗吗？

纱夏在安静地粉碎南所剩无几的颜面。

“好的，那我在这边标一下，”好在翔子没在意她的停顿：“二月的总额呢？”

相熟的同事在说话，南羞得无地自容。

明明该配合对方的工作的。

她却被扒得精光，马上要给女儿干个爽了。

“七十八万…”南死死咬住下唇才没叫出声。

她的意志力开始涣散，快忘了接下来该说什么。

纱夏推了根手指进来。

本子上写的东西就像一群蚂蚁，到处乱爬，南撑起眼皮，什么都看不清。

抽插的动作缓慢又用力，女儿顶开她里面的褶皱，一直到最深的地方，再退回起点。

纱夏听到“咕啾咕啾”的声音。

从妈妈屁股里流出来好多水…椅子都没地方坐了。

“两千四百…六十二。”尽管白净的皮肤此刻快要滴出血，南还是应付了一个数字。

好能忍啊，纱夏有点惊讶。

如果是自己，恐怕早就被妈妈操得嗷嗷叫唤个不停了。

她俯下身子靠近了南的颈窝，去听妈妈同事说话。

“好的，和我一样…”翔子沉默了一下，他在纠结要不要关心一下名井，女人说话的嗓音黏黏的：“您没事吧？感觉好像有鼻音，感冒了吗？”

顽皮的笑意绽在女儿的眉梢。

“没有…”奔涌的快意混杂着女孩荒唐又恶劣的行动碾过她失了清醒的心智。

南强忍越发高涨的欲望，谨慎地调节起自己的喘息，她转动膝盖骨去挡女儿的动作。

“我们继续。”南嘱托下属。

她抬眼，纱夏在对自己说话。

——我们也继续。

悔之晚矣，早知道不用这么双关的讲法了。

女儿的速度变快了好多，还把她大腿分得更开。

再这样下去，交欢的动静会传到那边去的。

南握住手机的指节在发白，她的身体随着纱夏的抽插止不住地颤动。

错综复杂的根扎进她的心脏，植物的长须牢牢卷紧了每一次脉搏。

脑子一片混沌，南反抗不了，她憋得很辛苦。

“好的，那么二月…”

不能让妈妈的嘤咛泄出去，给别人听到。

趁话语权交到对方手上，纱夏很小心地和南接起吻来，把要溢出来的暧昧音调悉数堵住。

妈妈叫床的声音只有她能听。

南的舌根发麻，她怕女孩吸吮的力度控制不好。

可是要怎么阻止？

被纱夏捏在手上把玩，上下都遭了夹击。

女孩用几颗没那么尖锐的牙齿啃她的嘴巴，把南弄得又痛又痒，脱不开身。

“名井律师？”对方喊话没有任何应答的律师：“您还在吗？”

纱夏借此印证了之前的想法。

不是错觉，只要对面一讲话，身下人那湿淋淋的小穴就要把她吸得更紧。

原来妈妈喜欢这么刺激的玩法。

南的眼圈，鼻尖，还有嘴唇，都变得红红的。

像绯色银河里漂浮的墨点星辰，纱夏停止了唇舌间的吻，舔了一下妈妈人中上的那颗痣。

“大律师，”她凑过去对南说话，觉得自己头上冒出两只尖角：“回答他呀。”

你先出去…

南没好气地凶纱夏。

但没有威慑力，像是在和情人调风弄月。

这种恶趣味，南不敢相信，未必是女儿从自己身上学到的吗？

不过这次，纱夏真的乖乖听话了。

手指被果断地抽走，南又有点说不上来的失落。

身体泛起了难以忽略的空虚感，她也怕女儿不高兴。

南悄悄对纱夏道歉。

再等一下就好。

“不好意思，可以麻烦你再说一遍吗？”南拿着她工作的成果，但完全没听清翔子的要求。

会计有些纳闷，怎么今天和名井一起办事的效率这么低？

讲了三分钟了，这么简单的数字还没对完。

这不像她雷厉风行的作风。

“好的。”他还是把问题重复一遍。

“我说，我需要您二月份的刑事…”

断线的长电波音突兀地响起。

翔子愣住，他以为自己听错了。

“…喂？”

会计放下手机，发现电话已经被挂断。  
是不是不小心按错了？

他拨回去，但那边迟迟没人接听。

“嗯…”

手机掉在地板上抖个没停，没人有工夫应对这个烫手的山芋。

南夹住纱夏毛茸茸的脑袋，不知道是要叫停，还是要对方更深地探进来。

女儿跪在她双腿间给她口交。

纱夏湿热柔软的舌叶轻拂她的股间。

要到了…

南玲珑的腰肢好像是随着纱夏的节奏而起舞的，她不自觉地摆着臀。

要受不了了…

完全臣服在女儿身下，如果小孩要求，她愿意跪趴在纱夏的脚边任她侵犯。

情潮把她的身体荡得越来越高。

女儿突然无预兆地退开，南没能拉得住她。

第二次，在近乎窒息的快感中沉浮，南又被狠狠扯出来。

她快要发脾气了。

不过对方好像早有准备好的说辞。

“妈妈不是要我出来吗？”纱夏搬出南刚刚的话，但一点都不委屈，是个恶作剧得逞时的调皮鬼。

她知道这种不上不下的感觉到底有多难受，意思很明显，就为了折磨南。

“只有我想妈妈，”在说话间隙纱夏用嘴亲了一下妈妈的花蒂，把她弄得发软：“妈妈想不想我？”

纱夏早知道答案。

看蜜穴的样子能猜出南的心意，再随便插两下就能把妈妈送到高潮。

她想要南求求自己。

纱夏的小心思哪里逃得过她妈妈的眼睛。

南隔着衣服踩住女儿的小腹，表情因情潮的到来显得虚弱，神态却又是稳操胜算的自在。

她笃定纱夏抵挡不住自己的勾引。

“想…”意识溺进欲望的蓝灰色深潭，南懒得掩饰了。

“纱夏是怎么想我的，”像以前的每一次一样，只要她先松口，女儿一定会狠狠地把自己贯穿：“我就是怎么想你的…”

“意思是说…” 纱夏的心跳被裹挟着烈焰的风暴点燃了。

她得到了比想象中更好的答案，于是去捉南的手指。

妈妈，纱夏在心底里轻唤。

向我投降吧。

女孩引着她，最后停下来，语气轻飘飘的：“妈妈也会这样吗？”

纱夏没动静了，小狐狸的眼神落在自己身上。

年下的调情露骨又直白。

手指已被纱夏牵到自己的花径门口。

南觉得她的理智被轰炸，而战场的残局又没留下任何碎片。

女儿要她自慰。

“证明给我看好不好？”纱夏在撒娇。

南闭上眼睛，玉瓷一样的脖颈也成了粉色的。

羞耻心和爱意在她的心里进行着拉锯战。

并不是势均力敌的拔河，疯狂生长的酥麻感觉几乎是同一时间凌虐了她的忍耐力。

拗不过，南不敢直视纱夏期待的目光。

反正也被女儿知道了。

她的身体在呐喊。

没办法…

南努力把纱夏当作空气，她修长的手指往自己的身体里进。

没办法不屈服…

好像回到了吵架的时候。

每个难眠的夜晚，都会幻想自己和纱夏欢爱的情景。

南要把身体弄得筋疲力尽才能入睡。

“纱夏…”条件反射，她发出一声绵长的叹声，女儿是南目光所及的最后那块浮木。

她的手指遵从原始的本能，慢慢地抽送起来。

被低语念到名字的人痴痴地看着南。

妈妈好像最出色的乐伶，用着最好的琴，在为她弹奏最动人的曲子。

血液奔涌而上，在纱夏的世界里发出轰鸣巨响。

纱夏把南的手拔出来，将沾了她体温的桃汁吃得一干二净。

可以了。

她来满足妈妈。

“妈妈，我要进来了…”纱夏含住南的唇。

她用了三根手指去插妈妈，还刻意转动起自己的手腕。

纱夏把南搅到天上去了。

“妈妈想我的话，”南在顶峰来临之前迷迷糊糊的，她感觉纱夏摸了过来。

女儿跟她咬耳朵：“要告诉我…”

她似乎…在什么时候听纱夏说过类似的话。

和预测的没错，妈妈的上半身像拉满的弦一样弓起来。

南有些慌乱，她的意识被推进极热的洋流。

女孩抓住这点，在变本加厉地讨要妈妈露了馅的爱意。

纱夏还没舍得马上出来，她让妈妈抱着自己颤栗。

“去床上？”南现在全身都敏感得很，她在妈妈的胸上吸了两口。

还要再来一次。

“都可以。”南主动从挂在脖子上的衣服里挣脱，光裸的身体溜进了纱夏的怀里。

她有点脱力，但还是搂着纱夏，去回应她一个又一个细碎的吻。

“随你喜欢…”

南把她的小女儿宠得不得了。

4  
龙之介算个老烟枪，他只抽七星。

跟着头儿一路从歌山走到东京，这个习惯也没变过。

说他恋旧，的确如此。

一双帆布鞋烂了又买，买了又烂，龙之介每次也都穿同一种颜色的。  
方便。

他是毒贩子的亲信，亲手杀了不少人，为了贩毒，也在东京待上好几年了。

其实老大在九十年代就想来这边做生意，为什么新世纪都开始了这么久，他们才实现这个蓝图？

龙之介啐了口唾沫。

关东这群卖毒的家伙，个个都老奸巨猾得很。

如果合作的对象都有能和自家平分秋色的实力，谁晓得什么时候会被捅上一刀，腰子都他妈的给你捅穿。

不是所有的毒贩子爱都铤而走险，有的人也很听信“小心驶得万年船”的这种说法。

比如龙之介这派人。

找个好控制的小毒枭太难了，他们本来打算退而求其次的，藏在关西的大本营里也很好。

哪晓得有这么好运，捡到只死耗子——不过后来的事实证明，耗子毕竟是耗子，他们根本不是走了好运，而是踩了一脚的狗屎。

东京，国际大都市嘛，一片欣欣向荣之景。

多得是喜欢寻找新鲜刺激感的人渣败类。

不晓得那个小崽子走哪条路子找到了他老大。

总之，年轻人大放厥词，牛皮吹得响，说他带回来的外国货屌得要死。

龙之介当时懒得听，这傻逼说的话和穿开裆裤的娃娃闹的儿戏没什么区别。

“而且，我才出来。”

他停下了脚步。  
提出合作的家伙，两年前被抓了。

“没判我贩毒，”英夫得意地摆出功绩：“判的走私禁药。”  
他还强调，全日本只有他拿着这种新东西。

两年的空白期，新毒品依然躲在缉毒警察的盲区。  
“你们有钱，要不试试看，”英夫把那东西交给他：“不会后悔的。”  
这个名字，龙之介开始总是念不顺。

伯利恒。

他先试了一下，还可以，适合拿去玩玩。  
之后英夫就混上道了，顺便带了个朋友一起——反正他说那是自己的朋友。

那人因为身份不便，于是取了个外号，让大家叫他“博多”。

不过外号这种东西，都只是在买家那里才能起到遮掩的作用。

怕下面的人出尔反尔，搞出两面三刀的事情，龙之介把所有小弟的家底都摸得一清二楚。

博多的真名是什么，他早就知道了。

说来也有趣，最开始做伯利恒的明明是英夫。

但恐怕是气场不合的原因，龙之介始终没怎么喜欢上他。

加入的新人几乎都是和英夫从一个模子里倒出来的。

这和伯利恒的特点有关。

名字新颖，味道也好，吸食它的人基本上是有钱的富二代。

——懒惰、天真又自大。

龙之介是有点后悔的，他以为英夫会有所改变。  
起码学聪明一点吧，可英夫没有。

随着日子久了，在这堆人里，和龙之介关系最好的那位变成了博多。

与其说博多是他的小弟……不如说，两人现在相处的模式更像朋友。

这也是他出现在拉面馆的原因。

龙之介摇了一下面前装烧酒的小玻璃杯。

“你小心点，”他让博多下班就赶快过来，是为了警告他：“英夫被盯上了。”

“到底怎么回事？”博多难得露出慌张的样子，他平时总嬉皮笑脸。

“太张扬，”龙之介把刚喝干的酒杯又倒满了：“条子那边有我们的人，我们这边也有条子的人。”

“和他说了不要骄傲，他就是不听。”博多不耐烦地哼了一声，很恼火。

“他是这样的，”龙之介把最新的消息告诉博多：“酒吧里几乎全是他的货，在年轻人里传来传去。”

引起了条子的注意力，还挡了传统毒品的销路。

把同行和敌人全得罪了。

他第一眼果然没看错，英夫真是彻头彻尾的傻逼。

“你有没有什么把柄在他手上？”这问题不是废话，两人可算是白手起家的伙伴，怎么可能不留下交往的证据。

博多没回答，龙之介看他紧锁眉头的样子，猜到大半。

“躲起来吧，”他打了个哈欠：“他还有个撑腰的老哥，你要是被抓了，得丢饭碗了。”  
“知道。”博多脸色阴沉。

他们在门口道别。

初春时节的气温不高，雨水也多，浠沥沥地掉个没停。  
龙之介让博多先走，他没伞，站在塑料蓬底下发呆，等着雨势小了再出去。  
他没告诉博多，他们大概再也不会见面了。  
老大已经撤回大阪的本部，他之前就伤了元气，东山再起的计划还被这个毛头愣青给毁了大半。

龙之介和几个老手给他殿后，把要处理的家伙都做掉了。  
安全起见，也脱手了所有的伯利恒，赶快和它洗清了关系。  
幸好之前小心谨慎，联系时都用加密域名和虚拟服务器。  
时代真是不一样了，有信息技术加持，不容易留下马脚。

况且，英夫就算是被抓了，也不敢说他老大的名字。

再蠢的人，都不会把在日本活动了二十来年的老毒枭拉出来垫背。  
除非他不止是想死无全尸，还要拖家人下水。

至于英夫会不会供出博多，他真不知道——龙之介为他这个称得上朋友的人祈祷了一会儿。

不过一切设想，都需要建立在英夫落网的前提之下。  
说不定就没事呢。

龙之介烟瘾又犯了，他去掏口袋，转眼想起自己是站在体面人吃饭的店子门口，不能抽。

他把那包香烟塞回原位。

低头的时候，他发现博多离开的位置掉了个什么东西。  
龙之介把它从积了雨水的地上捡起来。

街边的路灯都亮了，光束照在这个小小的金属圆片上。

它看起来就像一只萤火虫。

5  
纱夏特意回家了，她本来是打算给妈妈一个惊喜的。

可在手机上装了定位软件之后，这种惊喜存在的可能性就越来越小。

纱夏才到家十分钟，名井南一个电话就追着打来了。

“怎么回家了？”妈妈问，似乎全然忘记今天是什么日子。

纱夏看她刚放在桌上的蛋糕，还有那个装了生日礼物的纸袋，一时间不知道说什么好。

“你回来就知道了。”她是这样告诉南的。

等着南到家，纱夏开始琢磨起要怎么和妈妈开口提那件事。

她在斟酌遣词造句，不停地摆弄那个装了项链的首饰盒。

这是纱夏用奖学金挣来的，是她要送给妈妈的礼物。

她最后一次去检查项链，然后确认蛋糕没有被压坏。

在把东西全部装回袋子之后，时间刚刚好。  
妈妈开门了。

“生日快乐！”纱夏冲到她面前的时候，南刚好关上门。

她过去抱住妈妈，笑嘻嘻地去吻她，好像一只等主人回来的小狗。

纱夏开学一个多月了，要毕业了，周末留在家中的机会不多，没人提醒名井南生日要到了。

南自己呢，她也对生日也越来越无感，觉得每过一次就要老一岁的日子让她有点害怕，所以就没怎么注意日期。

没想到纱夏还是一直惦记着。

女儿把她压在门上好好地索了一番吻。

南闻到对方身上的味道，还是馥郁的花香。

“我们最常去的那家店出了新品，听说很火，”纱夏把蛋糕推到南的面前：“而且分量也不多。”

“是不是排了很久队？”南知道，她每次去都人满为患的。

“没有，”买给南吃才是她最主要的目的，是排了一会儿，但那都是小问题了：“今天大家都要上班，没什么人。”

她给蛋糕上插了一根蜡烛，再划火柴把它点燃。

客厅里没开灯，烛光摇曳出的火苗在南的眸子里跳跃。

“许愿吧。”她让南完成寿星才有的特权。

妈妈闭上眼睛了。

纱夏在一旁看着她，很真心地同她一起祈祷。

会许什么愿？

南吹熄了蜡烛。

“来试试味道。”纱夏把勺子递给她，希望这个蛋糕可以被南喜欢。

对方咀嚼的动作斯斯文文的，没说话。

人气火爆的单品应该不差吧，纱夏感觉自己在应对什么考试一样，妈妈是她的考官。

“怎么样？”她在等考官给她的打分，有点紧张。

南把勺子转了个方向：“你来试试就知道了。”

妈妈的嘴巴下面沾到了奶油，试这里的不就好了。

纱夏躲过了她递来的勺子，亲了上去。

她从南的舌头上尝到了蛋糕的余味。

比生下来以后吃过的所有甜品都要…  
“好吃。”她得出这个结论，南轻笑了一下。

趁着这个时候。

“还有东西要给你。”纱夏想起给妈妈准备的另一个礼物，她去袋子里翻。

要怎么戴上去呢？

她看着南空无一物的颈间，最后决定坐在妈妈的大腿上。

纱夏把盒子里装着的物什拿出来。

那是一条玫瑰金的链子，球型宝石坠在中间，闪着蓝绿色的微光。

妈妈很给面子地把头低了下去，纱夏环着她的脖子，将尾扣扣好。

她看到完成品的模样——带着项链的南，觉得很幸福。

就好像这条项链的意义已经可以媲美于戒指。

“有什么寓意吗？”南看到那颗珠子，不禁去问女儿。

“生辰石，代表月份，”纱夏回答她：“这是绿松石。”

“三月份？”南对这些不甚了解，只得猜测，毕竟她的生日是在三月里的。

“不是，”女儿否认了，她公布正答：“十二月。”

纱夏出生的月份。

要自己把能象征她的东西戴在身上，南愣了一下。

“这样的话，”看到南沉默，纱夏补了句话，语气有点生硬：“就算我不在你身边，也可以陪着你。”

这是…什么意思？  
一鼓作气说出来吧，纱夏发现南开始思考了。

在妈妈的猜测出口以前，她把考虑了快一个月的事情告诉南。

“我们大学的文学部，有和友谊学校的交换名额，”她停顿，观察妈妈的脸色：“我的导师很推荐我去。”

“交换大学在哪？”南没看她。

“美国…纽约。”纱夏惴惴不安，她知道突然提出来，南肯定受不了。

院里公认脾气最差的服部泽教授指导她的论文，所以当对方来找自己商量的时候，纱夏也有点意外。

“我看你的英语还不错，”服部不知道从哪里找来了女孩的成绩单：“论文又是古典文学的方向，考不考虑去国外学比较文学？”

“两年，拿到文凭回来的话，”纱夏把老师的诺言复述给妈妈听：“再累积一点经验，就可以作为优秀校友，留在学校专心做研究了。”

“相当于工作有着落了。”南淡淡地帮她把意思表明。

“是…”纱夏知道自己的专业在就职这方面是不太占优势的，能得到一个留在大学做研究的职位实在是太幸运。

可是她的妈妈…

“有多少把握？”比起女儿离开她，南先害怕的事情，是纱夏被骗。

她觉得这个饵未免也太诱人，女儿真的能得到想象里的回报吗——  
“百分之百，有已经当上了教授的前辈，”就是服部泽，纱夏想着那位魔鬼老师，有点胆寒：“因为是和友谊院校的合作，所以相当于学校给的特惠名额。”

空气很静默，刚刚还有说有笑的。

女儿给她项链…

是为了让自己对她今后两年的缺席有个心理准备。

“你的语言…”南不知怎么应答。

一边是纱夏的前途，一边是她可悲的私心，她在找能阻止女儿的理由，但显然底气不足。

“毕业的暑假上语言学校练习一下口语，在使馆能过面签就可以了。”

服部教授告诉了纱夏，对方每次提供交换名额都会赶上本科最后一个学年的三月份。

怕入学时间出现冲突，这所常青藤大学承认日本高校内部的英语考试成绩。

她便不用再准备语言资格考试了。

南平静地听纱夏陈述如何离开自己的方法。

垂在身侧的手攥成了拳头，指甲在手心留下了不浅的痕迹。

她突然希望女儿的学习成绩不要那么好，甚至有点后悔自己给女儿买了那套书。

虽然她知道，纱夏不用她的书也能取得今天的成绩。

女儿要走的路，已经被铺得很远很远了。

南无比珍视现在的时刻。

生日愿望才许下来的，想要和纱夏就这样一直生活下去。  
既然已经不能实现，南想。  
早知道换个愿望了。

“想好了的话，就去吧。”她终于还是这样说，想让纱夏从她的腿上下去。

南觉得有什么东西阻碍了她的呼吸。

妈妈不开心了，纱夏最怕出现这种结果。

两年，尽管她也很舍不得南，但她相信妈妈在家里能照顾好自己。

能不能让南寄予自己同等的信任？

纱夏想起四年前做下的决定。

她当时没想那么远，只按“自己喜欢与否”的标准去学了文学。

要是知道有今天，她肯定要再考虑一下，去学更有用的东西。

但已经走到现在，不能逃避的话，就抓住这个契机变得更好…

她也想快一点长成值得依靠的大人。

能在社会上有地位，有身份。

纱夏垂下眸子。

若是忍过了这两年，以后想怎么陪着南，都可以了。  
她要更理直气壮一点，好名正言顺地接过妈妈身边的位置…

要能够成为南这一生的爱人。

“妈妈。”纱夏小声地去恳求南，双手扯住她的衣服。

就像小时候一样，怕自己离开…就连这声呼唤也掺了太多沉甸甸的情绪。

南还是心软了。

“你愿意…”女儿的鼻子有点红，纱夏好像用了很多勇气才把这句话说出来。

“等我回来吗？”

到底需要多大的决意，才能提前预支两年后的承诺。

明明也不知道未来会发生什么。

南在女儿的眼睛里看到了爱。

是爱情，她再三确认，没有认错。

太多意外…

和纱夏相遇是意外。

人生的轨迹因此改变是意外。

成为纱夏的妈妈是意外。

和纱夏突破那个界限是意外。

听到纱夏把难言的喜欢说出口是意外。

南实在是不忍再拒绝这个请求。

——和纱夏走到今天这一步，究竟是意外…

她闭上眼睛，把眼泪按回了心底。

“好。”

——还是她放着自己的心不管，任凭其沦陷在禁忌之爱里的报应。


	11. Chapter 11

1  
只要一把防弹背心穿在身上，矢浦就会产生一种错觉。

说不准他会先窒息身亡。

如果要公平公正地来谈，这不完全是防弹背心的错。

他和另外四个伙伴，在这辆不起眼的车里躲了快一个星期。

不起眼到什么地步…

最常见的面包车，挡风玻璃上积了一层垢，刷了白色涂漆的车身褪成了银灰色，四个轮胎无一例外地都瘪掉了，可能是被人偷偷放了气，或者是被什么东西扎破的。  
它停在这里，活像是一堆该拉去汽车报废厂处理掉的破铜烂铁。  
密封空间内的气体闻起来有股腐烂的酸臭味，矢浦感觉自己是个负责腌制泡菜的大厨。

肯定有个兄弟得了脚气病，他这么猜。

矢浦隶属东京警视厅搜查一课，负责缉毒，交手的凶嫌几乎都是人类犯罪史上最心狠手辣的那一类人。  
这次的任务和传进东京的新型毒品挂钩。  
带人去他负责的辖区酒吧内例行检查的时候，警视凭着从业十几年的直觉嗅出了不寻常的气息。

没错，他果然从包厢里的年轻人身上抓出了一包白色的粉子，藏在那人裤子的屁股兜里，矢浦和他打了一架才拿到手。

这是日本警方第一次和伯利恒打交道——吗？

被抓的那个年轻人奋力地拍着审讯室的桌子，吼得脖子上的青筋暴起。

在吸食者口口声声的争辩中，矢浦才知道，似乎不是。

他们借来了国内相关的犯罪档案记录，又找人拿了先前东京都厅法院审的案子，把近几年来和毒品牵连的官司，以及和精神药物牵连的官司全部复盘了一遍。

功夫不负有心人，在几个晚上加班加点的高强度工作下，他终于发现了蛛丝马迹。

有一个审了两次的案子，卷宗上出现了“伯利恒”。

为了保护被告人的身份，庭审记录隐去了他的名字，矢浦是警察才查到抓捕犯人归案的过程，知道他叫福田英夫。

检方起诉原罪名是勾结境外势力，非法走私毒品。

法院改判了，最后的结论让他皱眉，扭转了局面的材料竟是伯利恒作为精神药品的书面报告。

矢浦觉得很可笑，成瘾性这么强，怎么可能不是毒品？

只是没有先例让他们拾人牙慧罢了。

无独有偶，东京都内其他辖区的警部也陆续上报了几起吸食伯利恒的治安案件。

不能再用看待精神药品的眼光去应对它的存在，被抓的倒霉鬼数量就不少，还藏在水里的估计更多。

一个屋子里只要出现一只蟑螂。  
——所以，蟑螂窝在哪？

手上的信息提供了福田英夫这个靶子，警视在本子上记了一笔。

长年累月的贩毒经验不是摆设，敌人的手段见长，阴毒的损招一个接一个地出，矢浦是无法暴露在阳光底下以身涉险的，他只得从特设现场资料班借来个游走在灰色地带的线人。

这线人喜欢喝菊正宗牌的清酒，落得个“菊正宗”的外号，白方都这么称呼他。

如果福田真的在贩毒，要靠他打进那个团伙。

伯利恒在东京流通不到两年，简单地进行一番逻辑推理，就能得出他们缺人手的结论。

锁孔匹配了对应的钥匙，完全正确的推断。

没费多大力气，菊正宗就混上个小弟的位子。

“博多和丸子。”

这是线人潜入以后交给矢浦的情报，他们是和福田地位不相上下的另外两个同谋。

什么奇奇怪怪的绰号，警官很无奈。

连福田英夫也给自己取了个“捕虫器”的名字，混迹在购买伯利恒的买主中。

“你不一样地叫我叫‘菊正宗’，品味又好到哪里去？”菊正宗在话筒的另一边抱怨着“菊正宗”。

矢浦狡辩：“你认证了这个名字。”

“别血口喷人，我没同意过。”菊正宗不满地控诉他。

“你到底是哪边的？”不想就这个问题讨论过多，矢浦打住了对方滔滔不绝的幻想：“好好干，有什么情况马上告诉我。”

矢浦听说博多是个异常谨慎的人，他只和福田英夫还有丸子单独见面。

菊正宗作为团体里的角色，负责端茶送水，以至于到今天也没看过博多的脸。

他们撒网大半年了，之前有过的好几次收缴行动都被迫中断。

有博多这样的人。

他在伯利恒那方显然是充当了智囊角色，发现事情有一点不对劲就撤得没影。

而且自今年二月份起，博多就鲜少露面。

一定是听到风吹草动，矢浦想，所以准备跑了。

本来是打算把三个主犯全抓住，但福田不知从哪，弄来一笔金额高得离谱的大单子。

上级要求他们必须先截住订单，伯利恒的名字在东京传得越远，被荼毒的失足之人就会越多。

今天可以收网了，就算博多迟迟未现身，也要先把能抓的抓进监狱。

只要让剩下的人松口招供，再拿到证据，矢浦会想办法逮着他的。

面包车停在福田约买家见面的地点楼下，菊正宗还有三个打手作为毒枭的保镖为他们放风。

福田，丸子，包括菊正宗在内的小喽啰，再加上两名买家，里面一共八个人。

踩点的时候，线人发现了一个像是天赐的机关，他立马联系了警视。

矢浦现在死死盯着这栋砖红色公寓楼的第五层。

只有一个窗口装了帘百叶窗。

菊正宗一旦抓到交易双方都开始放松警惕的马脚，就会把这个消息传出来。  
信号是来回开合叶片三次。

两短一长。

矢浦的心要跳出喉咙了。

确保福田和买家都进到房间去之后，整个下午他已经连续好几次看走眼。

过度紧张的缘故。  
咔。

虽然离得很远，但是他好像真的听见了铝合金的叶片碰在一起的声音。

——短。

又是自己弄错了吗？矢浦咽了下口水。

靠近窗户的那个影子，手上的动作没停。

——长。

那么，是里面的人不小心拉到了窗帘，还是菊正宗告诉他们是时候进去了？

——短。

“走。”他扬手，拉开车门。

2  
“圈起来的地方是还有问题的，麻烦你把任务往下分。”南给板仓翻了一下还是半成品的总结。

“辛苦了。”他接过来，在折好的页面上作了待处理的标记。

“急着要吗？”南不太安心，按时限来算，她有两个星期的进度没整理完：“这个月还没结束。”

“是没结束，”上司说起话来有股理所应当的魄力：“不过我有更急的事情分给你。”

按顺位来看，月度总结无疑是永远排在最末尾的那件公务。

南站在一边，等着下文。

“神木上星期和我请假，”板仓停下了手上的动作，看着女律师：“他直接把去年攒的假全用了。”

“所以呢？”南的语气把他弄得有点尴尬。

“福田，这个姓没忘吧。”板仓绕过了下属的问题，直奔主题。

“没忘，”她没走这个台阶下：“别兜圈子。”

和板仓关系还不错，南才敢这样对着顶头上司讲话。

“雄一先生的弟弟出事了。”板仓顿住，名井南这么聪明，说到这里应该就能知道了。

“讲清楚什么事。”她确实差不多猜了个七八分。

“他指明要神木救命，”板仓耸耸肩膀：“但你刚刚知道神木来不了。”

南没接话，要听板仓把核心矛盾讲出来。

“交易被抓了现行。”他也是前天才知道这个消息的。

“又走了老路。”审判结果出来那天的预测应验，她不觉得有多意外。

“嗯，恐怕出狱没多久就开始做了。”板仓转着他的手机。

“我不会代替神木的。”南觉得她的上司有点固执。

“你说不接贩毒的案子，”他抓了个诡辩的突破点：“没说不接杀人的案子。”

闹出了人命，南终于抬了一次眼：“见血了？”

板仓把自己的情报全盘托出：“有个警察的线人牺牲了。”

“杀人的是…”她没说完。

“福田本人，”板仓拉开抽屉，把照片甩在桌上，南凑过去看：“小口径的老式左轮手枪，六发子弹全部打空。”

律师好像不是不感兴趣的样子，板仓发现她很专注。

“光是这点就不好在法庭上扳倒别人，”南挑眉：“要置对方死地再逃跑，对手肯定会这么攻击的。”

“公安提供的证据，检方没多久也会开始行动，我们只能就故意杀人罪和非法持枪罪上做文章，”板仓把自己的观点告诉南：“试一试如何，我不要你给他洗脱贩毒的罪名，那已经是板上钉钉的事实。”

“你做事不是讲公平公正，”南笑话他：“为了让我接这个案子，连这个原则都不要了。”

“如果我真的不要原则，你会接吗？”板仓反问她。

“他是因为毒品才杀人的，”南讲出了板仓想要听的话：“你说呢？”

“所以，你是恨毒品，”他直直地对着南说：“对吧？”

对方没回应，是默认了。

“一共死了三个人，一个线人，一个打手，”板仓的手指轻敲办公桌：“还有一个毒贩。”

“两败俱伤，只能说警察险胜。”这评价被板仓以小幅度的摇头否决。

“险胜都算不上，”他补充：“跑走了一个。”

南的态度终于有所松动。

她还想问，板仓感觉抓住了比赛里的一张好牌：“敏感的案子，线人的名字都会被抹掉，我无权告诉一个不参与进来的局外人。”

“随便你。”她撇下眼帘，好像毫不在意。

“我真不知道你是怎么想的。”板仓往后仰，坐着的转椅发出“吱呀”一声。

“为什么一再挑战我的底线，我也不知道你怎么想的。”她不甘示弱，回击的话比以前狠：“我们律所只有我和神木两个人吗？”

板仓拿出前辈的样子来说教了：“我觉得你的底线，只是胆小的借口。”

“不用你来评价我。”南冷冷地回应。

“我手下的律师，不听我的指挥，这说得通吗？”他把声音提高了一点：“那么多案子，就算是按标准的分配也要轮到你，但我全部排给了别人。”

“谢谢你。”名井南的态度把板仓恼惹毛了。

“你必须要给我一个理由，”他压着脾气：“这不是常规的贩毒案，还有个没被抓住的，你要是真的如此憎恨那群人，为什么一点忙也不肯帮？”

“继续往下说的话，”南没有彻底拒绝，她开了条件：“我会考虑。”

不能再让步了，双方对峙的选择都很坚决。

“除了福田以外的人，关系网都理得很清楚，”想到南这样的反应来之不易，还是板仓先屈服：“他有两个同伴，一个叫丸子的已经被击毙了，她的日本真名是水野彩可。”

“女性，而且…”南听到有点意外：“她还有别的名字吗？”

“不是日本人，好像是英夫在美国念书时交往的对象，拿了化学专业的博士学位，”板仓的言外之意尤为明显：“制毒和贩毒都是同一拨人。”

“还没抓到的那个？”南继续问。

“那个人叫博多，听说他的职业特殊，所以藏得很隐蔽。”他简要地概括了一下：“现在还是不知道身份。”

“那边想来场博弈。”板仓放慢了语速：“利用一种类似于囚徒困境的心理。”

“向我们抛了橄榄枝。”南锐利的眼神落在板仓身上，后者摆手：“我没收好处。”

她简单地“嗯”了一声，也觉得老板不至于冷漠到无动于衷，完全不接受警方的提议：“所以你想怎么做？”

“娇生惯养的瘾君子，”他琢磨着客户的心态：“和哥哥感情也不错，很好操控。”

“主动招供可能会遭报复。”南眸子里跳动着晦涩难辨的情绪。

“是的。”板仓的声音听起来没什么波澜，她不动声色地抿了抿唇。

没有切肤之痛的亲身经历，怎么能对那群法外狂徒的狠毒心肠感同身受？

“他还有亲人。”南慢慢地陈述这个事实。

“我知道。”不管后面的话题会如何进行，板仓打了个响指，他已经说得够多：“到此为止，我的部分结束了。”

冷冰冰的数字，在那之前明明还是活生生的人。

只要不是轰动全社会的案件，为了保护被告最后的人身权利，凶手的真名不会向外界公布。

南觉得好不公平，痛苦的人仍在落泪，这可笑的法律条令居然成了一条纯白的布绸子，把杀人者手上的鲜血擦得干干净净。

和毒贩扯上边的凶案，死者的无辜亲属可能永远也不会知道真相，不会知道坏家伙究竟是谁。

有权有势的人也许能顺藤摸瓜，打探到仇人的姓名，但无依无靠的人怎么办。

遭遇了无数次的梦魇。

南想起了纱夏，每到这个时候，她都恨不得把过去撕得干干净净。

可要是真的撕得干干净净了，修正了那个历史奇点，她和女孩的相遇都将不复存在。

是这样，她才成为了纱夏的妈妈，才和纱夏相爱了。

今天又会有其他受害人去承受纱夏经历过的痛苦。

她的父亲至少付出了代价，如今长眠在遥远的地底，指不定都早已前往另一个世界了。

但是那个叫博多的人，还没得到应有的惩罚。

气力正一点点地从南的身体里逃逸出去。

她这次又要做一个残忍的知情者，仅仅是袖手旁观吗？

“要和警察打配合，除了你，我本来不放心把这个案子交给任何人，”板仓没理南的反应，自顾自地往下说：“你要接着拒绝，当然没问题。我现在也开始想，你这么怕，可能根本没能力胜任这个官司。”

南把门掩上退出去，板仓最后的话还盘旋在她的脑海里。

“既然你靠不住，”男人定定地看着她：“我会为他辩护。”

3  
应该没空闲时间去打理形象。

南坐在玻璃隔板的外面，视线平稳地降临在被告的身上。

福田英夫胡子拉碴，头发也乱蓬蓬，硬剪下来可以直接做鸟窝。

他的小臂上有溃烂的印记，是吸毒给健康皮肤带来的损伤。

南进出看守所的次数多得数不清，这却是她第一次坐在毒贩的面前。

女儿给她的那条项链挂在她的脖子上，现在好像在发烫。南紧了紧握住文件的手指，她从纱夏那里拿到了一点勇气。

“福田先生，我们开始吧。”她把报告夹搁在木制的桌子上。

那人没有反应。

重案嫌疑人的探望时间是有限制的，可南算有耐心，她在等面前这个失魂落魄的家伙缓过神来。

“我以后会怎么样？”英夫终于开口说话了，音色和他本人一样年轻，却还是掩不住浓浓的疲态。

“走向基本敲定了，还想有转机的话，要取决于您的证词。”南实话实说，作为律师，英夫面临的指控算得上很严重。

“我的证词。”他垂下头，喉咙有点嘶哑，吐出来的词发出杂音，像藏了条蛇信子在嗓子里。

“没用了，彩可也已经…”英夫的脸上浮现了悲怮的神情，在怀念逝去的爱人。

“您的哥哥还在等着您。”南知道他们兄弟二人是相依为命的关系，年轻人好像有因此被打动。

他的身子稍微往律师那边倾斜了一点。

“我们要争取到一个最小的损失，如果您没忘记的话，应该知道里面的生活并不舒服，”英夫已经被关过两年，南的用词很直接：“而且在里面还会被迫戒毒。”

“我研究过法律，”他看起来满不在乎：“像我这种情况，再做过分一点就可以杀头了，能活下来就算不错的。”

“您现在待在最里面的房间里，”律师用了个比喻的方法让英夫了解情况：“也许我可以帮忙开两扇门，虽然不至于完全出来，但空气总没有那么闷。”

“比如说？”他动了动眼皮。

“还是有很大几率能够减少服刑时间的。”南没骗他，就现在的情况来看，只要英夫肯说出博多的真实身份和藏身地点，就能实现这个目的。

他安静地沉默了一会儿。

“需要支付什么代价？”小毒枭的想法很务实。

“用代价这个词不准确，”南帮他修正表达：“是请您帮忙。”

“我还能帮忙，”英夫嘴角勾起一个自嘲的笑：“什么忙？”

“只要提供博多的真名。”南凭着记忆说出这个代号的时候，发现英夫的眼睛微微地张大了一点。

“警察都没问出来的东西，”英夫摇了摇头，意识到对方是要他招供，终于露出点狡猾的阴毒：“你还想套我的话？”

“不抓住机会，门就会关上，”南早知道他不会这么容易妥协：“如果博多自己露馅，被警察发现了，您还要承担包庇的罪名。”

她的停顿吸引了英夫的注意力：“万一他在逃时杀了什么人，要担心的问题可就没现在这么好解决了。”

“你只是在假设，想要我害怕。”英夫还坚持着没松懈。

南把带来的文件翻开，她从里面抽了张纸，通过玻璃板底下的缝隙递给英夫：“您还没看过证据目录吧。”

英夫接过，眯着眼浏览起来。

“我有检察院的朋友，特意要来的，”有检察院朋友的人其实是板仓，南厚脸皮地把人情揽到自己身上：“您发现哪里不对劲了吗？”

“哪里？”他不知道，上面写的词语也没有错别字。

“福田先生，您连大本营都被端了，”南冷静地阐明她的观点：“不觉得他们收集到的证据实在是太少了吗？”

英夫这才发现，目录上只列出了五行小字。

警察要是找到了他的据点，应该会发现更多证据才是。

这上面写的，大部分还是从他被抓的现场里搜出的东西。

交易的地点、使用的枪械、装在车里的毒品。

还有他长时间吸食毒品，以及贩卖毒品的证据。

“连我都清楚您还在制毒，他们会被蒙在鼓里？”她逐字逐句地对福田说：“这上面却一点都没有写，而且材料已经提交给法院了。”

“你什么意思？”

终于咬钩了，南想。

“他们知道您制毒，但把证据藏起来了，要杀我们一个措手不及，”律师把经验都告诉了英夫：“这招他们爱用。”

“换言之，如果他们也已经知道博多的真实身份了，是想在裁判上当作杀手锏，所以才选择隐去这些证据的话，”她发现英夫的手在发抖：“在法庭里搬出来，您还坚持说不知道博多是谁，可真的是跳进黄河都洗不清了。”

“你在撒谎，”他虽然这么说，但无疑是慌张了：“如果他们知道了，警察怎么可能昨天还来问我？”

“福田先生，警察是警察，检察院是检察院，我们偶尔交流一下而已，并不共享情报，”她晃了晃手中的纸张：“能拿到证据目录也只是靠交际关系。”

南是在说谎，但英夫看不出来。

既贩毒又杀人的凶徒，已经是严重影响公共治安的定时炸弹了。

甚至还留了个逃犯…

所有人都会齐心协力把它拆除。

“检察院大多数情况下只想把官司打得漂亮，他们不会管那么多的，您可能不知道，”看出他对这些并不了解，于是南乘胜追击：“这些人喜欢到最后关头才把证据拿出来，被告越害怕，他们就越开心。”

“你说的都是假设。”英夫复述了一遍，情绪却有点起伏，好像是想让自己镇定下来。

“我不知道您为何这么一意孤行，是确信博多是个厉害的角色，完全不会被警察发现呢…”南觉得她离游说成功的胜利只差一点点，不能轻易放弃：“还是认为他会在外面接应您？”

答案是后一个，英夫投来了个很诡异的表情。

“律师应该为被告人保守秘密。”这是神木告诉他的，英夫现在把它拿出来。  
他要名井南遵守职业道德。

“我是和您站在一边的，我做的一切，是为了减轻您的处罚，”她没有退缩：“您要清楚，一旦警察知道了博多是谁，或者博多被您的哪个手下告发了，您就要承担本可以摆脱掉的负累，不觉得很亏吗？”

“还不需要提供藏身处，只是一个名字，在开庭前告诉警察，我就可以拿去对薄公堂，说您的认错态度良好，”南极尽所能地在动摇英夫的意志力，她用了激将法：“都说做生意的人头脑精明，我好像没在您身上看到。”

“现在可不可以申请换律师？”英夫面色阴沉：“把我原先的那个律师叫过来。”

“不行，”南笑眯眯的：“您说的是神木堂律师吧？很抱歉，他来不了。”

英夫显然有点惊讶：“你知道他？”

“我和他是一个律所的，”南对被告说：“照理说，四年以前我和您就该见面，那个案子是分给我的，但是神木律师揽过去了，所以这次我替他来。”

“我不知道你叫什么，没人告诉我你和他是同事。”英夫在听到“四年前”这几个字的时候的反应耐人寻味：“为什么他没来？”

“他休假去了。”客户问的问题，南向来都是一一回答的。

“休假？”英夫的眉头一下就皱起来：“什么时候开始休假的？”

“休假一周了，”板仓告诉她了，南不知道英夫为何这么关心神木堂，但还是应了这个话题：“还说为了图清净，把手机都关了。”

南刚说完，就被英夫吓了一大跳。

对方突然把眼睛瞪得很大，因睡眠不足产生的红血丝充斥着他的眼白，让这个情景很可怖。

“休假。”英夫骨碌碌地转着眼珠，话是从紧闭牙关的齿缝中钻出来的。

南没反应过来。

“把手机关了…”他的皮肤因愤怒涨成猪肝色，动作变僵硬了，看起来像癫痫发作的病人。

她不太明白英夫说的话是什么意思。

犯毒瘾了吗？

南的手心因紧张在出汗，她退离了座位，靠后站着。

他活像从地狱里爬出的怪物。

“是为了躲我！”

英夫用拳头锤那块夹在两人中间的玻璃板，巨大的噪音和从他嘴里溢出来的低吼让值班的人匆匆赶来。

“竟敢出尔反尔…”

警卫想把英夫按住，但年轻人使出来的蛮力让他都趔趄地往后退了几步。

吸毒的副作用让英夫很难控制自己的情绪，他的精神变得很脆弱。

可能是意识到再不说就没机会了，他和名井南对视了一眼。

“博多…”南听清了英夫的话，尽管那些词模糊不清。

她脊背上的汗毛都竖起来了，感觉血液一下子从头凉到脚。

英夫脸上挂着阴森森的诡笑，南不寒而栗，恐惧的幼虫爬上了她的身体。

“如你所见，他把我丢下了。”

在毒贩子流露出的恨意里，她知道今天的到访的目的已经达到了。

4  
电话是名井南打来的，她的老板为此停下了手头的工作。

律师最终还是决定接过这个任务，板仓有点意外，他当时真准备自己去的。

所以，说是名井单枪匹马上阵不准确，板仓在后面为她撑着腰。

证据目录是板仓拿到手的，用名号做担保，他还在看守所那里争取到了更多谈判时间。

检方的确是像南说的那样，抹掉了一些已知的证据，想让裁判打得更有戏剧性。

判事也是人，再怎么公正无私，不免会被一些合法的技巧蒙住眼睛，作出相对冲动的判断。

但博多的身份并不在那些已知的证据中，他们真的不知道藏起来的毒贩究竟是谁。

南和板仓合力生出一计，干脆就去诈诈英夫，关键时刻，双方肯定都要为自己的利益争得头破血流，说不定能挑拨离间。

按照预期的设想，南这时打电话，她应该已经会见完英夫，在回来的路上了。

“喂？”女人的语气很严肃，板仓还没来得及回应，她紧接着抛了一句话。

“你身边有没有人？”

板仓扫了一眼空荡荡的办公室，只有空气净化器开着，把室内绿植的叶子吹得上下飘动：“没有。”

“无论我说什么，你都只要回答是或者不是，不要多说别的话，”南再次提醒他：“不要问我问题，也不要表现得很惊讶。”

“好。”从板仓的口里端端正正地蹦出一个字，这阵仗不同寻常，他乖乖照办。

“我知道博多是谁了。”她把那个让自己至今都没反应过来的消息告诉了上司。

“嗯。”板仓就知道她一定能做到的。

他极力阻止自己的问句出口，等名井南公布答案。

“博多，”真相窜出去的时候，南的头皮发麻：“是我们事务所的神木律师。”

“什…？”这个回音如雷贯耳。

他想起南的嘱托，硬生生闭上了嘴。

板仓的呼吸急促起来，一时间忘了讲话。

“打完电话以后，你检查一下办公室有没有什么很难清洁到的缝隙，”南在警告他，通话可能会被监听：“我出来就联系了警方，他们现在已经知道了。”

“好。”短短的音节，她知道板仓肯定有很多问题想问。

“进去周旋了很久，我估计福田很早就开始打算盘，应该是在纠结招不招，”南回想着面见时的所有细节：“和我说的意思，可能是神木堂在出事之前和他约定过要拉他一把的，但是对方食言了。”

“明白。”板仓尽量让自己看起来是在处理普通的公务一样。

“说神木已经休假了一星期，他就忍不住了。”英夫像凶兽那样冲过来的画面还印在她的视网膜上，南抬手抚弄了一下纱夏的那颗绿松石。

“辛苦了。”板仓说了句别的话，可能是察觉到了下属声音里不自然的颤抖。

“应该早点发现的，”南在车里，一直回忆着不对劲的地方：“现在想起来有很奇怪的事情，去年夏天神木来过我的办公室，我记得当时很热，但是他穿的长袖，和我说他感冒怕冷。”

“我也看到很多次。”板仓尽量用语义不明显的句子回答她，意思是他也见过神木做的这些不合时宜的举动。

“我在福田的手臂上发现很多明显的溃疡。”南极尽所能地翻动起她的记忆：“而且从去年开始，就没看过神木把手臂露出来。”

她突然有种很不祥的预感。

神木那天的出现很突兀，所以南总记得那时存在什么违和的东西。

对方和她谈了关于纱夏的事。

南越来越怕，之前从没细想，只以为神木在没事找事。

现在她才后知后觉，问纱夏在读几年级，就是变相地在打探女儿的年龄。

不会有那么巧的…南抓紧手机，定了定心神，要解决的事情还有很多，不能为无根据的疑窦花费太多精力。

“英夫两年前出狱以后，神木还和他单独联系过，”南作出推断：“要不然也不会和他同流合污。”

“我不知道。”律师私底下会干嘛，板仓鞭长莫及，他没办法管住每一个人，更何况下班之后大家都是各干各的。

“去年年末总结财务出问题了，”南在和板仓确认：“是不是他？”

“嗯，”板仓想起神木还和他担保过，说他短期融资一下周转不灵，不过等收假回来就能填上这个漏洞，看来这个钱是要不回来了：“是的。”

“警察那边动作应该不会太大，现在只能由你去联系一下他了，”他们得走一步看一步，不能打草惊蛇：“不知道神木身边还有没有给他帮忙的人。”

“好。”板仓应了。

“最后一个问题。”南深吸了一口气，她在祈祷这个答案不要是肯定。

“神木知不知道是我接的案子？”

“我想应该知道。”板仓的心沉底了。

福田雄一先是单独联系的神木堂，问律师可不可以再帮他弟弟一次。

被神木拒绝了，他才来事务所求援。

如果神木最初就虎视眈眈地盯着那个要接下案子的人，想必已经从被告哥哥那里得知了消息。

神木的败诉率连连走高，板仓没太当回事。

谁能料到，危险竟然就藏在眼皮子下面。

他把名井南害惨了。

板仓在挂断前听到南给自己的最后一句留言。

“小心一点。”

5  
下了很大的雨，纱夏的袜子因主人不小心踩了几个水坑而变潮，弄得她不舒服。

没闲工夫回寝室换了，她看了眼时间，离上课不差几分钟。

今天是周五，上午满课，不过纱夏吃完中饭以后就能收拾东西走人。

休息日必须要和南在一起。

她把手机放回口袋里。

和妈妈把话摊明讲了以后，情况变好了很多。

南虽然还在犹豫，可她越来越宽容，听到纱夏藏不住的表白时，偶尔会用浅笑来应答。

妈妈向她敞开心扉了，即便只有一点点。

纱夏扣紧了女人的手，心脏因这种喜悦而剧烈地跳动着。

家完全变成两人的爱巢，出门的次数减到无穷小，行动被局限在床笫之间。

纱夏觉得以后都不用穿衣服，方便随时随地都可能发生的欢爱无障碍地进行。

她喜欢把妈妈抱在怀里操她，不过说实话，只要是和南做，她什么姿势都喜欢。

但面对面才能把女人的模样尽收眼底，纱夏要好好地看着她。

少女炽烈如火焰一般的情意就像小男孩那样顽劣，不懂挫折为何物。

她不再逼妈妈说爱，尽管除此之外再没什么想要的。

穷尽一生去求这句话，纱夏都不会后悔。

再说了…

纱夏猜测她其实已经快拿到南的应允了。

就算对方的话语不诚实，但身体的反应不是开玩笑的。

如果一点都不心动，为何只是接个吻，南都会为她湿得一塌糊涂？

妈妈下面的小嘴是那么软，那么嫩…把她的手指咬得好紧，咬得她指节都快要断掉了。

断掉了也可以，留在妈妈的身体里也没关系。

“反正我是妈妈的。”纱夏对自己说。

她凑过去和妈妈讲话，吐出来的呼吸把南的耳廓都染得通红。

一声声喜欢追得她无处可逃。

南的屁股一下又一下地往她身上坐，软乎的大腿肉上也全是让人瞥一眼就脸红心跳的暧昧水液。

纱夏把妈妈圈住，她的脸跟着南一起变红。

像小鹿吃食，女孩锁定了离她最近的佳肴，她吧唧吧唧地咬妈妈胸前的蓓蕾。

色死了…

南显然是被逼近的快感锁得动弹不得，她将头偏到了一边，不去和女孩对视。

纱夏也依着妈妈，没把女人的目光扳正。

再这样下去，她真的会忍不住直直地唤出南的名字。

她两根手指埋在妈妈的里面，激烈的碰撞让房间内荡起了令人脸红心跳的“啪啪”声，纱夏嫌南那份没必要存在的矜持，她去按妈妈那颗充血的小肉球。

对方在自己身上用过的技巧，纱夏学以致用，一一地还回去了。

南再也撑不住，她几乎全身都靠上了对方，抱着女儿轻声呜咽，像被打湿了绒毛的猫咪。

纱夏也是这么觉得的，她的手去探妈妈尾椎后面的皮肤，指节环了个小圈，好像抓住了动物的尾巴。

南的身体往外淌了好多温暖的情液。

她得出个结论。

“妈妈是水做的。”纱夏怜惜地去舔自己的手指，上面全是南的味道。

她们的乳头都勃起了，贴紧的姿势让双方被蹭到的皮肤发痒。

“没有纱夏厉害，”南还调侃她，不过声音很疲惫：“每次都能把床单弄到报废。”

“喜欢你…才会那样的。”纱夏把妈妈揽得很紧，她听见女人笑了，对方还拧了她腰肉一把。

“以前就发现你黏人了，没想到长大了更黏人。”南回避了告白，她感叹了一下纱夏的变化。

好像是有点过了…

纱夏吐了吐舌头，拉着妈妈大战了快三百回合，身下躺着的地方湿了又干，干了又湿。

可她就是想南想得发疯，学习的时候想，走路的时候想，吃饭的时候想，睡觉的时候想。

妈妈在她身边，她也好想她。

“那我们睡吧。”纱夏提议，到午夜时分了，她是不舍得入眠，可会把南累坏的。

她搂着妈妈，翻身滚进被子里，包了两圈往边上躺。

像被裹成了粽子。

“一定要这样吗？”南在抱怨，这样睡觉有点挤。

“还不是妈妈把那边弄湿了，会感冒的。”纱夏觉得还好，她反正喜欢抱着妈妈，这正中她的下怀。

谁知道南用膝盖挤进了纱夏两腿间的缝隙，她们没人穿衣服，女孩大腿的皮肤滑溜得不行，南一下就顶到了底。

“如果是这样的话，”妈妈膝盖上微凸出来的那块骨头硬硬的，把纱夏磨得小声哼哼：“纱夏想不想要？”

她用手阻止南，顺便还把被子稍微松了松，两具身体没再贴得那么近了。

光是进入妈妈的身体她就有反应了，怎么经得起撩拨？

纱夏自我警告，想着不能这么荒淫无度。

被女儿拒绝，南其实有点意外。

纱夏的小花穴明明也胆怯又贪心地往外吐着水。

“明天还有时间，”女孩的解释让南挑眉：“你上班辛苦。”

纱夏的说辞类似亡羊补牢的转圜。

南有点无奈，如果女儿真的心疼自己，还这么放肆地和她做到深更半夜？

不过…

虽然迟了点，但年轻人竟也为她克制了那些冲动。

南能看出来，纱夏是真的很喜欢她。

“那再过来一点。”南在乖乖靠近的女儿嘴上亲了一下，她很安分地躺好，额头抵住了女孩的肩膀，姿势是准备入睡了。

“纱夏要是谈恋爱的话，应该是很体贴对方的那类人吧。”纱夏发现妈妈喜欢这样试探她，虽然依旧有点恼，但这次她也算是控制住了情绪，语气无异地回答了南。

“可能吧。”她告诉妈妈，声音挺小的。

为了缓解一下过分索求带来的酸痛感，纱夏在给南揉腰。

她施下的力道不大，有耐心地按了很久。

不想这么快就把和南在一起的一天过完，纱夏睁着也有些迷瞪的双眼。

她还想看一会儿妈妈。

南好像睡着了，弯眉难得地松弛着。

她看起来很安心。

女孩是怕被听到，才又轻轻地添了一句话。

“和你谈恋爱好不好？”

她虔诚地吻了吻南的头发，目光落在了她送给对方的那条项链上。

不管妈妈怎么说…

纱夏很清楚，她们都是属于彼此的。

这样的日子越过越少。

虽然妈妈前几天才给自己打了个电话，要她这周别回家，说最近工作量骤增，回来了也没时间陪她。

但纱夏不会管那么多，再等半年就要和她分开了，要不是论文答辩的日子迟迟未到，她恨不得每时每刻都和南在一起。

所以，家是一定要回的，妈妈要怪她就怪吧。

纱夏还在去教室的路上。

她想，等自己上完课就去见南。

下着雨，每个进到室内的同学都要收伞，停顿动作有时长间隔。

在靠近教学楼的时候，人群前进的速度放慢了。

“美沙，还有多久上课？”纱夏已经把手机收进了口袋里，懒得再掏出来，干脆就问问旁边戴了手表的朋友。

“十分钟，应该来得…”无预兆地被撞了一下，女孩重心不稳，幸好美沙扶住了她。

“不好意思。”撞到她的是个男人，他的道歉很没诚意，好像很赶时间，逆着人流往后走了。

“走路不长眼睛…”美沙抱怨道：“你没事吧？”

纱夏摇摇头，她本来想说句没关系的，但回过头的时候只看到了男人的背影。

下雨天还穿容易进水的帆布鞋，真是奇怪。


	12. Chapter 12

1  
纱夏会听她的话，乖乖地留在学校吗？

名井南不确定。

不敢告诉女儿不让她回家的真正原因，南只得随意抛了个破绽百出的理由。

神木和自己是十来年的同事，肯定早已把她的住址摸得一清二楚。

照现在这个情况来看，纱夏待在寝室显然是更加安全的，至少那里人多眼杂，进出公寓楼还有专人看守。不像她现在住的小区，消防通道的楼梯拐角全部用的声控灯，只要动静稍微小一点，就可以安稳地被黑暗护在怀里。

要是想藏，轻松得很。

南现在每天一到家，就要先把能躲人的地方全部检查一遍。

神木正被通缉，照他那个睥睨众生又自命不凡的高傲心性，南相信他不会贸然出手。

可这不是长久之计，如果对方迟迟未伏法，依旧在外逃亡，她还要骗纱夏多久？

应该把神木是毒贩子的真相全盘托出的，至少先和纱夏推诚布公…

但南做不到。

——神木不一定会来报复自己，这个人可能压根就不想和她耗，也许都已经找好帮手，准备偷渡出境了，南这样聊以自慰。

当然，被抓到了更好。

南翻开资料，离下场裁判开始剩下两个星期不到，要再梳理一遍庭审可能遭遇到的情况。

她在白纸上写了几行小字，猜测检方可能会把它们拿出来作为攻击的论据。

先是非法持有枪械的罪名，福田用的武器是6.5口径的左轮手枪，对应的六枚碎裂弹壳全部在现场找到。

被告没有持枪资格证，还使用手枪射击，无疑是非法的。

如果要深究，南得想办法溯源这把左轮枪，找到供应商，从那边作突破口。

手机屏幕亮了，她看一眼，是纱夏打来的。

她暂停了刚开始没多久的公务。

南合理猜测，这个时候给自己打电话，估计女儿还是想在周末和她见面。

要不要约纱夏在学校里吃个饭，顺便趁这个机会说明不让她回家的真正缘由？

这样的话，女儿肯定会担心她的安危，搞不好还想要回来一起住。

南在脑子里捋了好几遍说辞，结果思忖的时间太长，没接到这个电话。

虽然还没想好怎么应对，但她得回拨过去，南解锁了屏幕暗下去的手机。

未接来电那闪出“女儿”的备注是亮红色的，她还没来得及按，纱夏的电话立马又进来了。

南有点惊讶，是什么急事吗，她把听筒搁在耳边。

那一边很安静，只有静默的呼吸声。

南先开口：“找我什么事？”

没回应。

她放下手机，通话的计时秒表已经开始跳动，的确是已经连接上了没错。

“纱夏？”她叫了女儿的名字。

传来了很明显的吸气声。

她意识到一件事。  
南突然惊醒，对方喘息的力度很重。  
这绝不是她女儿能发出来的声音。

不是纱夏，谁在电话的哪一边？  
“纱夏的妈妈。”说话的人语气好生硬：“是我啊。”

“你为何…”南猛地从椅子上站起来，她握住手机的手骤然失去了温度。

现在在用纱夏手机的人…

“看来你们关系还不错，”她听见神木洋洋得意地在那头宣告：“纱夏还在你名字后面加了一颗爱心。”

“纱夏的手机怎么会在你那里？”南的大脑泛起纯白的恐惧，电流如尖刀那样刺进脊髓，麻痹了她的神经末梢。

“名井律师脑袋瓜子不灵了吗？”神木干笑了两声：“纱夏的手机为什么在我这里，那当然是因为…”

他停顿了，好像在扭头看身边的人。

“她就在我边上啊。”

“别耍花招。”南控制着她的情绪，不让紧张和恐慌泄露给对方。

手指在发抖。

“你还没把我的身份和纱夏说吧，”神木的话是问句，但言语间的嚣张气焰表达出他的深信不疑：“当然不敢说，怕她问毒贩子的事，怕她知道你那个亲爱的爸爸，对不对？”

南哑了哑嗓子，没法讲出话来。

从得知神木是博多之后，她就开始担心…

最糟糕的事还是发生了。

“明明是母女情深啊。”神木抓了她的把柄：“却瞒着天大的秘密。”

“闭嘴。”南紧咬下唇。

“你要是不这么爱管闲事，继续像以前一样躲起来该多好，”神木的语气变得狠戾：“我还能放你一马。”

“你要干什么？”她真的很后悔接下了这个案子，后悔把博多的身份揭开。

“反省一下自己是不是对她不好，名井南，怎么过了十多年，她还是这么在意亲生父母的死啊，”博多知道她的过去了，南闭上眼睛，心脏被厉鬼的利爪攥住：“我随口提了一嘴，说查案的时候知晓了一点内幕，她就主动赴约了。”

南抬手，落在自己的胸口前，那里好像有一股原生的疼痛在撕扯她的灵魂。

她只想着怎么切断纱夏通往危险的道路，却没料到女儿会自发地寻找起真相。

可是，真的吗…？

纱夏…会这样吗？

“如果你不来，”毒枭继续说了下去：“你可怜的女儿，就要沾上你父亲沾过的东西喽。”

这句话踩中了她禁区的地雷。

“你现在在哪？”南收拾起包，那双手把办公桌上的杂物碰得乱七八糟，刚刚还在用的圆珠笔“啪嗒”一声滚到地上。

“在哪！”

“名井律师，念在我们多年同事的情谊，我才和你做交易，别不知好歹，”神木特别会这一招：“要是被我发现你叫了警察，或者向你女儿的同学求助…”

“你父亲是做这个的，知道我们的规矩吧？”

南的眼眶不受控制地发酸，好像被发硬的毛绒布揩过一遍。

原来，她从来就没有摆脱过…

“我来找你，”南在案件薄上乱撕了一小张形状歪曲的纸条：“告诉我地址。”

字迹潦草得难以辨认，她刚写完，电话就被果断地挂掉了。

纱夏…

南点开那个定位软件。

另一个光标闪烁的位置，和神木给她的地址完全重合。

不是复制电话卡，神木真的拿着纱夏的手机。

南用座机内线拨了个号码。

“喂？”她打给了板仓。

“是南吗？”板仓听到律师的声音抖得很厉害，好像发生了什么很不好的事：“怎么…”

“神木，”南逐字蹦出这句话：“他联系我了。”

板仓没想到神木真的会这么不留情面：“什么时候的事？他说什么了？”

“他用我女儿的手机，”南在哽咽：“给我打了电话，要我去见他。”

“纱夏的手机？他把纱夏怎么了吗？”板仓像挨了一棍子，天灵盖被敲得发响。

“他说纱夏在他旁边…”这会有什么样的后果，南根本不敢想。

板仓只能强迫自己去理智思考，在这个时候要稳住南的心智：“会不会是给你设的局，等你去跳？”

“有可能，但万一是真的…”凡事要做最坏的打算，绝不能让纱夏染上毒瘾，南翻开柜子里的一个小盒：“我去找他。”

“不行，太危险了，”板仓叫停她：“稳妥起见，先去你女儿的大学确认一下，或者报警…”

“他连纱夏的手机都拿到了，纱夏不可能主动把手机给他！”她崩溃地打断了板仓，想起神木口中的威胁：“这说明神木能接近纱夏，就算是在骗我也好，我得去一趟。”

“你疯了吗？他是要讹你，绝不可以，”板仓厉声喝止南：“你不能应约！”

“警察也想抓他，我刚好去拖延时间，”南下定决心，她一刻也不能再等，必须亲眼确认纱夏在不在神木身边：“神木也懂法，他不会做太过分的事情。”

找到了，南把那个像袖扣一样的微型录音器抓在手里，她以前收集证词时，常用这个做辅助。

“他懂法…”板仓急得无语：“他现在是陌路狂徒了，你指望他做什么理智的事情？”

“神木说一定要见我，要不然会让纱夏也染上…”南把博多的诅咒原封不动地告诉了板仓，可是“毒瘾”这个词，她依然讲不出来。

“你冷静一点，我们还不知道纱夏的位置…”板仓想劝劝她：“他想骗你单独去找他，他的目标是你。”

“主动权现在给他占了，无论纱夏在哪，我都没法安心。”

南不知道神木为何拿到了女儿的手机。

一想到对方可能会把歹毒的人留在纱夏身边，她就无比胆寒。

“像你所说，如果他的目标是我，见到我就能放过纱夏，”板仓竟从南的语气里听到轻松的意味：“我倒是求之不得。”

阻止不了。

“神木为什么这么针对你？”板仓想起她对毒品的态度， 难道神木是觉得南挡了他生财和逃命的路吗？

南没回答。

“我的手机和纱夏的手机绑定了同一个定位软件，神木应该不知道，”她按了按录音器顶端的按钮，后者立即亮起了红色的信号灯：“手机我留在办公室，麻烦你马上来拿。”

“万一纱夏的手机没电，我怎么找到你？”板仓觉得她无疑是在送死：“万一神木把纱夏的手机关了怎么办？”

“我女儿睡前有把手机充满电的习惯，现在还早…”南回忆起纱夏的小举动，她其实根本没底，也不知道怎么解决板仓提出来的问题，可是不能再磨蹭了：“一个半小时以后我还没联系你，你再报警。”

“南，”板仓在和她谈条件：“一个小时。”

“一个半小时，”她的眼泪在往下掉，尽力让声音显得无异：“那里离这车程不远。”

“只能减十五分钟。”板仓不能再妥协。

“好，在之前别报警…”南的低声下气让他愣住了：“求你了。”

不剩太多时间，她把电话归位，男人的声音被收束在米白色的听筒里。

将手机的解锁密码取消，顺手带上了车钥匙和写了地址的纸条以后，南匆匆地开门出去。

奈未坐在外面，她好像听见律师发脾气了…

好难得出现这种情况，发生了什么惹怒名井南的事情吗？

“名井律师…您这是？”助手站起来，因为南好像要离开这里。

“有急事。”她甩下这么一句话，把手机递给奈未：“板仓先生来拿，一定要亲手交给他。”

奈未接住，神情有些犹豫：“可是待会有个面见，客户十点就要到了。”

“帮我取消。”

南说这句话的时候，脚已经跨出门廊。

2  
驶进市郊，南用了汽车内置的导航系统，机械的提示音带着她往偏僻的小径上开。

南七停八拐，绕了很大一圈，最后停在这栋完工的建筑前。  
无人之境，废弃的大楼，神木大概也是因为贩毒才能找到这样的地方。  
还在下雨，车窗玻璃被水滴砸得隆隆响，她把雨刷器关掉了。

水泥砌起的楼房中间断开，生锈的钢筋咬碎石块，在无边的空间里狰狞生长。

录音器被南别在了内衣上，她从车里出来，没有雨伞，外套一下就被浇成深色，额间的碎发湿漉漉地黏紧她的皮肤。

揣在口袋里的那把防身小刀，原本是在办公室里被她用来裁纸的。

除此之外，南什么都没带。

潮气在脚踝处开始蔓延，携了凝好的水雾，缠着她的小腿继续爬。

神木在最高的那层，他待在向外探出的平台上，懒洋洋地靠住灰色的石砖，咧开嘴对着她笑。

纱夏…

南死死咬着牙齿，拼命地向上苍祷告。

她的女儿不要有事。

用什么来换都好…

往里走，她汲拉的脚步在地面上留下了很容易消失的水迹。

南沿着螺旋的半成品楼梯拾级而上，有几块松动的台阶彼此间留了小缝隙，被踢到时，抖落的细小碎粒直直坠到了底，荡出回声。

“小心点，名井律师，”她听见神木扯着嗓子调笑她：“上来之前别摔死了。”

楼房的主体结构已经落成，头顶上的天花板被浇筑好。

南踏上最后一阶楼梯。

西南角摆了好几个用木头条钉好的烂箱子，上面罩了层吸灰的旧布，已经黑得分不清原本的颜色了。

这层空无一物，没设护栏。

正中间搁着一把椅子，有捆粗麻绳被放置在座位上，明显就是用来绑架的道具。

神木就贴着它站住，他脚边摆了一个很大的行李提包。

男人穿的短袖，南在他手臂上看到了和英夫手上相同的溃疡。

“纱夏在哪？”她问出口，来这里就是为证实纱夏的安危。

神木轻蔑地往地上啐了一口，他在上衣里掏什么东西。

摸到之后，他对着南使了个眼色。

“在这。”神木晃了晃那个套了玫瑰金色壳子的手机。  
那个壳子…是她和纱夏一起逛街时买给女儿的。  
“你也太蠢了，”神木毫不遮掩眼底的不屑：“早知道这么轻松就能把你骗出来，我连你女儿的手机都懒得偷。”

南没管神木对自己的评价。

纱夏不在这里，她松了口气，没之前那么紧张了。

“别高兴得太早，还有人盯着你女儿呢。”神木很开心地看到南因为这句话再次胆怯起来：“想她平安无事，就不要轻举妄动。”

“大毒枭的女儿，应该很懂我的手段。”抓住名井南的把柄，他爽快得不行。

“你还知道什么？”南冷声询问面前的男人。

“知道什么？”神木笑呵呵的。

“我知道你父亲是个和我一样的毒贩子…”这些话几乎要把南的鼓膜穿透：“还知道你父亲把你养女的父母都杀了。”

“谁告诉你的…”她感觉好像有滚烫的鲜血从耳朵里涌出来。

“我们的缘分，”神木那双三角眼上挑，笑得很促狭：“我说事务所里有个很烦人的婊子，结果听到你的名字，就有人应了。”

“清清楚楚，全日本也没几个姓名井的，”神木站在原地，却让南倒退了好几步：“早就觉得你藏了什么秘密没说，我还以为是你哪个老相好吸毒呢。”

“你查了我父亲的案子。”南恶心得想吐，她的胃在痉挛，把酸苦的汁液推到了喉咙。

“完全正确，虽然被告的名字抹掉了，但我算了一下你女儿的年龄。”神木公布了他的调查结果。

“被你父亲杀掉的那对夫妻，是你女儿的亲生父母吧。”

墨菲定律应验，南的选择押中了最坏的赌注。

在会见英夫的时候，她就觉得对方说话有股关西腔。

虽然英夫常年生活在美国，再加上定居东京这么久，口音已经变得很浅，但故乡在关西的南一下就听出来了。

英夫是目前贩卖伯利恒的头目没错，可两年时间不到，后者就在日本这么流行。  
她怀疑还有更大的一只手在背后推波助澜。

万一英夫是关西人，万一真的有狠角色在帮他。

就怕藏起来的人…认识她的父亲。

这个圈子真的不算大，有心人去拨弄两下，沉底的过往就浮上水面。

“把仇家带在身边的这招太高明了，我要好好学学，”神木把纱夏的手机抛上抛下，他怜悯地看着哑口无言的南：“你没什么要说的吗？”

咄人的实情是烙了火的金属。

纱夏的绝望和眼泪，是她将真相藏了十四年也无法心安理得支付的苦痛。

提醒得真是时候，她都快忘了…

女孩纯洁干净的爱意，怎么能接受呢？

这是杀害她双亲才换来的幸福啊。

美梦这么快就付之一炬，烈焰在天际燃烧，她最后的乐园发出即将坍塌的哀嚎。

长满倒钩的长鞭将她的皮一寸寸地剥了下来。

“够了。”南垂下了眼睛，唇角被心碎的引力拉出了一个笑容。

神木其实等着看名井落败。

他摩挲着下巴，没料到名井的这个应答，于是打了个像信号那样的响指。

“名井律师真是惜字如金，既然你没有要说的…”

背后有悉悉索索的脚步声，南像被踩着尾巴的猫一样应声回头。

是神木的同伙，她反应过来。  
但是，被沉甸甸的铁铊拴在赎罪的杆子上，南根本躲不开。

自头顶袭来了猛烈的钝痛，舌根被击得发麻，鼻腔传来了针刺一样的负压感。  
如果这里有两个人…  
是不是能说明纱夏那边是相对安全的？

南在失去意识之际想起了那几个木箱子。

恐怕对方在里面蹲了很久。  
“那就听我说吧。”她在昏过去以前，听见了神木的话。

南的膝盖重重地砸下去，殷红的液体将玫瑰花开在了地上。  
神木对她身后的人眨了眨眼睛。

“谢谢，耽误了你的时间。”

“你以前和我抱怨她的时候，我还以为她很聪明。” 龙之介掏了一根香烟点燃，他看着倒在地上的女人。

龙之介的言外之意是，这女的没脑子。

“你可能没办法理解，人都是有弱点的，”神木笑得后槽牙都出来了：“你看到她表情没，我第一次见她露这种表情。”

“没看到。”他仔细地观察名井南的脸。

女人好像是睡着了一样。

“母爱有这么伟大吗，”神木伸起了懒腰：“为了女儿连命都不要了。”

“不过，”打完哈欠，他顺便又补了一句：“有东西比死还可怕。”

神木蹲下去，轻轻拍了一下名井的脸，好像觉得她能听见自己讲话：“你也知道那是什么东西吧？”

“你要操她？”身材真正点，长得也漂亮。

“放屁，”看龙之介盯得眼睛发直，神木有点无奈：“你想上的话，就快点。”

“算了，耽误时间，得把小命赔了，”他鼻子里喷出一团烟气：“你还不跑？”

“谁说我要跑了？”神木把名井从地上拉起来，将她推在椅子上。

神木摸到女人头上渗出来的血液，对方后脑勺的头发被他抓得胶在了一起。

他从那个软榻榻的旅行包里拿了两支针管，龙之介心下了然。

“这么讨厌她，”他调侃博多：“看不出来，你比我还狠。”

“做人要狠一点才行，”神木像想起什么，扭过头问龙之介：“你身上有枪吧。”

“有。”龙之介回答。

“可以给我吗？”他的手伸过去：“你回去路上也不会碰到什么人，就当给我的饯别礼物。”

厚脸皮，龙之介想，还管人讨礼物。

“行，”他把6.5口径的左轮交给博多：“但只有一发子弹了。”

“刚好。”神木的眼神忽明忽暗。

帮手的动作停滞了，他很快就明白了“饯别”的另一层含义。

龙之介回过神来，他以过来人的身份告诫了博多一句。

“会很痛的。”

3  
纱夏上课的时候发现手机不见了。

“刚刚那个撞到我的人，”她想起那个小插曲，赶紧告诉美沙：“好像是个小偷。”

“你丢了什么东西吗？”美沙小声地询问，因为老师就在她们正前方。

“手机。”纱夏摸了好几遍口袋，包都翻了个底朝天，没找到它的踪影。

她在路上还用手机看过时间，不可能是没带出门。

在浅草寺抽的签…

这也太准了，她咂舌，不只是提示，这相当于成功地预知了未来。

抽签抽了快四个多月了，纱夏都把这茬事搁到遗忘的浅滩去了，没想到居然在这个时候成真。

“美沙，下课借我手机可以吗，”她今晚要回家，得和妈妈提前报备：“我要打个电话。”

“没问题，不过手机被偷…”美沙闭上了嘴，老师走到她身侧来了。

要不要看看监控呢？纱夏知道朋友想说什么。

她的手机有密码，锁屏状态下只能给一个人打电话，那是被设为紧急联系人的名井南。

比起这些，纱夏比较在意里面存着的东西。

有和南一起拍的照片，还有两人偶尔腻腻歪歪的聊天记录。

下载了互相绑定就能看到对方位置的软件。

手机在纱夏心里的价值还是很高的。

先通知南，那之后她再去找找吧。

纱夏刚看到翻开的书页，就猝不及防地接了个问题。

老师叫了她的名字：“凑崎同学，你来分析一下这句话里‘月色’的意象。”

这堂课是学诗歌鉴赏技巧的，比起低年级的同类课程，难度要高了好几个档次，问题不那么好答。

幸好在课外读过这首诗，纱夏还算是勉强应付过去了。

捱到下课铃响，她这位热情的老师还在讲台上手舞足蹈，估计是在为逝去的诗人打抱不平。

“好了，今天就到这里。”拖堂的人终于开始收拾起教案和电脑。

纱夏也把书塞进包里，她和美沙准备往下一个教室移动。

从座位上起身，女孩接过了朋友递来的手机。

对那串数字早就烂熟于心了，她拨了南的号码。

电话马上就被接起，速度快得让纱夏惊讶。

“喂？是哪位？”

她听见一个男人的声音。

按错了吗？

纱夏仔细检查了一遍，没有。

“这是…”她发现对面不是本人，所以就没叫妈妈了：“名井南的手机吗？”

“是纱夏吗？”声音又有点耳熟，而且他马上自报家门了：“我是板仓本治。”

“板仓叔叔？”纱夏想起来了，是妈妈事务所的老板。

“你现在在哪？”对方的语气很焦灼，这让纱夏觉得奇怪。

“我现在在学校，”女孩一五一十地回答：“我妈妈怎么没接电话呢？”

“待会儿有没有事？”板仓叔叔好像在另一边处理什么文件，他劈里啪啦按键盘打字的声音很清晰。

“我还有一节课要上。”下一节课是专门学怎么写论文的。

“和老师请个假，你先去你们学校的正大门，”板仓语气凝重地指挥她：“会有警察来接你。”

“发生什么了？”纱夏愣住了，她不知道为什么警察会和自己联系在一起。

难道手机丢了一节课，就被捡到警察局去了吗？

也不用这么夸张吧，掉了个手机，还有警察来接。

而且板仓叔叔怎么也这么说，他又不知道自己手机被偷了。

“我们见面了再告诉你详细情况，”板仓尽量用简短的语句回答她：“你出来的时候，一定要走人多的地方，不要走小道。”

现在刚下课，从教室里鱼贯而出的学生挤在一起，放眼望去没几条称得上是“小道”的存在。

“好，可是我的手机不见了，现在在用我同学的。”纱夏偏过头，看着有些好奇的美沙：“怎么联系叔叔你呢？”

“纱夏来过事务所，还知道大概位置吗？”

“嗯，知道的。”她和南去过好多次了。

“我让警车把你接到事务所门口，你能在大厅看到我。”

这算得上是动用治安资源了吧…纱夏在心里抹了把汗。

“好，”她停顿了一下：“为什么我妈妈没…？”  
对方把电话挂了，纱夏有点懵。

被耍了。

板仓拿上南的手机，飞奔出了办公室。

从奈未那拿到南的手机以后，他就一直盯着纱夏的定位。

律师已经出发快一个小时了，图标没有动过，可突然来了个未知号码的来电。

他以为是南安全脱身打来的电话，接到了才发现——

原来纱夏没事，至少她还在学校。

虽然不太确定女孩的身边有没有敌人蛰伏，但南现在的处境要危险得多。

况且他已经联系警察去接纱夏了。

“矢浦警官，我是板仓本治。”他拨了报警号码。

“负责福田英夫一案的律师，”板仓要提前履行和南的约定：“现在可能被博多挟持了。”

4  
头要裂开了。

手被绑在身后，绳子把她的腕部勒出醒目的压痕。

膝盖磕得出血，从腓骨上滚下去的红珠将南的袜子染得变了颜色。

眼前的一切都被泪光蒙得水雾雾的。

“还能醒来啊？”

她努力睁大眼睛，想看清神木的位置。

“你女儿身边没我的人，”他好像在自己身边走来走去：“你白来了。”

“你跑不了的，”南的声音很虚弱，钻心的疼痛夺去了她说话的气力，她连呼吸都很费劲：“警察很快就会来。”

“你不信你的女儿，”神木没对他等下就要被抓的这件事发表什么观点：“什么都不敢告诉她，所以落得这种下场。”

神木的脸倏然凑近：“好可怜啊。”

“你比我更可怜，”她感觉自己的瞳孔快要失焦了：“逃避现实的人才会吸毒。”

“你没逃避吗？”神木的反应像是听到一个天大的笑话：“你以为你为什么会坐在这里，一报还一报。”

“至少我绝对不会…”就算什么都看不清楚，南死死盯着面前这人的鼻子：“成为你这样的人。”

神木吊儿郎当地吹了声口哨。

“我怎么变成这样了，如果没有你，我早就爬到更高的地方了，”他的语气神经质，像个喜怒无常的疯子：“板仓成天只知道宠幸你，我明明做得比你更好。”

他换了个说法：“你们两早打过炮了吧，是不是名井律师在床上叫得越欢，升职的速度就越快？”

“为了这种浅薄的理由，”南咬着牙：“你还是人吗？”

神木扬手甩了她一个耳光，把南的头打得偏了过去。

“这种理由不好吗？”他发火了：“还有什么比被垃圾踩在脚底下更让人不爽的？”

“你是说，吸毒，贩毒，再加上做出这种伤天害理的事…”南气得嘴唇发白：“全是因为工作上遇到了挫折？”

“别把自己看得那么高贵，我还不至于那么脆弱。”他转了个身。

类似玻璃制品撞在一起的清脆响声，南坐直了身体。

恐惧让南看清了神木那张扭曲的脸。

“你要是亲自尝过它的味道，就知道我为什么这么喜欢它了。”

他的手上拿着注射器。

“你想干吗！”南开始挣扎起来，但绳子绑得很死。

“毒枭的女儿没吸过毒怎么行，”他走到南的身侧：“我给你准备了好东西。”

“不要碰我！”她在和神木抓住她双手的力气对抗。

她用了全身的劲，拿腿去蹬神木，把男人踢得吃痛喊出声。

“别他妈乱动。”神木踏了椅子一脚，南被踹到了地上。

她的额角再一次被磕出了伤口，血液却被泪水冲得没了痕迹。

“识货点，婊子。”他找不准南的血管，对方还在竭尽所能地反抗。

“离我远点…”南叫出来的声音越来越小，她要没有力气了：“离我远点…”

强弩之末罢了，神木用脚把她的手踩住。

好像听到了指节碎裂的声音。

埋在女人白皙皮肤里的青筋是那么漂亮，他都忍不住心动了。

“名井律师，好好享受吧，纯度最高的伯利恒，打一针能让你爽得再也离不开它。”

“不行！”南转动起被男人牢牢压住的手腕：“做了这种事情，你一辈子也回不到法律界！”

“对，”神木很痛快地承认：“所以我要你和我一样。”

来救救我…纱夏…

她的眼睛里盘踞了密密麻麻的情绪，那是深不见底的心死。

舌头被南咬得鲜血直流，顺着她嘴角往下滑。

“放过我…”南求饶的声音不像人能发出来的。

她不能成为一个废人。

和纱夏还会有以后…她答应过的。

之前食言那么多次了，她的小女孩总是容忍她。  
好不容易熬到现在…

她还要等女孩从美国回来。

纱夏…  
你在我身边吗？

南想躲，却是无处可逃。

力量悬殊太大了。

冰凉的物什靠住手腕。心悸和无力感混合在一起快要将她杀死。

尖锐的针头刺破了南的皮肤，内容物从针筒里被推进了血液。

一点一点的…

直到栓塞紧得无法再前进半分。

她的身体在抽筋，神木把针管拔出来。

名井南会沦为欲望的奴隶。

只要等着那些化学反应在她的身体里完成。

可以了，他主动松开了南。

对方看起来再没有任何回击的意志。

神木把南坐着的椅子扶好，女人的眼睛在翻白，这是第一次吸毒的正常反应。

名井南要是想戒断伯利恒，几乎是不可能的事。

就算短暂地迎来成功，没有极强的自律…

能保证不复吸吗？

毒枭拿包里的小刀割开了绳子，他要速战速决。

早就猜到名井会报警，神木瞟了一眼女人：绑住她的束缚被解开，名井也乖乖地坐在上面没有动，好像是沉在了伯利恒的药效里。

他拾起第二支针管，在小臂上为自己注射了高纯度的液体。

神木立即坠入了同样的快感。

他开始出汗，阴茎也勃起了，裤子被顶出了一个不小的帐篷。

此刻，性对他来说并不是第一顺位的。

他要追寻更强烈的刺激，甚至是能摧毁他的…

神木捡起那把左轮手枪，他掰开南的五指，把枪塞进她的手里。

握紧女人细嫩的手以后，神木的太阳穴跳得越来越快。

他觉得左轮手枪成了他的性器，在南的手指间突突地颤动。

本来只要让律师在手枪上留下指纹，神木没忍住，抓了女人的手上下撸动起枪管。  
好像南是在给自己打飞机。

他射出来了，明明南碰都没碰他那根东西。

“名井律师。”神木察觉到身体的骚动，夸了一下对方，好像是伯利恒的作用，他也觉得  
名井南现在美得不可方物。

“真有你的。”

他把额头抵上黑洞洞的枪口，自己的大拇指穿进了扳机的缝隙。

神木让近乎无意识的南轻轻地托起了左轮。

这样的话，即使死亡降临，手枪也会掉在地上，不会卡在尸体僵硬的手心里。

名井南会成为唯一的嫌疑人。

神木闭上眼睛。

“我永远不会，”枪响以前，他说了遗言：“站上被告的席位。”

南的眼皮微不可闻地颤动了一下。

血溅脏了她的衣服。


	13. 告别 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《边缘》名井南个人番外

天气很好。南抬起头，晴空的颜色像浅海。  
“小南。”爸爸在叫她。  
云彩又是被卷起来的浪花，澄澈干净。  
“来和妈妈说再见了。”  
指尖明明探入了灿阳的领域，却触不到一点温度。  
如果…

她看到躺着的母亲，女人的表情是这么安宁。  
死亡难道是件很幸福的事吗？  
南的手指轻轻从妈妈的眉根上方掠过。  
自母亲患病以来，那两条秀气的眉毛总因疼痛拧成川字型的。  
女孩在妈妈眉心处抚弄了一小会，好像是为了确认逝者从此以后再也不会被病魔折磨。  
父亲流泪了，泪水垂直地坠在女人的面庞上，那两滴水珠子似乎是从永不会醒来的躯壳里涌出来的。  
妈妈是不是还活着？她也为离开我们而心碎，所以哭了…  
南被父亲牵住，男人带了薄茧的指节摩挲着她的手背。  
爸爸说过，妈妈生病了，是很严重的病。

南问他，怎么才能治好妈妈？

她不要妈妈每天都喝那么苦的药，不要妈妈身上插满用来治疗的管子，不要妈妈只能躺在床上。  
“爸爸也不知道，“他的声音是那么悲恸，一米八几的身子跪在她面前，搂着女孩，肩膀也在颤抖：“对不起。”  
为了保护妈妈，爸爸做了好多事情，为什么要道歉？才不是爸爸的错。

南从医院一路跟到了这里。

她很害怕，就像她每次等着妈妈从阵痛中苏醒那样害怕。  
妈妈再也不会给她讲睡前故事了，而现在，她似乎也要失去爸爸了。  
明明三个人都在这里，但那些幸福的回忆好像越来越模糊，缩成了像蚂蚁一样细小的沙粒。

他们一起拐了三折，妈妈就要被送进走廊尽头的那个大房间去了。  
南才反应过来，追着那个装了滑轮的小床跑。  
她的妈妈还在上面。

以后，是不是再也见不到了…

她好后悔刚刚没听爸爸的话，没好好地和妈妈告别。  
黄铜色金属做成的门，关上的时候发出了轰鸣的巨响，震得南脑袋晕晕的。  
“妈妈，”南的心被妈妈的离去撕得裂开，她能流出来的血不多，因为那颗心现在也只有一点点大。

“再见…”

她谁也怪不了。

南不知道时间的尺度该怎么划，她才上小学，还没学会数分钟的秒数。  
过了好久好久，可能是一个小时，也可能是好几个小时，有个穿制服的叔叔捧了个盒子出来。  
她听不懂他们讲的话，只看到了爸爸接过那个方形的黑匣。  
“妈妈呢？”南被男人领着出去，她扭头看那个紧闭的大门：“我们不等妈妈吗？”

妈妈进去了，为什么还没出来？

“妈妈和我们一起，”爸爸走得很快，好像一刻都不愿再在这里待下去：“我们要回家了。”  
她怎么没看到妈妈？  
南的视线在转了一圈以后，才落在那个叔叔交给爸爸的东西上。  
明明是看上去超级轻的盒子，爸爸却用单手死死地抱住了它…  
南突然就弄清楚了，爸爸不会丢下妈妈。  
他那么爱她。  
所以，妈妈是和他们一起回家的。  
南拉紧了父亲的手。

她想起了家附近的那座公园。  
在妈妈没有生病的时候，他们一家三口总要玩旋转木马，有时她被爸爸抱着，有时她又坐在妈妈的怀里。他们挨得那么近，就像永远都不会分开一样。

如果…

妈妈还陪着她的话。

今天的天气真好，她好想和妈妈再去玩一次。

爸爸变得沉默寡言，南体谅他。  
母亲就留下了那么几张黑白彩色的照片，还有写着她名字的病历单，这堆看起来无用处的废纸也被男人好好地收起来了。  
南收到的关心不再是陪伴，反而是换成了富足的物质生活。爸爸为了分散注意力，现在拼了命的工作。  
那些需要妈妈教的事，都是南靠着自己学会的。  
家里只有她一个人需要用卫生巾，她就一个人去买。  
没时间打理头发，南干脆剪了个齐耳的学生头。  
为了讨父亲开心，她和家里的保姆学了烹饪，有机会就为晚归的他准备饭菜。

以及，和爸爸一样，南也把心思寄托在其他的事情上，于是她发了狠地学习。  
无论分到哪个班，老师都喜欢她。  
喜欢得紧。  
这个学生既勤奋又聪明，还不爱出风头。

好在再没遇上什么挫折。  
南把舞蹈当作爱好，尽管最后因为繁忙的学业只得将其搁置，她还是靠了芭蕾度过了很长一段的孤独日子。  
竟然也算是健康地长大了。

在国中时期她交了不少好朋友。

南的初恋是个女孩，和她截然不同的性格，张扬跋扈，不服管教。  
在校门口被执勤的名井抓了好几次，对方一点想改的意思都没有。  
“同学，下次要是再迟到，我就要…”  
对南的警告熟视无睹，她好像根本不在意这位铁面无私的学生干部说什么。  
“和我一起吃饭？”  
“什么？”南看着不良少女脸红到了耳根，不明白她的意思。

只要南一戴着袖章，女孩就要在她面前晃来晃去。  
明明能在铃响之前跨进校门，对方硬是要慢腾腾地挪到她的视线里，好像是故意要给南登记上一样。

“又迟到了，你今天还化妆，不知道校规严禁…”南落笔要写下她的名字。  
女孩递过来一盒从便利店里买来的牛奶，还有用塑料袋装着的、热好的三明治。  
“上次说要请你一起吃饭，结果被你拒绝了，”她笑着，有什么东西一路蔓到了南的心底：“名井会长赏个脸，你还没吃东西吧？”

以此为契机开始交往，一段很干净的校园恋爱。  
偷偷勾着手散步，在无人的角落里接吻，休息时会溜到教学楼的天台。  
她喜欢把头枕在南的大腿上，还喜欢亲南的下巴，在做完这一切以后她才再去望天空，用手指勾勒云朵的形状。  
“小南不怕被老师抓住？”学生会会长居然陪自己翘了一节班主任的课，她有点不好意思。  
“你不是在这里吗？”因得了南的回答而高兴，她伸手搂住年级第一露在校服外的那截脖颈。  
南含着笑，低下头和爱人交换了绵长的气息。

可惜还是分手了。  
在南读大一的时候，无休止的猜忌和争吵成了这段爱情的主旋律，异地将两人的距离拉得越来越远。

初恋是在电话里和自己告别的。

陪伴在彼此身边两年有余，一同经历的喜怒哀乐多得数不胜数。  
她听到爱人在另一头泣不成声，心被狠狠地揪住。

回忆的攻势猛烈到了不真实的程度，南在道路交错的迷宫里踱步，最后停在两人第一次互相确认心意的那天。

女孩把她拉到樱花树底下，给出的理由幼稚得让现在的南轻笑了一声。  
“小南就像四月盛开的樱花一样漂亮。”  
“所以，小南可不可以和我在一起？”她怕南理解错了：“我对你的喜欢不止是朋友间的。”  
南对这句话熟得不能再熟，她几乎是同时和曾经的自己一起开口。  
“我也是。”  
还是一样心动，却已经走不下去了。

她的睫羽在颤抖，视线垂得很低。  
裂隙难以修复，拾起来也只会重蹈覆辙，失去心爱之人的风险痛得扎人骨头，她再也不愿意承担。  
好像没从父亲那里遗传到他的深情。  
不能当面和她好好分手，南很内疚。

母亲的突兀离去，成了她越不过的坎。

南光裸地站在家里的落地镜前，一遍又一遍打量着这具身体。

——没有人是要依附另一个人才能活着的。

——身外之物没有一件是真的属于她的，没有一样是她能带得走的。

就像妈妈一样…迟早会离她而去。

南相当有自知之明，她知道自己接收和传达爱意的方式都有问题，在恋爱里遇到的矛盾解决得不够好，导致几段感情都无疾而终。  
有躺上床说过情话的这种人存在，南还是无法把真心实意都交付给对方。

幸而这些插曲也没妨碍她把大学生活过好。

高中毕业那年，她的考试成绩好得随便给哪所名牌大学寄过去都能被录取。  
南最后还是把大学的选址定在了关西，那是离家不远的地方，以便能经常回去探望父亲。  
可南学的是法律专业，忙得不亦乐乎，没能做到预期设想的那样，只有长假才得闲。

她从小到大对自己要求严惯了，就算人家再怎么懒散地呆在寝室打游戏，或者成天只晓得往心斋桥那边跑，南也雷打不动地按定好的作息来，奖学金就这样全给她一个人拿光。

玩乐也没落下，无论是哪次和朋友去酒吧消遣，南都能赢到最多的搭讪。

她不缺钱用，没有要乱花的地方。自己就能赚到外快先不说，父亲每个月还给她一笔一笔地汇款，金额的数量高到令人咂舌。  
“爸爸，”南在银行查了一下自己那几张卡的余额，处事一向有条不紊的她也惊得没话说：“我用不着买房…”  
男人在电话那头乐呵呵地笑了几声，对此没有给出明确的解释。  
南的抗议他也不管，依然照做不误，坚持给她弄了个金库出来，逼得女儿束手就范。 

所以，南不敢让同龄人知晓自己持有的资产总额，要是不小心披露出了数字，她会被别人怀疑抢了银行。  
爸爸是物流公司的高管之一，南知道父亲的产业盈利丰厚，却总觉得没夸张到这个地步。

“咣当”。

什么东西砸到地上，发出的噪音把南吓了一跳，她往楼下跑，是书房那边闹出来的动静。

好像是父亲弄的，碎了一地的白瓷片零散地躺在木地板上。  
平时男人练书道时作镇纸用的兔子样工艺品消失了，想必四分五裂的就是它。  
他喘着粗气，很恼火的样子。  
南极少看到父亲被惹怒。  
怕爸爸踩到碎片受伤，她拿了扫帚和撮箕去收拾残局。  
“爸爸，”南有点担心：“你没事吧？”  
“没事，”父亲按着太阳穴回复她：“工作上出了点小差池。”  
男人也有更年期的，南想着，她凑过去拥抱了爸爸。  
提供的线索太少。  
不知道这是骤变发生前的预警，南把他情绪的阴晴不定归咎于公务的繁忙。

大学最后一个假期结束，她拉着箱子回学校，走之前和父亲在庭院里作了约定。  
约好毕业那天，他们会在校园里相遇，爸爸要亲自给她戴上学士帽。

大阪比故乡更早地迎来夏天，五月里所有事项都到了收尾的环节。

南做好了论文答辩，实习期的优秀表现也基本敲定了她的工作合同。

钟叔叔给她打了个电话。

父亲的这位法律顾问给南提供了很多学习上的建议。  
她接起来，想好好地谢谢叔叔，比如说…回家一起吃个饭什么的。

这顿饭永远没得到兑现。

“小南，”南等来的不是记忆里的那个父亲：“你爸爸出事了。”

“你不打算和我说你做了什么吗？”  
她眼睛通红，抓住的那张纸已经烂得不成样子。

南把从钟叔叔那里拿到的文件看了又看，甚至能一字不差地背出来，却怎么都不能把被告的名字和这个男人联系在一起。

“爸爸，告诉我这不是你做的。”她摇头，连到另一头的话筒要握不稳。

她的父亲隔着审讯室的玻璃，安静地坐在里面。

一句否认的话都没有。

“你怎么能…”

对别人痛下杀手…

“回答我！”南几乎要死去了。

是梦吗？

她的爸爸怎么会走到这种路上去？

“你都做了什么，”眼泪让她看不清罪名：“你都做了什么啊！”

“我的资产会被彻查，”爸爸只是这样回答她：“不过大部分已经转到你的名下了。”

所以…早早地准备好了。

就连这一步都算到了，为何会…

父亲的目光陌生得要命。

“我太想你妈妈了。”

这些话把南的梦敲得稀里哗啦，落了一地。

“要是妈妈知道了，”南的胸膛剧烈地起伏，句子断断续续地从她嘴里溢出来：“她知道…你变成这个样子…”

该有多伤心。

“我很快就会过去陪她。”男人向女儿道歉，他的手掌印在玻璃上，用了很大的力气，肉红色的纹理都压成了惨白色。

但南没再像小时候那样贴手心上去。

“对不起，要让你独自承担这些。”

爸爸…

爸爸…

可不可以别走，可不可以留下来…

如果你走了，我真的就要一个人了。

可是，南知道不行，她学了四年的法律，她清楚得不得了。  
等着父亲的是最严厉的处罚。

吸毒、贩毒、洗钱、杀人。

他用消音手枪击毙了目击到交易现场的一对年轻夫妇。

为什么会这么残忍？

毒品把那个忍下丧妻之痛的男人毁得片甲不留。

南哭泣的力度重到快要窒息，灵魂的悲鸣简直让她失聪。

“你要照顾好自己，”爸爸在对她说最后的话：“以后也要找个对你好的人，不要受委屈。”

“小南，再见了。”狱警要把她爸爸带走了，她怔怔地流泪，不知道以何种说辞向父亲告别。

“再见。”好像只能说这句话了。

“爸爸，”南站起来，她拼命地想记住父亲的样子，但是男人已经转过身去了。

“再见。”


	14. 告别 下

南想过自杀，活着再没什么意义了，如今只剩她孤零零一人。

到这个地步了，南觉得她和死人也没什么区别。

对爸爸的话，她竟然有点心驰神往。

——毒品能让她见到魂牵梦萦的人吗？

回过神来的时候，南狠狠甩了自己一个耳光。

某个晚上她又喝醉了，靠酒精自我麻痹成了她的习惯。

南撑着身子挪到洗手台，拿凉水泼了一把脸。

水珠把她的头发弄乱了，南想去照镜子，顺便把它们拨回原位。

她勉力睁着眼睛，突然像是被雷电击中那样抻直了背。

南发了疯一般地凑到前面去。

镜子里倒映出的…

她的眼泪哗啦啦地流个不停。

南用手指去摸像是被锁在另一个世界里的那张面容。

爸爸…妈妈…

我好想你们…

如果父母还在南身上留下了什么难以磨灭的印记…

那就是她的这张脸。

南一直不信命。

要是命运真的对人仁慈，为何上天将她生命里一切美好的事物都剥得分崩离析？

她还不能就这样死掉，还不知道死亡以后会遇到什么东西。

是真的会团聚，还是灵魂在熄灭的那一刻就化作了袅袅烟尘散得无影无踪？

万一再也不能和父母相遇…

她就要永远地把他们忘记了。

不能就这样放手了。

“创伤后应激障碍，”院长把结果摆在南的面前：“每周会有心理医生按时来给她治疗，但你要想把她接走还需要再等一等，她没办法去到一个新的环境。”

要是能补偿她。

要是能救下她支离破碎的童年，不让她重蹈自己的覆辙…

孩子。

南把那个叫凑崎纱夏的女孩视作救命稻草，死死地揪住了她。

这个杂乱无章的烂摊子，她本可以请钟叔叔帮忙。

南否决了。

法院那边还需要他作辩护人，将纱夏收为养女的手续也是钟叔叔全权负责的，到了新去处说不定还得动用钟叔叔的关系，不能太麻烦他了。

南打起十二分的精神，趁这个时候按父亲的遗嘱着手执掌起整个家。

——只有她一个人的家。

她学的法，那些难懂的名词不需要找人为她解释。

但南还是没能一次性处理完，她总因心绞痛而不得不叫停进度。

保姆辞退了，南找搬家公司来打包家具，当总工站在她面前，问她要把这些大大小小的包裹拉到哪去时，南只甩了个词。

“回收站。”

她牵过纱夏的时候，老宅已经卖掉，相当于以物换物地得来了东京都新宿区的一间复式楼。

南没哭，她的眼泪好像会在今后所有的日子里缺席。

“小南，好好保重，这么远一口气是开不过去的，路上要歇一下脚，”钟叔叔在南为那个小女孩系上安全带以后为她许下了承诺：“如果有什么我能帮得上忙的地方，尽管开口。”

南随身携带的行李只有常穿的衣服，除此之外，她就在钱包夹里放了妈妈的相片。

那是父亲锁在箱子里的宝物。

南在整理的时候，以为里面装着的会是什么重要的文件，她摸出爸爸留下来的钥匙，无预兆地看到十几年前就离开的女人。

印在照片纸上的眉眼依然如初，一点褪色的迹象都看不出来。

妈妈。

她喃喃自语。

我会成为一个好妈妈的。

“谢谢。”南回应着男人的善举。

“钟叔叔，”她把车窗摇上来，和父亲的朋友挥手：“以后有机会回来，我再请您吃饭。”

是假的，要对钟叔叔食言了。

南踩下油门。

她这次要告别的人，实在是太多了。

还会有再度重逢的那一天吗？

一定要让小孩痊愈，南没有留任何退路，不打算考虑失败。

东京已交付的房子是靠近繁华商圈的新宿区，这是她破天荒地推翻自己喜好所造成的结果。

南也好久没这么近地体会到人间烟火的滋味了。

住在热闹的地方，等女儿好起来…

就可以多带她出去玩。

所以南没马上就去找工作，她需要弄清楚新生活的节奏。

公寓楼一共有几层，室内的装潢摆设是什么样的，逃生出口在哪，怎么划分她和女孩的房间…

便利店的位置要摸清楚，有哪些一到夜间就会变得偏僻昏暗的小径她也记好了。

南为女儿的心理咨询找好了附近医院的大夫。

她没把父亲的车留下来，开到目的地以后就卖了，换了一辆新的轿车作代步工具。

车牌一开始就是东京都内的。

知道了小女孩的口味，她爱吃什么菜。

为了陪女儿聊天，也知道她爱看什么书。

纱夏问出口第一句话她还记得。

“你是好人吗？”

——我不是，我是坏人的女儿。

南没说出来。

她只能耐心地等待女孩的病情好转。

而这不是件容易的事情。

警觉性增高。

晚上睡觉的时候纱夏使劲地往自己怀里钻，打雷天她发抖得最厉害，南要伸手去捂女儿的耳朵。

小小的身体出了层薄汗，是被吓出来的。

回避和麻木。

十岁已经到了能辩是非的年纪了，纱夏的记忆却因沾了血而破碎不堪。

南不敢提，她小心翼翼地绕过了那两个女孩再也不愿碰的名字。

除非纱夏主动说，南不会让她去回忆有关亲生父母的一切。

创伤性再体验症状的反复出现。

纱夏好像常陷入梦魇，看眼睛就能看出来，她又被恐怖的场景攥住了。

会不会看到血从父母身体里涌出来？

南有种错觉，好像女孩的瞳孔变成了鲜红色。

不怕。

她对着纱夏不厌其烦地强调自己的存在。

我就在你身边，你不会再遇到这种事情了。

黏人，而且是一天比一天更黏她。

才跟着自己到了新家的纱夏在刚开始的两周还怕生，一过了那个阶段就开始依赖她。

南觉得纱夏是她长出来的小尾巴。

除开惊恐发作，女儿在大部分时间里都很乖。

她防御机制的刺极快地为南收了起来。

曾经应该是在一个很幸福家庭里长大的吧。

女儿越是这样懂事，南对毒品的憎恶情绪就越发的高涨。

她甚至恨起了自己的父亲，恨他居然会对那种东西投降。

她好想揪住爸爸的领子去问。

也失去了妈妈…

你怎么能将受过的痛苦原原本本地复刻出来，再移植到另一个无辜人的身上。

不过噩梦到此为止。

没事了…

她拥抱纱夏，终于感受到女儿以同样力度揽住她背部的手臂。

没事了…

南是幸运的，至少还得了这弥补过失的机会，又遇见了这么乖巧的配合者。

好像是经历了一场灭世的灾难，成了劫后余生的幸存者。

在这辈子走到尽头之前，南终于也有了一个永久牵挂的生命要去守护。

没有人比南要爱纱夏。

也没有人比她更加希望纱夏永远幸福。

南甚至比纱夏本人还要更期待那天的到来。

可种种秘密的催化效用比想象中的还要强，难言的情愫顺着她和纱夏密不可分的相伴相依越爬越远。

爱因此成为陡生的变故。

年深月久的安定感让南的嗅觉失灵了，她嗅不到分离的气味。

曾几何时，那是她最为熟悉的一种味道。

纱夏一天天长大，她那颗愚蠢而又软弱的心萌生了某种恐惧的情绪。

女儿马上要飞走了。

南没能忍住。

她只奉行不置一词的沉默，在恍惚中颤巍巍地伸出了手，折断了纱夏的翅膀。

当南再次睁开眼时，她和女儿已经走到了峭壁边缘。

南短暂地惊醒了，她思考过要不要逃。

可就连她也慢慢分不清了。

分不清纱夏究竟是在求饶，还是在邀请。

女儿甜腻的嗓音和蛊人的桃花眼在情事里运用得越来越熟练。

是纱夏来诱惑她的。

小狐狸那沾满露水、湿得不成样子的花朵去蹭南的手指，翘起来的乳尖还要主动送给她吃。

妈妈。

这个称呼让南失控。

她不知道纱夏是怎么把天真和色情这两种矛盾的差极连在一起。

是与生俱来的天赋？

南压根拒绝不了女儿。

经不住她的软磨硬泡，她也把自己给纱夏了。

碰上过很厉害的床伴，南是食髓知味的凡人，她早就知道性有多美妙。

可是纱夏太不按常理出牌了。

那种故意的技巧看起来了无章法，居然比以前遇到的一切花招都管用。

南抵抗不了，她为女孩心动的次数已经多得数不清。

纱夏喜欢给她口。

女儿的鼻子又高，经常把她拱得神志不清。

边舔边咬的，就像小狗那样，叼着她的小核用牙齿磨。

太过分…

南舒服得把纱夏的头发都扯断几根。

不会让她休息，女儿真是要极尽所能地折腾她。

年轻人好像对身体能承受的刺激没有一个清醒的认知，纱夏把她弄到顶峰之后还不停下。

“纱夏…不要…”南要往后躲，可女儿在退路那拦住了她：“不要了…”

不管甬道有没有开始收缩，纱夏还要坚持不懈地往里进。

南绷住了脚背，一波一波涌起的情潮将她淹在蜜罐子里面。

她被女儿玩喷了好多次。

每次都会把纱夏弄脏，南看到那点亮晶晶的水渍沾在她的脸蛋上。

她想给女儿擦掉那点色情的印记，可纱夏一点都不在乎。

“妈妈好漂亮，”女儿黏糊糊地亲上来，手指又不知好歹地插进了她的身体里：“我还想要…”

从女儿这里听到了用来夸情人的话，南羞得要晕过去了。

“油嘴滑舌。”她用手指刮蹭着纱夏的鼻梁。

结果女儿笑眯眯地到她耳朵旁边补了一句话。

“有更好的说法，”没有白上学，纱夏吻在南的下巴：“妈妈可以夸我舌灿生花。”

纱夏不管南是不是才潮吹过，再次尝起了她的味道。

恶劣的行径没完没了。

女儿怎么这么喜欢亲她的…

“稍微…”南被快感堵得无端地断句：“克制一下…”

纱夏埋在她腿里摇头，鼻翼掀得她脆弱的花瓣不停翕动。

南要虚脱了。

她在想自己有哪里得罪了女儿。

“你是不是…背着我偷吃…”南嗓子都哑了，可抱怨就这样戛然而止。

两片阴唇都被女儿含住。

纱夏的舌头压下来，有点微糙的小颗粒从上滑到下。

才高潮的敏感身体又被牵到了极点。

纱夏乖乖地往上窜，将她揽住了。

“我没有。”女儿在回答自己刚刚的那个问题。

南埋在纱夏的胸前，她没力气了，再不想讲话。

“我只喜欢你。”年下热情得要了她的命。

每次都搞成这样，南有点紧张。

她要做一下心理准备。

南捏捏纱夏的耳垂：“你要体谅我。”

“怎么体谅？”女儿不知道她在讲什么。

纱夏的眼睛圆溜溜的，她认真地看着她。

南想说我身体没你的好，经不起你这么弄。

算了。

南闭上眼睛。

她没有拒绝纱夏的吻。

南情不自禁地、热烈地回应着女儿。

没阻止如此的爱继续生长，她也不想阻止。

爱难道是错的吗？

南怕那个藏起来的真相被揭开。

越是靠近纱夏，她就越怕。

南总做噩梦，梦里的纱夏是那天晚上的小人鱼。

是将她搂在怀里的，明明是那样死死地搂住了她…

南却也怎么阻止不了女儿化成泡沫消失。

——她为他离开了亲人。

纱夏何尝又不是以另一种理由为她离开了亲生父母？

从上天那里偷来的日子，南夹在缝隙里苟延残喘。

纱夏一点都不知道。

她以为自己闪躲的理由只是两人间的年龄和关系。

如果真是那样就好了。

如果她们只是一对普通的情侣，没背负这样残忍的过去…

年龄又怎会是问题？

她好不容易才碰到这么爱的一个人。

南捂着女儿的嘴巴。

她先一步补足了纱夏要说的句子。

——说不定我会死在你前面。

傻瓜。

还有…

“我爱你。”

傻瓜。

她的眼泪逃出来了。

南无奈地推演了一次如此结局。

要是纱夏的混帐话在某天成真，她想自己一定会毫不犹豫地追着女儿去的。

不知道纱夏从哪里变出了这么多坚定的念头，南劝也劝不动了。

爸爸，我偿清了你的罪吗？

这个问句被抛在了虚无的黑洞上空，没了回音。

她的父亲已经离开很久了。

如果…

纱夏也觉得我做得好的话，是不是代表我有资格了？

南抓着那颗绿松石。

她心爱的人是多么有勇气啊…

纱夏等了她那么多次，她也是该等她回来的。

阻止流通伯利恒的主犯外逃，是南作出的最后一个决定。

她要用这个举动来回报纱夏。

可惩罚果然还是来了。

虽然迟，但那它终归降临了。

神木说得对，是她咎由自取。

南从未赢过那点怯弱，她从不寄信赖于那些看似宽容的伪善。

当纱夏知道幕后凶手就是她父亲的时候，也会原谅她吗？

她不相信。

然而很快就转到了今天。

南此刻已别无选择。

录音器开着，伯利恒要打到身体里来了。

怎么才能让纱夏知道，对她的爱不是谎局？

一切的起点是她。

如果没爱上纱夏就好了。

你曾经有中过箭吗？

它能从远处将你击中，贯穿你的血肉。

那是一种远射兵器，接近七十厘米长的利刃。

南就这样，放任这支箭羽蚕食她的生命。

她从女儿那里拿到了缓解疼痛的麻醉毒药，抹在伤口周围。

同纱夏相爱的日子太幸福。

南慢慢地忘记了…

就好像，她从出生那天就带了这支箭来到人间。

她和它共生十来年，一同守着无言的秘密。

而现在它被连根拔起。

凶器已成为了止血的工具，如今又为她带来了离心的疼痛。

她不用再担心，哪一天会被无预兆地揭穿谎言。

也不用再插着箭活下去了。

可为什么，那份疼痛又从凝固的变成了流动的。

针管扎进静脉，南尝到了很浓烈的金属味道。

眼前的一切都开始扭曲，她好像在往下掉，周身的景象拉出一个又一个变化的漩涡。

光怪陆离。

有一些圆圈飘在天上。

这是她一直在告别的人生。

南与所有她深深想念着的人再见了。

伯利恒让她看到了她的星星。

和所有人都不一样的那个人也站在里面。

凑崎纱夏…

她的养女、她的爱人。

最后，她们落在同一个空间里。

女孩走到她跟前。

“妈妈，”纱夏在对自己笑，又小声地问她：“等我很久了吗？”

南鼻子好酸，她险些哭了，可最后也只是摇摇头。

她的口型一目了然。

没有。

你果然就在我身边，纱夏。

所以，你现在是来救我的，对不对？

她好像没穿衣服。

南在女儿的爱抚下高潮了一次又一次，她觉得自己要融化了。

这回，她一点也没觉得累。

纱夏把她的指尖拢住。

南发现了一件很有意思的事。

她的眼前本来出现了好多飞散的泡沫，但当纱夏触碰到自己的时候，那些泡沫就又消失不见了。

原来…

南终于恍悟。

原来她才是人鱼。

得不到纱夏的爱，在天亮的时候她就会死去。

南捧住纱夏的脸。

如果…

时间就可以停驻，留住下一个要走的人。

南希望…

她不要再和纱夏告别了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《边缘》名井南个人番外


	15. Chapter 15

1  
晨间的春雨到现在还没停过。

恐惧渗到纱夏的骨头里，她小腿那绵密的有机质里仿佛是长出了一棵刺。

脚踩在棉花上，要站不稳了。

和板仓叔叔见了面，对方二话没说就带着她往医院去。

为什么，说是要等她妈妈…

捱了一个世纪那么久，却没等来好消息。

从救护车里托出来了两张担架床，先下来的罩着白布。

有人死了？

脑袋里好像有什么东西碎断了，纱夏木着往前挪了两步，嘴唇惊得没了颜色。

她张了张口，哑住了，半点声音都发不出来。

里面还有个人。

就算是化成灰了，女孩也不会认不出她来。  
“妈妈！”纱夏冲过去，像一头暴起的野兽，发了疯似地往前挤。

南的额头上全是血，她就那样睡着，两只眼睛闭得死死的。

好像永远不会醒过来了。  
这个念头把纱夏生命里唯一的力量都抽走了。  
“放开我！”有人拦她，她又打了谁一拳。  
  
不知道。  
  
“让我过去！”  
  
近在咫尺的距离。

前不久南还窝在她怀里，抬了手来抚弄她的眉毛。  
  
妈妈的表情不该是这样的。

至少抱一下她…  
  
“她是我妈妈！”从纱夏嘴里溢出来的吼声没人听得懂，但所有人都被她撕心裂肺的痛震慑到了。  
“谁做的？”她步子踉跄，险些跪在地上，被板仓眼疾手快地扶住了。  
纱夏眼睛红得要滴血，她想去摸妈妈的脸，但是全身都控制不住地哆嗦打颤。  
  
干了的血痕蹭到了手指，却染不脏她的指尖。  
妈妈从没这么狼狈过，平日里打理得一丝不苟的头发居然被血块凝出了死结。  
  
纱夏碰到了南的皮肤。

好冷，冷得她心底发寒。  
  
“你怎么了…”她的牙齿磕碰在一起，吐出的词句都在发抖，好像是坠入冰洞的低温症病人。  
  
这件衣服本来就是红色的吗？  
如果不是，难道全都是妈妈的血…  
  
“到底，”她哭得好厉害，夹杂着因呼吸过度导致的干呕声，这种感染力把板仓的眼泪也牵出来了：“是谁这样对你…”  
  
没人回答她。  
  
来了护士把折叠的滑轮打开，南被往医院里面推。

纱夏追着进去。  
  
好像被谁在场外按下了静音键。  
无边的寂静，就这样延伸下去的沉默。  
世界还在转动，她一瞬间什么都听不见了。

一切事物投射出的影子全部消失，无法承受的伤痛排山倒海地侵袭而来。

和南叠在一起的，还有十四年前，已经快要淡去的，那两具没有生命的躯体…  
  
亲生父母也是一声不响地就离开了，她不能再失去…  
  
急救室的灯箱亮了。

纱夏濒临缺氧的绝境，她的四肢几乎无法动弹。  
做好消毒工作的那个医生从里面打开感应门。

对方像站住的毒蛇，绿色的手术服晃得她的鼻子又酸又涩。  
“家属在哪？”  
若不仔细听就听不见，女孩的声音虚弱得到了一种程度：“我。”  
“大量注射致幻药物造成了亚急性心肌炎，患者的状态很差。”

注射致幻药物…纱夏以为自己幻听了。

她的脸色堪比死人：“什么？”  
“而且在注射以前就受了很重的伤，尤其是脑部，”医生冷静的陈述像刀，对着她的要害一下接一下地捅：“来签手术告知，我们会尽力抢救…”

纱夏扫了一眼那张惨白的纸，突然怒不可遏。  
“不会有事！”

承担死亡风险的手术告知。

这是说…妈妈有可能会死。

她牙齿都要咬碎了。

女孩一把扯住了对方的领子，医生是个高高大大的男性，都被纱夏拉得趔趄几步：“她不会有事！”

不能有事…

哪里冲来个男人分开了他们。

“纱夏，理智一点，”板仓把原子笔往她手里递，可是纱夏根本握不住它：“先签字，你妈妈还在里面。”

名井南在等她。

她咬着舌头，恨不得把头朝墙那边撞，强迫自己清醒过来。

眼泪扑簌簌地往下跌。

胡乱地抓住这支笔，纱夏从没写过这么丑的字，在外人看来这就是一堆没拼好的笔画，乱七八糟，还不如学龄前儿童的字漂亮。

那扇门又关上了。

纱夏觉得自己快要撑不住了。

她用手把脸捂住，却恍惚地透过指间的缝隙窥到了持镰刀的黑衣人。  
  
惊怖如闪电般撕裂了天空，把她吓得定在原地。  
  
这是来带走妈妈的吗？

纱夏的身形虚晃了一下，她眼前发晕。  
  
如今女孩好像是站在幻象的边界，想和死神求情。

换我来，她在对谁祈求，把妈妈留下。

反正没了南，她也活不了。  
  
刚刚拉架的男人还站在旁边，他看表，在考虑是不是该叫停受害人家属的悲恸。  
  
“您是凑崎纱夏？”矢浦把证件掏给纱夏看，很有耐心地等着对方的理睬。  
  
好像是个警察，她眼睛疼得厉害，瞧不很清楚。  
纱夏靠着墙才不至于往下跌，她轻轻地点头。  
“请您配合，需要确认一下身份。”  
  
才发现，警官拿着什么藏在身后。  
她的注意力马上就被吸引了。  
  
那是…名井南的提包。  
  
不知道哪来的力气，纱夏去抢，矢浦没反应过来，物什就被对方用蛮力夺走。  
  
妈妈很疼吧？  
南的那些伤口似乎全部长在了她身上。  
要是真长在她身上该多好。  
  
有什么东西给她的灵魂开了个大洞，在今天结束以后，好像会落下无法根治的顽疾。  
  
她痛得快死过去了。  
  
矢浦望一下板仓，后者闭眼点头，告诉警官不必再撕开残忍的话题。

套了塑封的驾驶证、串在一起的钥匙、开封了的餐巾纸，还有褐色的，印了花纹的钱包。

纱夏一样样地掏出来看。

南的钱夹里放着她们的照片。  
  
她记得自己和妈妈在自助拍照的亭子里接过吻。

因为交缠的气息太过炽热，心照不宣的暗示把两人的耳垂都染红了。  
  
她凝视着照片里的南，觉得那些约定美好得像世间最引人向往的梦境。

酸楚的痛觉没能得到补偿，依然在张牙舞爪，要继续摧毁她的希望。  
  
有什么东西掉出来，它骨碌地滚到了女孩的脚边，发出“啪嗒”的脆响，躺在了地上。  
  
那是个御守，纱夏觉得它很眼熟。  
  
上面印着烟花的图案，还缀了两个字。

平安。

她喉头一甜，从嗓子里吐出口血。  
  
2  
“您是代理律师？”见到板仓的第一眼，矢浦就往对方身后张望，可只来了他一个人：“家属的那台手机可以拿回去了。”

“她女儿还在医院，您给我吧。”板仓回答，他以律师的身份替昏迷中的南接到了法院的传票，也对警察在电话里说的东西很恼火，态度不怎么好。

矢浦走到门口招呼了一下，有个警卫给他拿了叠厚纸，好像是什么东西的复印件。

他接过，头朝着那边扬，小弟乖乖带上门出去了。

“名井南被传唤成嫌疑人，”板仓还没坐下就发问了：“这像话吗？”

“所以要我们向您提供案情说明。”矢浦把那摞纸搁在桌上。

板仓的声音闷闷的：“她是受害者。”

“我们做了勘察，也有分析专家到场，”警官描述起当时的情况：“案发现场的国道最近施工，下雨天的脚印和车胎印全部失效，附近也没有摄像头，缺少线索指明第三者的存在。”

“所以在场的只有两个人？”律师听出言外之意。

“对，博多的脑袋被开了个大洞。”矢浦可能看对方是个男的，把尸检结果和照片都往他面前摆。

尸体的样子很狰狞，颅骨被击碎了。

神木还完好的一只眼窝陷了下去。

以这样的身份见到同事的惨死，板仓不知如何应答。

“额头上那个不完整的印子看到了吗，”矢浦给他指：“是近距离开枪留下的焦圈。”

“用的枪，”板仓像踩了电门，他抬起头：“什么枪？”

“左轮。”矢浦翻出了那张照片。

黑色的老式手枪——

“6.5口径的？”板仓想起英夫杀人时用的那把枪械，矢浦明白他的意思，毕竟是他捉拿英夫归案的。

“是的，”矢浦将它又收了起来：“我们把两个人的外套都脱下来了，做了射击残留物鉴定，嫌疑人的衣服测出了硝烟反应，枪上也有她的指纹。”  
  
板仓的心一沉。

南会不会真的起杀心？

他在思考这件事的可能性，又觉得不太可能。

“在她口袋里还找到了这个。”矢浦没做主观性评论，继续让板仓了解目前的处境。

律师瞥了一眼就笑出了声。

“您见过哪个弱女子可以用裁纸刀捅死一个成人体格的男性歹徒吗？”他眼光犀利：“这最多只是防身用的。”

“可能一开始是这样的，”矢浦的目光很平静，他在回忆这么些年见过的所有惨剧：“吸毒之后产生的幻觉很强烈，中间也许发生了什么改变了她的想法。”

“您是说？”板仓觉得对方的意有所指。

“死者的内裤上，”这个事情目前还只有警方知道：“有精液。”

椅子脚敲在粗糙的地面发出噪音。

板仓站起来，他的拳头砸在桌上，指节一下就红了。

“他干什么了？”

想到了南一身伤的样子…  
如果神木那家伙真的还在这种情况下做出禽兽不如的事…

“警部？”外面的人是怕出现什么情况，把门打开了：“怎么？”

“没事。”矢浦挥手表示没有麻烦。

“我们和医院那边联系过，刚好手术之后也做了检查，至少性器官没有被…”

“非自愿的性行为，”板仓气得发抖，直接打断对方：“如果发生了，就叫强奸。”

“所以您知道她受了什么侮辱，而且比起强奸，或者说强奸未遂，另一个人有故意杀人罪的嫌疑，”矢浦显得更加理智：“博多的包里装了很多现金，还有换了名的假身份证件。”

矢浦没说完，板仓自己补全了警官的意思。

——死者不像是要自杀的人。

检方是在推测名井会因为仇恨做出冲动的事情。

双方有过肢体冲突的痕迹很明显，再加上可能受到了性骚扰…

板仓抹了把脸。

在他眼里实属无稽之谈的罪名，去到法庭上就是有依有据的论点。

要说神木是故意营造了这种假象，也不是不可能。

可这种主张没有立足的支柱，板仓要找到证据。

而且，还得准备应付最坏的情况，万一南真的杀了人…

“如果您还有什么疑问，可以现在问我。”矢浦把那叠文件递给他，果然是案情报告书，不过板仓没在警察面前翻。

“需要移交看守所吗？”板仓担心南的身体会受不了。  
“考虑到嫌疑人的情况，就不对她进行刑事拘留了。”

不进行拘留，他苦笑。  
她现在应该进重症监护室的，可是不行。  
南从加护病房被移到了单人病房，至少有两三个警察轮班守在门口。

只准进一个人探望，例外就是护士和医生，必须要有人来检查患者的身体情况。

手术虽然比较成功，但病人高烧不退，昏昏沉沉地没醒过来。  
  
证据很充分，南刚好也失去意识，从立案到传唤只要了两天时间，当事人没有行动能力，板仓揽过了为下属辩护的责任。

他离开医院以后没回去过，为了这场官司，板仓在法事机构里周转，脱不开身。  
  
本来要找奈未去看看南的情况，但对方说纱夏硬是要亲自陪着她妈妈，怎么劝也不肯走，搞得她一点用武之地都没有。

他想起那天纱夏在手术室门口呕血的那一幕，只觉得胆战心惊。

简单地算一下，女孩也已经快要四十八小时没合眼了。

纱夏不能再这样透支身体，得赶快和她说明情况。  
  
“我知道了，”板仓应下，还有件事情要做，他伸出手：“那台手机…”

警官记得，他从上衣口袋掏出了纱夏的移动电话。

“谢谢。”

通话记录和短信应该都被复制了，不知道是谁还贴心地给手机充满了电，板仓把它收好以后准备告辞：“就这些了。”

没想到律师不打算继续将话题开展下去，矢浦闪身让意图十分明显的板仓离开，他希望自己能尽到警察的义务。

“之后还有需要的话，可以给我打电话。”

从警察局出来，板仓按灭了屏幕，觉得没必要再主动联系警部。  
  
东京的春天回温很慢，今年的樱花都还没开好，四月份的风刮得板仓脸颊抽抽的疼。

他想抽烟，步子迈得飞快，恨不得学个瞬间转移的功夫，一秒钟坐进车里。

钥匙和火柴盒是一起摸出来的，板仓打开车门的时候嘴里已经叼了支香烟。  
  
车里的照明光线不是很亮，他眯着眼睛浏览拿到手的文件。

被告的证词由于南的昏迷依旧是一片空白。

板仓记得很清楚，南是接了神木用纱夏手机打来的电话才走的。  
  
中了这个陷阱的损失可谓是万分惨重，他胸口堵了团气发不出来。

烟灰落在他裤子上，火星烧着了板仓的手指。

他的视线停在某句话上。

对这条结论，板仓有个疑问。  
  
女孩的手机在案发现场被捡到，这表明神木的的确确偷走了纱夏的东西。

他拨了南的电话，现在是纱夏在用它，因为女孩自己的被当作证物提交了。

“板仓叔叔。”那头的声音听起来很疲惫。

“纱夏，”他开口先关心了下属的情况：“你妈妈怎么样了？”

纱夏沉默一会：“还在发烧。”

“辛苦你了。”

出言安慰她以后，板仓直奔主题：“我有个事想问问，警察有找你聊过关于手机的事情吗？”

“有，”他听了对方哑得快不行的声线，决定待会不管怎么说都要让纱夏去休息一下：“问了我手机是怎么不见的。”

“你是怎么回答的？”板仓看到文件上记录的证词。

“我说被偷了。”可能想到南为此以身涉险，她说话有点带了哭腔的颤抖。

“知道小偷是谁吗？”   
书面材料也没有清晰地写出来，板仓觉得这里是个突破点。  
  
是纱夏没回答，还是警察没问？  
  
女孩肯定见过她妈妈的同事，神木贴身偷盗要冒着被认出来的风险，再说那时他已经被警方通缉了。  
  
去大学里偷手机、再打电话给南、马上跑到废弃大楼里等她应约…

这一切真的是神木独自完成的吗？  
  
“我不知道。”纱夏好像很懊恼。

“那个人，”他在提示女孩：“看起来是神木堂吗？”

这名字简直让纱夏怒火中烧，她有努力思考，却怎么都觉得不像。

女孩停顿的时间很长，让板仓知道这是纱夏第一次回答这个问题。

“应该不是，我听到了声音，”两天的不眠不休磨损了记忆，纱夏现在也不敢确定，具体的细节早就丢失了，她只敢说出最明显的特征：“他…腔调很奇怪，好像不是本地人。”  
  
看来是自己押对了。

对没有嫌疑的证人，警方也无法强制询问，所以他们是想当然地就把偷窃的罪名安在了神木身上，压根就没接着发散下去。  
  
如果能证明小偷是别人，那手机是如何被神木拿到的？

摸清楚交接的过程，说不定就能还原更真实的现场。  
  
“我现在过来一趟。”

虽然还有一大截没抽完，但他急着按灭烟头，把汽车座椅的皮革烫出个黑点。  
  
3  
南的病房在五楼最东边的这条走廊上。  
医院清洁工作做得好，地板砖一尘不染的，板仓没等电梯，走的安全通道上来，有点气喘。  
看来是上了年纪了，他埋怨自己。

灰白色好像能吸收噪音，这里一片死寂，板仓控制着皮鞋落地的力度，怕脚步声太响吵到别人。

不用再问纱夏南的房间号码了，有两个警察站在门口的那间就是，他上前，毫不意外地被拦住。

“里面已经有人了。”更高一点的那个男人先说话，可能是在空调房里待久了，他的嗓音被干燥的环境闹得喑哑。

“我是嫌疑人的代理律师，要和家属谈一下。”板仓把律师徽章和拿到的案情报告书给他验明身份，警察稍微翻了两下，和对面的同伴使了个眼色，另一个人拉开了门。

他往里走，警察贴心地将推拉门又关上了。

南…

想起是自己硬要她接下这个案子的，板仓不自觉地攥住了拳头。

病人的头上缠了纱布，看厚度至少绕了两圈。

南面无血色，烧一直没退，也在出汗，有时她的嘴唇嗡动，不知在呓语些什么，但声音很模糊，好像是从很远的地方传过来的，凑近听也听不清楚。

女人左手手背上扎了针，另一端连着透明的输液瓶，挂在银色的金属架子上。

应该是维持机体运作的营养液。

纱夏坐在床的右边，她本来想握住妈妈的右手，但南那只手的小拇指也骨折了，装了小夹板固定，她怕弄疼南。

女孩在一点一点给妈妈把那些渗出来的汗水擦掉。

自己进来的声音应该很大，但纱夏连头都没有回。

“纱夏。”他唤女孩的名字，对方才望过来，却没舍得离开南的身边。

一句“还好吗？”都问不出来。

状态不能再差了…

纱夏的眼睛里生出的红血丝多到了触目惊心的地步，黑眼圈重得像挨了揍。

“你学校那边…”想起大学生还没有放假，板仓怕她学业受影响。

“联系了，”纱夏很快就把头扭回了原位，她注视着妈妈，虽然南一点要转醒的趋势都没有：“论文答辩那天过去就好。”

“我打电话叫你奈未阿姨来了，她现在在路上，”板仓把公文包搁在房间内的另一张椅子上：“你今天回去休息一下。”

“我没事。”女孩气若游丝，全靠话语的意思表示她的坚定：“我得陪她。”

“回去睡一下觉。”板仓劝她。

“她不在家我睡不着，”纱夏根本不在乎： “这里也可以睡。”

“睡在哪？” 律师环顾了室内的摆设，没看见哪里能给人躺下。

纱夏没说话，他从无言中明白了身下的凳子就是女孩口里那个“能睡的地方”。

居然就这样枯坐了两天…

板仓叹了口气。

“你吃东西了吗？”

“吃了的。”纱夏的回答一点可信度都没有，他的视线落在女孩身侧。

完全没人动的盒饭孤零零地摆在一边。

他张腿迈过去，从塑料袋里拿起那碗封都没开的鳗鱼盖饭。

“这是吃了吗？”板仓又急又怕，他两下就把塑料膜拆开，掰了筷子拿着饭往纱夏手上塞。  
“我不饿。”纱夏眼皮都没抬一下。

行，比牛还倔。

不能再让纱夏有个什么三长两短了，南醒过来要是看到她女儿的这副鬼样子，得骂死自己。

“你妈妈知道你半死不活就开心了？”板仓知道南是纱夏的弱点，既然女孩这么在乎她，索性就用激将法：“饭也不吃觉也不睡，你是超人吗？”

纱夏沉默了，不想顶嘴。

自己只是没怎么睡觉，和妈妈比起来，她哪有南一半疼？

可以的话，她倒是真的很想有那么疼，至少可以切身地体会到南的痛楚。

而不是像现在这样。

只能眼睁睁地看着南痉挛发作…

妈妈挣扎得很厉害的时候，纱夏也必须要死死压住她扎针的那只手。

但还是有血珠溢出来了。

南为何这么痛苦？

纱夏按传唤铃，护士给南打了一管又一管镇静剂。

她还没有冷冰冰的液体有用。

住院的费用甚至也是从南的信用卡上划掉的。

仅此一件事情在她的能力范围内了。

守着南，纱夏绝不会走。

“成年人还耍小孩子脾气，一点责任感都没有，你妈妈没好好教过你？”

板仓也是有孩子的人，纱夏完全把他当空气，不凶一点不行：“自己都照顾不好的人，还想保护谁？”

“和我妈妈没关系，”纱夏敬语都没用了，板仓叔叔的话让她很生气：“我没有别的办法。”

“你说外人来你不放心，但你这就是明摆着要我处理，”板仓想起那一箩筐烂事就头疼：“名井南现在还面临着杀人指控，万一你倒下去了，谁给她定夺之后的事？”

他看女孩的脸色青一阵白一阵：“你是要全权交给我？”

“杀人…指控？”板仓有种鸡同鸭讲的无力感，纱夏好像只抓到了这个词：“她杀谁了？”

“神木堂。”

女孩下意识地抬手捂住了胸口，这个回答让她替妈妈委屈。

为什么指控南杀人？她妈妈都差点死了。

“肯定是弄错了…肯定是他们弄错了，”纱夏跪在板仓面前，语无伦次：“她睡都睡不好…”

南脑袋上的伤口缝了好多针，线还没拆，口子深得她不敢再看第二次。

“我妈妈痛成这样了…”

命都是捡回来的，她怎么会杀人？

南这么能忍的性子，昏迷时都要辗转反侧地呻吟。

纱夏恨死了自己的弱小，感觉自己像是被人摁在地上痛殴，一点还手之力都没有。  
  
她想把神木碎尸万段。

明明是他…把妈妈害成这样的。

板仓蹲下去，他去把女孩扶起来，纱夏肩膀硌得他疼，板仓才发现她瘦得吓人，好像灵魂都从身体里飞出去了。

“我也觉得是弄错了，”他庆幸自己是律师，如果南是清白的，自己一定可以用法律为她夺来个公正的结果：“所以我们不能再错了，我需要你帮我，你也不能有事。”

“怎么做？”纱夏眼里的决绝把他的心扎得好疼。

好像说要她死她都愿意似的。

“你先吃饭，”板仓再次把鳗鱼盒饭递给纱夏：“鳗鱼冷掉了会很腥。”

女孩用筷子乱扒了几口，眼泪全部和白米饭混在一起，现在给她吃什么估计都尝不出味道。

有胜于无，好歹是在吃。

板仓开心太早，一半都还没吃完，纱夏就停住了。

“怎么做？”一样的问句，她真的很想知道答案。

“不吃了吗？”

“吃饱了。”纱夏拿了盖子罩着它。

板仓从口袋里掏出女孩的手机：“这个先给你。”

都是因为她的手机，再后悔也没有用了。

她眼睛一下又红了。

为什么当时没有一发现就给妈妈打电话？

只要告诉妈妈她还好，只要用一句话就能弥补的过失…

女人怎么会躺在病床上？

板仓抓住纱夏，蛮横地把手机按在她手心上。

“既然发生了，就放它过去，”这是至理名言，如果所有的精力都放在埋怨曾经上，就没人能接着往下走了：“重要的是以后。”

纱夏解锁手机，桌面是两人的合照，她掉了一滴眼泪，很快地抬手将它拭去了。

拖了这么久才和女孩解释，板仓决定给她指出最明显的矛盾，他舔了食指，飞快地把案情报告书翻到了那一页，转给纱夏看。

“检方会拿这一点来攻击我们。”纱夏看到那一行字。

——案发现场无其他证据表明除嫌疑人及被害者以外的第三者存在。

“你妈妈的指纹留在了枪上，衣服也有硝烟反应，说明开枪的时候，弹壳是朝着她的方向飞出去的，这是很有利的论据。”

“可是…”看纱夏欲言又止的样子，板仓就明白她已经知道了。

“偷我手机的人不是神木堂，”女孩的脑袋转得比他想象得要快：“如果我的手机被警察捡到，就说明那个小偷和他见过面。”

虽然不一定是在案发现场见面，但至少能证明神木不是单人作案。

如果在南醒来以后，她能证实神木的同犯来过那栋大楼，纱夏的证词就有用了。

板仓是要纱夏当证人：“你要把手机被偷的这件事情完整地还原出来。”

“我们学校教学楼门口有监控摄像头，”纱夏强调：“当时我本来也想去查一下的，才过去两天，应该还保存着。”

“好，一般都放在安保室吧？”他看到纱夏点头：“我会找人去拷一份。”

板仓想把那叠报告书拿走，但纱夏没松手。

“我可以看一下吗？”女孩问：“我想知道发生了什么。”

上面会写性骚扰的事，纱夏知道的话…

对方的眼神让板仓心软了，他只好同意，于是女孩坐在凳子上，慢慢地翻起了文件。

他刚刚已经粗略地看过一遍，这会儿没挤在纱夏身边。

等奈未来了他就开车把南的女儿送回家。

他在考虑之后的计划。

“裁纸刀…”板仓听到纱夏念了这个词。

他记得警察说那是在南的口袋里找到的。

“怎么了？”板仓下意识地问。

“我妈妈是作了准备才去的，”纱夏在思忖，虽然她困得厉害，全身上下到处都疼，但是想到和南有关的事情又能很快地清醒过来：“她一直都很聪明。”

什么意思？

少女“蹭”地起身，她步子不太稳，绕到点滴液的那个方向拿了个布袋。

纱夏掏了南的内衣出来，好像是怕男人偷看，她转头。

非礼勿视，板仓连忙往其他地方瞟。  
还是有一点点被…  
是黑色的。  
看不出来啊，他想，南居然也会穿这种花边…

悉悉索索的声音停止了，女孩走到他面前，板仓看到她手里躺了个什么东西。

他瞪大了眼睛，像是发现了宝藏。

板仓用食指和拇指将它捻起来。

——绿豆大小的窃听器。

“警察知道吗？”他小心地把它收好。

“不知道，做完手术以后护士抱出来的，”纱夏否认：“贴身衣服，所以他们没怎么仔细检查。”

“居然被你发现了，”他终于露出了个稍微轻松点的笑：“做得好。”

纱夏快频率地眨了眨眼，能发现是因为她对南的每一件内衣都很熟悉，这里突然多出个从没见过的东西，女孩一眼就看出来这是别上去的。

不过她不知道这是做什么用的，也还没和警察说，想着妈妈醒来了自然会告诉她。

如果是什么重要的东西，交给警察万一拿不回了怎么办？

于是纱夏好好地收着了。

“所以这是…”她有在猜测，南以前和自己讲过爱用的巧招，纱夏听妈妈的话总听得很认真：“类似窃听器的那种东西吗？”

“是的，”板仓不愁没事做了：“你妈妈的车钥匙在你这里吗？”

“在，”纱夏从南的提包里翻出来递给板仓：“不过警察也拿去用了，他们已经搜了一遍，没找到什么东西。”

“这么小的窃听器，如果没有转发器很容易丢失信号，”在那个鸟不拉屎的地方，板仓猜到南会把转发器安在哪里：“证据目录上没写这种东西，他们估计是没发现。”

“在我妈妈的车里？”她好像见过那个长得像路由器的电子产品，但纱夏平时对这些东西没什么兴趣，从不会过问。

“对，待会我把你送回家，再…”

她打断了叔叔：“我和你一起去。”

板仓在犹豫，纱夏该休息了，而且他不确定南从什么时候开始使用窃听器的。

万一录音的内容会刺激到女孩…

门被敲响，高个子警察拉开门，问他们这人是谁叫来的。

奈未已经到了。

“我知道车现在停在哪，而且我听完录音就回家，”纱夏让步了：“我保证。”

既然都这么说了…

“好，”板仓答应了：“那带上你的东西，我们走。”

怕南不舒服，他让警察再把门关上，要奈未在外面等一等，门开着会让冷气灌进来。

女孩把她妈妈的提包拿上了。

纱夏没马上走，她好像还有话要和南说，板仓想自己是不是要回避一下，但当事人好像不在意，她直接对着南开口。

“妈妈，”看到南，纱夏嘴里吐出的话又断断续续的，她疼得厉害：“我等会就回来。”

“我会加油的，”她的眼泪还是跑出来了：“所以你也要加油醒过来…”

“我等你，”纱夏的手指摩挲着南的脸：“无论多久。”  
  
板仓愣住了。

他突然知道纱夏的反应为何如此超乎寻常，也好像隐约明白了南为什么因一个电话就丢了理智。  
  
他看见女孩俯下身，那个吻不偏不倚地…

落了在她妈妈的嘴唇上。


	16. Chapter 16

1

消毒水把她鼻腔里的毛细血管都削薄了。

调低亮度的白炽灯还是晃得人睁不开眼，南的脑子里好像装了堆沉甸甸的石子，摇一下就嘎吱作响。  
她喉咙和吞了一嘴玻璃渣子似的在淌血。

南只能发出气音，双唇干到起皮，刚想说话就裂开了。

她下意识地伸舌头去舔，尝不出什么味道，只觉得那里流出来了点液体。

兴许是听到南的声音和昏睡时发出的不同，床边半趴着的那个身影马上就坐直了身体。

南只能抓到一个名字。  
“纱夏？”  
她迷迷糊糊的，看得不够清楚。

意识的丝线绕了一圈，在她的女孩身上打了个结。

“名井律师，”这个声音很耳熟：“您醒来了！”  
原来是奈未。

“我…”嗓子哑得厉害，她得用上气力才能提高音量。

“您先别说话，”助手按了呼叫铃：“我叫人过来。”

护士站很快就作出了反应，病人身份特殊，所以分配了专人照料，奈未见了熟悉的看护，对方手里拿了补液瓶。  
“打完了吗？”护士往里面张望。

没要奈未要求，她就主动退出去找主治医生。

南盯着天花板发呆。  
落在视网膜上的图像还有不规则的交叠，她眨眨干涩的眼睛，那些影子的分身才慢慢合在了一起。

记忆没有服帖地待在各自的位置上，几个零碎的片段没按顺序摆好。

像早些年午夜电视闪出来的雪花屏幕。

南没有精力去整理了，她就让自己漂泊在那堆杂乱的画面中。  
  
门又被打开了，她的余光里出现了白色的袍子。  
通过脚步声判断，好像不止一个人。  
“名井小姐，”有谁在对她说话：“听得到我的声音吗？”

南轻轻嗯了一声。  
“如果头部能移动的话，麻烦您稍微侧一下脑袋。”对方挪了一下凳子，她感觉有阵人走动时带来的微风拂了过来。

南听话地将头往边上偏，看到个瘦小的中年男人坐在她身边。

他有点谢顶，戴了幅黑框眼睛，小胡子撇得很整齐。  
“我现在对您做个检查，可能要麻烦您开口说话，”那位先生从上衣口袋里掏了支笔出来，他摊开了本子：“如果哪里不舒服，我们随时停下。”

“您叫什么名字？”这是最基本的问题，确认患者能否认知自我身份。

“名井南。”她不会忘记的。

幸好室内还算安静，才听得清南讲话。  
他把回应记录在白纸上。  
“今年多大了？”

“三十四岁。”和登记的出身年份相合，他身子往后倾斜，要给病人足够的空间打量身处的环境。

“您认为我们现在是在哪？”

南稍微思考了一下：“医院吗？”

看来是答对了，来人抿嘴，伸了几根手指在她面前晃：“这是几？”

食指、中指、无名指。

“三。”她回答。

“这个呢？”对方摊开了手掌。  
“五。”

现成的道具也有，医生拿了搁在桌上的东西摆给南看：“知道这是什么吗？”

是个长方体，上面嵌了按钮。

“遥控器。”南还是认得的。

“算清醒状态了，”他扭头对着一旁的奈未作结论：“下午去给头部做个扫描。”

医生起身，他接过了护士递过来的吊瓶，绕过病床，亲自给南换了瓶水。

“有些需要告知您的事，”男人站着，表情有点严肃：“到今天已经是您住院的第十三天，长时间卧床，等您有力气了要稍微走动一下。”

不用说南也知道，她再这样睡下去肌肉都得萎缩。

“还有，”他停顿了几秒，在犹豫要不要说，最后还是开口：“您现在是戒断毒品的初期阶段。”

毒品…

拼图还原了一块，南的心直直地往谷底坠，她想抬起手看看那个针眼在哪里。

动不了。  
她发现小拇指上绑了两块小夹子。  
原来是骨折了。

自己现在是染上毒瘾了吗？  
她有点呆。  
为什么没什么感觉呢？

“清醒状态下发作会很痛苦，”医生显然是见识过：“您如果受不了一定不要死撑着，和身边的人说。”

“好。”南的鼻子有点酸，她没敢问怎么才能治好毒瘾。

还管治不治得好…

她想起了父亲的结局。

要是不落得那个下场就好了。

“拿一点口服补液给她。”医生吩咐护士，他结束了问诊，自己也往外走，病房里又只剩下奈未和南两个人了。

“我女儿。”经医生这么一提醒，南想起了神木，也想起了纱夏。

毒贩子和她说的话里有暗示，告诉了她了纱夏是安全的，但南还是不放心：“她在哪？”

奈未的目光好像有点闪躲，南没来得及辨认，助手就转过身去了。

“纱夏这两天在准备论文答辩，前两天还来看了您，”这个解释听上去还很合理的，女孩确实要毕业了：“她还和我说您醒来了就告诉她。”

听起来纱夏好像还不知道…

“嗯，”南垂下了眸子，她现在平躺在床上：“奈未，可不可以扶我起来一下？”

“会不会太勉强您…”她看到律师摇了摇头，只好两步走到她身边，手从南的腋下穿过去，施了点力气让对方攀着她坐直了身子。

病人发出了吃痛的吸气声，奈未放缓了动作。 

“您没事吧？”

有点没劲，稍微缓了一下南才舒服些。

“我的手机还在吗？”喘过气来以后她问这个问题。

“在的，”奈未的视线落在房间里的另一张小圆桌上：“可是您要不要再休息会？”

“没事，”南松开了抱住对方后背的手：“可以帮我拿过来吗？”

律师的态度很坚决，奈未只能照办，刚把手机递给南，护士就又进来了。

两人的交谈是围绕着怎么使用补液的话题而展开的，南没怎么听她们的对话，她解锁了手机。

有堆垃圾短信，还有一些没备注名字的号码打来的未接来电，她没仔细看，晃了一眼就点开通讯录。

南拨了女儿的号码。

响了一轮，却没人接听。

是在有事吗？

她不知道接下来怎么办。

对了…  
南打开那个定位软件，想看看纱夏在哪。

可是…为什么？  
只有她一个人的图标孤零零地闪着光。

女孩和她说了，绑定了以后，什么时候都能看到对方的位置。  
南用的是单手，她漫无目的地在这个界面上划来划去，不小心拉开了侧栏。

暂无绑定用户。

“奈未…”她慌了神，习惯性地用右手撑了一下身体，痛得要往下跌。  
“名井律师！”奈未还在看补液包装上的日文，被南吓了一跳，幸好把她扶住了。  
“我的衣服…”她扯着了奈未的袖子：“能不能帮我…”

南在助手给自己的那个袋子里翻出了纱夏送她的那条项链。

还有…

窃听器不见了。

2  
板仓拉开医院入口的玻璃门，他的大衣竟然因为走路的速度被气流撑得鼓起。

南醒了。  
可是…

也许她根本不想醒过来面对这一切。

他支开奈未，移步靠近了南的病床，千言万语在胸膛里翻腾，却什么话都说不出口。

板仓想让她打自己一顿，但是对方也只是就那样安静地坐着。

无论作什么补救…在南的眼里那大抵都是最轻贱的野草。

板仓闭了眼，在这两个星期，南凄厉又绝望的求饶声就盘踞在他的耳蜗里。

没有画面，只剩声音的地狱…

“你现在，”他肤色偏黑，眼圈红得不够明显，但音调是哽咽的：“感觉还好吗？”

“还行。”听不出南的心情，也不知道是不是真的还行。

“和警方谈过了吗？”板仓坐在椅子上，打算问问他的下属皆客户对情况的了解度。

“嗯。”她阖眼，仿佛觉得醒着会看到可怖的人：“听说我是杀人犯。”

“你怎么说的？”板仓担心南在这种精神状态下可能会作出消极抵抗。

“我说不是我。”听到这个答案他终于放下心。

好在是同行，知道证词有多重要，也不会贸然应答。

“这就好了，”他吸了口气：“不必要说的都没说吧？”

“没有…”

南的嘴角浮了一丝自嘲的笑：“可是我不记得了，也许我真的杀了人。”

她屈了屈那只没受伤的手，好像在上面看到了血。

黏糊糊的，属于别人的血。

“你没有…”板仓被她这种神情扎痛了：“不要这么说，你是受害者。”

“我是清白的吗？”南在反问。

“当然。”他的声音不自觉地放大，却从南的眼睛里读到了绝望。

被套话了。板仓突然反应过来。

“你很肯定，”眼泪从她的脸颊上滚了下来：“连我都不记得了，你却这么肯定。”

“决定性证据…”南攥着被单，她头疼得眼睛发花：“在你手上吗？”

“提交法院了，”板仓不敢看她：“作为最关键的证物。”

南没心力再聊了，她的意识又开始溃散。

在昏过去之前，要抓紧时间问到答案。

尽管她怕得要死。

“还有谁知道？”

这种痛苦…板仓被她弄得心酸。

“法院的人和我。”他想瞒一下。

“那纱夏…”南念她女儿的名字都念不顺了，吐出这两个音节的疼痛感好像把她刺得清醒点了：“为什么不接我电话？” 

打了好多个。  
南安慰自己，可能是没看到。

在不知道拨第几个的时候，她猝然听见了忙音。

被掐断了…

她为什么藏起来不让我找到？  
南问这句话的声音轻得让人听不见了。

她颤抖地伸手去够什么东西，想给板仓看她女儿的态度，却握不稳它，那个套了壳子的手机又掉在床上。

医院的墙壁是冰凉的白雪颜色，板仓觉得冷。

他以前只当南是个什么都不怕的女人，忘记了她根本也是肉做的，那颗心是一样的，是温热的，跳动的。  
也会有软肋。  
他的律师何时这样低声下气过。

“还有纱夏。”瞒不过了，纱夏在车里和他一起听完了所有的录音。

他在想，一个普通人的心到底能接受多少苦痛呢？

南哭得上不来气。

她胡乱地抬手擦眼泪，白色的病号服都给沾湿了。

连一句辩解的话都没办法说，连道歉都还没有补上…

她还能在昏睡中逃跑，可是她的小女孩…

纱夏身边一个人都没有。

女儿有多爱自己…那把刀就以多强的力度往回扎。

该多痛…

“她现在…”南右手骨折了，她蜷着指节，竟用了这只手拉住了板仓：“还好吗？”

“你应该担心自己，”板仓去给她扯纸巾，病人脑袋本来就受了伤，再这样情绪起伏很容易出事：“给她点时间。”

好在南的车就停在医院。

板仓一开始只是兴奋，他如愿以偿地找到了转发器。

录音是杀手锏。

他却越听越心惊，等发觉那段话里的秘密时已经晚了。

谁都没想到南藏了一件这么严重的事没说。  
他想阻拦的，可是不行。  
“纱夏，到此为…”板仓要去按停止键，被南的女儿死死地拦住了。

听到枪响的那一刻，纱夏晕过去了。

好在南的车就停在医院…

板仓抱着女孩，发了疯一样地跑。 

他用肩膀撞开大门，一个不小心就跪在了地上。

但是护住了纱夏。

“帮帮…”喉咙好像被堵住了。

众人不是被他的声音吸引过来的，反是为他奇异的姿势驻足。

两个人都倒了。

板仓没办法，自责心促使他叫了太太来照顾纱夏。

南的父亲…

早知道这就是她对毒品讳莫如深的理由，早知她背负着这样的过去…

低血糖导致了纱夏的昏睡，等她体力恢复好了就能醒来。

“妈妈…”她在梦境里呓语，水珠落在白色的枕巾上，又在翻身的时候被无意地蹭得没了踪迹。

板仓怔怔地站在床边。

纱夏要找的人是南…  
还是她的亲生母亲？

男人抬起了眼皮，这个漂亮的女孩就像罚站一样矗在原地。

她在门口守了很久了。

兴许是对这个在里面坐了两天的，并且也是病人女儿的家属很有印象。

即使里面已经有人看护了，警察也起了怜心，想放她进去。

他的手刚刚放到门上，就听见对方的声音。

“不用，”纱夏盯着那扇小小的玻璃窗：“我该走了。”

她倒退了几步。

一直萦绕在心头的疑惑。

南为何收养她？

就像长大了以后，纱夏也猜不出个究竟的问题。

关于南到底爱不爱她的问题…

这个谜底其实很简单。

不是吗？

“我要问你一件事情。”板仓看着南，虽然女人身上再没有流血的口子，但她此时几乎是鲜血淋漓的模样。

“你说吧。”南什么时候不忍，忍了这么久，斧头落在她身上都一声不吭地挺过来了。

再也骗不了人，所以无所谓了。

“纱夏知道你受伤以后很难过，”还吐血了，板仓隐去了这句话：“她守了你两天两夜。”

何德何能…

她何德何能…

上天为何把折磨她和纱夏当成了一场有趣的游戏？

“你和你女儿，”那个吻如今完完全全地被板仓记着：“到底是什么关系？”

这个问题让南惨笑出声，她想起了纱夏的那个承诺。

如今什么光都照不亮她黑漆漆的瞳仁了。

“以前…”南用了个正确的时间副词。

她第一次这么诚实。

“纱夏是我的爱人。”

3  
她把手机关了一天，谁都没联系。  
纱夏睡在家里，她躲进了被子。

这里是为了什么而存在的？

地板好像都是谎话的辞藻拼起来的积木。

踩上去好像会陷落，会摔死。

她仅仅是刚晓得了这事的真相，而南呢？

十二年？

纱夏的大脑停摆，简单的加减她都得不出完美的结果。

女孩掰着指头去算，她遇见妈妈的时候是十岁。

现在刚满二十二岁。

十二年…

真的是十二年。

她们在一起的每一天…

南对此都是一清二楚的。  
  
如果不发生这些，她还要继续骗自己多久？

既然一早就知晓这一切…

纱夏终于知道妈妈眼睛里摸不透的情绪是什么了。

是胆小、是恐惧，是…内疚。

不敢轻易承诺的原因，是因为南从没把她们的未来当作一个可实施的计划考虑。

南教了她好多事，教她怎么相信别人、教她怎么保护自己、教她怎么认真处事…

甚至亲自上阵，教会了她怎么爱。

这是也你教给我的吗？

妈妈。

知道我爱你的时候，你很爽快吗？

为何要让我爱上你？

南是和自己有血仇之人的女儿。

天大的笑话。

纱夏一阵心绞痛，疼得蜷成了一团。

存在就是错误的。

她的存在。

如果当时也和父母一起死了，没有苟活下来该多好？

至少这份责难不是她带给南的，她也不用带着对亲生父母的愧意这样挣扎。

不能骂谁，也不能怪谁。

若南虐待她、欺负她、打她，她就能理直气壮地将爱转变成恨。

可是不行。

南不仅没有这样，还视她为己出，把一切最好的东西都捧到她面前。

纱夏若是要她摘天上的月亮，她也能为自己去试一试。

恨不能恨。

她很想去问妈妈。

你有没有爱过我？

哪怕是一瞬间…

不觉得是亏欠我，而是发自内心地爱我。

这些问题的答案，纱夏没办法去讨要。

板仓给她留了语音讯息。

怕他担心，纱夏在出院的时候就给叔叔打过电话了，和他说了自己要先回家整理一下东西。

在听留言以前…

纱夏打开了定位软件。

南手机的位置一直停在医院。

等她醒过来，也没必要再用了。

纱夏的眼泪爬了一脸，连按住妈妈发光的那个名字都难。

‘Mina’

她把南从列表里删除了。

纱夏做完这些，才点那条两分钟左右时长的消息，将听筒靠在耳边。

板仓叔叔说妈妈还好，头上的纱布卸了，线也拆掉了，医生说，如果恢复得好，长好了头发以后就看不出留下的疤痕。

最后一句话，他要纱夏考虑一下裁判结束以后戒毒的事。  
“你妈妈现在没醒来，暂时用药物控制，”板仓停顿：“医生建议等外伤好了以后，就要移到戒毒所。”

戒毒…

纱夏还没想得那么远。

怎么上法庭作证，怎么再次面对那段难堪的过去对她而言都是想要逃避的怖事。

女孩都快忘了南在进到医院之前经历了什么。

那个偷她手机、侮辱她妈妈的混蛋。

还有给南注射毒品的神木。

她埋在那段棉纺织成的布料堆里，只是颤抖。

没声音。

不知道是什么让她更崩溃。

是妈妈温吞又磨人的欺骗…

还是她为了一个与自己有关的谎言就中了圈套，落得个若涉渊水的处境。

两份标靶不一的疼痛要撕裂纱夏的心脏了，灵魂好像对半切开。

卧室的窗帘被她拉得很紧，女孩还能在枕头上嗅到南的发香味。

她没有别的地方可以去，要是把妈妈弄丢了…

纱夏做梦的次数越来越频繁。

她梦到南倒在地上，梦到她惊恐地尖叫，梦到她念自己的名字。  
再来就像那段录音原原本本记下来的那样。

梦到南求自己救她。

和真正发生了的情节那样，在梦里，纱夏每次也都会迟一步。

不过有些细小的更改。

等她赶来的时候，妈妈已经没有呼吸了。

纱夏怕极了，为了不见到南的绝境，她就坐在黑暗里发怵。

不跌进梦里，就不会看着南死去。

透过帘子拉不拢的缝隙窥到日月轮番换位的爬坡。

什么时候是醒着的，什么时候又睡着了？

女孩开始分不太清梦和现实的交界。

痛觉起不到辨识的作用。

因为纱夏在梦里也会疼，疼得一抽一抽的，好像有东西在消耗她的生命，在吞没她的活力。

那是和现实生活中遇见过的，没什么两样的疼痛。

纱夏醒着，能像个活人一样感受到饥渴的时候，也一步都不想往外走。

她就吃放在房间里的桶装曲奇，渴了挪到洗手间，打开水龙头对着喝。

纱夏偶尔能从心跳的疼痛里获取一丝慰藉，好像从这种扭曲的共同坠落中找到了快意。

自己现在也是病人了。

这样…她就能和南一起痛了。

丢了时间流动的参照物，如果不是打开了手机瞧见日期跳动的数差，她不知道自己就这样浑浑噩噩地过了快一个星期。

饼干她吃完了，虽然本来也没剩多少，但纱夏的食欲很差，吃不了几块。

可是…

想起板仓叔叔的教训，纱夏不知哪来的劲，硬是吊了口气打开了房门。

上午十点。

出太阳了，在黑暗里呆久了以后反而不太适应这份强光，她眯了一会儿眼才睁开。

光束从窗户的格子里射进来，女孩赤脚走在地上，踏上发亮的木地板，脚窝觉着暖洋洋的。

纱夏拉开冰箱门。

果不其然，她在里面看到开封了的、用夹子夹好的燕麦，还有冷藏的牛奶。

她在厨房里拿了个碗，往里面倒了一点粗粮，正要接着加东西。

“就吃这个？”

这声音是…

纱夏猛地回过头。

她看到南倚在墙壁上，斜着脑袋望向自己。

女人穿了一件薄衬衫，袖子挽了起来，露了纤长漂亮的胳膊在外面。

南的脸上一点血渍都没有，睁着明亮亮的眼睛，眸子里盛了玻璃冰块一样澄澈的笑意。

妈妈…

这才是她的表情，永远不急不慢的。

“和你说了不能直接喝冷的，”南没管发愣的女儿，绕到她身旁，从这人手里接过那盒牛奶：“你肠胃本来就不好，万一生病了怎么办？”

我已经生病了。

她有点无奈，却不愿意为了自己的事浪费她们两交谈的时间，也不愿意让南担心。

纱夏想抱住妈妈撒娇，像以前一样赖皮找借口，说这样方便。

“好。”所以这次她一口答应，好像觉得这就是南所希冀看到的。

“以后一定不会了。”

这样的应答似乎让妈妈有点惊讶。

南的笑容很清浅，她转身要去拿装牛奶的玻璃杯，纱夏伸手把她抓住了。

“怎么了？”妈妈挑起了眉毛，迎上她的视线。

你…爱我吗？

纱夏没出声，在南的眼神里找这个问题的答案。

但她从未曾参透妈妈的真正想法，又怎能在这时顿悟她的心意。

这是一个无解的命题。

倒映在南瞳孔里的情感不清不楚，甚至比之前看到的还要模糊。

纱夏往前走了一步，想抓到个破绽。

哗啦——

倾斜的角度太大，被冻得发硬的谷物从撕开的包装袋里撒出来。

她像突然惊醒，看到了被自己倒了一地的麦片。

牛奶还好端端地放在桌上。

南不见了。

这是真的吗？

她神情木讷，继续做着手上的事情。

女孩听着器皿一点点被盛满的声音——

直到冰牛奶的高度盖过了麦片。

妈妈没有回来。

原来是她看错了。


	17. Chapter 17

1  
傍晚时分，病房里的窗户被打开了点缝，有暖洋洋的微风溜了进来。

已经等了半小时了。

输液袋的滴速被调慢，点滴往下落的动静好像是囚牢里的犯人被处决凌迟以后溅起的血。

“她不来了吗？”南在沉默里发问。

托板仓和女儿说了，想在今天见面聊聊案子的事。

“我给她发了消息，如果她没收到…”律师话里话外的意思都是肯定。 

南凝望着自己的指尖，她微微拢了眉。

纱夏不想见到她。

早知如此，还不如不抛出邀请，也不用这么直截了当地接住她的拒绝。

一直以来都是她借母亲的身份之便在强人所难。

所以南能理解纱夏。

“我们先说吧。”女人的神色很疲倦，她偏头看了看金黄色的天空，再迟点就要到晚上了：“别耽误你时间。”

在开始之前，板仓还想再劝劝南。

“你确定你要去庭审吗？”他不太放心，病人的身体还没恢复好。

“确定。”南知道检方也要放一次录音，肯定要拿以前发生的事来动摇女儿。

就算再不堪，也不能让纱夏一个人面对。

由她造成的后果，必须要她亲自摆平。

“证人不会全程旁听，但被告没有意外情况不能休息，”板仓听护士说南这两天已经犯过一次毒瘾，好像疼得很厉害，疼得身体都抻不直，打了针才安定下来：“长时间的审判，你还是别出席了。”

“我会去的。”斩钉截铁的语气。

板仓有时怀疑南和纱夏是不是亲母女，连脾气一模一样的倔。

以这种关系相处的恋人…

他回忆起南以纱夏作借口缺席的一切应酬。

板仓总觉得是她们母女感情好，但是现在想来又感觉哪里怪怪的。

原来那都是忙里偷闲的借口。

南要和小情人私会。

可在纱夏还小的时候，律师也经常为了女儿拒绝酒局。

所以，到底是什么时候…

“你和纱夏，”没仔细思考，男人直接把这个问题问出来了：“发展到什么地步了？”

南刚打开医生调的葡萄糖溶液喝了一口，听了这话被呛得不轻。

“咳…”她接过板仓递来的纸巾，耳朵被闹得有点红。

“不好意思，我不问了。”

太不礼貌了，板仓反应过来以后也有点窘迫。

“流程和你给…我的那个文件写得差不多吧？”南又轻咳了几下才缓好神，她避开了老板的问话。

“差不多的，你都看完了吗？”板仓怕她最近精神不好，没看得那么仔细：“需不需要我再和你解释？”

“五个证人，”南提起这个，报告书上没写明姓名，她知道女儿肯定是其中一个：“还有哪些人？”

“纱夏说她手机被偷的时候有个同学在身边，”板仓有点小心地把南的女儿和这件连锁事件的开端连在了一起：“我看了监控，确实是这样。”

纱夏是手机被窃的当事人，但被告亲属和朋友的证言可信度也许会被质疑。

“这样。”南的手指搁在白纸上摩挲。

女孩的朋友也可以帮忙作证。

这是好事，她却笑不出来。

不仅没能骗过纱夏，还要又让一个人来观摩她的耻。

南四年来是第一次这么清醒。

察觉到对方情绪低落，板仓连忙转移话题。

“有个警察，”他把南想知道的和盘托出：“是第一批赶到案发现场的人之一，负责证实当时的情况。”

“听起来好像不是和我们一边的。”南觉得警方那边肯定要反复强调她有嫌疑。

板仓在翻手上的文件：“不管别人，反正我们不能输。”

“打算怎么为我辩护，”面对着这个律政界曾经的风云人物，南忍不住调侃他：“可以让我无罪释放吗？”

“当然。”板仓的口吻云淡风轻，就好像这个问题要是“你可以用两条腿走路吗？”才能理所应当地回应出的“当然”。

“另外那个在场的男人说了一句‘会很痛’，”他指了指那条被整理出来的文字：“你那个时候晕过去了，这很显然是对神木讲的话。”

而且…

“‘我绝对不会站上被告的席位’，”律师一字一句地念出来，不屑地嗤笑出声：“还真是高傲。”

“我知道的，”南在被问询证词的时候听到了警方的那份拷贝资料：“要全部靠录音吗？”

神木确实是有很强的自杀倾向。

说起这个…

南的思绪一下飘远了。

死了也挺好的，不用再人不人鬼不鬼地活着。

她想起了毒瘾发作时那阵能磨碎骨头的痒，痒到她想跪着开口求人给她点什么东西…

护士给自己打了美沙酮。

尽管医生早就警告过，这种药如果控制不好用量就是另一种毒品，但她真的忍不住。

变成了原来最看不起的人…

能为一时的快感抛弃自尊的人。

录音的最后一段还有神木暧昧的喘息声，这也被女儿听见了吧。

疑似性骚扰、猥亵…

身体的报告单子没有显示性侵留下的痕迹，但纱夏要是觉得她脏了、嫌弃她了…

也没办法。

她自己都嫌弃自己，还有什么资格要求女孩继续对她的身体抱有纯真的热情呢。

南释然地笑笑。

女儿不来也好，不用看她这个样子。

“会好起来的，”板仓无法忽视南眼里的悲哀，他能做的也只有安慰下属：“先把这一关跨过去。”

南没说话。

“除了录音，”律师在掏口袋，给她看手机：“一共五个证人，我刚刚只说了三个。”

“我还以为你不想说剩下的人是谁。”女人叹了口气，话题又回到正轨。

板仓点开的照片是张合照，两个男人都剃光了头发，身型骨瘦嶙峋，但面色挺红润。

她盯着照片看了一会。

“这是…”南好像猜到了。

“主动吸食伯利恒的瘾君子，”板仓把手机塞回去：“也是主动戒毒的人。”

“你是怎么找到他们的？”她有点好奇。

戒毒所人这么多，无论是吸食海洛因还是大麻的都有…

再加上有些人患了艾滋，要这么明确地揪出吸食新型毒品的人无异于海底捞针。

“忘了吗？”他想起伯利恒的主犯，说这话时有点愧意：“你还有个客户。”

“福田英夫，”南恍悟，终于有了些律师的样子，还很关心后续的发展：“现在这个案子给谁了？”

“斋藤。”板仓淡然自若的态度把南逗得稍微开心了点。

她知道这两人关系也很好，看来是动了私交。

“你利用斋藤律师，”南抓着了老板的尾巴，板仓很少插手别人的案子的，但这次他一而再再而三地破例：“是不是看了福田英夫的自白？”

供货商都被抓了，客户还能找不到？

“你别管，”他挥挥手：“反正说明了一下情况，只要他们描述吸食伯利恒以后的感觉就好了。”

“真的有用吗？”南不可置否：“吸毒的人证词效力…”

“总不可能抓个人现吸，”板仓打断她：“再加上录音里你一句话都没说的客观事实，会有用的。”

吸食低纯度的伯利恒都会在短时间内动弹不得，何况是高纯度的。

被迫注射毒品的女人还身负重伤，在这种情况下若要控诉南是杀手…

实在是太不合逻辑了。

“费了很大力气吧。”又找证人，又要游说，还天天管她的事…

南的歉意让板仓无端地烦躁起来。

“是很多，”他回答，因利乘便地抛了句话：“所以你欠我人情。”

“你知道的，”女人在自弃，她隐去了另一个主体：“我不一定戒得掉。”

就连学生时代那么认真对待的法律也要离她而去了。

“我也许没办法再当你的律师了。”

“工作的问题，”板仓知道这事的起因也有他的一份过失，而且他的过失占比还不少：“我是老板，你走你留我说了算。”

南张张嘴，她有点鼻酸。

要是犯了毒瘾，她还能做什么呢？

已经体会过一次了。

挺得了这次，还有下次，下下次。

又能撑多久？

“想要报答我，”板仓低头再检查还有什么要和南报备的：“就不要再说丧气话了。”

她垂了眼帘。

是啊，还有纱夏要管。

虽然对方可能不愿意再把她当妈妈了…

可是，纱夏如果过得不好，她死也不会瞑目。

两个人就这样默然坐着，谁都没说话。

不知道过了多久，可能只是好几分钟以后，病房入口那突然有点细碎的声响，板仓离门近，他下意识地看了一眼。

南发现男人的眼睛睁大了一点点。

好像有谁在那边。

“有人来了吗？”南问出声，她不自禁地坐直了身体，眼里的希望一点点地又燃了起来。

会是…

女人就像孩童一样局促。

板仓眨眨眼，他很快把头偏了回来：“没人，外面的警察不小心弄的。”

南躺了下去，刚刚亮起来的眸子没了生气。

“关于你个人权利受损的方面，我们可以做点文章。”这是最后一件要说的事了，板仓摸着自己的后颈，转了转脖子。

“我的个人权利…”南想不太出来，她现在脑子动得不是很快，是用药的后遗症。

“做完脑部手术以后要进重症监护室的，”板仓提醒她：“那群人说你情况稳定，就一直把你关在这里。”

“医生也这么觉得？”南显然是知道答案的。

“没有，瞎编的而已，”板仓把文件合上：“昏了十三天才醒，这是情况稳定吗？”

她笑了笑，态度模棱两可，不过肯定也赞同地方用点小伎俩转移庭审的重心。

“开庭时间快到了，立案到现在过了三个星期，”板仓打开了电子日历：“等法院传票下来我会通知你。”

“好，”老板已经站起来了，南知道他今天在这里呆了很久，该回去了：“那到时候联系我。”

“嗯，”板仓拿上包：“真的不用奈未来陪你吗？”

“我已经可以走路了，”南拒绝了：“还有护士，不用麻烦别人。”

虽然很想再同南说点什么，但是…

“好，那你照顾好自己，”他往外走，和南道别：“有什么困难找医生，或者给我打电话。”

女孩刚刚在门口，为了阻止他出声，把头摇得像波浪鼓一样。

板仓安慰自己，还没过多久，说不定现在出去…

他还可以碰见纱夏。

2  
南可以不吃流食了，但她没什么胃口。

她按了传唤铃把护士叫来，说想喝粥，没过多久有人就端了碗，餐具全是一次性的，用完就能扔。

奈未三四天以前被她支回去了。

南用的借口很简单——这是她的工作助手，不是私人生活助手。

奈未没有义务像个佣人那样伺候她。

能下床走动的话，就不需要别人照顾了。

昨天是让护士给她洗的澡。

南也没请看护，她很清楚，要是自己有个三长两短，外面的警察会先紧张。

少添点麻烦吧，已经够乱了。

她用勺子把熬得烂糊的粥往嘴里送，今天厨师好像把火力控制得很。

医院的餐食难得有合心意的，所以病人吃得还算满足。

天气终于开始转暖，不过没驱走南身上的寒意。

现在天还亮着，一旦进入夜晚…

毒瘾和精神上的恐惧会轮番地侵袭她。

不知道发作的时间，更不知道下一次要迎接多少痛苦。 

真的是一个人在河里摸着石头走路。

她把最后一口粥扒进嘴里，掉了滴泪。

纱夏现在还会等她回来吗？

碗被南摆在一边，她瞥见桌上搁着的那条项链。

女孩送她的生日礼物。

因为要做各种扫描，没办法戴金属饰品，摘来摘去反而容易弄掉。

现在倒是没那么多检查等着南了，但她的手又受了伤，扣不上扣子。

这是纱夏送她的项链，南不想让别人为自己戴上。

那颗绿松石好像在宣誓一种难以名状的诀别。

南越想越伤心，干脆偏过头不再看。

她透过窗子发现，真的快到晚上了。

记起自己今天还没出去活动，才吃了饭就窝在床上。

南决定下去走走。

她往左边绕，吊瓶和拖鞋都在那边。

女人坐了一会儿，等到腿有点劲了才起身，她膝盖上的伤口虽然好得差不多，却还是有点疼。

“名井小姐…”晚饭时间，留班的警察只剩一个，是个年轻些的：“您要去哪？”

“出来透气。”南扶着自己的点滴架。

外面的空气好像和里面的没什么两样。

嫌疑人单独出去。  
虽然她看上去一点都不危险，年轻警官还是不太放心。  
加之他也觉得南可怜，便自告奋勇地起身：“介意我陪您吗？”

是怕她跑。

南有点无奈，但明白这是对方的职责。

万一毒瘾又发作了，还有个人能帮她叫医生。

她轻轻摇头表示无所谓，允许警察跟着自己。

小年轻从她手里接过了装了轮子的点滴架，为了不让吊瓶不小心脱落，这位警察把它固定得更死了些。

这层楼人不是很多，她这几天有精力就会闲逛。

现在很安静，大多房间的门都是掩上的。

南就这样拖着步子，从那边逛到这边，又绕原路回去。

在大家都休息的当，放眼望过去什么都没有，到处是空荡荡的，几间掩了门的房间偶尔传出一两声机械滴答的响。

可是…很奇怪。

她总觉得有人在看着她。

那种目光没有攻击性，反而很温柔。

是想要把她裹起来的那种…

和水浪一般柔软的眼神。

对方的脚步声很轻。

这好像是她很了解，很了解的人。

连她身边的警察都没发现，是自己听错了吗？

南不觉得怕，她甚至刻意走到这层楼最偏僻的走廊。

为了确定不是幻觉，她在拐角的时候停顿了。

“嗒”。

鞋跟急停在地上撞出的声响。

她的眼圈几乎是一瞬间就红了。

“抱歉，”南开腔了，她对着警察微笑，是那种谁都无法拒绝的笑容：“我突然有点渴，能麻烦您帮我拿水杯来吗？”

男生有点发愣，又意识到自己的目光很冒犯，忙撇下眼睛。

“在靠床头的柜子上。”她望着对方的背影加了一句。

支开了警察。  
现在就只剩她一个人。

或者…是两个人。

虽然无法触碰对方，但她们之间的距离很近。

在静谧的空间里，即使是被药物麻痹了的听觉也能认出来。

呼吸声是她再熟悉不过的、无数个夜晚和自己的呼吸交缠在一起的。

藏起来，又不敢露面的女孩。

是纱夏追到了这里。

她想回头，但硬生生忍住了。

南想过好多次。

如果给她一个机会，要怎么和纱夏解释。

她在脑海里写了个像剧本一样的东西，开头总删删改改，想了这么多天，南现在也只能问出一句话。

“吃饭了吗？”

她听见身后那人的呼吸声停顿了一瞬。

“如果没吃的话，”南吩咐女儿，那一线的眼泪却是掉个没停：“在附近的便利店买点吃的。”

纱夏肠胃总有点问题，不按时吃饭就会出毛病。

没人回答。

南知道女儿还在。

“论文答辩要好好准备，”她攥着拳头，在推翻自己以前设想的所有话语——所有能洗脱自己罪名的话语：“这可是大事。”

“如果可以的话，能让我看看穿学士服的样子吗？”

南记起了父亲和自己告别的那天，她总觉得很可惜，当时连一张照片都没带给爸爸。

她不愿意让纱夏体会到和她一样孤单的情感了，可是…

“不想的话，也没关系。”

她又把纱夏惹哭了，南听到女孩隐忍的抽泣声。

对不起，纱夏。

我让你很为难吧？

南没有再说话。

能再等到纱夏来这里看她，对她而言就是礼物了。

她虔诚的梦好像起了效，上天是真的听了她的心意，把幻境次次出现的女孩送到了她的面前。

已经足够…

急匆匆的步子往这边赶，大抵是那个年轻警察。

“您…”他被南的眼泪吓住，但在对方打出的手势下将“怎么了”憋了回去。

年轻男生有点束手无策，他拿着南的水杯站在原地。

还有无数要说的话，是化在了她的心里…

南不要再这样折磨她的女孩了。

“很晚了。”

好不容易等到对方吭声，警察放下心来，他以为是南是讲给自己听的，便伸手去搀她。

“早点休息吧。”

3  
纱夏在嘴里含了颗薄荷糖，她极有耐心地等它越融越小。

确认不会在浴室里因为低血糖昏倒第二次，她把自己剥得精光，站在花洒底下冲了个澡。

前不久，妈妈给她打电话了。

虽然在那一头的人有可能是奈未阿姨，有可能是板仓叔叔，也有可能是护士。

但直觉告诉她，是南。

如何验证？

她大拇指按了红色的挂断键，手机便再没有响起过。

纱夏从板仓叔叔那得知了南苏醒的消息，他劝自己见见妈妈。

见了又能说什么呢？

要南和自己道歉？

就凭南十二年来对自己的悉心照料…

她都没资格讨要这个道歉。

可是，她父母就白白死去了吗？

纱夏摸不清楚其中的缘由，只知道习惯的力量真的很强大。

她下意识地就把南那天出现的告诫当作圣旨一样听着，也学乖了，在吃的上面再没亏待过自己。

好像时光倒流，那个身上没有伤口的女人才是她真正的妈妈。

这一切也都没有发生过。

纱夏权当南是出了趟远门，等她结束了公务就会回家的。

所以就像以前一样…

她开始自己照顾自己，给家里做了小小的清洁，前不久被她弄得乱七八糟的卧室终于有了能落脚的地方。

纱夏不再全身都痛。

眼睛、胃、小腿，这些由于过度使用或是由于主人照顾不周导致的毛病都平息下去，被安抚好了。

只有心脏…

女孩依然会心绞痛。

她觉得奇怪，上生物课有学过，心血管疾病的大多诱因和先天体质挂钩。

自己的身体一向都没什么问题，怎么年纪轻轻就得了个长辈们才可能患上的病呢？

是矫情吗？

可是那又是真的痛，痛起来能折腾得她嘴唇乌青。

不过她还是想忍忍。

妈妈出差回来了可不能看到她这副病怏怏的模样。

终于。

最后一个梦境也被狠狠击碎，板仓叔叔给她发了消息，说妈妈想在明天和自己见一面，顺便谈谈作证有关的事项。

纱夏自嘲地笑笑。

她再一次核对了日历上写着的年份。

不是八年前，不是五年前，不是三年前。

是现在。

一切事情都变得越来越残忍的现在。

医院里躺着的人才是真正的南。

纱夏手心里唯一握着的硬币上写了南对她的爱。

她把硬币的反面翻过来。

女儿。

如果自己不是她的女儿，如果自己的父母不死——

这个前提再一次把她的心踩得粉碎。

像南这样的天上星，怎能伸手给她抓住？

纱夏再不能细想，她结束了思绪无休止的漫游，拿浴巾把水珠擦干。

南的幻觉只出现了一次，却足够让她心惊。

妈妈要是知道，自己这么糟蹋身体…

她会伤心的。

纱夏决定在板仓叔叔约的这一天去趟医院，但她不是去见南。

不过女孩没反应过来，等她坐上电车才发现这条路是往妈妈在的地方开。

明明家门口也有医院，她还是选了远路。

女孩没折返，抱着来都来了的心态，轻车熟路地挂上号。

她前不久还帮南办过住院手续。

这下轮到她了。

纱夏坐在心内科诊室外面的椅子上，等着医生叫自己的名字。

“您今年二十二岁？”听了症状描述，医生显然有点吃惊：“确定以前没有隐疾？”

“没有。”纱夏摇头。

“家族遗传呢，有没有心脏本身有问题的亲人？”

亲人…

父母离开的时候，她还没来得及问这些。

她又摇头：“没有。”

“最近情绪波动很大吗？”看了纱夏的黑眼圈，她情绪也挺低落，医生只好作出最后的判断：“是遇到什么烦心事？”

岂止是烦心事…

天都塌下来了。

“应该是吧。”她承认。

“可能是供血不足导致的心肌缺氧，”医生写了几张药方：“您年龄小，还没到很严重的程度，不过…”

纱夏看到医生写的药名。

——硝酸甘油片。

“最好去做个X光，看看有没有病灶。”他还要接着写检查的单子，被女孩拒绝了。

开药也要花南的钱，检查也是。

既然能缓解，就先这样用着吧。

“没事的，”纱夏想走了，她打算去拿个药就回家：“我先吃药。”

女孩退出来，走楼梯下去。

还没到一楼，下了两层，纱夏看到安全通道上写的数字五，她迷迷糊糊的。

双腿违背了主人的意志，又或许…这才是女孩真正的意愿。

纱夏发现自己竟走到了南的病房门口。

换了几班警察了，里面还有个认识她的人。

板仓进去之前和他吩咐过，见了女孩直接放她进来。

她是亲属，也是证人。

纱夏没反应过来，警察当着她的面把门拉开了。

幸好是降噪的设计，声响不大。

她猝不及防和板仓叔叔对视了一眼。

再来，她逃也似地跑了。

要是没看到南，就可以继续假装妈妈还没回来。

知道了，也假装不知情。

南不正是这样做的吗？

女孩到了目的地，配药间在最底层，她交了钱，从医师手里接了药。

纱夏用的是妈妈的信用卡，在输密码的时候又想起来，那串数字是自己的生日。

她把药片的包装盒丢了，揣了小瓶在兜里。

漫无目的地逛了这么久。

该走了。

纱夏却迟迟没法离开医院。

她在楼下绕了一个又一个圈，还是低估了自己对南的想念。

这么多天一直把妈妈挂在心尖上。

难道就这样又回去？

这下妈妈好不容易醒来了…

纱夏改变了主意。

远远地看一眼。

就一眼…

确认妈妈好些了再走。

她又了上楼，这次站得老远，离病房的距离宽到可以来场跑步比赛。

晚饭时间到了，两个警察下去了一个，有人往妈妈的房间里递了吃的。

她今天会出来吗？

妈妈恢复得怎样，她能下床走路了吗？

伤口都好全了吗？

毒瘾…有发作过吗？

居然有这么多问题要问。

纱夏把手插在口袋里。

她有点紧张，摸到了那个小药瓶。

为缓解这种情绪，女孩的视线从左扫到右。

正当她愁着怎么打发时间的时候，一直关切着的那扇门开了。

世界好像都静止了，她看不到其他的东西，只是踮着脚张望。

先出来的是点滴架…

然后就是。

妈妈。

纱夏不敢认。

她瘦了好多，背也挺不直，两条腿好像随时都要站不住。

而且…怎么只有妈妈一个人出来了？

纱夏不自觉地往前走了两步，她看到守门的警察和妈妈交谈了两句，从她手里接过了架子。

南走路的速度很慢，慢到纱夏想起那个穿高跟鞋小跑都不怎么喘的女人。

这真是同一个人吗？

她脑子空空如也，心像抹布一样被拧成一团。

纱夏跟在后面，路过已经空了的病房，她偷偷溜进去看了一眼。

好像只剩下南的东西了。

奈未阿姨在哪？

这些天，难道都是妈妈一个人撑过来的吗？

她心下一惊，正要准备出去，发现南从走廊尽头折返。

纱夏瞧见了妈妈的脸。

南好像从神坛上跌落的天使，翅膀也被折断了。

那张脸上一点生气都没有。

受了多少罪…痛了多久…

纱夏觉得自己不可救药，都这样了，她还是觉得妈妈好美。

美得令她心碎。

女孩往后退，在南经过门口的时候躲在墙壁后面。

她希望南进来，又不希望她进来。

如果自己能和妈妈打个照面，她肯定一点气都生不起来了。

纱夏恨不得立马冲出去把她抱得死死的，让她再也不要离开自己。

但妈妈没有回来，她好像打算接着走走。

南的身影至少离她有二十来米，纱夏才闪出来。

说好只见一眼的，她见了不知多少眼。

真的好舍不得…

她无法控制自己。

纱夏尽力憋住了喘气的声音，憋住了左胸底下泛出的痛意，她怔怔地追着南的背影。

来回走了三圈，妈妈停下了。

女孩的鞋不小心碰出了声音。

她慌张地回头，发现身后竟是个死胡同。

“在靠床头的柜子上。”

南把警察支走。

是什么时候的莽撞举动被妈妈发现了？

纱夏很怕妈妈调转身体过来找她，她在心里盘算着要怎么逃脱。

“吃饭了吗？”

这句话一下就把纱夏击溃了。

是真的，南的声音，不是那个假的。

本以为哭了这么多天以后，再没这么容易落泪。

好在她练了好的本领，死死咬了嘴没出声。

妈妈只要她做好自己的事。

纱夏被钉在原地动弹不得，她真的很想往前走，但此刻却一点力气都没有。

下一秒就要晕厥了，是为了再听南对自己说话，她才醒着。

学士服…学士服…

是妈妈承诺她的事情。

都什么时候了，纱夏无声地摇头，你多为自己考虑考虑…

后面的话她都听不清，血液的过快流速蒙了她的耳朵。

顾不上南有没有走远，纱夏靠着墙壁滑下去。

从口袋里翻出那瓶药，药丸哗啦哗啦地响，女孩抖得连纸都撕不开。

纱夏使劲用手指在上面戳了个洞，倒出几粒也没看，仰头就吃了。

似乎好些了。

吃了药就缓解的疼痛，是说明她是真的出问题了。

可是没关系，她不在乎。

骗不了自己，来医院才不是为她自己。

如果南不在这里，她就算哪天病发身亡也不想出门。

妈妈，纱夏想说。

好神奇。

你知道吗？

我前几天看到你了…

看到你什么事都没有，看到你对我笑，听到你教训我。

前几天你就要我好好吃饭。

——为什么能传这么远？

纱夏在悲泣，嘴里发出小动物受伤一样的哼哧声。

你的心意为何在今天没到来之前…

就到达了我的身边？

4  
铃木今天过得还算好，她是医院的护士长。

以往她照料过重症患人，多是年纪大的老人，铃木晚上都不敢睡得太死，生怕听不到别人叫她。

自己是要救人的。

不过三个星期以前来了个女人，护士被分来管她。

平时在同一个区里工作的同僚们嘴上都说着羡慕，说这下铃木只要安心守好刚下来的病人，不用再担心分身乏术。

但铃木知道，她接下来要照顾的病患是有杀人嫌疑的凶犯。

听说有家属的担保，再加上伤重，警方也没有给嫌疑人铐上手铐。

说不害怕是不可能的。

铃木第一次见这阵仗，病房门口守了两个真的警察，她端着点滴瓶进去，心跳快得能打鼓，像个贼。

她看到床旁边坐了个魂不守舍的年轻女孩。

再然后，就是那个病人。

铃木先是检查了她的身份牌，和病历单上写的一样。

——名井南。

她接着就望到这个名字的主人。

可能是闭了眼的缘故，出乎意料的，病人的长相一点都不似铃木想象的那般锋利凶狠。

却是很温润。

与这种平静的气质毫不相称的一点，是对方身上不知从何来的忧愁氛围。

铃木想象了一下名井小姐苏醒以后的样子。

她没见过，但是仿佛能提前预知到…

那种又孤独，又寂寞的样子。

护士从警方那里略听来了点小道消息，名井小姐是位很厉害的律师。

似乎是被迫注射了毒品、被威胁，所以杀了人。

那个寸步不离守着名井小姐的人，是她的女儿。

铃木没怎么和她讲过话，她看得出对方完全不想闲聊，两人间短短的交谈，全部发生在病人房间仪器报警的情况下。

女孩是真心地为名井小姐悲伤。

铃木暗自思忖。

真正的坏人，怎么会和自己的孩子拥有这么深厚的亲情呢？

不过，护士从哪一天开始起…

突然就再没看见过那个女孩了。

来了另一个年龄和自己相当的女性，对方也不像家属那样了无生气，一开始就自报家门。

原来是名井小姐在律所的助手。

她没开始那么胆小，同时也越来越好奇，病人的性子究竟是什么样的。

铃木有记事的习惯，或者说这其实是工作上的要求。

大概是在名井小姐女儿离开后的第十一天，她第一次看见病人的那双眼睛。

铃木照料过绝症患者，在这个并未身患绝症的女人眼里，竟流露出了和那些绝症患者相差无几的情愫。

好几次，铃木都撞见她偷偷擦眼泪的场面。

名井小姐的眼神结了层霜。

如果说她完全不想活下去，事实又不是这样，她在很积极地配合治疗。

病人身体机能还在慢慢恢复，吃进去的流食都能呕出来。  
  
但她还是在吃，皱着眉头也要咽下去。

这种矛盾的出现有理由，铃木能想到的最合理解释只有一个。

她有放不下的牵挂。

是能和绝望抗衡的牵挂，甚至是和死亡抗衡的牵挂。

铃木最近就没什么事了，她多往名井小姐的病房跑，偶尔陪女人聊聊天。

一个人在这里，生了这么重的病。

在助手被劝回去以后，平时也都没有人来看望…

太可怜了。

名井小姐性子很温和，即使不用多说几句话…

和她接触得越来越深，铃木觉得名井小姐不像是会杀人的样子。

她很安静，醒来的时候大多数时间也是发呆，能下床走路的话就会去外面转一转。

只不过…

再温柔的人，也受不住毒瘾发作的痛。

报警器在夜间疯狂嗡鸣，等铃木赶来的时候，发现病床旁边已经站了个男人。

守班的警察隐约听到嫌疑人的呼救，所以冲进来按了铃。

名井小姐疼得很厉害，她在床上挣扎，护士很担心这么剧烈的翻身会让病人才恢复的伤势加重。

“求求你…”她连敬语都没说：“给我一点…”

她把头埋在枕头里，好像想咬着那块布料阻止自己说出这样的话，但是没办法。

不过几秒钟的功夫，女人就投降了。

“我知道你有，”病人的声音很虚弱：“安定…海洛因的代替品…随便什么…”

“求求你给我…”

铃木按医院的规定，给名井小姐打了一针阿片药。

对方好像得到了点快慰，慢慢睡去了。

病人毒瘾发作的时候是凌晨，铃木回了休息室以后稍微眯了眼，醒过来的时候也还早，八点不到。

怕名井小姐尴尬，护士觉得她是有自尊心的人。

那样的一幕被谁看了都不好受，她因此不想和病人打照面。

猜测对方应该还在睡觉，铃木想进去确认她的情况。

没想到名井小姐已经醒了，窗帘也被她拉开。

女人借着晨曦的微光在看书。

铃木什么都没带，两手空空，找不到任何借口，接了对方投来的视线，反而有点心虚的尴尬。

“您在看什么？”她只好没话找话。

对方稍微拢了书页，把封面亮给她看——

《芥川龙之介短篇小说集》。

“从架子上拿的吗？”铃木顺水推舟地问她，护士也看过这本书，确切地说就是名井小姐手上拿着的这本。

医院每层楼都有公用书架，铃木闲下来转换心情的时候会去找喜欢的小说。

“嗯，散步的时候顺手拿了。”女人再次翻开那本小册。

“您在看哪一篇？”护士有些好奇。

“尾生之信，”名井小姐稍微停顿了一下，唇角浮出和缓的笑意，她这句解释好像不是说给护士听的，只是单纯说出来而已：“我女儿喜欢这篇。”

“您的女儿，”护士想起了那个孩子，于是说点她的记忆给名井小姐听：“长得像您一样漂亮。”

病人突然沉默了，铃木只当她是在专心看书，补了一句：“您身体刚恢复不久，一定记得休息。”

“您也见过我女儿？”名井小姐的视线落在书页上，却不像是在读的样子。

“见过，之前她担心您出事，还要和我们吵架，”护士印象很深，名井小姐一开始疼，女孩就要发火：“不过…”

怕刺激到病人，铃木没再说下去。

为什么之后就没来了？

“给您添麻烦了。”病人好像是在笑她女儿纯真的幼稚，语气里流露了几分松弛的缱绻之意。

“不要紧的，我想她也是在意您，”铃木也是妈妈：“您女儿叫什么名字？我没听她提起过。”

“她叫纱夏。”护士想夸这个名字起得好。

她看到名井小姐把书合上了。

“可以帮我洗个澡吗？”这个请求让她有些意外，虽然这是她该做的工作：“昨天出了一身汗，有点难受。”

“好，”铃木退出去给她准备毛巾，对方的身体状况不好，只能接受床浴：“您躺在床上就好，稍等我一下。”

护士接了水，还拿了瓶标签为百分之五十浓度的乙醚放在旁边。

她用言语提示名井小姐按所说的那样翻身。

铃木知道她的年龄，三字打头了…

身体却挑不出什么瑕疵。

她轻轻地给名井小姐擦了擦那处。

女人的私处保养得很好，颜色是少女一样的粉，两瓣细肉就那样紧紧地闭着，像里面会有珍珠的那种贝壳。

小腹上一点妊娠纹都没有。

乳首也是嫣红的，好像缺失了哺乳的经历。

她只要看一眼就能明白了，名井小姐没有生过孩子。

联系起她看到的那位名叫纱夏的女孩，好像也有二十来岁，再回忆起名井小姐的年龄。

差点就要问了。

您的女儿应该不是亲生的吧？

不过她知趣，没问出口。

铃木先用温水擦了一遍名井小姐的身子，再拿酒精帮病人在几处关节那消了毒。

“我去问问现在能不能吃早餐。”说完这话她就出去了。

护士是挺想再见见纱夏，她之前戴了有色眼镜来看这两人的。

现在和名井小姐相处久了，铃木也不再持以前的观点了。

没想到那一天很快就来了，刚好是在她给名井小姐洗完澡的第二天。

她再一次见到了纱夏。

护士照惯帮忙查了一下房， 今天她迟了点，因为名井小姐托她帮了个忙。

铃木给楼层的房间熄了灯，病房还是挺多，她一个一个地敲门去问询，走到最后一条走廊的时候已经过了快有一小时。

走廊的灯被调得很暗，她隐隐约约地窥到个身影。

护士被吓了一跳，这个点了，拐角处居然有个靠着墙壁颤抖的人。

“您在这里做什么？”铃木小心地绕过去，因为能看出对方是个女性，而且医院到处都有监控摄像头。

可是，她看清了这人的脸。

“您是…名井小姐的女儿吗？”

铃木觉得自己不会认错的，她曾在名井小姐的病房里见过她。

答案正确。

纱夏听了这个名字就有想要站起来的意愿，她的确有在努力，但或许是瘫坐太久，女孩第一次起身的时候晃了两下又倒了下去。

铃木还有点害怕，没来得及扶住她。

“没事。”纱夏不领她的情，靠自己的力气沿着墙壁慢慢起身。

“怎么坐在这里？”护士有点担心她：“是来看你妈妈的吗？”

纱夏只是摇头，没说话。

铃木猜她是和妈妈吵架了。

“如果想去…”护士记起病人的情绪也有点波动，名井小姐在入睡之前叫过她，说不舒服，希望找个法子能够快速入眠。

“名井小姐今晚打了安定，她现在应该睡着了。”

因为嫌犯主动要求注射镇静剂，两个值班警察回去了一个，还有一个借用护士站的公共床铺休息，后半夜再起来。

知道纱夏来探望名井小姐的，只有铃木一个人。

“能对我妈妈保密吗？” 纱夏的声音细弱蚊呐。

护士不明其中究竟，还是应下了。

她在休息之前，看到女孩轻轻拉开了名井小姐的病房门。

不过，这不是她能管的闲事。

她现在应该睡一下，耐心地等待着今晚有可能出现的紧急情况。

毕竟她是个护士，担着救人性命的责任。


	18. Chapter 18

1  
不知道身处哪个半球，也不知道现下到了什么季节。  
南从没来过这里，她好像坐在空旷河谷附近的草地上，有溪水潺潺地从她身边绕了个弯走了。  
三个人都在，南被围在中间，她抱着膝盖，抬头专心地凝望夜空里那颗最明亮的星星。

满盈的银月。

光华选了一条看不见的路径，悉数流向她的眼底。

南似乎很放松，她难得遇上这么安宁的休憩时光。

不过，除了她以外，其他人看起来都忧心忡忡的。

父母好像在担心自家女儿的处境。

“小南，”男人先开口了：“最近过得怎样？”

很久没有人叫她“小南”了，这句问候将南的思绪拉了回来。

“爸爸…”她没有回答，只是看一眼父亲，目光转瞬又往下落。  
男人厚实的手掌上沾了血点，猩红色的纹路汇在一起成了几条狰狞可怖的血蟒。  
以前用来遮羞的布料被大火烧得一干二净。  
所以南没有惊慌，也没有逃跑，她就坐在那里，任凭这些爬行动物缠上她的小腿。

“爸爸，”南的手指在拨弄柔软的草根：“当时为什么要吸毒呢？”  
这个问题她已经问过了，可是男人还是很耐心地回答了她。

“为了看到你的妈妈。”父亲的视线越过南，停在女儿身侧的女人身上。

南想起她注射伯利恒以后随之出现的人。

那时的纱夏，眉眼里是藏也藏不住的爱意。

父亲看了南的表情，对情况明了了大半：“相信了？”  
“嗯。”她轻声回答，算是认同。

“是那个小女孩吗？”爸爸问她：“姓凑崎的女孩？”

“爸爸也知道吗？”南有些意外。

父亲是怎么弄清楚她的心的…

“当然知道。”男人拍拍她的脑袋。

“你做得很好，”父亲表扬她：“真的很坚强，很勇敢，像你妈妈一样。”

“别把功劳都揽在我身上，”妈妈不同意了：“小南这一点跟谁都不像，她比我们都厉害。”

可能是好难等来了一句认可，还是来自父母的。  
除了纱夏，这是她曾经最亲近的人了。  
长久以来的孤独，无处安放的胆怯终于有了地方发泄。

南一下泣不成声，她已经好久没有肆意任性的权利。  
  
妈妈顺着衣服褶皱的纹理轻抚女儿的背，也不打断她的痛哭。  
“你看你，又把小南弄得伤心了。”女人有点愠色。  
“小南，看——”  
  
父亲给她做鬼脸，存在于孩提时代的记忆，好像已经和这个男人不太搭了，但南还是很给面子地捧了个场，她尽力停止了抽泣。

爸爸妈妈轮流抱了她一下。

“爸爸，”南依然在哽咽，想问问父亲有没有什么办法可以摆脱这个困境，毕竟他是有经验的人：“你有没有什么办法…”

男人和南的母亲对视了一眼，都知道女儿想问怎么才能戒毒。

他的回答简明扼要：“只能努力忍忍。”

“但是真的好疼。”南逮着个机会撒娇，她红着眼睛，往身后的臂弯里躺，被母亲拢住了。

“是很疼。”父亲好像也觉得可惜：“所以爸爸也没撑过去。”

“爸爸都撑不过去。”她丧气了，在盘算成功的几率到底有多大。

南扁了扁嘴，自领养纱夏以来，这种淘气的表情就再没在她的脸上出现过。

“你身边不是还有那个孩子吗？”妈妈环着她：“那个姓凑崎的女孩，叫什么来着？”

“纱夏。”这么几天，南好像总在说纱夏的名字。

“你很喜欢她，”爸爸言语间有点戏谑的意思：“我们小南现在是在和她谈恋爱吗？”

“爸爸…”被这样调侃，南害羞了，她弯起指节，轻轻锤了一下父亲的肩膀。

“小南不好意思了，”妈妈也被逗笑了：“你少说两句。”

“好，”父亲乐呵呵的：“如果身边有人陪着的话，就不要怕了。”

“我当时没陪着你吗？”南有点不高兴。

男人好像变得窘迫了些，不好意思说出他爱妻子胜过女儿，只好通过挠头来掩饰这种尴尬。

“我是说很爱的人，”父亲摸摸她的脸，看到南的表情更不好了，知道自己肯定得罪了女儿：“我当然爱你，但我对你的爱是建立在对你妈妈的爱之上的。”

还不是不够爱我。  
她暗自翻了个白眼给爸爸。

“你们都爱着对方…”父亲的话没说完，南就插嘴了。

“那是以前，我不知道她还会不会这么想。” 她说着话，叹了口气。

“怎么会？小南这么优秀。”妈妈的声音从身后传过来。

南不自信地摇摇头：“她生我气了。”

可能是太了解女儿了，他们都知道这是南确信某件事情以后常用的态度。

“你还没问她，怎么知道她是不是真的生你气了？”妈妈还想安慰女儿。

“她都不来看我了，”南的情绪颓唐：“我生病了，她也不见我。”

一时间大家都有些沉默。

“是她太过分了，”父亲作势撸起袖子：“我帮你教训她。”

“不，”南拦住了爸爸：“你别欺负人。”

望向如青春期男孩一样吃瘪的男人，他的妻子扑哧一声笑了出来。

“小南不得了了，这么护短，”父亲声音闷闷的：“连爸爸都凶。”

“你忘记了吗？”南想起是爸爸犯下的罪行，心里堵得慌：“为什么会变成这样？”

她父亲很局促地坐着，手都不知道往哪里放了。

女人扫一眼张皇的丈夫：“你真是…”

“小南教出来的孩子，”妈妈帮忙把南的头发拨好，摸到了女儿的头上那一道触目惊心的口子，她心疼极了：“性格应该也像你，不会把一切都怪到你身上的。”

“我不知道，”南的眼睛里又蓄了泪水：“我真的不知道。”

可能是看女儿真的疲倦得不行。

“如果很辛苦的话，”妈妈指了给她最后的那条路：“就来找我们吧。”

妈妈…

南反握了她的手。

这个地方好像启动了什么开关，靠近边沿的景色开始缓慢地收束。

这好像也是一个好的方法。

她在动摇。

不用纠结纱夏怎么才能原谅她的问题，也不用再经历毒瘾发作时生不如死的折磨。

“妈妈。”她忍不住轻唤自己的母亲。

这个词脱口而出的那个瞬间，南记起了自己的身份。

几乎是同时，她的耳朵里听到了另外一声更为稚嫩的呼唤，也是“妈妈”。

南哑了嗓子，松开母亲的手。

她突然想不起自己是怎么来的这里，好像只有梦才会没头没尾的。

“妈妈，”女孩的声音好像是从天边传过来的：“你什么时候回家？” 

刚刚还在怕的，怕自己回去也得不到纱夏的原谅。

一切担心的前提都源于她的贪婪。

如果不再盼望有资格享有这样动人的爱。

最初，她选择成为女孩的妈妈…

也只是一心想让纱夏幸福而已。

父母都露出副了然的样子。

“要走了？”妈妈看着女儿坐起身子。

“嗯。”南拉出了一个笑容，她仔细地打量父母的脸，多少年了，这两人是她想梦都梦不见的。

“妈妈，”她好不容易碰上一次，又要急匆匆地往前赶了：“我现在也是妈妈了，再不回去的话…”

纱夏该等急了。

“不用和我们解释的，”妈妈亲昵地用额头碰了碰她的女儿：“去吧。”

“小南。”在醒来以前，她听到父亲最后说的一句话。

“你要知道，我和你妈妈都为你骄傲。”

南侧着脸，面容的轮廓有一半隐在了静谧的影子里。

她在看窗外盛开的早樱。

这间房在五楼，医院附近栽的几排树有长得稍高点的，所以不用刻意俯身就能见着那片连成线的花海岸。

指尖轻轻扒着窗沿，南感觉到初夏的风在这个世界的缝隙里肆意穿行。

呼吸好像也一点点融进了舒服的温度里去。

昨晚叫铃木护士给自己打了安定，效果还不错，不仅没有做噩梦，还见到了父母。

南起床时，发现枕巾被自己的眼泪弄湿了。

现在她坐在靠窗边的椅子上，在回忆昨天与纱夏的偶遇。

南有一点后悔…

应该看看她的。

女儿一句话都没答，她也不知道纱夏这些天到底过得如何。

以往对方是一受委屈就要可怜兮兮地往她怀里钻。  
像小狗一样粘人的女孩，习惯把头埋进她的颈窝，还要从喉咙里发出几声腻歪的气音，哼哼唧唧地要她哄。

这次把女儿惹得伤心的人成了自己，连哭鼻子了都不愿意和她拥抱。

南目光平视前方，她发了会呆。

等到眼眶都有点发酸了，才滴溜溜地转转眼睛。  
——差点忘了件事。  
女人欠身按了呼叫铃，护士昨晚嘱咐她醒来就叫她。

“名井小姐，”铃木在一分钟之内就拉开了病房的门：“早上好。”

“您也是，”南礼貌地应答：“早上好。”

“身体没有不舒服吧？”铃木需要确认病人在使用镇静剂以后的健康状况。

医务人员还给她带了东西。

谷崎润一郎的细雪。  
  
“还不错，”南从她手上接过那本小说，向她笑笑：“谢谢。”

“没事的，您要是有想看的书，以后我帮您找，”护士顺便提了一句：“早餐待会儿就有人送给您。”

“好的。”南没马上翻开，她准备去洗漱。

护士还没走，好像有什么要说的。

“怎么了？”南转过来，整个身子都面向铃木。

“您戴着的项链，”终于看到了它的全貌，护士用手在胸前比划了一下：“没弄好。”

南循声低头，眼睛睁大了。

她抬手去摸。

原来靠住后颈的环扣被衣服挡住了，所以她才一直没发现…

纱夏送给自己的礼物。

那条穿着女孩生辰石的项链…

不知何时又挂在了她的脖子上。

2  
纱夏在想，自己似乎活在了这个世界之外。

她身处南所在的病房，已经坐了很久。

在这个窗帘密闭的地方，一丝光都透不进来。

好在眼睛早就适应了这份黑暗。

纱夏能看清楚妈妈。

女孩不敢弄出太大动静，她连呼吸都克制着，生怕扰了南的安宁。

她愿意变成一只猫头鹰，或者，一只小猫也可以，以一言概之，就是那种夜视能力很强的动物。

纱夏久久地凝视着南的睡颜，好像要在这种漫长的描摹里弥补自己的缺席。

不过才三个星期而已，妈妈真的瘦了很多。

肉眼可见的瘦了下去。

本来是匀称纤细的手臂，现在看了骇人。

医院的菜肯定不合南的口味。

等你回家，就给你做你最喜欢吃的…

纱夏小声地自言自语，在计划怎么把病人喂胖。她轻轻勾着南的小指，在和妈妈约定。

不能牵她的手，因为骨折的小夹板依然没有拆掉。

真的就像设想的那般…

当南在她触手可及的范围内，纵使是有再多埋怨，她一句也不想说了。

妈妈的身上好像有魔力。

牛顿发现的那个定律起了效果，纱夏觉得自己就是树上的那颗苹果，总要直直地坠向南。

这种引力是她无法抗拒的。

女孩畏畏缩缩地伸手，在长久的停顿里，还是抚上了妈妈的面庞。

像是对待脆弱的玻璃制品，纱夏怕太用力就会把南碰碎。

这世上竟真有…

怎么看也看不厌的、怎么吻也吻不腻的人存在。

她凑过去，睫羽像振翅的蝴蝶一样抖个不停。

少女柔软的双唇在南的侧脸上碰了一下。

纱夏在恍惚中产生了错觉。

在这样酣畅淋漓的爱里面，她的心就快要从胸口飞出来了。  
  
好像又提前成熟了一点点，女孩也不顾伤口还在流血，就擅自作下了决定。

论无辜…

一个爱上了母亲的人，能无辜到哪里去？

两人既然是共犯，她怎么可以不陪妈妈一起受罪？

纱夏是接近五点才走的，早班电车又在和煦的日光底下恢复运转了。

女孩饿了一晚上肚子，妈妈说的饭店都没开门，所以路过二十四小时营业便利店的时候，她买了三明治。

本来想打电话给板仓叔叔的，可是这个时间很尴尬，纱夏编辑了短信，大概意思是想知道庭审作证需要准备的东西，还顺便问了一嘴，问妈妈身边是不是没人照顾。

她一到家就栽在床上，睡醒起来已经错过了午饭。

纱夏去书房找南工作记事用的便利贴，其实作为学生的她于情于理都要备上更多这种东西…

不过上了大学以来，她假期在家的时候就没什么机会读书了。

纱夏天天和妈妈黏在一起，像涂了胶，怎么分也分不开。

两人好像在交换彼此的生活，说得更确切点，就是更用力地把本就融在一起的日子搅得越发紧了。

别说学习，连驾照这种不能不拿的东西，都是女孩在上学期间考回来的。

纱夏其实不甚在意，她担心的是南在自己身上花时间太多，但妈妈听了她这种忧虑的话总是摇头。

女人带着她往床上倒。

“你再说一遍，”妈妈的鼻尖抵住了她的耳朵，她身上的香味驳杂着热量：“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，”南那只体温稍低一点的手伸进来揉她的胸乳，纱夏被捏得说话也断断续续的：“会…耽搁你的…”

“不耽搁。”南亲亲她的眉毛，又亲她的眼睛。

女孩被妈妈弄得面红耳赤。

“劳逸结合。”

她好像和南一起掉进了一个不见底的深渊。

直到现在，两人还在往下坠。

等自己降到最末端，恐怕要落得个尘埃都不剩的下场。

她拉开抽屉，手机恰巧响了。

“纱夏，”板仓叔叔之前给她的电话没被接起，女孩当时正在睡觉，现在他又打了一个：“你和你同学明天下午有空吗？我想的是和你们见个面。”

“可以叫美沙单独去吗，我明天下午没时间。”女孩看到她要找的东西。

蓝色便签纸上还有妈妈娟秀的字迹，好像和南曾经接的案子有关，上面写的法律术语她看不太懂。

纱夏撕了这页下来，把它贴在桌上。

“那你什么时候可以…？”

女孩接着的话让他有点惊讶。

“我去问我妈妈。”纱夏的语气里听不出什么抗拒的意思。

“那好。”板仓后半句话没说。  
——你不介意就行。

“关于你问的事，”他顺便回答女孩：“你妈妈是让奈未回去了。”

果然…

“嗯，”纱夏应了：“这段时间麻烦叔叔和奈未阿姨了。”

女孩的态度完全转了弯，联想起昨天下午在病房门口见过她，板仓差不多猜到个大概。

她应该已经和南见了面。  
  
纱夏没说话了。

“还有什么事吗？”板仓问她。

“没有了。”

女孩让叔叔先挂了电话。

接下来…

她拿了支笔，把要做的事一件件地往便利贴上写。

需要给一些无关紧要的行程安排结尾。

纱夏在家里找了一面没什么装饰物的空墙。  
写好的纸条像在她面前列队的士兵，等待女孩进行检阅。

做完一件…她就摘掉一个。

什么都有。

比如去超市买点东西填上冰箱里空缺的位置，纱夏特意查了一下刚手术没多久的病人吃什么可以好得更快。

比如要重新过一遍自己的论文，留给她的时间不多，只剩四天了。

比如拿上家里的备用钥匙，把妈妈的车从医院开回来。

比如叮嘱自己一日按时吃三餐的要求，这是南的嘱托。

还有类似拍毕业照、给家里打扫一遍卫生的这种琐碎小事。

她的视线一点点扫过去。

靠近最后的那张便利贴上写了个人名。

“服部教授”。

紧跟在这个名字后面的那个词是“留学”。

3  
裁判的日子定下了，板仓说是下个星期四的上午十点开庭。

南把手机放在一边充电，她闲来无事，《细雪》也要读到结尾了。

第一次看这本小说的时候还在读国中，她仅花了一周就将它翻完。

后劲不小，和书名一样，像白米似的雪花在读者的心里簌簌地落了很久。

恰逢冬日，南整个十二月都没缓过神来，清冽又哀伤的结局氛围着实让她被忧思俘获了。

她那年读书，《细雪》的封面好像还不是这样。

如今它的出版社换了，精装版也成了平装版的。

诚然，书没以前好翻，厚厚的壳子拿在手里也不舒服。

但南生病了，哪也去不了，她不愁没时间，甚至比小时候还要有耐心。

快读会糟蹋掉这本书的。

她很专心。

一方面是本身就记得部分情节，看得认真，南着急去和曾经的记忆作对比，想知道自己有没有记岔的地方。

另一方面是季节也起到了辅助的作用，和缓的叙事笔调能安抚她这么久以来不太好的情绪。

快要吃晚饭了。

南停不下来，她读到这一句的时候想着读完就按铃，结果目光马上又跳到了下一行。

这么反复了几次，连南也忍不住笑自己。

她大概掂量了未读书页的厚度，打算一鼓作气看完。

在要结束的关头，南听见门被拉开了。

估计是她磨蹭太久，铃木给她送饭来了。

“稍等我一下，”她还没见来人就出声：“还有最后两段。”

对方也挺平和地听了南的请求，身体虚掩在墙体后，脚步没再挪过。

“谢谢您给我找来这本书，”她有些欣喜地合上封面，再次读完，她很满足：“我以前看…”

“谷崎润一郎先生的，”文学专业生透过妈妈手指的缝隙，窥到了小说的名字：“细雪。”

她轻描淡写地补了一句：“我也很喜欢这本。”

“你…”

如鲠在喉。

南怔怔地定住了，她看到纱夏走到自己面前。

女孩把晚餐提在手上。

“几天不见，”纱夏的声音是无起伏的平淡：“你功力退步了。”

南一时间光顾着惊喜，这种惊喜里面掺了很多庆幸，她喜得差点掉了眼泪。

为了不让女儿有负担，女人自发地将泪光的亮度调得暗了点。

纱夏还在站着。

她指指病床边的椅子，女儿很听话地坐下来。

南眨眨眼，她喜欢的人生得一副这么好的皮相。

女孩的鼻梁本就高挺，唇形也漂亮，今天还不知出自什么心态化了全妆。 

一靠近就能闻到…

纱夏好像喷了她最常用的那支香水。

可能是看到自己的视线毫不收敛地盯着她，纱夏俯身靠了过来。

她们两人间的距离缩短了不少。

南苍白的双颊因为少女的动作有了点血色。

“才答辩完，”纱夏解释了她大张旗鼓的原因，把视线所及范围内看起来最像是折叠桌的东西打开，支在了她的病床上：“用了你的口红和粉底。”

还能用她的东西…

是不是还没嫌她讨厌呢？

“答得怎么样？”南推测女儿应该很辛苦：“你到了多久了？”

纱夏没回答，只是当着她的面把餐盒打开。 

“这是医院的饭吗？”她小心翼翼地看纱夏的眼色，稍微坐起来了一点。

里面装的都是她最喜欢吃的东西，米饭也被弄成糊状的，好嚼。

女儿一直没回答，南明显在紧张，她下意识地拉住了被角。

“答得很好，”纱夏撇下目光，没去看她：“十分钟以前到的，饭是从家里带来的。”

“谢谢。”她道谢的声音很小，自觉十分狼狈。  
纱夏没叫她一声妈妈。

南很委屈，但知道是她理亏，没再说。

女人伸了左手要去拿纱夏带来的餐具，对方递给她。

平时喝粥的时候还好，她只要用勺子。

不过，现在分得清清楚楚的小格里有好几种菜。

左手本来就不是南的惯用手，她还要来回地在筷子和勺子之间切换，好几次拿不稳餐具。

纱夏就在旁边看着，一点忙都不帮。

本来以为女儿来看她了就是好事，可是…

她表情冷漠得好像是个陌生人。

女儿无视了自己的困境，半个身子靠在椅背上。

南眼里的泪水越攒越多，把眼前的一切都糊得看不清了。

出了重影，她夹着的蔬菜不小心又掉了进去。

汤汁溅到了病号服上。

南听见女儿叹了口气。

“我喂你。”纱夏不由分说地夺走了那两支竹筷。

“张嘴。”女孩亲自给她夹了东西送过来，南听话地吃了一口。

“多嚼几下，”纱夏低下了头，在扒弄下一个要喂给自己的食物：“好消化一点。”

南能察觉到女孩憋着火气。

说实话，她能理解纱夏的厌恶、能理解纱夏的疏远。

可是南不太懂，女儿为何这么生气呢？

“我知道。”南好像透过这样的时光看到了她们以前相处的日子，话里轻轻的自嘲被女儿听了去。

“你知道…”纱夏一下子变得很凶，好像她的尾巴刚刚被踩了一脚。

女孩两条好看的眉毛拧在一起：“你什么都不知道。”

“嗯，”她说得没错，南干脆答应了，垂着眼睛，一副逆来顺受的样子：“我什么都不知道。”

“你现在是在和我装可怜吗？”纱夏的情绪阴晴不定，一会儿好一会儿坏的。

没有…

南听得清清楚楚，这种尖刻的句子在她身上戳了个伤口。

但她要压着声线的颤抖，纱夏已经觉得她在装可怜了，再开口是哭腔的话，女孩会更加这么以为的。

悲戚的痛意好像要把南给淹没了，可她还是决定先和女儿道歉。

“对不起。”她轻轻摇头，躲开了女儿送到她嘴边的肉丸。

纱夏突兀地松开了筷子。

“啪嗒”一声落在空旷的病房里特别响，震得南耳膜疼。

“你在为什么道歉？”

接吻的时候，纱夏睁着眼睛，南的牙齿闭不上，女孩粗暴地勾着了她的舌头。

南阖了眼帘，她不想去深究那双跳着怒气的琥珀色眸子主人此刻的心情。

泪水顺了她耷拉下去的眼角往外跑了。

“为这个道歉？”女孩松了她，南猜测自己嘴上也有她的口红。

“还是，”纱夏的五指从南的衣摆下面伸进来，把她的乳房抓在手里捏，一直捏到她脸红：“为这个道歉？”

女儿在强调她们间见不得人的关系。

“判事问我们，”一个字一个字几乎都是从牙缝里挤出来的：“要不说我们早做过爱了，让他自己想？”

南觉得女儿来，就是先给她吃了颗糖，然后毫不留情地扇了她一耳光。

她连反抗都不想了。

要是羞辱她能让纱夏爽快点…

“如果你觉得可以，”南没什么力气，她的妥协听上去很虚弱：“就说吧。”

话音刚落，纱夏的手一下就抽出来。

女儿好像很痛苦地捂着心口。

她哭得比自己还伤心。

“纱夏…”南被纱夏的动作吓到了。

她下一秒就被死死地抱住。

纱夏的怀抱这么温暖，暖得她眼泪就像化冰那样掉。

女孩用的力度很大，似乎是恨不得把自己嵌进她的骨肉里去。

纱夏一直在叫她。

“妈妈，妈妈，妈妈…”每句呼唤都灌注了再难一见的深情。

“你别这样…”女孩的头埋在她的身上，因为哭得很凶，声音也模模糊糊的：“别这样好不好…”

她开始也不明白，为何见到那个睡觉的妈妈她心疼，但眼前这个能吃能动的活人却能让她这么生气。

后来她发现了原因。

两人的角色就像对调了…

妈妈越是卑微和消极，原来那个闪闪发光的律师好像就离她越远。

一想到她都决定背叛自己的亲生父母，南还是这种颓丧的样子。

怒气就一路通到了天灵盖。

可是…刚刚的口无遮拦，好像起到了反作用。

你应该打我啊，纱夏想，我说了这种混账话，你为什么也要答应？

怎么舍得？ 

坠落到这里就是底了吧？

到这里，就再不用面对至暗时刻了吧？

纱夏好怕原来的那个南再也不会出现了。

不管以什么身份出现，她其实只想和妈妈在一起。

虽然好不容易求得个能当恋人的机会…

可是如果放弃了它，就能回到原来的生活。

好像也不是不行。

“能当名井南的女儿。”纱夏做梦也没想到，妈妈的全名要被她用在这个时刻，可是她别无选择。

女孩打算把她未痊愈的伤口先拆掉，剪开自己的血肉，将妈妈包扎好。

“我很开心。”

南以为自己听错了。

反应过来以后，她几近窒息。

她好像等纱夏的这句原谅等了一个世纪，这下终于等到了，又觉得不真实。

纱夏的宽容和善良，是她算了这么久都没算到的、不在她计划里的唯一偏差。

“我从来都没有怪过你。”

原来赠予对方的爱，是真的能被收到…

南不知何以为报，她只好撑起伤痕累累的灵魂，用还没熄灭的热情把这个拥抱熔铸得更滚烫了一点。

“妈妈。”女孩想要她听得清清楚楚，于是又重复了一遍。

纱夏音调里殽杂的血与泪把两人围在了真空里。

“我不怪你。”


	19. Chapter 19

1  
“不会掉下去吗？”南觉得女儿离自己实在有点远，况且单人床本来就小。

要是纱夏再往后退，背都该抵在床的边沿上了。

“会挤到你的。”女孩侧躺，头和妈妈的落在了同一个羽毛枕上。

“不挤到我就会挤到你。”南与她对视。  
女孩有点狼狈，眼睛都肿了。

其实两人这下不分伯仲，也说不出谁更窘迫一点。

想起纱夏边哭边喂自己吃饭，她还是忍不住轻笑出声。

不知妈妈此举是出于什么心态，纱夏只好问她。

“为什么笑？”她嗓子有点哑。

很谢谢你而已。  
南轻声在心底说，可是她只是收敛了表情里的笑容，没回答。

左手还扎着针，南依然拉住了纱夏。

“不会挤到我的，”她宽慰女儿：“靠过来一点。”

“你身上的伤，”纱夏还在担心：“会弄疼你。”  
“不疼。”趁女儿纠结磨蹭的当儿，南干脆主动过去了，她身体移动的时候发出悉悉索索的声音，纱夏怕妈妈在这个时候扯到什么地方，只好听了她的意思。

南往下躺了一点点，窝在了女儿的怀里。

被纱夏抱住了以后，她才安心些。

“在家的时候都做了什么？”南把眼睛闭上，想和女儿聊点轻松的话题。

“前几天去买了东西，没吃的了，”纱夏用下巴顶着妈妈的发旋，南很温顺地靠着她：“家里有点乱，打扫了卫生。”

女孩由于放松的缘故，眼角也松弛地耷拉了下来：“不用担心不适应，和你住院以前没区别。”

“你也有点家里的主人样子了。”南闷闷地笑，和缓的语调柔软万分。

“我什么时候没有，”纱夏听了却有点不满，那种撒娇的嗔样再次显了出来：“你下班回来我哪天没给你做饭？”

“谢谢。”南承认了，小声地道谢，这句话不知怎地让女孩鼻酸。

“别说谢谢了，我愿意的，” 纱夏用手环着妈妈，掌心贴向了她的肩胛骨，瘦得硌人：“又不是你逼我的，我就想做饭给你吃。”

南眼里蒙蒙的雾气由于这个姿势没被纱夏看见，她的双唇开合几次才接着问下去。

“你自己呢，有没有照顾好自己？”

被问到的人有点心虚。

“嗯，”纱夏把妈妈抱得紧了点：“照顾好了。”

怀里的人闻声挣了她的手臂。

“真的？”南打量着女儿的脸，被纱夏哭晕的妆现下已经拿湿巾拭得没痕迹了。

她一下也分不清这种憔悴是来自于两人对峙时产生的悲伤，还是来自于自己这些天的缺席，以及真相对纱夏带来的打击。

抑或是三者都有…

“真的，”女儿长长的睫毛因为眨眼而闪了两下，她还用鼻尖来蹭南，给出的理由挺能让人信服：“要是没照顾好，今天肯定要缺席答辩了。”

“答辩还顺利吗？”又想起这件事情来了，南还不知道下文。

“很好，被老师表扬了。”这是真话，服部教授那么爱苛责别人，却没怎么刁难她。

对了，说到这个…

纱夏去掏自己的口袋，发现手机被压在身下的裤兜里，她还抱着南，只好用了种很扭曲的姿势把它拿在手上。

她解锁屏幕，浅色的光扑在了纱夏的脸颊上。

“天气很热，过了这个时间就穿不了了，”她好像找到了要找的东西，把手机摆给南看：“所以托朋友帮我…”

南没听完，她已经看到了。

照片里的女孩子穿了身属于大学生的制服，半袖的黑色布料衬得她手臂更加细白，就连戴了帽子以后投下来的阴影，也遮不掉她从小就有的、存在于眼里的点点光迹。

原来是纱夏穿了学士服，特意给她拍了照片。

南盯着这张相片看了很久。

她的女儿真的长大了。

“和我想得差不多，”南缓了缓才开口，纱夏看到妈妈的眼泪顺着躺下的轨迹一路流向鬓角：“很漂亮。”

纱夏喉咙里压抑着哭泣的前奏，她按灭了手机屏幕。

“本来想直接穿到你面前的，”纱夏想起这个好笑的念头，她希望逗妈妈开心：“是不是太夸张？”

南只是摇头，她讲不出一个字，全数被哽咽堵住。

不夸张。

纱夏要看妈妈的口型才能知道她想说的话。

“你要赶快好起来，”她在擦南脸上爬满的泪水：“到时候再陪我去学校拍一张。”

好起来…

“我会等你好起来。”

别等我了，南很想直截了当地告诉她。

她闻到女孩身上那种花一样清新馥郁的味道。

少女正走到绽开得最美的那个瞬间。

何必把时间…

都耗在我身上？

再这样下去，她好害怕纱夏会为她过早地凋落。

南往女儿的怀里靠。

她真的不想重蹈覆辙了。

害了自己无所谓，会不会害了纱夏？

她这个母亲做的真是不够格。

南第一次为自己的脆弱意志感到绝望。

可是习惯了十来年的陪伴，习惯身旁有人。

那种怎么熄也熄不灭的贪心在求着纱夏为她留下。

女孩的体温是这么暖和，这么舒心…

纱夏她都戒不了，更何况是戒毒？

妈妈沉默了，纱夏想她肯定又在害怕。

“我不知道你是怎么想的。”女孩拉着她的手，动作很轻，怕扎进去的针会弄疼她，然后用脸去蹭妈妈的指节。

“现在的我才是真的，我说不生气了，就是不生气了。”

“我是你的女儿。”纱夏说话的语速很慢，好像是刻意要强调：“我们是一家人，有什么是不能一起面对的？”

一家人…

纱夏，南描摹她的眉毛。

女儿好像真的是无所畏惧。

即使明了如此情况，也不退缩。

她太阳穴周围的皮肤下有根管状的神经好像被什么东西胶住了，藏在脑袋里突突地跳，牵出一阵明显的刺痛感。

南不得不停止对二人关系的深究，她暂时不愿意去细细思考这些头疼的问题。

万千繁复的思绪最终只化作一声应答。

“你是不是…”女孩观察着她的一举一动，觉得妈妈好像在克制什么忍而不发的东西：“还有什么没告诉我的？”

南沉吟半响，之后还是摇摇头。

“没了。”

“骗子。”纱夏把她抱得更紧。

除了情感问题以外，南心安理得。

她觉得女儿应该看不出自己的心思，这下反而觉得纳闷。

“怎么骗你了？”

“他们说…”她小心地将得来的消息说给南听：“你的戒断反应很严重。”

原来是这个，南哑然。

纱夏看了她无言的样子，知道这就是真的。

“你看，”女孩有点后怕，语气里全是忧心的焦虑：“这么重要的事，你都不告诉我。”

“一下忘记了。”南没辩驳。

“怎么能忘记？”纱夏急得出了哭腔。

妈妈这种不冷不热的态度让她很担心。

万一南还遇到更严重的事，也选择不说…

那该怎么办？

自己刚刚说的那番话又有什么用呢？

“真的，”不想让纱夏再生气了，南贴着她的鬓发：“看到你来了开心，就忘了。”

纱夏知道那不是轻易就能忍住的疼痛。

妈妈还是被强迫的…

纱夏光是靠想象，就觉得难以承受了。

密密麻麻生长在女孩心房里的那种东西名为后悔，它们就像长了尖牙利齿的凶兽，把她逼到了绝路。

要是她当时找到了妈妈该多好…

要是能救下妈妈，该多好…

她怎舍得让南独自担着这一切？

病人的神色又这么淡然。

女孩的念头兜兜转转久了。

“受不受得了？”她轻轻地问她。

“没关系，”南似乎不甚在意，反过来宽慰心疼她的纱夏：“医生会给我吃药。”

女儿的表情写满了不相信。

“真的没关系，”南捏捏她的耳朵：“你看我像有事吗？”

“像。”纱夏是故意这么说的。

南有点无奈。

“总需要过程的。”她垂下眸子，掩住了自己的情绪。

女孩把妈妈的脸摆正。

“我不要你告诉我所有的事，”碍着病人的身体状况，纱夏只能软声细语地恳求她：“但是有的事，像这种…”

“我知道了，”南打断了她，点点头，“以后不会的。”

怕女孩不肯罢休，她动了那只骨折了的手，颤颤地伸了小拇指出来。

纱夏盯着她，眼眶一点点地变红，面前的这幅景象竟逐渐朦胧了。

“不是要和我约定吗，”南笑笑：“怎么愣着？”

她反应过来，也搭了自己的在上面，象征性地勾了勾。

“快放下去。”纱夏怕妈妈的手又疼。

面前的这个女人真的从未露过破绽，就连仅有的那几次也是难得求来的…

不能从她嘴里逼问出什么。

妈妈的心事到底埋得有多深？十二年前的秘密都能瞒得天衣无缝。

她真的知道了吗？

纱夏不可置否，可她除了顺着南的意思，再没什么别的办法。

不能控制妈妈的想法。

纱夏抱着她，却总有种错觉。

这是一种很难察觉的、很不详的预感。

就好像总有一天，总有分别的一天。

妈妈可能什么话都不说，就那样走了。

她的心好像被刀子剜去了一片，疼得发紧。

“妈妈。”纱夏放软了语调。

你别离开我。

她仔仔细细地凝视南，眼里噙满悲伤的爱意。

我只有你了。

“怎么了？”南一直都被这样叫，她很快就顺着习惯的记忆应了女儿。

“没有，”纱夏什么都没说，她的语气里浮现了隐隐约约的痴缠丝线，眷恋地绕着南打转：“就是想叫叫你。”

如果实在要走…

给我留下什么信号，好让我能找到你。

“幼稚。”南毫不掩饰地说她，却在女孩的眸子里抓到本不该属于她的那份执拗。  
  
还是那么倔。

和她的逃避相比，纱夏好像追着她跑，完全不落下风。

“差不多了，”南缓缓地开口：“你要开车回家，再晚点不安全。”

“要不我陪你睡，”纱夏不舍得走，她下意识提了个请求，尽管说出口的时候她就觉得不会实现：“等到明天早上天亮了再回去。”

“这样睡，”南笑起来：“你也不嫌挤。”

“我可以在…”纱夏冷不丁地停住。

要是让妈妈知道她能坐在椅子上守一夜，肯定就要猜出给她戴上项链的人就是自己。

而且绝对还要怪她不爱惜身体。

“什么？”幸好南没听清。

“没什么，”纱夏摇摇头：“我等你睡着了再走。”

“现在才几点，没到睡觉的时候，”南提醒她：“今晚我要洗澡，不耽误你了。”

“要洗澡吗？”纱夏往后看了看：“需不需要我给你拿衣服？”

“不用的。”南拒绝了。

“现在洗吗？”女孩听到妈妈“嗯”了一声，便坐起来，却迟迟不见南的下一步动作。

“我还不能自己洗澡。”南提醒女儿。

纱夏想起妈妈膝盖上的伤，的确如此。

“那怎么洗？”

话刚说出口…

难道…

没等妈妈回答，她好像猜出来了。

纱夏的眼睛立马瞪得圆圆的。

“别人帮你洗吗？”

南实事求是地回答：“护士。”

“你怎么洗澡？”纱夏木木地问。

“就是躺在床上，”南不觉得这存在什么值得争议的地方：“她帮我擦一下。”

气氛一下子变得冷了，女儿的心情似乎差到了一种地步。

这是怎么…

南看着脸上青一阵白一阵的女儿。

女人的第六感一向很准，更别说她的。

她似乎突然知道了纱夏在想什么。

南只是偷偷地揣测了一番，她没有直接说出来。

纱夏是不是…

吃醋了？

2  
铃木的工作被抢走。

她看着气势汹汹杀过来的小女孩，被她脚底生风的魄力弄得哭笑不得。

“动作不要太重，”护士耐心地指点她：“你妈妈现在容易感冒，给她盖好被子。”

然后，铃木指指纱夏手上拿着的那个瓶子。

“要给她的关节擦点酒精，尤其是膝盖。”

少女的表情不是很好，脸上有点阴翳的氛围，也不知在没在听。

“知道了吗？”

纱夏想问护士给她妈妈洗过几次澡，又觉得自己的行为和小孩子没什么区别，憋的那酸味可重了，才拉开门就给南闻到。

女儿“哗啦”一下把推拉的活页门关得咣当响。

她腋下夹了东西，双手端着装了热水的盆，没控制力道，把它放在凳子上的时候，水花很不听话地溅起来了。

“以后我给你洗，”纱夏自顾自地说：“我和护士长说了。”

“为什么？”南挑起眉毛：“铃木小姐不来了吗？”

还叫人家铃木小姐…

“你想要她给你洗吗？”女孩子撇了嘴：“那我去把她叫来。”

南觉得纱夏好可爱。

“不是，”她出言安慰女儿：“我有快两天没洗澡了，身上脏。”

“这有什么，”纱夏回想抱着妈妈的时候闻到的香味，明明一点都不脏：“我又不嫌弃。”

“太麻烦你了。”南还想再推脱一下，毕竟纱夏给她洗澡什么的…

又不是小孩了，她有点不好意思。

“麻烦我就是麻烦了，”纱夏气鼓鼓的：“麻烦那个什么…铃木小姐就不麻烦了。”

南扑哧一声笑出来。

“你和铃木小姐不一样，”确实是她占理更多：“她是专业的。”

“别人都告诉我了，”纱夏的耳朵好像都丧气地垂了下去：“告诉我怎么洗…”

南被她那惨兮兮的样子弄得又好笑又心疼。

“你不想的话，”妈妈真的好过分，女孩起身要走：“就算…”

“帮我脱衣服吧。”她轻轻地抛出这句话。

小狗的尾巴又开始摇了，她的眼睛一下子变得亮亮的。

南的双手安静地垂在身侧，完全不反抗，等着纱夏帮她把病号服的扣子解开。

天转暖了，薄衣料的缝隙里透出的肌骨宛若冰玉。

南只穿了这一件。

女孩的喉头不自觉地上下滚动了一次，咽口水的声音被妈妈听到了。

“渴？”差不多明晰了缘由，南打趣地问她。

“没有。”纱夏张皇地眨眨眼，努力把心思拉回正道上。

这件衣服没和她交过手。

女孩甚至在南的默许里变得更加紧张。

她试了好几次，才把妈妈剥了出来。

被看的人明明是她。

南发现对方的脸颊不知怎么又染了粉红色。

女儿顿了几秒才抬了眸。

“她给你洗过几次澡？”纱夏问她。

“你说铃木小姐？”句子的主语没有名字，但女儿在听到这个姓氏时又不高兴了。

“不出意外的话，”南思忖了一下，告诉了女儿她的习惯：“每隔两天洗一次。”

那岂不是都给摸了遍…

纱夏手上用的劲变大了。

南被捏得有点疼，条件反射地蹙了眉。

纱夏这才松了指头。

“对不起…”妈妈的胳膊都给她弄出了印子，女孩忙不迭地又给她按了两下。

“还洗不洗了？”南担心纱夏在这里花太多时间，回去得晚了，故意用了这种语气。

“洗，”女孩点头，她的目光往妈妈的裤子上落：“也要脱…”

南发现纱夏不知为何畏畏缩缩地不伸手：“以前没脱过？”

不知这话到底是激将还是鼓励，总而言之纱夏再没胆小。

她顺利地把病人蓝白色条纹的长裤扒掉，包括更里面的那条三角内裤。

妈妈腿心最漂亮的地方被她看见了，它现在是害羞又矜持地闭着的。

纱夏想起了这里的另一番风景。

女孩瞳孔里的光跳得很厉害。

她想尽量做到不动声色，赶快转移视线。

妈妈膝盖上的伤口的痂已经脱落了，留了两个不深却有印子的痕迹。

纱夏抬手抚过左膝上那块颜色与之相异的皮肤。

她有点热。

纱夏知道是哪里出了问题，她卷起被丢在一遍的被子，不由分说地盖住了妈妈。

眼不见为净。

刚好借着温毛巾的这段时间缓了缓，纱夏等它差不多被浸湿了才拿出来沥。

她单膝跪在了床上，俯下了身往南那里靠。

妈妈一丝不挂地…

躺在她下面。

女孩有阵子头脑发空，手都在发抖，呼吸不自觉地变粗了好几分。

一点用都没有。

花了好大劲才压下去的悸动不费吹灰之力地重燃了。

南偏过去，装作没在意女儿的明晃晃的意图。

纱夏需要反反复复地提醒自己才想起来那点职责。

她努力稳住那颗狂跳不止的心，给妈妈擦了两下，虽然上面一点脏污都没有。

再是肩膀。

南稍微转了身子，圆润粉红的肩头凑到纱夏眼前。

女孩用手去扶，发现妈妈被自己碰到的地方一点点出现了小小的圆疙瘩。

“冷？”纱夏吐出的音节都是沙沙的，她的心思简直昭然于纸上。

南摇摇头，纱夏的手是热的，还有点烫人。

她单纯被女儿的眼神弄得发颤。

纱夏很有自知之明，知道就凭自己那不争气的定力，再和妈妈对视两下就要擦枪走火了。

没继续擦下去，她站起身。

纱夏开始脱自己的衣服，她里面就穿了件纯白的T恤。

南还在床上，她愣愣地看女儿猴急地将外套胡乱丢在一边。

纱夏快忍不住了，哪怕再多看一眼都不行。

“我上来会好洗一点。”少女说这话时的口吻俨然像个很有经验的人。

南好像知道女儿指的是什么，她闻言便听话地用手肘支起身子，给纱夏让出了空位来。

妈妈那对漂亮的胸乳因这样的动作轻轻地摇晃着，纱夏为此有阵没由来的口干舌燥。

她撇下目光，拉近了那个顶着水盆的椅子，蹬上了床。

女孩的双腿分开，南被圈在这个由人为构造出的三角形里。

纱夏顺势将她拢进怀里，贴上了南光裸的脊背。

“坐好。”女孩说话了，又觉得没必要这么严肃，放软了调子：“我帮你。”

被纱夏不由分说地禁锢在柔软的怀抱里，南成了倒霉的猎物。

不该轻信她的，少女的圈套就像蓬松的白棉。

那些疏松的气孔堆成了舒服的陷阱，甜香迷晕了她的嗅觉。

根本没办法挣开。

女儿当然知道她哪里最经不起碰，她们做了那么多次。

纱夏是故意不避开那些警戒区的。

一片半明半昧的温度从南的耳后蔓延开，现在还不知要往什么地方钻。

她头皮发麻，轻轻地打了个颤，好像被暧昧又黏腻的动作构筑的丝线粘住了。

纱夏开始还算安分。

南本以为女儿真的要按流程给她清洁身体，差点忘了她的性子。

那种顽皮的、属于少女的，灵动又轻巧的天赋…

纱夏稍稍退离了她，马上又贴了过来。

女儿的下巴抵在她肩头。

“妈妈，”纱夏对她耳朵吹气：“要洗前面了。”

即使处境被动，南也慢慢感觉到纱夏那只什么都没拿的手在作乱。

可能是女儿现在还不算肆意妄为的，她最大的小动作也只是用虎口圈着她胸前那个弧度打转，所以南也分不太清纱夏究竟有没有她想的那种意思。

看不到女儿的表情，只听得她湿热的呼吸声一下又一下地绕着她耳畔打转。

纱夏的视线也不遮不掩。

南本来就没什么力气的腰肢在如此注视下完全软掉了。

触觉比平时敏锐，她感觉到柔软滚烫的那两瓣东西擦着她的的皮肤厮摩。

白炽灯掉落的光斑在下坠时分便化成螺旋，将她所剩无几的理智搅得支离破碎。

女儿在偷吻她的肩膀…

南忍不住叫出了声音。

她及时咬住下唇是想遏止事态的恶化，还是被纱夏捉到了。

身后的人停顿了一秒，装都不再装。

纱夏松了右手，湿嗒嗒的毛巾沿着她的身体往下滑。

“妈妈…”她也不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么，只单纯地表达出她那点直白的想法：“我想摸摸…”

南要打断纱夏，可对方已经开始揉她胸前碰不得的地方。

发红的指印嚣张地爬上了她的皮肤。

“别闹…”南小声地抗议，有些不情不愿的模样，却很快地落败了。

她被捏得晕乎乎的，乳晕在纱夏的玩弄之下缩紧，粉红的小樱果俏皮地立着。

南轻易就为女儿的靠近调转了方向。

她猝不及防掉进纱夏那双盛了情欲的眸子里。

鼻息融在了一起，女儿正盯着她的嘴唇看。

纱夏手上施的力气越来越巧。

南不知道自己溢出的闷哼勾人得要命，就好像她是在期待下一秒就要送上来的深吻。

女孩小腹的火一路往上烧。

这种极美的脆弱感简直催生了纱夏心里最碰不得的情愫，她那无穷无尽的爱怜心被激起。

纱夏凑过去和南接吻，她眯着眼睛，舌尖缠着妈妈的。

那两只肉团满当当地落在她手掌里，妈妈挺翘的乳首磨着她手心，又好像害怕似地不停发抖。

这个吻实在是太烫了。

纱夏干净的气息顺着蜿蜒的轨迹完完全全地渡到了她这边。

南的心跳跟着猛烈地加剧，呻吟从唇齿间的缝隙逃走。

她瞧见纱夏的眼尾也是一片绯红。

“纱夏…”南讨好地用嘴碰了碰女儿的下巴，想叫停这种戏弄她的花招：“现在不要…好不好…”

“好。”纱夏的手往南被子里藏着的那里探，她摸到了先前掉下去的那块毛巾，换了种耍赖的方法。

女儿是在装傻：“那该洗屁股了。”

还没等她说话，纱夏就自顾自地动起来了。

完全不比细嫩手指的质地，有点发硬的绒布来拭她的穴口。

南好久没被这样对待过，她下意识地压着腰想躲，却根本避不开。

被女儿弄得害羞，她往纱夏的胸口埋，细软的发丝搔着她脖子那薄薄的皮肤。

这个举动给纱夏的坏心思加了把柴。

她收了点力气，在自己身上罩了层斯文的外套，想降低南的警惕心，骗妈妈主动来求这种舒服的感觉。

纱夏悄悄停下了几次，她发现妈妈的那双眼睛迷迷瞪瞪的，好像有意批评这种中断。

但也不敢确定她是不是真的上钩了。

“洗干净了吗？”纱夏好像是自言自语，吻了吻妈妈的耳朵，引得南又飘出一声娇哼。

她直接放弃了那块被当作借口的布料，兀自地检查起来。

南不希望被纱夏这样戳穿。

可女儿的腿也藏进了被子，她稍微踢了踢，盖在两人身上的东西就被掀起了一角。

只要她低头就能看清纱夏是怎么做的。

南听天由命地闭了眼睛，自暴自弃地让纱夏发现她已经湿透了。

女儿用脚抵住了她的踝关节，将那双腿分得更开。

褶皱沾满蜜露的花朵一点点地绽放开。

“妈妈，”她小声地呢喃：“我帮你洗护士阿姨洗不到的地方。”

听出了言下之意，南又想抓着岸边的稻草从溺人的欲望之中浮上来。

“不要…”她记得身处的地方，万一有人推门进来就完了：“这里是医院…”

纱夏有把握断定妈妈会温柔地接纳她。

“是你让我帮忙洗的，”她叼着南的耳垂：“没关系…”

这无法无天的大胆行为叫南紧张了起来。

“不行…纱…嗯…”

如果不是已经进去的那部分指节被妈妈吃得死死的，纱夏还真是会被骗过去。

妈妈又在口是心非了。

无力的推拒刚出了口就变成满足的喟叹。

身体擅自违背了意志，它早就被女儿养熟。

谙习的快感拉着南往下掉。

好像化成了一滩浅洼里的春水，意识几乎溃不成军。

怕被门外的警察听了去，她靠住纱夏的颈窝，被顶得缩成小小的一团，灼热的呼吸节奏不稳，拍打着女儿的锁骨。

“纱夏…”知道没办法劝动女儿，南只好服软，但还想和她谈谈条件：“轻一点…”

女孩接受了这个请求，她翻身将南压在了床褥上。

纱夏抵住了她的大腿根。

她在毫不怜惜地侵犯妈妈，侵犯妈妈最私密最娇弱的地方。

纱夏好像是灵肉分离地看着妈妈的乳肉被这震颤激得弹跳不停，看着她在自己身下夹紧了腿，旖旎地喘着气。

南是为了她而意乱情迷。

好想和妈妈一起死在这里。

如果别人来看她们，看到这幅光景，就会知道妈妈是她的。

只是她一个人的。

妈妈的穴口淌满了几乎是泛滥成灾的爱液。

南明明是在呜咽，但她双腿间的淫靡气味怎么闻都像是在向纱夏讨要更加粗暴的插入。

女孩按住妈妈的腰，决定违背才许下的诺言。

动作幅度倏忽地变大了，南始料不及。

她白白净净的脸涨得通红，可臀瓣间的小嘴却好像是刻意地要和纱夏分出什么胜负，反而迎着女儿的速度，卖力地吞吐起她的手指。

嫩穴发出一阵一阵“咕啾”的水声，这动静全然不为南留任何情面，恣肆地拍打着她的自尊心。

纱夏听着妈妈细细密密的娇喘，感觉心脏胀得发酸。

如果不对南说出什么东西，她的肉身好像马上就会被谁引爆。

“妈妈，”纱夏用低语付诸行动：“你离不开我…”

女孩的语气轻飘飘的。

她突兀地停下了，好像要为此作出证明，将手指伸到妈妈的面前，给南看那叫人脸红心跳的水液。

“你喜欢我…”

她要妈妈用嘴含住它们，这样就不必听到那个最让她害怕的答案。

纱夏夹住她的舌叶，那柔软的舌头也没对等的实力抵抗，在她指间的缝隙间挣扎。

直到听见妈妈喉咙里发出啜泣，纱夏才放过她。

南的眼神涣散无神，嘴唇边也是水痕。

她不禁好奇妈妈下面流出来的水会不会也混在里面。

纱夏努力地箝制住心底那点暴起的冲动，缓缓柔柔地去亲她。

动作轻得不能再轻，几乎只是用贴着的力度去咬妈妈的唇。

“你喜欢我…”女孩再一次让她们的身体被映出了缠绵的影子。

纱夏不停地拨弄妈妈的阴蒂，那阵猥亵的乐声因此变得更大。

她一心想要南露出最温软的那一面给自己看。

要妈妈像被春雨蹂躏得不成样子的海棠，只能躲进她的怀里发抖。

床单一片狼藉。

南浑身上下几乎都湿了，谁也分不清黏在她皮肤上的液体有多少是汗，又有多少是水。

濒临高潮的小穴缩得很紧。

纱夏怕她疼，没有再留在里面，只用掌根绕着她的肉珠转。

那只手好像已经不是她的了，甚至也和她的身体完全脱节。

纱夏发了狠地折腾她。

性爱在传导象征堕落的多巴胺，它们沿着神经末梢蔓延到南身体所有部位的顶端。

她不停地摇头，快要承受不住这样的快感了。

纱夏好想取悦妈妈。

好想就这样片刻不停地和南做下去，做到妈妈只为她一个人张开腿。

南先前求饶的词全部变成了零零碎碎的气音，彻底无法再嘴硬。

妈妈终于经不起自己想要她征服的力道，在短短的交手中爆发了今晚最剧烈的颤动。

纱夏望着她，眼神着迷极了。

她看到高潮的波纹在她身上一圈一圈地荡开。

妈妈泪眼朦胧的，眸子里水汽氤氲，唇嫣红得迷人。

她看起来…

终于不像是生病了的样子——

纱夏猛地惊醒，似乎她刚刚是陷入了一场梦魇。

女孩后知后觉地从快要窒息的困境里逃脱出来。

她用力地呼吸着，胸口在为此起起伏伏。

纱夏有些害怕。

她出于本能将南揽得更紧，眼泪先一步落下来。

不知道心里这阵空虚的冰寒是如何降临的。

南还没有清醒，她只能听到女儿哽咽着在耳边低语。

“别离开我…”

“妈妈…”纱夏的声调是浓得化不开的哀伤，慌张得只知道一下一下地吻她：“求你了…”

南分不清这是不是梦。

“永远都别离开我…”

3  
如果不出意外，在通往大人的那条路上，每个小孩都会对沿途风景做个畅想。

碰到天马行空的鬼点子胡乱生长的时刻，不做点不像话的事反会成为缺憾。

纱夏却没能如愿以偿。

以她那个性子，要是能得这样一个机会该多好啊。

普通孩子生命里璀璨生辉的时日，反是她人生里最黯淡无光的那个部分。

到现在，纱夏放肆的梦境在别人眼里看来也显得中规中矩。

工作会是体面的，薪资能抵上城市中心的一套房，最好还可以包下台车。

和爱人安稳地度过这一生便好。

其实从某种意义上来说，这种渴求又是人世间难存的奢侈。

可是，再小点的时候她没敢想，那个梦想居然也完成了一点点。

大学还没毕业，她就能用轿车代步了…

为了等人，纱夏此刻坐在妈妈的座驾上。

和听到录音的那一天相比，车里的装饰一点没变。

那当然。

除了她要做司机才上车以外，又没人动过它们。

有个挂饰坠在后视镜的支架上，是玻璃质地的五角星。

南不爱在车里摆东西，这还是纱夏挑回来硬要挂在这里的。

毕竟她是家里的第二个女主人，做出的决策还是举足轻重。

纱夏怪妈妈，说她怎么也不嫌车上空空荡荡，冷清得慌，于是干脆自己动手，送了南一个。

南在接到这份礼物的时候微不可闻地皱了下眉头，小动作被女孩看到了。

纱夏以为妈妈的意思是嫌弃，但对方还是接过了它，串了绳子，就这样将星星留了下来。

当时随便买的，只想作临时的挂件用，等妈妈哪天开窍了，自然会择一个更漂亮的代替它。

这么多年过去了，霸占南后视镜这个位置的五角星还在。

女孩盯着它发呆，思绪也飘得远了。

她现在是有点紧张，所以才一遍遍地在这个再熟悉不过的地方找些物什去发散思绪。

今天出门的时候，纱夏又从墙上撕了张便利贴下来。

比起她作下决定的那天，有黏性的纸条再不剩多少。

赶在妈妈回来以前…

纱夏把着方向盘，纤长的食指一下下地轻敲它。

美沙一如既往地守约，离定好的时间还差一刻钟，她看到同学出现在道路的尽头。

提前打好招呼了，也告诉了对方车牌号和车型。

靠边暂停的车就这一辆，她三两步就走过来。

“早上好，”美沙拉开车门做的第一件事是和朋友打招呼：“纱夏。”

“早上好。”女孩也这样回应，往日里甜腻腻的上扬尾音却是不见了。

同学一扣好安全带就转过头看驾驶座的人，很关切她的样子：“这几天还好吗？”

她们上次见面是论文答辩那一天，之后纱夏就没怎么在学校露过面了。

纱夏抬手去启动车辆，她眯了眯眼：“还不错。”

美沙打量了一下里面的装潢，很整洁。

轿跑车车座和纯黑的车身同颜色，没什么皮革的刺鼻气味，就算有，也都被薰衣草袋散出来的清香冲散了，挂吉祥物的后视镜下悬了个水晶吊坠。

后排座位空间小得可以忽略不计，靠后窗的平台上也没放什么东西，估计是怕遮挡视野。

“车是你妈妈的？”美沙问她，虽然没什么东西能象征主人的身份，但这种级别的跑车显然是不容易租到的，而且纱夏怎么会为了一次接送大费周章地忙活这种事情。

美沙得到了女孩肯定的答复。

“没想到阿姨会开这种车。”她在回忆同学那位…养母的长相，得出这么个结论。

她撞见过纱夏和一个漂亮女人在校园里散步。

差点就以为这两人是在谈恋爱了。

当她叫出纱夏的名字的时候，女孩的脸一下就红了个彻底，还慌慌张张地把十指相扣的手松开。

倒是身旁的那人不紧不慢地又牵起她。

艺术部的学姐吗？

“纱夏，”那个女人先开口了，她的声音很好听：“是你认识的人？”

“是…”美沙自认和纱夏在班上是关系好的，却不知怎地从朋友支吾的语气里听出了心虚的意思，好像不想打招呼似的。

“不介绍一下？”

纱夏照做了，那女人显然更有魄力。

“这是美沙，”纱夏侧过头在和那个看起来很像是恋人的姐姐解释：“和我一个学院的朋友。”

女孩拉拉身边人的衣袖，又对着美沙说话。

“我妈妈。”

可能是看她有点吃惊，纱夏的妈妈主动和她自我介绍。

“你好，敝姓名井。”女人礼貌地朝美沙点头，她的气质温文尔雅的，显得很不真实。

“纱夏平时在学校表现怎么样？”

虽然后面这句话完全就是家长才问得出来的。

“她表现一直都很好…”美沙把称呼卡在喉咙里，顿了一下还是没说出来。

“那就好。”女人弯着眼睛笑笑，估计也是猜到了她的窘迫，很适时地给了个台阶让她下：“既然你和纱夏同辈，就叫我阿姨吧。”

“你以为她会开什么车？”

纱夏有点好奇地问朋友，美沙的回忆被打断。

前个星期她和那位叫作板仓的律师见过面，为了出庭作证，美沙也了解了案情。

完整地听了一遍那段录音，一时间难以接受身边亲密的朋友竟然遭遇了这些事。

难怪纱夏这么久电话不接，学校也不来了。

她不敢问女孩的心情。

但论文答辩那天纱夏再次出现了，还托自己拍了照。

美沙问起原因，她从纱夏的嘴里听到了“要给妈妈看”的答复。

反正是类似这样的话。

美沙猜测，纱夏应该没在生名井阿姨的气，要不然也不会和自己一起参加这次庭审。

她决定讲点轻松的话题，接着“车型”继续说了下去。

“普通的轿车，”她想了想：“或者是越野车，轮子很大的那种。”

“为什么？”纱夏顺了话问。

“看起来是个性格稳妥的人。”

“还有这种说法，”纱夏挑起了眉毛，有点好奇：“那你觉得买跑车是什么性格？”

“我说出来你别怪我。”想讲的那个词可褒可贬，美沙怕纱夏不高兴。

“你说嘛，”还能有什么，纱夏打开转向灯要拐弯了：“我哪有那么小气。”

“闷骚。”

纱夏终于笑了，她白白的牙齿露在外面，好像很满意这个形容。

“阿姨真是这样的？”轮到美沙奇怪了。

“差不多。”她想起妈妈那外冷内热的性子，拿闷骚这个词来形容再形象不过。

简单明了。

导航已经把路线标得很清楚了，沿着地图上涂红的线条前进就好。

东京地方裁判所和高等裁判所共用同一座大楼，不堵车的话，离学校的距离能用时间度量。

大概有一刻钟那么远。

纱夏一眼就望到了那栋米白色的建筑，虽然南常进出这里，但她正儿八经上楼的次数不多。

南很少在裁判的日子叫纱夏来等她，女孩也没见过她打官司。

律师手上案子最多的那会，她还在念中学，两个人都没什么空。

南比她还累，工作应酬连轴转个没停。

妈妈从来不是爱炫耀的人，自然也不存在想要特意出风头给她看的时候。

要是自己实在是来了…

法律机构对面是日比谷公园，她想打发时间就去里面呆着。

纱夏习惯在喷泉广场附近转悠，她累了会坐在靠近树底的柳条椅上。

默契使然，两人最后总会在那里相见，手机没电了也不用怕。

纱夏清楚划好的停车位在霞关一丁目，她多往后头开了一条街。

幸好来得早，平日里空当稀缺的地，现下只零零散散地停稳了几辆车，确实没什么人。

她们没对着东京地裁的大门，需要绕一圈才能看见那堵写了“裁判所”三个汉字的青灰色石墙。

几颗高大的、她叫不出名字的绿树整整齐齐地被蓝天环住，飘带样的云朵穿过叶片的间隙。

“我和我朋友已经到了，”纱夏打了律师的电话，被告是坐警车被押送过来的，板仓会陪妈妈一起，按开庭时间来看，他们估计早到了：“要进来吗？”

“嗯，”男人停顿了一下，好像受人之托，再问了纱夏一个问题：“车停好了吗？”

“停在后门。”纱夏回答叔叔，她猜应该是妈妈在旁边说话。

“走那边也可以进，我们就在一楼。”

法院前门常有不满裁判结果前来抗议的人，他们拿褐色纸板做底，简单地用红笔写几句话，就完成了能举在手里挥舞的那种牌子的制作，抗议内容无非是“还我清白！”、“失职失责！”此类极为相像的句子。

后边的情况稍微好些。

纱夏放下手机，同美沙并行地踏上了大理石砌的台阶。

和车辆的数目成正比，大厅也比较空旷。

她看到些提着公文包走来走去、神情严肃的人，不是律师就是检察官。

纱夏猜测，随便从里面抽个人出来，都能把六法全书背个滚瓜烂熟。

就像她妈妈一样…

名井南身边围了五六个穿上正装的男人，有那么几个人很明显不习惯西装革履的打扮，看起来很不自在，中间站了个留络腮胡的叔叔拿着电话在干什么。

纱夏认出当时那个录她口供的警察，好像是叫矢浦的。

她没怎么搭理这群人，只是朝板仓问了个好，视线没有一瞬停留，就落在南的身上。

这么多天，纱夏终于看到南脱掉病号服的样子了。

这件黑衬衫挺合身，南虽然瘦了点，但她的肩膀还是撑起了衣服的棱角。

女人用妆盖住了生病导致的倦容，这制式同她每次出门工作的样子很相似。

纱夏硬生生地克制下要上去拥抱妈妈的念头，只能借目光去触碰她。

她上下左右地仔细瞧着南，生怕看漏了哪个地方。

女孩发现妈妈的手被一件衣服罩着。

纱夏记得南骨折的指节并没有痊愈，她上前一步扯开那灰色的布料，一下愣住了。

妈妈手背上的针眼和青紫都还在，反光的银色金属几乎要贴着她的皮肤。

这竟是为了遮手铐用的。

她沉默一会，觉得这劳什子东西扎她眼睛。

“不能取掉吗？”女孩小声地问：“你又不是坏人。”

南了解她，纱夏的哭腔露得不够明显，足以被她发现了。

知道女儿是在为她抱不平，她的眼神不自觉地变得温柔。

南的行动受限，连摸摸纱夏的发丝都不行。

“走个程序而已，”她细声对女儿说话，借此安抚小朋友的情绪：“不要紧的。”

妈妈是这样波澜不惊。

“和叔叔们打过招呼没有？”南抖抖手腕，被拷上的双手再次埋进衣服下面。

纱夏还想再看看，可是南要她讲礼貌…

她忍下委屈，深呼吸两下，才一个个地朝他们点头：“叔叔好。”

板仓在旁边惊得说不出话，南果然有一套，估计只有她才能治小女孩这性子。

“小岛检察官已经到了，”那个络腮胡男人挂断电话，站得远还没发现，现在靠近了能看见他耳朵边那点微微卷起的须毛：“现在上去候场吧，不要谈论案件内容。”

板仓站在靠电梯楼层按钮的那边。

“想采访一下你的想法。”南和他并肩走在一起，纱夏在后面听到他们讲话：“心情还好吗？”

“还行，”被问到的人是南，她停顿两秒，打趣道：“希望两个星期以后不要再出现在这里。”

“放心，我不会让这个案子被高裁的那群人审的，”板仓笑了，眼角的皱纹都折起：“保证一次就无罪。”

两人毕竟都是学法律的，纱夏想插嘴都插不上，只能从叔叔说的最后那句话里听出他十足的把握。

希望如此。

七拐八弯地才走到法庭的正门，木制门上嵌的两个金属把手都有点掉漆了，铜色的曲柄露了出来。

“这个案子不会公开审理，证人也不能旁听，”板仓指指刚刚提示他们时间的那位男士，对着纱夏说话：“正雄先生负责引导你们入场。”

女孩应了。

“那我和你妈妈先走，”律师接过了看护南的工作，他把罩着女人手上的衣服撤掉了：“开庭程序要开始了，判事得先确认被告身份。”

妈妈就要进去了吗？

纱夏已经被吓出了后遗症。

现在只要一和南暂别，她就会很担心再也见不到妈妈。

恐惧是掉进清水的墨滴，随着涟漪越荡越开。

纱夏看看手机上的时间，发现离开庭确实不剩多久了。

在女人的背影融进那道门之前，她又下意识地出声喊了南。

“妈妈。”女孩说话时声音有点轻微的颤抖，她很不安。

南没回头，脚步停下了。

纱夏不知道说什么，只是觉得不能就这样让妈妈进去。

静默的时间不短，周围的人都没打断她们，好像是许可了女孩在此时做出的任性举动。

她在苦恼，恍惚中好像听见了南的轻笑。

妈妈偏了偏脑袋，迎着某束从透明窗子射进来的微光望了过来。

“可以让我和我女儿说几句话吗？”南眨眨眼。

板仓知趣地躲进法庭回避了，正雄先生领着剩下的几个证人往拐角处走。

“纱夏。”南唤了女儿的名字。

纱夏两步就走到妈妈面前，她努力想要扯出一个笑容，可是眼泪已经先一步掉下来。

南没有马上接下去，她只是端详着纱夏的这张脸。

昨天几乎是一夜未眠。

就那样…

翻来覆去地想。

“我第一次见到你的时候，”女人似乎是在自言自语，她笑着，用手在腰身那比划了一下：“你只有这么小，好像被风吹一下就要跑了。”

“好像也没过多久。”南抬头，望着比她还高上一点的纱夏。

她的目光越过女孩的发顶，有什么水盈盈的东西在那双亮黑的眸子里跳跃。

“你怎么就长这么大了？”

纱夏忍不住，手落在南的腰上，将妈妈拉近了一点。

“别害怕，更不要担心我，”南的双手必须同时抬起来，她用指背将纱夏的眼泪擦掉：“法律是最公平的，所以你就说你真正看到的。”

“听录音也是一样，”她的语气里透出不容拒绝的意思，一定要纱夏答应她：“好不好？”

女孩的脑袋埋到妈妈的肩膀里，她把南搂得很紧，呜咽着点头。

这种力道压得南心痛，从纱夏的怀里挣脱了出来，她稍微踮了脚，将女儿不听话的头发拨到了耳后。

“我要进去了。”

纱夏看她倒退一步，离自己远了。

今天过去以后、审判结束以后…

妈妈应该再也不用那么辛苦了吧？

她感觉南现在很放松。

好像她即将面对的这场裁判…

只是作为律师以来她那漫长职业生涯里最小、最普通，最寻常的那一个。

4  
美沙的顺序在纱夏之后。

那扇门是牢牢关上的，她记得它每次打开关闭时发出的“嘎吱”声响。

过去十分钟了，朋友是所有证人里进去的最久的一个。

她有一点想笑自己。

在论文答辩时焦心地等待了一轮还不够，现在还要主动找罪受。

秒不再是默数一次就完成计时的短单位，它被拉得很长。

美沙想起爱因斯坦老爷子提出的相对论，似乎也认可了这个自己一知半解的科学定律。

直到纱夏从另外一扇门出来。

美沙的观点总不变，从认识女孩的第一天起，她就这么看待她。

纱夏的那束灵魂带了滚烫的温度，靠得近了甚至能洇得人出汗。

干净又勇敢。

有无数个画面在她眼前闪烁。

像电影里的慢镜头那样，一帧帧图像不停地跳。

在上一帧里，她似乎还能看见十八岁的纱夏在寝室里读诗。

女孩倚着窗户，眼睫一下下地闪动。

遇到天气好的日子，灿阳带来的软金会镀在她微微翘起的发尾上。

少女的奇思妙想能让所有人唇角含笑。

下一帧又跳到了现在。

这是美沙唯一一次在她脸上看到这种悲伤的表情。

藏得好深，朋友是什么时候学会这样哭泣的？

此时环绕在纱夏身边的是无边无际的幽幽长夜。

女孩的目光深不见底，叩得旁观者的心也随之隆隆发响。

虽然一开始听不太清纱夏在说什么，但她重复的次数实在太多。

双唇每碰一下就磕在一起发颤的音节组合成词语，又变得很好辨认。

“妈妈”。

美沙微微一愣。

来时的路上她就发现纱夏变沉默了好多。

只有在遇见名井阿姨的时候，纱夏才把原来那点热情小心翼翼地捧了出来。

眼睛流露出来的感情是最骗不了人的了，对待妈妈时温柔的爱好像是女孩的本能。

纱夏的唇抿得死紧，眉头蹙成了一个结。

她似乎是独自一人被关进了冰天雪地的冬日，周身的温度很低。

被割裂的透明碎块躲到纱夏眼睛里去了。

全都是旁观者完全读不懂的情绪。

很复杂，那些满满当当的痛楚能刺得人发疼。

美沙想过去搀一下朋友，可是正雄先生不由分说地要让她进场了。

现在这个情况，需要有人陪她才行…

她有点害怕。

伊卡洛斯太莽撞，为逃离禁锢他的岛屿盘桓得太久了，离太阳那么近，才被熔断了翅膀。

古往今来的例子证实了一个论点，越无畏越单纯的人越容易被地狱的烈炎吞没。

纱夏单薄的肩膀抖得很厉害，她的背上好像张开了一对属于天使的残缺羽翼。

美沙觉得她不会坠落，只是…

从空无一人的旁听席间隙里踱步往下，她的脚步踩住正中间的宽缝，荡出的回声在安静的议事厅里格外明显。

她担心纱夏要飞到一个谁也见不着的地方去了。

5  
思绪弹跳得越来越快，像子弹球，在展开的无垠空间里肆意蹦射。

纱夏什么都捉不住。

胸口的气息悬得太紧，怎么放也放不下。

里面一刻再呆不了了，法务工作者用电脑整理出来的证词很快就摆到她面前。

纱夏看了两眼签了个名确认以后就走了，反正妈妈也要被警车押回医院，她们碰不了面。

她不知道要去哪，只是下意识地沿着穿行的车流驶过的方向追。

女孩的脚步颤巍巍的，等反应过来的时候，她发觉自己居然已经狼狈地跑了起来。

能听到心跳声，全身的关节都在嘎吱作响。

好不容易下定决心，还是没有想象中的自在，有股几近碎裂的痛感在她的骨头里肆意穿行。

南坐在被告席上。

她看得清清楚楚，原本应该是律师的妈妈双手被拴在一起，垂着头，前面摆了个名牌，写着个大大的“被告”。

在此之前，纱夏从没有和妈妈在法庭上见过面。

第一次是这样的。

名井南可是律师。

她怎么能是犯罪嫌疑人…

为了一份物证，能赶最晚的航班飞到最南边的九州岛去。

为了把每件经手的案子摸得清清楚楚，受了那么多委屈。

南不是国选律师，是事务所需要付费才能请的律师，但是国家的国选律师人手不够，需要他们的人又多，所以妈妈每个月都要额外接三四个吃力不讨好的案子。

碰上过瞧不起女性的被告，碰上过败诉以后会威胁律师的原告。

纱夏担心得要死，反而是那个处在风暴中心的人来安慰她，告诉她“妈妈没事。”

对不起，纱夏在向谁乞求原谅。

投来的那些目光里闪烁出各种各样的情绪，化成场会发光的箭雨，尖利的责难似乎一起融在了里面，身上的甲胄形同虚设。

在眼前掠过的东西，是白而细碎的幻影。

对不起南，她保护不了妈妈。

南那一身伤是在寻她的时候惹出来的，即便到了如此关头还挡在她的前面。

在法庭上，被告为证人拦住了刁钻的提问，为证人提出抗议。

妈妈和检察官针锋相对，好像是以律师的身份出现在这里的。

纱夏知道，南一直行使的沉默权是为了自己而丢掉。

对不起亲生父母，不能为他们报仇，因为唯一和凶手扯在一起的人是名井南。

如果没有南，她就要永远地停在那段阴暗无光的时日里了。

绝对不能忘记妈妈的恩情。

必须要救她。

选择了南，就意味着放弃了另一边。

什么惩罚在等她，纱夏暂时不想去猜。

她如今的愿望只是和妈妈相爱而已。

南的身上有其他任何人都无法与之比肩的美，单拎出来也能成为傲慢的资本。

她最爱看妈妈服软了。

爱看这个由凡人巧夺天工做出的人儿像小鱼一样，和自己落入同一场大雨，和自己掉进同一片汪洋。

这辈子除了南以外她谁都不要了，哪怕是一无所有也可以毫不在乎。

都已经这么知足，为何还是不肯放过她？

所有人都逼着她承认，要她承认妈妈撒下的谎。

多少是真的，多少是假的？

分不清是否成了谎言的真心话，猜不透那些甜蜜里带刺的亲吻。

世俗容不下她的爱。

仇恨容不下她的爱。

南说，法律是最公平公正的了…

可为什么这里也容不下她的爱？

难道是她爱得还不够赤诚，还不够资格吗？

纱夏的心空荡荡的，寂寥得很，一个人都没有。

记忆是由女孩亲自拾缀挑选的。

大学生学了个文绉绉的科目，人脑的容量总是有限，放完了专业知识和生活技能以外再不剩多少空间。

零散的片段明明是那么好记，可纱夏偏不，和妈妈共同度过的分分秒秒，她都不愿意忘记。

知难而进，女孩丢了简单的差事不干，反而刻意去回想她们那些长段的相处，好在一个人的时候拿来反复地看。

纱夏承认自己在某些方面不是个乖孩子，她贪心。

这种事情…

因为不愿意失去第二次，得了手就再不想松，更别提将收到的爱还回去。

她踩到落在地上的树叶，脚底立即传来嘎吱的一声响。

不知不觉，又踱步到了这里。

附近的长方形草坪似乎被跑者当成了天然的训练场，三两成群穿着打扮清凉的人一前一后地贴着女孩的身侧跑远了。

喷泉是用三个垒起的圆建好的，它们一个包着一个。最中间的还在往外喷细小的水柱。

纱夏坐在了木椅上。

她的神情是悲伤久了以后麻木的艰涩。

时间接近正午，女孩选择躲进树荫的决策是正确的。

她还是不知道后排的植物是什么，只是觉得它们和做成圣诞树的冷杉很相似，不过叶片的部分看起来更厚重，会给人一种它很怕热的感觉…

树是不会怕热的。

纱夏仰起脖子，从枝桠间滑落的灿阳掉在了她身上。

她不自觉地又想起那些记忆，就算和南混在一起的时日里也出现了带血色的过往，但在这时她总归不后悔。

她真的很珍惜这个家。

这个来之不易的家。

怎么看，名井南都是上帝送给她的珍宝。

是在她跌得浑身是伤，拆开包装以后得到的最好礼物。

女孩摊开手掌，发现那些破碎的纹路被薄汗沾得痕迹清晰，她想起班上有些同学懂这些，什么爱情线、事业线。

纱夏有点不太相信身体上的记号能成为整个命运的缩影，于是便盯着它们思考，不过最后还是放弃了。

她找不到爱情线在哪。

女孩的手指没入阴影里去，那束存在的暖意没有很快地褪却。

东京的鸽子都不怕人，哪里落下一只长满白羽的大鸟，它在女孩的脚边跳了两下，顷刻间又飞走了，振翅时带来阵微不可闻的气流。

要是能永远在一起就好了。

纱夏闭上眼睛。

女孩有经验，可是无论怎么做准备，那种疼痛还没落在身上就已经让她害怕。

什么时候…

南会从她的生命里彻底消失呢？

可能就是下一个瞬间，可能要到很久很久的未来。

如果，一切能重新来过。

从远处一路穿行来的热风轻拂她的发丝。

被这些事磋磨得最擅长等待。

纱夏被暖洋洋的阳光抱在怀里，她几乎要睡着了。

也许妈妈在一切都结束以后…

就会接她回家。


	20. Chapter 20

1  
纱夏从椅子上起来的时候有点晕眩。  
饿着肚子的缘故，星阵样的黑斑在她眼前徐徐展开，过了一会才蔓延成片地消失不见。

车子差点熄火，表盘指针往低了的数字那偏，纱夏回医院之前顺便去了趟加油站。

她现在已经习惯沾了消毒水的空气。

女孩没看见那两个总守着不走的警察，她拉开门，发现妈妈待在靠窗的椅子上。  
南将双手垂得低低的，只给进来的人留了个背影。  
她似乎在望着外面发呆，几乎是窥不见肩膀在因呼吸轻颤。

太阳已经转到那边去了，白昼还没被熄灭，光线为南勾出的轮廓和阴影都很完美。

她好像是尊用玉石雕成的塑像。

被拥进怀里的时候，南闻到了女儿身上的味道。

纱夏从外面回来，估计是才走进来没多久，身上带了阳光的温度，暖烘烘的，蹭得南也软和地舒服起来。

女孩像毛茸茸的小动物，服帖地依着她，可爱得紧。

“外面那些警察去哪了？”纱夏先发问。

南端端正正地转了过去，想回答女儿。

由于身高的缘故，纱夏只能压低身子来抱她，姿势显得扭曲，女孩把膝盖窝得弯弯的。

“解除警备了。”南使了点力气让纱夏坐在自己腿上。

女孩好像有点惊讶，她眼睛有一瞬瞪大了些。

南感觉到年轻人纤细的腰肢在发劲，是反抗她的意思，纱夏落下来的重量只有一点点。

洗澡的时候趁乱摸她就不收敛。

“坐好。”南耐心地哄女儿。

纱夏受制于南环在她腰际的手，挣脱的时候不小心扒到妈妈骨折的指节就糟了。

南等女儿坐下来才察觉。

纱夏这周来看她的时候没过穿修身的衣服。

她微微皱了眉头，有一阵愣神。

怎么…  
南抬起头，目光在女孩的脸上梭巡。  
竟这样瘦了？

纱夏实在是太过漂亮，漂亮里绝对是带了娇媚的。  
桃花眼的尾端轻巧地上扬，镶了点点碎钻一样的灵动。

眨一下就有一尾鱼钻进她心里的湖面。

鼻梁的线条从侧面看上去锋利又高挺，唇珠饱满得能激起人想要和她接吻的念想，那张嘴像被醇酒泡过的玫瑰花瓣。

得迷倒多少人呢？南想。

说不定早有一群人追着纱夏了。

女儿在她面前，眼神却是这样澄澄澈澈的，一点杂质都不带，和她那张脸的营造出的氛围倒有点不搭。

纱夏眼珠的颜色浅，迎着光看过来时，南总觉得里面装的是两颗发光的玻璃弹球。

天际那端金黄色的云朵…

这种类似暮色降临的气息，究竟是怎么在她的小女孩身上出现的？

她和纱夏对视，那双瞳孔里映出的热切与悲伤，像数万支箭羽一样朝着这边射来，可以刺穿她的灵魂。

“纱夏。”南的心被揪得疼。

“嗯，”女儿没有迟疑，乖乖地应了她：“怎么了？”  
南仔细地看，发现纱夏眼里起了雾。  
是层薄薄的泪膜。  
疲倦的尾音和不服帖的发梢是一样遮不住的。

南沉默一会。  
“累吗？”她轻轻问。

时间滴答滴答地转。

“累。”女孩的嗓音比以往哑，听起来更迷人。

南嘴唇嗫嚅了两下。

纱夏没舍得再看她的这副表情。

“骗你的，”她凑近了，小心地拥着妈妈的肩膀：“不累。”

南漆黑的眸子湿漉漉的。  
  
没什么能指控她的东西，先前模糊的罪证都被录音推翻。  
为了动摇证人，检察官在庭审上打出了感情牌。  
他问了纱夏，是否还记得父母死亡时的样子。

南清楚地看到女儿的身子晃了一下。  
这个问题是她始料不及的。  
她环顾四周，所有人脸上的麻木都显得如此可憎。

有把重得骇人的砍刀往下劈砍，难以翻越的天堑横她们的世界之间。

南是律师，至少曾经是…  
她在法庭上抗议，请求原告修改问题。

还是太迟。

说出去的话就是淬毒的刃。

抗议来得太迟、真相来得太迟，道歉也来得太迟。

纱夏的宽容没因此滞涩，它反倒比任何事物都降临得更快。

南不愿意纱夏再流血了，女儿却正是在她的自私下被磨出一身伤口。

她希望纱夏别这么懂事，要怪她就怪吧。

“你可以生气。”南给了女儿闹脾气的权利。

女儿朝她笑笑。

十二月出生的人，明亮得像冬季飘落的纯白皓雪。

“之前说了的，”纱夏的五官里已经显出了隐蔽的攻击性，她依然对自己保持了柔和的样子：“不生气了。”

“坏事不是你做的，”女孩撇下了目光，又怕表达不出心意，那道视线再次抬了起来：“我知道的。”

有的时候，南可以很正经地告诉外人，说纱夏不是她的亲生女儿。

原因像先前的那样。

眼睛颜色有别，鼻子形状不一样，嘴巴轮廓也很好区分。

可是，有的时候，连南自己也有些怀疑。

纱夏是不是真的由她生出来的，是她的骨肉变作的人。

可能在一起生活太久了。  
女孩捡了她性格里那点有好有坏的东西去学，某些地方简直同她如出一辙地相似。

纱夏变得和她一样能忍。

甚至…  
比她还能忍。

于此之外，女儿还多出点她没有的勇敢。

很浓烈很厚重的感情…不该在这个年龄段的人身上出现。

纱夏的这份爱远比曾经燃烧得更甚。

一般人担不起的。  
炽然下的迷乱和决心是发光的耀星，能把南的天空照亮。  
除了她，再没人担得起纱夏的喜欢。  


她注视着妈妈。  
南的眉像天鹅翅膀上排列紧密的细羽。

这份美是在月光底下一点点凝出来的。

女孩的喉咙里有什么东西在飞舞。

她胆怯地在南的嘴巴上啄了一下，很快又退开。

有干净的肥皂泡泡飘过。

五彩光纹在脆弱的曲面上缓慢移动，照出了她们这四年间最难以启齿的秘密。

南拉住了纱夏。

她将眼睛闭上，手环了女孩的脖子，处在高位的人被往下拉。

纱夏没反应过来，她们的嘴唇几乎是以碰撞的力度磕在了一起。

女孩想往后退，看看妈妈疼不疼。

南没让她跑，露了牙齿咬住她的下唇。

“纱夏，”她轻轻唤女儿的名字，手向对方的腰间揽：“别躲…”

一触即发的吸引力迷得双方都昏了头，不知道谁先伸了舌头出来。

流动的气息缓和了，在安静的室内，只能听见两人的呼吸纠缠。

纱夏口腔里清新又年轻的甜香让这个吻变得很烫。

属于少年的荷尔蒙像席卷而来的浪潮，将南裹在里面。

那样的温度好像是从指尖晕开，无阻拦地、放肆地爬上了她的耳垂，染得南脸颊绯红。  
  
女孩先移开，她小口小口地喘气，大而亮的眼睛闪来闪去。

南在一片朦胧里望见纱夏的眼睫轻飘飘地颤，不堪重负似的，挂了早春初晨的露水。

纱夏动了动她那双漂亮的腿。

她朝里挪，把南抱住了，下巴压在妈妈的肩膀上。

风从窗沿的缝隙里扫过。

那声音似流沙陷落，快将女孩的心跳掩得听不见了。

2  
南已经睡下。

今天中午纱夏和妈妈一起吃了医院的饭。

主食是处理过的、烧熟的北极贝寿司。

高蛋白食物对刚痊愈的病人而言有些难消化，护士只让南吃两个。

纱夏面对剩下的那堆米饭傻了眼。

“我吃不完…”女孩口齿不清地抱怨，因为妈妈把它们全部夹给自己了。

“必须吃完。”南用淡淡的口吻命令纱夏，她坐在一旁安静地喝汤。

过了饭点，一次性勺子都没了，南只能捧着碗，用嘴贴着它的弧线边沿。

“太干了，”纱夏望一眼妈妈，语气软软的：“我也要喝那个。”  
拗不过她撒娇，南将装了浅蜊和豆芽的碗递过去。

纱夏给它转了个圈，唇对准了妈妈落嘴的地方。

南的眉心跳了一下。

女儿意有所指地抬了头，目光温柔地来舔她的脸颊。

没露明显的痕迹，南径自转移了视线。

女人藏在头发里的耳垂有点发烫。

她在心底叹了口气，有点懊恼。

做了那么多次，这个时候还装什么纯情。

也不小了，都三十好几了，之前又不是没谈过恋爱…

怎么现在在女儿面前就像个情窦初开的中学生一样？

看到妈妈沉默不语，纱夏结束了那点放肆的举动，睫毛又摆了下去。  
  
时钟跨过三点，饭吃完了，午觉前为了消食，她和南在走廊里散了会步。

“我可能要出去一趟，”女孩只拉了一层纱帘，全部合上未免太闷了一点：“你醒来记得给我打电话。”

光线不刺眼。

现在妈妈终于不用打针，纱夏在南左手的手背上吻了一下。

医院饭菜的口味也凑合，总归也没她亲自做的好吃。

纱夏拿了包，要回去给南准备晚餐。

装在保温饭盒里的话…

应该能放很久。

怕吵到妈妈，她轻掩了门退出去。

“叔叔，”女孩打了个电话给板仓：“庭审结果一周就能出来吗？”

律师在那边给了肯定的回答：“我联系了法院，他们说没什么有争议的地方。”

纱夏顿了一会。

“不用在意，肯定是无罪，”猜出了女孩的忧虑，板仓马上出言安慰她：“等你妈妈身体好点，就该办出院手续了。”

听了这话纱夏放心了些，她巴不得早点把南接回去。

在医院睡觉实在太遭罪了，床也是小小的一张。

“我等会去问问医生。”

刚好，铃木护士就在护士站值班。

想起这位阿姨给妈妈洗过澡，纱夏觉得有点别扭。

她挂了电话就走到台子边，轻咳了两声想引起护士的注意。

“您好。”铃木应声抬头，和她打招呼。

名井小姐的女儿是来问她病人什么时候能出院的。

“如果实在是想的话，”看纱夏的表情，护士猜测要是有出院的表能填，她下一秒就会签字：“现在已经可以了。”

“不过…”铃木话里有话。

“不过什么？”女孩反应很快。

“名井小姐，”护士有点担忧：“她这个情况，出院以后要去戒毒所。”

戒毒所。

纱夏的心惶惶然地往无边夜色里沉了下去。

“在家可以吗？”她的问句显得紧张。

铃木的表情不轻松，她在资料夹里找什么东西。

纱夏看到那里面装了很多零零散散的宣传单，她瞥见了“运动康复”这几个字。

铃木抽了张纸出来，把它递给女孩。

自戒中心。

纱夏的脸黑了下去。

“在山梨县那边，”铃木告诉她：“离富士山很近，应该是日本数一数二的戒毒所了，和我们医院有合作。”

纱夏想把这张纸推回去，但护士合上了夹子。

“先拿着，”铃木没接：“说不定有用，和你妈妈商量一下。”

宣传单被强行塞进了女孩的右手里。

以为对方要离开了，谁知道她的脚步又回旋到自己身边。

“她现在可以吃番茄酱吗？”纱夏问她。

“番茄酱？”

护士对这种东西不感冒，她重复了一遍。

“可以的，”铃木点头，给出了可参考的建议：“控制量就好。”

五楼不高，懒得等电梯了，女孩走路下楼。

在靠近一楼的那个拐角时她手机响了。

纱夏按亮了屏幕，是桃打来的。

高中同学在名古屋读书，两人偶尔会在寒暑假约出来见面吃饭。

她接起，朋友的声音卷了微弱的哔波电流到达女孩耳边。

“怎么给我打电话？” 

“我的实习结束了，”桃在那头好像伸了个懒腰：“等几天就回东京。”

“这么快吗？”纱夏有点意外，她已经快和学校生活彻底脱节，总觉得论文答辩完没多久，还不至于就拿到聘书。

“我开始得早，你呢，”桃也很关心她：“留学的事应该也弄得差不多了吧？”

“差不多了。”纱夏的喉咙有点含混，不过很难察觉到。

“那就好，”朋友没在意，她好像在那边找什么东西：“什么时候去美国？”

“早着呢。”女孩自顾自地笑了。

“下个月能和我们班几个人一起聚一聚吗？”原来是这样的事情，桃还解释一句：“有人派我来邀请你。”

“我下个月事情有点多，”她想起了妈妈，决定委婉地拒绝：“可能来不了。”

“只是吃餐饭，”桃觉得可惜：“和我们平时出来那样。”

“家里出了事情。”纱夏轻轻地说，一般用这种理由就能阻断别人的邀约。

对面尴尬地沉默了两秒，桃再开口时有点小心翼翼的：“还好吗？”

“没事的，”纱夏还没走出医院大门：“但是大概率没办法过来。”

桃这才听出对方的语调里的确掺了不少落寞。

她们认识七年了，纱夏从没这样说过话。

“如果有什么需要帮忙的，”桃想了想，最后也只能这样应答：“可以和我聊聊。”  
“好。”纱夏不打算实施，脑子里装了太多事情，要爆炸了，倾给对方也无济于事。

尽管如此，她还是礼貌地道了谢。 

纱夏望见了洗手间，她觉得自己可以进去一趟。

“桃，”女孩要挂电话了：“你还有要说的吗？”

“没了。”桃知道朋友也许是在忙。

“等他们定好日期，”她补了句话：“我能再联系你吗？”

纱夏“嗯”了声，等着对面先挂断，再把手机放回了口袋。

她推开装了雪白色门的无人隔间。

戒毒所的宣传单被纱夏撕得粉碎。

她将那些带了毛边的纸片冲进了下水道里。

3  
纱夏刚走没多久，铃木就遇了差事。

报警的信号灯飙红，还有很扎耳朵的蜂鸣依着那阵节奏响。

这层楼有个上了年纪的老头，平时佝偻着背，走路就颤巍巍的，不知怎么家人没看住，这回他不小心摔了玻璃做的瓷杯，脚还在碎片上踩了一下，划了好几道口子。

护士进门就被那几个血印吓了一跳。

好在没有特别深的伤口，她干脆在病房里作了临时清创的工作。

取出残片的时候，姓中田的病人疼得嘶牙咧嘴的，他牙齿已经缺了好几颗，讲话时有点漏气，像少了扇叶的风箱在那呜呜响。

铃木安抚了受伤老人的情绪，保姆在旁边也很愧疚的样子，她出去上了个厕所，没成想回来就看到这幅场景。

护士的白衣服被弄脏了，猩红的血痕张牙舞爪地蔓延开，有点可怖。

她刚坐回原位，手臂还没从袖子里脱出来。

铃声又响了。

早就习惯这样的工作强度，铃木再次套上那件脏的外套。

这次是…她看一眼对应的房间号。

护士在口袋里摸着了用硬锡纸包好的药片。

铃木要照顾名井小姐，上次她开了一盒美沙酮，这种药要拿到总是很麻烦。  
以备万一，护士都是随身带着它。

映出来的光线是微微弱弱的，里面的窗帘还没拉开。  
她希望名井小姐是为了别的事找她，比如想看书…

护士在门口就听到南的呻吟。

瘾上来了…

病人的眉头因痛苦蹙在一起，她眨眼的动作一下比一下用力，好像在用所有的忍耐力去阻止自己的求救。

铃木伸手去摸名井小姐的额头。

她体温有点偏高，还抖得厉害，整个身子和过了水一样，贴着前胸的衣服都被洇得些许透明。

病人蜷缩起整个上半身，自发地折叠起来。

她的眼里全是泪水，浮现出悲伤和自弃的感情，嘴唇哆嗦着。

“好疼…”南似乎是个海难的溺水者，只能通过大口大口地喘息来维持生命：“难受…疼…”

“名井小姐，”铃木蹲下去，反握住病人冷得没有温度的手，试图和她沟通：“现在是戒断阶段的正常反应。”

南的整张脸都变得通红。

从额头上掉了两滴汗下来，水珠穿过了眉毛，变作眼泪一样的液体。

“好疼…”南用了很大的力气：“救救我…”

“给我吃药好不好？”名井小姐说话声音小小的：“我吃了药…就不痛了…就舒服了…”

“您再忍一下，这次吃了药，下次会更疼。”

不是不可以，为了清醒地参加庭审，名井小姐这两天都没怎么碰过安慰剂，按理来说是能吃一点的。

可是，戒毒毕竟是一个过程，一昧地满足病人的要求只能让情况变坏。

瘾还没戒掉，名井小姐就要先依赖上美沙酮了。

“给我吃药…”南在摇头，她过滤了那些真正为她好的话，那双眼睛哪里还有一点点尊严：“给我吃药…求你…求你给我吃一点…”

护士正要张嘴，听得另一道声音在背后响了。

铃木回过头去。

是站在原地发愣的纱夏。

女孩在慌乱之下随便就把手里提着的东西搁在地上。

纱夏就是见不得南哭。

她一个趔趄跪在了床边，眼睛红通通的。

妈妈的头发被汗黏成一缕缕的，乱七八糟地贴在额头上。

女孩想求助，她转头看护士，在那件衣服上瞧见了刺目的血迹。

“她怎么了？”纱夏拉了一下被子，没在妈妈身上看到什么伤口。

难道…

“纱夏…”南抓住她，好像女儿是她的救命稻草，她的自尊被蚂蚁啃噬的剧痛弄得彻底没了踪影。

“你帮妈妈求求阿姨，”纱夏第一次在南的眼里瞧到这样深的迷惘，她的瞳孔里好像钻进了什么不清不楚的东西：“你帮帮妈妈…”

她当着铃木护士的面开始讨好女儿。

“纱夏…”南勉强支起身子，用嘴巴去碰她的下颌线，呼吸毫无规律，乱得根本捉不住：“帮帮妈妈…”

纱夏被亲得脸颊泛红。

和痛苦的喘息冗杂在一起的是沉默，恐惧如同海绵，把其他的声音吸得没了踪迹。

两滴滚圆的泪水从女孩的眼眶里掉了出来。

纱夏总是听话的。

“给她一点点吧，”名井小姐女儿的声音蒙上了一层布，是从很远很远的地方传过来的：“我喂给她。”

铃木从口袋里翻出那片铝箔做的药板，用指甲划开了一个小口，往手心里倒了一颗白色的圆片。

“口服，”她告诉纱夏：“吃完以后没过多久可能会困。”

女孩接了过来，南的视线有点着迷地跟了那片药跑。

纱夏踩掉她的那双鞋，翻身往床上躺。

护士退了出去，她和名井小姐的女儿说了有异常情况再叫她。

“纱夏…”南虽然还在因阵痛发颤，但看向女儿的时候含了好多柔情：“你对我真好。”

她什么时候会这么直截了当地和自己说话？

纱夏的眼睛藏在浓密漂亮的睫毛投下的阴影里，其中的那点光像蜡烛火苗被吹熄一样地灭了。

南伸了舌头出来，要咬女儿手指夹着的那片药。  
纱夏无济于事地挣扎了一下。

没用。

女孩的手腕往回躲，南就追着它去。

都发生了什么？

妈妈怎么会变成这个样子？

纱夏再退不得半分，南抓了她的小臂。

女人用嘴含住了那片能让她舒服的药。

她连水都不要喝，直接吞了下去。

南闭上了眼睛，她往纱夏的怀里钻。

妈妈脸颊上的泪水蹭到了她，纱夏恍惚间觉得有阵滚烫的腐蚀疼痛印在了她的皮肤上。

“妈妈…”她捧着南的脸，想知道妈妈还看不看得见她。

女人的瞳孔里浊浊的一片，混乱的根源在那里肆意地生长。

南好像很幸福，她的嘴角带了笑。

妈妈现在蜷在她的怀里，纱夏却从未觉得她们间的距离有这么远。

南在被什么东西夺走，正从她的身边被夺走。

被神木堂夺走，被那个叫作伯利恒的毒品夺走，被美沙酮夺走。

这场分崩离析的解体…

如何阻止？

“我爱你，”女孩知道南可能什么都听不见：“妈妈，我爱你。”

妈妈很累，经历了这么多，她是该休息一下了。

嘴里全是泪水的咸湿味道，纱夏将许诺都给了她。

“我爱你，”女孩吻南的嘴巴，额头抵着她：“你变成什么样我都爱你。”

南不反抗，也不回应。

她不知道自己怎么才能留下妈妈。

“等我们回去，”纱夏把南搂得紧紧的，几乎是泣不成声：“我们回去就戒掉。”

女孩泪流满面，摇摇头换了个称呼。

反正妈妈听不见。

“名井南，”纱夏念她的名字：“名井南。”

“我爱你。”

女孩摩挲着南耳边那搓柔软的细发，室内的光线很暗，她其实看不太清妈妈的样子：“我特别特别爱你。”

纱夏牵妈妈来摸自己的脸，南的面容被她的泪水晕得模糊难辨。

给妈妈做好的饭，只能等她醒来再吃了。


	21. Chapter 21

1  
空气里有杂音，午夜间闪烁的电视机屏幕下的细碎雪花似乎在这个房间里飘落。

女儿的那双手指节分明，透白的皮肤底下埋了青色的纹路。

果皮转成了几个绕在一起的圈圈，没断。

纱夏在给南削苹果。

“是不是很厉害？”女孩没抬头，动作却不停。

南依然沉默，呼吸声怎么听都像是阵短促的叹息。

纱夏不急着讨要妈妈的回答。

女孩用手包了它的底，小刀没在里面切了两下。

被金属尖尖戳着的那一份小心地凑近了妈妈的嘴边。

南开始没反应，但是对方一定要她吃，坚持举了半天都不放下。

她垂了眼睛，咬了一小口。

纱夏不依不饶地，冰凉的硬块抵着她的嘴唇，有种强迫的意味。

南忽然一阵没由来的烦躁。

“我没胃口。”她将头偏过去。

为了控制要爆发的情绪，南闭着嘴，脸颊两侧浮现了点咬牙才会显出来的轮廓。

她求人的样子到底是有多下贱？

比起糟糕的意志力…

南无法原谅纱夏看到她犯瘾以后生出的怜悯。

小孩不晓得她的心思。

妈妈刚刚出了很多汗，现在应该不舒服，嘴唇有点不自然地泛白。

趁南再次昏睡，纱夏去找卖水果的店，用了自己的钱，给她挑了几个看起来颜色鲜艳的。

纱夏不放弃，仍旧好言好语地劝：“吃一点吧。”

女儿偏偏戳到了她的痛处。

“我说了我不吃。”

南的音量提高了很多，她推开了纱夏。

用的劲似乎太大了。

纱夏好像短暂地愣了两秒，就连南自己也没反应过来。

那柄插着水果的刀被碰掉，它撞在了地上，发出“叮当”一声。

没来得及担心女儿有没有受伤。

南怔怔地看纱夏把弄脏了的苹果放进嘴里，看她咀嚼，看她咽下去。

“确实不好吃。”女孩垂了眼睛，她低声下气的，找了个自圆其说的理由。

女儿把刚削好的苹果和那圈毫无断裂预兆的果皮丢进了垃圾桶里。

“不想吃就不吃了。”

南的肺里装了在燃烧的木炭，好像每呼吸一次就有黑灰色粉末喷出来。

纱夏凑近了，她没有迎上去，反而下意识地往后躲。

女孩悬在空中的手在发颤，她不可置信地盯着自己指尖看。

是有脏东西吗…

为什么妈妈不要她碰？

“你…”她漂亮的嘴唇在发抖，眼圈很快地红了：“是不想看到我？”

不是这样的…

南被施了什么咒术，她哑了口，眼睫蓄了液体，和坏掉的水龙头阀门似的。

我只是…

为什么说不出解释？

泪水压在她的眼底滚来滚去，就是没落出来。

记忆里以小孩子模样出现的女儿总信任她，总不怎么怕她。

可是纱夏现在在她面前露怯了。

女儿无辜的眼神像雨夜里被抛弃的家养狗，皮毛被淋得湿漉漉的。

南想抓住纱夏，但她的右手还没有痊愈，在犹豫的间隙里，女儿已经缩了回去。

纱夏的眉毛上结了层霜。

想着要给南吃第一口，她还没尝，捧着要送给妈妈的。

苹果明明很甜，甜得她喉头发苦。

如果妈妈是因为自己在才这么烦躁…

她走就是了。

纱夏侧过身在袋子里悉悉索索地翻什么东西。

她一声不吭，小心地把饭盒摆到南面前。

椅脚被拉响了，是女孩站了起来。

“我在外面，”纱夏好像犯了错，视线也畏畏缩缩的，她的眼睫闪个不停，不敢看南：“有事的话叫我。”

别走…

南攥住了被子，被纱夏离开时的落寞背影刺得半个字吐不出来。

她伤了女儿的心…

知道纱夏也很痛苦，还这样…

她盯着墙壁发呆。

雪白的颜色，什么都不会在上面留下痕迹。

明明从始至终都不舍得让纱夏受委屈的，她却越来越控制不了自己那点阴晴不定的情绪了。

怎么配得上女儿对自己的好？

天要黑了，缩在墙角的夕阳走不进来。 初夏阳光的那点温度都丢了，显得冷清凄惶。

没什么食欲，安慰剂的副作用比想象中严重很多。

南头晕得厉害，腹部左下方很不舒服，那里好像是胃，湿软的器官壁沿长了藤蔓的倒钩，疼得她直冒冷汗，不停地抽气。

她紧紧抓了那双筷子，等着阵痛从身体里消失。

不想吃任何东西，但是女儿给她做了。

盒子里装的是蛋包饭。

击垮南的是看起来有些可爱的小心思。

纱夏淋了层番茄酱在上面。

她都能想象女儿准备晚饭的样子。

被这样干净的爱保护着。

记得她所有的喜好…

喜欢什么，讨厌什么。

能做到这个份上…

如果能回到从前，日复一日的光阴就任它流淌。

都在一起这么久了，能跳过所谓的七年之痒。

拿到了纱夏的勇气。

和她这样继续相爱下去，等女儿回来以后。

一直相爱到死…

南吃不出味道，鼻子和嘴的感官是连在一起的，一边因眼泪被阻塞失灵，另一边就也陷入当机的状态。

理所应当，命运安排给所有正常人的路。

纱夏也要走的。

读书工作，结婚生子。

看不到彻底脱瘾的希望，如今她的生命一半都陷进黑洞里。

还能给纱夏带来什么…

是一段没头没尾的恋爱，还是一具被药拖垮了的身体？

她拆了颗薄荷糖，那也是女儿特意放进来的。

南闭了眼睛，被沾湿的漆黑睫毛贴在眼睑下面。

这么好的孩子被拴在她身边太可惜。

她走进盥洗室已经是一会以后的事了。

想整理仪容。纱夏最喜欢缠着自己说妈妈漂亮。

她对着镜子，不可置否。

漂亮吗？南苦笑了一下。

在玻璃光面里的女人也跟着扬起了嘴角。

卧蚕上有明显的青黑色，有些显老了。

流泪的原因，生出的细纹被肿起来的眼皮遮住了。

尽管位于后脑勺的疤痕拆线以后剃掉的头发不多，而且她都去过庭审了…

南还是担心会显得滑稽。

她微微低了头，好在没有多明显，看不出来。

可是…南皱起眉。

她有白头发了。

不希望纱夏嫌弃这点年龄的象征，南用搁在一旁的梳子顺了几下，将银白的细丝藏进了更深的地方。

要是能化妆就好了，会更好看。

她摇摇头，想笑自己，没必要这么大费周章。

所幸身体已经恢复得差不多，面颊上原先那点红晕也给面子地现了身影。

外面的世界涂了层浓黑的颜料，室内的灯接二连三地亮起。

南拉开门出去，倚着墙靠的那个影子马上就站直了。

白光蒙蒙地拢住纱夏。

她的轮廓被晕得特别柔和，好像西方世界的某幅油画里走出来的、专门施人恩惠的天使。

南照惯例进行饭后散步，没理她。

纱夏可能是担心，安静地跟在后面，速度和她保持得一模一样。

妈妈快的话她就快，慢的话，她脚步也会变得慢。

女人漆黑的发像泼墨般自然流泻，颈后露出的皮肤被衬得更白。

纱夏的目光没法离开妈妈，她好像要把南的身形都刻进眼睛。

静谧的洪波一点点占据了两人踏足的地方。

纱夏一般都是在九点左右回家，南经过护士站的时候望见了那个时间显示屏，红色的信号灯告诉她现在是晚上七点。

她踱步至病房门口，女儿也停下来了。

当家长这么久，南真的拉不下脸皮为自己像三岁小孩一样的幼稚行为道歉。

可如果自己不说话，纱夏肯定还要守着。

女儿在望不到尽头的爱里强撑，连丝毫的怨言都没有。

纱夏显然没想到妈妈会突然转过身来。

她像一只被吓到的小鹿，先前因为难过耷拉下去的双眼立刻瞪得水灵灵的滚圆。

为了不和妈妈对视，纱夏马上又低了头。

没做错任何事，女儿谨小慎微的举措让南很不是滋味。

她往前走了几步，手捧住了纱夏的脸。

女孩脸颊上的肉被南用掌心往里挤，她的嘴巴因此噘了起来，整个人看上去都懵懵的，宝石一样漂亮的眼珠子慌张地转了几轮，轻盈的睫毛也在上下翻动。

“不是要你罚站，”南的语气也听不出喜怒：“进来吧。”

南松了她，先一步走到里面。

纱夏在门口犹豫了一会，还是决定听妈妈的。

女孩随手将门关上了。

灯被按灭。

没顾得上回头，她一下什么都看不见了。

纱夏没有任何准备就被突兀地扔进了黑暗里，僵在那没动。

始作俑者同样看不清，她被绸缎样光滑的墨色蒙了眼睛，依了纱夏呼吸的动静才转到她身边。

南伸手抱住了女儿。

她叹了口气，声音好像关在毛玻璃里，沙沙的。

“对不起。”

得到如此说法在纱夏的意料之外。

被南赶走以后，她不过就缩在没人看见的地方哭了一会。

说委屈…谈不上。

好像也可以理解妈妈的心情，纱夏没想讨要这个道歉。

女儿没说话，南开始紧张了。

她不该发脾气的。

南抬手去摸纱夏的脸，从她英挺的眉毛一路摸到有好看形状的嘴唇。

“不高兴了？”她说这话时不像母亲，反而像谁的妻子。

“没有。”纱夏在想事情，一下惊醒，反应过来自己不该沉默。

“真的？”南主动在女儿肩窝那蹭了两下，她平稳清浅的呼吸扑在对方身上。

“真的。”纱夏为了强调，垂着的那支手牵了妈妈，轻轻地捏了一下，顺便将南揽进了怀里。

南松了口气，她抬头看纱夏。

离得近，女儿眼里跳动的光点好像两盏灯，悬在辽阔又宁静的湖面上。

还能在少女的眉目间找到点年轻人应有的青涩幼稚。

只不过那种神态现下躲起来了，要不是南熟悉纱夏的样貌，肯定寻不见。

她希望女儿能慢点长大。

要想这样做的话…

“我出院以后要去哪？”南轻声问她。

自己这个状态只能给纱夏添麻烦。

女儿的呼吸声像一下就蹿高了的火苗。

“你想去哪？”她再开口的时候身体都在发抖。

“不是有地方，”南自嘲的语气里泄露出疲惫：“专门给我这种人…”

妈妈在说戒毒所…

“哪种人？”纱夏抱她的力气变得大了，直接打断了她：“你是哪种人？”

她不会让妈妈一个人去的，不会让她一个人被关在里面。

“不去，”纱夏的头埋在她肩膀上不住地摇：“我们回家。”

女儿的侧脸那里一片冰冰凉凉的水痕，是眼泪。

“别说傻话，”南心里的发条被拧得很紧：“你也看到了。”

女儿的喉咙里有极力压制的呜咽，摆明了是还想和自己回旋。

南果断地抛下一个不知是更伤谁的事实，她截了纱夏剩下的愿望。

“你马上要到国外念书了。”

这句话是陈述句，纱夏应声松开了她。

她的目光划过南的脸庞，好像含了千言万语要对妈妈说。

纱夏眨巴着那双雾蒙蒙的大眼睛，眼底蛰伏的情绪让南胸口发痛。

她只是沉默，当作没看见。

南靠着纱夏，鼻子很酸。

十二年的厚重岁月在此刻发了光。

纱夏还是爱她。

“在家几个月而已，”女孩对南露出个显得悲伤却又温暖的笑：“你不可以陪我吗？”

“就我们两个，”她在燃烧那点可怜的尊严乞求妈妈：就我们…”

纱夏实在是忍不住了，她未完的话被堵在胸口里，替代品是模糊的抽噎。

好像可以不遗憾了…

能走到这里，总归是圆满的。

纱夏乍看像混血儿一样迷人深邃的眸子里噙满了真心。

有遥远的环形星云在那边闪耀，那是照亮南无望生命的源头。

她却好像再也碰不到了。

女儿到现在还不明白。

从头到尾，其实都是她陪着自己。

南“嗯”了一声，算是答应了纱夏的请求。

她压了所有的筹码。

手里的底牌是看了又看。

打出去就有可能赢回快要消失不见的未来…

还真是不舍得丢掉它。

鲜血为养料，眼泪为水源。

南也是第一次看到。

从残垣断壁里生出的花…

在败谢以前，竟能开得如此夺目动人。

2  
板仓知道南在今天出院，他抽空来找她。

病人肯定不至于急得一大早就走，他还特意挑了上午的时间。

一审结果出来了，毫无意外是无罪的判决。

虽然南说文书寄给她就行，但到了这种日子，板仓认为还是有必要去一趟。

男人带了些补品，他本来要亲自去选，糟糕的生活常识却给爱人嘲笑了一番，老婆说这东西要是给身子弱的病人吃了，好不容易出院的名井律师得再住进去。

板仓悻悻地退下了，要送给下属的礼物都是妻子挑的，他希望能尽到心意。

没告诉南，本是要给她一个出其不意的惊喜…

板仓很有气势地拉开了门，问候的话还没说出口，就恨不得现在钻进地缝里消失。

南坐在床上，这位难得有什么丰富表情的律师在笑。

不是那种笑意只在嘴角，却没进到眼睛里的笑。

是真心实意的…

如果仅仅是这样也就算了，板仓再定睛。

和她盖着同一床被子的人是纱夏。

由南亲自承认过的…

这下要怎么称呼？

空气似乎凝住了，两位工作同事在对视之后都不约而同地沉默。

“叔叔好。”南的女儿和他打招呼了。

“上午好，纱夏。”他和女孩问好，看到两人牵在一起的手，视线马上移开。

南的神态有点生硬，她轻咳了一声，警告老板不要乱讲话。

板仓捏了把汗，选择缄默不语，将礼物放到旁边。

他正儿八经地穿了西装，褶皱很难抹平，所以没坐下。

“怎么还带这么多东西？”南先打破这种有些尴尬的局面，她的视线落在板仓带进来的包装礼盒上。

“很久没来看你了，”板仓的来意很明显：“一点心意而已。”

为了防止南继续推辞，他紧接着开口：“在路上还担心来了碰不到你。”

南弯起眼睛：“再晚点就真的碰不到了。”

“怎么？”板仓问下属。

“我们打算九点十五走。”纱夏在为她解释，女孩按亮了手机屏幕，看一眼时间。

果然，只剩下十分钟。

男人咂舌，没想到南真的这么赶。

看来他运气还行，没扑空。

既然都准备离开，板仓不好厚脸皮跟着南走，可有些话也不方便给在场的纱夏听。

他在犹疑，想单独和南谈谈的意向被她捕捉到了。

“纱夏，”她偏过去嘱咐女儿：“你先去车上好不好？”

“不好。”纱夏皱起鼻子摇了摇头。

南被拒绝，表情里闪过微微的惊讶。

“你不知道车停在哪，”小朋友的睫毛缀了灿阳的金光：“我就在门口等你。”

和另一个知道她们关系的人共处一室，南的定力显然不比从前，她眼里闪动的爱意都溢出来，要遮不住了。

南赶快不再看她。

“好。”她放掉了女儿的手，让对方起来。

纱夏掀开盖在两人身上的被子，转到一边去穿鞋。

板仓喊了女孩的名字，在她要走之前将那堆七七八八的东西硬塞给她，还略带歉意地说有些重了。

不过纱夏并不这么认为，她没有抱怨，只笑意盈盈地接过。

少女的唇角含了一个吻，那个弧度折起的间隙里盛满浅色的蜜。

她身上绽放的气息像缓慢到来的灼灼夏日，却卷起阵不属于炎热时节的馥郁花香。

确认纱夏消失在门外，男人才调侃下属。

“在恋爱？”

“没有。”南定了定神，很快就恢复到从容不迫的样子。

不过她脸上的温度没褪掉，双颊还是粉色的。

南上次口口声声说她们已是曾经的爱人，于是板仓毫无提防心地冒失闯进来。

信了她这句话的人才是蠢到家了。

被纱夏这么纯粹热烈的爱包裹着…

真有人能忍住不回应吗？

板仓挺愿意就这个话题劝劝她，不要再嘴硬下去。

可南是纱夏的母亲…

作为外人，不身处对方进退两难的僵局，没有资格指手画脚。

“之后的打算考虑好了吗？”他转移了话题，在公文包里翻什么东西。

“嗯，”南想起和女儿讨论出的结果：“会去戒毒中心。”

“什么时候去？”找到了，板仓将那个文件夹抽出来。

“晚点吧，”南淡淡地道了句：“先在家待着。”

听闻此话的男人扬起了脑袋，他看着情绪没什么起伏的南，忍不住皱了眉头。

“在家…”板仓在怀疑她的决定：“要多久？”

南的眉睫投下了深深的暗影，女儿要留学的事板仓知道：“我想把纱夏送过去再治疗。”

“你女儿在美国不是也要租房吗，要不让她早点住过去，”板仓提了建议：“这样你也可以快些开始…”

他停顿了，从表情看，好像同事不是这个意思。

“送她…”律师推敲了一下南的措辞里藏着的逻辑。

“你不会是…”板仓点出了她的想法，有些着急：“要陪她去纽约？”

不否认，就是肯定了。

南没说话。

她很清楚，自己的身体就是个定时炸弹。

可女儿要在外面待这么久，还是第一次出远门。

若不去看纱夏以后两年在什么地方生活…

哪里又放得下心？

“你在想什么？”板仓这次为南的案子接触了不少有瘾的人，清楚这情势算得上严峻：“越拖到后面就越难戒。”

南没反驳，只是自顾自地说起另一件事：“有一年我说要和你请假，还记得吗？”

对方云里雾里。

她意识到是自己强人所难，补充了细节：“后来我反悔的那次。”

这么一讲，板仓才勉强找着了些记忆。

“有点印象。”男人点头。

南很少找理由不来上班，破天荒和他讨了不短的假期，自己也答应了。

结果没多久她又说不要休假了。

南不是出尔反尔的人，那时板仓觉得奇怪。

但这事实在过去太久，也没造成什么不好的后果，他早记不太清具体情况。

“那年纱夏毕业，”南脸庞的线条格外柔软：“我想带她去外面玩的。”

板仓那张嘴一时间打开又闭上。

原来是这样。

没休假就表示没去成，南这个大忙人也许又遇上什么事了。

今年赶巧碰上纱夏读完大学…

他知道了，语气还是放软了：“你想补给纱夏？”

“不是。”

南的眼角出现了带笑的弧度，声音温得好似用手捧出的一掬泉。

“是她补给我。”

板仓不再有异议，也不再追究南是不是搞反了角色。

“和纱夏说了吗？”他觉得另一个当事人也要晓得才行。

“说了的。”

女儿帮她办手续，戒毒所要南住进去的具体日期，必须要和纱夏报备才行。

既然纱夏也知情，板仓没责怪她了。

他这下注意到南手上的夹板拆了，它上次出庭时还在。

对方跟着视线低头。

“差不多好了，”南告诉板仓医生对她的嘱咐：“只是不能提重东西。”

“你身体恢复得还不错，”女人的脸色不差，板仓好歹还是松了口气：“在家也要好好休养。”

“我知道的。”她应下，接过老板递来的东西。

褐色的文件袋，南从开口的缝隙里看见了那叠薄文书。

一审的无罪判决。

好像还装了什么东西，她听见有个小物件擦过纸张的声响，是金属发出来的…

女人稍微倾斜了信封，旋即愣了一下。

她低头，律师徽章掉进了手心。

“上次那群警察把你办公室弄得乱七八糟，”板仓有点抱歉，看南摩挲着徽章正中间那个褪色的天秤图案：“我不好翻，就带了这个过来。”

她将泛银光的圆片又放了进去，没再看：“麻烦你了。”

“有时间可以回去整理一下，我用备用钥匙上了锁。”

“谢谢，”南还想说什么话：“我可能…”

“你没有刑事犯罪的记录，”板仓出言安慰她：“等你戒掉毒瘾，继续来事务所做律师就好，其他什么都不用担心。”

南不敢说好，不敢答应。

她真希望这样的愿景能得以实现。

“谢谢。”

她出来的时候没遇见铃木护士，却和那位谢了顶的主治医生打了照面，他们寒暄地握了手。

南和板仓一起走进这个时段人少得不太正常的电梯。

她穿了件薄点的亚麻色长衫，黑色的提包被挎在肘间。

嘴巴的颜色有些浅了，南依习惯涂上了口红。

不是这些天第一次走出医院。

裁判审理的那天她去过法庭。

可意义不同，心境自然也无法相比。

今天…

南看到女儿空着手在玻璃门后面等她。

是和纱夏一起回家的日子。

“我以为你们还要聊一会。”纱夏站到她身侧。

“等很久了？”南牵过女孩。

“没有。”纱夏回答她。

板仓叔叔站在妈妈身边高高大大的，他们的氛围看上去很搭。

她犹豫了两秒，手指挤进了南的指缝。

板仓的车没和纱夏停在一起，他要绕到另一边去。

这正好是他所希望的。

巴不得赶紧走，纱夏和护食似地护着南，肉麻得他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“有什么帮得上忙的尽管联系。”知道南在东京的朋友不算多，有的那么几个可能还都是事务所的同事，他的诺言很慷慨。

“你事情多，”南委婉地拒绝他：“以后不要再操心了。”

板仓没理，他径直望向南的女儿：“你妈妈不联系我的话，你联系我。”

女孩倒没点头，只应了声，她礼貌地谢过板仓叔叔，目送他走了以后才动。

纱夏帮妈妈拉了车门，她接着打开驾驶座，坐上属于南的那个位置。

南可是第一次看这情景，她觉得很新奇。

“还是我开回家？”靠纱夏打点方方面面的琐事，南怕辛苦她。

“不相信我？”女儿有模有样地起步，方向盘都在她手上牢牢把着了，南再怎么说也没法将它夺过来，只好又坐了回去。

算了，万一驾驶的时候她不舒服了怎么办？

她转念想想，主动放弃了。

南乖乖靠在座位上，不由自主地侧了头盯着女儿看。

她没意识到自己的视线有多直白，弄得女孩半张脸都有点热。

“要不睡一下，”纱夏有点忐忑，独自开车或者接美沙的时候她都不紧张，妈妈坐在边上，不知怎的，她倒是有种被检视的错觉：“到了我叫你。”

南挑起眉，这句话她以前常说——对早上被自己喊醒抱上车以后还犯瞌睡虫的女儿说。

没想到她有天也能听到…

从没在自己的车上享受过这样的待遇，南倒真想尝试看看。

她动了动身子，在找舒服的姿势。

“那我睡了？”没想到南这么好说话，还没解释堵车可能会费时间，她就用余光瞥见妈妈闭好了眼睛。

“好。”纱夏之后都没再出声，她连换挡的力道都很轻。

车里开了空调，温度定在二十六，有出风口对着妈妈，扇叶往下打也会朝南吹。

纱夏在等红绿灯的间隙扭过去拿了毯子，把它披在妈妈身上。

南没有动，她好像就睡着了，纤长的睫毛偶尔轻颤一下，眉头没有像毒瘾发作时那样紧紧拧在一起，呼吸声很平稳。

不过三十来分钟的路，她竟做了个梦。

接到了大官司，案子马上要审了，关键时刻南找不到审案的法庭在哪。

门上的数字牌号不断地变换，她听见自己的高跟鞋踩在地板上发出尖锐的声响。

南想要拉一个路人问问，才发现平日人满为患的大楼空空如也。

阴冷的湿气绕着脊背往上爬，暗处好像躲着什么东西哼哧哼哧地喘气。

脑海里划过了神木堂的那张脸，她有些害怕，倒退了往后走。

黑暗里浮现了两只眼睛，南差点惊叫出声。

下一秒她就被什么东西扑倒，肩膀抵在了冷冰冰的墙上。

南不敢看，她尽全力地反抗，手和脚却怎么都使不上劲，像抽了骨头以后只剩了软绵绵的肉。

那东西身上全是毛，散发着热量。

但它来回弄了这么久，好像只是要和她玩，用的力气也小，没有要伤害她的意思。

南缓缓地睁了眼。

原来是只很大的白狗。

它在南面前摇尾巴，见她理自己了，高兴得连兽耳都竖起来晃，还凑近了舔她。

“痒…”被又湿又热的舌头碰，南缩了脖子躲，憋不了笑。

这下她是真的醒过来了。

纱夏和她之间隔了层毯子，作乱的人就是她。

女儿一直伏在耳边亲自己。

叫醒服务也太热情了，南被吻得一脸口水。

只是夸张手法。

见她醒了，女儿的吻转移到了她的嘴唇，探了舌头进来。

纱夏的吻总是很甜的，甜得南忍不住和她多亲几下。

不过刚刚还在睡觉，南眼皮很重，被吻得晕乎乎的，不小心将细毛吸进了鼻子里。

她当机立断地用手撑住纱夏的肩膀，头偏过去，打了一个小小的喷嚏。

怕妈妈感冒，纱夏挡在空调的出风口前面。

“睡得还好吗？”

“睡得好。”南不打算告诉女儿自己做了个梦。

还梦到你了。

想起那只狗，她觉得那就是纱夏。

如果直截了当地和女儿说她是小狗，纱夏肯定会和她闹情绪的。

女孩跟着南笑，没有任何意义的幼稚举动。

妈妈开心她就开心。

纱夏眼睫上架起了色彩分明的霓虹：“到家了。”

“嗯。”南伸手捏女儿的鼻子。

记得很清楚，由自己领回家时那个坐在副驾驶座上沉默不语的女孩。

谢谢你…

她的心软绵绵地化成一滩水。

来接我回家。

3  
以前南从不觉得自己恋床，没想到一躺进熟悉的被窝以后就丢了戒心。

一觉过了下午，窗帘都没必要继续拉上了，原先透的光都转成了夜间的暗影，一点也不刺眼。

睡了得有三四个小时，她的力气恢复得很好。

女人将被子翻到一边再起身，她简单地铺了两下床以后扯开了罩在落地窗上的布。

虽然发生的事可谓是为她带来了翻天覆地的变化，但南不得不承认，东京还按照它一如既往的规律行进。

上万块碎片组成的拼图，缺她一人无伤大雅。

噪音被厚重的透明板隔绝了，城市的夜景伏在她脚下，流动的车光灯像海里的鱼。

海底的世界庞然又安静。

其实令南惊讶的远不止于此，刚进家门她就说过了。

家具摆设丝毫未动，衣柜里的服饰也按她的习惯挂在原位。

南有种只出门几天的错觉。

尽管只是穿着睡裙，大腿光裸着，南也没觉得很冷，毕竟进入夏天以后气温还在升。

她坐在乳白色的大理石台上，双手捧着膝盖，眉眼间透出的气质倒干净得有几分小孩的样子。

真好…

纱夏还能再陪她一会。

南在发呆，她生病以后就经常发呆，所以期间听到了乐音也没在意。

吃完安慰剂以后她各路妖魔鬼怪都见过了，这下南更加以为是自己又产生了什么飘渺的幻觉。

可是…

好像真是家里的音响发出的声音，南的耳朵捉到了她完全不熟悉的旋律。

节拍和韵律都很好，每个音符都清晰可辨。

卡点的节奏像华尔兹，不够复杂的圆舞曲。

她喜欢听古典音乐没错，虽然厉害，也不至于每首都熟稔于心，更没强到能幻想出一支从没听过的曲子。

难道自己吸毒以后成了艺术家，能编曲了？

南猜了个大概，她压下门把手。

纱夏坐在沙发上，看样子是刚洗了澡，挂在脖子那的毛巾垂了两端下来。

女儿换了套显得居家的衣服，上半身是颜色温和的棉质短袖，她穿了五分裤，露在外面的小腿线条很漂亮，皮肤水水润润的，透出健康的粉色。

女孩的头发没完全干，但也差不多了，她晃晃脑袋，南觉得水珠都撇到了她脸上来——

其实没有，只不过沐浴露和洗发水混在一起的香味很清新，是没有腥气的雨后土壤，南被葱郁的青草和长势茂盛的松木环着。

纱夏把家里那个音碟机开了，里面正转着唱片。

果然是她放的…

南看女儿张了双手，是拥抱的邀请。

她顺从地坐到纱夏的膝盖上，帮她擦起了头发。

“没吵到你吧？”女儿领了好意，搂上她的腰。

“没有。”

女孩手掌的温度很暖和，南挂的空挡，乳房没有被内衣裹着，对方的眼神让她心跳不由自主地有些加速。

纱夏歪过脑袋想碰碰妈妈，一下意识到头发是湿的，还是坐着没动。

“去了音像店？”南掌管家里的一切唱片，确认正在放的这张不是自己买回来的。

“前几天。”纱夏的眼里躺着轮弯月，有点得意：“医生要我多陪你做你喜欢的事，要满足你的爱好。”

“你觉得我喜欢做什么事？”南一下来了兴致。

女儿头朝那边扬：“喜欢听这种音乐。”

南心情很好地笑笑：“还有吗？”

“喜欢看书。”要不是自己学了文学，在阅读量上不可能追过妈妈。

“读书费眼睛，”纱夏补充一句：“你想看什么告诉我，我讲给你听。”

“这么好，”南打趣道：“什么都可以？”

“嗯，家里没有的书都可以，”怕牛皮吹过了，女孩又改了口：“太偏的不行。”

南等着纱夏继续说，女儿的头发不会再淌水了，她停了手上的动作。

“喜欢窝在家里。”妈妈比她的同龄人还宅，逛街什么的都是提前列好清单才出去，住在新宿这么方便的地方，实在是太浪费了。

这算什么爱好…

南有点无奈。

“喜欢吃的东西有很多，”纱夏轻轻掰指头，好像在数：“我都做给你吃。”

“吃那么多会长胖的。”南被女儿可爱到了。

“就是要长胖，”纱夏破天荒地捏了妈妈的脸颊肉，为她证明：“你太瘦了。”

还有什么呢？

好像也没了。

妈妈工作那么忙，闲下来一般也就做这些，偶尔会捣弄香水香薰这种东西，但两人都靠聊天度过大多数时间。

她们说话说得多，纱夏总爱分享自己的生活，南就一直做她的倾听者。

她从小跟着南长大，那些习惯都被对方摸得很清楚了。

纱夏当然也想听南说她的事，尤其想知道二十二岁以前的南经历过什么。

不过妈妈几乎从不主动聊起，她也就不过问。

既然已经知道了难言之隐…

“妈妈还有喜欢做的事吗？”她提问的方法有些谨慎，就算南不愿意告诉她，也不至于特别尴尬：“我不知道的。”

纱夏偷偷观察南的沉默。

对方好像不是不想答，只是在等什么东西。

女孩的直觉没错。

南在光线不足的客厅里肆无忌惮地盯着纱夏看。

西洋音乐有魔力，给女儿镀了层英伦贵族的装点。

坐在纱夏并拢的腿上，南的屁股贴着少女的皮肤，中间只隔着一层遮羞的内裤。

和女儿之间竟能产生如此致命的吸力，真不知是该哭还是该笑。

纱夏这张男女通杀的脸，还有她爱自己爱得对一切都不管不顾了的疯狂…

她的存在就足让南血液里迸发出一阵不详的躁动。

“当然有。”她起来，尾音上扬，手拉着女儿，把对方也拽动了。

“什么？”女孩不明白其中原因，还是听话地站直了身体。

录进这张碟里的大抵都是华尔兹，总算播到了南熟悉的那首。

不想将剩下的日子潦草地过完。

想留住纱夏不谙世事的表情，想让幸福的光辉永远停在她的脸上。

终局到来之前，这具残破的身体要是能讨纱夏欢心，要她做什么都愿意。

“陪我跳完这支舞。”她将手搭上了女儿的腰。

南的眼里滚动了旖旎不清的情愫，眸子里明灭的光点不停地闪，好像濒临失控的漩涡。

“我就告诉你。”

4  
碟还没放完，纱夏懒得关了，音乐毫不吝啬地在客厅响。

她抱着妈妈倒退了走，跌跌撞撞地开了主卧的门。

南求欢的信号很明显，她要女儿专心，自己却伸了舌头去舔她喉头那块不明显的软骨。

“妈妈喜欢跳舞？”纱夏的手撑在南耳朵两侧，猜到了她在上一轮留下来的答案。

与自己从社团里学到的三脚猫功夫有别。

妈妈能把最简单的舞步跳得优雅动人，基本功应该很好，和她这个门外汉显然不在同一个水平。

“答对了，”她夸女儿聪明：“不过很久没跳了。”

纱夏的爱意毫不掩饰地露出来：“好看。”

“哪里好看？”南懒懒地笑，不等对方回答就自己撩开睡裙下摆，牵着女儿来捏她的胸乳。

妈妈该长肉的地方真是饱满得毫不含糊。

女孩无法抗拒这种动人的诱惑，她一使劲，勾着南和自己一起落进软绵绵的被絮里。

“哪里都好看。”不知道妈妈是不是要这个回答，纱夏反正从来不藏她的心意。

她有多喜欢妈妈，就明明白白地全部给她。

她们黏糊糊地亲了一会。

纱夏松开了这个吻，她明知故问：“想干嘛？”

南主动用腿勾了纱夏，抬腰去蹭她。

知道女儿会为自己倾倒。

“想要你…”

妈妈对她好热情。

两片被气流卷起的白羽一起打着旋飘落，纱夏的心尖痒得发疼。

南不刻意压抑声音，她的欲念在被少女唤醒。

纱夏亲吻妈妈翘起来的乳头，亲吻她肚脐旁边的那颗痣，亲吻她看起来很需要被填满的花穴。

前戏做得充足，女儿的手指无阻拦地往里插。

等着被操的小嘴很贪心地吞了两根，南都能感觉到自己身体的渴望。

穴肉迫不及待地缠住了女儿身体的一部分。

被占有…

暧昧不明的微响在蔓延。

南看纱夏在黑暗里爱她的样子，看她的眉梢爬满了天真的欢喜，竟满足得要落泪。

真的很喜欢你。

为了不把这个秘密说出口，她只能用女儿的名字去藏它。

妈妈在叫她。

可是这种声调让人隐约地觉察到悲伤，纱夏心里好像都混进了什么硌得她发涩的碎石。

“妈妈难受吗？”她干脆问她。

南本想好好回答。

“没…嗯…”

女儿故意掰开了她的腿根，那异物一下进得更深。

她低低地喘了出来，被弄得很狼狈。

南反应过来，纱夏的问句只是有意让她分神才使的假动作。

坏蛋…

就知道折腾人。

南决定以同样的恶作剧回击。

她搂住纱夏的脖子，为了不给对方发现自己害羞的表情，头还埋进了女儿的肩窝。

“好厉害…”

年轻人的肌肉都绷紧了。

鼓舞对她而言很是受用，女孩现下只知道无法无天地进攻妈妈，动作在粗暴与缠绵间来回地换。

南在任何一次床事里都没有这么放荡过，她往浪了叫，用来夸纱夏的词色情又直接。

被剥得赤身裸体。

少年人对性爱的需求是不知疲倦的腻歪，南应允了这种无理性的掠夺。

她听见纱夏压得低低的坏笑，女儿好久没这样笑给她听过。

不要纱夏忘记她…

就算以后纱夏爱上了其他人，也不想要她忘了自己。

南被快感拍打得失了神，她眼前的画面有些失焦。

纱夏没有心力去发掘这些异常，她彻底沉到了南的身体里去。

她俯下来狂吻南，雨点一样的吻不停地落。

“妈妈，”纱夏恨不得把南和自己揉在一起，骨肉都相合了才好：“我喜欢你…”

最傻的傻瓜，凑崎纱夏，她的女儿，她年轻又无畏的爱人。

南没应答，她的泪腺先一步失守，顶峰跟着到了。

“不哭…”纱夏对她好细心，一下就发现了，她动作变得慢：“不哭…不要你哭…”

被浪冲起来以后南仿佛站在云巅，随时要跌落下去。

偏偏女儿还埋在下面，口手并用地安慰她。

南摸不到她，脚踩空了好几次，心脏被悬起，要蹦出嗓子眼的失重感让她乱了阵脚。

“纱夏…纱夏…”她想要女儿来抱自己，呜咽着念她的名字。

妈妈唤得她骨头都酥了。

女孩有求必应，她的吻徘徊到上面，单手将南从汪洋里捞了起来。

纱夏用指腹揉着妈妈的小家伙。

肉芽发红挺立了她也不放过，硬要把南揉出水。

南泄了身，她小声地哭，感觉心正碎成一片一片的，每一片却都被女儿填得满满当当。

纱夏搂着妈妈转了个圈，南伏在了她身上。

女孩在无数个吻中间来回地钳住她以后又松开。

“你…”南说话也有点断续，她的哽咽还没有停止：“干什么？”

纱夏又啄了她一下。

“亲你。”女儿真的好知足，她身上原先雾霭样的阴云终于被拨开。

南还想要让纱夏再开心点，可是她已经没劲了。

如果吃点药的话，也许会更有力气…

第一次有想要主动去碰安慰剂的念头，这个突生的想法让南猛一下陷入了恐惧。

不行。

南努力将自己开始退败的意志停在原地。

妈妈的身体有点不自然的紧张。

纱夏当南累了，客厅里的乐声早就停下，大概过了一阵子。

女孩也很有耐心。

她像抚摸猫咪一样为南顺毛，手掌在妈妈光裸的背上游走，还不够特别安分，一路摸到她浑圆挺翘的屁股，捣乱地轻拍，逗得妈妈在她怀里扭了几下。

南慢慢缓了劲回神，察觉到女儿褪了方才的侵略性。

今晚她的确把自己当成了纱夏圈养的宠物，但目的可不仅是求得对方的温柔。

要主人疼她爱她…

她迎着纱夏略带疑问和惊喜的视线再次坐直了身体。

南挺起腰。

她掀开纱夏的衣服，送了湿淋淋的蜜穴上去，那两瓣软肉贴住了女儿的小腹。

少女率直的目光打在她身上。

花蒂跟着摩擦的动作勃起胀大了，情液洇入女儿皮肤细腻的纹理之间。

她耳朵烫得难受。

“不累？”纱夏像纸张边沿一样锋利的眼神此刻格外柔软。

南凑上去舔了女儿的嘴唇，退开时啃了一口。

“你累了？”

不用明说，这样妄为的举动不可能被纱夏忽略。

南作势要拍开女孩的手，是讥诮的挑衅。

纱夏俊俏的面孔即使在黑暗里也有起伏，相貌宛若刀刻斧凿出来的。

南隐隐约约看见纱夏贝壳一样洁白的牙齿因为笑露在外面。

她的妈妈好野。

南在她面前头一回这么张扬放肆，凌乱的头发软软地挂在眉间。

要是开灯了更好，肯定能看见散在脖子周围和锁骨旁边的点点印记。

纱夏特别吃这一套。

挑战这只刚成年的小狐狸不是很明智的选择，她乖巧的无害样子是假象，环在颈边的绒毛早就长好了，带了一圈属于烈火的红色。

“别后悔。”纱夏的嗓音比演奏家拉响的提琴更好听。

女孩在她胸前一下一下地亲，啃噬美食的粘腻动静让南浑身发软。

再次为了纱夏滴滴答答地湿了个透，南腿根间那张嫩得发红的小嘴一开一合，亮晶晶的蜜汁沾满她又白又紧的屁股。

女儿空了只手来牵她。

两人的掌心贴在一起，十指扣得很死。

南放任自己的身体承受过负荷的快感。

不再背弃那点渴望，她乞求纱夏做个慈悲的施予者，只管放开了来干她，带她到极乐之地。

南抱紧女儿的脑袋，那点支撑思考的能力正缓缓地流走。

真好，除了毒品以外，还能为纱夏失控。

南用力地回吻她的孩子。

爱到如死一样。

如今纱夏也要消失在她的世界尽头了。

她知道纱夏不会忘记她的。

到分离的那天…

南凝视女儿的发旋，滚烫的眼泪像几欲碎裂的冰晶一样被最后那点缱绻的温度融化。

一定会好好和她说再见。


	22. Chapter 22

1  
五月里的一场美梦。

南赤裸地沐浴在夜晚编好的幻境里，浑身散发着炫目的美。

她的腿被架起来，臀瓣已经让纱夏揉得发热，下面那张嘴水光潋潋的。

被摧山搅海的快意折磨得不剩半分颜面，她竟从中寻到了某种隐秘的瘾头。

南脸颊上绯红的一片，全身泛起情潮带来的颜色，眸子里荡漾的月影被颤如蝶翼的睫毛遮住了。

半条命都给了女儿，在她那只手里捏着，南一句像样的话也说不出，细软的哭喊都变得高亢。

纱夏目不转睛地盯着她看。

和天使一样干净又不可亵渎的脸蛋有区别，妈妈的小穴有最贪心的脾性，总好生地伺候着她，绞紧了手指就要往里吞。

女孩在南汗湿的鬓角那亲了亲，眼里有执迷不悟的痴嗔。

纱夏年少懵懂时，心里就只有妈妈了。

要她苟活，撤回这覆水难收的爱…

比同生共死更痛。

凛然不可犯的妈妈也成了尘世间的凡人。

会为肉欲折服，甘愿在她的面前卖力地扭腰。

也会露出这样淫荡的表情，被她玩到高潮。

纱夏由衷地感谢潘多拉的盒子被谁图了贪玩之心打开。

南是从神坛上跌落。

她每陨灭一寸，就离女孩更近。

这星星迟早掉进她手心。

南已经是副沉溺于爱欲中的样子，她搂着女儿的脖子，再无暇思考任何与情爱无关的琐事，自然忽略了她眼里闪烁的危险信号。

纱夏还在用甜言蜜语软声哄她。

女孩黏黏腻腻的声线好似烤融的棉花糖。

“妈妈…”纱夏掐着她敏感的腰侧，纤纤五指一下又改换了轻柔的力道：“舒服吗？”

南差点摇头求饶，这人在她身上作威作福还不够。

简直是胡搅蛮缠。

被女儿逼得哭了，她飞红的眼角挂了泪珠。

南的手落在纱夏光洁的肩膀上，几次都忍不住要抓她，可又怕弄疼女儿，好歹还是憋了回去。

即使是这样，她还是温顺地满足了纱夏的愿望，喑哑的嗓断续地吐出个词来。

“舒服…”

花瓣被吻进了南的嘴里。

少女的气息都是芬芳沁甜的，比那些争艳的万紫千红好闻了不知多少倍。

她闭了眼睛，和女儿吻得忘我，舌头缠在一起的水声啧啧。

上下两张嘴同时被侵犯，饶是南再厉害也敌不过纱夏这样的索求。

她喉间发出呜呜的泣声示弱，腰身挺动的速度放缓了。

女儿松了她。

这世间还存着像纱夏一样温柔的玫瑰吗？

在她面前将刺都摘了，只把最美的那部分给她。

纱夏的眉梢眼尾勾起的风情万种。

那样无邪地唤着她妈妈的女孩，竟能在床上将她弄得颠三倒四的。

她的身体是这么喜欢纱夏，半点谎都撒不了。

被操得发红的小穴还不知耻地迎合她，要女儿的手指继续插在里面捣她的花心。

受不了纱夏那样摄人心魄的美，南没有嘴硬的余地。

她将头埋在女儿的肩窝里，舔吻起纱夏线条优越的锁骨，心满意足地换来了对方更猛烈的动作。

一声比一声要娇的喘息再明显不过地昭示着南要高潮了。

虽然看不到她的表情，但纱夏敏锐地察觉到妈妈那处细微的变化，甬道又开始用不小的力气咬人，湿软内壁的褶皱变本加厉地贴紧她。

纱夏起了坏心思，她全部抽出来，手指顺着那发抖的缝隙探。

妈妈股间那两片又滑又软的嫩肉依依不舍地挽留她，可怜兮兮地要她爱抚。

纱夏没心软，她弯起指节，依了自己的心情乱压，另一只手将妈妈的臀打得发颤。

女儿毫无规律可循的欺侮将南的音调都拔高了，她嘴里含混不清地念纱夏的名字，尊严全无地求她。

南没再矜持，理智彻底地熄灭。

在女儿炽热的视线底下明目张胆地压了她的手，南摆好屁股就往下坐。

纱夏觉得自己在下面像某个工具。

不过她不在意这些，妈妈想怎么用她就怎么用。

南的身子轻轻地颠簸起落，就像在纱夏怀里冲浪一样，那对兔子也依着动作晃来晃去。

女孩凑过去，在妈妈坚挺的乳头上咬了一口。

她故意让南害臊，温暖的口腔包住了妈妈的整个乳晕。

女孩含吮着嫣红的首部，它被咬得肿了，像是给顽劣孩童逮着的糖球。

南被她吃得又痛又痒。

纱夏的舌头细致地扫过上面用来分泌乳汁的小孔，喉咙里发出吞咽的动静。

娇娇嫩嫩的酥胸不经逗，又或者是以此身份做着这样的事实在太羞耻，南有想推开她的念头，但纱夏不让她跑，手不容置疑地锁在她腰间。

填了水的池子只进不出，决堤的快感要冲破最后一层防线，她连脚趾都微微蜷着。

少女软软地叫她妈妈，一声一声的。

赤诚的汹涌爱意坦白地露给她。

纱夏映入月光里的那半张脸漂亮得像画，爱琴海的万顷碧波在她瞳孔里起伏。

女孩宛若雕塑一样瓷白的皮肤浮起了剔透的粉，唇边是她没有克制动作幅度以后流出来的涎水。

纱夏是她最纯洁的爱神。

是刚被她哺乳过，脸颊上还沾了奶渍的孩子。

南彻底失守，她哆嗦着抽噎，力气全施在纱夏的胳膊上。

还是没舍得挠她，女儿的手臂上只留下了她红色的指印。

纱夏虚揽着妈妈，轻吻她的头发。

南整个人偎着她，攀上顶峰以后没了劲，竟在这温柔的举动里迷糊地打起了盹。

她在半梦半醒间感觉到女儿挪开了手，下意识地拉住了她。

“要去哪？”南小声地问纱夏。

“哪里都不去。”她只是想翻身，没料到对方这么紧张：“妈妈睡一会我们再吃饭。”

经这么一提醒南才想起她午觉以后就进了夜晚。

纱夏也陪她，两人干脆错过了晚餐。

今日已经断续地睡了不长时间，南是真的想和困意作斗争的。

但她的眼皮又无可奈何地变沉了。

“十五分钟以后叫我…”南给自己定了个时间，尾音全部黏在一起。

“好。”女儿在她耳朵上亲了亲。

纱夏没有手表，她本就不打算在一刻钟以后准时喊醒妈妈。

如此果断地应下，也是因为她在敲自己的小算盘。

南毫无防备地入眠，不知女儿还在痴痴地看她。

什么声音都被隔绝在外。

她在等南睡着。

妈妈深深浅浅的呼吸落在她耳边，逐渐平缓了。

纱夏试探地抚上她的肌肤，而南没有因为这样的动静苏醒。

女孩有种做坏事的怯意，失控的行为却由不得她所剩无几的理性操控。

纱夏被蒙了心智，鬼使神差的，她的手指转向了南的股间。

那里还残留着情事的痕迹。

纱夏摸到那片粘腻的水液。

那是她弄出来的，和妈妈做爱的人是她。

心跳得很快，纱夏出汗了。

她的指尖沾上南的体温以后才往回抽。

手沿着自己的小腹往下滑，女孩将湿透了的短裤拨到一边去。

纱夏并起刚刚用的那几根手指，没有犹豫，急不可耐地去玩那颗怯生生探出头来的小肉芽。

粗糙的涩麻快意立刻从尾椎骨升起。

纱夏很小心，咬着嘴巴不让喘息声泄出来。

少女的阴蒂完完全全地挺立，胆小地发着颤，想要人好好疼爱一番。

同龄的人也许会想着爱慕的男生自慰，但纱夏性幻想的对象就躺在她身边。

女孩早就情动了，又熟悉自己身体的敏感点，摸了两下就进入状态了。

妈妈…

她没说话，只能通过口型看出那点羞于道人的放纵。

妈妈…

养了她十二年的南是蛊惑她冲破枷锁的源头。

如此卑劣无耻的行径，纱夏却一反常态地沉迷其中，手上的速度甚至不自觉地加快。

她贪恋地瞧着妈妈的睡颜，几乎仅仅是想用眼神就将南掠进身体里。

女孩的脸憋得通红，雪白的屁股轻轻地跟着揉搓的节奏耸动。

满室寂然和爱欲的呼吸交织在一起，被如水的月色化开。

这世界静得出奇，仿佛只剩她们两人独活。

2

其实和以前的生活也是差不多的，细小的区别只在于那么几点。

对南而言，造成最大影响的那个变化是她不再要上班了。

至少现在这段时间不用。

她一下享有了曾希冀已久的闲暇，这情形可以类比那些突然得到大把财富的穷人。

南有些手足无措，不知将它们花在哪些事上。

幸好纱夏兑现了承诺，给了她一个去处。

要是她想，南可以将自己丢进女儿的怀抱。

纱夏平日里就爱说俏皮话逗她笑，讲话也不乏味。

听学文学的人讲故事比看书轻松了不少。

女儿脑子装的东西都叫南一愣一愣的，她对自己几乎是有求必应，著名的书作都能道出个大概。

南扭头看纱夏，有点探究的意味。

女孩觉得奇怪，停下来眨眨眼。

“怎么了？”她询问的视线对着妈妈。

“我发现你很适合当老师，”南点点她的额头：“以后正好也留在大学里做研究。”

女儿的身体好像短短地僵硬了一秒，但那点有迹可循的异常很快就消失了，似乎只是南的错觉。

“为什么这么说？”纱夏顺了句子的意思问她。

“学生会喜欢你。”连看都没看到女儿以后的样子，南却很肯定。

“学到不少东西。”她的语速逐渐慢了下来，对纱夏笑笑。

“难怪教授要你去国外读书。”

知道女儿舍不得离开自己，南的那颗心为自己说出这样残忍的话而感到钝痛。

纱夏没说话，将她揽得更紧了些。

南总在自我警告。

不能沉沦进这样平静的假象。

她偶尔会觉得天空像一个巨大的漏斗，只要闭上眼便能听见振聋发聩的倒计时。

每驶过一秒，就有粒沙追着这样的动静从玻璃的空隙间滑落。

多想抛弃一切后果，不管不顾地和纱夏住在这间房子里。

纵情声色，哪里都不去。

她真的乐意这样做，到时候能顺理成章地因为滥用药物陷入绝境。

迎来最坏的结局也不要紧，再不用面对这些。

对她而言是轻松的解脱。

可是，自甘堕落的下场远不止于此。

皮肤会像她父亲一样、像所有吸毒的人那样溃烂，变得一点都不好看。

脾气越来越坏，万一在犯瘾的时候凶了女儿…

纱夏会讨厌她的。

南还是想体面一些。

自己的人生已是无足轻重，她不能让女儿的未来也搭在上面。

南摩挲纱夏的眉骨，眼神变得幽深。

至少…

在女儿离开之前，她必须要打起精神来。

清醒的时间多一点点的话，她们就能再创造些好的回忆了。

纱夏抓了她的手。

“现在才知道，”女儿的语调上扬，轻巧地转移了话题，换成副邀功的样子：“不夸夸我？”

“我女儿很优秀，”南的眼角因这个温柔的动作浮起了点细纹：“可以吗？”

“可以，”纱夏在她脸上亲了一下：“反正是你教得好。”

“我也没教你什么。”南想起自己常因应酬失去陪伴纱夏的机会，有些抱歉。

可女儿摇摇头，她将眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，极力反对这句话。

“都是你教的。”

“以偏概全，”南因此哑然失笑：“哪有那么多东西能学？”

“就是有。”纱夏用鼻子来碰她。

“好，”南不和女儿争，换了个更舒服的姿势躺好：“你说有就有。”

“妈妈不信我。”

纱夏不依不饶地要她接受这份感谢，故意挠她的痒，害得南蜷起身子躲。

她想按住纱夏，但对方一定要讨个说法。

“信…”南的语气都因为带笑显得不够严肃了。

“这还差不多。”女儿乖乖放过她。

南的脸被闹得有点红。

她牵着纱夏刚刚捣乱的手，轻轻掰她的指节，作势惩罚女儿的调皮。

纱夏的眼里跳动着狡黠的光芒。

“别太用力，”女儿暧昧地调笑她，意有所指：“万一坏了…”

纱夏吃痛地嘶了一声，南反其道行之，看她没那么嚣张以后才松开。

“坏了就坏了，”南去摸纱夏的上唇，眼神里有点故意为之的轻蔑：“反正还有这里。”

女儿咬住她的指尖，身子倾倒着压下来。

“妈妈要不要试试哪个更好用？”纱夏开始不安分地挑她的衣服。

“不方便，”南笑吟吟地摇头，截了她的动作：“生理期。”

女儿的表情不太好，不过是在体贴她。

“又提前了，”纱夏显得忧心忡忡，才松下去的眉拧成了结：“是因为吃药？”

“普通的感冒药也有副作用。”女儿那紧张样让南有点想笑。

“还有没有哪里不舒服？”纱夏小心地将她拥着。

“没有了。”南吻吻女儿的眼睛。

“如果有就要说，”纱夏没那么容易上当：“不能憋着。”

她答应下来，波澜不惊地骗女儿：“我会和医生沟通的。”

纱夏像想起什么一样，起身拿了手机。

“一个星期以后，”她在检查复诊的时间：“我到时陪你。”

“不用，”南拒绝了，拿着病历去家隔壁的医院而已，走个十来分钟就能到，她还没病到一碰就碎的程度，不必纱夏费心费力：“你有事的话就去学校。”

“好，”纱夏没有夸下海口，她如今还不至于完全空闲：“那没事再一起。”

女儿这么些天是难得出门，但亟待毕业的学生依然需要处理杂务。

纱夏前段时间为非作歹的请假事迹已经惹怒了几个老师。

女儿有时会被一个电话叫走，但担心她在家发作，基本上不到半日就能赶回来。

尽管如此，南仍旧觉得有些难熬。

纱夏在大学寄宿的那些工作日她倒没这样过。

人一忙起来，精力就要被分散。

那时律师也辛苦，对女儿的思念自然也不那么多。

南自律了二十多年，突然成了无所事事的特权者，倒变得比以往脆弱了些。

不想让女儿对此有所顾忌。

如此期待她回家的愿望，南也不会表现出来。

可纱夏像读了她的心一样。

女儿总共就出去了那么几次，每次都要给她带点什么东西，变着法子为她准备惊喜。

上回南一拉开门就被那大阵仗吓到了。

纱夏捧着束能将脸都遮住的玫瑰站在她面前。

给别人来干就是很不合时宜的荒唐行为——送刚出院的病人玫瑰花——谁能做得出这样的傻事？

可放在纱夏身上，就是那么理所当然。

南觉得好玩，女儿想逗自己高兴的小孩子模样是讨人欢心得很。

纱夏隔着那捧花吻她，又将玫瑰塞进她手里。

她已经很久没接到过花了。

刚刚还自在的南转瞬就变得有些无措。

她抱着这用褐色礼品纸捆好的花束站在原地。

“会坏掉吗？”南细细地看这些拥有饱满色泽的花瓣，觉得这么美的东西谢了未免也太可惜。

“先放在花瓶里面，”女孩将包扔到一边：“到时做成干花就好。”

“不用特意做干花了。”南突然冒出这么一句。

圈住她的纱夏愣了会，她们刚刚还在聊看病的事。

女孩很快就反应过来。

“妈妈不是怕坏吗？”纱夏扭过头吻她鼻梁上的痣：“干花能放很久。”

“顺其自然也很好。”南勉力笑笑，语气是难察觉到的落寞。

做成干花的玫瑰也是死的，她不想讲出来扫了女儿的兴。

与其剥夺鲜花的生命供自己观赏，不如就这样让它们按自己的节奏凋谢。

“好。”女儿在她耳边低低地说话：“听你的。”

“喜欢你才送你的，”纱夏好像参透了她的想法，捏捏她的手：“不要有负担。”

“谢谢。”南温顺地蹭蹭她，领了她的好意。

“下次给你买多肉，”纱夏的下巴抵在她肩头：“那个可以用来养。”

养一株活物…

是浪费。

戒毒所能带这种东西进去吗？

在她走了以后，生命力再顽强的多肉缺了人照料…

也难逃一死。

她想象了一下，植物绿色的茎叶在窗台上慢慢蜷缩枯萎的样子。

南的心里突然就空荡荡的，找不到地方落脚。

她没拦住鼻头的酸涩。

怎么变得这样多愁善感了？

等反应过来的时候，她才发现自己的肩膀已经开始发抖。

听到了呜咽声，纱夏慌张地将她的身子转过去。

南的眼泪烫得女孩发怵。

“怎么了…”纱夏被她的泪水熏红了眼眶：“不舒服？”

“没事…”南埋在女儿胸口摇头，她控制着说话的腔调，那些断续的停顿却不是她想就能止住的：“可能是…吃药…影响心情…”

纱夏在哄她，她体贴地安慰自己。

女儿吻掉她的眼泪，五指叉开为她梳顺发丝的动作也很轻。

是那么想多陪纱夏一下，可她们终究无法殊途同归。

孤零零的，就那样被放在家里，独自死去的多肉。

南垂下去的手抓紧了女儿的衣摆。

她不知怎地想起了纱夏。

想起每次被她丢下以后，独自等她也没有丝毫怨言的…

她孤零零的女儿。

3

南的情绪起伏比以前要大。

她皮肤白，流眼泪的痕迹还算明显，破绽一下就让纱夏抓住了。

虽知道这是无可避免的，女孩还是不希望妈妈伤心。

南性子闷，纱夏不想情况恶化下去。

妈妈之前明明是那么爱读书。

她现在却连书房都去得少了，要看什么都是叫自己讲来听的。

纱夏知道这和她生病脱不了干系。

在等她回家的时候，妈妈会孤单吗？

家里没养任何东西，宠物就别说了，用来装点环境的小盆栽都没有。

妈妈没对它们表现过明显的兴趣，要摸清她的取向有很大难度。

就此展开过一次话题…

纱夏再三犹豫，还是给南买了一盆虹之玉。

卖花的老板说这种多肉被太阳光晒久了以后就会变色，青绿的叶会逐渐转成玉红。

纱夏觉得这是植物回馈主人的小心思，应该能打动妈妈。

她照例急着走，没在花卉市场停留多久。

下午出了太阳，纱夏到家的时候额头上都沁出了汗珠。

再等几天就可以开空调了。

南从她手里将盆栽接过去的时候面无表情，纱夏谨慎地在旁边观察她的反应。

妈妈的沉默叫她有些忐忑，她怕对方要她拿去退掉。

“只要浇水就好吗？”女孩听到南这样问自己。

纱夏应声，松了口气，心里的石头跟着落地了。

妈妈抱着那个陶瓷花盆，神情很认真。

纱夏不知南在想什么，她看得久了，竟在妈妈眼里找到点惘然的意味。

这目光像是刺一样扎在她身上，扎得她猛一疼。

纱夏的太阳穴开始突突地跳。

她不愿再想，抬起头环顾四周，在找能放它的地方。

“摆在那吧。”纱夏指指那张黑桃木做的桌子，上面还有以前去京都时从手艺人那淘来的孤品，包括一只点了半边眼睛的达摩。

靠近窗台的位置，照得到光。

她又从妈妈手里拿了那盆虹之玉，轻轻地搁在上面。

家里能有点生气，还多了个东西陪妈妈一起等她回家。

纱夏没将这目的公之于众。

——幼稚。

妈妈肯定会这么说她。

纱夏耳朵里好像听到了妈妈温和的纵容语调。

她觉得自己买虹之玉回来是正确的举措。

这间屋子里有什么在腐烂破败，臭味被草木的清香盖住了。

妈妈没有表现出特别热衷的样子，但纱夏每次想浇水时都发现那土壤是湿润的。

她用手抚摸那几片支起来的叶子。

希望的光点划出来的轨迹在纱夏眼里忽闪忽现，蜿蜿蜒蜒地行进。

它的确一天比一天长得好了。

她的脸没入了阴影之中，侧面的轮廓被浸润得失真。

纱夏是按医嘱给药的，前半个月还不能减量，每天都要喂给南吃。

就算是吃药，毒瘾依然毫无预兆地侵袭她妈妈的身体。

那些原本平静的时刻…

南在她的怀里出汗发抖。

妈妈脸上是热的，双手却又是失温的冰凉，她疼得紧紧咬着牙齿。

南吸气的声音像无形的利刃，一刀一刀地割破了女孩的皮肤。

纱夏多希望这些阵痛都转移到她身上。

显然是不可能的，现代医学并未发达到这种地步。

没有长期的吸毒史，南发作周期和同类病人比起来算长的了，按规律来看…

她平均三天左右犯一次瘾。

但是当时注射的那针太猛，戒断药物的功效都没那么顶用。

让妈妈产生依赖心的毒品叫作伯利恒。

伯利恒。

纱夏一辈子都不会忘记这个名字。

妈妈甚至已经开始药物成瘾了，她脱毒所要经受的痛是常人无法想象的。

喂给南美沙酮以后，病人还是会抽筋。

纱夏能感觉到妈妈的疼痛没有那么快就褪去，但毕竟是安慰剂，它好歹还是有点效果。

南的脉搏在吃药以后总要变慢。

她的呼吸受药效抑制，浅得吓人。

妈妈的脸上会晕开抹诡异的红晕，给人一种她很快乐的错觉。

也许她真的很快乐…

至少吃药比强撑着等待阵痛消失要舒服得多。

纱夏怕得要命。

伤害妈妈的人是她吗？

她想停下这样冷血的动作，却不得不接着留在南身边。

美沙酮的镇静效果很强，医生要她在观察病人服药以后的反应。

纱夏轻轻翻开她颤动着的眼皮。

能看见南的瞳孔因为口服可以当作毒品的药物以后缩小了，变得比以往尖细。

这样做究竟是救妈妈，还是在一点点杀死她？

她不知道。

必须要等着妈妈平静下来，要确保没有过量服药的危险发生。

纱夏在参加一场不知何时结束的长跑比赛。

目前看来…

她暂时赢过了那些可怖的东西。

医生开了能和美沙酮复合使用，专门用来强效阵痛的西米替丁。

怕妈妈会在舒缓中爱上那种快感，纱夏没敢拿。

那几盒未开封的药被她放进上了锁的抽屉里，包装盒也纹丝不动。

清醒需要花费的时长视妈妈的身体情况而定。

有时候她吃了药再休息一小会就能好，有时候她又要昏昏沉沉地睡上不久。

纱夏还不知道药物能给南带来什么副作用，那是因人而异的。

她能做的事很少，就是尽量寸步不离地守着妈妈。

有什么在破土而出。

失去至爱之人的恐惧扎根盘踞在她的灵魂深处，那源头现在又汲取她的绝望做养料，在无边的暗处肆意生长。

纱夏的眼泪落在南的脸颊上。

她真的已经…

毫无办法。

好像也和妈妈一样吸了毒。

也许是接吻的时候她咬破了南的嘴唇，那血液渗进了她的舌头。

妈妈害她产生幻觉，害她有了瘾。

可她没有美沙酮替代以南为诱因的瘾。

那药对她而言是不存在的。

她的病甚至比南还要重。

因为纱夏唯一的安慰剂是妈妈，是世上独一无二的人。

她会和南做爱。

开启性事的契机草率得可笑，全凭感觉。

在她讲完某本书的结局以后，在妈妈从阵痛中苏醒以后。

抑或是其他的、在对视之下两人同时被情欲的藤蔓牢牢抓住的那个时刻。

南常常一言不发地吻过来，纱夏很自觉地将自己的衣服扒得一干二净。

她们在床上不着寸缕地发疯。

所有体液都混在一起，男女间最激烈的交媾也不过如此。

丢在地上的卫生纸沾了淫靡的气味，逐渐回温的夏日将它们晕开。

最致命的催情剂像厚重的精油浮层那样高高飘起，封住了逃跑的出口。

再多呆一秒，谁也活不了了。

这究竟是贪图享乐的鱼水之欢，还是为争出谁爱谁更多的缠斗？

纱夏在撞破那些加在她身上的注解，在摧毁围困她的囚笼。

那些世道间最正统的规矩，她也曾好好地遵守过，甚至全都身体力行地验证了一遍。

却换来如此结局。

纱夏还是按时给药，按剂量给药。

她对妈妈从不怠慢丝毫。

纱夏一定要她好起来，一定要她变回原来的那个南。

妈妈犯毒瘾时失控的样子，她照单全收地吞进了肚子里。

纱夏还在等，等她的计划落成。

妈妈知道以后，也许会发火。

可女孩还抱有一点侥幸心。

妈妈对她很宽容，撞破她自慰也不生气，还好心地满足了她想被填满的愿望。

就连所有人都无法接受的、例如一个大逆不道的女儿爱上母亲的这种事。

南也原谅了她。

那么，她为了留下来而耍的那点任性的花招。

南也没有理由不原谅她。

反正她下定决心了。

如果象征末日的爱从一开始就沾了血腥气，兜转着也逃不脱往无尽的深渊里坠的命运。

那她就永远陪着妈妈。


	23. Chapter 23

1  
南的睡眠本来就浅，有时竟能赶在夏日彻底天亮以前醒转。

拉好的隔光窗帘也难挡晨曦。

南在这张床上以同样的躺姿见过日出的样子，她想象在此刻升至半空的薄云，起初是纯白的，又在周而复始的飘行之中染上那点稻麦色的淡金。

与这种静谧的安宁同时存在的是女儿平稳的呼吸。

南低头，身旁窝着的人还陷在梦境里，没有要醒来的迹象。

纱夏又不像她那样被磨得不剩什么瞌睡，的确是能多休息一会。

女儿沉睡的样子看起来很听话。

这并不是说她醒着就叛逆乖张了。

只是…

南现在有点怕她。

在纱夏面无表情的时候，她总下意识地将女儿外貌的张扬特点移植到她的性格上。

她酣然地睡着，眉宇间便没有凌厉的进犯气息，像少不更事的模样。

为寻得她童真的这面而欢喜，南的眸子里勾起了带笑的弧度。

已经不止一两个人旁侧敲击地问过她纱夏是不是混血儿了。

南也好奇，自从女儿的五官长开以后，她的这种体会就更深。

单看纱夏的鼻子和眼睛，显然不是照东亚人的标准生的，倒像从西半球某个地方飘洋过海来到日本的异族人才有的锋利线条。

南尤其爱吻女儿的鼻梁，高而直的轮廓在纱夏身上，类比于某种让她可以一眼在人群中认出对方来的印记。

可并不是随意抛给纱夏一副粗糙的骨相就结束了，造物主还别出心裁地为她修饰细节，将细腻柔软的纹理覆在她的唇瓣上。

纱夏细长的睫毛曲卷分明，下面掩着那双眼睛。

她虹膜的颜色按画家最精巧的比例调好，所以全然不生硬刻板，那道目光仿佛是会流动的，冒着热气的松脂。

女儿雪白的侧颈上留了她的吻痕，一路蔓延到肩膀，皮肤泛了粉嫩的光泽，好像一捏就能出水。

她头发被压在身下，发梢蜷了起来，小巧的耳朵对着南，全部露在外面。

曼妙的曲线紧紧挨着她，不知给她尝过多少次的诱人身体是赤裸的。

纱夏薄红的乳尖没有勃起，在幅度小的动作之间很可爱地蹭她的手臂。

南有点想低头将它含进嘴里，又疑心这行为将扰了她的清梦，于是作罢了。

女儿的足弓还贴了她的小腿，舒服的温度在那一片小地方晕开。

南很爱和纱夏肌肤相亲的感觉，这让她能体会到拥有对方的实感。

这说到底是她开始焦虑的原因。

担心那快要喷发出来的感情会在心跳反复的锤击之下暴露给对方，却无法阻止自己朝她靠近。

好像爱得太用力了。

她们寻着那点失控的恍惚，将手放在了对方的脖子上。

灵魂因即将窒息的危险暴起了青筋，疯狂的快意在能类比于地狱的边境落脚。

南已无心力管束这些情愫。

漂浮在这个破碎的、只进不退的通道里，露出一点喜欢纱夏的马脚大概也不要紧…

生活在一起的这些年年岁岁将两人的相性养得服帖，懂得为彼此让出一条温驯的道来。

几乎不争吵。

要说每日都毫无波澜地过来了，倒也不至于。

女儿昨天接了课题任务，研究的主题围绕着一本小说里出现的什么写作手法。

她没去学校，是和后辈远程连线，靠电脑解决问题的。

南好几次叫她稍微休息一下，长时间对着电子屏幕对视力不好，对方装模做样地眯了三秒眼睛以后就开始撒娇，想蒙混过关。

纱夏正是为照顾自己才落下这么多待办的事情，她自然不好说什么。

南问了女儿那是什么故事，想知道她有没有读过那本书。

答案是很果断的否定，优秀的文学部学生能拿到和她们学校出版社合作作者的手稿，这小说还没赶得上印刷发售。

对作品一无所知，也帮不上忙。

好在身体没有不舒服，她清醒地在女儿身边坐着，能陪她一会。

纱夏很领情，拍拍大腿要她跨上来。

毕竟连线的视频好端端开着，南还是拒绝了。

女儿撇撇嘴，好像因为这个举动闷闷不乐的。

可南就在纱夏触手可及的范围之内，对方时不时就要探过来亲她。

虽然完全摸不清撩人的吻什么时候降落，但南依然体贴地配合小年下的动作。

只要那双唇靠近，她就温顺地回应，在愈演愈烈之前又主动将嘴巴移开。

“专心一点。”南想示威，但怕声音太大被收音效果好的麦克风听到。

效率降低了纱夏会更辛苦。

“没关系，”女儿打断了她，还目不转睛地盯着自己，尾音调皮地往外跳，带着热气钻进耳朵：“劳逸结合。”

南愣了一下，意识到自己和纱夏像是校园情侣那样调情，脸倏然有点发烫。

读书那会也不至于事事都顺着恋人，一刻都不想离开对方。

纱夏在忙也想粘着她，都不嫌腻得慌。

这肯定和年龄没什么关系，她曾经交往过的人几乎都是比她稍大些的，没什么明显的征兆预示她有喜欢弟弟或者妹妹类型的倾向。

看来她这下只是…

单纯地坠入了爱河而已。

2  
女儿准备晚餐的时候南去洗了澡。

吃完饭都过了八点，她穿着深紫色的睡裙斜躺在沙发上。

电视开了，南让它在那放，就做背景音，等女儿从浴室里出来了再说。

家里的香氛还没用完，南翻出支来检查标签，想看是什么气味的，还没来得及浏览那几行小字，就想到纱夏皮肤上的味道已经足够好闻。

女儿的发质不太好，总要抹精油，还得用一堆洗护用品…

这么多香气杂在一起估计能把人熏得头晕。

南将刚刚拿出来透风的蜡烛再次塞回去了。

这个决定真是明智的。

纱夏吹干了头发，坐下来的时候带来一阵干燥的暖意。

东京总不如北方地区湿润，怕她不舒服，南去摸女儿的脸，感觉出她擦了乳液，才放心地收回去。

不过这举动好像容易被对方误会，纱夏也许以为她要开启一个吻，所以将她抓住了。

力道很温柔，却是不能反抗的。

南闭了眼，她感觉女儿和那些簇拥着她的香味同时啄了啄她的唇角，而后对方就松了她，摆弄起遥控器来。

运气似乎不太好，奇迹体验播到一半开始放广告了，能免费观看的频道在这个时段又几乎没什么吸引人的东西。

纱夏转了一轮，富士电视台的广告主角从牛奶饮料跟着变成了寿司。

南用指腹蹭蹭女儿眼睛下的卧蚕。

“今天辛苦了，”她提了个建议：“要不早点休息？”

“我…”女儿转转眼珠，好像突然又改变了主意：“那我先上床。”

茶几的颜色没再被电视机屏幕的光线闪得扑朔迷离，纱夏按灭了电源。

南求之不得，她站起来转向洗手间，做完睡前的准备工作，才趿拉着拖鞋进卧室。

纱夏敷好了面膜。

南见她将那团黏糊糊的美容纸撕下来，揉成球以后抛向了最近的那个垃圾桶。

女儿的手臂暗示她藏在里面的柔软身躯又是光裸着的。

没来得及躺进来，纱夏就主动掀开被子。

少女散发甜香的身体和她抱了个满怀。

“怎么不穿衣服？”南帮纱夏拍拍还留在脸上没匀好的精华液，语气里的调笑意味很明显。

“热。”纱夏又凑近了一点。

“我去开空调。”

可能是自己故意煞风景的样子实在是讨厌极了，女儿带了点报仇的狠劲咬了她一口。

南不逗她了。

她在黑暗里准确地捉到女儿。

躺上床时，嘴的职责就不再是说话，而是接吻。

她们的唇瓣很快就贴在一起厮摩。

南像含着一片薄荷叶，牙膏里的甜味剂成分似乎没那么快就散去，舌头尝起来是轻甜的。

有股携带烧灼感的清凉气息点燃了脆弱不堪的黏膜，它穿过鼻腔，然后和纱夏的呼吸混在了一起。

南用掌心去拢女儿娇娇挺起的乳珠，那两点正跟着纱夏摆动的腰肢调皮地乱跳，还反客为主地蹭得她发痒。

她自然不会叫没穿衣服的人捣蛋。

南蛮横地将女儿的乳尖卡在指缝里。

也许是胸前的刺激使纱夏分神，她的喉咙飘出了甜腻的哼声。

南轻舔过她的上颚。

几乎是同一瞬间纱夏便落败了。

她发着颤躲开，胸前的乳肉被妈妈抓住。

像被逮着的兔子，要被狩猎者饱餐一顿的猎物。

南衔住了那颗小樱桃，舌头灵巧地卷起它。

红肿的乳头马上就背叛了纱夏，将那点幸福的快感全部传给了主人，逼得女孩在妈妈的攻势之下节节败退。

纱夏的脖子往后高高地扬起，南虽知道这只是她的意识沉在享乐以后无意识做的反应，但还是很配合地揽住了少女的肩。

她撑在上方，手指在描摹女孩肩胛骨的线条。

脆弱的、不堪一击的…

她意志不坚，经不起诱惑，才轻易地被迷倒了。

最不堪的恶，岁月里频频侵扰她神智的执念。

她爱她的女儿，这是覆水难收的事实。

临阵脱逃…

南撩开睡裙的褶摆，借了腹部那点力气支起了身体，顺利地将它脱了下来。

不会临阵脱逃。  
夏夜里穿的衣服本就轻薄，在南手中，半身裙很快就被叠成条勉强能派上用场的带子。

她扣住纱夏的后脑勺。

南将左侧的头发挽到了耳后，柔顺披散的青丝倾在宛若玉瓷样的肌肤上，晃得人挪不开眼。

“别动。”她以温柔的爱意安抚了女儿的情绪。

南满意地见到纱夏乖巧地配合，她用光滑的绸布夺走了女儿的视觉，轻轻地将两端合在一起，打了个松垮的结。

纱夏什么都瞧不见了，她怕妈妈走，又被那件衣服上的香味钓住。

两边都不舍得放，女孩像小狗打洞一样，鼻子去拱留有妈妈体温的衣服，将头埋在里面不停地嗅，环了她脖颈的手还用了力。

可爱的举动引得南低低笑了声。

好像是妈妈喑哑的嗓音让纱夏心动，她勉强地抬高身子，但看也看不见，吻触到了南的侧脸。

纱夏想显得游刃有余，及时发出啵的一声，给人一种她不是奔着妈妈的嘴去的错觉。

南不拆穿她，轻松地挤进了纱夏双腿之间的缝隙。

她的宝贝已经长成了有成熟韵味的女人，身体是一颗泛着香甜气息又汁水四溢的莓果。

只知贪欢逐乐的小穴很期待接下要发生的事，南还嫌不够乱，添手指去点火。

纱夏湿得狼狈，妈妈才碰到自己，她就忍不住嘤咛一声。

没一点办法维持自在的表象，南的视线能解构她。

纱夏好想飞快地扯下那条软布，好想知道妈妈在她看不见的地方是怎么凝望她的。

可是不行，好不容易得来的机会…

若是直视妈妈的双眼，她便会失了全部勇气。

南见纱夏抿着嘴，听到她的呼吸深了。

女儿是想要什么，以至于如此紧张呢？

南有点担心那是不是自己无法许下承诺的愿望。

“纱夏，”她想转移话题，浅浅的笑音让女孩半边身子都软了：“不想和妈妈做？”

“不是…”女儿的否认细如蚊呐。

南以为到这便是止。

她打算结束这氛围，却看纱夏垂在身体两侧的手不安地伸展开，很快又握紧。

南愣住了。

女儿的声音好轻，轻到这词弹跳了两下以后便隐没了，再不见丝毫踪影。

若不是从小就习惯别人这样叫她，南差点要错过这个瞬间。

平片假名打乱顺序胡乱拼凑在一起，其实是没什么意义的。

她的名字从纱夏的嘴里吐出来的场景罕之又罕。

明明该是陌生的体验，南却觉得熟悉。

好像在纠缠时她们早以互相唤过对方千千万万遍。

那颗心惊扰了夜的静寂。

似乎有烟花在胸腔里一朵一朵的绽开，炸得南几乎听不见任何东西。

如此态度在她身上其实更像喜不自胜的强硬，像她人生中都少见的那点不知所措。

却吓到了纱夏。

她反应过来以后，才意识到自己似乎沉默得太久。

南自觉这行为太幼稚，但那声软绵绵的叫唤实在是太好听，即使是她的心性也没能招架住。

两人就像在对峙。

女孩用牙齿咬着下唇，好像很窘迫，急得要哭了。

鼓起全部的力气叫了妈妈的名字…

但似乎还不到时候。

害怕妈妈被这出格的举动吓住。

纱夏改了口型，要将称呼调回原点，却听见南的声音。

牙齿微微合拢，气流穿过齿间的缝隙，发出像毒蛇吐信的嘶嘶声响，但马上被赶来的饱满元音填上，然后是和妈妈相交的重合音节。

那在日语里读作“七”。

两人的名字接踵掉进了这场情事里，又像叹息一样消逝在黑夜之中。

妈妈的声调好像同平时没什么区别。

南离她远了。

纱夏伸手想探她在哪，小心地凭借皮肤散发出的那点温热轨迹去找她，却摸了个空。

女孩的指尖因无处安放的仓皇发麻。

“妈妈…”她才试着喊南，声音就被激得陡然升高。

南捏住了她的屁股，臀瓣间的肉芽被这霸道的力拉扯，薄薄的皮肉受不了这样粗暴的对待。

那颗花蒂很快就充血肿胀，瑟缩着挺起来，落到了温暖湿润的口腔里去。

妈妈在亲她。

确切地来说是在吃掉她。

纱夏像遭电击一样发着抖，腿被迫搭在南的肩膀上，下半身悬空，快感的源头从这里席卷而来，带动了流泻的呻吟。

南的名字对她而言都太复杂，纱夏像刚刚学会说话的婴儿，大脑完全当机，只知道循着本能，哭喊着声讨那个罪魁祸首。

人在极度欢愉的时候会接到同等量级的恐惧，那是感觉自己要在灭顶的快感中死去的恐惧。

心跳的节奏紊乱，随意走错一步就会迎来猝亡，在无尽的缠绵里化成齑粉。

她啜泣着，几乎次次都是失声地叫出来。

纱夏大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肤也被濡湿了，晶亮的汗水混在其中。

女儿的味道萦绕在南的鼻尖，这种淫靡的气味沾得她浑身都是，好像将她标记成了纱夏的所属物。

可谁又是谁的所属物？

亚当是抽了肋骨，夏娃才得以在世界中诞生。

她的女儿，和她生命盘旋在一起的纱夏。

是她的骨中之骨，肉中之肉。

身体接纳不了如此强烈的刺激，失去视觉令纱夏敏感异常。

她夹紧了妈妈的头，腰像抵死那样高高地顶起来。

南不知道自己是不是犯瘾了，或者可以说这种感觉和犯瘾很相似。

她的太阳穴通通地跳动。

全身每一条血管都在暴乱。

——如此不快又令人欢欣的暴乱。

女儿嘴里的呼救让人一度分不清那究竟是痛苦还是幸福的象征。

“妈妈…”她爽得几乎分不清东南西北，灵魂要被这激荡猛烈的力量冲出身体之外：“好喜欢…妈妈…”

纱夏的臀晃得厉害，这让她腿心最隐秘的地方看起来更加可口。

南用舌面去顶那幼小的花蕊，紧接着将周围的皮肤都一视同仁地含住了。

从四面八方涌来的吸力让这个小家伙快乐得要命。

纱夏的脊背绷得笔直，脑子抓到什么词就往外抛。

“妈妈…哈啊…要去了…”被单被女儿抓得皱皱巴巴的，她肩膀压在床上：“要去了…”

顶峰来得又快又猛。

纱夏恍惚间觉得她要完了，她的身体一辈子也忘不了妈妈。

小嘴开合的幅度猛地一下变得大，里面好像想咬住什么，穴肉在不知饕足地剧烈收缩。

南体贴地喂给她两根指头，立马就被绞紧。

女儿蜷在她的怀里高潮了。

纱夏的头发乱糟糟的，额角也被汗浸湿。

南还未解开那条缠着她的布料。

若从未提前侵入对方的世界线，就能消除等价的苦痛。

只将凑崎纱夏和名井南的相遇寄托在那些偶然的时刻里。

两个不曾有过交集的陌生人，甚至连名带姓都未曾知晓。

偶然在同一个站台等电车，或是去到同一家小餐厅前后挨着点一份章鱼烧。

大阪城公园前的绿坪擦肩而过，穿越心斋桥的汹涌人潮时无意对视那么一眼。

南有时真的会想象这些俗不可耐的情节。

就好像她和纱夏只是一对最平凡的恋人。

3  
妈妈已经起床了，身边的枕头因弹性恢复成没人躺过的样子。

被子的边沿都被南好好地折了进去，可能是怕她感冒。

纱夏费了好大力才顶开眼皮，她支起身子，靠在床头缓了一会才彻底清醒。

嗓子里火烧火燎的渴，她穿了凉拖鞋走到客厅给自己倒了半杯冷水，咕噜咕噜地就喝下去。

没看到妈妈，倒是墙上的摆钟告诉她已经下午三点。

医生说要南多休息。

照理说美沙酮的副作用应该明显。

嗜睡…

除开第一天回家和服药以后短暂的昏迷以外，纱夏发现南好像没受影响，反而还有点失眠。

她那点小心思一直都有，缠着妈妈睡觉是她最直白的目的。

不过南还是以长辈的身份任她胡闹，最多只将就着依她上床的时间躺好，到了该醒的时候还是会轻手轻脚地离开。

女孩见书房那扇门是关着的，猜到妈妈在里面。

纱夏试探地压下把手，一点噪音都没发出来。

这是她小时候怕打扰妈妈工作练出的本领。

就像往常一样…

南端坐在那里，她瘦削的肩膀勉强撑起了衣服。

妈妈似乎很专心，书页随她手上的动作一张一张地翻过去。

这场景很好，同样也很美。

午间的阳光不如晨时的有朝气了，却依然温柔和煦，透过它能看到细小的毛绒丝线和尘埃样的絮状物飘起来。

找哪天给家里做个大扫除吧？

纱夏这么想着，从后面抱住了妈妈。

南没被她吓到。

“什么时候醒来的？”她还在看那本貌似很难对付的大部头著作。

“才醒。”纱夏的视线也跟着妈妈一起降落在那几行字上。

这几句话她读起来也拗口。

——代理人丧失对占有物事实上的支配。

页脚的注解标得很详细了，是民法法典。

妈妈曾将它包括其他基本法典放在书架上束之高阁，纱夏从没见她正儿八经地在她面前读过…

南需要多放松，纱夏担心她的精神又因复杂的文字紧张起来。

“妈妈，”女孩用温热的掌心捂住了她的眼睛：“到休息时间了。”

南顺从地合上了书，将它搁在一边，不这样做纱夏不可能放过她。

“不要紧，”她轻轻拉下女儿的手，温和道：“闲不住找点事干而已。”

“可是我在家。”纱夏强调自己的存在感，一副气鼓鼓的样子，腮帮子嘟起，转了个圈就坐到妈妈的腿上。

“看你睡得那么香，”南捏捏她软乎乎的脸：“没忍心叫你。”

“我不用睡多久的，”纱夏装可怜，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的：“我想陪你。”

“好，”南没和她争：“下次。”

看女儿又要索吻，她先下手为强，将纱夏亲得气喘吁吁的。

“你们晚饭约在哪？”

纱夏差点忘记这茬，她不想去了。

要不是桃第二次打来电话时，妈妈刚好在她旁边，她才不会同意。

纱夏想蒙混过关，告诉南没什么事，还是被她问出来了。

“和朋友出去聚聚，”妈妈要她赴约：“总呆在家里会闷坏的。”

“我们不是有去散步吗，”纱夏想耍赖：“也没有…”

“不是这个意思，”南弹了弹她的额头：“你要常接触同龄人，多和他们交流。”

纱夏还打算反驳的，但对方由不得她辩解，毕业以后直接进入社会的同学都走在她前面了，南对纱夏说就算学点经验也是好的。

没办法，妈妈只要摆起家长式的面孔就离她很远，百般无奈下她只好应了。

“去池袋那边的水产店，”纱夏回答：“气氛好。”

“好，”南摸摸女儿的头发：“如果玩得晚要注意安全。”

“会尽早回来的，但是可能要喝酒，”纱夏将她搂紧了些：“到时候我自己睡。”

“一起睡也没关系，”南忍俊不禁，牵了女儿的手：“少喝点，要记得吃东西垫垫肚子。”

纱夏早知道这些了，她答应下来。

比起那先饭桌上的未知因素来说，女孩提前开始为衣装烦恼。

只和南在家里待着，两人也总不知收敛…

这个季节能穿的低领衣服没一件挡得住妈妈在她脖子上留下的暧昧印迹，要是被中学同学们见了，肯定免不了一顿严刑逼供。

好在还有为这顿饭做准备的意思在里面，这几天妈妈避开了明显的地方。

先前的印子没那么快全部消除，唯一值得庆幸的是淡化了不少。

她的肤色和南相去不远，只好借用妈妈的化妆品…

南以休息的缘由被赶回了房间，她见纱夏咚咚咚快步地走进来。

“我的遮瑕留在学校了。”女孩边旋开瓶盖边和妈妈解释。

南“嗯”了声，她对这些无所谓，只好奇纱夏想挡的东西。

她看了两眼就知道了，所以对着女儿好整以暇地笑。

纱夏被妈妈弄得有点莫名的羞赧。

南放下抱胸的手臂，还从桌上其他的瓶瓶罐罐里挑了几支摆好。

“坐好，”没等纱夏反驳，妈妈就自然地将她手里的遮瑕膏接过：“我帮你。”

纱夏身后就是床，南拖了化妆台前的椅子，能和她平视。

妈妈将肉色的乳霜挤到手指上，女孩努力地伸长脖子，好让她方便涂。

膏体是凉的。

纱夏被南极轻的力度搔得痒。

她能笑出来，就可以掩饰那阵莫名的失落。

纱夏也拿那几个印子头疼，但想到妈妈曾经还故意作弄她。

她们本该是玩伴，不会像现在这样，一人要帮忙修补恶作剧的残局。

“先去换衣服，”南遮到最后的阶段，停了手中的动作：“化完妆再穿容易花。”

“好，”纱夏凑过去吻了吻妈妈的脸：“我等下告诉你晚上吃什么。”

“我从冰箱里随便拿点东西热就好了。”南的提议被女孩以摇头废止。

她没多说，要准备妈妈的晚餐，还要喂她吃药。

由于喝酒的缘故也不打算开车，新宿去池袋搭电车大约二十来分钟，为了不迟到，也没多长时间磨蹭了。

女孩想穿得简单些，回到房间以后挑了牛仔面料的三分裤，上身套进了白色的印花T恤。

她对着镜子按步骤上了妆，检查眼影有没有太明显的不对称。

妈妈给她涂好的遮瑕也确实将所有吻痕都挡住了。

纱夏从很久没背过的帆布包里掏出一把拇指大小的银色钥匙，将抽屉上挂着的锁打开。

她折了一次锡箔纸板，有一粒药丸因此落进了她手心。

纱夏照原路关上它。

南喜欢吃牛肉。

她做了咖喱，按标准减了马铃薯的量，虽然浇了烧烫的汁凉得没那么快，但女孩还是装了盘就放进电饭煲里，拨亮了保温按钮。

南在用手机看新闻，听到卧室门打开的声音，便抬头去找这来人。

她一时间竟忘了说话。

那双含笑潋滟的眼月牙一样弯，离她近了。

“好不好看？”女儿半跪了下来，话里任性与娇憨的分寸捏得很好。

“好看。”南望纱夏望得着迷，便将这真心话告诉了她。

纱夏侧过身笑，得了她的表扬似乎很得意。

女儿拿着水杯，南心下了然，是该吃药了。

南现下已慢慢学会克制这种冲动。

纱夏迟早会喂给她的…

她要忍住。

女儿摊开的右手里躺着那粒小小的白色药片。

南抿了一小口水，闭着眼将它咽下了。

纱夏扶着她往下倒。

南没有犯瘾，她身体的情况还算正常，所以这药效发作非常快。

短短几分钟，妈妈的牙齿就开始发颤了。

纱夏握着南变得冰凉的手，感觉她的体温在下降。

她将被子轻轻盖在妈妈身上，用手背去试她发红的脸颊。

药物在南的身体里发生生化反应，因快感而特有的迷醉表情次再出现了。

这足以让纱夏心碎。

女孩席地而坐，将南的手贴在脸上。

“妈妈，”纱夏叫她：“没事的。”

她反复地说这句话，就像妈妈曾在她惊恐发作的时候安慰她的那样。

“没事了，”纱夏努力让语调叫人安心，不管妈妈听不听得到：“会没事的。”

屋子外的风景快要变换了，黄昏也再次逼近。

纱夏摩挲着妈妈的眉毛。

她很想将那点不平整的微褶消除。

夏季深红的夕阳像鲜血一样漫了进来。

她等了好久。

可能也没多久，但每到这时候，都分外难熬。

只有妈妈再次睁开眼睛的时候她才放心。

“怎么哭了？”这是南清醒以后说的第一句话，她的嗓子有些哑了。

她难掩疲倦的神色，双瞳里闪烁的光点是微弱的亮度。

纱夏如梦初醒，意识到眼泪沾上了妈妈的手指，想偏头擦掉。

“哭了就不好看了，”南双手捧住了她的脸，不让她躲，嘴角牵起一个看起来勉强的笑容：“不哭了。”

女孩点头。

她柔软的发丝在妈妈手心里磨蹭。

“我给你添麻烦了。”南轻轻地道歉：“对不起。”

“不麻烦…”纱夏从喉咙里挤出几段模糊的声音：“不会麻烦…”

“傻瓜，”南用指腹揩掉女儿的眼泪：“再哭妆都要花了。”

纱夏不知道怎么证明自己的心意，要做的就是听南的话，她拼命地止住眼泪。

“我做了咖喱，”女孩吸吸鼻子：“你饿了要去吃。”

“嗯，”南的身子朝着纱夏那里挪，她尽力支起身子，在纱夏漂亮的下颌线上落了一个吻：“谢谢纱夏。”

“不用谢。”女儿一板一眼地回应她，南笑了一声。

“快去吧，”她对纱夏说：“别耽误时间了。”

女儿乖巧地站起来，将盖在她身上的被子拍了两下，弄得更平整了些。

“那我走了，”纱夏很认真地看着她，她似乎很看重后面这个承诺：“我会早点回来的。”

“玩得开心。”南眯起眼睛，温顺地点头。

“好，”纱夏说这话的语气就像她小时候出门上课一样：“拜拜。”

“拜拜。”南也像送小时候的纱夏离家那样回应她。

她过了一会听见家里的大门关上的闷响。

南还要再休息一下才站得起来。

她的肌肉胀得发疼，嘴巴里也泛起了苦味。

这些副作用她没有告诉女儿。

记忆力在衰退，反应速度也不如从前了。

她怕再也理不清那些繁杂的法务条令。

南低下头看脖子那挂着的项链，笑容还是压过了鼻头的酸涩。

不用去假设其他的可能性，在这世上已经发生过的相遇无法逆转。

她带着纱夏生活，带着她长大。

南微微垂了眼帘，捏着那颗小小的石头。

这就是她们命运相交的结局。

能和纱夏做一对不平凡的恋人…

也很幸福。


	24. Chapter 24

1  
池袋站靠东边方向的出口正对着一条很大的马路，纱夏弄不清，也许这里还有什么很大的汽车站，她每次经过都能看见几辆并行的小巴士。

电车站的建筑物墙体上挂了幅广告牌，高高地悬离了地面，那图像每隔六七秒就切换一次。

晚霞的颜色已经渐渐消失了，女孩的影子被荧幕投出的光线映在斑马线上，成了淡黑的一小团，像是被化开的墨滴。

附近有家很大的乐器行，起码占了好几个店铺门面，人车穿行的嘈杂声响也掩不掉透明玻璃后的击键乐音。在路边遇见两三个站在一起又背了布包的青年自然是不奇怪的，纱夏能一目了然地认出形状易辨的软袋里装了吉他。

夹在动漫周边音像店和电子游戏厅之间的是四丁目的十字路口，零星地栽了几棵用途不明的小型冷杉。

相较那些在极寒高纬度地区的松木而言，生长在温带的浅绿色针叶显然更加柔软幼弱。

不是休息日，碰上下班高峰期了，纱夏在来时搭电车就被挤得够呛，路上攒动的人头丝毫不见少，她出了汗，但几个大门敞开的商场将冷气无保留地吹到了室外，就没那么热了。

已经到这个点，依然有顾客从街角的星巴克里端着美式出来，让人不禁纳闷他们这个社会到底有多少朝五晚九的工作者。

现代科技帮了很大的忙，认路从不是她擅长的技巧，但地图还算管用，再加上几家热门商场都坐落池袋，旅游建设规划得好，路牌上的标识都写得清清楚楚了。

纱夏穿了带跟的鞋，衬得她身子秀颀挺拔。

瘦高的人步子轻快，五分钟不到就走到几百米开外的地方。

这家水产店的招牌上画了深蓝色的波浪，能和隔壁的拉面区别开，顺便告诉路人老板是做海鲜生意的。

亮红的“二十四小时营业”的巨大标识被贴在醒目的地方，门梁上挂了刚好一拳宽的卷帘布，公开了电话就是承诺能提供外送服务的意思，住得远照样能订购这家店的产品。

纱夏拉开推拉门才发现里面不大，桌子只摆了几张。

没有空余座位，视觉上不免接到紧迫的压力，用来烤牡蛎的铁网就架在食客面前，装了通风管道也不能如愿以偿地吸除所有的飘散的油烟，这袅绕的雾气又将纱夏熏得有点头晕。

好在空调开得足够猛，勉强挽救了局面。

能在繁华的地段经营小店都算是件厉害得不得了的事了，她用逻辑推理能猜出味道应该不至于让人失望，便不再多抱怨。

前脚刚往里踏进一步，纱夏就听见靠墙角的方向传来了熟悉的声音。

有人在叫她的名字。

要等的同学还没来齐，显然有空缺的地方需要迟到的朋友来填，加上她一共有七人围了这窄桌坐下，却还空着三把椅子。

纱夏扯开了离她最近的那个。

菜单在手中传递，聊天话题由没轮到的人开启。

斜对面的江田和她打招呼，尴尬的是纱夏起先差点没认出这位同窗。好在能用声音辨人，露馅以前才准确地喊出了他的全名。

大概是过度用眼带来的近视，江田的鼻梁上架了幅黑边镜框。

虽然他的打扮算得上是规规矩矩的，但比起中学刚结束的那段时间，这位男同学实在是长胖不少，少年时期周正得能算得上是瓜子脸的脸型消失不见了，取而代之的则是由脂肪补足的下颌线和几乎挤得看不出原型的双眼皮。

“好久不见。”他先说。

此言不虚，能想得起来最近的一次见面都是距现在四年之久的毕业旅行，纱夏对他最深刻的印象大抵也是这人玩得一手好歌牌。

大家都怕他带来碾压性的残局，在爱知的时候江田就负责唱诗。

纱夏以同样的话语作回答，她笑着说好久不见，尽量不让这像鹦鹉学舌似的重复。

桃刚好放下手头的事，将套了透明塑封的册子传给左边的人。

纱夏的视线随着转过去，也看到那个像是新剪了板寸头的男孩子。

太阳穴往后被谁剃出了一圈突兀的淡白色痕迹，好像有才长出来没多久的头发。

这个体育生发型让他看上去像个击球手，还是能在甲子园参加了比赛的那种。

他们的目光有过短暂的交汇。

阳太没什么变化，身材似乎更好了，手臂的肌肉线条像是被训练过的，很结实。

曾经让太阳晒黑的皮肤泛着健康的小麦色光泽，两道锋利的眉毛使得他埋在底下的双眼散发着有魄力的光芒。

只是望向纱夏的时候，阳太的眼里微微浮现了类似惶遽的情感，好像不知这视线要往哪里放。

他张嘴要说什么，也没彻底讲出口，只朝纱夏点头示意就翻起了手头上的东西，借以点菜的名义避开直截了当的对谈。

“坐电车来的？”桃问她。

“嗯。”纱夏在这间隙偏头，将肩挎的细带漆皮小包取下。

身体的倾斜让色泽干净的黑发泄落于她雪白的脖颈。

“堵车吗？”

突兀的问句在长桌的尽头响起，纱夏顺着望过去，见那说话的人对自己眨了眨眼，她将听筒靠在耳朵上，没办法抽身：“不着急，你们注意安全。”

杏子挂断了电话，说是森川打来的。

他带了女朋友一起，出发有点晚了。

迟到的理由通过杏子转达，在座的朋友也都接受了。

“已经不是女朋友了。”阳太接话。

他和森川关系好是人尽皆知的事，此言一出便立马被注目眼光所视。

但阳太在笑，他露出洁白整齐的牙齿，预兆这宣布的事是好消息。

纱夏最先反应过来。

可她没主动提，只通过那故意压得低又充满悬念的声音验证了猜想。

今晚预留的节目…

纱夏转着面前的杯子，里面是服务员给她倒的玄米茶。

估计没一会就有好酒喝了。

店里装的音响好像是松下牌的，摆在储酒柜的柜顶，在放新世纪的电子爵士乐，除了纱夏，不知还有谁将注意力集中在这些如此微不足道的细节上。

原来有高中同学要结婚了。

结婚…

这离她本还有十万八千里之远的恼事，像搭了星际宇宙间最快的一班列车飞驰到她眼前。

她快二十三岁了。

可如果实在不想嫁人…妈妈应该不会再逼迫她。

纱夏眨眼的小动作几不可闻。

她没怎么说话，在此终于有种不该属于少女性子里的沉默寡言绕着她。

纱夏想起了和南在黑暗静默里无声的凝望。

那是对什么可怖之物的低头妥协，是心照不宣的投降。

双方都在这场你追我赶的游戏里丢弃所有身份，不知疲倦地玩乐。

她想起了和南的第一次接吻，做爱，还有后面的很多次。

想起她们缠在一起的肉体，想起妈妈柔滑纤细的手指滑过她皮肤的触感，想起她们也交换过无数秒共存于这世上的呼吸。

好像有无数种声音混在一起，却又是她身体擅自违背主人意志发出的。

是体内有东西作响。

脉搏似乎就在耳边狂跳不止，创造出源源不断的动能牵住她那颗脆弱的心脏。

若是有天要作出什么抉择。

比如一定要和谁永远度过这一生，要以签下那样神圣的契约做媒。

纱夏只想嫁给妈妈。

2  
阳太知道他做得不好，森川要他也把恋人带来的。

可是他反悔了。

确切地说，是在得知凑崎也会来的那天才反悔的。

阳太和懂事的女友撒了谎，骗她同学聚会因种种不可抗力因素取消了。

所以如今算是在犯什么傻…

他不太明白自己的心思，只为跑来见一见曾经最喜欢的人吗？

凑崎自毕业以后就再没和他碰过面了。

其实完全能够主动去约她，但男生那点自尊和骄傲已经透支到了究极的地步，他最多抓住节假日的机会，编辑显得自然的祝福贺语，再往还以同学身份相处的凑崎的LINE账号上发送几条。

旁侧敲击地从相熟的共同朋友那打听到她在哪里读书，学的是什么专业，想再想往深了的方向探索，也没有多的门路了。

凑崎对他而言很像读过很多遍的书上的某一页，想翻过去也容易，但注脚的数字永远也无法从记忆里抹掉。

那一页还有空余未被填满，却无法再写字了。

多一笔也不行。

阳太晚上喝了不少，喝到他手指关节的皮肤都微微地发热。

大学里参加联谊的次数多了，酒量靠练，也慢慢地上来了。

脑子还算清醒，肢体动作依然能保持稳定。

眼睛离不开凑崎。

他觉得那马上也要姓森川的女孩坐在她身边未免也太失算。

酒精撬开了因多年不见而生的疏远，包括凑崎的表情。

她脸上浮现了酒醉之人特有的酡红。

很美。

存在于今夜最美的人。

鲜甜香气像打翻玻璃杯后流淌的液体，顺着重力沿她臂弯的弧线滴落。

翘起的眼尾在女孩不自知的时刻将她的面容修饰得惑人。

暖调灯光中和了凑崎酒红的眼影，附在她皮肤表面的亮片一星一点地现出痕迹。

比起中学时代的她而言…

凑崎好像正被某种奇异的特质环抱着。

那是秘密，秘密将她裹得光彩动人。

这种具象化的魅力为她的每一个动作都蒙上层梦幻的影。

凑崎就是这样的人，不需要多言也能重新点燃让他痴迷成狂的火把。

入夏的东京夜晚闷热，肆意的大笑让那汗珠更加嚣张地从脊背上滚落。

阳太弄脏了衣服，却不觉得可惜。

凑崎好像很开心。

也不知是不是酒精的缘故，她笑起来的样子还是敲得他几乎要眩晕。

总记得她留下来的背影。

记得她在教室里将头发扎起，露出好看的颈子。

薄薄的衣料遮不住的肩胛骨的线条、宽大的衣摆随着风吹来的踪影在她身侧飘浮摇曳。

凑崎现在正站在他的身边，被云朵打磨成浮石般的月亮所洒下的星芒笼罩。

阳太看她这样子像找不到身体支点的学步者，他知道女孩今晚喝了不少，所以猜到她那双脚应该就像踩在棉花上一样。

怕凑崎一不留神就着这散漫的姿势摔倒，阳太终于在最危险的时候扶住了她的肩膀。

那是很轻巧的一幅骨架，少女皮肤的热量透过穿的那件短袖渗进了阳太的手掌。

他闻到凑崎身体的味道了，甜蜜的，混杂着酒的香气以后变得妩媚。

“谢谢。”她轻轻地转过头，弯起的眼睛里没有戒心，高挺的鼻子几乎是贴着他的胸膛。

阳太感觉到她呼出来的热气，挠得他心头发痒。

如果凑崎没有主动站离一步，他不愿意就此松开揽住她的手臂。

“今晚我还有点事…”她的意图原来是提早离场。

凑崎抱歉地以笑来赔罪，眼角往下垂：“可能要…先走了。”

“好不容易见一次。”杏子也喝得脸红，但词句还能连贯地吐出来。

好像是猜到了年轻女孩可能的去向，她借着醉意调侃凑崎。

“约了人？”

这句脱口而出的话明显暗示男友的存在，阳太刚好也很在意这个问题的答案。

凑崎摇摇脑袋，她掏了手机，大概看在时间。

阳太用身高优势瞥到了屏幕，现在还不到午夜，刚过十一点。

“桃知道，”她的语气有点飘忽：“我…”

后半句话被平井接了过去，她好像能担保凑崎确实有不方便说的原因要离开了。

女孩安静地往后退了一步。

不再方便做出挽留，他们原定的计划是继续待在池袋。 

阳太已经兴味缺缺，因为凑崎已经说出再见，她马上就要转过身去了。

谢天谢地。

平井喊了她一声。

要不然凑崎就又要留给阳太一个背影。

她显然是不放心已经连路都走不好了的人。

平井拉住她的胳膊，以凑崎轻易就被拽得踉跄一下为理由执意要送她。

但阳太听见她的婉拒。

“我搭车，不麻烦…”凑崎牵着平井的手左右晃，将她逗笑了：“到时你又要…”

说话都不连贯了，莫名其妙的停顿很可爱，也不忘体谅别人。

“一个人，”凑崎撅起嘴巴：“不安全…”

他的保护欲被激到了顶点。

阳太用小跑填补了三人之间拉开的距离，无视了背后善意的口哨声，凑崎醉眼朦胧的，大概也分不清其中含义。

阳太不想给凑崎发现他急切的心意，努力放慢了语速，说想要陪她们一起。

他也不知道这意味着什么。

阳太想再和凑崎相处一会，尽管凑崎这个状态也说不了几句话，他们同样没什么可聊的。

他看一眼平井，露出像小时候忐忑地等家长意见似的表情。

“阳太君也说要送你，”好在平井没多想，她凑近了女孩的耳朵和她说话，希望凑崎看在男生来了的份上就不要再担心她了：“怎么样？”

好像是被弄得痒了，女孩缩着脖子要躲，喉咙里挤出甜腻的哼哼，眉毛也可怜兮兮地缩着。

可惜的是她浑身软绵绵的，没劲。

最后凑崎被他们两合力塞进了出租车。

平井陪着她坐后面，阳太待在副驾驶上。

凑崎企图降下车窗再向朋友们挥手的，不过那有点傻，出于安全考虑也不好，她被按回了座位。

司机正在等乘客的指令。

阳太转过去，对着靠了垫子半阖眼帘的凑崎说话：“去什么地方？”

女孩口里吐出来的地址含含混混的，听不太清楚，平井只好让司机先往新宿的方向开。

阳太看到后视镜里的凑崎，她好像很喜欢和别人有肢体接触，现下乖乖地抱住了平井的手臂，整个身子都蹭了过去。

纠缠好几个回合，终于得到了确切的小区名字。

车朝着神乐坂那边驶，阳太才知道凑崎原来住在富人区。

“家里有人吗？”是平井在问她。

凑崎的答复是肯定。

“我妈妈在…”

她声调娇得能滴出水来，让人不禁怀疑究竟有没这样去叫“妈妈”的必要。

又或者是她喝醉了以后喊谁都是这副样子。

凑崎身上的香味填满了整辆车的全部空隙。 

他的胃囊深处在发烫，一下一下地翻滚绞紧，就连小腹的肌肉都忍不住绷住了。

幸好阳太坐在前排，黑暗里也看不出脸上颜色的变化。

在后座的动静几乎彻底消失以前，他悄悄地回了头去看。

平井还睁着眼睛。

她举起一根食指放在手边，示意阳太不要太大声讲话，以免吵到凑崎。

车里偶尔传出司机拨动转向灯按钮的声音，除此之外便没有其他的响动。

冷气穿过空调扇叶的缝隙。

很安静…

喜欢了一整个学生时代的女孩正靠在平井的肩膀上，她睡着了。

形形色色的建筑和车辆接连不断地出现、消失再出现，如此循环往复，在他视觉的可视范围之内闪动。

那些置于橱窗里的灯光被拉出明灭的踪迹。

阳太觉得他就像车尾的流线那样，在默然中越行越远。

而后他的耳畔出现了本不该存在于此处的猎猎风声。

3  
手机接到女儿的短信时她刚好在洗澡。

四十分钟以前纱夏就说要回家了，现在却连人影都没见着。

南下意识打开了以前用的那个软件，她看到空无一物的操作界面时差点没反应过来。

女儿在和她和解之后没有哪次出去过这么长时间，她也很少忐忑不安地等着纱夏回家。

都快忘了，她们好像已经解除绑定很久了。

南拨了纱夏的号码，但对方没有接。

也许正和朋友聊得开心。

女儿好不容易能轻松地玩一次，不用费尽心思来照顾她…

忙音没来得及响，她掐断了通话。

不知道做什么。

这么晚了也不再适合读书，南有点局促，手不自觉地放在膝盖上。

那是不是要先去睡觉了？

就这样等着纱夏，好像也不会让她开心。

女儿总半开玩笑地说她睡眠不足。

如果真的想少添麻烦，她应该听纱夏的话，早点上床。

南将客厅的灯熄了，留了厨房和玄关的两盏。

她烧了开水。

那些瓶瓶罐罐的保健品都放在茶几下叠好的纸盒子里，南蹲下去将最大的那个抽了出来。

有纱夏每次都强迫她喝的姜黄颗粒。

虽然味道确实不怎么样，但她亲身验过，只要前一个晚上咬着牙吞下去了，第二天醒来就不会有那么难受。

专门用来解酒还是很有效的。

她将白瓷碗淌了个干净，撕开分装好的小袋。

熟悉的味道再次被滚烫的温度唤醒，随着水位上升的趋势浮了起来。

南忍不住皱了眉头，不过她倒有点想看纱夏喝这个的表情。

女儿只要尝过一次，大概就能理解她的心态了。

撕开了的包装纸被南扔进了垃圾桶，可她像突然想起什么似地停下了动作。

如果没记错，今天是星期二…

南通过解锁手机屏幕应证了自己的想法。

完全把垃圾分类这事抛到了脑后。

明天有车来收可燃物，家里堆的卫生纸和一堆杂七杂八的包装盒都该拿去扔掉。

南不觉得恼，可以说这点闲事正中了她的下怀。

她刻意放慢了速度，甚至拿出了最严肃的架势，很认真地按标准处理那些能够回收的废品。

可是透明的垃圾袋都封好两个了，纱夏还没到家。

她不打算再这样与未知僵持下去。

因为碰过垃圾，南用肥皂里里外外地洗了两轮手。

她偶尔也会自我怀疑这是不是强迫症的前兆。

南轻笑一声，移开了目光，将水龙头的把手拧回原位。

她最后想去检查一遍门是不是被自己习惯性地落了锁，万一纱夏被关在外面可就不好。

怕桌上摆着的药冷了，南路过的时候又掺了点热水进去。

还没放下那个透明的细颈壶，她就听见门外有什么东西在响，好像是脚步声，但又不可能是一个人发出来的。

很拖沓很沉闷的动静，重重地敲在地板上。

然后门铃被谁按了一下，有点显老的电波声刺啦刺啦地传到她耳边。

南不需要再通过猫眼看来人是谁。

她知道纱夏是好孩子，是最守信用，最听话的好孩子。

女儿从来不会食言。

她说会早点回家，就不必再揣测其他答案。

女儿好像认定了有个人在家里等她，南刚开了门，就被她抱得死死的。

“妈妈…”纱夏几乎是扑在她身上，重量也全部压过来，毛茸茸的脑袋一个劲地蹭她，和软泥似的往下掉，抱都抱不住。

南洗了澡，衣服穿得凉快，胳膊露在外面，裙摆又短，只堪堪地遮到大腿根。

纱夏再这样不管不顾地摸下去就糟了，还站着两个外人。

她及时伸手揽过了女儿的肩，好让她安分些。

纱夏和平井关系好，毕业以后也会约在一起见面，南偶尔去接女儿，自然是见过她，不过只能说是单方面的——

她坐在车里，单方面地见过平井，而对方对她一无所知。

这也能解释为何女儿的朋友表情那么惊讶。

南对此已经习惯了，每每向纱夏的同龄人介绍自己的身份，她都要收获一张表情夸张的脸，还有一句磕磕绊绊的“阿姨好”。

就连第一次告诉纱夏，她不也花了一段时间才学会好好地叫她妈妈。

情况一目了然，纱夏喝多了，平井和那个高高大大的男生是来送她的。

楼道里的声控灯还没灭，南莫名地觉得这男孩面熟，却一下没想起在哪见过。

她道了谢，其间虽然要一直应付纱夏捣乱的动作，还是记得履行长辈的职责。

南本想掏腰包为他们的回程提供路费，但平井坚持坐电车走，说现在还能赶得上。

纱夏勉强地从她的胸口抬起头，声音因如此姿势而变得闷闷的。

“要走…了吗？”她好像轻轻地打了个酒嗝。

“要走了，”平井故作嫌弃，也不管纱夏听不听得懂她的意思：“你早点休息。”

纱夏很用力地点头，发丝甚至都随着晃动的幅度跳跃：“你也…要…休息…”

“谢谢…你们送我…”纱夏还举起手，她像分不清方向的傻瓜，对着空气摆了两下。

南被女儿喝醉了的样子逗得眉眼弯弯，显然不止她一人这么想，平井也咧了嘴角笑。

刚刚一直没说话的男生同样开口了，他对着女儿讲话。

“不用谢。”

撇开曾听见过这声音的可能性不谈。

假装镇静的语气和异常的情愫又怎么可能逃得过她的耳朵？

南定睛看他。

跟女儿聚会的同学和当年毕业旅行的朋友是同一拨人…

她才反应过来，终于记得了这人的来历。

女儿现在像吊饰一样挂在她身上，类似于特大号的那种毛绒小熊玩偶，蹦蹦跳跳还会说话的那种。

纱夏本来就比她高一点，要不是膝盖都因失了力气屈起来，不至于才够到她的肩膀。

南做了件很幼稚的事情。

她搂住了女儿的腰，手扣在纱夏的胯间，将她虚抱在怀里。

“再晚会误了车，”她看着平井，的确是出于关心的考量才赶人：“在路上注意安全。”

纱夏的同学很有教养地点了头。

“走吧。”平井率先背对他们，再次按亮了楼道的灯。

男生也朝南微微颔首，他没马上动，只是还在看着纱夏。

女儿没领他的情，头依然埋在她胸口。

南以下位的视线直视他，语气淡淡地道了句“走好”。

那个男孩的脸色似乎变得有些僵硬。

他倒退一步，高大的身躯最终还是转了过去。

南一直到确认电梯开始下行了才关门。

移动得很艰难，因为纱夏仍在不依不挠地纠缠她，上锁的声音在女儿耳朵里可能像是什么信号，让她像是条件反射一样地送来好多个吻。

女儿是真的喝了很多，能闻到让人尝了也头晕的酒香在她们的齿间流转。

纱夏的气息一点都不稳，所以吻得直白又肉麻。

她认为没必要这么用力接吻，但还是容忍了女儿。

南感觉上唇被她亲肿了。

两个人像仇敌见面，不由分说地扭打在一起，丁零当啷地撞了一路，趁战火没蔓延上床榻，南及时咬了纱夏一口，她才呜呜地避开。

不知道女儿是在装可怜还是真的委屈，眼睛里竟然闪出了晶莹的泪光。

“你不要我…亲…”纱夏皱起眉头：“你讨…厌我…”

南还在喘气，听了这话不由得又笑了。

小丫头。

“你还…笑…”女儿那娇气的样子简直叫她的心都化了，纱夏挥着她压根没捏紧的拳头轻轻捶她，像是在抱怨：“不要…唔…”

南在她嘴巴上蜻蜓点水地落了一个吻。

她退开，看到纱夏扑闪了两下睫毛。

女儿的眼里都是迷离的醉意，但安静了。

南试着从她的腿上站起来。

纱夏规规矩矩地放了手，乖乖地坐在那里任她摆布。

怎么会有这么讨人喜欢的孩子存在？

无比信任她，从小到大都如此。

包括堕落，也一样是追了她的脚步…

心脏的腔室像是被灌入了一股如水流般绵长温润的悲哀，堵得她微微地发疼。

南收回了视线，她去端了醒酒汤过来。

“这是…什么？”女儿凑近了闻，好像忘记了这是她以前专门泡来摧残人的。

南没解释，只将碗捧到她嘴边，另一只手去抚纱夏的脖子，摩挲着她颈后柔软的发根。

女儿喝了一口，表情就迅速地变了，她好像使了力气，南感觉她想跑走或者是吐掉，但她可没那么仁慈，硬是压着纱夏，直到确认她全部咽下去才松开。

“苦…”女儿伸出了舌头，五官都皱在了一起。

小朋友要她安慰，南以亲吻她的脸颊做奖励。

“听话。”她拨好女儿的头发，又吻了她的鼻子：“等一下就不苦了。”

纱夏还没从那味道里缓过神来，整个人懵懵的，眼神很空洞，也不知到底听进去没有。

该睡觉了。

南看她这迷糊劲，不忍多折磨她。

她去洗手间给纱夏挤了牙膏，顺带拿上了两个杯子。

女儿听话地待在原地，她好像真的很困，趁这小功夫竟然还打起了盹。

“纱夏，”南说话的声音引起了醉酒之人的注意：“来刷牙。”

纱夏应了，她张了嘴。

南刚让牙刷碰到她的舌头，纱夏就啊呜地咬住小杆，想往回抽已经来不及了，任凭南再怎么挪，都动不了半分。

她被弄得又气又笑，纱夏的妆还好好的没花，这么漂亮的小孩在和她耍酒疯，都舍不得动用家长身份凶她。

“那你自己刷。”南干脆松开，不陪着她闹。

这招很有用，女儿看她不买账就主动降低了标准，选择自给自足。

纱夏停下来的时候南递装了水的杯子给她，让她漱一下口再吐水到空杯里去。

“玩得开心吗？”闲着也是闲着，她还是忍不住问问女儿今天发生的事。

大概是开心的，要不然纱夏怎么会喝这么多酒？

女儿的表情显得很满足，南也放下心来。

好歹还是达到目的了。

“聊了什么？”她看纱夏弯着脖子换了一轮水。

女儿攥着牙刷，在酒精的压力之下努力思考，动作也猝然中断了。

“好多…”她有点苦恼，似乎不知道选哪个讲出来。

忽然想到了。

南看她圆溜溜的眼睛闪着光，听到纱夏给出她最想说的答案。

没有太意外。

当年她读完大学也有同龄的朋友马上就要举办婚礼的。

请柬都寄过来了，只可惜她遇上了事，没机会去现场。

其实比起这些与她本人无关的婚期，南更在意女儿。

纱夏一颦一笑都顾盼生辉的动人，好像光是想起这事就能和同学感同身受。

“这么高兴？”南用指尖撇干净留在纱夏嘴边的泡沫。

“高兴…”她表示赞成：“能和喜欢…的人…”

纱夏停顿了。

她好像不知该不该讲，似乎还有一点点清醒的理智在抓着她。

那样胆怯的眼神猛烈地叩击着南。

“很好…”女儿的话说得格外轻，她省略了最关键的词。

怎会不知纱夏在想什么…

南低着头沉默，对此不置一词。

她有那么一瞬间觉得自己的喉头发紧。

好在纱夏也不再说话了，只在结束了刷牙的所有流程之后叫了她。

南从鼻子里哼出一声，她准备去把废水倒掉。

“你以前…”要不是纱夏还是醉醺醺的，眼神也一点都不清明，南真怀疑她的酒已经醒了：“是不是…谈…过恋爱？”

南扭过头，观察她的表情。

纱夏好像又出于本能地在害怕她的闪躲，嘴唇嗫嚅了两下。

都说醉酒的人是最诚实的，女儿下意识的畏缩像一把尖利的刀具刮开了她的胸口。

“嗯。”南实话实说。

纱夏好像早笃定了这个答案。

“几…次？”女儿的重点显然在这里。

南不打算瞒她。

“五次。”

她听见纱夏的咂舌声。

女儿瞪大了眼睛，那里面写满了惊愕，好像在处理耳朵刚刚接到的信息。

纱夏摊开了手掌，一个一个点过去。

“五次…”她的表情显得很挫败：“这么多…”

“所以才…”纱夏垂头丧气的，嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔什么，她没听清。

南故技重施。

她亲了亲女儿的嘴巴，叫停了这种无意义的行为。

“去洗脸，”南搀着她起来：“把妆卸了就睡觉。”

纱夏看起来很快就没事了。

不过喝醉的人脾气总难猜，道理放在女儿身上也一样。

不知又挠到她的哪根神经，纱夏开始还好端端地跟她走到镜子前，等要洗的时候又反悔了。

“不…”女儿在赖皮，仗着身高优势躲她。

“乖，”南好言好语地哄她，但论撒娇她真比不过纱夏，而且女儿又把头埋在她肩膀上了，南只好通过客观事实的角度入手，想再劝她一下：“不卸妆对皮肤不好。”

“不要…”

没想到纱夏的语气和即将要哭了一样。

她被女儿吓到了。

“我帮你卸，”南扶着纱夏，感觉对方的头发都垂到了她的衣服里去：“很快的。”

纱夏的头还是摇得和波浪鼓一样。

“卸了就…”她断断续续地说：“不好…看…”

南退了一步，又上前将纱夏的脸捧住，假装在端详。

其实根本就不用再看，女儿的所有表情她都记得。

着迷于这张脸。

包括拥有了这张脸的主人，以及她的那束灵魂。

“好看，”南无比认真，一次性解决了全部追问：“卸了妆也漂亮。”

“是最…漂亮的吗…”女儿问她，看得出来她还是不够自信：“和他们比…”

“和谁？”南不知道她要拿谁当假想敌。

“你…以前…”纱夏支支吾吾的：“喜欢的…”

南不知说什么好了，她怎么想都没料到女儿在担心这个。

她有点无奈，又想笑，手上的动作还没停，给化妆棉沾了水。

趁纱夏还在发愣，南将她口红的颜色揩了下来。

好像需要证明她是真心实意地爱着纱夏的全部，爱她所有的样子。

南搂过女儿的脖子，踮起脚亲她。

她们的鼻息相闻。

两人的呼吸像是活着的，有生命的，熟悉彼此间的默契通性，将不够明亮的暗室搅出一圈圈荡漾的光纹。

南退离她。

纱夏真的醉得不轻。

“很漂亮，最漂亮。”

那些想来的确是被自己吝惜的赞美之词，她应该好好说给纱夏听的：“也很优秀。”

南手上的力气变小了，她一点点地将那粉从纱夏的脸上擦掉。

她希望那些一直囚缚着她的思绪也能被如此简单地除去。

南也想像女儿一样喝醉，第二天醒来当这一切全没有发生过。

可惜的是，她今夜终究还是滴酒未沾。

南是个多么优秀的辩手，面对女儿她却总要一而再再而三地思考。

她兜兜转转了很久也没能说出话，她只想起父亲与母亲共同出现的那个梦境。

关于那个梦，她还依稀地记得一些。

那块沾上颜色的棉花拭到女儿的额角。

南没看纱夏的眼睛。

她好想将全宇宙最亮的明星捧到女儿眼前…

可如果那颗星星已经提前降落了。

不仅提前降落，还偏偏落在她的身边，她又该怎么办呢？

“我一直…”

她的心脏被这样沉甸甸又无处释放的爱拧得震颤不已。

“都为你骄傲。”

4  
纱夏没有醉成这样过，她是第一次体会到宿醉的威力。

头好晕。

不止如此，喉咙也像是被胶黏住了一样，渴得要命。

她习惯性地往左边靠，却扑了个空。

妈妈没和她躺在一起。

纱夏在偏头时看到了枕套上的花纹，才发现这是她的床。

她这是…

在自己的房间里。

女孩用胳膊支起身，被子顺着她身体倾斜的幅度往下滑。

她没穿衣服。

昨晚和妈妈做了吗？

想不起来了，她只记得被平井和阳太送回了家，然后妈妈在睡觉之前拽着她把妆卸了。

实在是太累了，也太困了，后面的那段记忆是完全缺失的状态。

纱夏摸到床头的手机，她按亮了屏幕。

有未接来电，好像还有好几个，但女孩还没来得及仔细看，大拇指就不小心先碰到了解锁键。

指纹密码立刻起效，系统弹出的消息一瞬间被清空。

纱夏打算等会再处理那些杂七杂八的事，她看了时间，现在已经十点了。

难怪妈妈不在。

要一个不恋床又醒来的人赖着好几个小时不走真是一件很不讲理的事。

她从翻身起来，没什么力气。

不是想象中衣服裤子胡乱地丢了一地的混乱场景。 

女孩赤着脚走路，她随便套了件大码的短袖在身上。

纱夏的腿本来就长，比例又匀称好看。

夏天穿这种宽松的衣服很方便，几乎是能将她身材的全部优点都现在外面。

只不过没口袋装东西，纱夏只能拿着手机。

南不在客厅，女孩猜到她的去处。

纱夏洗漱完以后直奔厨房，果不其然，妈妈就坐在餐桌旁摆着的椅子上。

早饭准备好了。

女孩看到熟透了的鲑鱼，以及切开了的半个柠檬。

妈妈好像花了很长时间准备了早餐，大概动用了烤箱，一想到这纱夏便再次确认她是真的睡了很久。

她现在正读着小开本的书，书的封皮上印着什么图案。

有可能是潮骚，又或者是斜阳。

纱夏不太确定，南将书本摊得很平，是卷起来握着的，扉页的一半都被遮住了。

女孩本想说声早，但这时间显然不允许如此不合乎逻辑的话语出现。

妈妈也在沉默，气氛好像有点隐约的尴尬。

纱夏先拖开椅子坐下去，将手机搁在桌上。

在给鱼肉浇柠檬汁之前她先喝了一大杯水，才感觉嗓子好受了点。

“我开动了…”纱夏握着筷子。

“吃吧。”对方往后翻了一页，眼睛没离开书本，语气也很平淡。

这样的回应让女孩有些忐忑，她偷偷使眼色看南。

妈妈的黑眼圈好重，似乎是没睡好。

是不是昨晚吵着她了…

纱夏开始内疚，她低头望着白瓷的圆盘。

鱼肉都被撕碎了，用筷子也不麻烦。

女孩慢条斯理地嚼，平时尝起来酸味有点过度的柠檬抵消掉了酒精滞留在脑内的艰涩麻木。

纱夏觉得她比刚刚清醒一些。

背后的窗子被谁开了个小缝。

还能是谁呢…纱夏可不记得自己做过这个动作。

偶尔有点温热的风透过这间隙拂上她的脊背。

如果说樱花树是在春天苏醒，那么万物都会在夏季以最真挚热烈的生命力回馈上天的恩泽。

东京也不再总是蒙着层霭霭的薄雾。

也许有成群的飞鸟盘旋着绕过湛蓝的天空，她总会在千代田区看到的大只乌鸦说不定也混在那支迁徙的队伍里。

纱夏的心跳慢慢和缓下来。

这氛围好像还是和原先那样没有区别，想来也只是她太过敏感了，竟担心起子虚乌有的小事来。

白色的窗帘偶尔荡高，偶尔又停摆。

这要看风的心情了，总而言之那是纱夏不可控制的事。

手机忽然嗡嗡地鸣叫起来，纱夏是将它的背面扣着，屏幕朝下地摆在桌上。

如此震动声便因此变得异常地响亮，将她抖了个措手不及。

纱夏想起那几个未接来电，恐怕是谁急着要找她，连着不停地给她来电。

惬意的用餐时间被打断，女孩有点不太高兴。

“怎么不接？”妈妈没抬头。

本来想蒙混过关的，纱夏碍着她的面子才拿起手机。

“吃完饭再…”

她突兀地停住了——在看到来电人的名字以后。

纱夏抿着嘴，她的手指悬在那个红色的按钮上，却又迟迟没按下去。

犹豫得太久了，妈妈还在这里。

纱夏锁了两次屏，生硬地将那电话挂断。

她不敢去看南，低下头继续吃饭，可对面那人不肯善罢甘休，紧接着又打了个电话进来。

女孩这次反应速度快了些，她拨了静音按钮，装作没看到。

“骚扰电话？”南的这句话可算是给她解了围。

纱夏忙不迭地点头，强烈表示她在大清早接到无良商家的轮番轰炸也是苦不堪言的。

南轻轻笑了一声。

纱夏看她合上了书。

原来那既不是潮骚，也不是斜阳，而是银河铁道之夜，她高中的时候读过的一本小说。

“给我。”妈妈朝她伸了手。

纱夏不由得坐直了身子。

“没关系。”她后悔没穿有口袋的裤子出来，不然也就不会像现在这样，只能将手机紧紧攥着。

“好像很难缠，”南似乎想帮她的忙：“真的没关系？”

“真的。”纱夏点头：“我会屏蔽来电。”

在她手掌底下发光的那几个字，赫然是服部这个姓氏。

妈妈好像信了。

她收回了压迫感极强的眼神，纱夏暂时松了口气。

“屏蔽来电。”南重复这个短语，好像是第一次听说这样先进的手机功能。

“就是加入黑名…”纱夏想给她解释。

“知道。”南的食指有一下没一下地敲着桌子，那声音像炸弹爆炸前的倒计时。

她的后半句话好像意味深长：“我不傻。”

纱夏的呼吸猛地一下变急促了，刚刚放下的心又悬到嗓子眼。

“不过你好像不这么认为，”妈妈眯起眼睛看她：“是不是？”

女孩的额角因紧张而渗出了汗。

有阵寒意沿着脖颈往上方攀爬，在那一小块区域激起了鸡皮疙瘩。

妈妈应该不知道才对。

放弃留学，档案还在学院审批的的这件事，她从没和南提起过。

除非…

唯一能想到露出破绽的时间只有昨晚，可恨的是她真的一点印象都没有了。

“纱夏。”这一声将她从最后的侥幸里拖出来，她直直地对上了南的眼睛。

妈妈曾在意乱情迷的时候轻声唤过她。

她们相依为命的无数个夜晚以名字为载体互相安抚。

纱夏还不知道妈妈也能用这样冷酷的声音叫她。

“你学会撒谎了。”

5  
从女儿表情崩塌的速度来看，南没有错怪她。

一整晚都没睡，她现在很困。

身体已经疲倦得快要停机，大脑却还在求片刻的清醒。

该早点发现的，早点发现纱夏异常的源头，而不是通过她昨晚那点模棱两可的实话里去推理…

纱夏每每想蒙混过关时使用的不自然语气，再加上望向她时那莫名其妙又显得心虚的闪躲。

“我和你老师说了要撤回你的申请，”南将服部教授的要求原原本本地告诉了女儿：“你去学校签字。”

女儿放下了筷子。

“不去。”纱夏有心和她犟。

“为什么不去？”

她生硬又冷漠的语气让女儿退缩了，南看得出她在努力不露怯。

纱夏深吸了一口气，似乎是在平复情绪。

“我不会走的。”女儿重申她的观点。

“纱夏，”南放慢了语速：“我教过你做事要分清主次。”

纱夏也许早就料到会有对簿公堂的这一天，所以将那些措辞都准备好了。

“没什么比你重要。”

南猜过纱夏的理由，想到女儿十有八九就是为了自己才留下。

可当亲耳听到的时候，南还是觉得她的心就像流沙一样碎灭了。

她摇头。

南知道纱夏现在听不进她的话，但她还是要试一试。

“你，”南一字一句地说：“你的未来比我重要。”

果然——

“你相信我，”女儿抓住了她的手，她的声音在发抖：“我留下来也…”

“你有没有想过学院为什么会拖延你那一纸申请？”南打断了她。

“缺席一场普通的考试也会影响个人征信的社会，你以为这个程度的违约不会对你的人生带来任何后果？”

“我知道，”南分明看到纱夏的眼眶红了：“我知道…我能处理好。”

“好，”她顺了女儿的话说：“那你告诉我你打算怎么处理。”

“我去找工作，”纱夏天真得可笑：“拿到学位证以后。”

“没有工期，”南松了她的手：“和那些转正的毕业生比，你的竞争力在哪？”

“我的绩点，还有比赛证书，”女儿的确考虑了这些问题，却依然不够成熟：“夏天的假期可以再用来实习，我已经在投简历了。”

“那我们就来探讨实现它的可能性。”南的身子往后靠。

“能找到什么工作，工作环境好不好，薪资和待遇，包括保险，”她一个一个地数：“人家深思熟虑半年才做下的决定，你还有多少时间？”

“你应该知道在我们国家跳槽有多难，”南绝不能把女儿往火坑里推：“这样轻率的判断没人能承担。”

“至少我不会后悔。”纱夏红着眼睛，好像一心往墙上撞。

“那我呢？”南问她。

一切问题的核心都源于此…

如果她没染上毒瘾就好了。

“是不是每发作一次，你就要为我离岗回家？”

女儿哑然，半个字都说不出口。

“这样的生活，”南陈述的事实残酷却又真实：“你能坚持多久？”

“那就等你好了，”纱夏垂着头，将手攥得很紧：“我再去工作。”

南闭上眼睛。

“我现在不能接案子了，没有工资，”她再开口时语气很平淡：“在新宿生活的开销很大。”

“还是说，”南定定地看着女儿，她竟然笑了，为下面这个荒谬的提议感到可悲：“你想要用我父亲留下来的那些钱？”

纱夏掉了眼泪，但南没有替她擦。

“你不能逼我…”女儿抽噎着回答她：“做我不想做的事。”

“我可以，”南重新拿到了家长的权威：“只要法律也认可你是我的女儿，我就有必要对你负责。”

“对我负责，”纱夏的眼泪就像雨点一样往下落，她不停地重复这句话：“对我负责…”

女儿的眼神哀伤又真切，南的心几乎要被割裂了。

“你不知道我爱你吗？”

好想抱一抱纱夏，可她被从天而降的利剑钉在原地，动弹不得半分。

她是纱夏的母亲。

南僵硬地坐着，身子挺得笔直，捏着的拳头松了又握。

手心留下了醒目的指甲痕。

“这不是你为我抛弃原则的理由，”南感觉她在流血：“纱夏，每个人都应该有底线，如果能轻易地丢掉一次，就会有下一次。”

叫她亲手斩断这感情，这疼痛简直超越了毒瘾发作的等级。

“是我害了你。”

纱夏好像最怕听到这句话。

“不是…”女儿拼命地否定：“不是的。”

“我喜欢你，你不喜欢我，”纱夏把所有错都往自己身上揽：“都是我一厢情愿，跟你没关系。”

南不愿意再兜着圈子和她谈这个了，她中断了这个循环往复的辩题。

“我马上就去自戒中心，”彻夜未眠就是为了作下这个决定：“你到时安心去读书。”

“别去…”纱夏话都说不清楚了，她竟跪在她面前：“求你别去…”

“有专业的医生，也有专业的计划，”南终于还是抬手去摸女儿的脸，虽然对方的眼泪怎么止也止不住：“还是说你不相信我？”

“那里的人都很凶，”纱夏扯着她的衣服：“你需要我…”

“这只是你的一面之词。”

南不再给她机会。

她从未曾讲过如此无情的话，如今上天却要逼着对她最爱的人说。

“在认识你之前，我一直都是一个人。”她用了心血才将后半句话说完整。

“离开你了也一样。”

女儿不敢置信地盯着她，眼里的光闪动得厉害。

仿佛只要南再吹一口气，那点希望就会彻底消失了。

“纱夏。”她几乎要被如此的反作用力碾成粉末。

“让我走吧。”

纱夏好像真的力竭了。

她颓然地松了手，无声的眼泪不停地往外冒。

“还有吗…”

女儿的嗓子喑哑得怖人：“除了这个…你还有没有要告诉我的？”

南仔仔细细地看着纱夏的脸。

眉毛，鼻子，嘴巴，眼睛，还有藏在头发里的耳朵。

这是凑崎纱夏。

她的目光在女儿的脸上停留了几秒钟，然后又用了几秒钟在心里叫她。

我爱你。

然后南摇摇头，低垂了眼帘。

“没有了。”


	25. 尘埃

——

妈妈讨厌拥挤的地方。

真可惜，家门口楼下不远刚好又踩到了几个有名的景点，歌舞伎町和新宿这一带繁华的商铺为络绎不绝的游客提供了来来往往的理由。

只是多亏了东京有其他可以避开人流的去处，纱夏跟着她出门的次数才没因此受影响。

逛街虽然是大事，也逐渐成了头等难题。

有解决的方法，按计划买东西就好了。

采购方式的目的性强，除开必备的生活用品和厨房食材，妈妈有个雷打不动的地方要去。

东京都的中央区。

南特地开车到这里来，是因为山野乐器的总店开在银座。

纱夏从没有一次性见过这么多小提琴，它们就和服饰店里的上衣一样，挂满了店铺朝北的那面墙壁。

妈妈怕她丢了还是怎么的，一直牵着她的手。

纱夏就这样跟着南走，她们在高高的货架间穿梭。

然后妈妈停住了，女孩看她在一堆写满了英文的盒子里挑挑选选。

不像黑胶唱片那样轻便，七八年以前的音乐专辑和现在的不一样，都是拿特别厚的塑料壳封着的。

妈妈纤细的手指在翻动那些唱片的时候显得特别灵巧，清脆的碰撞声一下接一下地响起。

是怎么在看上去一模一样的盒子里准确地找到自己想要的那个呢？

这是困扰纱夏的一个问题，当然那时她还小，不明白唱片是按流派和唱片公司分好的。

求着妈妈买回来的巧克力也没有多吸引人了，纱夏一回家跑就到那个拆了的纸袋旁边看。

她小小的身子蹲在旁边。

如果说，除了那堆冗杂的公务之外，妈妈还会有什么兴趣爱好的话…

那这里一定就是突破点。

不是说想投机取巧地讨好妈妈，纱夏是真的很好奇她喜欢什么。

她老是黏着妈妈，又不想要妈妈嫌她烦，每次找到一个能聊下去的话题她都很开心，但那些都是关于她自己的。

要是能更了解妈妈就好了。

“纱夏也想听？”南靠过来，她半跪着，肩膀与纱夏的脑袋平行。

女孩忙不迭地点头，闻到了妈妈身上有的那股味道。

温和又干净。

纱夏忍不住偷看她，南的视线都落在那些唱片上，几缕没挽好的发丝垂了下来，遮了她的侧脸。

她想帮妈妈弄好，但是觉得妈妈这样也很漂亮，于是就又低下去。

纱夏和南在一起住了不久了，见妈妈没有拦她的意思，胆子便大起来，伸手去拿放在最上面的CD。

被塑膜纸封好的。

女孩很仔细地读印着的英文，封面上还有谁用油画的笔触展现出样貌的青年。

他的头发是白色的，还微微卷曲着。

纱夏锁定了那个看起来最像是人名的单词，拼读的大致方法她都学过。

女孩默念了几遍没出声，她在尝试怎么样念更正确。

“莫…”

她似乎很惊喜，像突然见到了某个分开已久的朋友那样，认定了这位几个世纪以前的天才音乐家就是她的旧友。

“莫扎特！”

妈妈被这样的语气逗笑了。

“厉害，”南表扬了她：“纱夏也知道莫扎特。”

“知道，”纱夏很骄傲的样子：“木下老师告诉我的。”

妈妈不问她木下老师是谁，因为妈妈记得她讲过的话，知道她音乐老师的姓氏，不用再重复一遍。

“听过吗？”南起身，音响就摆在客厅里，她拿起遥控器之后将DVD的电源启动了。

“听过几次。”纱夏想起老师在音乐教室里放的音乐。

她没有喜欢，也谈不上讨厌，只觉得一首实在是太长了，没有特别好记的旋律——连歌词都没有，耳朵一脱离乐声，就完全将曲子忘得一干二净了。

“你来选一张，”妈妈把权力交给了她：“我们一起听。”

影碟机的仓门打开了，南在等她，这架势叫纱夏有点紧张。

“都是莫扎特的吗？”她拉开袋子的提手。

里面足足有七张唱片呢。

“不是，”南笑着否认：“也有其他人的。”

“哪一张是你最喜欢的？”

纱夏希望能直接听那张，就算古典音乐和她之间实在不来电，她也要为了妈妈多放几次。

可是…

“都很喜欢。”

这个答案一下就难住了女孩，她有些束手无策。

刚刚的计划泡汤了。

纱夏踌躇了短短的一小会儿，想到妈妈被自己晾在一边，还是尽最快的速度挑好。

“为什么选它？”妈妈接过去，女孩也没从她的动作里看出什么别的意味。

纱夏担心自己做错了。

但妈妈说了，她都很喜欢。

“这里是照片，”纱夏指指封面上的图案，这张专辑在她眼里的特别之处呼之欲出：“其他的都是画的。”

南弯起眉，好像完全满意这样一个特别的解释。

她用指甲沿着开封线轻轻划了一下，将打好小孔的薄带简单地撕掉了。

纱夏在一旁好奇地等着，这一切对她来说都很新颖。

圆盘卡在沟槽里，妈妈按了按发着光的小钮，唱片就被吞进去读盘了。

和想象的不同，也和她之前听过的宏伟乐曲不一样。

从音响里淌出来的乐符就是最干净的琴键声，没有花里胡哨的弦乐，也没有乍一听刺耳的铜管存在。

她想那大概是黑白的琴键吧，也就是用钢琴敲出来的声音。

纱夏干脆乖乖地坐在地板上，双手抱着膝盖。

能感觉到，一段像音阶一样的构造被演奏家重复两次，然后就转进下一个新的音阶。

有种很奇异的魔力让纱夏安静下来了。

“听到了吗？”妈妈好像一个考官。

女孩被打断，愣愣地注视着南，看到她似笑非笑的表情。

她发觉妈妈话里有话。

纱夏竖起耳朵。

可她是第一次听，被旋律吸引了，除此之外再没捉到别的东西。

“什么？”纱夏还是忍不住问，稚嫩的声线被衬得空灵。

南仍旧没有说，卖关子似的，只轻轻转了两下旋钮，将声音调大了些。

不属于乐器的声音，低低的、像男人刻意压住嗓子以后发出的哼唱一闪而过。

纱夏坐直了身体。

她的眼睛圆溜溜的，不停地眨巴。

纱夏怕自己听错，又屏息等了一会，直到确认这钢琴家是在边弹边唱，才和妈妈求证。

她总以为这种高级点的音乐在录制的时候会特别严格。

“还可以这样…”

“嗯，”南见怪不怪的反应让纱夏觉得自己的惊讶很丢脸：“可以。”

妈妈把音量调回了正常范围，她一下又听不到那声音了。

“喜欢？”南好像一眼就看穿了她的心思。

纱夏当然没必要否认，果断地说喜欢。

妈妈喜欢古典音乐。

所以纱夏会为了她更喜欢。

——

很汹涌的雨。

大块大块的云朵占据了天空的领地。

雨点细长，它们紧密地降落下来，也像白茫茫的丝线，穿过了无数个透明的针眼，然后将世界的天空与地面缝在了一起。

乱糟糟的，好像一锅煮沸的粥。

纱夏从学校出来，她已有将近一刻钟都停留在原地。

作为司机，也没办法开门看看情况。

前面发生了什么交通事故，所以中山道陷入了全线堵死的僵局。

年轻人的反应速度快，技术也不错，但纱夏怕自己分心，总本着稳妥的考虑出发，从不在开车的时候听音乐。

如果不是堵成这样，大概也不会打开车里的电台。

文京区的这几条大路算得上是东京的主要干线，如果真有汽车相撞，现在的主播员肯定不停地轮放着要大家小心出行的警告。

女孩想要将收音信号调到交通频道，也正好趁这时机摸个底，搞清楚大概还要等多长时间才能移动。

纱夏犹豫了一下还是又掏出手机。

是舍近求远的多此一举，但她不舍得切断正在播的曲子。

奥迪的车载音响有一骑绝尘的音质，生产商可能是为了赞美它，于是在靠近发声源的地方装了个半圆形的小盘，上面印着BANG&OLUFSEN，这就是最大功臣的名字。

先进设备有自动记忆的功能，妈妈爱听的古典音乐电台的数字被锁定，荧黄色的光在仪表盘的左侧定格。

流泻的乐声从网格的小眼之中掉落。

巴赫的平均律，在五线谱里穿梭的音符遵循了斐波那契数列一样严谨的规律。

在空调能大肆发挥作用的闷热雨天，这些元素组合在一起总有种冷酷的精确感。

每个声部的特点都被展露出来了，除了钢琴击键的清脆声响，还有很明显的信号能让她判断出演奏家是古尔德。

妈妈以前教她的。

其实不缺老师，但纱夏从南那里学到的东西更多。

她还是有种爱屋及乌的小心思。

不管怎样，妈妈都是她爱慕了十二年的人。

南频频在如此琐碎的细节里现身。

好像无论纱夏身处何地，她都会陪着她。

她有很久没主动去想小时候的事了。

不是忘了。

如果有机会，她当然也很想忘记。

可怎么才能做到呢？

一点细枝末节的事情都会让她想起南。

被安静的节拍和滚过的音符裹挟在回忆之中，纱夏闻到了皮革座位散发出来的味道。

如果能回到过去，哪怕是得知了妈妈无论何时都会无可避免地背负那些愧疚…

她也想沉默地重新经历那伤痛一次，再见一次那些虚无的幻影。

带着现有的记忆，会不会更爱她一点？

可时间永远前进着，只要这个世界没有被卷进哪场科幻电影，就要继续往下走。

她不知道自己为什么在哭。

也许糟糕的天气和看不到尽头的车流都是罪魁祸首。

纱夏不要巧克力了，她也不要漂亮的衣服。

她只是忽然很委屈。

为不知道怎么使用特权向妈妈撒泼委屈。

为妈妈就这样不要她了委屈。

为回不了家委屈。

水滴正以一种很强悍的力道拍击玻璃，织出了像雾一样的帘子。

似乎只有躲在车里才是安全的，因为周遭的建筑物好像迅速地在这帷幕里解体，再看不太清。

那些砖瓦又或许是在泪水之中融化。

好像全世界都在跟她那个小小的愿望作对。

纱夏只是想再和妈妈多待一会。

如果南也走了，哪里又才是她的家呢？

——

今晚是纱夏最后一次喂妈妈吃药。

卧室的灯被提早熄灭，她在黑暗之中握着她的手。

这同样动作纱夏已经重复了很多次，但她还是永远无法逃脱如此恐惧。

尤其是当南的指尖变得一片冰凉的时候。

她想显得勇敢一些，努力地保持镇定。 

纱夏没有松开妈妈。

白天里经历的那场雨不知什么时候才停。

纱夏明明换上了新的短袖，棉质的布料从衣柜里取出来以后的确是干燥的没错，她却觉得有一小片浅浅的湿痕绕着肩头打转。

也许是她的心正在下雨。

眼前晕出了氤氲的迷蒙，南沉静的脸庞在这种修饰之下看上去格外柔和。

从眉毛到下巴，那些镌刻了阴影的弧度无一不美。

纱夏恍然中觉得妈妈在这十二年来从未变过。

经历吃药以前那阵钻心剜骨的疼痛的人好像不是南，她只是单纯地睡着了而已。

医生说病人的抵抗力会下降，于是纱夏便仔仔细细地给她掖好被角。

她不要妈妈感冒。

没有必要再次叫醒受药效影响以后昏迷的南，守到妈妈的呼吸平稳了，纱夏掩门退了出去。

九点了。

妈妈很少睡这么早，纱夏知道她有这样做的理由。

她看到那个漆黑的四轮箱靠墙放着，它的金属徽标倒映了天花板吊顶圆灯的光芒，好像一只发亮的眼睛。

纱夏想不通为何装上了冬天的衣服以后，妈妈的行李都只有那么少。

少到用一个箱子就全部装完了。

女孩试着打开再重新检查一遍。

能在春夏交替之际穿的衣服也可以在秋冬轮转的时节派上用场，被妈妈叠成方形的有，被揉成卷的也有。

比起这些不耗空间的薄衣服而言，占地方的是两件大衣。

棕色的和黑色的，都是呢子布，她捏在手心还有点微微的刺人。

纱夏抓着那边边角角出神。

她在回想妈妈穿这件衣服的样子。

几乎都是冬天。

南和她在边境近似无垠的柔软雪地上踱步，那些飘飞的晶莹碎片翩翩地落在她的肩头，很快绽成水雾变的白花。

会忘记吗？

忘记妈妈眉眼底下荡漾出的笑，忘记她们缠绵时倾入彼此耳畔间的低语。

纱夏没想到熔铸了无数爱意的拥抱和亲吻竟是如此易碎。

除了妈妈以外，见证了它们曾经存在的人也只剩自己一个。

纱夏没来得及细嚼慢咽这段失败单恋所带来的后遗症。

又来了，她现在有种什么都感觉不到的麻木。

只在偶尔的时候，想起即将和妈妈迎来分别，她的胸口才会划过一道若有若无的钝痛。

纱夏都不知道这种矛盾的源头从何而生，也不知自己为什么会这样。

说实话，可能她比自己想象的要冷血，因为已经历了一次那噩梦，南的离去对她而言也只是在血肉模糊的地方狠狠地踩上几脚而已。

说不定很快就能恢复的，纱夏这样安慰自己。

她只觉得遗憾。

遗憾除开那些刻板的嘱咐以外，妈妈没再和她说几句额外的话。

她只是公事公办地告诉了自己处理杂务的流程，还有所有信用卡的密码是多少，包括公文材料和能当作公民身份证用的文件放在哪…

南对她本身好像已经没了多的兴趣，似乎只在意她有没有和学院的老师谈妥，得知自己会按原计划出国才露出稍微安心一点的表情。

看来她是真的做错了。

因为做错了，妈妈才这么急着走。

就连当初信誓旦旦地说好了要一起去毕业旅行，南也不再答应她了。

想来也是。

是她不遵守诺言在先，怎么能怪妈妈呢？

纱夏用手背擦掉了那滴险些就要弄脏那件大衣的滚烫眼泪。

她仔仔细细地将它重新叠了一遍，又按妈妈的习惯放回原位，再合上那拉链锁。

纱夏也决定去睡觉了。

到山梨县的路途算不上长的，但每次在出城时候都会被堵死。

这是她这么些年来生活在东京的经验。

少说也要花费两三个小时。

想到这舟车劳顿的滋味不好受，纱夏起先说要送她。

可妈妈决定搭普通的长途汽车，那是专门往戒毒所开的，每天有两班。

女孩不要心爱的人就坐着那样的大巴走了，她想叫私人座驾。

就算不亲自去，好歹也能更放心些。

这样的提议通通被拒绝了。

纱夏疑心再这样无谓地坚持下去只会更讨妈妈生厌，她兜兜转转了一阵子，最终向南让步了。

她必须让步，在这个家里做主的人从不是她。

明天一大早就会有司机来接妈妈。

纱夏洗漱完又过去了半小时，她直接回了自己的房间。

客厅留的最后一盏灯明明也被拉掉了，入睡却不如设想中的那么简单。

她不停地闭眼，尝试着催眠那点活跃的神经，当然于事无补，与之对应的另一个动作便是不停地睁眼。

纱夏好一阵子盯着黑暗的某一处发呆，她望着某一处久了，就自发地将目光移到下一个地方。

闹钟定了三四个也不放心，她时不时就抬手去够手机。

屏幕上显示的时间便为此不停地流逝，一个个短小的间隙逐渐填去了本就不宽裕的残局。

指针过了零点，已经是第二天的凌晨了。

纱夏又开始害怕，害怕这个时候睡着早上就起不来。

她担心妈妈叫都不叫她就走了，担心再睁眼的时候家里空荡荡的，真的只剩她一个人了。

纱夏反复地调整闹钟的音量，像精神衰弱似地不停地按那个加号按钮。

才确认完又要确认。

还是睡不着。

她口渴极了，心悸得慌，好几次坐起身又躺下，手掌和脚心都在冒莫名其妙的汗。

纱夏将头埋进枕头里深呼吸，这种挤压的窒息感也没能让她放松下来。

可以肯定不是惊恐发作，那点病南早就陪着她治好了。

正是因为恢复得太好了，纱夏甚至都不太记得这伤痛还有留下什么痕迹。

可是她不好受。

纱夏知道妈妈马上要从她的生活里离开了。

她在清醒的时候经历着的疼痛堪比一刀刀落在身体上的凌迟，这折磨痛得让人几乎要叫出声来。

纱夏再也忍不住了。

她果断地翻身，赤脚就踩在地上，踩得木地板吱呀吱呀地响。

女孩子走路已经是摇摇晃晃的，她马上就要因这不稳的惯性压下门把手，却还是停住了。

纱夏脑海里突然闪过了一个很可怖的念头。

她还没思考因果，心底的想法便被房门上的锁闩插着的钥匙串暴露得一干二净。

要是…

能把妈妈关起来就好了。

就这样和她一起留在家里…

恶魔好像在她耳边低语，催促她赶快动手。

只要扭一下那柄银色的金属钥匙…

纱夏听到锁舌弹出来的声音。

这动静像一记耳光，在黑夜里将她抽得脑子耳朵都一齐嗡鸣地响。

纱夏有些后怕地去转它，却怎么也握不住小小的门把。

她一个劲地和那锁斗智斗勇，试了好几次都没打开。

花了很长很长的时间。

纱夏的精神力被这行径耗到了底，她咬着嘴巴避免自己发出噪音。 

喂南喝药的那个水杯还摆在旁边，妈妈也好端端地躺在床上。

看到这一幕她才稍微放心点。

纱夏怕她害了妈妈，她不敢再在里面待了。

她自我安慰着，告诉自己应该要做出什么事情来证明她已经长大了。

比如半夜不再在睡不着的时候惊扰妈妈。

她要放她走。

纱夏再次上床时紧紧地攥着手机。

好像只有这个姿势才能让她稍微拿回一点安全感。

幸好南不知道她那些自私的念头。

纱夏希望她能一直做妈妈心里的好孩子。

——

天气很好，昨日瓢泼的大雨在这种衬托下显得像是她虚假的幻觉。

早餐是吐司和热牛奶。

还有另一种搭配。

纱夏知道妈妈不能摄入咖啡因，她只给自己冲了杯美式。

黑咖啡消除水肿的效果好像不怎么强，她的眼袋还是肿得和灯泡一样。  
纱夏一直在偷看妈妈。

南最近好像有点怕冷，所以没换上短袖。

米白色的衬衫料子很薄，纽扣规规矩矩地系到了最上面的那一粒。

她明明是想和妈妈聊天的，可是平时能找到俏皮话的脑子已经转不动了。

全部的心思都集中起来，纱夏竖起耳朵听着妈妈手机发出来的一切动静。

任何提示音都能让她紧张。

妈妈现在大概是在看新闻吧，纱夏知道这是她的习惯。

南划动屏幕时面无表情，她觉得妈妈说不定已经收到了司机催她出发的短信，只是还在等她吃完早餐。

纱夏慢吞吞地嚼那片颜色烤得深了的面包，她不知道这有没有办法拖延南的行程。 

可是除此之外她还能耍些什么花招呢？

纱夏垂着眼睛，心不在焉的态度让那些面包屑落了一桌子。

可能要再等很久，她才能再和妈妈一起吃饭。

她以前能一个人守在家里，是因为她知道不管等多久，南都会回来。

纱夏不清楚，如果南再也不回来了…

她还能不能有勇气等下去。

在如此念头闪现于纱夏脑海的时候，南刚好接起了电话。

妈妈口中零碎的应答让女孩停下了手上的动作。

纱夏恍惚地只听见一些只言片语，可她残存的推理能力已经判断不出来这究竟意味着什么。

直到妈妈拉动了椅子，纱夏心里那点最害怕的预想才得以应验。

“你慢慢吃。”南说了这句话以后就往客厅走。

纱夏知道她是要去拿行李箱。

女孩胡乱地将面包往嘴里塞，她险些噎住，咽了两口咖啡就追着南出去。

轮子好像是在她的心脏上碾过。

她手足无措地站在客厅。

那盆长势很好的虹之玉还放在原先的地方，全然不知道自己被抛弃了。

“你…”纱夏的脑子木木的：“不带上它吗？” 

南随着她的视线去追，知道了她指的是什么。

妈妈摇了摇头，语气好像有些惋惜。

“不带了。”

纱夏很后悔问了这个问题，她不知怎地从南嘴里听出了另一层意思。

就好像如果换了主语，妈妈的回答也是一样。

那我呢？

纱夏想向妈妈求救，但她发不出一点声音。

你是不是也不要我了？

女孩不知道怎么宣泄胸口里那些委屈。

她没再说话，只生硬地从妈妈手里夺了行李箱的伸缩杆。

纱夏沉闷地转过身，先一步走到玄关换鞋。

她听见妈妈也跟了上来，却赌气地没有马上回头。

纱夏起来的时候，南还在屈着身子系鞋带。

那是一双黑色的运动鞋。

想来也是，妈妈在那样的地方大概没机会穿高跟鞋了。

纱夏发着呆。

她的眼眶突然很酸，觉得妈妈衣服底下透出来的蝴蝶骨是那么漂亮，又那么纤弱。

她握都握不住。

小时候是怎么觉得妈妈有那么厉害的呢？

纱夏愣愣地看着妈妈伸手将她翻起的衣领理得服帖。

明明南站直了也没她高。

门廊上挂着写了名井姓氏的牌子。

纱夏觉得就算妈妈再也不住在这里了，她也不会换掉它。

“带了钥匙吗？”南扶着门把，在等她确认的答复。

“嗯。”纱夏从喉咙里挤出一声。

妈妈也会舍不得吗？

舍不得这个她们一起住了十二年的家。

纱夏不知道妈妈的想法，南只是用那极轻的力道掩上了这扇实木门。

“走吧。”

直到这个时候，纱夏还是不肯相信她和南要就这样分别。

一切都没有实感。

她们平静地走进电梯，再平静地按下到达一层的按钮，平静地走出小区的大门，平静地与保安问好。

难道不应该更特殊一些吗？

纱夏努力地在周身的景色里寻找那点不同于往日的异常。

可是鸟儿飞翔的轨迹如一，花朵盛开的方向也未曾改变。

就连在路边的行人也只是继承了工作日的传统，行色匆匆地提着公文包在她眼前经过。

纱夏不想这样。

如果这是重逢之前她和南的最后一面，她祈求上天至少发生点什么事情让她记住这样的一个日子，让它能与其他无关紧要的烦琐小事有明显的不同。

可是没有。

走到大巴车的跟前时没有，司机从她的手里接过行李箱时也没有。

这是一个平凡的日子，平凡到她可以从已经历的二十年的人生里随便挑出一天代替的那种平凡。

纱夏想问这是不是搞错了。

妈妈陪了她这么久，她们经历了那么多…

怎么一个电话就让她离开了呢？

“纱夏。”

这分明又是南在叫她。

纱夏才发现司机不知在何时上了车，下一个要上去的人就是妈妈了。

她开始后悔了，也想不通自己怎么会浪费这么多宝贵的时间。

明明还有好多好多话想和妈妈说。

“妈妈…”纱夏用了很大的力气去阻拦落下来的眼泪，可它们还是忤逆了她的意志，不受控制地往下坠落。

女孩像想起什么一样，翻起自己的口袋。

果不其然…

纱夏掏出了妈妈的车钥匙。

“你看，”这对她来说简直就是救命稻草：“我也可以送你…”

“你和他们说，”纱夏牵着妈妈：“就说我送…”

“纱夏。”妈妈打断了她。

女孩不停地摇头，她不想要南接着往下说了。

“照顾好自己。”

泪水几乎覆在了她的脸上。

“好好学习，”南只是缓缓地将手从她手里抽了出来：“该花钱的地方也不要省着。”

纱夏很清楚这些话就大概是南道别之际唯一的嘱托，挽留她的心愿却怎么都说不出口。

她连抱都不敢抱妈妈了，只拉着她的衣角。

她已经比南高了，这姿势是真的有些滑稽可笑。

“你…”纱夏的嘴唇发着抖，她好怕妈妈听不清她讲话：“你也要…”

她做不到连贯地将心意告诉妈妈。

南脖子上还环着那条项链，纱夏光是看它就已经泣不成声。

她大口大口地喘着气，可妈妈还愿意等她说下去。

纱夏狠狠地咬着舌尖，她强迫自己不要再因为啜泣发抖。

“谢谢…”

她希望即使自己不说全，南也能知道她的意思。

谢谢你把我养大。

也许这心意传达到了。

妈妈凑近了她，轻轻地和她拥抱在一起。

纱夏的泪水将贴近南侧脸的那些鬓发全都蹭湿了。

她感觉到妈妈的下巴抵在她的肩膀上，感觉到她呼吸的热气一点点喷在她的锁骨上。

南倒退了一步，她眨了眨眼。

“不用谢。”

妈妈明明是对她微笑，纱夏却在此刻知道她终于站在了自己触不可及的地方。

“纱夏，”她是第一次在南脸上看到如此表情：“再见。”

女孩张了张嘴，声带中涌动的气流好像尖锐的匕首，能割开她的喉咙。

“再见…”

妈妈一步步踩上车里的台阶。

南也许是特意挑了靠近她那边的窗户，坐到座位上以后才对她挥了挥手。

隔着玻璃听不见南的声音，纱夏就连她说话的口型也瞧不太清了。

女孩其实很少去回忆她和妈妈第一次见面的场景，究其原因是她根本记不得。

那是个什么日子呢？

纱夏怔怔地想。

那时的天气也像今天这样吗？

汽车在靠近十字路口的尽头转了个弯。

纱夏踉跄着脚步。

她抬手想将眼泪擦得干净些，却再也没有看见那辆越驶越远的大巴。

——

在去纽约之前，纱夏打算出租这套公寓。

这决策是纱夏自己定下的，即使还想再和南商量，她也没有办法联系妈妈了。

南待的自戒中心强制与外界切断了交流。

听说以前还没这么严格的，但慢慢有老奸巨猾的人混进来了。

暗地里呼朋引伴的情况实在是太多，有瘾君子刚住满一年出去就又找了毒友，几乎没有一点挣扎便开始复吸。

被迫染毒的例子少，就算存在南这样无辜的人，定下的规矩也不可能轻易地为她改变。

纱夏只能从院方定时发来的邮件里获悉妈妈的境况。

偶尔会有南的照片。

纱夏把这些电子数据都好好地保存在手机里，想她的时候就会翻出来看。

以周为单位的饮食计划和用药计划也会原原本本地告诉她。

纱夏知道他们还给妈妈安排了专门的心理医生。

她很高兴见到有人陪着妈妈，很高兴南不用再尝到孤单的滋味。

纱夏同样也不想要妈妈回家的时候收获那些落满灰尘的家具。

她查到了电话，最近的地产中介设在新宿三丁目，离家不远。

女孩填好网上的表格申请就关闭了页面。

对方的办事效率也快，没过几天就有人登门拜访，说是公司职员，特意来检查一下房屋的情况。

那人一进门就递了名片给纱夏。

她撇了一眼，是位姓千岛的先生。

他的西服熨得整整齐齐，一板一眼地系上了灰色条纹的领带，皮鞋擦得程亮，怕弄脏了地板，还带了鞋套。

千岛先生拿出了可以伸缩的长尺，纱夏看着他用那东西在墙壁上敲敲打打，她想这是为了测量面积。

尽管女孩早就知道这里是黄金地段，可中介公司为她开出的租金实在是太高了。

虽然里面已经包括了介绍和物业的费用，但纱夏还是不免担心大部分人都会被如此高昂的数字吓倒。

“您可以划定区域，”千岛用很常见的技巧给她提议：“租客只能使用您指定的房间。”

纱夏若有所思地点点头。

她试着将书房和妈妈的卧室门掩上，对方便从这简单的动作里意会了。

白纸上已经记录了那么几个数据，千岛先生在做加减法。

他重新按了计算器，接着给出了纱夏还算满意的价格，至少数字没有之前那么恐怖了。 

千岛看出这女孩年轻。

“不用太担心，”他出言安慰她：“这套房的位置好，条件也不错，价格高点很正常。”

纱夏不置可否，价格再低些她也无所谓。

本意并不是赚钱，女孩只想找个人帮忙看管一下它。

差不多说好了。

“那就定了，”千岛先生递给她一张印了铅字，但还有空白需要填的合同：“我们会为您投放租房的广告。”

他还有个请求。

“房屋产权的证书还有登记人的证件可以劳烦您让我检查一下吗？”

纱夏想起南的话，成功地在电视柜底下的抽屉里找到了写有房产契约证的小本。

还有妈妈放在家里的驾照。

千岛先生微笑着点头，接了过去。

男人翻开扉页，他看了几眼，又直接往后翻。

“房产证是没问题的，”千岛再开口时语气有些疑惑，好像纱夏弄错了某一个步骤：“身份证明不行。”

“不能用驾照吗？”

纱夏开始盘算南还留了什么证件在家里。

妈妈出国的次数还算多，也许能找到她的护照…

“可以的，”千岛表示肯定：“但名字不对。”

还没来得及等纱夏问出口。

“您是叫凑崎纱夏？”男人先确认了一遍。

“是的。”纱夏回答得很果断。

千岛先生不知怎么地眯着眼在看妈妈的驾驶证上的小字，然后将它交还给了纱夏。

“我需要您的证件，”他在向不明情况的女孩解释：“您给我的是名井小姐的。”

纱夏挑了挑眉毛。

“这房子是她的。”

千岛摇摇头。

“已经过户给您了。” 

他特意将那本子翻过来指给纱夏看。

女孩睁大了眼睛。

左下角最新的红戳清清楚楚地写上了日期，它告诉纱夏这改动发生在一年以前。

第一行的空栏上印着几个汉字，那是法律认证的房屋主人。

可那不是名井南。

纱夏突然哭了，将千岛先生吓了一跳。

“抱歉…”

纱夏哽咽着，从面色显得有些尴尬的男人手里拿回了那本房产证。

她临时改变了主意。

纱夏一连对着他鞠了好几个躬，腰都快压弯了。

不想出租了。

她将着个想法原原本本地告诉了对方。

千岛先生也不怪她，只稍微停顿了一下：“您没事吧？”

“没事。”女孩擦了擦掉出来的眼泪，她在钱包里抽出几张能支付服务费的现金。

那肯定够了，甚至还多了零头。

但纱夏认为这是她出尔反尔以后应该支付的代价，如果她不做，就会被谁惩罚。

她将他送到电梯口。

纱夏回到家里将那些文件一股脑地倒了出来。

她从来都没有翻过它们，所以直到现在才发觉这个事实。

纱夏后知后觉地在这些有法律效力的证件里找到了叫人心安的东西。

只要这个房子没有住进新的人，只要不将屋子的所有权交给一个外人…

女孩捡起住民票，她努力地在泪眼婆娑之中辨别那些字迹。

纱夏的手抖得甚至捏不稳这一纸老旧的证明。

她终于也找到了某种意义上的永恒。

即使所有人都不知道，即使再没有人记得了。

只要她们都好好地活着，那么就算此生再也不能相见…

名井南和凑崎纱夏的名字也会在这样一个地方亲密地相连…

永永远远地挨在一起。

——

在飞机翻过日界线的时候，纱夏回到了来时的前一天。

她是孤身一人飞越太平洋辽阔的海面。

过往的人生和她与南相连的通道已经在这瞬间消亡。

可纱夏不知道。

她睡着了，安安静静地蜷在自己的座位上。

点点碎光从悬离地面千里的云层之间渗了进来，不偏不倚地落在女孩轻颤的睫毛上。

每颗星星坠落的时候都会留下痕迹。

也许纱夏已经在过去的某个时刻和她曾待过的那片天空说了再见。


	26. 泡沫

——

芒草变了颜色。

从这个角度望过去就能看到，那些及腰高的草木植物整齐划一地换了一幅面貌。

翠绿的细叶跟着岁月转圜，最后像是变成了金灿灿，却又不那么漂亮的干瘪稻麦梢。

中部地区随了名字里那点规律走，四季的轮换在这里显得平庸又无趣。

容易感知到的炎热与寒冷尚且都在该来时候慢半拍，更何况是在几乎察觉不到什么变化的九月。

日历上的某一页被划去将近一半的数字，这才勉强为稍降的气温做了铺垫。

入秋了。

客观条件已经不允许南只穿单薄的衬衣。

她也听话，一直都遵了护士的意见，到了室外就会带上开襟毛衣，再不济也会将它好生地搭在肩上。

南没必要还将自己的身体当作年轻人一样翻来倒去地折腾，不服软只会感冒，惹得一身麻烦的事端。

她从未在夜露没有彻底消散的清晨出过门。

南很聪明，总会特意选那些能见到太阳的日子才离开房间，走得远了甚至还会冒汗。

说是行为繁杂又琐碎的行程也压根算不上。

毕竟在这里的空间有限，南只能简单地散个步，她退而求其次地将它安排进了日常活动。

按低标准，也往好听了的方向讲，算得上是低强度的有氧运动。

但南知道这还远远不够。

她其实很担心自己身材走形，三十几岁，基础代谢怎么说也不如青年时期了。

不光是静坐的时长已经达到了人生中最高的巅峰，摄入的热量还一点也没少。

一日三餐按时落到她的胃里边，盘子里偶尔还会出现天妇罗。

滚着面粉炸过的猪肉得有多少卡路里？

南总要捏着筷子迟疑。

她在心里估算了三个头尾相连的数字，很想叫负责伙食的厨师在下次稍微手下留情些，可事已至此，出于礼貌也不好浪费别人辛辛苦苦准备的饭菜。

最终南还是硬着头皮全部吃下去，不过事实倒让她吃了一惊。

体重并不像预想的那样一发不可收拾，每月按例做的身体检查写得清清楚楚了，她是长胖了点，但只有那么几斤肉，看不大出来。

最常规的血压也被划进了当中范围，各项身体指标还正常。

她住进来就要满三个月了，得到的检查结果也总是相差无几的。

专门照顾南的护工姓渡边，年纪和她差不多一般大，但身材娇娇小小的，比她矮上不少。

她的头发为工作的方便特意剪到齐耳的位置，看得出做事的动作也很干净利落。

两人会聊天，女护工也算得上是她在这里的半个朋友了。

南知道渡边是她丈夫的姓，而她家里的小孩才上国中一年级，南看过他的照片，长得有几分像妈妈，是挺精神的一个男孩。

都是母亲的女人在某些方面上特别有共同话题。

很少有家属会认认真真地给每一封病人的健康报告发送回信的，而弄清楚最近出现的例外正是南的女儿之后，渡边一下就猜出那个叫作“凑崎纱夏”的人不是她的亲生孩子。

毕竟过目电子邮件的这件事也算在她的职责里，就算纱夏已经将境况写得足够简略，但她在纽约读大学的事实多多少少都会透露出来。

南本来也不打算隐瞒什么，承认得很果断。

渡边小姐有时会给她拍照片，虽然南大多数情况下总会拒绝，但女护工似乎也是出于好心才帮她，说她的女儿也许会想看看她过得怎么样。

南只愿意为了纱夏妥协，可一想到照片是要给女儿看的，她又会紧张自己是不是不够漂亮了。

好在渡边小姐也不觉得她花时间打扮是件奇怪的事，会耐心地等她。

南担心这样实在是太麻烦别人，再加上她是为了心爱的人大费周章地闹腾，心虚得很，也怕这种不自然的害羞被发现，每次只匆匆涂了口红就坐好。

反正怎么都没有最好的效果。

南是真的发现她老了，她都快记不起自己大学刚刚毕业的那会儿是长什么样子了。

她猜只有那个时候的她才配得上现在的纱夏。

渡边让她自己挑一张照片发给女儿，几张也可以。

南对后续工作没什么兴致。

其实都差不多丑，她看着被毒品折磨得人不人鬼不鬼的自己，觉得再多瞄它们两眼都是煎熬。

南有的时候会想笑，等她年纪再大些，进了养老院以后，她大概也是这样一板一眼地坐着，拍照给女儿看，可她转念又记起，等她八十岁，纱夏肯定也是一头的白发了。

她认为这样很有趣，却又怎么想也想不到女儿以后的长相。

果然是为人母的心性使然，就连纱夏从小小的孩子长成现在这么大，南都一时半会儿都没反应过来。

女儿寄来的信里慢慢也会有照片，不过她从不露脸，南几乎将女儿写的东西都一字一句地背会了。

她的记忆力虽然不如从前，但法律打下的基本功牢得可怕。

很多事她想忘都忘不了。

医生会按时给她提供白色粉末，那大概是种很厉害的药，渡边护士会守在她身边看她吸食。

南偶尔会在最爽快的时候恍惚地听见纱夏用一种很哀伤的语调同她讲话，内容大概是信里写的那么几句，翻来覆去地倒，意思是要她坚持下去。

但她被药效控制着，挣扎的力度微乎其微。

南知道她马上就要开始戒断治疗了，院方吝啬起来，用塑料袋装好的粉末一天比一天少。

瘾带来的痛不欲生终于又一次现身了，她珍惜起吸食毒品的机会。

南逐渐切身地明白为何父亲不惜一切代价也要拿到它们。

毒品在她眼里已经不再是可怖的恶魔化身，而是能让她幸福的好家伙。

南终于失去了评判他的资格。

她也不知道自己吸毒究竟是为了追寻身体被抛上云端的快乐，还是仅仅为了和那个被她亲手赶走的女儿在幻境里肆无忌惮地相爱。

南有时觉得她对纱夏的爱一文不值，有时又觉得她爱女儿爱到被宇宙流放了也无所谓。

——

全身都被汗水浸湿。

被固定在隔离房间的大床上，南的手和腿都被死死地捆着，她挨着软绵绵的棉絮才不至于在剧烈的挣扎中弄伤自己。

留在她手腕上的勒痕很明显，它们在细嫩的皮肤上更扎眼，像弯弯曲曲盘起身子的毒蛇。

南手臂上被贴了一个又一个小圆片，它们金属的端头被覆上层薄膜，另一侧还连着两三台仪器，是为了确认她心率正常才装的。

现在那机械正疯狂地报警，哔啵声刺耳又紧密。

好像有无数小虫在血管里蠕动，从南的脑袋爬到脚趾，它们要用尖牙利齿嚼碎她。

如果没有戴着防护牙套，她真的很有可能为了缓解这种剧烈的疼痛而自残。

事实上她正在这样做，好在防护工具全都起到了作用。

它们虽然保护了南的身体，却让毒瘾发作的剧痛完完全全地降临在她身上。

南用舌头顶着套住上颚的塑料，她的咬肌紧紧地绷住。

她现在真的像一头雌兽，口水也从嘴角里溢出来，喉咙中发出的求救模糊不清。

南感觉她的双腿中有热流往外涌，也许是失禁了，但她觉得那是内脏融化以后变成的血。

这是她今天遭受的第一次禁断反应。

南将全部的希望都寄托在站在床头的渡边护士。

她双眼发黑，快要什么都看不见了，只能在钝化的朦胧影子中找到那个熟悉的身影。

“我要…”南想念她将粉末吸进身体里的感觉，她想念她浮游在一片虚无海洋之中的快意，她承认她就是离不开那些东西，也承认她需要它们，哪怕吸到死她也乐在其中。

“让我吸…”

另一阵新起的剧痛激得她失声地尖叫，碰撞的力度已经很强了，她开合的嘴边已经有了淡淡的血色，恐怕是柔软的口腔被坚硬的物什撞出了细细小小的伤口。

“给我…”她哑着嗓子喊，终于意识到尊严在欲望面前不值一提：“求求你…给我…”

“你是在…杀人…”南觉得自己丝毫没有夸大其词。

对方越是无动于衷，她的恨意就越发高涨。

南将女儿的名字也一并划在里面。

她决定等她在这里住满最短的一年期限就马上离开。

在法律界认识了那么多客户，刑事犯罪里的那群人里也有很多背景不清不楚的。

南不相信她弄不到。

大麻，冰毒，海洛因，或者伯利恒也好，她无所谓，只要能让她舒服，什么都好。

所有人都见死不救，只有神木，以及父亲才是和她一边的。

她甘愿投降，目光涣散，几乎要失去焦点。

南竟然有点想念神木。

如今的她已经不是第一次碰毒品的小小雏鸟了，要是能再拿到纯度那么高的伯利恒，她绝对不会不识货，肯定会慢慢地打到身体里去，享受它们被推到体内每一个角落的感觉。

纱夏也不能来救她，纱夏会和这群人一样做加害者，让她独自在这里饱受折磨。

南打心眼里愿意再被神木绑起来扎一针。

她觉得他才是她的救世主，是他带领她尝到这种美妙的感觉，那是她目前的人生里最有滋有味的刺激，她尝过以后才知道其他的一切都不算什么。

神木那副嘴脸好像在南的记忆里变得稍微英俊了些，她想如果那个男人没死，她干脆就和他一起打针打到死，要她付出什么代价都好。

渡边护士还在用冷静的语调说话，她也许在叫她，但这根本无法安抚南一丝一毫，而且对方后面的那些话她根本听不清，她甚至未加细细分辨便将嘴里恶毒的诅咒都抛了出去，她同样也不清楚自己在说什么。

只有几个断断续续的词飘到了她的耳朵里。

“Setsu…”

是雪吗？

奇怪，怎么突然说雪呢？

她故乡的雪和东京的雪都非常漂亮，可南不记得她在这个冬季见过那些飘飞的白花。

山梨县的阴天特别多，但她知道雪一般是和晴天一前一后来的，这也许是中部地区迟迟未见雪影的原因。

“我…同学。”

南盯着天花板的眼睛已经开始翻白了。

她的脑海里有一点点意识存留着，自发地沿了这些讯号一样的提示开始思考。

她的同学…

离开关西以后，南就再也没有和老同学见过面了。

她对他们的记忆全部停留在她抽空去学校拿毕业证书的时候，那天她没遇见的人她都想不起来了。

南很后悔。

她其实很珍惜每一个人的，为何到最后都与他们断了联系呢？

“圣诞。”

南想起前几天刚过了圣诞节。

西洋节日传到日本来也慢慢受年轻人欢迎。

南还在平安夜到来的加持之下吃了一颗苹果。

“纽约下雪了…”

她动了动手指，眼泪顺着她眨眼的动作落到了枕头上。

“曼哈顿上城区每天都堵得水泄不通，我和同学一起去买了礼物。”

当然南脸上早就被分不清是汗水还是泪水的液体占领了。

“圣诞…”

理智没有来得及回笼，体力已经撑不住了。

南直接晕了过去。

再次醒来的时候，那些冰冷的、像机关一样的东西终于弹开了。

床单也被换了，南察觉到她穿的裤子是新的。

她侧过身，脖子和背都应此举做出应激反应，酸得要命。

南适才闷哼出一声，苏醒的事实就立马被正在记录数据的渡边护士发现了。

“您还好吗？”对方给她倒了温水，装在深红色的保温杯里，南接过来，她知道每到这个时候都不能逞强，嗓子也确实不舒服。

“还好。”果不其然，前几个音节都是沙哑的，南清了清喉咙，又温吞吞地喝了几口水，护工喂来了一颗柠檬味的水果硬糖，南将它含在嘴里，闭了会眼睛才睁开，瞳孔终于恢复了几分清明。

南顺着扶渡边的方向，慢慢地坐起身。

“我去给您拿晚餐来，”她将立式的饭桌支起：“今晚吃生姜猪肉。”

她作势要走，南从发呆的状态中缓过来。

“几点了？”她问护士。

独立房间有一个小小的电子钟，但是是放在靠窗的小台子上的，南不想走到那边去，她猜自己很可能一起身就会栽倒在地上。

“快到八点了。”

南闻言抬眼看她。

她想起她特意拜托的事，南怕对方因为她刚刚犯瘾，将全部心思都花在照顾她的事上，以至于把她说的话都抛之脑后了。

“您…”南又不知道怎么开口。

她想起自己一醒来就突兀地指挥渡边小姐忙着忙那，心里过意不去，于是摇摇头。

“没事了。”

反正还早，晚点再说也是一样的。

对方没有马上掩门离开，她似乎在南的沉默里找到了反常的原因。

“不用担心，”护士朝她微笑：“我给您女儿发了邮件。”

南垂在一边的手不动声色地紧了紧，她的眉毛好像因此有了点活泼的生机，终于动两下。

她听到锁舌弹回原位的声音，在等今晚的菜肴时，南看起了床边的日历。

南将它拿在手上，认真地数了数。

再等几天她就要翻页了。

她希望纱夏能买个蛋糕吃，今天可是她二十三岁的生日。  
  
——

这样的眼见之境大概是梦吧。

南木木地站着，手不知放该在哪里。

她很想闭上眼睛，后者却一直死死地、像是违抗了主人意志那样睁着。

眼球涩得发疼，南几乎是要流出泪来。

纱夏背对着她，一丝不挂地骑在谁的身上。

少女光裸的身躯染上了情欲的粉红，南很熟悉女儿的肌肤在翻云覆雨的情事中经历的一切变化。

她看到她腰肢后侧浅浅凹进去的两个小涡，动人的，永远像是淌了美酒一样等她品尝。 

纱夏在主动往下坐。

南听见女儿一下又一下地撞击着那取悦她的源头以后发出来的水声，她臀瓣的那两片软肉在激烈地弹动。

纱夏大概是要高潮了，尾音的调子又媚又娇，腰使了力气，刻意地套弄起身下的那根东西。

是谁？

哪怕她清楚女儿如今是远在大洋的彼岸，有种很幼稚却又可笑的嫉妒仍叫她几欲从里到外全盘碎裂。

南快要发狂了，她的心里像是燃起了一团火。

她很少如此失态，甚至要咬着后槽牙克制着情绪，脖子上的筋都隐隐约约地现了痕迹。

南拼尽力气去碰她，可还没触到纱夏的肩膀，那只手又停在空气中，再前进不得半分。

她越过女儿起起伏伏的身形，终于看清了纱夏是跨坐在谁的身上。

“妈妈…”

那张脸明明是她的，却陌生得让人心生胆寒。

南的眼睛眨都没眨一下。

是她在用手指奸淫她的女儿。

而纱夏也很乖很听话地将它们都吞了下去。

南眼睁睁地瞧着并起的手指消失在女儿张开的腿心中，没过一会就被湿漉漉地吐出来。

她知道它们去了哪里。

南有种错觉，好像手指正被温暖的肉壁紧紧地吮吸着。

纱夏的内里又软又热，娇秘的地方嫩得让人心生爱怜，小小的花穴需要被她喂饱以后才能不饿。

南在靠着深呼吸缓和过快的心跳，她要强行清醒过来，又根本无法抵抗女儿的诱惑。

少女喘出来的叫声就像插入的动作一样激烈，她似乎已经是欲仙欲死般地沉浸在背德的快乐里，完全忽视了她的存在。

南只好本能地往后退，却在这时直直地对上了女儿身下之人的眼睛。

以第三者的姿态偷窥的秘密被发现了。 

她努力地摇头，可纱夏还在刺激她的耳膜和视觉，如此拖泥带水的否认没有任何说服力。

恐怕她的灵魂早早地便自知埋藏在她心底的愿望是有多卑劣，蹩脚的谎言一下就被拆穿。

对方挑衅地回望她。

南明白那是自己胜券在握时才会露出来的表情，她没反应过来，只感觉腰上莫名又突兀地加了些重量。

不知在何时调换了位置，南躺在床上，她也因此看见了纱夏的脸。

女儿微微张着娇艳欲滴的红唇，横生的情欲将她锋利的眼神搅荡成几圈零零落落的水波，原本轮廓分明的面庞也在粉红的氤氲之下变得又媚又柔。

手指这下得到了梦寐已久的触觉，南的理智也在溃散的边缘。

不能再这样…

她想自证，证明她并不像自己所说的那样下流，南靠着抽离手腕来中止一场快要分出胜负的战事，却被女儿发现了。

纱夏不想她走。

积蓄的快感亟待爆发的机会，小孩在关键时刻被打断，看样子很不好受。

“妈妈…”女儿不满地抬高了腰，将她扣住，前前后后晃着屁股去对准她刚刚拔出去的手指：“进来…”

南想退离的意志也不坚定，才再次陷入了那样湿热的一片地方。

纱夏跟着发出一声满足的吸气声，她的脖子往后仰，鼻尖上滚过汗珠，乌黑的发丝也在身体剧烈的跃动之下轻摆。

女儿很美，南望着她失神。

纱夏双颊晕红，桃花眼有些懒散地眯着，尾稍那端轻轻地挑起，

“讨厌…”女儿带着小情人才有的嗔意对她撒娇，可估计是被刮蹭到里面哪个不能碰的地方，突然咬紧了她，后半句话被音调转高的呻吟截住。

立在一切对错之外，被这纷纷扰扰的世俗排挤开来。

南看到她迷迷蒙蒙地在唇角边噙起一个甜蜜的笑。

女儿真的也因这件事而感到幸福。

南突然像是着了魔，心一下变得柔软万分。

她正视着纱夏那双饱含爱意的眸子，终于忍不住支起身，勾住女儿的脖子，顺势啄了啄她的嘴唇。

纱夏好像也很期待她的靠近，她不太能继续撑下去了，结合处传来的快感一直在胁迫她，威逼利诱地骗她束手就擒。

南用指尖沿着纱夏小腹绷着的肌肉线条游移，引得女儿像是被她欺负了一样地扁起了嘴。

她还没停，依然往下摸，南拨开被花汁濡湿的耻毛，毫不留情地揪住好色的蜜豆，它颤巍巍地在她指尖的碾磨之下发抖，还在更骄傲地挺起身子宣示自己的存在。

“不要…”纱夏受不了这样暴戾的对待，她低垂着眼睛，可怜兮兮地求饶：“不要捏…”

南并未采纳这样的请求，她施了点轻巧的力气，叫女儿又舒服又难受地拼命摇头。

纱夏坐直了身躲，没想到这一挣扎反倒是让南进得更深。

女儿的腰已经彻底软掉了，她将所有重量都压在她身上，倒也省了南一次又一次要将她捞回来的事。

“纱夏这么急？”南调侃她。

“呜…会坏的…”女儿下意识地来挠她的背，好在南穿了衣服，始作俑者的指甲也是修剪得干干净净的，才没觉得痛：“妈妈…被弄坏了…”

“不会坏的，”南低声哄她，她亲亲纱夏的下巴，攻势一下变得凶猛：“别怕…”

纱夏遭到两面夹击，紧紧地抱着她，惊叫着，双腿打着颤，合都合不拢了。

“妈妈…”她呜咽起来，好像希望南能放过自己：“妈妈…啊啊…”

纱夏可能的确是坏掉了，她下面像潮吹一样流着水，喷了她一手。

她这个样子总让南觉得自己占有了她的全部。

南真的已经爱她的女儿爱到无法自拔，她甚至一时间也分不清自己究竟是在哭还是笑。

女儿攀着她的肩膀，靠在她身上喘气。

南知道她们的体温缓慢却又真实地融为一体。

可是女儿偏过头来了。

纱夏也许是被泪水的温度烫伤，她在沉默中一点点吻去了她脸颊上那些不清不楚的水痕。

最终她们鼻尖相抵，女儿在安全距离内停住。

南没有避开纱夏，她主动凑上前去亲亲她的嘴，确认女儿不反抗才加深这个吻。

纱夏很安静地回应她。

南搂住女儿的腰，心脏沉沉地往下陷。

某些惶惶然的情愫总在这个时候升起，如影随形地跟着她，她怎么逃也逃不脱。

南察觉到了微妙的违和感，同样也意识到有哪里不对。

腰间的那只手明明是纱夏的。

女儿为什么在发抖…

她为什么这么不安又胆怯呢？

南睁开了眼睛，一瞬间便慌了神。

她急急忙忙地拉开两人的距离，定睛细细看她，不可置信地发现怀里的纱夏竟是小时候的模样，眉眼间的稚气未脱。

南僵硬地维持着这个姿势。

她的心脏好像被扎出了一个孔，这疼痛叫南连气都换不上来。

她到底都做了什么…

她到底…

南很害怕。

她紧紧地将纱夏揽着，想暂时忘记她们后来发生的故事。

南吻吻她的头发，她真的在模仿以前的自己，她在和女儿说晚安，尽量让那语气显得毫无异常。

可她与纱夏亲密无间的迤逦的画面又一直反复地在眼前闪回。

她简直是这个世界上最无耻的妈妈。

南尝到了自己眼泪的味道，她嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地发颤。

她不愿意要那无耻的念想彻彻底底地渗透进她们共同度过的那些年年岁岁，不想让自己肮脏的梦境玷污了那个小小的人儿。

可二十几岁的纱夏正在和这个天真稚嫩的孩子融为一体。

到了最后，就连南也没办法将她们彻底分开了。

——

来年春天的时候，南的身体已经好了很多。

彼时她已经和女儿分开一年有余，大约四五百个日夜。

就好像人类的血肉也能随着自然规律再次生出绿色的枝叶，有才新抽的小芽顺着她肢体的末梢攀爬。

南不知道是什么促使着她硬撑下去的，其实每挺过来一轮，她都担心下一轮要坚持不住了。

她干脆一次又一次地捱。

有的时候想着纱夏，有的时候想着早早离开她的父母，有的时候又痛得脑子一片空白，什么人都抓不到。

可没想到这痛苦还真就被她捱到了头。

她开始用空闲的时间读书了，不过戒毒所的情况和她当时在医院遇到的一样，能借到的全是畅销榜单上有名的那么几本，大众文学的质量参差不齐，当然里面还有被她大学教授大肆吹捧过的“厚黑学”和“货币经济学”的科普文丛，恐怕是为那些想要改过自新的吸毒者准备的。

南对这些东西兴味缺缺。

哪天渡边护士像读了她的心一样，突然给她带来了个白色的kindle，只需要一只手就捧得下的那种尺寸，说是儿子当时跟风买来的，但放回家里又根本没用过，想着要物尽其责她就问他要了，由不得南拒绝。

她算得上是优等生，做什么都上手很快，哪怕之前没接触过这东西，南捣鼓了两下就知道怎么用亚马逊账号了，下载电子书这种小事也是信手拈来的轻松。

南不想做女儿眼里的老古板，也暗暗下定了决心，等她休息好了，一定也要学学年轻人的风潮。

后面她犯瘾时慢慢地没那么痛了，却也并没有像自己所想象的那样，刚满一年过了七月就迫不及待地收拾行李离开。

于是她靠着能打发时间的耐心，又在这里呆上一会儿。

说得更直白和伤人些，其实南是没有马上回家的借口。

在戒毒所里还更热闹些。

纱夏将她的意思表达得很清楚了，她在拿到学位证书以前都不会再回日本。

女儿是要给她省钱，她强调来回的机票都不便宜，跟着导师发表论文还要耗资金，能节约一点是一点。

渡边护士在给她念这段话的时候，南想起当时她激纱夏用的那套说辞。

纱夏哪里可能会性情大变呢？

她再了解不过她的女儿，从小到大都不铺张浪费的女儿，小时候给她的钱她永远也花不完，最大的开销全都是用来给她买礼物的。

能解释此情此景的理由只有一个。

南知道她伤害了纱夏，女儿是那样小心翼翼地把真心捧给她看，她还是亲手将它摔碎了。

南做梦的次数越来越多，她其实不是一个常做梦的人，睡眠质量本身就不好，在梦到女儿之后便更容易醒得早。

她没陪女儿去美国，靠着纱夏发回来的照片也拼接不出特别真实的影像。

南有时会在梦里看见女儿一个人孤孤单单的样子，那些梦都发生在她们新宿的那个家里。

她尝试着去抱纱夏，她很想和女儿说她从来都不是真心要走，她比任何人都想要陪她，可每次她都会在碰到女儿之前醒来。

南不知怎么证明她对纱夏的爱，她曾经有过期待：说不定女儿会提前回来、来戒毒所接她回家，所以她就一直将纱夏送她的项链好好地戴在身上。

有一回南好不容易摘了它，却发现有小一段链条的颜色变暗了。

她想也许是她痛起来的时候出了太多汗，不小心弄脏它了。

南有点紧张，借来了酒精棉片，细心地擦了几下，让它恢复原有的亮泽以后才放下心来。

随着时间推移过去，南确认自己的身体再没有出现戒断反应了。

渡边护士恭喜了她，看出她打算走了，跟她说如果有机会再来这里玩可以去她家住，毕竟山梨县的白桃酒很有名，值得人特意尝一次。

尽管南觉得可能性不大，却还是应了下来。

她表现好，在出院手续落实之前提早拿到了被“暂时”看管的手机。

太久没开过机的缘故，和亮起的屏幕同时弹出来的提示要南重新调整日期。

好在这么些天她都是数着日子过的，也根本没有忘记这些。

花了一些时间，也许是接到了通讯商的信号，一年半之内收到的所有短信同时涌进来，她的手机震个没完，各种应用的推送毫不吝啬地跳个不停。

南急忙开了静音，大概花了五分钟左右那阵余波才逐渐平息下去。

有以前客户发来的拜年短信，还有按季度划走她信用卡费用交钱的账单，手机话费也包括在里面，除此之外，充斥着她信箱的东西大多也都是垃圾广告和彩票中奖的虚假信息。

没什么情真意切的祝福。

南早有准备，看到这幅萧瑟之境她也不失落，反正除了纱夏，她在东京本来就是孤独一人。

她翻开未接来电的列表，入目都是红通通的数字组合，最近的一通电话也停在两个月以前，她的重点不在于此，但手机能存下的实在有限，翻到底了记录也只显示到最近半年。

南不死心，直接拨了女儿日本的号码。

另一头传来了不在服务区的忙音。

她前阵子让渡边护士告诉了纱夏她就要出院了，女儿在回信时同时给了她一串陌生的数字，南想那就是她在纽约用的电话号码，她拿到手只花了一会儿就背得滚瓜烂熟。

南这一着急，都没提前发条短信问女儿方不方便，她做好了这通电话石沉大海的心理准备。

可当关机的应答声响起来的时候，她还是险些连手机都拿不稳。

南希望这一通没接起来的电话提示永远不会让女儿知道。

她在脑海里搜索着女儿的邮箱地址。

怎么犯了这样的低级错误呢？

纱夏应该睡下了，而头顶的这片天空不过刚刚经历了午后。

她甚至忘了十几个小时的时差。

南回了东京。

这个季节的雨水尤为多，不是好应付的和风细雨，而是动不动就能泼湿全身的倾盆暴雨。

南不意外，她走进了离家最近的711便利店，却没有买伞，只是用健康证上登记的年龄和身上的零钱换来了一包烟。

家里连打火机都没有，她可能要用灶台点燃烟草。

南拖着箱子，轮子划过去的噪音被淅淅沥沥的雨声盖过，水滴已经将她的头发打湿成一缕一缕的，漆黑的几撮贴在额头上。

她拿出来的门禁卡已经消了磁，怎么刷也刷不开大锁，报警声引来了门卫，保安已经换了一拨，那高个子男人看她的眼神有些狐疑，若不是听到她准确地报出门牌号，也担心她感冒，肯定还要好生刁难她一番。

南在楼道的拐角将电闸拉开，上面积了一层灰，弄脏了她的手指。

她想这里真的已经很久没有人住过了。

南甚至开始担心她会不会也打不开家门，她仔仔细细地检查那把银色的钥匙，确认没有拿错才插进去。

锁舌发出了嘎吱的响声，好像不堪重负似的。

南用了点力气，好不容易拧开了最后的那道栓。

她想也许改天需要找人上门换一把锁，或者用什么东西润滑一下有些年久失修的芯条。

没有哪个人跑出来应她，也没有谁对她说欢迎回家。

南顺手把门关上，刚走了几步就被扬起的灰尘呛到咳嗽。

那盆摆在窗台上的虹之玉已经枯死了。

清扫的工作太费体力，南只收拾了客厅，纱夏的房间一地的灰也没来得及弄干净。

南简单地换了被单，进入梦乡的时候已经没有多余的力气了。

她和一群看不见的微生物相安无事地睡在一起。

南躺在女儿的床上，她在这张床上做了一个梦。

纱夏还在家里，她就坐在沙发上等她。

南知道这是假的，现实是因为女儿根本没有在那个夏天等到她。

南只希望自己不要再提前醒过来了。

她做了这么多次这个梦才如愿以偿。

南小心地将女儿抱在怀里，和她说她终于回家了。

——

这个夏天很热，东京以往都没这么闷的。

也许是遇到了什么诡异的季风。

南希望隔几天可以迎来一场浇灭窒息热潮的阵雨。

她怀疑空调的显示屏是不是出问题了。

明明将那个数字降到了二十三，南还是在流汗。

她用鞋跟踩着地板，转轮的办公椅听话地往后退。

南去摸窗户，刚刚碰到玻璃就立刻缩了回去，室外的温度几乎可以烫着她的指尖。

应该好好珍惜还有冷气的时光。

她不相信太阳下山了以后还会有那么强的威力，打算晚点再出去。

南估摸着那时再走过没有空调覆盖着的区域也能稍微好受一点。

她熟悉从办公室到停车场的路线，因为她回到了自己供职接近十五年的事务所。

南干起了老本行，不过她现在接的官司都很小，无论是金额还是案子的严重程度再不比以前。

这是南阻止自己继续为板仓添麻烦的下下策。

她离开司法界以后造成的一切空白一时半会都填不上了，当初好不容易爬上去的位置也拱手让了人。

可南不介意，她知道老板对她已经算得上是仁至义尽。

尽管是这样，还是有不少碎嘴的人说她的闲话。

事务所进来了很多新面孔，有不认识她的自然会将舆论带向不好的地方。

但前后辈互相尊敬的规则在职业圈子里都适用，更何况南曾经接手过的案子也多，资料全都好好地记着，有心人只需要动动手指就能查到她原来厉害到什么程度，所以那些潜规则的八卦没激起多大水花，话题没过多久也都销声匿迹了。

其实如此两面三刀的言论也根本伤害不到如今的南，她只是担心会给板仓招坏名声。

最开始她联系老板也只是出于礼貌地要说一声自己痊愈了，如果方便的话再请他吃个饭，至少也是为了感谢他那些天伸出的援手，可没想到对方接到消息就火急火燎地跑到家里来看她，还带上了亲属。

南过着足不出户的生活有段时间，她手忙脚乱地化了个简单的妆，才换好正式点的衣服，一家三口就按响了门铃。

板仓的儿子长得与他一般高，也听话，见面规规矩矩地和她打了个招呼说了阿姨好，他太太的样子也没多大变化，倒是板仓本人，脸上添了点皱纹，白头发可能也多了些。

南本来只是想问问板仓有没有熟悉的人介绍，她可以不当律师，做个负责幕后的法律顾问也行。

可对方的家人来了，只聊工作上的事未免太不礼貌，南打算晚点再和板仓商量，不过这男人显然是没安好心，南顾忌着他太太和孩子都在场才特意不提公事，可板仓反而借了妻儿的面子，半句话不离希望她重回事务所的邀请。

南有点骑虎难下了，她假借着思考的借口权衡了利弊以后还是接受了。

至少她有工作了就可以养活自己，不会给女儿弄出什么乱子来。

南重新捡起来这工作，她要学的东西也有很多。

东京都厅的法务查询网站弄了套新系统，她适应了一个星期才习惯。

有些要更新资料的证件，光是不同尺寸的照片她都拍了好几版，整理好了放在家里以备不时之需。

她去大西町的日本银行办了一堆乱七八糟的手续，顺便用电话号码和纱夏以前转账时留下的信息查到了她在美国的卡号，汇了点钱过去。

南怕弄错，刻意多确认了几遍开户人的姓氏是不是凑崎。

毕竟这个姓在日本也少见，她想应该不会有第二个凑崎纱夏在纽约读书了。

她发了封邮件告诉女儿，同时也不明白自己为什么不直接用更直白的方式联络纱夏。

那个没拨通的电话再也没打出去，和她的真心话一起埋在了被手机系统自动清除掉的记录里。

南将希望寄托在了女儿身上，可纱夏这回依然乖乖地听了话，顺着她的意思，将心照不宣的胆怯换成了两人间不用明说也能会意的默契。

邮件女儿按部就班地回复了。

纱夏说收到了钱，但她的财力还有余，不用她再破费，而且回程的机票已经买了，时间定在八月中旬，但她抵达的目的地不是位于东京的成田机场，而是本州岛最西边的大阪。

这也是为何南在没有高额的跨洋电话费作借口时依然逃避联系她。

事实上她也有好几次要打电话给纱夏，却在拨出去的前一刻将那串熟悉的数字一点点清空了。

女儿重回故地的理由让南放弃了找她。

纱夏说她想一个人去看看爸爸妈妈，她说她来了东京以后就把他们忘在那边了。

这小丫头第一次这么不懂事，连什么时候回家都没告诉她。

南只好等。

她不是真的觉得热到忍无可忍了，紧张才是真正的罪魁祸首。

原来的客户都不怎么待见她了，南没接到过大案子，也没有加班的理由了。

她刻意拖着下班时间不走，也只是担心女儿找不到她而已。

南真的换了把门锁，她还没来得及给纱夏钥匙。

她想女儿一定会来的。

今天已经是她踏上日本国土的第五天了。

就算她今天没回来，还有第六天，第七天或者是第八天。

门在五点的时候被敲开了，南还期待了一下。

进来的人是奈未。

这位助理还是毫不犹豫就在南复职的时候选择为她做事。

她沏了杯苦荞茶，左手拿了个档案袋。

南朝她点头，她熟悉工作伙伴露出的真诚笑容。

奈未将纸杯推给她，密封的棕色信封也交了过来，南瞥了一眼，猜到是前几天被起诉侵害他人名誉权的客户按约定寄给她的。

她用银柄的拆信刀割开了对方拿火漆封上的口，不由得感叹这个留着小胡子的男人很有一套英国维多利亚时期的行事风格。

奈未还想解释两句，可敲门声打断了她的话。

助理露出个稍带歉意的表情，她退出去的时候顺手关上了最里间这扇装了毛玻璃的小门。

南有事做了，她翻开文件，发现里面放了一沓厚纸，最顶上的两页是她客户的自白书。

她稍微读了两句，就感觉有一股浓厚的西洋翻译腔扑面而来，定睛再看看，居然还有能被轻松挑出来的语法错误。

反正是复印件，南直接用铅笔在上面做了记号。

她听见外头有声音响，不过手头的案子吸引了她的注意力。

如果有人来找聊官司，那奈未会在会客室和他谈谈预约的事项。

南是在她听到了几声模模糊糊的笑以后才觉得不对的。

她皱了眉头，放下笔的时候将那声音捉得更清楚。

南看着门把手被压下去。

她总感觉有两个人影交叠在一起，却一下分不清这是不是幻觉。

南害怕这是假的。

这两年来她心心念念地想着女儿，却只有在吸毒和做梦的时候才能见上她一眼。

她有的时候连纱夏的声音都记不清了。

南心里好像有什么东西跳得越来越快，要和那个呼之欲出的答案一样破壳而出了。

“名井律师，”奈未的声音在她还没露脸的时候就透过越开越大的门缝传了进来：“您看看是谁…”

南盼着见到她，却不知出于什么心态将头低了下去。

她想躲起来，藏在桌子底下或者直接消失空气里。

南清晰地听到那人的呼吸声。

纱夏在说话，也许她是在叫奈未出去，南听不清，但她的助理确实离开了，南听到门被关上的声音。

她觉得纱夏说话也有一股从美洲那边带来的奇怪口音，听起来就像她刚刚读的那封自白信上写的东西一样别扭。

真的是纱夏来看她了吗？

南抬起头，她想问问纱夏一个人在美国过得好不好，有没有被人欺负，却什么都没说出来。

她也不知道这次她伸出手去，纱夏会不会还是化成烟一样的灰烬消失在她面前。

女儿的开场白没有任何累赘。

那些失而复得的情绪一路杀到她的咽喉，震得她下巴发麻。

南很久没有听到这个称呼了，她差点没反应过来这声“妈妈”是在叫她。

事实上南在三十分钟以前还做过最坏的预想。

她以为纱夏也要像她的父母一样…

再也不回来了。

南在一片泪眼朦胧里根本看不清女儿到底是胖了还是瘦了。

她只是知道有个人站在门口。

而上天也终于奖赏了她一次，让她与告别过的人重逢了。

——

南上车的时候还没彻底调整好情绪，但她心里依然留了作为长辈要有的尊严。

纱夏带来的一大袋子东西搁在副驾驶座位上，她绕到后面去放行李了。

南在车里听到女儿关上后备箱的声音，伸手将快要掉出来的眼泪擦得没了痕迹。

和她离得这么近，南才彻彻底底地看清她。

女儿几乎从不在发回来的照片里出镜，所以南就以为纱夏还和刚刚走的时候一样青涩。

她幻想过女儿给她写邮件的样子，总把十几岁那个小孩一板一眼坐在桌子前认真读书的形象移植过去，可当纱夏真正回来的时候，她觉得她想象中的女儿和现实中的这个又被彻底地割裂开了。

纱夏的妆化得很熟练，彩色的眼影也一样驾驭得很好，扑在鼻翼上的闪粉是点睛之笔，她几乎将五官那点侵略性的优势完完全全地现了出来。

女儿打了耳洞，靠近下颌线的位置悬了一轮漂亮的月环。

纱夏侧脸对着她，南很好奇女儿的另一只耳朵底下会不会也垂着一个同样造型的坠饰，但她的目光无暇去追逐未知的领域。

女儿穿着露肩的短裙，肩颈的弧线一览无余，也还是很白，肌肤像琼玉一样细嫩，可头发不再是纯黑的了，换成了另一种颜色，浅栗的发丝刚好盖在她肩胛骨终止的细微凸起之上。

她皮肤上的甜香变得烈了。

南觉得纱夏用了香水，一定是喷在后颈的那部分正被主人的体温引诱着往外飘散。

她有些心猿意马，却不得不承认纱夏现在在她眼里真是辛辣又迷人的玫瑰，就连她拿在手上也会被软刺扎出血珠。

如此念头让南有点恍措。

她直白的目光也许太招摇了，上了车以后也一直沉默，等她回过神来的时候才发现纱夏已经偏了头，目光也不闪躲。

原来是星星…

女儿左耳底下挂着的吊坠荡来荡去，像猫爪子一样在南心上挠了两下。

她很少夸奖别人，可纱夏真的出落得美丽妩媚。

这迹象叫南暗叹不已，她拿到手的这宝物好像永远都在成长。

南不知女儿还能耀眼到何种程度，她想见过纱夏这样子的人都不可能不为她心动。

当事人先说话了。

“我来开？”

南看着她的唇瓣一开一合，心跳得很快，她不由自主地想着纱夏用这张嘴和她说过的情话，在高潮的时候咬着她耳朵喘出来又甜又腻的呼吸。

南突然有点想念那个纱夏，尽管她知道她们是同一个人。

她这会发觉自己已经看不透她了，纱夏的眼里浮着一层很陌生的笑意，脸上也并没有任何能表明心情的讯息。

南甚至不知道女儿对她们的再见持什么态度。

她紧了紧方向盘，用行动和她表明不必麻烦。

车里有些莫名又尴尬的安静。

女儿低垂着脑袋看手机，南也不知道和她聊些什么。

她努力地搜索着可能存在于她们两人之间的共同话题。

南将纱夏发来的邮件都记得牢牢的。

要说出某件具体的事在何时发生，恐怕她比女儿弄得更清楚。

“大阪那边…”她决定从最近的事问起：“怎么样？”

这时车子已经开上了市内的高速环线，南打开了转向灯，她的左手边应该是国立图书馆，不过被围墙挡住了。

纱夏没有犹豫就给出了回答。

她轻轻应了一声，意思大概是还不错。

南等着她讲一些所见所闻，可女儿没有接着补充，这个话题也就戛然而止了。

她们两很少为彼此创造出令人不快的沉默，当下显然是个例外。

纱夏好像也察觉到她是在没话找话，于是伸手将车里的音响打开了。

女儿做了指甲，也许这可以证明纱夏没有女朋友…

她脸上一热，赶紧断了这种奇奇怪怪的联想。

南不知道怎么说服自己纱夏是单身，她自我安慰着，至少女儿在发回来的邮件里从来没有提过这方面，可她又老是去胡思乱想。

就算没有女朋友，说不定也有男朋友。

女儿会不会也打扮成这样和恋人约会呢？

和同龄人恋爱只怕舒心得多，在纽约与谁坠入爱河也比在东京浪漫些。

南因为出差去过美国，她觉得中央公园的麻雀可比横滨出现的鸽子更适合出现在文艺片里。

其他母亲在看到女儿的时候也会想这样的事吗？

南不置可否。 

收音机在放李斯特改编的贝多芬，她也不知道原曲是什么，只不过这么几天电台都在放，报幕员一直在强调，所以南也记住了。

回来了就好…

南逼迫自己转移注意力，又重复了一遍。

回来了就好。

——

到家的时候额外早，纱夏将那个放在脚边的纸袋子提着，不要她拿。

行李箱也是女儿一个人拖着，南想帮忙都被拒绝了。

好在地下停车场的电梯直通家门，用不了走多远。

纱夏也穿了带跟的凉鞋，比她稍微高一点，南听到她放在挎肩小包里的手机一直在响，问纱夏要不要紧，女儿摇摇头，对她笑了一下。

“先回家。”

正是这个笑让南再无暇去关心其他的，她两只手都有空，按下了电梯里的楼层按钮。

小孩还是恋旧的。

纱夏见到门牌时放慢了脚步，行李箱的轮子跟着划出了节奏一致的声音。

南将钥匙递给女儿，对方立刻会意，松了只手去接。

她顺势将行李箱牵了过来。

南在这时发现了很奇怪的事情，趁着她愣住的一会，女儿已经开了门。

纱夏没有马上进去，在玄关停留了一会，南还沉浸在困惑之中，忘记和她说“欢迎回来”了。

不过她没有来得及在意这些，女儿还了钥匙给她开始低头换拖鞋，南怕她看不到，给纱夏指了指那双新买的。

旧的发了霉，早在她半年回来以前丢掉了。

纱夏带回来的纸袋里装的东西是简单的食材，她正亲力亲为地打开冰箱往里面塞。

“我把箱子放到你房间里去。”南对着她的背影说话，纱夏没回头，不过肯定听到了。

南急着验证自己的想法。

二十二寸的拉杆箱，她只用单手也能轻易地让它悬空。

南将箱子拖到女儿的房间：没有密码锁。

她知道怎么整理乱七八糟的东西，将事物归档是她最拿手的技能。

可如果…

她拿到的是一个空箱子呢？

南还没来得及琢磨这是什么意思，就听到女儿的脚步声。

再将它及时回归原貌是不可能了，南只希望纱夏不要因为她擅自翻她行李而生气。

“东西我放在冰箱里了，”女儿跨过被剖腹的箱子，直径走到了衣柜前：“买了几盒鱼油，你记得吃。”

“好…”南见纱夏拉开门，不明白她要做什么。

“你没带衣服回来吗？”她指指空无一物的箱子，语气有些心虚地弱了下去：“我可以帮你叠一下。”

纱夏摇摇头，像是弄清了什么交接的地方出现了问题。

“我发的邮件，”她转过来问她：“妈妈没收到吗？”

“什么时候…”

南问她，下意识地去摸口袋。 

“下午发的，”纱夏阻止了她掏手机的动作：“猜你可能没来得及看。”

女儿之后说的话让南头脑发空，她顿了顿，好像在分析它的真假。

她在东京都尚且只有一个去处，女儿离了这里又能去哪呢？

“什么？”南又问了一遍，她觉得自己要站不住了。

她还想给纱夏准备晚餐，一个星期以前冰箱里就只放着纱夏最喜欢吃的东西了。

“我以后住在学校那边，”纱夏不厌其烦地重复：“可能不常回来了。”

“租了房？”南想出了一个最可能的原因。

“差不多，”女儿边说边挑了几件长袖：“学校配的公寓。”

“今天就住过去吗？”

原来纱夏在见她之前就已经去了那边，可她什么都不知道。

不对，不能这样说。

纱夏告诉了她，只怪她没有检查邮件而已。

“晚上有联谊会，”女儿直起身回答了她，她好像有些累，撑着腰休息了一会：“我不去不好。”

南感谢她没有说得太直白。

她敏锐地发现纱夏要搬出去住的事和她在学校读书时寄宿的性质不同，可又没彻底反应过来女儿离开家的这件事代表着什么。

南觉得有点可惜。

怕女儿不愿意和她睡，她才特地将两间房的床褥都换了一遍，每天也都会打扫卫生。

早知道这样就不特意用柔顺剂洗一遍了。

南看着条纹图案的被套，有种将它们都浪费掉的罪恶感。

“我来吧，”南想从女儿手里接过差事：“你去外面休息一下。”

“妈妈能帮我找一下驾照吗，”纱夏有别的事要求她：“还有我的保险卡。”

只要先不和纱夏共处一室就好，南正求找个借口走。

她关上女儿的房间门，退回了客厅。

纱夏的东西南整理得好好的，她轻易地就找到了她想要的那两本证件。

她想问问纱夏还记不记得那个诺言。

南将胸口戴着的项链挑了出来，让它待在显眼的地方，想了想却又将它藏进去，她重复这个动作好几次都没下定决心到底如何是好，就在她犹豫的时候，纱夏开门了。

女儿的动作比她想象中的还快，南手忙脚乱地将项链塞了回原位，好在纱夏没发现她的异常。

“谢谢，”女儿将她递过去的那几张卡纸收了起来，她还有事相求：“有些冬天的衣服装不下了，到时候能麻烦妈妈帮我送过来吗？”

她停顿了一下：“或者我再回来一趟。”

南巴不得再和纱夏见面，于是忙不迭地应下来。

她将自己的钥匙给了女儿。

“家里换了锁，你要是想来拿东西也可以自己来。”

纱夏攥着那把钥匙，她牵了牵南的手，最后凑过来拥抱了她。

南希望纱夏永远都别松开她了，可到了时候，她放手的速度却比女儿更快。

女儿是真的很赶时间，她都没有来得及坐一会儿。

“我走了，”纱夏开了门，她动作利落地换了鞋：“不用送下去。”

“我听奈未阿姨说你工作也忙，”女儿还有要叮嘱她的事：“不要和以前一样不注意休息。”

“放心。”南在门被关上之前突然想起还有什么话没和女儿说，又叫了她。

她抓着门把，力道用得很大，以至于骨节都泛着苍白的颜色。

“偶尔也可以过来玩。”

纱夏转过头，楼道里映进来的夕阳扑在她脸上。

南依稀在这样的角度里看到了小时候的女儿。

她带着纱夏一起生活的往日像走马灯一样出现，画面最后停在她们第一次相遇的那一天。

她领养纱夏的那天下着很大的雨，到现在南都好像能听到雨滴敲打车窗玻璃的声音。

她也记得那个胆怯的小女孩，而她带着她一起来到了这里。

南曾无数次目送她离开家。

她就当纱夏要去学校上一堂很久很久的课，却不知道她还会不会再回来。

南差点忘了她和纱夏相差的时间不再是拨动表盘、跨过时区就能追回来的了。

女儿长大了。

而她想她的时间就和新宿的这间房子一样，永远地停在了她和纱夏分开的那个夏天。


	27. 交界

——

刚要出教室就有人叫了她。

对方一口一个凑崎老师地喊，喊得她都有点绷不住脸。

她才脱离人生的上个阶段，不过比来上课的学生大上个五六岁而已，要建立起尊严可不容易。

幸好架在鼻梁上的眼镜帮忙遮了还没有完全消失的小孩子心性。

那个女孩没她高，见凑崎回了头反倒有些支支吾吾，无端地涨红了脸，显出些慌张。

在纽约读书的那么两年有白人朋友开过凑崎的玩笑，说她只要面无表情就像是会欺负弱小的不良，她对此观点持保留意见，却又在照镜子的时候不得不承认自己的这个样子确实有点凶。

担心冰冷的金属框架将自己与学生之间的距离拉得太远，她果断地摘了眼镜，眉毛也提前一步软化下来。

学生开场就自我介绍了一番，告诉凑崎用姓称呼她就好。  
香取一直不敢看她，低垂着头，但眼神好歹有了可以锁定的地方——她攥着手上的那叠纸。

“您有时间吗？”

怯生生的问话方法差不多就能看出学生的性格，让内向的孩子先打招呼很不容易。

凑崎本想先应下来，但香取太笼统的概括叫她也拿不准主意，老师的牛皮不能吹得太过，凑崎也只好先问问她。

“什么事？”

对方将东西递给她。

凑崎换了只手提包，过肩的头发有些挡视线，她转动手腕将它们拨到一边去，顺便接过学生一开始就视作宝贝的那本册子。

封面上印着鲜明的标题，她翻页的动作因此微微一顿。

“我是戏剧社的成员…”学生还在说话，但凑崎眼尖，看到空栏里只有一项没填。

她挑挑眉，已将对方的意图猜出个七八分，没急着继续纠结。

凑崎用手指夹住这本随意装订的复印纸，稍微掂量了一下剧本的厚度。

香取停下了，她的等待中有很容易就能被发现的紧张，那是自然，既然请求已经全部说完，那么便只需要静候着老师的回话，而凑崎也恰巧在这时抬起视线。

课间来来往往的人很多，走廊上也挤得水泄不通，她们堵在门口。

“阿吾！”有从教室里跑出来的学生差点撞到香取，凑崎及时伸手揽住她，将她拉到身边。

对方很轻，她不费什么力气就让学生和自己比肩站着，还听到一声调低音量的道谢。

凑崎刚想摇头说不用客气，刚出来的男生就看到了这两人。

“老师…”鹿丸叫她的声音显然就不如那声“阿吾”亲热了。

保健员大概是才收拾好东西，他手上拎着两个包，有一个很明显是女孩背的。

凑崎偏过头。

在联谊的时候她就和学生会干部打过交道，知道鹿丸是个有趣的男孩，他们认识两三个月了，凑崎倒是第一次挖掘出他如此绅士的这面。

“你也是戏剧社的？”她带着狡黠的笑意，视线依然锁定在策划书上。

鹿丸露了心虚，挥手否认，只是将挎包绕了一个很大的弧度，背带“啪嗒“一声打在他肩上。

凑崎没说话，她的确并未看到男生的名字出现在名单上，但鹿丸大概是不觉得这种证据只能起到越描越黑的作用，还煞有介事地找了个事实佐明。

“我就是来打杂跑腿的，”他指指香取吾：“负责人在这。”

“凑崎老师…”香取没有鹿丸这样淡然自若，她还是试探地叫叫她，之后要说什么没了下文。

她合上写得清楚又明了的剧本，没有马上给出答复。

“为什么找我？”

陷入沉默的氛围有些尴尬，凑崎才发现自己的语气可能带着生人勿进的刻板，好在鹿丸先一步打破寂静，为她解了围。

“我出的主意，”他朝着香取使了个眼色：“我们都觉得这个题材找您更好交流。”

和凑崎估计的没错，年龄真的能让学生放下对她的提防心，虽然随之而来的也有麻烦——比如莫名其妙出现在讲台的告白信，或者是她那几乎不怎么造访的办公室里多出一盒无人认领的爱心巧克力：她一律当没看见处理了——但总体上而言还算好的。

“您不是说您的研究方向是比较文学吗，”凑崎没料到她在第一堂课时自报家门的那些肤浅功绩倒真的被面前这个女生记下来了，香取给的理由叫人很难拒绝：“我想您也许会对西方戏剧有更深刻的理解…”

好像也没必要打消学生跃跃欲试的热情，总之这种对艺术演绎的心愿是值得肯定的，凑崎又扫过剧本的译名，她微微眯起了眼睛，将它交还给香取，怕对方误会，还特意补上一句：“晚会是在年末？” 

“嗯，”香取战战兢兢地接来台本：“还有一个半月…”

她声音逐渐小了，看起来果然是弄错了凑崎的想法，不过老师还这样站着，没有要立刻走掉的意思。

“不需要我签字？”凑崎好整以暇地抛出问题，懵懵的学生才如梦初醒地去找文件。

这回材料放在鹿丸背来的那个包里，香取将对折的公文纸摊开送到凑崎手下。

她总是随身带着印了名字的刻章，四个汉字在她挪了方形的器物以后便浮了出来。

凑崎被问了是喜欢看电子版的书还是纸质版的书，她当然猜到对方是要给她发改编的剧本，不想麻烦她，很懂人情地说了一句“电子版的”。

凑崎顺便留了电子邮件和手机号码，香取又将刚刚退回来的剧本还给她，说虽然不是完整的改编版，但拿在手头也可以翻翻梗概。

她乘着老师的便利，没怎么推辞就收下了。

凑崎走下台阶时才发现自己的侧腰有点疼，可能是昨晚没睡好，再加上穿高跟鞋的缘故，她中午打算回去休息一趟。

不久前下了点雨，鼻子却闻不到泥土的腥气。

学院研究部的外廊是照着西方审美观设计的，工匠用大理石凿好细细密密的精致花纹以后才砌好圆弧型的穹顶，和她读书那会好像又有了点区别。

低垂枝桠上攀着的绿叶折射着落下来的日光，凑崎待在里面也看不真切。

她每次看到这些濒临凋谢的枯木都会不由自主地停下脚步，心里推敲着这也许是残了好几个季度的樱树。

她已经有两年没见过故乡的樱花了。

老师住的地方离留学生宿舍很近，就在追分附近的向丘一丁目，她从文学部的大楼出发，在中途又经过食堂，停下来吃了顿拉面，进餐途中香取如期地将戏剧改编后的完整版发进了她的邮箱。

天气转凉了，但凑崎还耐得住冷，她在纽约的冬天遇到过雪灾，那时和邻里的人们一起拿着铲子费了几个小时才在房门口挖出一条道来。

下午的课是在四点以后，她还有很长的闲暇空余可以消磨。

凑崎拧开门锁，两下就踩掉了鞋，刚进玄关手机就突然响了，她按亮屏幕，下意识就要接起，但来电人的名字又叫她转移了手中的动作。

凑崎将包和嗡鸣的电子产品一视同仁地丢在桌上，不管它是怎么抖个不停也没理睬对方，她径直走到冰箱前，慢条斯理地拉开柜门拿了个小纸盒。

昨晚备课忘记注意时间了，要带日本文学专业的高年级学生，她翻到自己喜欢的小说家，没忍住多看了几眼，不留神就到了凌晨。

凑崎滴了舒缓疲劳的药水，一个仰躺以后舒舒服服地倒在沙发上。

还不至于就这样睡着了，她在闭目休息。

冰冻以后的薄荷制剂会带来一种类似于眼里着火的错觉，有隐没了形状的火苗在她黑漆漆的瞳孔里生长——那铃声也是一簇恼人的烈火，凑崎虽然没睁眼，却觉得无边的暗幕、她阖上的眼帘之中同样有些微微弱弱的光亮在另一端忽闪忽闪地飘动。

这期间不依不挠的来电人恐怕是有耐心地等到了通话接通的最后一下才挂断，那阵铃声起码响了半分钟。

无来由的涟漪就此销声匿迹，沉沉的碎影掉在她被小窗透进来的光线照亮的半张脸上。

凑崎也不知道维持这样的姿势多久了，困意真的也无预兆地来了。

她一只手捏着那个被体温洇得温暖的小瓶子，另一只手将堆在沙发上的风衣扯了盖好，顺势躲进了没那么刺眼的阴影里。

怕醒来以后很难让头发回归原貌，凑崎撑起身，找了一个稍微漂亮些的姿势，她的脑袋还没倒回原位，沉寂了一阵子的手机再次发出不那么悦耳的鸣叫。

无规律的音符在已然没什么波澜的精神世界里轻轻地戳刺软掉的流质，叫凑崎平白无故地折损了困意，她有点恼，窝着去蹭不存在的怀抱。

凑崎还没有很清醒，掩着嘴打了个没什么声音的哈欠，磨了一会还是不情不愿地起来，也不管是不是转寒的季节，她赤脚走过去够手机，接通了就将听筒搁在耳边。

现在还有谁会这样亲昵地叫她名字呢？

那些新认识的学生固然不敢，才搞好关系的同事目前和她也没有到多熟悉的份上。

学生时代的同学会、走得近的朋友会，亲人也会。

她在这世上有也只有唯一的那个、没有半点血缘关系的母亲。

南的语调仍然没有变过，半空半实的，而凑崎没有去听她讲什么。

“刚刚在忙，”她再次打开冰箱门，封条的磁力好像一下就变大了，凑崎用了点劲才拉动：“找我吗？”

对面的声音突兀地停顿了，她猜大概是自己的打断很不礼貌。

“那我晚点再…”

凑崎抬手按了按太阳穴，将药水放回了冰箱又关上：“我等下有课。”

妈妈听出她不想兜圈子。

“你冬天的衣服我都收好了，”南识趣地接过话：“天气冷，我给你送过来。”

“现在还不用，”凑崎不认为她在撒谎，如今她既没穿袜子也没穿鞋，光脚站着，手也还是暖的：“等几天我自己去家里拿。”

“方便些，你不用去挤电车了。”妈妈坚持着最初的想法，她沉默了一会，紧接着补上一句征询请求的问题。

“到时候要不要一起在你学校附近吃个饭？”

凑崎没回答，反而是找了个借口脱身。她虽然没有直白地说出拒绝，但意思八九不离十。

最近她也确实有很多要负责的杂事，比如——

“社团有学生找我做指导老师，”凑崎端起桌上的曲柄水杯喝了一口，不小心吃到了漂在最上面的香草叶：“我要给她们改剧本。”

她想已经可以了，最后和南说见面拿衣服的时间由她来定。

妈妈没有什么支持或者反对的意见，在那边只“嗯”了一声，凑崎没有听得很清楚。

南的声音像是失了真，经过一个未知的空间里传到女孩耳边。

“忙完了就联系我，”妈妈没有异议：“千万别冻感冒了。”

凑崎想那些爱去酒吧抽叶子的美国同学肯定需要这样一个善解人意的家长。

她抿住嘴唇。

凑崎不知怎么地从这话里察觉到南那懦弱的母性，这同样让妈妈的形象在她记忆中变得愈发温柔。

女孩盯着包外面露出了一角的剧本出神，几个尖锐又互相对抗的念头在脑海里打着架。

她握着听筒的手松了又紧。

“别花钱了。”凑崎突然没头没脑地冒出一句话来：“在家吃吧。”

——  
要和女儿一起吃顿晚饭，名井本来决定就带点冰箱里现成的食材，反正装的也都是纱夏爱吃的，但转念一想她又反悔了，认为那不够新鲜。

为此她又一大早特意开车横跨了两座大桥到丰州市场去选菜，这种临时起意的决策很不合她缜密的行事作风。 

她们这几个月联系很少，唯一的交集是离现在快要有一个季度之久的中秋，她在节日前夕让女儿回家一趟，哪知道纱夏作为新上任的老师，又要跟着学生去京都调查民俗情况，脚都歇不了。

名井也只好在匆忙的会面中将买来的月见团子塞给纱夏，叮嘱她要早点吃掉，要不就会过期了。

纱夏不是习惯挑挑拣拣的人，她总相信她做什么给她吃，女儿都不会讨厌的。

名井只想弄得热闹些，两个人在家吃饭也能显得开开心心的。

她无法照原样复刻出曾经的生活，却总记得好好准备这些琐事。

纱夏才入职没多久，生活费也不要她的，名井怕她省着花钱，一个人住在外面，她担心女儿吃不好穿不好，总想逮着机会就好点宠她。

纱夏喜欢吃河豚，女儿和她一样，都是关西人，以前的习惯太难更改，带到东京也没抹掉。

她提前问了纱夏有没有边炉锅，得到了肯定的答案就坚定了做什锦火锅的决心。

难度不大，买好原料就万事大吉。

名井特意嘱咐帮忙去骨的师傅将肉处理得干净些，这对每天接上千百个订单的专业人士来说还是太大惊小怪了，但她还是本着以防万一的心态。

她还不嫌麻烦地多要了几个冰袋，怕河豚肉放一整天变质，暖风空调都没敢开。

名井本来也只打算和女儿吃个晚饭，不是说她不想再和纱夏多待一会——女儿没有主动说，她自然不好厚着脸皮去打扰她。

她没想到纱夏特意问了她在这个下午有没有空，还说想要她帮个忙，不过没告诉她具体是要做什么。

名井翻了自己的日历表以后逞能地答应下来，她那天其实有个客户，想着能速战速决，可实际情况又不尽如人意。

应付完预约的谈判已经花了很长的时间，她急着走，这个案子又马虎不得，于是名井只好努力将心思拉回正轨，强迫自己默读文件上的那些条目，让律师的职业道德不至于在坐立不安的等待之中彻底崩塌。

名井出发的时候还特意看了一眼表，希望能赶得及。

今年还不够冷，往常到了十二月中旬就会下雪，而现在快新年了，天空也依然阴霾地沉睡着。

她驱车出来，从挡风玻璃望过去，其中浮着那些连成一片又没有生机的雾霭云朵。

去纱夏学校的路名井很熟悉。

工作日不是上下班高峰时期的也会遇上堵车，好几次她都打算在电车站附近弃车再转乘公共交通，但考虑到后座堆着的那些包裹又作罢了。

好在刚过了大手町情况被缓解不少，名井踩着油门继续让车子行驶，她本来想在去学校之前先去纱夏住的地方放好东西，但现下她已经迟到了，再给女儿打电话都没人接。

名井没有钥匙，只好先按着女儿给她的教室位置去找人，她将车停在本乡邮局的门口，朝东走几分钟过了马路看到纱夏读书的学校——名井在脑海里把“读书”换成了“教书”，想了一会儿觉得这种行为没什么必要。

她提着包进了侧门，这边靠近图书馆别馆，法学院的教学楼也和它挨在一起。

以前女儿和她散步的时候也走到过这里，纱夏半开玩笑地说如果妈妈是她的校友就好了，那她肯定也会经常出现在这栋楼里。

名井沿着路牌走，记忆像受惊以后逃窜的小兽，踏着蹄子朝哪里狂奔，女儿和她的脚步大概在此会不经意地重合，她想不出纱夏独当一面的样子，哪怕是她已经成为了老师，以后或许又要担起人生的其他职责，女儿在她这里永远是可以不用长大的小孩。

名井在偌大的校园里转了十分钟，她催促自己走快一点，又也不好踩着高跟鞋跑步。

在经过赤门的时候她碰到了很多空闲的学生，有孩子立着布告牌，名井没来得及思考，她远远地望过去勉强看清个大概，好像是和拳击社有关的信息，图片上印着两幅颜色不同的手套。

走进文学院的那条长廊，名井就不敢太用力了，就连鞋跟在瓷砖上敲出来的声音也轻了不少。

女儿的教室在三楼。

她以前都是在外面等纱夏，很少光明正大地进来，不过门牌的标号一目了然，她很快就找到了女儿说的那间。

教室的门设计得古朴，像是梯形和长方形拼接在一起的橡木门，不是按压式扶手，而是方便推拉的嵌入门把。

名井这才意识到这不是什么小场面——她有点紧张，急忙打开手机前置摄像头检查了仪容。

那个客户救了她一命，如果不是要谈判，她肯定懒得把妆化得又全又好，本来以为这样能不显老，但从事务所出来急急忙忙的，这身衣服也太过正式了。

她自我嫌弃一番，觉得自己看起来像是学校管理院的某个主任。

名井想起什么似的，倏一下低了头，果然发现律师徽章还别在领子上没取，连忙将它后面的别针摘了，又丢进手提包里。

她不想让自己站在门口张望的身形太过显眼，小心地绕过菱形的透明玻璃，在这时又看到拼接色块的长瓦上有张贴着的纸。

是课表。

名井仔细地读它，果不其然地发现此时此刻对应的空格里写了纱夏的姓。

这么年轻就来高等学府教书的老师少之又少，名井莫名地有些骄傲。

她何必在女儿看不见的地方也装出一副无动于衷的样子，因此也不觉得自己这样幼稚，甚至不禁伸手去碰被挡板隔开了的印刷铅字。

这堂课是日本文学系开的，好像和古典风格有关的选修拓展课。

纱夏有和她说过要她进去，但女儿已经开始了五十分钟了，如果她从眼前的门进去，第一个见着的恐怕就是讲台和黑板，会打断纱夏的课堂。

名井想看看除了正门有没有其他的出入口，却发现这个教室的另一扇门被上了锁。

她踌躇了半天，又没到下课的时间，只好试探地踮踮脚去看教室里的情况，可没想到待在里面的学生看起来不像是有老师在场应该有的状态，还有的人没安分地坐在座位上，全部簇拥在教室最前面的那两排座椅边，围成了不太好窥视的圆圈。

她觉得奇怪，好像又在影影绰绰之中看到了纱夏。

虽然不明白发生了什么，但名井幸运地确认了自己现在拥有可以进去的机会，并没人注意这边。

她拉开了门缝，隔音效果很好的木板马上将消失的声音全数归还。

“松风犹似唤侬…”

里面的人话没说完就戛然而止，其原因要怪罪给那扇看起来正常却在开合时暴露缺点的橡木门。

学生们的目光几乎都齐刷刷地往不速之客的身上射，只有中间那个人例外。

有个按方向来看是面对着名井坐的男生急忙将被分散的注意力拉回来，但是已经迟了，离他最近的人出手掀翻了桌面上的一张纸牌。

“老师…”其中有个学生喊停，暂时中断了他们正做着的事。

被叫到的人转头的动作在名井眼里看来像是被慢放的镜头。

名井不动神色地定住了心弦，没在众目睽睽之下退缩。

她知道自己迟疑得越久就越尴尬，纱夏先给了面子，当作没看见她似地叫同学们继续。

站在最左边的女生听了话，低下头在手中的牌里翻翻找找了一阵，依了自己的职责唱出句诗来——

“长…”

第一个字出来时两人就都出手了，他们几乎是一瞬间就按在同一张牌上。

名井此时也走到女儿身边，不过没有和纱夏离得特别近，两人间保持着距离。

僵持不下的这一幕很快被切断，是女儿没有犹豫多久便先松开了手，很有风范地将这一分让给了对方。

名井眯着眼，不自觉地抱胸站着，竞技歌牌是她以前有空的时候陪女儿玩过的游戏，但纱夏的实力显然在认真学了五六年古典文学以后得到了飞涨。

她放水与否都不会对战局有什么影响：这边的牌阵只剩三张了，纱夏不用费什么力气就能赢。

和南预想得一模一样，不出几回合，那男生就发出声惨兮兮的哀叫，和牌认输了。

不止败者一人沮丧，名井发现围在他们身边的其他人也都一副闷闷不乐的样子。

“凑崎老师，不要啊…”另外一个男生在一旁也苦着脸，又像只是在打趣地抱怨：“可怜可怜我们吧，结课作业已经很多了…”

“不是说学得不错吗？”女儿笑眯眯地反问，对学生的求饶不为所动，无视掉了此起彼伏的叹息。

以前没发现纱夏这么坏心眼，会挑擅长的优势当笑面虎了。

名井感觉女儿上道特别快，这种口气分明和那些爱耍花招折磨学生的老师没有任何区别。

她想笑，没再管事。

名井反正是来听纱夏讲课的，于是便借机仰头往后面的空座看，盘算着等会坐在哪。

这间教室很大，她可以占着靠后的位置。

名井以为已经结束了的纸牌游戏其实并没有就此落幕，而当她注意到女儿的目光时已经晚了。

“大家多多少少都知道名人战吧？”纱夏的视线在她身上停留了几秒就像蜻蜓点水那样跳开：“最出名的好像是将棋，每年都有。”

“不过我不教棋术，”女儿没让学生回到原位，她伸手将摊在桌上的纸牌聚拢：“今天没有上理论课，也是想和你们一起展现一场漂亮的对局。”

“达不到预想的效果也没关系，”纱夏话里有话：“我还请了外援。”

本来吵吵嚷嚷的学生又都不约而同地安静下来，随着老师的意思去看她，但谁都没有凑崎那么明目张胆，也不敢用这样肆无忌惮的眼神去打量一个陌生人。

纱夏的表情很玩味，她用食指轻轻敲着桌面。

名井的确和她的女儿心有灵犀，只稍这么对视一眼就知道下一个参赛的顺序应该轮到了自己。

纱夏站起来，要把外面的位置留给她。

名井今天穿了高跟鞋，这下差不多能和女儿平行而视。

“请吧。”

纱夏的语调似笑非笑，曾经望向她时只有甜蜜情意的那双眸子里翻滚着她一人特别着迷的暗涌。

“前辈。”

——

女儿笃定了她会听话地配合，反正她打电话时就开诚布公地早早给出了提示，名井想原来纱夏口中的“帮忙”就是要她陪玩一轮歌牌。

在酒局上晚来的人都该自觉地自罚三杯，何况她是明知有学生在场还迟到了将近一节课。

名井对这种不成文的礼节谙熟于心。

刚好是课间休息，纱夏放学生们出去透气，可只有少部分人作鸟兽散，还有剩下的孩子也许是出于好奇的心理留在原地，饶有兴趣地继续观察她们之间的气氛。

名井忽视了那些打量的眼光，她琢磨着是不是要在十五分钟的背诵时间内匀出机会和女儿打个招呼，又觉得对方好像懒得和她表现地亲近。

牌阵已经好好地摆了六排，名井和和歌打交道有好些年了，单论背诵，她也确实是纱夏的前辈。

记东西是她的强项，可她没有因此掉以轻心。

服用精神安定药物的疾病史已经过了好一段时间，但难以磨灭的副作用不是光靠自我安慰就能彻底无视的。

场上有三张绝字牌，她猜自己现在反应力肯定胜不过纱夏，便算好了可能失掉的分数，主动减少了多余记忆的负担。

名井听到凑崎和她的学生聊天，知道选出来的裁判姓伊织，这学生很负责任地掐着表注意时间，几次都准点让人进入下一个阶段。

“现在可以空挥练习了。”

纱夏已经打了几局，手感还不错，她象征性地摆了两下抢牌的动作以后就端端正正地坐好。

名井相反，她很久没和人对阵了，手法不免生疏，她没有太多的准备机会，两分钟的空隙转瞬便过完，伊织很适时地唱起了象征着开始的序歌。

“难波渡津花，寒冬暗沉寂。”  
“今时将逢春，花开映波津。”

“难波渡津花…”第二遍序歌是竞技前的最后提示，名井还真是很少走一套这么严格的流程：“花开映波津。”

场地受限，谁都没办法跪在榻榻米上，不过规则总该好好遵守，名井只能别扭地将手垂在身侧。

第一分，她不想防御，仔细地听着裁判念出口的诗，而不知运气之神究竟是眷顾了谁，这首诗在纱夏的牌阵里，可惜位置很不好，最靠近女儿，还摆在最左边。

名井没反应过来，可纱夏的速度不再是小打小闹的，假名才出来两个，她便飞快地将写着“暮色满京都”的纸牌扫出了竞技线。

名井在心里暗叹了一声，真有点叫苦不迭的负担感。

女儿现在可是专门学这个的，她想她可能会输得很彻底。

遇到开局就失利的情况，她努力没表现出不满的表情，沉默着等待下一轮机会。

不想败得太难看，名井怕自己分心，忍着没去看女儿。

“人间多愁苦。”

这次她也及时动了，和女儿重重地撞在一起。

在交锋时刻，名井还差点为了纱夏卸掉的指甲走神，好在她有好胜心，迅速收敛了心绪，快一步按住底下的那张卡纸，将它从自己的牌阵里清了出去。

她也不知道为什么围在旁边的学生看得这么津津有味，都屏着呼吸看她们交手——是字面意义上的交手，因为抢牌的缘故，两人的手背经常碰出清脆的响声。

分数没有被拉得太开，名井猜测是惯用手的问题。

女儿是右撇子，从小到大也一直是用右手玩歌牌的，就在刚刚她观摩纱夏和那个男生的战局时，女儿也是用的右手。

轮到和她对阵的时候纱夏换了左手。

年轻人小脑发达，名井还以为女儿是善用左右开弓的把戏，但后来发现纱夏的这个异常行为大概只是为了拿到第一分而冲动作下的决策。

名井在后面察觉到纱夏的动作被生疏的负累拖慢，女儿也比开局时显得稍微冲动了一些。

“相思难从…”

伊织念了某首没有出现在牌阵里的诗，名井没动，一旦在此时抢牌就会造成空牌误触的失分情况，可纱夏居然伸手碰掉了写着“原上采春芽，只为献君尝”的那张牌。

裁判同样发现了不对，她眯着眼仔细地审查了一会，最后笑着说凑崎老师丢分了，她故意挑了前四个音节重合的两句诗，达不到友牌的标准，怎么抢都会误触，何况她念的那首诗都没出现在牌阵里。

伊织只为了整蛊她们，看谁先上当，纱夏要是再有耐心点听到后面就不会犯错了。

恐怕是所有学生都等着上位者失误，裁判也不例外。

“前辈，”伊织跟着女儿一起这样叫她：“您可以送一张牌给凑崎老师。”

名井也乐得让纱夏再和自己周旋一阵。

她绷着脸上的肌肉不让自己笑得太猖狂，纱夏和她重逢这么久，她还是第一次重新在她脸上看到那样显得不甘又俏皮的、属于她在自己面前时毫无防备心的童真。

哪怕它仅仅就那样转瞬即逝。

也算是托纱夏的福才打出了一场不怎么丢人的模范赛，她顺水推舟地靠着女儿失误才勉勉强强地维持了大概持平的战局，在自己的牌阵里选了一张递给纱夏。

伊织惩罚完老师以后也要按规则补全这诗句。

“相思难从愿，不惜下黄泉。”

“昨夜相逢后。”

她一直念到了最后。

“依依恋世间。”

——

教室里的人一点点走空了，有几个并肩地女生很礼貌地和女儿点头说了再见。

名井就按自己的想法一直坐在靠后的位置，并联的冷光灯垂下碎片一样锋利的细芒。

天空是逐渐地黑了下去，不突兀也不缓慢。

冬天向来是这副景象，而太过刺眼的光线在此时渲染着精妙的谬误感，让她站在理性与感情的汇合处似的。

她有些累了，也不知去向哪，只是就着惯性的力量凝望着她女儿。

纱夏还坐在讲台上叠那副她带来的牌，她可能是要按顺序排好，那要花上不少时间。 

名井输了，她没有仔细数输了几分。

她其实也从未认真琢磨过那些得失功过，尤其是在女儿面前。

名井以前也竟不晓得自己的心还有如此宽容又乐于释怀的特质。

讲台那边传来的一切动静都在空旷的教室里有了鲜活的回音，那回音好像也有生命，名井试图从声音的质感、长短来感受纱夏的心情，而女儿只是将并在一起的纸牌急促地敲成首尾对齐的和睦之景以后便停了下来，不给她多余的线索去探寻。

纱夏站起来，名井也学她。

她按灭了开关，让天花板上接近一半的白炽灯都和自己一样也好好休息，走路的速度在松弛环境里不自觉地变得慢慢悠悠。

拖长的步伐很好被发觉，女儿抬头时顺手拔掉了插在电源接口上的数据线。

“有没有落下的东西？”

这是她们今天见面时第一句只讲给对方听的话，没有别人在场。

纱夏还陷在那种认真时才有的氛围里，她也许只是顺势接过了老师的责任，眉毛仍轻轻地蹙着，神情里掺着些迷人的严肃。

以前名井半开玩笑地逗她说要想有一副大人的样子是不能靠装的，这下她便哑口无言了。

她摇摇头，悄然攥住了手。

从教室出来的时候过了六点，整栋楼的室内似乎都是暖烘烘的，流通于走廊间的风很显然是人造的，普通棉织布料散发着柔和又亲近的气息拂面而来。

名井感觉她的脸被一些受到负离子影响以后漂浮着的细小纤维挠得有些痒，可当她想要稍微认真地去找这些不那么显眼的茸毛时，这群始作俑者就好像是读了她的心一样，不约而同地隐匿了身形。

校园里与她们擦肩而过的大部分是学生，闹哄哄地聚作一团是去吃饭，名井跟在女儿身边垂眉敛色的，她不停地去看她露在袖子外面的那截手掌，好像那样柔软温热的触觉也是吸她视线的磁铁。

口里哈出的气有了形状，干燥的料峭寒意一点点包围了她。

名井想起纱夏有很多冬天的衣服都还在她车上，她担心她冷，心里不安，却又不知道现在出做什么行为才不叫逾矩。

那些易碎的流光剪影渐渐地被无言的缄默取代，名井很害怕她们如此的时光就要这样无止境地积累下去，直到哪天超出原先亲密无间的日子总和。

在经过赤门时名井看到了那张熟悉的海报——她这次和印着拳套的彩色打印纸离得极近，终于验证了自己的猜想，社团好像都在为临近的晚会作宣传了，有视力好的孩子找到了女儿，和她打招呼，细声细气地说凑崎老师好。

她们在聊什么呢？

女儿变化的口型像是加了密，声音还没传到她耳边就被扭曲的痛感吞没。

名井也不敢惹出嚣扰，主动藏起自己满心的爱欲，像披着影子的人穿梭于这夹缝中去偷窥纱夏在后辈面前被削弱了锋芒的神态。

她突然记起纱夏曾和她说起过她是某个社团的指导老师，于是又借着模模糊糊的光以及稍远些的距离想看清这个女孩是从哪里走过来的，但时间不够了，当女儿的眼睑被光线投射在漂亮睫羽之下的阴影覆盖时，名井看到纱夏眼底闪动着最接近于脆弱的柔软就和融冰似的梦一样，在聚光的透镜之下，不消分秒便幻灭得无影无踪。

女儿对面的学生也循着老师的目光一齐看她。

名井的表情有些失态的狼狈，她心虚地后退了一步。

她想拥有一种能够快进人生的神力，好将她所遇见的这样一个尴尬境遇直接略过。名井第一次不知怎么和纱夏的学生自我介绍，交错的复杂情绪让此时此刻变得分外难熬。

女儿也许是感受到了她的难堪，大概是怀抱着泛滥成灾的善心，放软了语调轻轻和她说了一句“走了”。

可能是看她像没听见似地僵着不动，纱夏干脆上前一步牵过她。

不是紧紧地十指相扣，就是最简单的掌心贴着掌心。

她一面加快了碎步的速度去和纱夏并肩，又一面在心底埋怨自己刚刚不该站得太远，以至于她如今举手投足之中隐隐若现的慌张都太明显，像个才弄懂爱为何物的懵懂雏儿，或者也可以说是像陷入了爱情忧思的怀春少女，哪里还有半点母亲该有的样子。

纱夏的手真的比她的要凉一些，名井怪自己没尽责，再也没松开女儿，在等红绿灯时也牵着她，肌理的纹路有记忆，相贴源头滋生的熟稔促使着名井反客为主地摊平了手掌，将纱夏反握住。

名井和女儿说过相当于调情的俏皮话，要知道这可和她一直以来在纱夏眼中建立起的正经形象大相径庭，一旦玩得过火就会被说是为长不尊。

可她喜欢看小孩眼里不遮不掩的稚嫩的爱意，也愿意将她袒露的性欲与渴求毫不犹豫地吞吃入腹，她献出身体给纱夏做药引，才稍微压下了谁也控制不了的热潮，没让她们两人纷纷在抵死的缠绵之中灰飞烟灭。

宛若情侣那样消弭一切间隙的欢爱在进入尾声时总要替换成以拥抱为载体的温存。

少女有着纤细骨感的脚踝和她的靠在一起，却要稍微低头才能亲到她的耳朵，她和女儿比比手的大小，发觉现实很矛盾。

毛茸茸的小狗比她高，但伸在她面前又努力撑直的指头却又不如她的长，名井忍不住弯起的眼睛和发出的嗤笑都意味不明，而纱夏当然天真地以最色情的想法去揣度她的思维。

年下含混的说话方式总夹杂着一些带着困顿意味的鼻音，她半是撒娇半是认真地解释道这是标准尺寸。

女儿让梭巡的吻降落，双唇裹挟着呼吸的热量游走在她后颈的皮肤，激得她转缓的心跳又一次疯疯癫癫地往云层攀爬。

名井将自己的体温分享给了纱夏，而对方当时自称是“标准尺寸”的手在她耐心的摩挲之下终于慢慢地暖和了起来。

因信号灯变绿而以动代静的人群踏在柏油马路上的脚步声被汽车待机时引擎发出的轰鸣响声盖过。

离停车的地方不远了，她琢磨着也许能和纱夏聊点什么。

“那个学生也是戏剧社的吗？”她偏过头，哪里料得见自己竟然又生出一阵恍神来。

光是看女儿漂亮的睫毛因主人思考的模样扑跃，她就要无可自拔地沉醉在纱夏俊美的容颜里。

女儿扎了辫子，细长的脖颈笔直纤细，从她喉咙里飘出来的应答声好像在色欲的暗示边沿游离，那个圆润的音节被她吐得性感又好听，名井忍不住好奇这种变化产生的缘故会不会和她在纽约生活了那么久有关。

她曾用那双不是画家的眼睛去想象女儿在异国街头独行的样子，可没有习来高深的笔触与技巧，那副画作因此也没有完成，画的背景永远是白纸最粗糙的原样，连剪裁失误的毛边都没有被处理干净，她在正中间扑了一滩乱七八糟的颜料上去——没有具象的框架，没有清晰的人形。

现在名井可以不用那么害怕了，她还有很长的时间和她相处，即使再也不能原原本本地回到那段时光，她也总归是为自己再次打开了纱夏的话匣子而高兴。

名井确认了女儿依旧承认她的母亲身份，胆子也大了些，她知道纱夏不是那样不懂知恩图报的孩子，于是恶劣地想着自己又要利用女儿的善良来骗取同情。

她也没有办法，现如今她只想和纱夏更亲近一点，也不再深究那束情感的源头是否沾染了世人讳莫如深的罪孽。

“这次演什么？”名井好奇更新换代的社团在没有了小美人鱼以后还能不能取得惊人的战果，但她相信纱夏的眼光，既然是女儿选的剧本，质量也不会差到哪里去。

可纱夏似乎不是很想说，她一整天都没什么明显情绪变化的五官终于有点松动。

女儿眉心的中点向下垂，而末梢往上抬的习惯还没改，那时她每次为难时的微表情，名井不知她在纠结什么，她不想让这个话题如同转瞬间就被投入湖底的石子一样没了声息，本来是想耐心地等着纱夏告诉她答案，但女儿一反常态地没有接话。

末了纱夏微微地摇头，长得越来越像狐狸似的那对眼睛轻轻地眯了眯。

“妈妈不会想知道的。”

她唇角噙起的笑意让名井本能地感觉到危险——这副面孔出乎意料地适合摆出些诱人的表情。

这句话好像也能对答名井想要提出的一切问题，她的精神像是接到了某种药物带来的摧残一样，竟真实地尝到了妒火的滋味，名井乱成一片的脑海里一下填满了猜疑。

她想可能是那种吸毒以后才有的幻觉复苏了，揆情度理地相信是纱夏谙熟了某种叫女人越来越有魅力的秘密。

名井想让她过度发达的想象力及时悬崖勒马，又不免无妄地猜测那秘密恐怕是一场她不曾知晓的爱情。 

她越是看到纱夏的变化，便越想将眼前这个迷人的孩子占为己有。

可女儿现在不是她一个人的了，她已经不是了，也许两年前还是的，但是就是她亲手让纱夏接起了其他的身份，她现在是别人的同僚，也会是她教过的学生眼里亦师亦友的伙伴。

名井感觉她胸口闷得发紧，可能是穿的高领毛衣开口的位置没有拨对。

她抬起左手想调整这样别扭的穿着，但因为工作要见异性的原因，无名指上还戴着那枚能作为回绝理由的戒指，钻石镶底的银色金属有几次钩到毛衣线头，本来简单的动作也变得拖泥带水，她又刻意和自己赌气似的，怎么也不肯松开女儿，到最后干脆直接放弃了挣扎，任凭胸腔里的愤懑到处乱爬，这情况直到她们都坐回车里才好转。

名井今天本来正是要和纱夏在她住的楼下见面，不过是她失约在先。

她没有再多此一举地问女儿地址，发动轿车系上安全带以后就往那个方向开。

上一个问题根本没有得到回答，这次的回避不再是纱夏以前那种犯了坏事时会有的沉默，而是直截了当地表明她的态度。

女儿大概是已经摸清了规律：即使她什么都不告诉她，她也不能拿她怎样。

纱夏按着她的预期长大，而她安排了她一部分的人生。

女儿唯一因她而起的忤逆也是被她修正的，除此之外她不仅没有为她带来一丁点儿的麻烦，还将一切都做得无可指摘。

在她做下错误决定的那天起，名井就失掉了自己的绝对权威。

她对此无可奈何，在沉默中凝视着前车的尾灯。

只要两分钟就开到女儿住的街区了，但纱夏说这附近最近的那个停车场就在她刚刚停的那个邮局。

名井想起自己穿的高跟鞋，心里打了退堂鼓。

她现在有些累了，回去还要做饭，不想再折损多的体力。

有经验的司机会在没那么拥挤的丁目里找空隙停车，名井这么些年碰到过比这还棘手的路面情况，她一次性打死了方向盘，降下窗户去看在黑夜里没那么清晰的后视镜，

最后她以一个很诡异的角度成功倒进了狭窄逼仄的角落里，停得很好，可副驾驶的门却没办法打开，那边靠着居民楼的墙。

名井先下车，她知道纱夏会在她走之后从驾驶座上跳下来，便去后座拿东西。

偶有摩托车驶过的小道里，塑料袋揉在一起发出的悉索声音变得有些刺耳。

文京区有好几所大学，名井想这一带的人大概也都捡了与文人相似的习惯，生活气息浓厚的居民楼附近没有城市中心的热闹，不过想到纱夏在这里能过得稍微清闲些，她安心不少。

到了年末，家家户户亮灯的时间也是越来越早了，名井想赶快上楼，她整理得太忘乎所以，整个身子几乎又都钻进了车里，往后退时也没怎么注意后面，便毫无防备地踩到了什么柔软的，会动、还会发出惊叫的东西。

名井想控制身体的重心，但她已经失去了平衡，光是想着自己可能要在这里上演一段平地跌倒的喜剧情节，她就已经窘得不愿意接受事实，认命似地不再挣扎，还灵光乍现地计算了一下她这个年纪摔一次跤大概需要缓多久才能从伤筋动骨的创伤中恢复健康。

预想的疼痛和尴尬的情况都没有如期而至，女儿虽然表现出了一副被吓到的样子，但年轻人反应速度了得，她的衣服被纱夏眼疾手快地扯住，两个人的身体倾斜的方向跟着调转。

纱夏揽着她的腰，名井察觉到她的肩膀也在暗暗地使劲，帮忙挡住了她危险的动作，她想偏过脑袋去，但此刻侧脸已经和纱夏亲昵地贴在了一起。

女儿好像没有马上意识到这个姿势极其暧昧，不自在的人是南，纱夏的两只胳膊在她小腹之上交叠，她身体散发着的熟悉香味还在往她鼻子里钻。

少女的体温唤起了她对她那阵无比接近于本能的依赖——母亲该对女儿有这样深刻的眷恋之情吗？

名井犹豫着要不要借着这个机会多赖一会，最后还是清了清嗓子，好像她真是被冷风吹得不怎么舒服。

纱夏应声松了她，名井才解脱了桎梏，继续伸直了胳膊去做着搬运的工作。

她面上的温度有些烫，将第一批撑得塑料袋鼓胀的衣服塞给女儿的时候说了句“谢谢”，这声谢是对她今晚所做的一切行为说的，总之女儿不客气地接下了，她是个体贴的孩子，还从她手里多匀了一包提好。

“我有这么多衣服吗？”纱夏进电梯的时候回头问她，名井也知道这行李的数量可观得有些吓人。

她这里两袋，女儿那里三袋。

“我给你新买了几件，你等会看看合不合适，”她边给出合理的解释边看纱夏按下写了数字七的楼层按钮：“还有一些吃的。”

女儿闻言便试探性地提起右手拎着的黑色纸袋晃了晃，好像在确认那里面装的真的不是衣服。

名井乐于见着她天真浪漫的模样。

一层楼有四户，纱夏让她先出了电梯，但南是客人，不知道该往哪边走，直到女儿先转身朝左，她才跟在她身后。

纱夏住的这间房离安全通道有点距离，虽然近几年没什么烈性地震，但名井还是多留了个心眼。

女儿将提着的物什都换到了同一只手上，她在包里翻着钥匙。

那把抛光得有些过度的银色小锁被纱夏拧开，木质门发出了轻微的嘎吱声响，锁舌已经收回了，纱夏也知道，她很快地拉开了它，示意让她先进去。

屋子里很暗，走廊的感应灯也照不进来。

女儿将玄关处的暖黄灯拧亮了，名井借着光源看到纱夏指着的那双拖鞋。

她很快地将因为才放在地上而瘪下去的袋子提起来，那里面装着她们的晚饭。

名井想起自己的装扮不适合下厨，她回头去看刚刚合上门的女儿。

“纱夏，”她叫了她：“你有皮筋吗？”

答案是肯定的，女儿没有停顿，抖抖手腕将她绑着的那个取了。

她头发一瞬间倾落下来，靠近发根的颜色逐渐地褪了，长了些原有的柔软黑发，但靠近发尾的位置仍旧留着染烫的痕迹，垂肩的末梢曲着一个精美的弧度，很像弯月，天使在其中淘气地穿梭，又将爱神赐予的箭矢搭在柔软又如细韧弓弦似的发丝之上。

而她这个拥有着母亲身份的心脏便在一瞬间就被这种难以言喻的力度贯穿。

名井接过发圈时觉得自己发呆的样子肯定已经都被纱夏看见了，她不知作何感想，竟有些后悔和女儿约在家里吃饭了。

她总忍不住看她。

纱夏叉开十指将头发梳得整齐了些，这个动作没有持续多久——她紧接着去摸耳朵。

名井一开始还不明白女儿的用意，直到看见她取下左边雪花形状的那个耳钉后才慢半拍地反应过来。

“别摘…”

她条件反射地就拦住了女儿，纱夏挑挑眉毛，可能是被她有些严肃的表情吓到了，她偏过头，似乎是想看，但那个角度显然是看不到的。

“出血了吗？”纱夏问道，将头发挽到了耳后，离名井也更近了，好像是要她帮她检查一下。

名井自然不好意思直截了当地在这样的氛围之中将真实想法说出来，她在脑海里努力地寻找一个可以自圆其说的论点。

但纱夏好像等得太久，有些不耐烦了，再来她也确实担心出血，不敢用手摸。

名井看出女儿想去照镜子，她又不希望她取掉耳钉，只好出了下策。

“你戴着漂亮。”名井一字一字地说出来，想要赋予这句话最平淡的意味。

纱夏愣了愣，随即被逗笑了。

女儿眼尾上挑的样子让名井后知后觉地羞赧起来。

她夸赞的力度太强了，像是一句无意又笨拙的表白。

纱夏好像在此时起了玩心，她们两方才就离得够近，逼仄的玄关没什么空间了，名井背后就是鞋柜，女儿害她退也退不得。

纱夏双手撑在台子上，一点都不介意继续在这样一副场面里火上浇油，倾斜了身体往她所在的方向倒。

她挺拔的鼻尖几乎要和她的相触，空气里藏着一点就炸的火星，两人融化在一起的呼吸也逐渐开始同频。

名井想低头，但纱夏的眼睛里藏着某种猎人与猎物共有的特质，那样强的吸力叫她挪不开视线，陷在那双荡漾着危险漩涡的眼睛里。

纱夏恰巧在此时停住了。

她用手穿过她散落头发的间隙，轻轻地捉住了她耳垂。

女儿捻得名井半边身子发麻，她耳后那一片柔软皮肤都在充血之下泛出了异样的颜色。

她还没来得及为自己露陷的反应找借口，几乎是那之后片刻的功夫，纱夏就体贴地稍稍退离了一些，这样顺畅的动作让名井生出一种她是无意为之的错觉。

“妈妈喜欢的话也可以去打一个。”女儿用的轻快语气也使她分不清这究竟是不是真心的建议。

她希望女儿是打算放过她，名井想提着她买的那一袋子新鲜河豚去厨房——它现在可怜兮兮地掉在地板上。

哪知道纱夏侧过脸对了她，她那副能惊艳所有人的容貌让名井挪不开眼。

女儿耳后的头发还好好地别着，鼻梁被光线打出了一条精致的阴影，锋利线条又在如此衬托之下显得万分惹眼。

这强行要她记起当她和纱夏接吻时究竟是发生了多少次碰撞事故。

女儿唇角此时含着的笑也是香甜的。

“既然妈妈想看，”纱夏没看她，却准确地将那枚耳钉投进了她掌心：“就帮我戴得更漂亮一点吧？”

“我还有几对。”女儿的言下之意是她想做什么都可以，这种明面上周全又懂事的考虑却越来越让名井有种被当众揭发做了坏事的亏心。

她进退维谷，无可奈何地遂了女儿，小心地将针穿过了她的耳洞，又将耳扣别在后面。

“好了，”她眼神闪躲地救起快要毁灭的晚餐原料，想起了自己还有家长能够动用的命令，便赶快给纱夏布置任务：“你去把衣服叠了。”

纱夏本来也是要做这件事，女儿和她指了一下厨房的方向就趿拉着棉拖鞋朝着里屋的房间走，名井也在透明的玻璃推拉门之后看到了两个灶台。

“那几件新的别放进去，”名井对着她的背影讲话：“等吃完饭试一试。”

客厅的窗帘不知道处于何种原因拉上了，这也许就是刚刚进门特别暗的原因，她想着先准备晚餐，参观住所的事可以暂且放一放，也没有多管。

被打磨抛光的圆桌是象牙白的颜色，就摆在厨房的对面，桌子很大，看来纱夏也会将它当办公桌用，插着电源的笔记本放在上面，名井找出碗筷和边炉锅以后担心吃饭时惹出的油渍会弄脏女儿的电脑，便拖来一张椅子，想要转移它的阵地。

在抬起这台电子产品的时候，名井发现合上的屏幕和镶着键盘的底部间还夹了些纸。

这是女儿的习惯，名井说她好多次了：不要随手放一些重要的资料，要不然到时找也找不到。

但纱夏一直不怎么在意，还嘴硬说这样方便。

这期间名井竖着耳朵听卧室那边的动静，不管怎么说，偷偷翻女儿的私人物品是不对的，但是她也有作为母亲的好奇心。

女儿青春期时对她没有防备，可她和现在纱夏又已经不能像从前那样毫无芥蒂地交流了。

为了主动创造聊天的契机——名井在心里朝着女儿说了一句对不起，她稍微地掀起合盖，将里面的东西抽了出来。

没什么叫人特别惊喜的，名井不知怎么也松了口气。

她怕她一不小心看到什么连自己都接受不了的东西——好在不是，这只是纱夏备课用的教材，电子版打印出来的《英国文学简史》，封面左下角是纱夏手写的名字。

名井得到了有用的信息，她待会儿可以问问纱夏平时会带什么课，遇到的学生又是怎样的。

她往后翻了翻，想看看这本复印书是不是完整的，却发现后半部分和前面没有一点关系，而是某场悲剧的原文选段。

名井见了内容，眉心不住地一跳，才看出手上的册子其实是单独分开装订的两本复印件。

她用拇指划开了它们交界的缝隙，在扉页处看见了十几个人的名字。

题头告诉她这些人都是戏剧社一年级的社员。

名井将它的封面合上。

她想起了那个问纱夏的问题，而现在她得到了解答。

名井没有出声，悄悄地默念了一遍这个音译过来的外文，手指在印着“俄狄浦斯”的片假名上摩挲了两下。

——

南今晚和她一起吃了火锅。

女儿好像是饿了，筷子几乎都没怎么停过。

南在纱夏低下头的时候会压着目光瞥她，她已经许久没有和女儿一起吃饭了。

摆在桌子中间的热锅腾腾地升起了雾气，而纱夏藏在那一边，她的五官在这样的氛围中显得柔和又沉静。

唯一违和的地方是她身上正式的西装，和烟火味这样重的这个小家格格不入。

这餐饭吃得很安静，除了最开始的那句“我开动了”和女儿被问到“好不好吃”以后肯定的回答，就只剩下碗筷碰在一起以后发出来丁零当啷的声音，还有被烧开的汤咕噜咕噜冒泡泡的响动。

纱夏很多习惯没有改，还是会埋着头喝汤，吃饭也会下意识地端着碗，她仍是不知道怎么和这个既陌生又熟悉的女儿亲近，只希望弄得还不错的晚餐可以为她在纱夏心里加点分。

她收起了肆无忌惮的打量眼神，也没有像自己想象的那样问女儿她所好奇的事。

残局是纱夏收拾的，她将碗筷都摆回洗碗池，两个人就是这点好，吃饭以后要做的清洁的工作不会很辛苦费力——就算她们吃的是大餐。

她没有洗碗，因为南主动提要求让纱夏带着她参观这个家，她认为屋子里出现过的清洁痕迹变相证明了女儿也有此想法。

纱夏路过茶几的时候顺手拿了两颗草莓糖，分了她一颗。

南跟着女儿一个房间又一个房间的转，这里不大，只有一间卧室，然后再是浴室厨房。

刚好睡下一个人的小床，同尺码同款式的拖鞋只有几双，摆在盥洗室里漱口杯和牙刷也只有一套。

纱夏是独居，南有些可耻地放了心，她知道这样不对，又从另一个角度开导自己：房子的面积小一点也好，她对此深有体会。

南很不喜欢每次回家时都胆战心惊地去检查床底下有没有人。

她从一个房间到另一个房间的时候都依依不舍的，也不愿意走。

虽然知道这种可能性很小，但南还是隐隐约约地担心，怕女儿下次就不会邀请她来这里作客了，毕竟如果不是她找理由主动联系纱夏，纱夏也不会找她。

南摸到了一点窍门，如果女儿还是对她不冷不淡的话，那么她便多关心她几次。

她参观的速度很慢，纱夏也耐心地等她，等她转了一圈又到了那个光线被遮挡着的客厅，女儿说那是她最偏爱的地方——从客厅往外搭出去的一个小平台，她可以在那里晒衣服，纱夏终于拉开几乎半天都罩着推拉门的厚窗帘，又将扣好的锁打开。

女儿从漆黑的高空中向下俯望，南也跟着她一起。

纱夏住在七楼，无论是旁边亮着光的中国料理店招牌，还是寺庙屋顶的瓦片都不怎么清楚。

南眯起眼睛，她抬起目光，又平视着环顾了一圈这周围的环境，若有所思似地，最后用手指了指东南方向，那地方延伸过去的路线被墙壁挡住了，但南还是在说“你的学校在那边”，她的语气很笃定，像个知道压轴题如何注解的自负之人。

女儿算是默认。

“妈妈好厉害，”纱夏手肘撑在干净的铁栏杆上，用掌心托着下巴，好像是在笑：“我住了很久以后才发现的。”

南猜此言不虚，女儿的方向感一直不怎么强。

她心底泛起了一阵温暖的情意，伸了手去摸纱夏因为夜风缘故而轻轻拂动的头发。

女儿上身的衣物仍旧穿得单薄，南忍不住皱了眉头，夜晚潮气重，露水又凉，她也有其他要纱夏做的事。

“进去吧，”南帮纱夏拢了拢衣领，转而将手搭在她肩上，放软了语气：“试试新衣服合不合身。”

女儿已经挑出来那三件羊绒毛衣，折好了放在床头，吊牌都没有剪掉，支棱着从层叠的布料里探出来，显得有些乱。

南从靠窗的那边走过去，顺手拉好了帘子，她将最上面的那件抛在印着条纹的被子上。

不想冒犯女儿，她打算要纱夏选出来合适的，自己就坐在沙发上坐着等她，可靠近卧室门的纱夏边脱掉亚麻色的大衣边关上了出口，南还在犹豫，纱夏便拉起了衣摆，她有些慌张地移开目光，和被罚了站的木头人士兵一样，等着那阵悉悉索索的声音停下以后还没有马上回头。

“妈妈不帮我参考一下吗？”女儿撒娇的本领反倒在她们分别的这些日子里见长，南将这一切归功于纱夏狡猾的少女天性，她实在是想不出拒绝的理由。 

纱夏穿着那件宽大的开襟毛衣乖乖站着，一点不自然的表现都没有，反而是她——心虚使得她脸上那张故作正派的面具慢慢裂开了口子。

南拗不过，认命似地轻轻叹了口气。

她听了导购的话，所以这衣服不是按她的审美标准挑的，但女儿穿着还算好看。

“还不错，比较好搭裤子，”南拉拉她的衣摆，有些不确认纱夏会不会喜欢这种款式：“你觉得呢？”

纱夏低头装模做样地看了一会。

“我也觉得不错。”她对她一笑。

南看到她女儿衣领底下透出的锁骨，急忙阻止要越过雷池的视线，捧来剩下的在怀抱里给她。

后面由她亲自挑的都没出什么差池，女儿直接将最后一件白色的低领毛衣穿在身上了。

南见码数和颜色都很合适，便撕掉了拿胶纸贴好的标签，她的售后服务也很周到，新的和旧的都被南一视同仁地叠好。

“谢谢。”

纱夏就站在她旁边，看着她将它们塞进了衣柜里，下一句话却让南停下了动作。

“我还以为妈妈记不得我穿多大的衣服了。”

女儿的表情依旧是那样，她的嘴角挂着很礼貌的弧度，南不知道这里面究竟是对她的尊敬还是嘲讽。

又或者纱夏只是在表达一句不需要琢磨揣测，毫无含义的感想而已。

南没说话，忍气吞声久了，也不愿意再过度解度女儿的话，她重新摆放这次从家里的衣柜里带来的呢子衣。

一时间整个卧室里只有她们两人的呼吸声。

“不过就算忘记了，妈妈这么聪明，应该也有办法，”女儿站在她身后，南也没能再将她的动作继续下去：“我还有好多没有带走的放在家里。”

纱夏的确是在阴阳怪气地向她发起责难。

南依旧低着头沉默不语，她即使站在这里都能感觉到从那具年轻身体里散发出来的情绪波动。

“妈妈觉得这里怎么样？”

女儿现在这样倒真让她体会到什么是孩子的叛逆期，她突然想通了一个道理，也许每个家庭的孩子所有的不懂事都源自于教育问题。

她自知理亏，面对纱夏时所有的逃避和两年独自在外却不管不顾的冷漠都真切地在她孩子心上一刀又一刀地划着深深的伤口。

才会引来这样带刺的、让人喘不过气的声讨。

“一个人住刚好，”女儿没等她掰着指头似的在数优点：“离工作的地方近，租金也低。”

纱夏抬着头看她，而南好像是被放在火焰上炙烤，那烟雾熏得她眼前模糊一片，连女儿也在泪光里成了一个没有面容的人。

“我现在可以自己照顾自己了，”纱夏交出的答卷是与她背道而驰的想法：“你不用非要对我负责。”

她头脑里一片空白，想着通过回答纱夏的问题来坦明心意，盘桓她嘴边的话又多到她根本挑不出来。

南紧张地绞着手指，几乎快要无法呼吸，身体在说话的间隙之中剧烈地抖动。

温度明显偏高的水液已经在她眼眶里打了很久的转。

她的声音变了调，搜肠刮肚地寻遍了所有理由，也还是那一句。

“我是你妈妈。”

这句话像铁链，将她们牢牢地捆在一起、捆在长满尖刺的高柱上。

她用这个理由做过好事，比如在纱夏受欺负的时候保护她，在物质条件上极尽所能地给她最好的。

小时候的纱夏也不敢来牵她，一个人以孤单的样子度过了那样的童年，南努力地用自己的肩膀替她分掉一半的疼痛，终于让她敢在想念她的时候抱着她撒娇，终于让她壮起胆子成为这个家的主人，每天颇有责任感地监督她少应酬、少喝酒。

她同样也用这个理由做了很多坏事，她甚至没收了纱夏那样干净的爱慕，而她现在竟可笑地想在她女儿身上讨回她曾收走的东西。

“你记得你是我妈妈。”女儿低垂着目光。

心中破土的疼痛带出了一片无法挽回的塌方，女儿说话的声音被像是在经历突发性耳鸣的管道削弱，南的大脑也被这种杂音被震得麻木难当。

“记不得其他的事情吗？”

她曾下定决心不会再像父亲那样软弱，所以她自以为是地做出了勇敢的事，那是她忍气吞声的人生里唯一一点不同于逆来顺受的东西。

她有勇气面对毒瘾，有勇气接受和女儿的分别，有勇气感受尊严全无的痛楚。

却像是误食了巫女的毒药一样，没有勇气开口对她说一句爱。

谁的心愿终于在数万个分分秒秒的虔诚祷告之下起了作用呢？

南不知道，也许是她的，也许是纱夏的，也许是她和纱夏一起的。

细小的、被有意埋藏在角落里那隐晦的爱意出现在某个不善言辞的人身上时的样子诡辩莫测。

“如果你是因为内疚才做这些事，”纱夏用一句话将她从回忆拉进了现实：“没有这个必要。”

变作汹涌的痛楚。

“不是…”她摇头，眼泪从她的脸颊上滚落下来。 

南重复着强调，她含泪又带着血的心意终于冲出了困兽的囚牢。

变作一句话。

“不是内疚。”

变作一个拥抱，或者是一个吻。

也变作两个支离破碎的灵魂在这世界里能找到的，几乎与幻梦长得一模一样，却又真实发生了的爱情。

——

纱夏不打算这么快就原谅她。

妈妈和她在静默里拥吻，而这个吻真的变得又苦又甜，怎么说也说不完的话被卷进交缠在一起的气流里。

饶是她聪明，将妈妈真正的心意猜了个八九不离十。

纱夏侧着脸躲开了南追上来的动作，对她发红的眼圈熟视无睹似的，拿出欧美人的礼节同她周旋。 

“妈妈要和我玩亲嘴的游戏吗？”她和她对视，知道二选其一的题目对南而言再也不难了。

表达或是继续掩埋，南作出这个决定以后便只能朝着一边使力气，直到将它们全部耗光为止——她不免地觉得自己实在是心眼小得可怜，竟然提早开窍地知道欺负妈妈了。

也真的长成了坏孩子，如果妈妈因此不要她了，她想她也没什么理由生气。

而一谈及抛弃的话题，纱夏便又不大高兴。

妈妈真是那样惜字如金的吗？

她是等了两年，在远渡重洋的另一个国家等来了一封又一封语法规整得连她都挑不出错的邮件，也没等到南的半句话。

她没办法说服自己，纱夏知道南是很好的辩手，所以她根本不相信妈妈在这些空白的岁月里就没有生出一句想要和她说的话——想亲口和她说的话。

纱夏忍着还没完全被驯化的少年心性，心却还是渐渐地软了，眉头也没皱得那么紧，不再像赌气的孩子那样因得不到糖果而和南闹别扭——糖果就在她手心里，等她拆掉糖纸。

“什么…游戏？”妈妈没听清楚她的问题，她真的哭得太凶，说话时也环着她脖子喘气，泪水将她的头发都蹭湿了，就像她也哭过一样。

“这样的。”她又低头和南接吻，只是轻轻地碰了碰。

天真的水光在她眼底荡漾，纱夏她知道南偏爱她的这一面，便颇有心机地，又娴熟地同那个与自己一起在爱河里颠簸了不知多少次的女人装出一副纯情的样子。

而南远比她想象之中还要害羞，她脸颊上晕染出与酒醉之人差不多有几分相像的神色。

那两抹红晕是因为憋着眼泪还是憋着她别扭的爱意呢？

纱夏不清楚，但那张遮羞的布如果被明面扯开，她就要真真正正得到妈妈彻底的爱了，不再只是母女之间的爱，而是不伦的爱，她追逐了这么久才拿到手的爱。

她们会是一对能够肆意玩耍的恋人，无论是什么游戏：歌牌游戏、接吻游戏、哪怕是更过分的游戏——都可以名正言顺地去做了。

纱夏朝下摩挲，牵住她的手，显然是为了去摸南那枚碍事的戒指。

她没有帮妈妈摘，只是用小指勾着她的无名指，好像是在签订某个神圣的契约，在心照不宣地篡改它原本的定义，为这个指环填上了从未出现过的赠予者姓名。

南依旧扎着头发，这为女孩宣示主权的幼稚举动提供了很便利的条件。

她像叼着幼猫的侧颈一样咬着妈妈的脖子，牙齿碾过她雪白的皮肤，埋在其下的青色血管也慢慢显了踪迹。

纱夏想她和妈妈一样坏，她窥见了南卑劣的占有欲，而她也早就不再纯洁，将自己的童贞献给了妈妈。

女孩将南一板一眼的制服弄得七零八落，掀开了她的包臀裙。

她手上的温度好像刺得南不舒服地哼了两声，纱夏懂事地抓着妈妈的屁股摩擦了几下，又逼着她抵着卧室门板，对方欲拒还迎的抵抗立马弱了下去。

妈妈微微蹙着的眉简直惹得纱夏都心生怜爱，她将她的上衣扣子也解开，直接拨掉了胸罩，两只柔软又有弹性的乳房没了束缚便立刻跳出来，纱夏低头去亲左边的，南从鼻子里闷闷地哼了一声。

“妈妈今天好性感。”纱夏忍不住对她说一句只有情人才能用的夸赞，她挑开南湿掉的内裤，将女人能感受到愉悦的性器官捏在手里把玩。

妈妈好像真的饿极了，不管是上面还是下面都像哭过一样。

淫靡又色情的气味沾到了褶摆裙，要不然纱夏也不可能闻得到。

妈妈的腰刚好顶住了门把手，她恐怕不够舒服，身体找不到支点似地胡乱发颤，纱夏想自己未免也太不解风情，还在不懂得怜香惜玉地在那之下几寸的位置作乱。

“转过去好不好？”表面请求实则是命令的邀约被对方迷迷糊糊地接受了，南用手肘撑在门板上，不用她接着说就主动翘起了屁股。

如此好的机会，纱夏不费任何力气就褪掉她下身着的裙料，她极有先见之明地剪了指甲，去刮那像软桃一样泛着香甜气味的果肉，刮得鲜蜜潮热的汁液不停地往外涌。

纱夏侧过脸吻她的头发，南几乎彻底为这个举动麻痹而动弹不得。

女儿在蚕食她的心跳，南咬着嘴唇不让自己叫得太放荡形骸，她想纱夏的名字简直是一道咒语，那魔力牢牢地牵着她。

红晕在南脸上翻涌，她感谢此时自己是背着女儿的，却又在灯光底下愈发地忸怩。

纱夏明明已经是独当一面的大人了，在她面前又是那样需要她的母爱，或者是其他什么爱的臭小孩。

不那么黏人的纱夏反而没能让她轻松些，她甚至比小时候更难对付了：纱夏不再是那个什么都不明白的，懵懵懂懂的小女孩了，南第一次把自己给纱夏的时候尚且能稳住阵脚，而现在她正身体力行地告诉纱夏——她拿捏了她的弱点，她无法对其做出反抗。

无法接受她的离开。

无法让一切回到正轨。

无法失去…

她给予她的爱情。

“纱夏…”她呜咽着，垂下眉浅浅地啜泣，被肉欲以及同女儿缠绵悱恻的滋味、包括对年轻恋人的心动在内控制住：“太用力了…

下身咬合的软肉被纱夏一次又一次地破开，她腿间湿得像被水浇过。

南眼睛都不想睁开，她需要逼迫自己深深地呼吸才不至于因缺氧跪在地上。

“是妈妈太紧了…”

她自愿在一去不复返的陌路上狂奔，也有几分像俄狄浦斯王那样的悲惨，经历了谁降下的天罚。

妈妈赐予的爱治愈了她。

而现在纱夏又让这样美妙的新生从生理意义上的另一种角度实现。

她好像真的成为了那个沉寂子宫孕育出来的生命，要不然她也不会如此着迷于妈妈的阴道。

她在南温暖的身体里重生。

“姐姐…”

女儿毫无预兆的一句话让她的心跳跟着快速地朝着从未有过预期的限值飙升，她更加清晰地感受到纱夏的手指留在她内里的形状。

“不…”南不知道女儿直接抛开身份的呼唤会惹得她这么喜欢：“不要…这样…”

纱夏哪里肯听她的，叫得一声比一声甜，南从未有过妹妹，好像纱夏真的是她从哪里捡来的一个小她十二岁的妹妹。

女儿皮肤的味道好闻极了，比催情剂更能诱惑她。

年轻人的身体带着新鲜的热量，那样蓬勃又旺盛的生命力像太阳似的，刺眼夺目得让人心生胆怯，却又让她感到温暖。 

纱夏放荡的情话就是彻底抛弃掉伦常的称呼，她是叫她妈妈还是姐姐呢，南不知道，她薄弱的神智几乎完全丧失在无人之境。

她已经在不可避免地朝着另外一个深渊坠落，少年时代那样甜美的悸动多年以前就被纱夏唤醒。

那是和她女儿乱伦时不可避免的、陷入爱情里的瘾。

纱夏也许有偷偷地练习过，她也许和她一样，在通过手淫获得性高潮的时候叫着心上人的名字，那短促的音节被赋予了缠绵的定义。

女儿用她的名字来抚平她心中空洞缺损的地方——身体上空洞的那处也被她抚平。

纱夏在性与爱的浇灌下提早地成为了一个比她更加懂得如何寻欢作乐的女人。

看她这个淫荡的母亲被女儿玩成了什么样子，看她又是怎样求着纱夏放过自己——劝诫的警铃在她耳畔间回响，却一次又一次地被肉体碰撞的声音盖了过去。

她们回到了寻欢作乐的花园。

那是南梦寐以求都要去的地方，但这里哪比得上创世纪的伊甸神境：枯枝朽叶腐败的气味遮不住，喷泉的源头已经干涸，没有亚当和夏娃、没有乐善好施的耶和华，同样也没有诱劝血肉之身犯罪的毒蛇。

这里只有纱夏。

在南胸口里燃烧着圣洁却又罪恶的勇气，它们飘升至云层之上，跃动着迷乱的火舌。

她简直是误入了珀耳塞福涅的禁地，获得了此生永远无法被宽恕的罪孽。

那道诅咒如若是要降在她和纱夏身上，她便让她们成为整个世界的边缘之徒。

她和她要去连神明都找不着的地方。

“纱夏…” 

与她共乘爱舟涉险，将她光裸的身躯紧紧地抱在怀里爱抚的纱夏、对她一人深情的女儿，她天真无邪的孩子…

才是圣经里所提到的，她此生唯一的禁果。

“我爱你。”

——

妈妈上半身没几处能看的漂亮皮肤了，放眼望过去也都是她因不知好歹而使坏留下的痕迹。

纱夏和她以面对面的姿势坐好，也不算真正地坐好，她纤细的大腿和妈妈的缠在一起，南似乎真的要补偿她，拿着高超的床技哄她开心，害纱夏舒舒服服地在颠簸之中酥掉了嗓子。

这张仅能睡下一个人的床铺能承住两人的鸳鸯戏水般的欢爱也不是一件易事，它正在发出不堪重负的响声，这节奏和妈妈挺腰碾过她脆弱花蒂的频率几乎重合，纱夏绷直了身子，勾着南的腿又使了力气，足尖轻轻地踩住了妈妈的屁股，允许对方更快一步地让自己脸上的表情崩溃。

妈妈在她耳边或深或浅地喘着气，观察到她将自己往她身体上送的反应以后又笑她，还伸手揉她的胸部，纱夏的呼吸陡然加急，被玩得几乎是忍不住地闪躲。

“一个人的时候…纱夏做过这样的事吧？”妈妈指的是自慰。

纱夏不知道南是怎么看出来的，她不舍得分心去切断这场欢畅淋漓的感官体验，但又出于本能地回答妈妈的问题。

“想妈妈的时候…”南现在正为她解馋，她小腹里燃起那阵能融化内里的火焰却越烧越旺。

“就会…嗯啊…”纱夏被南吻得呼吸不畅，咬着牙齿，不自觉的举动下意识暴露了高潮来临前的不安心绪：“摸自己…”

“小色胚。”南轻轻地骂她，要惩罚这个好色的女儿，也没用太大力气，手掌拍在女儿沾了淫水的屁股上，打得纱夏在她怀里一颤，颇有女孩子气地皱起眉，喉咙里也传来模糊的声音，和她黏腻腻地撒娇。

“妈妈…欺负我…”女儿又用这种无辜的语气，弄得南都以为那个熟练地耸动着腰肢去追求快感的人是另外一个人。

她加快了速度，压下心里那些密不可分的悲喜情绪，手指挤进了女儿的指缝，将她牢牢地牵着，着迷地凝望着她。

纱夏脸上一半模糊不清的影子是幼时童真的纯洁模样，另一半明灭的情欲又在赤裸裸地宣示她对性爱的渴求。

“我好想你…妈妈…”少女的芳丛泞得不像话，她嘴里飘出来软烂的哼声叫得南心肝俱颤：“妈妈…妈妈…”

她凑过去吻她。

“叫我的名字…”

女儿得到应允地满足，她不着衣物地挂在她身上，接纳她作为母亲给她的爱，接纳她作为恋人给她的爱。

“南…南…”纱夏声音里明显带着的哭颤，她动情的呼唤衬得那张妩媚至极的面容愈发动人，泫然欲泣的表情里哪还有半点放肆的神气。

“好喜欢…和你一起…”

南先一步堵住了她的嘴，阻止女儿继续讲出那点淫言秽语，纱夏粉嫩的舌尖被她缠着，好像可能在这样痴眷的肉体交手之中化掉。

女儿抠着她的肩膀，因为升起的快感没办法讲话，涎水从她闭不上的嘴角边流下来。

南毫不意外地预见了纱夏身上即将到来的高潮，她重重地压下女儿的腰，纱夏立刻弓着身子缴了械。

因身体获得了难以言喻的幸福，纱夏嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫着，双腿牢牢地卡着她。

她的女儿似是要将她占为己有。

——

纱夏在她怀里又变得像只小狗一样温顺，南抚摸她光洁的脊背，听到女儿鼻子里传出来像是惬意的声音，忍不住低下去吻她，却被纱夏截住了。

她感觉到女儿的目光在她脖颈那一圈打量。

“你没戴项链。”

纱夏脸上的娇嗔之色，她真是怎么看也看不够。

南藏不住的爱意要从她心里满溢出来了。

“嗯。”

“为什么不戴？”

南被这种霸道的提问方法惹得想笑，及时出现的理智要她赶快回答。

“怕你有负担。”

女儿可不在乎这样一个听起来不合理却又是她发自真心的答案。

“你有这么好心吗？”纱夏装出一副恶狠狠地样子点她的嘴巴，鼓起腮帮子似地出气。

南不恼反笑，她刮刮纱夏的鼻梁。

“怎么没有？”

“你不要以为你是我妈妈，”纱夏枕在她臂弯里，摆出似真似假的表情来：“就能随便赖着我不走。”

“我要赖的话，”她亲昵地用额头碰碰女儿的：“纱夏想干什么？”

“看情况。”纱夏真的认真思考过这个问题了。

“如果我不喜欢你了，”女儿说的这个假设让南眯起眼睛笑：“当然要和你分手，你不许纠缠我。”

她若有所思地点点头，假装无视了纱夏正光着屁股躺在她身边的事实，以及她们两刚刚进行的那场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

“好。”南拨弄着她可爱小女友耳朵上戴着的那枚雪花，心为她化成了一滩水。

女儿的眼睛漂漂亮亮地弯起，这才准她亲她。

她们没有人接着说话，南侧躺着和她美丽的养女交换柔软的视线，而纱夏在体温相贴的被窝里似乎要睡着了。

南也想起她停在楼下的车，想起她明天还有棘手的工作。

这些麻烦事她都要晚点再管，她得先照顾好她的女儿。

南挠挠她的耳朵。

“怎么了？”纱夏很认真地从袭来的困意里挣脱，她严肃起来的模样又可靠，她已经不是一个只能倾听却手足无措的孩子，也是一个能做出决策的主人。

“纱夏…”

纱夏是她的伯利恒，又或者是挂于圣诞树最顶端的那颗星星，她自下而上地升起，悬在她漆黑无边的天空之上。

也许是要永久停驻，也许会在某一天留下灿烂的尾迹消失不见。

十四年前的雨天和这个瞬间交叠在一起，她已经等了很久。

南再一次握住了她孩子的手，就像握着她人生里的那束光源似的。

她想她应该再次发起邀约，无论女儿同意或拒绝。

她对着纱夏热烈地盼求、对着那颗星星虔诚地祷告。

“你愿意跟我一起回家吗？”

——Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aimer ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre mais regarder ensemble dans la meme direction.


	28. 伯利恒之星 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《边缘》凑崎纱夏个人番外

凑崎很不喜欢在纽约搭车，有顺风车她也不爱坐，除非是迫不得已。

反正学校里就有地铁站，去哪里都很方便，再来是家也离学校不远，她是来拿硕士学位的，不像本科生那样还有寝室分配。

凑崎不缺钱，于是便不花时间在申请宿舍上，借了指导教授的名号顺利地找到了靠谱的中介，而如果是从租来的公寓出发，跨过三四条街也一样能到校园，更没有必要奢侈地靠着计程车出行。

至于还有什么客观原因吗？似乎没有了。

纽约汽车的方向盘靠左，和东京那边不一样，凑崎在这样一种悄无声息的记号里再次确认自己被丢下，又或者是被抛弃。

像是谁手中断了线的风筝，也像被人搁在角落以后便不屑一顾的一袋垃圾。

那些被家人们簇拥着来注册新学期的同学们看上去绝不可能有她这么悲伤，就算是那些受制于机票价格而孤身来到这里的留学生也一样，他们都比她幸福。

凑崎很羡慕他们，而她唯一的希望寄托在那通永远无法接起的电话上。她有时倔强地去拨打南的号码，想着也许哪一天妈妈就会再叫一次她的名字，像从前的她们还在一起时那样温柔地哄她一次，却总是毫无意外地听见关机的提示声。

很难感受到悲伤——凑崎身处空旷的原野，涌向她的情感替换成无边无际的孤苦。

原先那些旺盛的生命力像无人看管的杂草，是被炽热的爱情烧着了以后一丝一毫也不剩的灰烬。

凑崎原先的气话真的一语成谶，即便她在超负荷地加速成长，即便她已经比同龄人懂事太多，也依然拦不住妈妈的决心。

而如若南走了，她又要去哪里才能找回她？

她很怕南不要她了，怕她悄无声息地离开。

每半个月发来一次的电子邮件能割断凑崎心里悬着巨石的那条绳子，她在那一堆文字里寻找着南存在过的痕迹，在传到手上的照片里见着她有些憔悴却依然美丽的面容。

可新生的恐惧不到一天又会再度升起，周而复始地折磨她的尊严和勇气。

南在她的脑海里开始变得模糊不清，凑崎分明是如此地想要抓住她，却终究敌不过时间伟大又恐怖的力量。

妈妈正在从她的记忆里逃逸，凑崎想用文字去记录她和南曾经经历过的一切，还是无法阻止这用沙子堆出来的城堡一点点地在她指缝中碎灭。

凑崎开始怀疑她和南之间那所谓看似坚不可摧的关系，原先幼稚的结论在现在再也站不住脚，她已经亲眼见证了一个人逐渐将另一个人淡忘的过程，她便是那样慢慢地磨平了心里对亲生父母的追思，而她曾以为被养母强行剥夺掉那份爱情以后便能和她享有长久的不离不弃，却又在这样辽阔的世界里再次看清了虚虚实实的真相。

永远——

凑崎终于觉得这样的字眼只有可能出现在小说里某些打动人心的桥段之中，她那可笑的承诺不过是在洪流的蹂躏底下掀不起一丝波澜的挣扎。

她渐渐地想不起南的声音，就算是妈妈在梦里与她再度重逢，她也无法听见她说话。

凑崎在潮湿的眼泪之中醒来，捏着手腕确认薄弱又依旧存在着的心跳，不明白自己为何在如此汹涌的疼痛侵袭下还活着。

她想也许她本身就是这样无耻，才能接连在失去挚爱之人的悲伤中苟且偷生。

对南的爱到底是否是真的——还是因为年轻又不肯服输的好胜心，再加上想要独占她美丽母亲的欲望共同作用下产生的冲动？

凑崎无法想明白这个问题，没有人教她，她的那段初恋不过是没有回音的故事，建立在南的怜悯之上。

很难说这究竟是好是坏，凑崎因此从不将两情相悦又不得已分开的浪漫模式套在自己身上，诞生在主人公之间那样的热烈又赤诚的爱意不属于她，她连一蹶不振的理由都没有。

而如果说凑崎也需要对什么负责，那就是对被南从悬崖旁边救回来的、属于她自己的生命而负责。

可摸索着在疼痛中前进实在是太难，好好地爱自己也实在是太难，她这半生以来几乎都是为了南而活，哪怕是要做出改变、想颠覆这个现状的源动力也是出于对妈妈的感激。

但凑崎已经别无他法——凡事都要善始善终，这个道理正是南教给她的，所以她用了最简单粗暴的方法，安静地割舍了多余的思想空间，等着有什么可能出现却也有可能不出现的东西降临。

凑崎几乎有很长一段时间是在死亡周围徘徊，虽说有朋友，但疲于应付复杂的社交关系，她将大部分时间扎根于莎士比亚的十四行诗与古典时期的希腊悲剧之中，像是吃饭一样从里面汲取养料——反正她也没有什么办法好好规律地饮食，作息因为失眠而被打乱，不得不去买褪黑素，凑崎甚至好几次动了吃安眠药的念头，但她一个人住，担心睡得太久会误了事。

女孩的视线掉在那么多外文写出的铅字里，读书也比在东京时更认真，每天忙得几乎不歇气，用全部的力气和难懂的笔法硬杠。她很少去买纸质版的软装书，这依然也是当初的习惯作祟，有想要读的著作，她不是去图书馆借就是在因特网上找电子版，长时间对着数码屏幕，眼睛慢慢也出了点问题，再加上要熬夜写论文，她不得已买了副防蓝光的眼镜戴着。

凑崎的神经紧绷得像是一根细弦，又脆弱，却又坚韧，她感觉身体被打碎而重新建立的痛感是真实存在的，她所吸进肺部的气体也因此有所区别，万物的颜色有时在混沌之中变得更鲜艳，有时又变得更浅薄。

意识在濒临恍惚之际便将经历过的日子也拉得特别长，而人总归是要有信仰才能在这世上生存，无论卑劣高贵——凑崎也不知道她那时浑浑噩噩地在黑暗之中抓住了什么，也许她本来就比自己想象中的还要坚强，或者说是更加冷酷，总而言之她平安无事地活到了那年冬天，还颇为成熟地给南发邮件，以冷静又看不出异常的语气让妈妈加油，哪怕她已经要撑不下去了，要在南先一步以前放弃了。

在平安夜到来的一周以前，可能是出于同情亦或是其他的情愫，班上从伦敦来的Arno，还有几个平时凑崎印象里和他玩在一起的朋友问她：要不要共同体验一次西方正宗的新年。她犹豫了一会还是答应了，在采购时跟着他们去了大型超市，还看到被人们挂在墙上的红绿流苏装饰，以及竖在入口的那么几颗规模超常的圣诞树。

凑崎在这时想起了她的家，她不知道南在这个新年里会不会像她一样孤独，于是她结账的时候买了两个苹果，想将妈妈的那一份一起吃了。

十二月末的冬季降下了大雪，也许是临海的缘故，恼人的疾风不偏不倚地对着临港地带吹，纽约作为美国东北部首当其冲的悲惨角色，向来要承蒙极端气候带来的乱象，气象局提前一周就开始预警，电视新闻也在轮流播放各个州的受灾情况，但凑崎没有料到风雪最盛的那么几天正好落在圣诞节，她是真的这次雪灾中亲身体会到什么叫作寸步难行，原本订好的聚会也因此取消。

她已经结课了，无处可去，便窝在床上，闲下来时那阵突兀的痛感又在变本加厉地苏醒，她无人倾诉，像记日记那样写她的经历，美化了一切措辞和修饰，重读全篇时发现自己使用日语的能力已经不如曾经娴熟，就连说话的口音也不可避免地有些细小的改变。

凑崎慌了神，她怕她曾经那些宝贵的坚持也要逐渐消失不见，这对一个生活在过去的人而言实在是最痛苦不过的事。

她在YouTube上找了些动漫来看，一个人在风雪交加的夜晚对着发光的手机屏幕又哭又笑，其实耳朵却像被人关闭了一样，什么声音也听不见。

她似乎又回到了揭发真相的那个时候，回到了她小时候生病的时候，而这次没有人来救她。

凑崎也不看书了，灵魂好像在渐渐从她身体中流走，直到什么时候只留下一具空壳。

她没有在意哪天是平安夜，哪天又是圣诞节，如此情况维持到真正的新年前夜，她凌晨时迷迷糊糊地被紧攥着的手机震醒。

凑崎原先的觉没有这么浅，现在却这样轻易地就被提示声吵得不得安宁，女孩在半梦半醒之间看到几行小字，那是用日语写的。

除了妈妈似乎没人记得了，就连她自己也不记得今天是她以前那样翘首以盼的生日。

她想强行赶走像暖风一样拥住她的困意，可还是没能做到，第二天醒来时手机已经自动关机了，她怕昨天的祝福只是自己的梦，都没来得及洗漱也要先给它充上电。

凑崎最后像个傻瓜似地看着那条简讯痛哭，一直到指尖也因为头脑充血而震颤发麻。

她的心里有一块结成的痂如同冰块一样碎裂了，这才意识到自己这么久以来其实一直都在埋怨南。

那是某种和爱一起在她脑海里滋生的恨，它几乎将她身体的所有感官都封存在几年前的那个夏天，将她关在了和妈妈开始这一切的第一个夜晚。

原来即使是那样不舍得忘记的一天，也离她那么远了。

凑崎瘦了太多，从体重秤上来看起码是掉了五六公斤，少女时期那点有肉的感觉完全消失了，她腰臀的比例本身就好，瘦下来便越发显得身姿纤细曼妙，五官和面孔几乎换了一幅更有攻击性的，她看着镜子里的自己，不禁伸手去摸她那还看得到原先影子的面庞，这是时间和伤痛共同在她身上作用的结果，换种角度去看的话，也许正是妈妈给了她这样的变化。

她成为这样终究是受到了南的影响，而现在的她却又是脱离了妈妈为自己存在的人格。

她与这个陌生的人静默无言地相视了一会，不知道她是自己体内突生的异变，还是原本就被她埋在心里却有意识藏起来的本我。

凑崎花了点时间接受这个事实，接受了二十三岁的开端。

放晴的初日，她加入了街区的铲雪大队，久违的暖阳拂过她裸露在外的皮肤。

而那以为彻底成了尘土的心愿里终于出现了还没有被完全扑灭的火星，它们像被温度渐渐融化成的雪水，再一次弥漫成那样清晰明了的光点。

凑崎像个伤后复健的病人，正在重新建立起与这个世界的联系，并且练习着如何其他鲜活的东西打交道。

她这次没有再将希望寄托在任何人身上。

可能是一直在与文学过招，复苏的情绪像是干涸的河床里再次涌进来的浪潮，和她奇思妙想的灵感一齐喷薄而出。

第一个学年的上半学期沉默寡言的女孩子慢慢地在学院里成了焦点——毕竟优秀的人太多，凑崎还没有到那样闪闪发光的程度，她只是将快要没办法完全控制得了的新生力量灌注在学术论战里，获得了和几门课的教授越发熟稔的好处，还抽了时间跑到经济学院组织的公开演讲上聆听大众的声音，新一年感恩节的舞会她也没缺席。

凑崎在这里找到了诠释自己的新方法，也许是和颠覆太大的社会环境有关，但一切确实与之前不同了，她没想到自己其实这么爱和人相识，也没想到她在交朋友的方面上有着异禀的天赋。

女孩子没有再一门心思地成天往图书馆里跑，可能是性格的原因，凑崎和那群住在曼哈顿城区的纽约人更为交好，她偶尔会和他们一起去听音乐剧，也一次次在酒吧里尝过了莫吉托和百利甜的味道，还有哪天碰到了很盛大的月食，她被以举行庆祝典礼为由的同窗抹了一脸奶油。

凑崎的天性正被纽约特殊的磁场一点点解放，包括在南身边一直沉睡着的叛逆心，但她始终没有玩得太过火，有喊她一起抽叶子的白人朋友，而她在心里重新翻出了伯利恒的名字。

这便是她拒绝的理由：凑崎同他们游刃有余地周旋，以漂亮圆滑的理由推脱了某种程度上的堕落。

又因为交流时将英语说得太好，本地人会用的俚语被她玩着转，长相也这样锐利迷人。

在被越来越多朋友调侃是不是当地人以后，凑崎还真的顺水推舟了一把，出于爱尝新鲜的好奇心预约了理发师，直接将头发染成了淡金色的。

在将近有半年的时间里，她只要带了妆出门，就一定会被初见的人当作是美国人，对此她既觉得无奈又好笑，却有加无已地继续贪玩，从不进行多余的解释——哪怕是那个大她两岁的前男友在一开始与她相识时也被蒙在鼓里。

Ryan是等到他们认识的几个星期以后才知道她从小在太平洋西岸长大，而凑崎的日语口语依旧停留在不太好的态势之下，当她开口想用家乡的语言来自证时，Ryan显然是不相信这番说辞。

他用湛蓝的眼睛饶有兴味地瞧着凑崎，不过也很有绅士风度地没再刁难她。

Ryan的长相还不错，头发是偏棕的，个子也高，他算收敛，没有直接伸了长腿到凑崎眼前。

凑崎感觉Ryan是要去做什么正式的事：他穿着黑色的皮鞋，她的装扮倒有些和他不太搭调，但这并不影响她的好心情。

彼时他们正待在采光很好的咖啡厅里，店里放着调子悠扬的蓝调音乐，Ryan十指交叉，半个身子陷进了钻石绒铺就的靠背椅里。

除了一杯黑咖啡，他面前还摆着一碟肉桂卷，可Ryan似乎对浓缩饮料不怎么感兴趣，他没喝几口，倒是三两下地将点心全部吃了。

凑崎知道很多美国人都嗜甜，但她还是没有亲身去体验，再来是担心一大早吃蛋糕会血糖飙升，她只向服务员要了一片煎蛋吐司。

和Ryan定下的时间太早，靠街边的玻璃透着流动的朝阳，受夏令时影响的城市被唤醒，白昼散发着真实的、如同牛奶一样的光芒。

Ryan穿着纯白色的短衫，没有任何布料可以遮住臂上柔软的细毛，袖管才够到他肘部，而他的腮边还长了些新生的青茬——那天他们在酒吧里相遇时他还没剃胡子，如果不是看到他手指上的纹身，凑崎差点就要以为自己弄错了约会对象。

这才是和Ryan的第二次见面，凑崎不太明白自己为何要答应他出来，和陌生人在酒吧里交换联系方式也不太像是她的作风，虽然以前也不是没有这种情况出现，但就算对方之后再打来电话邀约，她也都毫不例外地一一回绝了。

凑崎想也许是他们两人之间有什么肉眼无法观测到的氛围加持，这便是即使Ryan莫名其妙地将她约在红砖瓦街道的一家咖啡厅共度早餐时光，她也依然也是好好地打扮了才应约的原因。

“无聊吗？”Ryan抬起眸子问她，说话间他浓密的睫毛因身体转动的幅度被投下了阴影。

“如果无聊的话…”凑崎用刀叉切开被烤得焦脆的面包，她在笑，却没起抬头。

女孩子好像完全不在意会不会浪费整个白天，语气跃动着轻松的调子，眼里闪着狡黠又自在的光影。

“我会自己走的。”

要去的地方不远，凑崎和Ryan一起穿过了两条街就到了。巴洛克式风格的建筑应该是天主教教徒做礼拜的地方，它的屋顶上铸着十字架，几个圆形的高柱上端好像搽了一层能发出油光的釉彩颜料。

她有设想过他要带自己去哪，却还是没料到目的地是教堂。

Ryan是唱诗班的青年教徒，而凑崎和那些前来祷告的人们站在一起，圣歌被吟唱以后那些带着能量的声波在教堂拱形的穹顶冲撞，这样的物理结构让如此进行着的仪式更让人懂得庄严的含义。

她等着Ryan结束这一切，在分别时和他约定会将自己的学生证带给他看，那上面可明明白白地写着她是交换生，而Ryan也和她一起笑。

两个年轻人从教堂里走出来的那一刻，鸽子正盘旋着绕过天使的石雕塑像。

Ryan和她是一个学校的——常去那家酒吧的学生几乎都是他们学校的，Ryan在看到她学生证时便揭露了谜底，他是同校艺术学院音乐系的学生，比她大了几届，是从欧洲留学回来继续修博士学位的天才，自然也是个怪人，这也许是艺术家与生俱来的秉性，Ryan做事有自己的一套风格，他对她的追求也是如此，那些怪异却又充满魅力的手段很合凑崎的胃口。

他甚至带着她坐在摩托车的后座上绕着布鲁克林大桥飞驰，一路还很不要命地劝她欣赏一些哈德逊河沿岸的风景。

这真的是学音乐的人吗？

凑崎不可置否，可他又会在两个人的声音都被模糊得听也听不清的时候为她唱奇异恩典。

一切似乎都在变好。

凑崎没有谈过恋爱，仅存的那一段爱只是近乎痴狂的崇拜与仰慕，南像她的救世主，她等着妈妈的垂怜与亲近，将身体和灵魂都交付给了她，又在妈妈投向她的眼神之中猜测她会不会怀抱着和自己一样的感情，甚至多此一举地从她毫无暗示意义的话语里推敲也许是被刻意藏起来的心意。

南将她的爱糟蹋得一团稀烂，只留给她一个隐约的印象，她依稀记得那样狂热的执念为她带来了什么样的感受，那是想要与南一起振翅而飞，甚至是恨不得要和她一起在缠绵时死去的愿望。

她是想独占南的，这是凑崎所能体会到的、最深的一种情愫：独占她的妈妈，独占她心爱的人。

如果这样一种不愿意与人共同分享某个人的欲望其实就是爱情的开端，那么她是否对Ryan也抱有同样的感情，而总有一天，这样的爱也会达到她对南的那个程度吗？

她不知道双方共同享有的爱情究竟是什么样子的，只出于本能地认为它或许不坏。

凑崎很怀念她和妈妈超出母女关系以后做出的出格事，在她和南能牵手、能接吻，能像恋人一样做爱的时候，她感觉得到甜蜜，那样的甜蜜让她的生命都有了质量，即便它也为她带来了如此深刻的苦痛。

男孩真心的追求让她看到了她和南之间从未存在过的东西。

是不是她一直以来都弄错了呢？

也许正如她所想，她对南的爱情不过也是海市蜃楼那样飘渺，连一段爱情应该有的样子也没有。

凑崎对Ryan的示好并不是无动于衷，她喜欢他不按常理出牌的风趣，喜欢他看起来有安全感又能让人依靠的样子，喜欢他准确地说出她的心事的果断。

一直以来总让她去寻找未来适合一起生活的人是南，凑崎不知道怎么提才能保护自己已经所剩无几的尊严，她给南写电子邮件，想问妈妈自己能不能交男朋友，打了一堆字以后又全部删掉了，不免觉得自己好笑。

她都偷偷染了头发、偷偷去过酒吧，也是个成年人了，怎么做事还总像个小孩那样征求着妈妈的意见呢？

她也怕妈妈笑话她的承诺真的是幼稚的，因为她正捧着一些支离破碎的爱打算交给别人，而她知道自己的希望实在是太沉重了，她担心妈妈会不要它。

她的生活已经出现转机了，她尝到了像是一个正常人该有的情绪——而现在只剩依然那团像废墟一样的感情生活等待她的重建。

她是不是也应该勇敢一点，像做其他事情一样毫无芥蒂地打开心扉。

也许以此情形和Ryan坠入爱河，她就能重新地好好生活，再不给妈妈那样无望的负担了。

凑崎想Ryan真是个疯子，而她也是，所以她最后做了个像疯子一样的决定，她接受了Ryan的吻，以及他眼里那点散漫又确实存在的爱意。

凑崎是单身，她没有必要对任何人负责，在纽约生活的第二年：从初夏到早冬的这几个月，Ryan跨过了她那段不存在的初恋，理所当然地成了她的爱人。

Ryan很有趣，他读大学那时是在比利时学的音乐，也会一些法语和荷兰语，他会专门模仿欧洲人说话的语调逗凑崎笑，Ryan发的小舌音很像清晨刷牙时吐出第一口水的声音，有时也能蹦出几句浪漫的情话。

他遵着凑崎的习惯，按了日语发音喊她的名字。

Sana，他会叫她Sana，两人独处时，Ryan偶尔也会肉麻地称她为Sweetie。

她不太会恋爱，但Ryan没有给她压力。

凑崎再也不用刻意去推敲什么，她没必要像以前那样在一堆虚实的幻境里揣测，因为Ryan会对她表白。

她在他身边终于有了能放松的机会。

凑崎努力地从有南的回忆之中逃离，为了不让自己亏心，也为了在从没有人教过她的恋爱里学到东西，她向Ryan支付了她所能偿给他的心意——

小女生应该有的表情，以及她生命里本来就存在着的，那点自由的天性。

Ryan的身材很好，却又不是那么魁梧，瘦瘦高高的，不免总透露着一点虚弱的贵族气质，凑崎被他抱在怀里的时候能闻到他身上干燥的皮革香味，好像Ryan是从某个遥远国度来的人，如果不是凑崎去过他在纽约的家，她还不会就此善罢甘休地放弃打听他的故乡，就像他当时不停地求着凑崎和他说日语那样。

她穿着背心和他躺在一起，闻他胸口散发出来的味道，被他开始变硬的胡子扎得有些疼——在他们忘情接吻的时候。

凑崎和他撒娇，问过他那阵香味的来源，Ryan环着她，他总没办法抵抗她娇滴滴的样子，所以Ryan会在她耳边诚实地说那是香水，还去浴室拿了银色的瓶子给她看，凑崎发现瓶口沾着的味道真的和她男朋友身上的一致。

Ryan又掀开被子，亲昵地抱住她。

“宝贝，”他眷恋地亲亲她脖颈的皮肤，亲得凑崎有些痒了：“有人和你说过吗，你身上的味道更好闻。”

他的女友没有向他透露过任何与曾经恋情有关的消息，每到这时她只会牵牵他那只很大的手掌，然后弯着她那对好似情蛊的眼睛，再以暧昧的回答略过这个问题。

对凑崎而言——她是第一次这样近距离去观察男人的手，所以她扳着他的拇指，兴致盎然地观察他明晰的掌纹。

因为练琴的缘故，Ryan的指节处有薄薄的茧。

凑崎发现他们有不同，比如生理结构上，Ryan的胸膛显然比她的结实有力，喉结也很突出明显，最能辨别两人区别的那一点是Ryan有阴茎而她没有，凑崎想到自己居然拿这一点和Ryan作比较，她又会忍不住笑自己。

而他们抛开那一切又简直是再相像不过，Ryan会在空闲时去逛美术馆，他喜欢光着脚走路，同样会喝咖啡来消除脸部的水肿，顺便清清他被甜品腻得很难好好唱歌的嗓子，他也需要自己独处，在凑崎和Ryan在一起的那些为数不多的时光里，他一样会有那么音讯全无的几天。

Ryan很喜欢这个愿意理解他的女朋友。

凑崎和他一样，他们共同享有着其他人难以冲破距离的孤独，却又被当作光芒万丈的星星。

她从他这里汲取了养料，但那绝不是她成长的唯一原因，从Ryan认识凑崎的第一天起，她眼中就闪烁着和那张绝艳的面容很不相称的光芒，那像是清醒又炽热的心愿，它让她蜕变得很快。

如果能帮到凑崎，Ryan很荣幸能做这样的角色，作为情侣，两个人也没有理由相处得不好。

Ryan跟着她参加过学校的晚会，他以前很不屑参加这些浮于表面的典礼，他在欧洲就已经受够了那些繁冗的老套礼节，却能够拉着凑崎的手，看她在舞池里拖曳出优雅又华丽的步伐，将曾经的偏见都统统推翻。Ryan陪她一起逛过纽约的公园，他给她买冰淇淋，欣赏她那样天真干净的笑容，也破天荒地在安静的图书馆戴着耳机听古典乐，偷瞄凑崎翻书时紧皱着眉头而认真又有魅力的模样。

要是他会画画就好了，Ryan想，那他最杰出的画作一定是以凑崎为原型的人像。

他最后带她去了自己家。

凑崎跟着他参观了他在曼哈顿下城区的公寓，也会在心里赞叹这种程度的房子完全能证明他是个富人，不过根据Ryan的说法，电梯房是家人给他买的。  
关于亲戚，Ryan说得很少，而且每当他主动提到时，表情似乎都不大高兴，凑崎不会多问他。

她也从没有在Ryan的面前提起过她的妈妈。

她希望自己不要对他不公。

两人兴致正盛时Ryan会给她拉小提琴，这是他从布鲁塞尔的手工作坊里淘回来的，金属琴弦发出的声音极其好听，音色绵长又动人，油漆也涂得漂亮，他为她拉响的曲子几乎都是巴赫，当然也有其他的，凑崎喜欢听那首帕格尼尼写的狩猎，Ryan微微曲着的鬓发真的让他看起来像极了一个才华横溢的天使。

她扑到Ryan怀里，神色娇俏地让他举起自己，这对有一米八几的他而言简直是轻而易举就能做到的事，然后凑崎和他一起赤足在客厅跳舞，最后和他躺上同一张床。

虽然肌肤亲密地相贴过，也交换过很多次缠绵的吻，哪怕不眠的灵魂无声无息地对着对方喃喃细语、早就坦诚相待过，但肉体并未跟着这样的节奏快进到那一步。

做爱好像应该是情侣之间水到渠成的事，可她的男朋友信天主教，就算Ryan明明在音乐的那一方面很有自己的主见，却依然恪守着拒绝婚前性行为这样严格的规则，他每周日甚至要在教堂行礼吟唱，出生时也经历过圣水的洗礼，纹身的内容还是经文。

凑崎怕他为难，说既然这样就不要一起睡了，她还特意查了查这种行为到底算不算是罪，但得到的结果总是众说纷纭，有说算的，有说不算的，而Ryan又一副很委屈的样子给她吹耳边风，说他很明白那些训诫，表现出的态度好像是只要抱着她他就能开心，Ryan坚决地说自己一定不会做出那些事，一方面是遵守教条，另一方面又是为了尊重她。

无可避免地会遇见尴尬的情况，凑崎在他勃起的时候能感觉到那根有力的东西隔着两层柔软的布料卡在她臀缝中间，顶端翘起来的形状完全无法被忽视，Ryan往往比她更早发现自己身体的异常，他会和她说抱歉，然后努力地哄她睡觉，或者和她聊聊别的事情压下色情的想法。

凑崎想能不能帮帮Ryan的忙，比如用别的方法让他舒服一下，但是Ryan总是温柔又不容她置疑地拒绝了如此提议。

“Sana，别诱惑我犯罪，”他一面说着这样的话，一面又像在极力克制自己不要和她接吻：“有谁能对你的身体做到浅尝辄止吗？”

“倒是你，”Ryan知道她的身体也会有反应，他睁着那双无辜的、又像蓝宝石一样的眼睛：“如果你想要的话…”

男友的体贴反而让她有些做贼心虚。

凑崎摇摇头打断了他，她明白让Ryan做到这一步已经是强人所难，再来她也一样，虽然身体一定会做叛徒，但她并不想。

她曾可笑地答应过南——这样一个又傻又笨的诺言被她一人记到了现在。

可怜的年轻人，可怜的多情种。

他们是同类，孤独地在阳光游走的屋檐底下惺惺相惜，无处安放的爱暂且以彼此作为载体而得到休憩。

“Ryan，”凑崎念他的名字，在他长出胡须的下巴上亲了亲：“我没事。”

两个人的幼稚之举在上帝眼里看来会不会是傻瓜呢？

凑崎闭了眼睛，她偎在Ryan的怀里，只想这样好好地睡一觉。

她知道他们一定会分开的。

Ryan不会为了她远渡重洋去日本，而她也绝对不可能留在纽约，即使是这样，在和Ryan在一起的时候，她的心偶尔也会被一种迷乱又愉悦的满足感填充着。

凑崎不后悔。

Ryan对她不赖，她在最后的时光里履行着自己属于女友的职责，她能逗他玩，因为她的确是出于本能的欣赏而喜欢他。

可是有一部分只和南在一起才能调动出来的感官一直在沉睡。

凑崎在黑暗里凝视着Ryan的眉眼，她试图寻找到她爱南时爱得快要死去的疯狂，她甚至为了妈妈在重新努力地体会属于正常人应该有的心动，却意识到自己或许一辈子都无法挣脱那个被南附加在身上的枷锁。

“给我唱歌好不好？”女孩在即将进入梦乡的时候许下了心愿。

那些又痛苦又甜蜜的心悸没有在这段爱情里升起。

“我喜欢听你唱歌…”

它们永远、永远地追着妈妈去了。


	29. 伯利恒之星 下

Ryan有抽烟的习惯，他觉得自己像美国老兵的做派会带坏凑崎。

他最爱在便利店买软装的WINSTON，而凑崎总在他吞吐烟雾的时候恶劣地跨在他身上亲他，为的是阻止他呼吸，直到两个人都被烟草弥漫的气味呛到咳嗽。

她偶尔会体贴地为他抢过燃到一半的香烟。

凑崎穿着吊带的睡裙，白皙的肩膀露在外面，她抽烟的样子能被框进油画里，她是他高贵又不可亵玩的女神，是赐人恩惠的维纳斯。

Ryan见她扬着下巴吁出尼古丁含量过高的烟雾，便抬手帮她整理头发，好让她粉红色的耳垂也被他看见，凑崎不躲，眯着眼睛轻蔑地笑，她将烟蒂掐灭在专门用来打包罐装星巴克咖啡饮料的纸盒上，丝毫没在意火星有没有将它烧出一个小洞。

“对嗓子不好。”她从不明说她是在关心他的职业生涯，总以胡闹为理由提前结束恶作剧，紧接着也和他一样，在他每周都做一次清洁而不染丝毫尘灰的瓷砖上赤脚走路。凑崎给脚趾涂了指甲油，她修长的小腿随着带有轻佻意味的动作而变得更漂亮，Ryan捉住她的脚踝，让她坐在自己身上，她柔软丰满的屁股磨蹭着他的大腿，尽管Ryan不知道这个小恶魔到底是有意还是无意，但他总会不出意料地将裤裆那个地方顶出个帐篷。

“Ryan又硬了。”

虽然凑崎脸上因害臊而起的潮红很像雨后涌出的新露，不过她已经学会了怎么调戏他，笑起来时温热的鼻息也扑在他脸上。

“可我们不能做坏事。”

然后这个爱玩文字游戏的女孩为他背起旧约，创世纪的每一篇她都像是教徒一样记得清楚。

凑崎用手指扫过他胸口，在说出口的话里面混杂了一些他从未听过的、一定有暗喻夹杂在其中的诗句。

她懂的可比他多得多，Ryan有时真的想看看她鬼马的脑袋里到底装了什么。

他为她折服，凑崎是他见过的第一朵已经绽放了却不知花期何时终止的玫瑰，她潜入了他迷梦的深处，Ryan在她身上找到了某些艺术品该有的、类似于本源一样纯粹的东西，那种特质很难用语言概括，他想说不定以凑崎的水平是能做到的，但是他不行。

凑崎的眼睛在乍看之下和琥珀有着极为相近的颜色，她的目光像用蜂蜜酿成的酒，而Ryan醉倒在她花瓣一样的双唇之中。

她每次都能将他的名字念得像是蛊惑人心的咒语一样好听，他心甘情愿地被这个精灵一样的女孩子牵进泛着金光的午后，和她一起坠入美妙的夜晚。

他们的浪漫行为不过是在暗处燃过又终将消失的火焰而已。

Ryan清楚，凑崎也清楚。

她再次拥有了一段某天会迎来告别的恋情。

哪怕是再浅薄的相处，人与人之间也会产生感情，凑崎便也和Ryan在牌桌上博弈，暂时装出他们会一直相恋的假象。

对南的坦率太难以动摇。

命运为她织了一张网，回应她的永远是残酷的真心。

这不是靠承认与否就能轻易回避的问题，她在和Ryan交往时也一直不自觉地追逐着南——

没有人告诉她究竟怎么办。

她分明是按妈妈教给她的那样忍痛离开了东京，却始终找不到独活的方法。

从确认到那种难以骗过自己的心意以后，无法向任何人蒙混过关的内疚出现了。

分明的负罪感紧随着那些缺失的情绪一同赶来，而凑崎要为这次没能成功卡紧的齿轮道歉。

她为自己长大的缘故而变得不再那么害怕离别，但她要对曾经冲动的那个决策而负责。

凑崎没有优柔寡断太久，她主动和Ryan提了分手。

Ryan没有生气，他也许比她豁达得多，又有可能是早看出来她的戒备心，最后只出于好奇而问了她原因。

凑崎轻轻弯着眉，她在脑海思索了理由，却受制于言多必失的道理。

如果这段感情时时刻刻都要沾上妈妈存在的影子，那么她是否再也不能献出纯粹的喜欢——还是说那本来就不存在？

怎么说呢？

说不能忘记过去，不管怎么努力都失败了。

凑崎不愿意让他伤心，也不愿意再自私地让他帮忙分担自己的伤痛。

她少见地在Ryan面前陷入沉默。

说已经习惯听妈妈的话去做任何事。

“我们也许更适合做朋友…”

说没有办法再造出仅能存在一次的真心了，不能将它化虚为实。

她的求救没有人能听到。

那个可耻的秘密在凑崎心里转了一个弯，再一次被她埋了起来。

凑崎轻轻地和Ryan道了句对不起，最后摸了摸他长得已有些扎手的胡子。

她的心浮现了一种隐隐约约的剧痛。

如果这种错误关系的解决方法也可以复刻，要是妈妈也和她一样，早点断了她的那份念想该多好。

凑崎已经饱尝这种爱而不得的滋味，她不想要Ryan也和她一起。

她是由衷地感谢他，也是由衷地喜欢他。

应该理智一点才是，这样便不必经历再一次和珍惜之人变得陌生的体验…

但一切止步于此。

在此后凑崎再也没有去过他的家，而想要在偌大的校园里制造相遇的巧合也是难事。

她很少碰见Ryan了。

凑崎在图书馆时偶尔会不自主地依了习惯坐到Ryan曾经陪她一起的那个座位上自习，她以前还要在看完书以后将那个头发乱糟糟又在她身边睡着的男生叫醒，现在也不用了。

所有在她生命里出现过的人都会带来一些很难消磨的痕迹。

有很美好的，比如Ryan牵着她带她体验过提琴手的感觉，凑崎那时为自己拉出了第一个圆滑的音而高兴——同样有很苦闷的，比如Ryan惹了她生气又总是不和她道歉的固执，她不喜欢Ryan在那个时候表现出来的痞相。

如何与一个人相知相恋或者是如何与他分别，也许这都是需要学习的。

生命中所有人的离去都是那样惨烈，亲生父母一声不吭地走了，而就连南也狠心地将她抛弃在这里。

凑崎第一次有了机会去咀嚼这种鲜活却没那么痛苦的孤独。

怅然若失的不舍倒让她的心绪跟着某些奇妙的改变一起换成了稍显安宁的自在。

她很高兴自己在某些方面上做得比妈妈好，至少她没有表现得太过怯弱。

如果不是碰上考试的话，凑崎本来还打算再做点什么事情，最后却只是将Ryan留下来的那包香烟抽完了，因为烟草的味道太浓烈，她有几次都被白色的雾气绕得晕晕乎乎的。

金色太容易暴露发梢的分叉，凑崎还听了经验人士的建议，跑去理发店换了种颜色。

她真的很想重新开始，却并不知道要将时间拨回哪一天。

刚好到了年末，紧随而来凑崎留在美国的最后一个生日，为了不让它重现去年的寒酸，她努力地打起了精神，邀请了学院里的朋友，甚至包括两个平时会和她聊天的邻居，还有Ryan。

她不大确定他会不会应约而来，但还是出于礼貌给他发了一条简讯。

Ryan是第三个敲门的人，他抱着个包装精美的礼盒，红色的卡纸上系了被扎成蝴蝶结的红色丝带。

他当着她的面拆开了方形的盒子，这里装着他们第一次在酒吧见面时他请她喝的酒，Chivas 18，凑崎和他都喜欢这瓶酒的口感以及那股若隐若现的太妃糖甜味。

Ryan来之前还特意刮了胡子，凑崎和他贴面的时候没有被弄痛。

他在入口处掸了掸身上没弄干净的雪花以后才将围巾和大衣都取下来挂在凑崎家的衣帽架上，顺便发现那里已经有了其他几件衣服。

Ryan本以为提早出发好截断暴风雪带来恶劣堵车的决定没有出错，但显然有人比他来得更早。

他的视线重新回到凑崎身上，女孩的头发已经染成了棕栗色。

他们相视无言，好像是一对很久未见过的老朋友，刚刚结束了刺激又漫长的冒险——而不是一对已经分了手的男女朋友。

Ryan上前一步，他无视了其他人，单手抬起凑崎的下巴。

“我能吻你吗？”他发自内心地赞美她面颊上近乎是流光溢彩的美貌，那晃得他挪不开眼：“你今天很迷人。”

窗外寒风侵袭，它并不能影响室内的温暖，烛光落在凑崎的眼睛里，她身上飘散着少女的甜香，也许是她烘焙饼干时不小心沾上白糖以后散发出来的香味，然后她笑了，弯着眼睛时那样诱人的笑。

“先说好了，Ryan…”凑崎的后半句话说出来时他们的双唇已经碰在了一起。

“最后一次…”

Ryan发觉她踮着脚，却依然含糊不清地和他提要求。

他带着笑亲了亲凑崎的嘴角，松开了她。

“有冰块吗？”Ryan重新拿起被他放在桌上的威士忌。

“有，在厨房，”凑崎回答他，发现了Ryan准备的混酒器：“麻烦你了。”

“不用和我客气，宝贝。”他又在她头顶上吻了一下，还为她带了礼物，看形状应该是黑胶唱片。

“生日快乐。”

Ryan进了里间，他打开冰箱，叮呤哐啷地在冰冻层找方块模具。

凑崎凝望着Ryan的背影，她想自己以后再也没有机会去听Ryan用小提琴演奏的曲子了。

她最后一次站在岔路口那里悄悄地注视着Ryan，在心里和他好好地说了再见，然后选择了来时走的那一条路。

她是爱上母亲的罪人。

——所有在她生命里出现过的人都会带来一些很难消磨的痕迹。

有很苦闷的，比如南即使到现在也还在折磨她，妈妈用那点聪颖的心思骗取了她那么多天真的爱，却没有为此留下一点回音，只狠心让她一人苦苦地在这里徘徊。

当然也有很美好的，比如在她和南额头相抵时，两人眼底里熊熊燃烧着的情欲、以及她们共同享有的那份罪孽。

二十四岁到来的那一晚，她许了个这么些年来几乎是从没有变过的愿望。

凑崎放肆地喝得不省人事。

她在酒精带来的迷蒙醉意之中漂泊，一下觉得自己变成了十七八岁的样子。

那个时候她是那样无所畏惧，整个世界里也只有妈妈一个人。

她在激烈的欢爱时牢牢地抓住了南的那双手，在亲密的喃喃耳语之中和她交换了她梦寐以求的心意。

凑崎捧着她的脸，感觉自己是在哭，她身处逆着光影的暗处，不舍得放开这点令人眷恋的温度，她怕自己一松手南就消失了，所以她一遍一遍地和她接吻，却依然在尖锐的矛盾之中感受到钻心剜骨的疼痛。

理智是那样坚定地为她推送南近乎是绝情的回绝，直觉又催促她在妈妈动摇的目光里找到那点不一样的欺瞒，在她出格的诱惑之中发觉横贯于她们二人间不齿的愿望。

她始终毫无保留地让南啜饮她灵魂里的勇气，真真正正地和她融为了一体。

身体正在分裂成两个。

有一个是以前的，面貌与身体都是亲生父母交付给她的，凑崎那时在她漂亮的养母怀里分享难得的温柔与爱，像是吮吸了南的乳汁一样长大了，纯洁又直白的色欲萦绕在她本该干净的少女时期——

而有一个又是现在的，哪怕她重新经历过崭新的人生，烙在她脑海里的、新宿那个承载了她和妈妈欢爱的小家，还有她们肉体碰撞在一起的画面也像是无法消弭的诅咒。

禁忌关系将本该毫无牵连的血脉连在了一起。

凑崎想她是不是早就在以前那样疯狂的性爱之中染上了妈妈的基因，从而真正成为了她的女儿。

她的生命究竟是谁给予的？

凑崎醒来的时候久违地感受到宿醉的头疼，胃里一片翻江倒海的恶心，她想吐，但是因为什么都没吃，也只能扶着瓷砖干呕。

她没有马上整理那因为聚会乱成一团糟的残局，反而先开始大刀阔斧地开始计划半年以后回国的事情。

凑崎在很努力地过好自己的生活。

虽然她没什么理论学业要做了，该看的文献也提早看完，可剩下的那么几节课依然没有落下。

答辩到来之前的所有上午她都会花很大精力在自己研究的课题上面。

凑崎现在有开展科研的权力，主攻的方向是古典文学。

她在特别忘我的时刻也会失神的恍惚，认为自己终于有了几分像南工作时该有的样子。

凑崎以前好奇她边喝咖啡边看卷宗的模样，甚至还偷偷尝试过，给自己泡了一杯浓缩饮料，结果不仅没尝到甜头，也没处理好包装袋，在做垃圾分类的时候被妈妈发现了。

那时她还被南小小地凶了一顿——妈妈说这样她就长不高了。

这个可怕的传闻类似于打雷天露着肚子睡觉就会被雷公抢走肚脐眼一样恐怖，凑崎乖乖听了话，也是直到自己的身高超过南以后才有了喝咖啡的习惯。

她一直在踩着妈妈的步子往前走，但毕竟不是南的亲生女儿，相貌和性格怎么去模仿也没有用。

凑崎学不来南的隐忍克制。

她没有办法抛下可耻的欲望，也不能阻止自己的爱情死而复生。

答辩的过程很精彩，凑崎因为长相算得上是学校里的风云人物，再加上她是来自日本的缘故，声名继续借着这个时机在学校里远扬。

不过当事人并不在意这些，她刻苦读书这么多天终于换来了该得的清闲。

留学生结束最重要的任务以后就有了大把时间。

指不定是哪个猴年马月才能再来纽约了，凑崎抓紧机会去博物馆看她有兴趣的展出，还图方便去华尔街参观了一通，她以前总是走马观花地过来体验氛围，这次特意走到哪个咖啡馆里坐着喝了下午茶。

凑崎很喜欢在下地铁以后再待在站台听街头艺人拉一拉手风琴，她偏爱时报广场那一带的音乐。

整个五月她几乎都在纽约的交通网络里穿梭。

凑崎碰到好天气的话会去跑步，尤其是接近黄昏时分的那阵子，能赶上路上行人最多的时候。

其实凑崎本来是不怎么喜欢跑步的——因为读中学时被体育老师纠正了很久的跑姿，有些不太愉快的过往，甚至还被妈妈忍俊不禁地笑过，没想到来了纽约以后的哪天她竟像蜕皮一样克服了心理阴影。

进入夏季以后北半球的天黑得晚了，可能是在日本也常常见得到海的缘故，她因此喜欢有水的地方，于是总在布鲁克林大桥附近转悠，这一般是要先穿过曼哈顿下城区才能做到的事，来回地赶路会费很大力气，但这点问题拦不住她。

凑崎好奇自己能不能跟着某条河流漂回家，不过这边靠近大西洋，她得先因机缘巧合不在路上就被鲨鱼吃掉，才能平安见到妈妈。

夕阳落在伊斯特河上的景致特别漂亮，凑崎倚在栏杆上观望衰败的日光，它如同花朵一样在昏黄的布景之中枯萎。

她被养出某种文学生应该有的多愁善感，每次都很想等到星光洒进河堤两边覆盖的细沙漩涡以后再走，但学校附近有几条街犯罪率奇高，甚至有教授被抢劫的传闻在校园里疯传，凑崎只能赶在伸手不见五指之前回去。

她经过Kat'z Delicatessen时会买一个烟熏牛肉的三明治补充体力，如果晚餐以后还饿就再吃半片芝士——但为了控制体重她几乎从来不会履行后一种做法。

凑崎洗完热水澡要再在窗台上站一会，拂向上岛的风总是温和而不同于夏日一贯的暴烈。

她买了安好唱针的CD机，但听的音乐不全都是古典那一流派的，她比较熟悉家里的音碟，一般机器放到倒数两首时凑崎就会锁上大门门回卧室，将身体交给床铺。

她看书看到困意来袭，也不管笔记是不是已经做得乱七八糟便倾斜身子去按掉床头的灯光开关，然后安静地等待第二天的到来。

如果失眠她就将计就计地喝一点酒——反正一宿不睡也没关系，她现在这个状态到参加工作以前都算得上是半个自由之身，作息也随意安排。

她对着天花板发呆，想念南的时候会很不着调地翻出那本霍乱时期的爱情来看，那是西语翻成英文的译本。

拉美文学不在她攻读的范畴之内，可这么有名的作品她不会错过。

以前她读到弗洛伦蒂诺最后那句“一生一世”的忠贞表白时总会笑，虽然现在也一样。

凑崎分几次看完了这本小说，果不其然地又小声骂了脏话，却在结尾页轻轻折了个角。

日复一日的循环规律并不让她感到无聊，这其中唯一的变数是妈妈。

凑崎知道妈妈的身体在痊愈，从戒毒所发来的饮食计划也看得出南的情况有所好转。

南给她发邮件的次数多了，甚至打过一次她的电话，可惜的是凑崎习惯在睡觉时关手机，并没有如愿接起——那毕竟是凌晨两三点。

凑崎耐着性子没有回应她，她只是无声地对着她笑，表情却又像是要落下眼泪。

她用手指轻轻摩挲她心爱的那张、被存在屏幕里的脸庞。

日本的天气肯定也逐渐转暖，南的衣服减成了薄薄的一件，照片里的她气色愈发地好了，凑崎在她露出来的脖颈周围见到那条项链。

南是她万能的许愿机，她从小就那样深深地相信她。

她和她说的最后一句话是再见，她便也等着她们再见的那天到来。

如果妈妈也和她抱有一样的心情…

那么她们一定会重逢的。

就像印象派画家莫奈笔触表达的那样，她在这里被五彩的颜料重新塑造了一番，从她身上抖落的碎片被埋进了异乡的土地里，而凑崎并不会怀念那部分的自己。

在纽约经历的、深沉又美丽的时日走到了尽头。

凑崎没有带太多东西回国，她买到用作弥补房子里存在的小问题的家具都留着没动，有一部分书被她拿到跳蚤市场去卖了，反正校园里要学习的人总是不见少。

行李箱她塞满了两个，其中还有专门给妈妈带的礼物。

凑崎这次并不想太狼狈地在大阪拖着负累东走西逛，极有先见之明地将其中一个打包邮寄回了东京。

她订了全日空的机票，从纽约到关西，大概又是十二个小时的路程。

飞机在高高的平流层里飞行的时候，有说日语的空乘来为她倒了橙汁。

她记不太清她当年第一次来美国时究竟有没有喝口味一样的饮料了，却知趣地停止了回忆。

凑崎闭上眼睛，知道自己正在向妈妈靠近。

在不着边际的幻想里，她从没有和南分开过。

凑崎守护那一段得不到回音的爱情，甚至偶尔也分不清自己和南是不是也在纽约享受了这样浪漫的过往。

她能想象出南的神态，想象她弯着眉毛纵容自己的样子。

想象她和她在中央公园一起买来面包糠去喂麻雀，想象她们跑到时代广场上，和她跳那支她教给她的华尔兹。

又或者是想象她们在哪个暗幕低垂的星夜无视所有人的眼光，像一对真正的恋人那样坠入爱河。

凑崎一直枕着南的臂弯，她就陷在她的眼睛里做梦。

唯一一颗从银河错轨而来的星星——

窗外那片蔚蓝的颜色正在高频率地闪动，而她永远不会追究这里到底是海洋还是天空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《边缘》凑崎纱夏个人番外


End file.
